


The Knight

by InterestingAuthor346



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Gore, another world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 179,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterestingAuthor346/pseuds/InterestingAuthor346
Summary: The Ashen One successfully defeated the Soul of Cinder and decided to end the Age of Fire after centuries of Life and Rebirth. As darkness took over the world, our unlikely hero was thrown off into a world of monster that held unspeakable lust for men. Just what in the flames did he got into?A story from Fanfiction.net with some minor changes.PS: I do not own Monster Girl Encyclopedia and Dark Souls, both of those series belonged to their respective publishers.
Relationships: Chosen Undead (OC)/Sasha Fullmoon
Comments: 56
Kudos: 75





	1. A New World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/688465) by InterestingAuthor346. 



###### Prologue

...

...

...

***Thud***

Sounds of steel and clanking of metals quietly met the ashen grounds. There stood a warrior in his Elite Knight Armor, holding his broadsword while panting heavily. He stared down at his dreaded opponent, the Soul of Cinder, is defeated by his own hands.

"Finally..." The Ashen One spoke. "...It's over..."

He glanced his eyes from the corpse of the Soul of Cinder which began to disperse into ashes and glanced towards the First Flame. It stands idly in the middle of the ashen fields, the flame itself slowly began to dwindle. The Chosen Undead pulled out soapstone and wrote it on the ground and a few moments later, the Firekeeper emerged from the summoning sign before turning to the First Flame.

She walks over and carefully caressing the Flames into her palms. The Chosen Undead felt something he has accomplished; the First Flames is no more and the Age of Gods have ended so that the new age can usher in.

"The First Flame quickly fades, darkness with shortly settle."

The Undead stood idly, watching the skies as the sun sets and the looming darkness suddenly crept over the lands across the horizon. The Age of Man has begun, this era of horrors and abominations have come to an end since Gwyn intervened in the cycle of life and rebirth by linking himself to the Fire to extend the Age of Gods and triggered the Undead Curse.

"But one day, tiny flames will dance across the darkness. Like embers, linked by Lord's past."

As it may be true. He felt that somewhere out there, hearing small flames starts to crackle in a distance. When darkness finally took over, it was complete silence. None moved and the Undead felt ashes slowly rising up from his body, does this mean that he was now free from the curse to finally rest in peace for all eternity? ...Well, it doesn't seem bad after all.

For another few seconds of silence, the Firekeeper slowly turned around to see where the Undead Warrior have been standing.

"Ashen One... hearest thou my voice still?"

After hearing her voice, his eyes shot wide open. Instead of seeing the Firekeeper, he is met with a vision of light through his helmet visor. He slowly stood up and scanned his surroundings. The Ashen One finds himself in the middle of nowhere of a serene, peaceful-looking place of grassy fields and hilltops.

"Is this the afterlife?" He spoke softly.

Weird, he felt not like it. When he checks down and finds out that he is still in his Elite Knight Armor. The equipment is also still with him; a broadsword, a Black Bow of Pharis with a quilt of arrows, and his Crest Shield strapped on his back. Then one most important thing that has come up in his mind is this.

"...Where in Izalith's Damnation am I?"

The Ashen One landed in a place of an unknown realm while the Gods of this world knew little about a mysterious anomaly has arrived into their universe.

###### Chapter 1: A New World.

It's been a few months have passed since the Ashen One came into this unknown world. Coming into this place where the only first thing he haven't felt for a very long time is hunger, yet his luck led him to stumble upon the cabbage fields before finding a village after walking through the grasslands for several hours.

Only in his surprise to see people running around, they were living human beings since he has not seen one that wandered around Lothric. They were already long dead or fled from that forsaken place before he was awakened from the graves once the bells have tolled.

The Knight got some a bit of knowledge borrowed by the villagers and asked the village chief about the unknown place he's currently in. The information he received finds himself in the Theocracy of Lescatie. A religious monarchy is affiliated with a religious faction known as the Order. This kingdom, however, stood at the very edge of the borders of the Human Realm, and nearby is a debauched land known as the Demon Realm.

A land filled with demons and monsters. It is said that many adventurers and heroes ventured into these lands and never returned. So that means this world has its own monsters which may be a bit different than his previous encounters in Lothric and that may seem to get him some challenge, right? Well actually...

"Hey, is he from a Noble Family?"

The Ashen One slowly opened his eyes underneath his helmet and glanced over to the people whispering amongst themselves whether he is some rich noble knight or a foreign mercenary. He just smirked behind his visor as he let them gossip. He finds himself inside an enclosed carriage and got hired to be one of the Guards of a Merchant Caravans whilst heading towards the Capital of Lescatie.

"He does seem to have very expensive armor."

"Aye, the qualities on those armor plates are very well made."

"Some people might mistake him as an Order Knight due to the color of his armor."

His inner mind scoffs at them, they have no idea that the quantity of this armor he's wearing is extremely invaluable in the Mortal Realms back in his world and most of his Armor and equipments is heavily reinforced with Titanite. Shards were rare to find around Lothric but Larger ones, Chunks, and Slabs are extremely hard to get. A handful of Chunks is as worth to buy a single Castle, a big fleet of ships, or a large track of Lands.

'This day bores me a lot.'

The knight slowly closes his eyes once more, thinking what the Firekeeper, Andre, and the others have been doing since he disappeared from his world. He had been an Undead and reverted back as a human being by mysterious means once he arrived here. It would be shocking for them if he ever came back if it were possible to come back to Firelink Shrine while he was already free from the Curse. There was no darksign on his chest as the Flames have already died out, then reborn as human again in a brand new world.

After killing hideous monsters and Gods in his long past journey. It was tiresome at least. Until his thoughts were interrupted when the carriage rocked violently once the driver halted the horses after someone screamed.

"Monsters! Arm yourselves men!"

From the trees of the forest, pinkish humanoids rushed out as other mercenaries tried to protect the Caravan. Swords clashed against hardwood and stone until some unlucky men screamed in terror as they were dragged under the shadows.

"Tonight, we feast with our newly captured husbands!" Screamed a High Orc who raised her club.

The lowly Orcs cheered victoriously as they rushed over the Caravan in numbers, however, they halted their tracks after the first several Orcs in line were cleaved horizontally into half. They stared in horror to witness their fallen comrades before looking up, stood a Silver-Blue Knight wielding a large blade they've never seen before and they were paralyzed how this individual is completely menacing right in front of them.

The Knight said no words before rushing to the Orcs and killing them left and right, hacking them into pieces through their limbs and heads. The High Orc was paralyzed to witness such a brutal display caused by a single human with abnormal strength and precision while doing so with no hesitation to kill her lowly brethren. She grits her teeth in anger and charges towards the Knight to stop his bloody rampage, only in an instant to receive his large blade that pierced through her chest. He pushed it even deeper before releasing the blade from her abdomen, her standing corpse spurts an amount of blood before hitting the ground that terrified the remaining Orcs and fled. The men they've captured have also been left alone after witnessing the menacing knight that brutally kills their fleeting brethren without mercy.

The men watched in disgust yet awed before cheering in victory towards the foreign Knight.

"You did a fine job of scaring them away!" One of the mercenaries spoke in relief and joy. "If we get to Lescatie, we'll share our drinks together!"

"It was... nothing." The Ashen One flatly replied while he wiped the blood from his Claymore. "We have to continue our trek, this place is full of them."

"Alright lads, we have to keep moving!" The Leading Mercenary yelled out. "Don't waste your time cheering for victory or else you'd be captured by other monsters than Orcs!"

The mercenaries understood before embarking into their carriage. The Ashen One sat on the driver seat of the lead carriage before departing to Lescatie. The Driver looked towards the Knight who has his helmet staring straight forward the path.

"So Ash was it? Right?" The Driver began to ask the Ashen One, now named Ash, only sits in silence. "Since you are a foreigner, then where do you come from?"

"It's... complicated," Ash replied flatly with a gruff. "The Land where I lived is already dead."

The drivers began to sense a felt of dread coming out from him, yet he nodded silence and better not ask about his privacy. The Ashen One glanced his eyes to him and the driver was thinking that came into his mind about his land where he once lived may have been overrun by monsters. The Ashen One silently chuckle, that may be true since there are monsters already running around rampant in Lothric and not those of lusty humanoid female “monsters” of this world.

By the flames, the monsters where he comes from totally paled in comparison to the monsters of this world and he swears that he can hear the spirits of Gwyn and the old Lordran Gods are laughing at this world and at him. His fate is stuck in this new world and its current situation is absolutely pathetic.

Ash sighed, face-palming himself in embarrassment with his still closed helmet visor. In fact, none of these monsters he encountered can reach his caliber and no matter how fast they were or how strong they are as said by the local populace, they ended up dying by his blade in his previous encounters. Even those that believed that they are magically strong, they too ended the same way.

"Finally! We've reached the capital."

The men cheered at the sight of human civilization. The Ashen One sighed deeply in relief to earn his fifteenth paycheck this month.

...

###### City of Lescatie

Once they arrived within the city gates, Ash bids a farewell to the caravan group before heading to the Mercenary Guild to get his reward.

"Here you go, 1.250 Gold." Said the woman on the counter. "Have a good day sir."

Ash grabbed the pouch of gold and nodded, giving thanks to the Guild Official before leaving the building. The Knight strolled through the streets and entered into the poorer areas within the City of Lescatie, the Slums, and of course from what was nearby is a red light district.

The Slum dwellers watched cautiously as soon they've witnessed the Silver-Blue Knight walks in with his armor plates that produced sounds of clacking metal that echoed through the quiet alleyways. Even beggars stopped begging due to his menacing appearance and none dare to provoke his ire.

The Ashen One glanced his eyes to a nearby building which is the Church and another architecture to it’s side is an Orphanage. His eyes was set towards a nun hanging along with the joyous children that were running around and playing games. She has long aqua-green hair and wore an ornamental nun outfit, but in a very revealing design and he questioned himself about their choice of attire. But that didn't matter and whether or not, it is part of their culture.

He kept walking past the orphanage until he felt a tingling sensation coming from the nun, he noticed that her eyes is silently staring at him. Those eyes were of curiosity and suspicion; yet by the looks of it is definitely not the eyes of an amateur but that of a professional, no matter how normal it looks. This is something he needs to be careful and must not keep his guard down.

After half an hour of walking has passed until he finally reached home. His house is a decent one and a bit isolated from the rest of the slums. He reached for his key and unlocked the door knob before entering. The house is decently cleaned with most walls and furntitures made of wood and sometimes covered in dust and spider webs. Only there was a fireplace and a chimney leading up to the roof, a small kitchen, a single bedroom and of course a small privy chamber. Therefore, he isn't an Undead anymore and he knows that humans needed shelter but he still have his old strength.

Then the Ashen One went to the living room and grabbed a book from the bookshelves which is titled the "Monster Girls Encyclopedia" before sitting down on a wooden chair to relax.

He got this book from someone who accidentally dropped on the streets after a few days from encountering with these so-called "monsters". That was during the day when he finally arrived into the capital of Lescatie. At first he might think that someone with a God-ridden mind wrote these but reminding those female monsters he encountered beforehand gave him some curiosity to give out the details.

The Ashen One cringed after how many times he opened the book, the Encyclopedia did give out exact details and informations of the monster girls but there are secondary pictures which is rather unnecessary and he believed that it is drawn by someone who did the "thing" with them and escaped from their clutches. Then he wondered himself that how can a person was so lucky to escape? But that did not matter. In regards of this information, the monsters of this current world are truly pathetic indeed.

Centuries ago, they were once hideous beings that seeks out human flesh and were led by the Demon Lords of the previous age to end Humanity and turning them into slaves and food for the monsters. That may be fitting for him to live in a world like that to earn some challenge. But all that changed when a Succubus ascends to the Throne to become a new Demon Lord and married to a Hero, who was humanity's strongest. Her sole purpose isn't war against the Humans but wanted a peaceful coexistence between the two races and breaking the cycle; that result turned every monsters around the world into beautiful girls that are still roaming around today.

However, these monsters were not driven anymore by bloodlust but by their own romantic lust towards men and they mostly tended to silently dragging men from the human society which is known as "Husband Hunting", he frowned at this. These monster girls didn't think about anything but getting a human male as their life-long companion like a husband, raising her offspring and of course that they have to do is non-stop intercourses. In other cases that the men also ended up like slaves, such as Orcs he encountered wanted to have their own husband by turning them into one, unless if they were weak. Then other men were being used as servants that were under the control of the vampires and also use them as livestock as well before turning them into Incubi's. Then again he pitied them, a pity from a former Undead who came from a world where monsters actually kills any person without hesitation.

Next is the Order, a religious Organization that has greater influence across the human realms except some human nations that are monster-friendly, much to his amusement. The Order is in fact a religious superpower in this world and has overall military authority and political power over the human nations aligned with them.

They worship a God known as the Chief God and it is practiced by the vast majority of people. Even though, they have several zealous Inquisition branches too and reading this Encyclopedia is considered heresy by Order Law. He remembers when he encountered a group of Inquisition members in the alleyway of the Slums after picking up that book. They tried to attack him with no questions asked before they received their bloody end and none recovered their bodies. But that's not all, the worst case when he learned about their bureaucratic actions in Lescatie is overall corrupt to the core due to their discrimination that looked down to the simple common folk.

This nation he is currently living in is also one of the Order Nations, but Lescatie is not just some ordinary nation and it is one of the most important locations to the Order due to this nation that produced high-quality Heroes that kept the monsters at bay. He sighed in pity once more while shaking his head in much of his disappointment. The real problem is that Heroes themselves are young and inexperienced. They were sent to battle before receiving their own tragic ends, yet in bizarres ways that only ended up in a sea full of pleasures and other lustful depravities. In fact they were lured by the powers of the Succubus using Demonic Energy and female heroes are even more vulnerable to their powerful influence that lust overcame their minds quickly or through other means.

Well he did met some stray succubus in his encounters and saw that they did attempted to charm him with various methods, but to no avail before slaughtering them down without hesitation. He even saw some of strong warriors and heroes of Lescatie with strong wills have fallen quickly to their charming powers with no resistance, but not to him and he himself admits that he's the only oddity in this world due to one thing.

Firstly, he does have a Soul and secondly, he doesn't have any mana? As said by the Succubuses before their demise by his own hands and in much to his confusion once they called him a "Soulless Husk" and a "Freak". In the Encyclopedia, it explains they were described that Mana is the "Essence of Life" or "Spirit Energy".

Upon understanding the laws and basic rules of this world he's in. Every living being has Mana whilst the Monster Girls have their own essence of life and have the capability to corrupt once they got in touch to their human victims. But his own mana differed from their own and it is only solely to produce magic with the right affinity such as Intelligence and Faith in order to make Sorcery, Miracles and Pyromancy. To make more magic is to raise his Attunement, just nothing more and neither less.

It's just a tank full of magic energy and totally separated from his soul and the Soul is the only being within the carrier like himself that is capable to manipulate his own mana and somehow he felt his entire being rejected Demonic Energy in their presence like a strong flame that casted them away like a ferocious beast.

"Living in this world make such life easier." Ash closed the Encyclopedia book before putting it on a bookshelf until his face turned grim. "If the gods were still alive and seek their sights on this world, then there is no doubt but to conquer all of it."

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. The Ashen One went to the door's entrance and take a small peek. He saw a girl with light-blue hair, wearing some revealing clothes with little armor and a sword strapped on her hip. It is one of the Heroes of Lescatie and he sighed deeply before slowly opened the door.

"What do you want?" He spoke in a gruff voice.

The heroine stiffened to his menacing look before keeping her composure.

"G-Greetings, I am Willmar-"

"Willmarina Noscrim, what does a Heroine like you wants with me?" The Ashen One interrupts her to much of her surprise. "Is it some sort of a recruitment from the Order?"

"I-I only received their request on their behalf." The Heroine explained in a nervous manner. "It is due to an increasing numbers of monsters that were active within the outside regions and the Order would like to recruit-"

"Not interested." The Ashen One interrupts once more. "Tell them to recruit another person, but not me."

"B-But sir! Due to your actions and eyewitnesses have spread rumors amongst the people of Lescatie!" Wilmarina began to speak up. "It is that you have slain even the strongest monsters that the Heroes have difficulty to deal with them, so please-"

"No, I said no and it means no. It is my decision not to join." The Ashen One furrowed his eyebrow with a disinterested look while crossing his arms.

At this point, Wilmarina hesitates to back down until she felt his menacing aura that sends cold shivers through her spine. Admitting it, there is no way to convince him before giving out a defeated sigh.

"I-I see then... I apologized that I may have disturbed your peace." She bowed to him respectively. "I shall take my leave."

He shrugged. "None taken, I just want to be on my own."

With that, he closed the door before the Heroine left. Ash looks out from the windows to see her walking away within a distance before closing the window curtains.

"Even rumors about me have spread across the city." He muttered himself. "But that isn't even my problem. If the Order still dares to cross paths with me, then I swear to the Flames."

Meanwhile in the slums alleyway. Merse Dascaros was leaning against the wall and watched at Wilmarina with her head hung down in defeat, she sighed in pity before patting her shoulders.

"No luck huh?" Merse said. "Did the man gave you trouble?"

"No, he just doesn't want to join." Willmarine tilted her head sideways. "But there's no doubt that the Order will still send the Clergymen to recruit him, but I doubt that he will be convinced."

"Hmm, he's a strange one." Merse mused. "It's extremely rare for someone to turn down an offer by the Order to become a Hero."

"Merse... Do you think that the Order would likely take him?" Willmarina spoke with her voice a bit shaken. "There is... something feels off about him."

"What do you mean?" Merse raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"That person... the moment when I saw his eyes..." Then Willmarina swallowed a lump through her throat. "I've sensed that guy... has no Mana."

Merse widened her eyes in surprise. A person with no Mana? Impossible, no one should be alive without it. If it were true about Silver-Blue Knight, then there is no doubt that the Order will likely take an interest on him before taking him in their custody before interrogating the Knight since he is no monster when his appreance is fully human. She dreads that they might experiment him for their own cause.

"Come, we have work to do." Merse said while grabbing her spear. "Best not to tell about him."

The Heroine nodded before taking the nearest route towards an alleyway that leads to the Slums exit.

As the sun sets, darkness took the skies and the stars glittered. Ash was about to finish reading the encyclopedia but then he felt tinge of warning. There was someone and he was being watched before he went to the windows and took a small peek from the curtains, his eyes caught the direction from where it is coming from and there are several dark silhouettes standing on the rooftops, he noticed some of their eyes are staring at his house. He grimaced before equipping himself with his broadsword and putting on his helmet.

It seems that someone is going to die tonight.

...

Sasaki and five of her fellow Kunoichi's spotted the home of their target. The home of the Silver-Blue Knight that was rumored infamously amongst the Mamono who was described as a menacing male Knight garbed in blue and silver armor and killing any mamono without hesitation.

It is also stated that even the charm of the succubus didn't even take an effect on him. Their fearful plea even reached the ears of Druella, one of the nine daughters of the Demon Lord who is currently planning a campaign to conquer Lescatie. If the rumors were true, the Princess ordered to send out the Kunoichi's to track him down and dispatch him.

Their only plan to come up with us simple; lure him into their side with charming ways which can be successful and would erase the fearful rumor that detoriated the moral amongst the monster army. Sometimes it is rumored that the Order created some unknown magic to protect him from the influence of Demonic Energy, but that wasn't the case and it was thrown out.

In fact, this man isn't part of the Order and of course he's an odd one. She did track him down through rumors of the citizens of Lescatie tells that he lived somewhere in the slums and carries the right description of his Silver-Blue armor. But that's not all, she sensed that there was something empty about him as if he has no mana. Which is impossible, no being should be alive without mana.

"Sasaki, orders?" One of her Kunoichi's asked.

"We have to split and observe before we have to take action." She replied. "I have a bad feeling that this man is dangerous."

The Kunoichi's jumped from the walls and rooftops to reach his house and try to observe his activities through the windows. The house inside grew dark and the lack of his scent and mana is impossible track him across the building.

"Weird, someone was supposed to be here as the lights were once on." Spoke one of the Kunoichi's. "I don't smell his scent and where is he?"

While the oriental succubus was fantasizing about getting a husband until out from the shadows behind her, a leather glove covered her mouth in order to prevent her scream before a blade struck the back of her neck. The Ashen One was glad that he still have his Slumbering Dragoncrest Ring to mask the sounds of his footsteps and the ring was secured to be kept in his bottomless box. Even though he is a Knight and not an Assassin, but that didn't matter to him anymore. Back in Lothric, when you play by their rules then you die by their rules and the only thing is to adapt and overcome.

Inside his house, Sasaki felt that one of her Kunoichi's went missing.

"Where's Mia?" Sasaki raised her eyebrow dumbfounded

Suddenly, she heard muffling sounds of steel slicing off flesh which made her hair standing straight. Yui, her Kunoichi who was standing nearby felt a knife struck the back of her neck. She fell to the ground with a bloodcurdling groan and Sasaki stood back in shock before looking up to see a terrifying-looking Knight with his armor soaked in blood. He stood beside the still living Yui before crushing her head into a bloody pulp with his boot. Sasaki was paralyzed and unable to move, she attempted to cast a Charm on him but it wouldn't work that this... thing, this thing was no mere man at all! She felt her knees weakened before kneeling to the ground and ask for his mercy.

"Please! Please don't kill me!" She begged for her life before bowing down her forehead hit the floor. "Please! I don't want to die! I... I want to live and have my own husband!"

After crying her pleas, the Ashen One stood there with cautious eyes and slowly raised his broadsword. The tip of his blade now pointing against her neck with an icy touch.

"You intrude my property and threatened me with weapons. I demand your name and your affiliation." The Ashen One spoke in a cold tone. He knows that these are Kunoichi's. They were succubus monster girls who are Assassins coming from the Far East known as Zipangu and were hired as mercenaries by the Demon Realm and even on monster friendly nations. Killing them all will be a waste due to information is necessary.

"I-I am S-Sasaki, A-Affiliatied with th-the F-Fourth Princess o-of the Demon Realm, Druella." Sasaki stuttered in fear.

"You are lucky that you have my mercy." The Ashen One hardened his glare, still gripping the tip of his sword on her neck. "Who send you."

"P-Princess Druella herself." Sasaki replied slowly. "We came here if the rumors were true that one man have slain the mamono by himself without hesitation."

'Even my actions has reached the ears of the Demon Princess herself, huh.'

"I will say this: **Leave. me. be.** " He warned with a cold tone behind his helmet. "If one of you sent another to kill me, then I will send them back to pieces. If they don't stop. Then I will come and kill you all."

After hearing this, Sasaki felt a gulp through her throat as the tip of the blade pulled back. The Kunoichi left the house quickly and jumped away, she vanished from his sight.

'I have to warn Druella!'

The Ashen One walked towards the entrance and saw the Kunoichi fled from the rooftops of the Slums. He deeply sighed as he sheathed his Broadsword, the Ashen One grimaced, aware that he's going to get involved into this sticky situation.

"By Izalith, here we go again."

At this moment, the Silver-Blue Knight of Lescatie will begin his Legend that will bring fear into the hearts of men and monsters.

###### Chapter 1: Ends.


	2. The Silver-Blue Knight

In the middle of the desert, the Ashen One scanned the surrounding areas upon encountering the corpses of Pygmy Lords lying around. With their fresh black blood were strewn across the dusty grounds and their seats being torn to down to pieces.

Suddenly, he heard noises coming around the small hill and inspect it. Then much to his surprise as he saw the glimpse of a hunching humanoid wearing a red cape feeding off a corpse until he stopped.

The figure reared his head around and the Ashen One tensed to see a familiar face.

"What... still here?"

It was Gael, the Slave Knight.

"You there... hand it over... that thing. Your Dark Soul." The red capped Slave Knight reached out his hand over to him. "For my lady's painting."

The Unkindled felt an immense pressure and stepped back. The Slave Knight roared in frustration before impaling his sword on the Corpse of a Pygmy Lord before he strewn over to him. Then darkness filled his vision.

...

...

...

The Ashen One slowly opened his eyes while his head nudged upwards. Groaning while waking up and saw the fireplace is filled with broken charcoals and several streams of smoke as if the fire has been put off hours ago. He was sleeping while sitting in front the fire place all the time, still in his armor.

"Just another memory." Ash grimaced as he stood up. "...I wonder what's the new bounty in the Guild."

* * *

_City of Lescatie, Mercenary Guild._

The Ashen One wandered through the streets of the city until he reached the Guild building. Upon entering, he was met by nervous stares among other mercenaries. They began to whisper the rumors of a foreign knight that is known to kill Mamonos with brutality and his other fearsome actions around Lescatie. But he simply shrugged them off, those rumors didn't matter to him as he just wanted browse the billboards to do some odd jobs until he caught a glimpse of a piece of paper.

**[Help Wanted: Monster Activities in Lemar Mines, needed Mercenaries to take them out.]**

**[Reward: 1.260 Gold]**

The Elite Knight rips out the request sheet before walking to the counter. The Mercenaries nearby stepped back in fear due to his menacing aura filled with dread that produced from the weary knight like himself.

After the request is approved by the counter, he took the sheet of paper with the stamp of approval and left the building. The Guild Members sighed in relief as he walked away and the Ashen One took the nearest caravan station for transportation before departing towards Lescatie's Western Region.

* * *

_Western Region, Lemar Mines._

_A couple of days later._

A group of miners hastily fled from the mining caves whilst others stayed behind and screamed for help as they were dragged by the Mamono's. As pitiful they were, the monster girls began to strip their pants off in order to rape them.

The Wurm Monster Girls were the cause of the entire ruckus to interrupt the mining activities and enjoying their fun as they cuddled their new husbands while most of them have already doing their depraving acts with the male miners.

"S-Stop! No! I have a w-wife and children!"

"Then I'm your new wife right now~!" The Wurm slurred with a moan. "Which is better than your old wife."

"G-Gah" Another unfortunate Miner was held tight by the Wurm as she kept licking his shaft. "N-No!"

White fluids spewed out from his shaft and the Wurm monster girl smiled in joy. While the monster girls were busy having their fun, one of them suddenly heard footsteps and clanking noises of metal. Somewhere in the caves, a Wurm popped out from the tunnels and was ready to pounce on the mysterious male individual in her hopes to have a husband, only that her head got chopped up by his broadsword.

The monsters slowly stopped at what they were doing as noises of steel hacking flesh and the horrifying screams of their brethren echoed throughout the tunnels and the sound intensified as it gets nearer. The Mamono's slowly dropped their newly acquired husbands while the athmosphere tensed around them and from the source of the incoming clanking sounds is right in front of them, a Knightly figure who stands on an entrance cavern.

A silver-blue knight holding a torch in his left hand and a broadsword on his right. The Mamono's were utterly horrified due to the stench of blood dripping out from his sword and armor that indicated that he killed their brethren while on his way here.

The Ashen One began to speak out coolly. "Well, another chamber of orgy huh."

One of the Wurms snarled in anger and attempted pounced against Knight to the ground to avenge her fallen brethren. The Ashen One only took a sidestep before a single horizontal swing of his broadsword cleaved her upper soft body in half. The Knight then stared to the other Wurms with his emotionless helmet and his menacing aura causing them to paralyze in fear.

**"You're next."** The Ashen One said with a cold tone and drew his Broadsword one more time before charging.

From there on, the horrified screams of the Mamonos echoed through the tunnels and the miners just sat there on the ground with fear, watching the butcher as he mercilessly slaughtered them effortlessly.

Once it all died down, the Miners who have escaped the caves were waiting outside. The commotion inside have gone into silent until they heard the clanking of armor plates. The Knight stood out first along with other missing miners that went with him. They all cheered while praising their savior.

"I can't believe to you beat them all!" Said one of the Miners in joy. "The Wurms are overall the most aggressive monsters but you've bested them all by yourself! Are you a Hero?"

"No... not quite." Ash replied with a gruff. "I'm just a Knight, that's all and my job here is done."

With that, the knight began to walk away from the area. Leaving the miner in confusion, before the Miners would resume their duties, one of them enters the chamber that most of them said that was once where the Wurms had attempted to rape a lot of men. As he went in and widened his eyes, staring out in horror to see the amount of carnage from what the Knight had did. It was bloody and body parts were strewn across and most are hacked into pieces as if some madman would do that with no hesitation.

Just who was that Silver-Blue Knight? Was he the real rumored foreign Knight that everyone was telling about?

The Knight's color-schemes was similar to that of an Order Knight and it must have brought confusion among people. If he was the rumored Knight, then the amount of carnage he did was no joke and it means serious business.

"Henry?- oh god." Suddenly, another Miner came in while covering his noise. "Damn, this is a bloody chamber. What happened here?"

"Romeo... do you think that's the Silver-Blue Knight that everyone has been talking about?" Henry asked.

"Eh-What? You mean him that we saw earlier?" Romeo raised his eyebrow in surprise. "That foreign Knight? I guess as what the people are saying is true... then this amount of carnage isn't like we've seen everyday... ugh... this is nauseating. We'd better get back up before we have to get rid of those monster corpses."

The young Miner didn't say anything until he vacate the chambers.

* * *

_City of Lescatie._

The Silver-Blue Knight have finally returned to the city along with the caravan by sunset after a couple days of traveling. While on the road, the passengers whispered themselves while keeping their glances on the Knight which tells themselves how he effortlessly killed a group of feral Ogres on their way. But he shrugged it off regardless.

_'Another day... another pay.'_

Later in the Slums, he was walking through the alleyways. Carrying a bag full of groceries from the marketplace that consist of carrots, cabbage, salt, dried ham and others to stock up the shelves. As he passed through the nearby Orphanage until in a sudden, he was met by two young orphan boys at the age between nine and seven came by his side.

"Hey Mister! Are you the Silver-Blue Knight?" The boy asked. "The Knight that people talked about?"

"Yeah! We heard about that you were good at defeating monsters!" Asked the other. "You must be a Hero! As what other people said!"

He just stood there and stared down down at them. While exchanging glances. The young, curious optimistic eyes still looks up at him for a good few moments to await for his answer. Until their silence was inturrupted as a female voice called over.

"Ralph! Michael! What are you doing?!" That voice is familiar. "You know that's rude to startle a stranger?"

"But Ms. Fullmoon, look!" Ralph said with a pleading look while pointing his finger upwards towards the Ashen One. "It's the Silver-Blue Knight that everyone is talking about!"

Sasha looks up to him before letting out a small gasp. She hushed the two boys back in the Orphanage before looking towards the Knight.

"S-Sorry about that... umm, Mister..?"

"...Ash." The Ashen One responded with a muffled voice behind his helmet. "...Ash Cyrus."

"I see, so... your name is Ash Cyrus." Sasha said while acknowledging before bowing politely towards him. "I apologized that the boys may have cause trouble on you."

"Not a problem." Ash waved his hand dismissively. "Kids may be troublesome, but mostly harmless."

With that, he waved a goodbye before leaving the Orphanage. Sasha stood idly by watching him walking away. She knew that he is strong and somewhat a veteran on his own caliber as the people outside the city walls spoke off. He was quite tall and wears an armor made from a foreign nation she does not know. She smiled sadly after hearing that he turns down the offer which was requested by Willmarina Noscrim on behalf of the Order and yet, the Order of the Chief God is too stubborn to acknowledge this due to it's corruption and tended to ignore his refusal.

She sighed in pity and was aware that the Order has eyes on him due to the spreading rumors and worst of all that he has no Mana, which is impossible and he shouldn't be alive without it. His entire being may be in danger once the Order learned about his nature and there is no doubt that they might experiment him for their own use. The Warrior Nun clasped her hands and prayed that nothing harm shall happen to him.

* * *

_Vanguard Demon Army Camp, near the Borders of Lescatie._

A camp full of Mamonos were carrying the provisions and while the others are preparing their armors and weaponry for the invasion of Lescatie under the orders of Druella, the Fourth Princess of the Demon Lord.

Itha, an Orge Captain and one in charge of the Vanguard Company and looks towards the overall map of Lescatie before glancing towards to her nearest subordinates. One is an Dhampir and the other, a Hellhound.

"How are the morals of our troops, Ida?" Itha asked towards the Hellhound.

"Their moral is slowly raising, Captain." Ida replied with her determined eyes closed. "It has been a month since the rumors have spread fear among our troops."

Indeed, a month ago that there are several outposts were made in an attempt to scout behind Lescatie's borders for reconnaissance in order to exploit the weaknesses of the Human Kingdom. But unfortunately, these outposts that they've made for the invasion were destroyed with several survivors that made it back to the Demon Realm. Eyewitnesses indicates that a single man, the Silver-Blue Knight himself is the cause of the damage.

Hearing stories that he possessed inhuman Strength, Agility and Endurance by carrying larger blades that were even bigger than Ogre Clubs and they were as long as spears. Then there are more tales that he possessed magic he wielded were in a mixture of Fire, Lighting and blue streams of Crystals and the most fearful thing of all within the rumor is that not even their strongest Succubuses themselves can charm this man and slaughtered them without hesitation.

At first, Itha scoffs at this as mere nonsense. But the words of this rumor did strike fear into the hearts of the lower-ranking Mamono within the entire demon realm that made Druella to postponed the invasion for nearly a month. I mean for real, the humans are meant to fear us and this single story coming from the other side had took turns on it's heels against us as if the Order has it's own Demon Lord according to it's description by survivors eyewitnesses and acted not a Hero at all! What a joke!

"I see, that's good since there are no other rumors were mentioned about that Knight." Itha scoffs before turning to the Dhampir. "Sandra, have our scouts returned?"

"Most have returned with success by interrupting their supply lines and silenced the human border guards before bringing them here." The Dhampir smiled for a while until her lips turned down. "However, all but one and that is Sasaki's Group."

"What happened?" Itha said while raising her brow. "Explain."

"Sasaki was tasked to track down the Silver-Blue Knight under the orders of Princess Druella herself to get rid of that person that detoriates our Troops moral." Sandra explained before her expression turned grim. "However, they managed to find him but upon her return. She is the only who came back."

"Only one? How?"

"Her entire group was killed in cold-blooded ways." The Dhampir said while swallowing a gulp through her throat. "She's the sole survivor and was spared due to him to give us his message."

"Then what did he say?" Ida then asked curiously.

"She spoke on what he said: _Leave him be._ " Sandra replied with his message. "If anyone of us tries to cross paths with him, he will come to us and kill us all."

Itha and Ida shuddered at those words, so this man wasn't a rumor at all and he killed four oriental succubuses without any efforts. Itha immediately shrugged from those thoughts, the last thing she heard about Sasaki that she have left the camp.

_'What a coward she is.'_ Itha grunts. _'He's inside Lescatie after all. But with strenght in our numbers, there is no way he can defeat us and he shall become our pet.'_

"Captain Itha!"

The Ogre turned around and saw a Demonic Imp entered the War Tent. It was a messenger carrying the Seal of the Royal Makai, thus saluting to the Ogre Captain.

"The Fourth Princess have made her move! We shall march under twilight!"

At this moment, the Ogre smiled. Now it's their time move into the human territory as ordered by the Fourth Princess of the Royal Makai. Thousands of monsters and corrupted human female warriors marched in formations through the Human-Demon borders as Harpies flew overhead.

On the nearby human borders, several hidden cloaked Lescatian scouts widened their eyes as they caught the sight of a more than a thousand torches lit under darkness which are kilometres outside of the human realm. A massive Demonic Army coming in their way and thus knowing full well that the Monsters have just started an invasion of Lescatie.

"S-Sound the horns!" Screamed the leading scout. "It's a full scale invasion!"

On the hidden watch towers standing beside the trees. The scout blew the massive horn, signaling the sounds of warning to nearby outposts. Moments after that, more sounds of horns erupted soon after.

"Captain! From above!" One of the scouts cried as he heard a dreaded bird-like shriek.

"Harpies!"

The leading captain looks above and saw dark silhouettes swooping down, the Scouts attempted to shoot them down with their bows and arrows, but they were too fast and several men got snatched up into the air.

The leading scout felt claws on both of his shoulders and was pinned down. He heard his men groaned and some even begged. Then he heard giggles made from the Harpies as he look up, a Harpie smiled down to him and spoke in a sultry voice

"From now on, you are my husband~!"

In that night, muffled screams and groans mixed with pleasured moans filled the night skies.

* * *

_City of Lescatie._

A few days have passed since the invasion began as the Demonic Army marched through the borders, it became clear that the mamonos have made their move. Refugees filled the city streets after their small towns and villages in the surrounding regions were burned down and pillaged by the monstrous invasion.

Most of the refugees began to stage riots in protest for more food before they were pinned down by city guards. The Order sent their clergymen to set up stages and started preaching for the Chief God to ease the panicked followers. But it isn't enough to calm down the situation.

Under the dark alleyway, the Ashen One is leaning against the wall with arms crossed. The Elite Knight watched them pitifully while the city has thrown into civil disorder and chaos emerged as if the monster invasion was ever coming close to the capital. He can care less about the situation around and needed to come up to have a better plan to escape this city if the monsters did succeeded to occupy it. But the problem is the entire city is in a complete lock down while lescatian soldiers were gathering themselves on the walls and the Mercenary Guild was forced to close down after the Order hired many Mercenaries as possible to protect the city. Everything is already turning into madness among the citizens of Lescatie.

He stood back up and left. When he took a right turn around the corner, a person bumped into him in a sudden and fell flat to the ground.

"O-Oh! S-sorry! I was just-"

"It's alright." The Ashen One spoke in a monotone voice while holding up the person by the shoulders and saw a familiar face. "Huh, nice to meet you again; Lady Fullmoon."

"Oh! Mr. Cyrus, I-I never expect to meet you here." Sasha flabbergasted while widening her eyes in surprise before making an apologizing bow. "Pardon me for not being cautious!"

"No need for pardoning." Sasha looks up to see Ash waved his hand dismissively before asking. "So how are things going well for you?"

"The children are alright, but I am worried." The former Heroine looked down with a saddened expression. "Everyone is afraid due to the monsters invasion and no one is going out from the city."

"It seems we're stuck here like caged birds." Ash cupped his fingers up the chin section of his helmet. "The leaders in Lescatie are incompetent to let such invasion happen."

"I... see... umm... Ash, I would like to talk about this." Sasha clasped both of her hands and clenched. "Since you are not a bad person after all, no matter what the rumors that have been told. Will... you still trust me?"

Ash then stood silently still. Trust her? Seems like she's willing to reveal her secrets to him. Ash slowly turned his helmet's visor to the Warrior Nun and looks as her suspiciously until he asked.

"What trust should I be gaining from you?"

"There is something I would like to show you." She explained with a solemn look. "Something that I've been keeping it away from the Order."

Now this is something, although, he did interact with Sasha for the past few days since the invasion began and all he did was to help her out around the slum district by carrying out her heavy groceries for the orphans. But now, he was uncomfortable about it upon her new request. He remembers that he still did some reckless decisions during his time in Lothric too seek out what it contains about the secrets and truth of the old gods of Lordran.

_'I swear to the flames that this should better not get me involved with the Order.'_

The sun was setting down as almost every corner of the slums turned dark. The elite knight followed the warrior nun throughout the slums alleyways that is leading towards to the orphanage. Once they arrived, the young children were overjoyed to see Sasha returned and some of the boys came to see the Silver-Blue Knight who is standing right beside her.

"Look! It's the Silver-Blue Knight!"

"Whoa! He came back!"

"His helmet still looks awesome! Can I wear it, please?"

"Wow! That's a large sword he have there!"

Ash turns his head around and saw a little girl with blonde hair touching the tip of the claymore's scabbard that is strapped on his back. Sasha giggled before hushing the children away from the visitor.

"Pardon me, the children were very excited to see the rumored Hero." The Nun smiled.

"I see." Ash mused himself behind the helmet. "They're still as jumpy as ever, despite the worrying situation going around here in this city."

As the children were playing outside, the Nun and the Knight entered the small church. He followed her through the hallways and scanned his surroundings. Everything is cleaned and the floor is well polished. Then he saw artistic depictions on the glass windows, it shows Hero Saints and Monsters fighting each other during the Old Age before turning his head to see the Altar of the Chief God in front of him. It shows a massive gold cross and angelic wings in the back. The color of gold and the angelic wings looks familiar as if it reminded him back to Lothric's Grand Archives where he fought Ascended Winged Knights and oh boy, they were hard to beat and he shrugged off those bad thoughts.

The Nun walked over to the curtain hanging by the wall and a small table in front. She moved them aside before pressing a secret access to a passage leading downstairs. Thus then she stopped and turned to Ash with a pleading look.

"Before we enter, please understand." She said until Ash slowly nodded. "Now come."

The Nun stepped in first before Ash cautiously followed in, Sasha grabbed a candle nearby before going downstairs. Once they reached to the underground basement, Ash raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"These children... is the reason I wanted to show you."

He was met with a small group of young Mamonos with their cautious looks. A young Orc Mamono hid behind Sasha while looking to the knight with her eyes full of fear, indicating that Ash, unknowingly himself, emits an aura of foreboding malice and dread from within.

"I've established an orphanage that is deep within the forest and brought them here after they have announced to close down the city." Sasha explained with a saddened expression as she grabbed the hapless young orc by her arms. "I don't want to leave them behind..."

"And of course... this is my secret... my sin that I cannot atone myself for it." Sasha spoke while making a sad, regretful smile. "This is why I need to gain your trust. Due to this, my actions from the past have led me to these children and now it is my responsibility to take care of them."

The Knight stood still before placing the hands on hips before taking a deep breath, tilting his head sideways.

_'Great, now this is a real problem.'_ His mind cursed. _'All I need is not to get involved into someone or this city's problem and try to get out of this damned place. Yet now, she puts an extra yolk on it, just great.'_

"Let me guess, you've turned your back on the Order." He placed his fingers on his helmet's forehead as Sasha was trembling slightly and having a nervous expression, not knowing that he was only disappointed. "And then you drag me into this mess? Just great."

"...Are you... angry that I revealed my secret?" Sasha then looks down with sadness filled with regrets. "If so... then the Order-"

"No, I'm not angry." Ash interrupts while tilting his head sideways. "Just disappointed that you drag me into this problem and you're lucky that I wasn't part of the Order in the first place. If we were able to escape from this city then you still have to owe me a favor."

"So you aren't angry after all?" Sasha then smiled as she clapped her hands together in relief. "I am glad."

The Knight sighted as he crossed his arms before leaning against the wall. Pretty sure if the Order caught them, then there will be no qualms but to kill them all, even with a slight interaction with a Mamono without open hostility towards them. Sasha at first must have believed that he will outright murder them due to her for sheltering the Mamonos during the day that the city was about to be under siege. But Ash did encountered dangerous monsters in his previous life, he also met decent ones when he came to the world of Ariandel to meet some Corvian who lives in the cave when he first arrived in the painting, a forlorn corvian settler who wished nothing but to burn that rotten world and several storytelling White Faced Locust Preachers when he came to that forsaken place called the Ringed City.

His mind needed to come with a better plan for a secure route to freedom. As the mamono children were playing around, a single mamono like the young Weresheep herself took few step nearer to the Knight before Ash stared down to the curious monster child. Her age was nowhere near as 3 years old, she is a toddler after all. She fell flat to the ground once their eyes met before reaching to Sasha with terrified cries.

Suddenly, they felt the underground rumbled for a while. Ash looks up and heard sounds of horns wailed from outside. On the top of the city walls, the soldiers watched over a massive army of monsters marching on the outskirts of the city under the darkness.

The refugees waiting outside the city walls started to pour into the main city gates in panic. Soldiers tried to organized the refugees in order, but it did not stop them from trampling as fear swelled over their minds. Ash and Sasha exited from the secret room before closing the passageway.

"Alright.. Sasha, get the children in the Church while I need to find a secure route for escape." The Knight said as the Nun nodded. "Stay here while-"

Once they opened the door of the Church's entrance, they saw a group of Order clergymen and armed guards standing right in front of them. Sasha gasped in terror as she saw one of them hold a badge on their robes that depicts their insignia. The Order's Inquisition Branch.

"The... the Inquisition? Here?" She whispered silently in horror.

An old clergyman stepped forwards as he pulled out a scroll, he made a small cough before reading it out loud of it's inscription.

"Sasha Fullmoon..." She gulped upon hearing her name.

"As our suspicions of your actions were confirmed by our Agents under the jurisdiction of the Order. We have come to arrest you." An old clergyman spoke while his lips formed a wicked smile formed. "The reason of your crime is committing heresy and treason for sheltering monsters right under our noses that ultimately offended the Chief God!"

Those words struck Sasha to the core, her knees felt weak and hit the ground, the children caught the scene. The youngsters looked up to the Inquisition Group with fear and confusion, some kids stood in defiance in an urge to protect their big sister. The situation is getting worse until Ash noticed her tears poured out in vain, knowing that she has been exposed and turned into a traitor by the Order. Two Order guards armed with spears stepped forwards to apprehend the traitorous heroine but it only came to a halt by the Silver-Blue Knight who swung his claymore, threatening them to step back. The Warrior Nun looks up to Ash in shock and fear, she'd hoped that he wouldn't fall into bad consequences between her and the Order.

"W-What is the meaning of this?!" The Order Guard raised their spears, pointing towards the Knight. "Are you with her?!"

"Not quite... but I have enough of your nonsense." His voice spoke coldly which sends shivers though their spines. "Sasha, bring the children in the church."

Sasha was silent until she shakes off her negative thoughts and giving him a quick silent nod before gathering the children back inside the building. The old clergyman is infuriated that this man before him, a servant of the Divine Chief God, dares to raised his sword against the Faithful Order!

"Seize him and hang that traitor!"

Upon hearing his order, the Order Guards rushed forwards with spears raised.

"Fools."

Ash silently muttered as he swung his claymore down. The blade cuts off the heads of their spears before cleaving one guard in half while the other stepped back in shock and horror before the claymore's blade went for the second Guard that smashed his head like a cracked egg. The clergymen stood back in horror to see a menacing looking Knight starts to walk towards them. The three Clergymen raised up their swords and rushed to the Knight in a fanatic manner that are willingly sending him into the pits of the underworld. But only that three of them were instantly cleaved in halves by a horizontal swing within a single blow of his claymore while the last clergyman fell back in horror and clanking of armor intensifies. He looks up to the Knight who lift up his claymore once more with the blade pointing downwards.

"Y-You dare-"

"I don't care what God you preach." Ash interrupts with a cold tone, a menacing one in which no one hears as such in many years. "May your soul rest within the Abyss."

With that, the blade impaled his chest before twisting it against the internal organs. The Clergyman screamed in pain and agony before all went silent. Ash whipped the blood away from his greatsword before he noticed something. He heard screaming from above and saw Harpies flying above the city walls as Archers and Mages tries to put them down with arrows and magic while some were swooped up by the Harpies as the man screech for help.

The Siege has begun and there is no time to waste.

Sasha slowly opened the door to see if Ash is alright, only to be horrified to see his work and there are body parts of Order Guards and Clergymen that were strewn around. She covered her mouth and trying not to let out her lunch after seeing such nauseating sight.

"We have to move... it's not safe hiding in the Church anymore while I'm gone to search for an escape route." Ash said while leaning his claymore on his shoulder. "If anyone can still walk, don't stop until we get out of this godforsaken place."

The Warrior Nun calmed down for a while and slowly nodded before organizing the orphans, both human and monster, to get their most important belongings and followed the Knight who is leading them to escape the city.

* * *

_City of Lescatie, Main Streets_

"The gates gonna breach!

"Hold! Hold the gates!"

"The walls have been taken! Don't let them get through!"

The soldiers on top of the walls fought desperately against a variety of monsters and corrupted female warriors while most were trying to bring the ladders down. A group of monster archers shot their arrows with hooks and grappled one of the human archers before an Amazon pulled the rope and drag him down to the opposite side of the walls until he was grabbed by a Hellhound, thus he was drowned in a frenzied sexual orgy of monsters.

Meanwhile, the men tried to barricade the main gates with all their strength while the Ogres tries to tear it down with a battering ram until it was breached by a hail of magic explosions and projectiles with the help of the Baphomets and Witches. Once the gates was breached, Hellhounds and Werewolves swarmed over their defenders with agility and elements of surprise. The human defenders were knocked down, most were unconscious before they were dragged away by their attackers, becoming as spoils of war.

"Charge my brethren! Tonight is ripe and gather your spoils of reward!" Itha raised her Wooden Club as the Orcs marched forwards and clashed against a line of human defenders with their numbers.

As the city was overrun by monster, men were dragged and raped on sight whilst the fighting around them raged on. Not even the women and female combatants are spared as the Succubuses and Demons started to corrupt them by spreading a misasma of Demonic Energy throughout their bodies before turning them into mindless, lustful puppets to sway the defenders from the monstrous attackers.

Smoke and fires erupts from the buildings and began to spread around in it's vicinity. Druella walked into the cobblestone path once entering the city along with her trustful aids standing with her while a massive army of Dark Warriors marched behind.

The one in front of the marching column of monster is an orange-haired succubus wielding a sword who came to greet Druella with a salute.

"Eristia, the city is now ours~" Druella spoke in a sultry voice by whispering words into her ears. The former heroine made a trembled moan. "Occupy every bits and pieces of this city and make sure not a single human tries to escape."

Eristia nodded before turning to the column of monsters and gave out an order.

"All girls, move out!" She yelled while raising Darkleim. "Make sure none shall leave the city!"

...

Inside the royal castle within the city center, the Royal Guards and soldiers of the Order along with it's remaining heroes and heroines barricaded the gates, doors and every window. The clergy preached the Defenders of Lescatie for their last prayers of the Chief God and willingly fight to the last man.

"This is the end, isn't it?"

"I heard one of them is one of our missing heroes! They were seen working alongside with those monsters!"

"No, I swear! I saw Eristia is amongst them. She's turned into a Succubus!"

"All you 'lot get ready! They're coming!"

While the human defenders frantically armed themselves, the gates of the main castle is breached by an explosion and spearmen formed a formation to ward off the attackers. But instead, only one came. As the dust cleared, they were horrified at what they were seeing.

"Ara~? How rude, is this how you treat your guest?"

It's a Succubus, but not just an ordinary one but it's the Fourth Princess of the Royal Makai herself and a Lilim, which is classified as the Daughter of the Demon Lord. She brushed her hair aside and thus made out a loud moan. The defending men trembled as ecstasy for sexual desires overcame their minds, they slowly dropped their shields and weapons before monsters started to pour in. The Knights of the Order stood horrified as they too were overrun, some tried to fend them off but they were pinned down by their sheer numbers.

Hellhounds scaled the walls to disorganized the defending Lescatian Archers and were followed by a group of Wurms and Lamias. Druella smirked as the sexual onslaught of Lescatie shall begin.

However, a group of monsters were seen flying through the air by an explosion. Druella turns around to see a female knight holding a spear towards her.

"Oho~? Now this has gotten interesting."

"I won't let you pass, Fourth Daughter of the Demon Lord." Merse grits her teeth while holding the spear tightly. "As a knight, I uphold my duty to protect this city and the royal family."

The Royal Knights appeared behind Merse and formed a defensive formation with a shield wall. Then the Lilim took a step forwards, Merse felt sweat flowing down through her cheeks while looking back to her Knights, she saw them how they trembled at the sight of the Lilim. She cursed herself that men are becoming vulnerable as they took their sights on this Succubus.

"Now now~, just lay down your arms." The Lilim moaned while emitting an aura of Demonic Energy. Soon after that, monsters of every kind followed her and encircled the human knights as they were about to overwhelm the last batch of defenders.

"The night is still young and we should give out our own love~!"

* * *

_City of Lescatie, the Slums._

Somewhere in the slums, Ash and Sasha led the children through the quiet alleyways of the poor district. Ash raised his hands up in the air and looks up, a group of harpies flew above the area and then looks back as Sasha did the same by following his eyes at where he is looking at. A large group of orcs marched through the streets, passing through the dark alleyway they were in.

"Come on, keep moving."

The slums began slowly to emits loud noises such as screams and moans of pleasures. The monsters have already took over the city and they have just began to run rampant around the area. The children weeped but Sasha hushed them to be quiet, convincing them that everything will be alright once they have a chance to get out.

The elite knight took the next corner to the right to see if the coast is clear then to the left before turning the group. Ash quietly gave out his hand gesture to move quickly before taking to the next corner straight ahead. From there he can see a small sized gate which is left unsecured and standing in the most secluded areas within the city, the guards must have already left the area to reinforce the main gates.

"Over there, our one-way ticket to escape." Ash pointed out as Sasha sighed in relief.

As the group made their way to the gates, their relief was cut short as a number of forty armed Orcs blocked their way with a single Orge stood right in front of them.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Itha smirked as she leaned her large wooden Club against her shoulders. "Humans, trying to escape this city? Tsk, no one dares to go free right under our noses, we are tasked under the orders of Eristia."

"Eristia?!... " Sasha gasped.

"... You know her?" The Knight asked.

"Yes, she's one of the Heroes of Lescatie." She explained with her head hung down solemnly. "The last time I heard about her that she went to search for the legendary sword in the nearby ruins and went missing for a few days... Until now, I realized that she's under the influence of Druella."

"I see... well then." Ash said while unsheathing his Claymore. "Sasha, find a place to hide. Now."

"B-But-"

Sasha was about to protest, yet the Knight silenced her with his emotionless visor staring right into her eyes. Such a sight looks much more intimidating that made her stopped breathing. She has never felt that an amount of pressure before.

"I know..." He said with a cold voice that chilled her spine. "And they will meet something I've brought with me."

As the Knight stepped forwards to the monsters, the Heroine stepped back and led the kids to hide behind the corner of a nearby building. She watched as Ash strapped his crest shield behind his back and to her surprise, his left hand shows signs of glowing embers.

"Huh. So you must be... the rumored Silver-Blue Knight?" Itha spoke haughtily in a prideful manner. "Hmph, too bad that you're just only one man against a numbers of us! Then why don't you just lay down your arms and become our prey?"

As the Knight keeps walking forward, he felt his left hand keeps getting warmer and warmer until it began to emanate flames and thus... it burst out with fury. Ash still kept his hardened gaze behind his visor and spoke a muffled voice underneath his helmet.

"Try me."

At that point, he raised his left arm and a gigantic ball of fire forms out of nowhere. Itha and her band of Orcs stepped back in surprise until the Knight threw the gigantic flaming ball and explodes against the first ranks of orcs. It burns within it's vicinity with heat as hot as the sun itself and Orcs cried out in agony as flames spreads on their bodies. Ash mused himself that they do smelled like roasted pork.

This is one of Ash's favorite Pyromancy spell, the Chaos Bed Vestige.

Itha grits her teeth as the orcs steeled themselves, now knowing that this man is serious on killing them. The leader of her company raised her wooden club in the air.

"All ranks, charge!"

As Ash stepped forth while changing his claymore for a more powerful weapon. His hand reached something for a better weapon in his trusty bottomless box and pulled out his good old friend, a sword made from a large hunk of steel and titanite known as the Greatsword. The finest Ultra Greatsword ever forged by the Knights of Berenike. In the meantime, Sasha widened her eyes in shock to see Ash pulls out a massive sword from a simple, portable and a small wooden box.

_'What in Chief Gods name...!?'_

The orcs stopped at their tracks to see a male knight is now wielding a massive sword, larger than they have ever seen and they stood in bewilderment. Ash smiled under his helmet before he clashed against an orc and with one vertical swing of his blade mercilessly cleaved the first orc in half before following with the rest of the first ranks as the bodies of orcs were sliced into halves with his horizontal spinning attack.

Limbs and body parts began to strewn all over the place. The monster tried to pin him down in numbers but it was no use as the Ashen One cleaved them down mercilessly with no hesitation as their body parts exploded into a mist of bloody heaps. Itha was shaken to witness such a dangerous individual actually exists!

The rumors of the Silver-Blue Knight was supposed to be an excuse depiction of a male warrior that tried to scare off the mamono but this is his real nature, his true strenght and his way of fighting is nothing to be underestimated and not in the same leagues as Human warriors nor the Heroes themselves. Itha decided to charge into the fray to quell him until Ash looks up and rolled aside before a large wooden club smashed into the cobblestone ground. As soon as the Ogre stood up and looks up to the Knight, she raised her Club once more.

***Shraak!***

Only that her wrist got bisected from her arm by his Greatsword due to it's great length and her hand that still holds the club, flies up into the air. Her wooden club fell to the ground and the Ogre screamed in pain while gripping her wrist before she was silenced as the blade of the Greatsword vertically cleaved her entire body in half. The rest of the orcs stood in fear once they saw their captain died by his own hands before Ash lifted up his Greatsword once more and charge against the remaining monsters.

Sasha and some of the older children watched the horrifying scenes of mamonos screamed in terror and agony as they were slaughtered. The walls of the surrounding houses were covered in blood as body limbs and organs continuously strewn all over the place. She knew that Ash doesn't have Mana but her thoughts betrayed her as soon as he summoned a large fireball from his bare hand and wielding a massive sword like a feather which any ordinary human being is unable to wield that. Things like that is impossible to pull off as if he was truly an oddity.

_'Such brutality and not a single hint of remorse...'_ She mentally noted while trembling in fear. _'Despite no mana, he used magic... Just... what is he...?'_

Once the slaughter is done. Ash scanned his surroundings and saw the last surviving orc, whom he have her knees cut off while trying to reach for her hammer and crawling through the ground as she squirmed in pain with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hurgk!... Agh... M-Mommy..."

Ash just scoffed and decided to let her live, either she will die later while succumbing to her serious injury. Leaning his Greatsword on his shoulders and signaling the nun and the children that the coast is clear. Sasha looked down to the surviving Orc in pity and while quietly giving her a prayer. Once they've reached the gates, Ash pulls the lever before the gates opened, the Knight turns around and saw Sasha waving at him on the nearby stables.

"Good. This makes our escape much more faster."

It was a relief that horses are still on the stables and Sasha helped the children to the embark the horse-drawn Caravan with everyone on board. Ash whipped the leash before the horses whined and moved the transport into the city outskirts.

* * *

_Lescatie City Outskirts._

Sasha looked behind to see the major parts of the city are still burning and black smoke rose from a distance while the orphans, both humans and monsters, watched in fear and anxiety.

She knew that their home is still there, but for now; not anymore. She can still hear the clashes of blades, the battles and screams echoed through the air. Lescatie has fallen but they escaped the city from the bloody siege with the help of a foreign knight.

But something came into her realization, she knew that her beloved ones are still there and she tried her best to ignore the fate of her friends once the siege is over.

"Elt... Merse... Ms. Noscrim... everyone, I'm sorry." Sasha muttered silently in grief as tears fell across her cheeks. "I wished all of you should come with us, but all of you dedicated yourselves to defend the city."

The Ashen One did not respond as horses clopped their hooves through the dirt pathways. When he looks behind the besieged city, he noticed something is going on that fills him with dread and stopped the transport.

"What's going on over there?"

Sasha looks back towards the direction on what he is witnessing and saw a transparent pink hue of mist that is strewn all across the city. She noticed what it is.

"It's coming from the main castle. The Fourth Daughter of the Demon Lord is releasing a miasma filled with Demonic Energy from a powerful spell that is intended for... monsterization." Sasha remarked grimly while solemnly looking down. "She's turning all of the female citizens into lustful puppets by corrupting their Mana. Soon, along with the males, they were later turned into monsters."

Ash could not help but watch as the city slowly turned silent when the transparent mist of pink hue took over. The city is already doomed, filled with lust and pleasurable debaucheries. It disgusts him alright, while they were still nowhere as near as in the same level of sheer brutality of the monsters of his world until seeing them doing it to the human citizens of Lescatie frightens him, not because it just turns them into Monsters. These monster are literally driving humans into extinction if this monster expansion still keeps up. Like how the first flames spreads the curse of the darksign among the humans after Gwyn linked himself to the Fire, the result caused it to turn them into Undead or worst, into horrible abominations that led the downfall of many Kingdoms.

The Ashen One tilted his head side wards from those thoughts and whipped the leash, the horses neighs and the caravan began to move once more as the two unlikely heroes along with the orphan children to make their journey towards it's neighboring nation.

"So, do you have an idea where we are heading at?" Ash asked.

"We're highly likely heading to Gaul." Sasha replied. "It's a neutral country in the West where the Mamonos are tolerated there, but I heard that only the Mamonos are decent enough to live there unlike those who lived within the Demon Realm."

"I see." The Knight hummed while quietly whipping the leash. _'At least those neutral kingdoms knows how to control their population.'_

"So... what are you gonna do after this?" The former nun asked to the Knight.

"Well, I might join a Mercenary Guild again to do some odd jobs." Ash replied before turning to her. "How about you?"

"I... still have no idea but to watch over the children." Sasha replied with an embarrassed expression while fidgeting her fingers. "Maybe... is it fine that we should work together, right?"

"Working together...?" The Knight was silent for a moment before he broke out a laugh that made her jump. "Working together... how silly that it is... if it were..."

The Ashen One stared out for a moment as memories, those familiar voices began to speak into his mind. Those words he remembered that are told were old and ancient.

...

' _So, what do you say? Why not help one another on this lonely journey?'_

...

_'No worries! Adventuring is my life; I'm prepared for the worst. Hah hah hah hah!'_

...

_'...The only thing to do, really, after a nice toast. You are a true friend. Best of luck with your duty.'_

...

Ash smiled underneath his helmet before he turned to Sasha, who still have a dumbfounded look on her face. He sighed as he turn his face straightforward to it's path.

"Maybe... having a companion... isn't bad after all."

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ends**


	3. Pursued

_City of Lescatie_

The night of the siege is over as the sun rises. What's left of the former human city were citizens with their minds overcame with lust and other pleasurable desires. Most people smiled and cheered to their occupiers but their moral codes of decency was thrown out of the window and the Mamonos are enjoying their fruits of victory... while doing non-stop intercourse with human men while the women went undergo monsterization. Only half of female population within the city turned into Succubuses while most of it's citizens began to convert themselves into the Sabbath or the Order of the Fallen Faith.

The kingdom's military training grounds; the Hero Barracks and Order Churches were turned into places of pleasures and other centers of entertainments. Inside the Royal Castle, everything is thrown into a sight of debauchery as maids and other female servants were turned into lustful puppets while raping the male servants and the Queen of Lescatie is busy with King Castor in their bedroom chambers. In the meantime, Druella is standing on top of the balcony and watched over the newly occupied city of Lescatie as Dark Knights and Warriors marched in formations through the main roads. This scene will make her mother proud with the annexation of the former human kingdom that is about to be integrated into a new Demon Realm of Lescatie.

"I wonder... where did that rumored Silver-Blue Knight be?" Druella wondered herself as if her forces managed to captured him and will gladly turn him to serve the Royal Makai. "Ah~, he was an interesting fellow as the rumors says, but I pity that he might be already an incubus."

As the Lilim was fantasizing about her person of interest, a knock was heard on the door before an Imp messenger came in. Druella curiously raised up her brow.

"Yes? Have you found the Knight?"

"Your Highness, we did not find your person of interest but..." The Imp said until her face morphed into a grim expression. "Our soldiers have found something else."

...

Somewhere in the slum areas, a Dhampir looked over a dead corpse of her beloved comrade Itha, an Ogre captain and leader of her Orc detachment who got her body cleaved into half. She can see the dried trail of tears in her eyes showing that she died with misery and agony, she kneeled down and closed her eyes to bid her peace. Sandra looked all over the place that is strewn with rotten limbs and body parts, all the Orcs and one survivor of Itha's company were completely annihilated.

A detachment force managed to find one surviving Orc named Clarise that had spoke of the rumored Silver-Blue Knight is the cause of the bloody carnage before he escaped the city with a group of other humans, she died shortly after her body succumbed to her wounds.

"Just what is he..." the Dhampir closed her mouth with her hands to avoid the sickly smell of rotting flesh. "A single human should not be capable to do such... a bloody carnage."

She wasn't alone, there were other mamonos within the area whom are trying to clean up the carnage. Most of them were disgusted and some even hesitated to grab a dead torso of an Orc with it's head fully intact before throwing in a wagon full of dead body parts. The smell was horrendous which makes her sick that the stench would cause her to vomit.

Sandra stared at the dead faces of Orcs, it is a nauseating sight. All of their faces shows signs of horrified and painful expressions which made to state her mind in disbelief; what kind of a person could do such horrible things to other living beings? The Mamono knew that they were not the only ones to get brutally killed during the siege, some of her soldiers have crossed human corpses of Order Guards and clergymen near an empty orphanage and they died on a similar manner and they're even fresh. Although, that man seems to be not on friendly terms with the Order.

Sandra wakes up from her thoughts before turning around to see the Fourth Princess and her Royal Dark Knights came to inspect the area. Upon their arrival, Druella tensed as she stood back with wide eyes as her Dark Guards flinched in shock to see a bloody field of corpses.

"What happened here...?" Druella uttered silently in fear before a Dhampir greeted her with a salute. "Sandra, who... who did this?"

"It was the Silver-Blue Knight." The Damphir replied with a grim face. "We've managed to recover one surviving Orc, the only sole eyewitness of this carnage before she succumbed to her injuries."

"And the Knight?"

"He escaped with a group humans during the siege." She explained before pausing for a while. "He's somewhere out there in the countryside of Lescatie."

"Then we must send out every detachment force to scour all over this kingdom." Druella ordered with a glaring expression. "This pain and suffering he caused on my fellow people shall not be go unpunished."

Sandra stood firm and bowed respectively to the Fourth Daughter of the Royal Makai.

"At your command!"

* * *

...

...

"Solaire! Now's the chance!"

A Knight summoned his lightning spear and hurled it over against Gwyn, the first Lord of Cinder.

"I'm sorry, your highness."

Solaire felt pity and full of regret, the Knight of the Sunlight was battling against a God along with his Undead Ally. This Gwyn, is nothing more but an empty husk as if even the gods themselves aren't saved from the Curse.

As his lightning spear struck, it paralyzed the Lord of Cinder before Ash saw the chance and rushed towards, he jumped with his Claymore swinging overhead.

_'This is the end!'_

With a single blow of his claymore struck the empty husk of Gwyn until the Lord of Cinder fell on his knees. Soon after his body dispersed into ashes, their victory has been achieved.

"It's over..." Ash panted as he dug the claymore's blade deep into the ashen ground. "It's done.."

He looked over to the First Flame and it began to dwindle, he decided to leave it behind so that a new age can usher. Knowing the secrets that Gwyn has interfered the natural cycle and now the curse has been lifted.

"Solaire... we have to leave..."

Then something he felt isn't right, as he turned to his companion, he saw the Knight of Sunlight was kneeling before the dwindling flame.

"Solaire...?"

The Knight of Sunlight did not said anything but his eyes were locked to the First Flame before he extends his hands over the fire.

"Is this... my sun?" Solaire muttered with dilated eyes and his soul seems were drawn to the alluring Flame. "Ah... so warm... so bright."

"Solaire... what are you doing?" Ash walks over to the Knight of Sunlight until it was too late.

He stood horrified that the flames engulfed starts to engulf the entire area and the knight of sunlight stood up as the flames engulfed his arms.

"Ah, yes! I found it!" Ash could not utter a word. His companion has completely lost his mind. "After years of searching it, I finally found my sun!"

Then the first flames becomes brighter and brighter, Ash shielded himself before the first flames bursts outwards with a powerful heat. The Elite Knight cursed himself as he felt his body is burning and turning into ash.

_'Solaire... what have you done...'_

* * *

...

...

...

Ash opened his eyes, glancing left and right to look for a target before drawing his Black Bow of Pharis.

_'Another memory...'_ His mind silently uttered. _'It was a long time ago since that happened.'_

Then he heard a bush making a rustling sound until a silhouette of a small creature runs from it's cover. The Elite Knight pulled his string and let out an arrow.

**_*SHAK!*_ **

His arrow managed to hit the target and saw the creature stumbled on the ground. It was a hare, the Ashen One walks over to his prey and tied it on the rope with two other dead rabbits around his shoulders he hunt down earlier.

"These aren't enough..."

Ash walks into another area and saw two more hares within the vicinity. The Knight drew two arrows, then he silenced them off before they get the chance to see their hunter and attempted to flee.

"Now this is enough."

Once he received two more dead hares, he looks up in the sky as the sun is about to set and Ash decided walk back to the camp.

Meanwhile, Sasha is setting up a campfire with the help of the older children. It's been three days since they've left the city and went to the North-Western Region of Lescatie that is facing towards Gaul. The former heroine had been wondering how the Knight has been doing since that day of the Siege, she could not help but feeling dread and fear.

She witnessed the carnage he did back there made her uncomfortable and could not bring out those thoughts of his display of brutality that no person would do such a thing. The people that may have been telling the rumors to be true which he is an unrelenting warrior but did not explain his true nature to inflict so much pain to the mamonos.

_'How did he... became like this...?'_

She tried to shake off her thoughts but then came a feeling of pain and guilt. Yet deep down, she did felt guilt. It was during that day she witnessed the outcome once the siege has ended, not just because she has turned against the Order but her actions has caused the fate of the City and the Kingdom itself. She did believed about the peaceful coexistence of monsters and humans after seeing the Order's corruption that inflicts their suffering and not even a child was spared.

While trying to atone for her actions, she decided to aid the monsters of the Demon Realm with intelligence to exploit the kingdoms defenses in hopes that Druella can turn the city and the kingdom where monsters and humans can live peacefully, but the end result is the opposite. The truth was much more malicious than she realized. Druella and her army is turning humans into monsters rather than coexisting with their human existence and turned the entire city into nothing more but a massive den of Lust and unspeakable Depravity, now she felt on what they've been doing was not out of true love as she can still hear their jeering of pleasures in her mind ever since the city fell. This time is another sin that she could not atone for it.

When the children played around, her ears perked up and heard a female voice that starts to whisper in her mind with a malevolent tone.

_**'Aww~, poor you.'**_ The voice began to speak. **_'You've left your friends behind.'_**

_'Who... Who is this?'_ Sasha's eyes went wide before turning around in confusion.

**_'Why can't you turn back and meet your beloved Elt?'_** A voice spoke once again into her mind. **_'I'm sure he would be disappointed if you're not able to meet him~'_**

"Chief God?..." She muttered in surprise. "Is that you?"

**_'Will you not set your true feelings for him?'_** The mysterious sultry voice continued. _**'Even so, why not let the Knight join you?'**_

"No... I can't he's..." Sasha silently utters while shaking off her head. "H-He's..."

**'Oh my~, even you developed your feelings for him~!'** The voice of the _"Chief God"_ spoke seductively in a joyous tone. _**'I'm sure you will be happier to turn him unto you, all you need is to have more faith in me.** '_

"Faith... in you?"

**_'Yes... I can make you even attractive, even more beautiful. It is full of happiness and that is your wish for everyone!'_** This _"God"_ spoke within her mind as the warrior nun began to tempt to follow her words. ** _'So that you shall have him forever. I think he might be a perfect husband for you~'_**

As the large bonfire crackles while the children began telling stories, some of them laugh and some of them cried due to haunted story tellings, both human and monsters have been started to get along with each other. Then one of the children, a young boy named Ralph turned around as he heard footsteps nearby of moving grasses and cracking sticks. From the shadows, Ash emerged with a pack of dead hares hanging on the ropes by his shoulders.

"Hey look! He came back!"

"Oh boy, Food! I'm hungry."

**_'Oh look Sasha, he's back~'_** The darkness within her mind begins to form a malicious smile **. _'Now's your chance and-... wait.'_**

When the Fallen God set her eyes on a peculiar Silver-Blue Knight. Her eyes widened in surprise when she felt that he have no Mana, which is impossible that no living being should be alive without it. But nevertheless, he is alive and an odd one until she felt something else was much more ominous and it's presence comes from his very being that is full of void.

Then deep within is all she saw is a flame, it crackled brightly inside his empty human husk. Out of her curiosity; she attempt to look in further and swore that she can see the Flame is slowly growing until she felt a chill despite in her spiritual form before looking around in confusion and turned her eyes that was set on the mysterious fire. The Fallen God felt her essence of demonic energy is creeping out for the flames, trying to corrupt it. But instead, it was being devoured by the fire, turning into ashes and making it more brighter, larger and even more dangerous.

**_'No... stay away.'_** The Fallen God stepped back from the flames with growing fear. ** _'What... what are you?!'_**

When the Flames that resides within the dark abyss of it's carrier, it bursts out in heating brilliance as if the Fallen God felt that she is being roasted alive in a painful sensation and unable to scream in terror. Whatever this _thing_ is something beyond of this world and it was that akin to some sort of a God. The Fallen Goddess began to flee from this heating nightmare and managed to escape Sasha's mind. After that, the Fallen God felt some of her spiritual body parts have turned into ash and cursed the sight of that thing called _"The Flame"._

While the children laughed with joy, Sasha, who have been sitting idly for the entire time, perks up in surprise as she can no longer hear it's voice. She swear that something is reaching into her mind that was about to possess her. Yet it completely left her alone and turned around to see Ash is preparing to roast some rabbits before looking up to her with his face full of concern.

_'What... was that?'_

"Is something alright?" He asked.

Sasha quickly responded with a smile yet nervous eyes. The Ashen One can see that and he might think she's into something, but that didn't bother him at least. Soon after the feast, the children went to sleep on the covered wagon before the Warrior Nun put out the fires while Ash watched the entire area as a guard in case of bandits or stray monsters are roaming around.

"So... shall we go?" She heard his voice and turned around to see him, still facing the darkened roads. "The longer we stay here, the higher the risk may be when the monsters finds us where we are."

Upon hearing his words made Sasha looks around the vicinity before turning her glance to him once more, nodding. Both the Nun and the Knight embarks the wagon before Ash whipped the leash, Sasha sat down beside the orphans before closing her eyes. The Elite Knight watched cautiously on every edges of the dark corners of the forest while steering the horses under the dark skies.

Even in her dreams... she can still no longer to hear it's voice.

...

**_*CLACK!* *CLACK!* *CLACK!*_ **

...

While the sounds to wooden wheels and the clopping of hooves echoed through the eerie forest, Ash looks to the left and he swore that his senses felt someone is watching him. The Knight accelerated the carriage's pace until he heard a distant sounds of moving grass and cracking sticks. Yet they did not stop and he knew they were followed.

Ash slowly stopped the carriage and calmed the horses. He unsheathed his broadsword and grabbed a followers torch before wandering into the darkness and waited, he made a defensive stance before something rushed upon.

A dark silhouette figure jumped out from the darkness and Ash swings his sword, cutting the being in half from it's torso as it whimpered in pain. He looks down to see the being is a Werewolf with her facial expression of horrified agony. He stared back to the darkness and saw a pack, he caught five of them. Ash hardened his gaze before charging in.

...

* * *

_Demon Realm City of Lescatie_

Druella is sitting on the throne room within the castle of Lescatie, she couldn't think but trying to shake off those thoughts from the previous days after witnessing... that carnage.

She still couldn't even fathom the display of the gory scene that was left in the once secluded areas in the slums. Sandra, one of her loyal subordinates was still in distraught after witnessing the fate of her comrade and the news about the fate of Itha's Company and their annihilation that spreads throughout the City. The moral of her Army have detoriated even further making some situations even worse that led some of the mamono in an attempt to delve into mutiny.

That is until her thoughts was interrupted as she heard flapping wings which is coming from behind the seat of the throne.

"Your highness, I bring grave news."

She heard the voice, her red pupils glanced back and saw a Dark Angel appeared from the shadows. They were once pure angelic beings whom are fallen from grace due to high exposure of Demonic Energy. Although, the Fallen God was an ally to the Demon Realm.

Druella closed her eyes. "Speak, messenger."

"Our Goddess have caught her sights on your person of interest." The Dark Angel explained. "While attempting to possess the heroine named Sasha Fullmoon, she saw the Silver-Blue Knight."

_'So he's still somewhere out there and Sasha is with him? I though she will join our cause to expand the Demon Realm.'_ Druella slowly opened her eyes and glanced towards the Dark Angel. "Any other explanations?"

"Well, that begs the question is that our goddess saw something within the Silver-Blue Knight is rather than an ordinary human." Said the Dark Angel while looking down anxiously. "He possess no Mana as he is an empty husk until she mentioned about the flames that will eat her alive if she dares to go deep, she left Sasha alone in fear."

' _No Mana? That's impossible.'_ Her eyes widened as her mind spoke in surprise. _'No living being would be alive without it, however...'_

"You mentioned about the flames, am I right?" Druella said with the word that is being mentioned, caught her interest. "What did she means by that?"

"That I do not know, our fallen god is in a complete disarray." The Dark Angel shook her head. "It's nothing we've witnessed a situation on our goddess before and she's highly likely not to be involved to provoke him."

"How so?" Druella raised her brow in question. "There needs to be a reason."

"She... she spoke that if she dares to intrude him again." Then the Dark Angel clenched her hand altogether. "Then that _Flame_ would seek out and devour her."

Now this intrigued Druella even more, the message is even more cryptic and does not understand what it even means. Does this means that he was blessed by some unknown _"Flame"_ deity rather than the Chief God? No, as it was mentioned before that he has no mana and it's completely impossible to gain such a divine blessing, it's literally bringing powers for a person that is already dead.

"Did this "deity" said... anything to her?"

"No, she simply saw what it did and mentioned that it is out of this world before she left Sasha alone and in our conclusion is that the man of your interest is extremely dangerous." The dark angel said in a dreaded tone and tilted her head sideways. "There's not even a mention of this _"Flame"_ that can even speak to her, therefore, it's real nature stood unclear. That's all what I have to say."

"I see, then you're dismissed." Druella ordered as the dark angel bowed and left the chamber

The chamber was silent for a while, Druella sighed before looking up, wondering about the knight. Whatever this _"Flame"_ is, could be the sole reason that may have protected him from high exposure of Demonic Energy.

"Whoever you are, Silver-Blue Knight." She spoke before making a malicious smile. "Once I find you, I will learn more about you and then you shall become my pet... there is nothing for you to escape my grasp."

* * *

_Lescatie Countryside, North-Western Region._

...

It was sunrise and Sasha slowly opened her eyes, yawning from her sleep. She looks around and to see the orphans are still sleeping before looking up to see Ash. But her eyes widened in shock and made a small shriek, only to see him soaked in blood on some parts of his armor.

"Ash? You're covered in blood!"

"Yes, I know."

"What happened?"

"Monsters, nothing else."

"Y-You should have tell me."

"I might wake up the children." He spoke in a monotone voice. "It will cause panic. They'll be distracted and gain their attention on you before they will attempt to infect you with their bites."

After his explanation, he said nothing more but another whip on the leash for the horses to keep up the pace. Sasha pouted in annoyance before letting out a deep sigh as she sat down and massage her temples.

It felt a couple of hours has passed as the carriage kept going down the dirt road and entered the open fields, he saw a sight of a long trail of caravans. Ash stopped in front of the lead carriage and greets the lead merchant while Sasha peeks up to hear their conversation.

"Oh? Why hello there! Is there something that I can help you?" The lead merchant asked.

"... are you heading to Lescatie?" The Knight asked, the answer he received is a nod from the merchant.

"Aye! Yes we are, did something happened?"

"The City has fallen under the hands of the Demon Realm." His warning made the lead merchant widened his eyes. "You'd better turn around, if you don't believe me then enter at your own risk."

"O-Oi! Is that why there are increasing numbers of Mamono's around this region?" One of the Mercenary Guards asked the Knight in which Ash nodded in return, his reply stands clear which have made quite an uproar amongst the people within the Caravan. "Damn, we should have been informed about this! We never knew that the Siege was coming sooner than we realized."

"I assume that most of you are foreign mercenaries, am I correct?" The Knight asked. The lead merchant nodded.

"Aye, we are just volunteers from Gaul. We respond in order aid Lescatie with our paid provisions." The Merchant said before pointing towards the Mercenaries. "The Mercenaries here are hired to reinforce the city. But since you've informed us the fate of the Theocracy itself, I thank you for warning us."

Ash waved his hands before whipping the leash, once the carriage moved to the right side of the road. The children woke up and saw a sight of a merry band of armed Mercenaries standing besides a long trail of carriages and merchant men.

"Wow, look at them."

"Some of them are Knights."

As the single carriage pressed on, Ash glanced back to see the leading carriage began to turn away from it's intended destination. However, he noticed something as when he looked up to the skies to see a flock of birds in a distance coming on their way.

_'... hold on a minute...'_

As he watched closer, those aren't birds... those are...

"Harpies!" One of the Mercenaries cried while pointing upwards.

A massive flock began to swoop down down to their targets as men began to arm themselves while merchants steered their wagons in different directions, causing a mass disarray on the Caravan trail. Ash whipped the leash causing the horses to run.

It was a mess as countless men were swooped up and screamed, some tried fight back but their numbers pinned them down. Some human carriages at the end of the trail saw the commotion and attempted to flee but were caught regardless with harpies making a pincer attack from the air. However, a single carriage where Ash and Co. are already outside of the monsters curbstomb battle against the Mercenaries while Sasha and the children are seeing the mayhem ensues, but their carriage did not save them from the prying eyes of the harpies.

"Look out!" Michael cried while pointing up in the skies.

The Knight looks up to see six harpies in the air and swooped down, Ash ducked down before their claws grabbed him.

"Sasha, grab the leash!" Ash suddenly grabbed the Nun into the driving seat. "I'll shoot them down."

"Eh-Huh?! Why me?!"

"Just steer the horses and don't let it go!"

As the carriage proceeds to run, the Knight stood up while keeping his feet in balance during a bumpy ride. Then he watched cautiously up in the air to see the harpies taking sharp turns before swooping down at their direction. Ash drew his Black Bow and took aim, then fired. The first arrow struck the first harpy in the head and crashed into the dirt road while the rest scattered.

"One down, five more to go."

He shot another arrow and took down another harpy on her right wing causing her to crash down. Ash drew another one while aiming to his next target, but his third shot missed as the flying mamono took a barrel roll through the air. He shot another arrow which caused them to disperse but they did not stop and are still hot on their trail.

"To damnation with these fiends." Ash muttered with a curse.

One of the last three harpies manage to keep up with her speed while dodging his arrows several times. That is not until he then realize another harpy was flying on the left side of the carriage.

"Ash! Watch out!"

The Knight spun around to see a pair of claw right in front of him and grabbed his shoulders.

_'Oh no you don't!'_

He grunts while pulling the creature down with his strength, but her left free claw scratched him down against his helmet to lose his balance, attempting to throw him off from the rumbling carriage.

Ash manage to hold on the ledge before he grabbed down the harpy then threw her off to the ground, her frail body almost hit the nearest pursuing harpy and frantically lost her flight course, ended up by crashing into the nearest tree causing her death.

He watched cautiously on the last harpy, until he realized that she is slowing down before flying up in the air in a different direction. The Knight whipped his Black Bow and cautiously watched on guard.

"A-Are they gone?" Sasha asked while trembling.

"Don't stop until I say so." Ash replied with a gruff in his voice. "They might send another attachment to pursue us."

...

Melody was standing atop on one of the merchant carriage, some of the men groaned in agony as they were being lifted up in the air by her other brethren. She, however, was one of the rare harpy subspecies, a Black Harpy, who are known for their cunning intelligence.

"Bring these men to Lescatie and rest of the Demon Lord's Army would enjoy mating them." She ordered as her loyal subordinates nodded.

Harpies are one of the only few monster species that doesn't crave for men in 24/7, Melody sighed deeply, most of these men are handsome alright but mating season is already over since the Demon Army marched through the borders. Since they aren't interested for having sex right now, then they will bring these human prisoners to the city for any other monsters would enjoy having a husband and increasing their moral. Therefore, Princess Druella will be pleased.

However, she realized something; the group she sent to pursue a single carriage that escaped their clutches. She flew up to the air to know if they succeeded and only to see one harpy returned.

"Cherry, where is your team?" Melody raised up her brow in confusion until she realized her frightened expression. "What happened?"

"It's... It's him!" Her trusted subordinate named Cherry, began to exaggerate. "The rumored Silver-Blue Knight in flesh! We saw him!"

Her words brought chills to her spine, so he was there all along and managed to escape before she knew.

"Lena and Chelsea were shot down." Cherry hung her head down in sadness. "Gisela, Nesta and Sarah are also dead while trying to pursue them."

Melody couldn't think but tensed at those words. Realizing the Silver-Blue Knight is still out there and needs to report on the nearest army detachment of Druella's Army, which is Eristia's Battalion that were currently scouring around the region.

"I'll send a messenger to Eristia, that Druella's person of interest is likely heading to the borders." Melody stated before letting out a sigh. "I'm going to assign a new team for you."

"But what about the knight?"

"Send a team to keep an eye on him, they aren't too far." Melody ordered. "Keep their tracks before Eristia can send a detachment before they can overwhelm him."

"B-But he's only one man!" Cherry tried to protest, yet Melody interrupts her plea.

"Fool, a single man like him is dangerous to encounter." Melody furrowed her brow with a grim facial expression. "Have you forget that he alone slaughtered an entire company of forty orcs during the Siege? Even the strongest of Ogres like Itha was slain by his blade. I doubt that our numbers are sufficient to overwhelm him if he can pass more than he previously slaughtered, imagine that."

Cherry tried to finds words to protest, but she couldn't. The captain of her company made a good statement as rumors of the Silver-Blue Knight is an unrelenting individual who killed the mamono's without even hesitating even if they tried to beg for their mercy. If they kept pursuing them then there is no doubt that they won't be returning alive.

Once the gathered the prisoners, Melody's Company send several harpies to track down where the carriage had left and send a single messenger to Eristia's Detachment Force.

...

Near the river stream, Sasha carefully stroke the horse's mane while Ash remain on guard. The horses were exhausted within an hour after the chase and decided to take rest.

"Do you think we've lost them?" She asked.

"I don't think so." Ash responded while still holding the grip of his unsheathed broadsword. "They've might send scouts to track us down."

"The Mamono's are known for their keen smell." Sasha explained anxiously. "There is no doubt that they will not stop until we've reached the neutral borders."

The horses began to lift up their heads and shake their mouths, indicating that the beasts of burden have finished replenishing their thirst before Sasha whipped the leash as Ash climbed up on the carriage. Their journey continued on under the orange skies as the sun sets.

* * *

_Demon Army Detachment Camp, West-Northern Region._

"So... they're still heading towards the borders." Eristia spoke while looking over the map of the region. "How sly of them. Once we find them, then I will likely let them to take a taste of my new blade."

Eristia Vitral mused with a smile, with a hand placing on her hips while her fingers fidgeting the hilt of her legendary sword known as Darkleim. She licked her lips, wondering if she can make this Knight as her new servant once they met.

"Messenger, you're dismissed." The Harpy bowed before exiting her tent before the orange haired Succubus turned towards a gray-haired Incubus. "Yuriy? How's my dear loving husband doing~?"

"Uh? Oh! I'm here... I... just."

Eristia swayed her hips while walking towards the man she loved, named Yuriy Karelstein. They were once partners in their time as humans when Eristia was a heroine while her assistant and squire, Yuriy, went into a journey to find the Magic Sword of Truth. Their treasure hunt came to an end once Eristia was exposed from massive amount of Demonic Energy that turns her into a Succubus. He too succumbed to her thirst of lust and both of them turn into their service for the Fourth Born. Right now they didn't matter for what they have become until after the fall of Lescatie and they have a new mission:

Is to track down the Silver-Blue Knight.

"Once we find him, shall we have him as our servant. Don't we?" Eristia moaned as the tip of her index finger slide downwards into her shaft. "Even though, we are former heroes and I doubt he can stand a chance."

"B-But what if the rumors are true?" Yuriy asked nervously. "I-I might lose you-"

"Shhh~, calm down, there's nothing to be afraid of." She hushed with her index finger closing his lips. "Imagine with our powers combined together, consider it as an overkill."

Eristia embraced her partner before giving him a passionate kiss and let his hands to fondle her breasts. Throughout the entire night, moans of pleasures filled the tent.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ends**


	4. The Fallen Hero

_Valley Ridge, Observation Peak._

On top of the mountain sides, Eristia watched over the mountain roads in a distance with her telescope. It's been two days since they've started to follow the tracks of the Silver-Blue Knight and the human refugees. She mused herself at their cunningness that they managed to avoid the patrols despite the heavy presence of her Detachment all across the North-Western Regions of Lescatie.

The last report she received when scouts from a nearby detachment saw a single carriage full of humans taking an alternate path to Valley Ridge, yet one of them is a knight garbed in silver and blue among the refugees. There is no doubt that it is him.

"So... do you know when they are coming?" Eristia asked towards a harpy as she lands nearby her side.

"They have just arrived." The Harpy quickly replied.

"Ah, so they've taken the hard way." She caught a sight of wagon in a distance and there she saw him, the Silver-Blue Knight that have been rumored by his cause to scare off the mamono. "The paths of the mountains are treacherous but I applaud of their bravery."

She mused herself with a smirk before looking back to a group of Hellhounds. "Linda, scour the paths and follow their traces while we're gonna give them a surprise."

"What about the harpies, ma'am?" Then Linda asked curiously. "We might need an extra hand you know?"

"The Valley is notoriously foggy." Yuriy replied. "Harpies may be under risk when they crashed into something."

Eristia then looked back to the Valley through her telescope once more and saw the carriage within a distance disappeared under the foggy clouds of the mountainous region. She smiled wickedly, thinking that they could not escape their clutches and also crushing their hopes for freedom.

"There is no way for you to get away, Silver-Blue Knight."

* * *

_Lescatie North-Western Region, Valley Ridge._

Valley Ridge is the most treacherous routes within the North-Western Region of Lescatie. Many stories speaks of desperate merchants and travelers came to this route lost their carriage full of valuable riches that fell into the cliffs due to unlucky accidents that occurred such as landslides, bandits and of course this place is extremely foggy that limited their vision to watch for the paths.

However, this is an alternate road heading towards Gaul while the path they would have originally taken are blocked by mamono outposts and a lot of patrol activities that were guarding the main roads. Ash wouldn't risk going there as they might get exposed to their prying eyes on them and ended up capturing Sasha and the kids, thus he decided to take the hard way.

Sasha sat nervously while trembling once she sees a few pebbles and massive rocks slowly causing tremors before rolling down the mountain hills towards the cliffs and disappeared into the mist. It was indeed a hazardous place where many people tried to cross here and died.

_'Oh, Chief God!'_

She heard this route was meant to be a safe passageway for Lescatie's refugees in order to escape the doomed Kingdom! The warrior nun began to think what was the monarch of Lescatie, King Castor, was even thinking to risk his own people's lives by going through here?!

In the meantime, Ash carefully steered the horses to take sharp turns and took caution to look for paths. While roads on the mountains were indeed dangerous and there is a high probability if some parts of the road would collapse and lead to their deaths. Then he caught a glimpse of cracks on the paths before pulling the leash to stop the horses until a huge chunk of the road crumbled, fortunately, it didn't collapse entirely but only took a half of the roadside and carry on.

"M-Miss Fullmoon, I'm scared." Squeaked a young Bear Mamono in tears while looking over the edge of the cliffs.

"There's no need to be afraid." Sasha hushed while carrying the young monster into her arms. "It will be alright, Mr. Cyrus knows what he's doing."

Once the carriage took another sharp turn to the left, Ash cursed when he saw a wooden bridge. Most of it was worn down and prone to collapse is a high possibility. The Knight tightened the leash and leading the horses to carefully cross over to the other side. As the horse stepped in, sounds of creaks and wooden cracks filled the silent atmosphere.

Sasha closed her eyes and prayed to the Chief God along with the children. When the carriage went halfway through, he heard a loud snap and glanced back. The section of the bridge that leads to where they have started, began to collapse. The children screamed and Ash whipped the horses and frantically take up the pace until reaching to the other side before the entire bridge broke down into rubble.

"That was close." Ash muffled under his helmet before glancing back to the group. "Are you alright?"

"Are we... are we dead?" The nun slowly opened her eyes and looked around in confusion.

"Sounds you're alright." Ash then turns around and steered the horses to the near end of the valley.

"H-Hey Mr. Cyrus can we do that again?" Spoke young girl while raising her hand.

"Yeah! That was awesome Mr. Cyrus!" Then a boy jumped up with joy.

"Henry! Jennifer! How can you say that?!" Sasha suddenly raised her voice, scolding the two. "Don't you know how extremely dangerous it is?!"

The Knight then shrugged while Sasha continued to lecture the two children behind him after they've said such statement, which made Sasha not even proud of them. But surely, they're just children and they're still young to understand about the true danger that lies whenever is careless. He simply tilted his head sideways in annoyance before he felt something odd as if someone is watching them.

_'It feels we're being watched.'_ The Ashen One glanced upwards and he swore he saw glimpses of two silhouettes jumping above the mountain cliffs through the fog and disappeared. _'... I don't like this... and they're already here.'_

...

Once they've reached at the end of the valley, he stopped the carriage and saw two unlikely individuals standing right in front of them. Between the carriage driver himself and the two individuals facing at him in a standoff made Ash a frustrating sigh and cursed himself, he hated in a situation like this with pressing matters. One of the two individuals is an orange-haired succubus and the other is a male with gray hair and red eyes. Those red eyes on the young man clearly indicates that he's an Incubus and both of them are wielding swords. Ash have a gut feeling as if they wanted something from him before slowly reaching his hand for the hilt of his Broadsword.

"Finally! We've finally found you~!" The Succubus spoke with a sultry voice before making a polite bow towards him. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Silver-Blue Knight."

"I demand who you two are." Ash spoke stoically. "Before I can cut your throats."

"My, such hostility. I am Eristia Vitral and this is Yuriy Karelstein, my assistant and also, my dear husband." She introduced herself and her partner in a polite manner. "We came here under the orders of the Fourth Born to search for the rumored Knight. Which begs the question that you've fit the description."

Her partner did not spoke a word but gripped his sword. While the Ashen One is cautiously staring at them while his hand that never let go from the hilt of his broadsword, Sasha is stricken with anxiety to see one of the fallen Heroes of Lescatie, who was supposedly missing, have come to search for them. Eristia glanced over to Sasha who peeked behind the carriage driver seat before licking her lips seductively.

"My~ My~, Sasha Fullmoon. What a surprise to see you!" The Orange-haired Succubus smirks in a mocking tone. "A former Heroine turned traitor and now what I see here she's willingly to escape the country? How awful of you after what you've done to the entire Kingdom."

"What does she have to do with this?" Ash asked stoically with a cold tone, glaring at them.

"Oh my, still feisty are you?... You want to know why?" Then Ash turn his glance back to Sasha. He caught her reaction and the warrior nun starts to hyperventilate while several sweatbeads rolls through her face, gripping her staff tightly and knowing that her secret is about to be revealed. "She sold the entire nation to us. Sending us information about the exploits and their weakness is the reason why we have a flawless invasion. That my dear Knight is you're carrying a traitor through the borders."

Ash is staring silently towards Sasha for a moment while she hang her head down in shame after the corrupt heroine revealed the truth of her most classified secret. The Ashen One doubts it at first before seeing the truth within her eyes, her emotions never lie. So does that mean she's the reason how Lescatie fell was because of her?

"What a shame... after all you did for the Fourth Born... you decided to step back like a coward." Eristia mocked towards the warrior nun. Then Ash heard distant howls that sounded like wolves coming from behind and spot a group of Hellhounds from afar that scoured the mountainous paths and cursed himself. "I've heard from Druella that your wish is the coexistence between the Mamonos and Humanity. Then look how much we've achieved and is that not what you want?"

"N-No! That's not what I wanted! A-After you turn those citizens into monsters with demonic energy, that's no coexistence at all!" The Warrior Nun cried until she broke a sob before turning slowly to Ash with a pleading look. "Mr. Cyrus... please forgive me... I... I-"

"...We'll talk later after I sort this out... take the leash." Ash stood up from the Driver seat and handed the leash over to the Nun before she tried to protest.

"B-But-"

"I promise. I will come back and you need to tell me _everything_." Ash spoke in a cold tone before jumping off from th carriage. "Leave now, while I hold them off."

Sasha looked to the Knight in surprise of his reply despite of the secrets that have been told and Ash knew that this is a trap. A typical distraction to prevent them from escaping. Once the Knight drew his broadsword and his crest shield, she wipes off her tears and nodded to him before whipping the leash and the horses starts to run.

"Stop them!"

The Hellhounds heard Eristia's orders and drew their attention to the carriage was about to escape their grasp. When the first three hellhounds passed through elite knight. Ash quickly drew three throwing knives against the hellhounds and all of them crashed to the ground with the result of two deaths and one whimpered in pain.

Suddenly, Eristia felt a single pulse of fear coursed through her spine. The human-turned Succubus would normally forget those feelings of fear after monsterization but yet it happened and saw how he took down three Hellhounds with precise throw of his knives without hesitation. The remaining Hellhounds gained their attention to the Knight and they began to encircled him while prowling but Ash remained stoic behind his helmet.

"H-How brave of you, saving their lives and that traitor." Eristia began to speak with a prideful smirk but with a hint of fear in her voice while unsheathing Darkleim. "Are you not angry for what she has done?"

"Well... not quite. But somehow I noticed that there must be a justification and I still need a lot explanation from her once this is over." Then Ash took a defensive stance. "But enough talk, your business is with me and I knew your leader wants me. If you want to get them, then you have to get through me first."

His reply was cold and it made no hint of emotions at all. Eristia raised her right eyebrow in curiosity, an ordinary human would normally be awed and hesitated by the sight of a Succubus due to their unbearable attractiveness that even veteran heroes and the most experienced warriors would fall to their charms. But this man does not react like those of the soldiers of Lescatie during the Siege and still gripping his sword tightly.

"Well then... pound him to the ground."

The Hellhounds heard her orders and leaped towards Ash. Just before their paws would touch him, he immediately ducked and rolled backwards before he stands up quickly and raised his shield up. One of the Hellhounds recovered from her confusion before pouncing at him once more, only to receive a blade against her chin.

After that, her head was cut in half with an upward vertical swing before she fell to her death. The Mamono's stood in hesitation and disbelief after what they had witnessed of his gory display. The Knight took a step forward and the Hellhounds tensed before another three leaps up in the air until one in the middle had her mid-section of her body was vertically cleaved into half. He quickly spun around to see another Hellhound coming from the right and cuts off her head.

He felt the last one coming from behind and raised his shield in the opposite direction until his shield faced the mamono. Linda mentally cursed while trying an attempt to pounce him to the ground and landed her feet on his crest shield while Ash managed to stand on his feet to keep the balance of his stance until looking up to see her face, expressing anger. There was no time for him to react before slamming the blade into her throat.

The mamono made a blood gurgling shriek before she was pushed down to the ground. Ash turned around to see Eristia and Yuriy are taking their fighting stances. The former heroine scowled while gripping her sword tightly as her hands began to shake and Yuriy swore that her entire body starts to trembles anxiously.

The former squire of Lescatie couldn't get it, ever since he was turned into an Incubus, their feelings of fears and worries were instantly gone after monsterization. But now they came back and only Yuriy have the gut feeling that they would have heed the warnings of an unrelenting Knight before the mission ever happened.

"So the rumors are true." Yuriy felt his sweatbuds running through his face. "This guy... has no hesitation to kill us."

But despite his warning, Eristia took a quick step further before leaping out and swings her sword down until her attack was blocked by his Crest Shield and Ash draw his sword. Eristia jumped back from his lethal swing before skidding forth to counter until both exchanged blocks and blows. Every time their blades clashed, she noticed that his blows became harder and harder until she was pushed back to the edge of the cliffs.

_'Just what the hell is he?!'_ Eristia's mind raced. _'Despite he has no Mana. He still pushed me back even further!'_

For her first time being a Succubus, she felt frustration coming back from the former human mind and felt the emotion of dread. Eristia swung her Darkleim once more and sends a powerful force but Ash stepped aside to avoid her attack and bashed his shield against her face with enough force to stagger her backwards before she fell flat against the ground.

The succubus cursed her own words before she quickly stood up and skidding back while pointing her sword against him.

"Just... who are you?" She scowled.

He did not reply but his answer? He leaped forth and swung his blade. He missed his target as she skid aside to avoid his attack. Then Ash heard rushing footsteps, he quickly spun around and saw an Incubus jumped in with his sword raised into the air. The Knight rolled away before the Incubus hits a powerful blow to the ground and released a minor shock wave that sends an amount of dust and small rocks into the air.

Ash knew that the inhuman strength of an Incubus are not to be underestimated as he felt that he might be fighting those things back in the Undead Settlement back in Lothric and their strength is that comparable of a Hollowed Manservant.

Ash knew he isn't an Undead anymore, he is human and despite his strength, one fatal mistake might cost his life. Yet luckily due to his experience from fighting hard-hitting and agile monster that depends on their shapes and sizes makes the situation far less difficult. Yuriy made his move while swinging his blade several times in an attempt to hit him but Ash dodged most of his swings and block his attack before he raised his shield.

"Take this!" Yuriy yelled while raising his sword.

Then the Knight made his next move; Ash immediately swung his shield sidewards and a powerful blow parried his attack in a perfect timing and synchronization that staggered Yuriy in his place.

"You're easy to read."

The Knight spoke in a monotone voice before plunging his broadsword through his chest, sending huge amount of blood and spilling to the ground while Yuriy made a bloodcurdling scream of pain.

"AAARGH!"

Eristia widened her eyes while she stood in horror to witness her partner who have taken a lethal blow to the chest before his body went limp and got tossed to the ground with an eerie thud. His body lying on a pool of blood.

"E-... ** _*cough*_** Eristia..." Yuriy's weakened voice called out to her with his hand tried to reach for her. "Run... I-I beg you... this man is dan-...gerous..."

The succubus watched as his hand fell and his eyes went lifeless. She starts to tremble before looking up to the Silver-Blue Knight while her hands gripped tightly on Darkleim. The succubus saw that he's still wielding his sword and an aura with his intent to kill, the fallen heroine couldn't believe that this type of man exists and feel her heart beating faster under peer pressure only just by looking on his intimidating appearance of a bloodthirsty killer.

"Y-...You killed him..." She trembled until fury began to swell into her thoughts and seethed in anger. **"H-How could you?!"**

"...So? Does that even matter? We're enemies after all." Ash spoke as he walked forwards, his tone is as cold as ice. "I don't care how you're trying to be sympathetic with me if my intention is here to kill you."

Her face scowled once more and anger has completely overtaken her. She gripped Darkleim tightly and unleashed the powers of Demonic Energy that engulfs the entire blade before releasing it in one swing. Ash saw the incoming attack and rolled aside before looking up to the Succubus who lashed out with her sword. He raised his shield up and took a powerful blow that skids him further away in a good distance before seeing her dashing towards him again with even more wilder swings.

"You will pay for your actions, monster!" She screeched. Ash mused himself towards her statement that sounds seemingly ironic.

_'Right, left, left, duck under.'_

As the fight ensues, Ash received minor blows from her blade but despite that, his elite knight armor gave adequate protection and her minor blows aren't even fatal during combat while reading her fighting patterns which made it easy for him to avoid her much more lethal blows.

_'An overhead attack, roll back.'_

The Knight rolled back once he saw her jumping up on the air with her glowing sword. Eristia unleashed a powerful explosion that rocked the ground with dust and rocky debris covering the entire area.

...

Sasha's face is full of worry when she heard distant sounds of clashes and explosions coming from the of the Valley's exit. The curious orphans looked up to hear the distant sounds of battles as birds take flights into the air.

"Is Mr. Cyrus going to be alright?" Jennifer asked with a worrying expression.

"Don't worry, he's the Silver-Blue Knight!" Michael stood up in full of confidence. "He fought many Mamono's before so there's a way he's coming back!"

"But are you sure?" Ralph then asked with his eyebrow raised in question. "He's fighting against a Fallen Hero! I'm scared that he might get defeated or somewhat!"

While the kids are talking, Sasha prayed. She prayed for him in hopes that he must have made it out but yet it made her anxious as well. If he did made it, then she has a lot of explaining to do.

She'd hope for one thing that will he ever forgive her sinful crimes or will he just forget it?

"Will he ever forgive me...?"

...

Eristia pants heavily before her eyes glanced down to her blade. The blade edge of Drakleim is already on its critical condition as small cracks have already formed and she didn't understand at all. Her opponent is using an ordinary looking sword but she doubts it. His sword did somehow puts a lot of damage on Darkleim and began to think what kind of an ordinary blade would exist to damage her magically enhanced sword?

She looks up to her opponent again and saw his sword was still in a pristine condition. It made her mind to state in disbelief that such a sword he possessed is out of ordinary. She wasted no time to think before lashing out once more until she swings her blade and Ash countered it with his broadsword.

Once the Magically Enchanted Demon Silver and Reinforced Titanite clashed, Eristia grits her teeth while pouring her Demonic Energy into the weapon to increase her magic strength but she is slowly pushed back from the Knight's physical inhuman strength.

_'From where did he gained such strength?!'_ Her mind yelled in frustration. _'This doesn't make any sense at all!'_

Ash was thankful that his Broadsword was heavily reinforced with a Titanite Slab to deal such damage, but something he felt was amiss.

_'Weird. I never felt this strong before.'_ Ash mused himself. _'Something is empowering me, but from where?'_

And thus the impossible happened. Ash saw cracks appeared on her blade and with one strong grip and pushed a swing of his broadsword, her magic blade is shattered into pieces by an instant.

The succubus couldn't believe her eyes. The legendary sword of truth which she had been tracking down in the lost ruins for days was torn into pieces by an ordinary looking sword of her opponent.

Upon the shattering of her blade, the remains of the demonic energy from her broken sword have spiraled out of control and formed a black sphere. Within seconds, the sphere explodes and the blast sends the two opposing fighters back in a good distance.

Eristia grunts in pain before she groggily stood up. She felt weakened and her body is bruised before making a small shriek to see him slowly standing up and turned out that he's completely unharmed, she needs to flee and warn Druella that this person of her interest is a threat to all of the Mamono's and the Demon Realm itself. The succubus spanned her wings in an attempt to fly away.

***SHAK!***

But then she felt a sharp pain and fell to the ground, near to the very edge of the cliff. She glanced to her left wing and saw a knife embed on the joints. The fallen heroine turns around and saw the Silver-Blue Knight who stood with his left arm reaching out, realizing that he threw a knife on her wing to prevent her from flying away.

"N-No! Please!" The orange-haired succubus pleaded with an innocent look as her entire being trembled. "I-I'll do whatever you want!"

The Knight ignored her cries as he walked over Yuriy's dead corpse and still wielding his broadsword. Eristia desperately tries to move away until she reach at the very edge of the cliffs.

"I beg you! I don't want to die!" She pleaded once more as tears starts to flow through her cheeks. "Please! Have mercy!"

But there was no mercy in his eyes and Ash kept marching until he raised his sword. Eristia look down behind the cliffs and swallowed a lump through her throat. She needs to escape fast and have to choose two options:

Either she stays with a rock to die or choose the hard way to fall.

The succubus took the latter and with enough strength she can muster, her hands grabbed the edges. She fell from the cliff in her hopes to survive death until Ash reached where she had been and saw her body falling down through the mist before disappearing.

The Knight stood quietly for a few moments before sheathing his sword back in his scabbard. He must not waste time and followed the carriage's trail where Sasha and the orphans left off.

"I hope she stays dead and does not come back alive like Midir." Ash remarked and shrugs off his thoughts. "And by Gwyn's beard. Why do those bad memories of that damned Dragon coming back to me?"

Then he heard a sound and spun around. The Knight looks up to an injured Hellhound with his throwing knife still embed on her left shoulder. She grunts in pain and cursed the sight of the Knight standing right in front of her. The mamono growled before she leaped towards the Silver-Blue Knight. But alas, it is already futile. In one horizontal swing of his Broadsword cleaved the mamono in half.

She might be the last of Eristia's Subjugation Group, as he hopefully though.

...

The sun starts to set and felt like a few hours have passed by. Sasha sat on the driver seat of the carriage while her eyes stared up in the sky, wondering what happened to him since the distance sounds of sword clashing and explosions have stopped.

The orphans on the carriage were bored and some of them went to sleep. The two boys, Henry and Ralph fiddled their small wooden sticks while playing small swordsman duel. Ralph caught Henry off guard and flipped his stick up in the air before it was dropped to the ground.

"Hey, no fair!"

"Nu-uh, you just lost."

"Take that back!"

"Hey! Would you cut that out?" The two boys froze and turned to the girl, who was at the same age as Ralph and facing at them with a glaring look. "Some of us might be sleeping. You both might wake them up!"

"None of your business Mary, you know we're just boys." Ralph replied with a stubborn look while crossing his arms. "We can make noises what we want!"

"Oh hey look! I see someone's coming!"

Both Ralph and Mary saw Henry pointing his finger, directing to a person walking down the road. As they looked closer and saw someone in a familiar Silver-Blue Armor.

Mary widened her eyes in surprise. "Is that..."

"That's Mr. Cyrus!" Ralph jumped in joy before turning to the Nun. "Ms. Fullmoon, he made it!"

Some of the children slowly began to wake up from their sleep and heard their commotion going on before their eyes were laid on Ash. They cheered upon his return until Sasha perks up from her thoughts before turning around and saw him walking up to the driver seat.

She was glad that he has not fallen to her corruption but she felt saddened to think about the fate of Eristia.

"I'm glad you're alright." She sighed in relief.

"Likewise." He replied nonchalantly while embarking the carriage. "How near are we?"

"To the borders?" She raised her eyebrow. "Takes only one night before we get there."

"I see, then we must set up a camp to rest once we depart from this place." He stated before facing her with a stern look behind his helmet. "And after that... we need to talk."

Upon hearing his words made her heart stopped beating. Her smile slowly turned down, accepting that she needs a lot of explaining to do.

...

Under the bottoms of valley ridge, a group of mamono's are searching for their missing commander. Hours have passed and night has already fell but yet she did not returned.

"Damnit, to think that the Silver-Blue Knight manage to slip through this ridge." The High Orc cursed. "Even one single fallen heroine isn't enough to stop him."

Eristia's Detachment force send several teams to search throughout the valley to find the missing Subjugation group and only to find corpses of Hellhounds and a dead incubus at the end of Valley Ridge before they've managed to find bloodstains leading towards a cliff. Indicating Eristia is not among the corpses, she must have fell down to the bottom.

"Any signs of her?" Asked a High Orc while looking around.

"We haven't found her yet." An Orc replied. "She must be here somewhere."

As they searched the area, one Orc caught her sights towards a bat wing exposing among the rocky debris.

"Hey, I found her!"

The mamono's grouped up to her findings and carefully removing rocks that buried her. They were in shock to see her body was bloodied and bruised before an Echidna slithered her way through the group and carefully checked her pulse. She's still breathing and it's a miracle how she survived from that fall.

"Cleo, how is she?" A high-ranking Amazon asked.

"She's still alive." Cleo sighed in relief before turning to the Mamono group. "Quick! We must get her to the infirmary!"

"Yes ma'am!" The Orcs understood before they went to make an improvised stretcher.

"Y-Yuriy..." Cleo turned to the battered fallen heroine who muttered in pain. "My... husband... where is he?"

The Echidna grabbed her left hand and clutched tightly.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright." Cleo hushed while carefully caressing her head. "We must bring you back to the nearest camp."

"Wh-where is Yuriy...?" Eristia began to sob. "My husband... I need to see him..."

The Echidna couldn't respond but looked down in sorrow. Realizing that the dead corpse of the Incubus they have founded earlier was her dearest companion.

Yet Cloe tended to be silent and there's no need to tell what happened to him until Eristia revives in her healthy condition and needed to be mentally fit to know his fate.

Or else she might lose her will in pain.

...

* * *

_Viola Region, Kingdom of Gaul_

Under the uncharted places within the Viola region stood a certain village that is hidden deep within the mountains and covered by a dense forest. The Amazons were performing a ritual by placing gifts on the altar, some of them brought jars over which contains semen.

In a nearby place stood cages and there are several men, sitting behind sturdy wooden bars. Only to be awaited to accept their fate to become a husband for the Mamono's before one of them was brought forth by a couple of Amazon Guards and placed him on the altar until he was raped by the shaman.

While the ritual ensues, several Amazon patrolled the surrounding areas to keep their watch that no intruder would interfere.

That is until someone stepped from the bushes and heard clacking sounds of metal. The Amazon Guards tensed as they raised their spears and saw someone coming out from the darkness.

It reveals to be a peculiar knight with his white armor shaped like... an onion?

"Oh? Why hello there fellow gals!" The Knight greeted them in a jovial manner. "Pardon me. Mind if I ask that two of you knew the way towards the Amazon Village? I'm searching for the missing men that got lost in this dense forest."

The mamono's raised their eyebrow in question. This... weird onion knight is asking an honest question towards the mamono like themselves unlike any man they've encountered. The men they've usually seen and captured were shy, scared and weak, but this man does not emanate his fears unlike the ones they brought them in their village.

"Should we bring him to our village?"

"I think so, the Chieftain might be pleased."

As the two Amazons muttered themselves to come up with an idea. The Knight just patiently stood there with his arms crossed before letting a small cough, gaining their attention.

"Ahem, pardon me. I was absorbed in though." The Onion Knight apologized in a timid-like manner. "Perhaps I might ask if both of you are from the Village I'm searching for?"

The two dumbfounded Amazons stared each other for a while until one of them stood out haughtily in pride.

"Yes, we are!" She spoke out loud. "And you my dear man shall become my sister's husband!"

And at that moment, the knight stepped back in surprise.

"Oh. Uhh, sorry milady but I'm already married." The knight said dejectedly while waving his hand. "I'm sure your sister might find her own lovely husband one day."

"And who might you be?" The second Amazon Guard furrowed her eyebrows with a hostile expression while pointing a spear at him. "Although, you seem too familiar... wait, could you be?"

"Oh me? Let me introduced myself." As he was about to introduce himself, the knight raised a humongous wooden club and leaned over his right shoulder. "I am Siegward of the Catarina Family and I have a mission to release those missing men under your captivity. If not, then there will be dire consequences."

_'S-Siegward Catarina?!'_

_'The actual Onion Knight of Gerth?!'_

The two Amazons stood back in horror as they realized on who they were dealing with. The Onion Knight of Gerth in flesh has arrived and his sole reason? He came to get their men they've captured.

"I presume that your dear friends are forcing them to marry without their consent." Siegeward said while tilting his head sideways in disappointment. "Indeed it is shameful while it's literally not true love you're aiming at. Then I suppose to gladly take them back to their families."

The Amazons furiously grits their teeth. "Over our dead bodies!"

The Mamono's charged forth with their spears raised and the Onion Knight of Gerth sighed silently. Unamused by their desperate actions and knowing that this will be a long night to finish the Job.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ends**


	5. An old Friend

_Lescatie, North-Western Region._

Under the night sky, the children fell asleep in the covered wagon while Sasha and Ash are sitting on the opposite sides near the bonfire. The warrior nun was looking down in shame as the Knight frustatingly exhaled deeply before placing his fingers on his armored forehead in disappointment.

"I can see the reason why the Order is corrupt but letting the entire Kingdom to fall into the hands of the Demon Realm?" Then Ash furrowed his eyebrows while facing her with an angry scowl before tilting his head sideways in disappointment. "That is... the most naivest of you to come up with such a thing."

He sighed deeply once more while clenching his fists, he couldn't believe that Sasha is the real cause for the Fall of Lescatie. At first he didn't want to get involved into someone's business and ignore the people that spoke rumors about him until he delved deep into the rabbit hole by the time of the invasion began. Then today, he finds out that she revealed her secret to shelter the mamono children until the siege happened.

Then everything from there on went to hell and got into this mess was all because of her to let it happen.

_'By Izalith's damnation, things will get even worse.'_ His mind spoke in frustration. _'If anyone finds out about this, then the Order will hunt her down as the most wanted person by putting a bounty on her head.'_

"F-Forgive me for I was the sole reason of my Kingdom's downfall... I... I." Then Ash looks up to Sasha, he's still unimpressed to see her sorrowful expression while tears began to swell down through her cheeks. "I just wanted to end their suffering and I wished ... t-that I have never took this path. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry that I failed at everything!... My actions... is all for naught."

Right now, Ash couldn't help with her situation and Sasha hugged herself while tugging her face against her knees until she broke down a sob, trying to reflect her actions. He remembered that time when he visited Oolacile in the ancient past when Lordran was still around and understood the consequences of curiosity and foolishness that the people of Oolacile have brought upon in which the Marvelous Chester have spoken of.

_'Believe it or not… Oolacile has brought the Abyss upon itself._ _Fooled by that toothy serpent, they upturned the grave of primeval man and incited his ornery wrath.'_ His mind recite his words, coming from the man who hailed from an unknown time. _'_ _What could they have been thinking? But to you and I, it's all ancient history. You have to ask yourself: Does it really matter? Heh heh heh.'_

Something similar like that happened to Oolacile when the Abyss sprawled over it's citizens and turned them into horrible abominations while in this world how the Demonic Energy did to Lescatie that made the citizens mad for sex and right now... It doesn't really matter anymore. Once it has been done is done and Sasha is the only fool to believe herself out of curiosity and suspicion in her hopes to bring peace of coexistence, but not without thinking twice about the consequences since the Mamono were unable to give birth to males which will lead towards extinction of both races. He might lost his house in the city but thankfully he still has his savings which is enough to pay a rent for a place to stay.

Once she slowly stopped weeping, she wiped off her tears and sniffs before looking up to Ash where his face still hold no emotion while staring at the fire. Any person would normally be angry and condemn her failure as a heroine due to her actions against Lescatie and yet... he is somewhat nothing to care for it.

"Ash?... are you... angry right now?" She questioned nervously and awaits for his answer, which it felt minutes have passed and heard his deep breathing. "Please... blame me for everything..."

"...I've heard many kingdoms rise and fell." Ash stated while staring at the bonfire and Sasha carefully listened. "My homeland is already gone and no longer exists."

"I'm... I'm sorry to hear that." She looked down and yet the Warrior Nun didn't understand. "But why?... why aren't you angry...?"

"Don't be... I don't have the mood to be angry... it's just the city itself was corrupt to the core from the beginning... But I'm somehow used to go into one place to another." He replied before smirking himself sarcastically with a short chuckle. "I originally planned to move away. It seems fate itself doesn't want to give me a chance to find a new, permanent home."

The two silently stared at the fire and Sasha felt somewhat a relief in her mind. She might regret her earlier actions and the Knight just didn't care anymore, he was such an odd individual. Then her mind begins to wonder from which land did he came from? None knew of his origins, while the colour scheme of his armor is similar to that of the Order Knights and their soldiers but it's of foreign design and the flaming crest on his chest armor is unrecognizable among other Order nations nor the neutral kingdoms. But why does she have a feeling that his armor is... ancient?

"I've been wondering... Ash." Then she began asking in curiosity. "From which Land do you hailed from?"

"My land... well... I've quite travelled a lot on many Lands before." Ash spoke honestly, but that was a half lie. He's been a lowly knight traveling around until at some point of his death before turning into an Undead and locked up in the Northern Asylum for a while, but his memories still remembers of his origins. "My homeland is the Kingdom of Astora. A land known for it's people of their creative craftsmanship and lived in an advanced society compared to other nearby Kingdoms."

"Oh?... that sounds quite a nice place." Sasha made a small smile before asking once more in curiosity. "But what happened to it? Did it became part of the Demon Realm? If I guess I'm correct."

"No... it fell into ruins by an unspeakable curse and I'm certain that the Demon Lord herself doesn't realize what it is." Ash answered in dread before tilting his head sidewards then he continued to explain. "That land is already filled with darkness and none lived there anymore... it is a dangerous place where monsters are still roaming around."

Then Sasha raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "How so? Monsters couldn't be dangerous and they can't kill men."

"No, not the monsters of this continent nor in any parts of this world instead where I came from. I mean real ones." Then Ash looks straight into her in the eyes with a serious glance behind his helmet visor. "They don't rape men nor even turning women into Mamono. The only thing they know is to kill anyone on sight without any hesitation and they are without mercy."

Once she listened to his words, the former heroine went silently still. Sasha didn't expect his story turned out to be a lot unexpectedly darker. A land filled with actual monsters that kill anyone without hesitation? That sounds like telling a myth from the days of old where Monsters are still bloodthirsty. Imagining such things should still exist would be very horrifying, but there is one thing.

"But that's impossible... the magic of the current Demon Lord turned every monsters around the world into girls." She spoke in a tone of disbelief. "There were no further reports of other monsters that killed anyone for centuries!"

"You can say that, but where I'm from is completely different. The curse did not contain Demonic Energy but-..." Thus then his mouth fell shut, refrain from saying things where he originated from that accursed world. It is better to leave that knowledge untouched. "The... Curse itself has a power of it's own and has the ability to transform dead people into Undead or worse; turning themselves as horrible abominations that is hardly human anymore. Not even certain animals are even spared."

_'Another kind of magic energy to transform people other than Demonic Energy? How scary!'_ Sasha gulped a lump through her throat while her mind shook anxiously. _'To think of it such a thing could exist!'_

"But what happened to it?" Sasha asked even further while leaning towards him. "I mean... the Curse."

"It has ended... someone have already put an end to it." He lied, knowing that he went through and ended the accursed Cycle. "I might not know who it was. But the cost was immeasurable and the Kingdoms I knew have already fell into ruins, then I hardly knew if anyone has survived. But I might believe that some have ended up somewhere else."

Then her heart skipped. Sasha is silent to hear the fate of many Kingdoms he knew have fallen to the horrible Curse that caused pain and misery before she feels an immense sorrow and dread coming from his surroundings. The way of his tone speaks seriously in truth. So does that mean it really happened? If so then the Demon Realm's invasion of Lescatie looks like nothing more but a joke!

"That's quite a relief, then that person might be a Hero if he ever comes to Lescatie." Sasha smiled sadly which made him chuckle a bit before asking once more. "But how did you ended up here and what happened to him?"

"Across the sea by boat, only myself while no one has ever sailed outside of... my home continent before." Ash answered with a lie. "I was sailing aimlessly through the deep fog that covers the seas until I hit land and ended my way up in Lescatie. As for the Hero? I don't know where that guy have ended up to."

"And the way of your fighting." Then Sasha gripped her staff tightly. Her mind began to stir to her memories of his brutal display of combat. "Was that because of your experience from fighting monsters in your homeland?"

"Yes, Indeed." The Knight slowly nodded. "Combat was meant to be taken seriously, not by hesitation or lust."

"I... see, then thank you for telling me." She stated before looking down in sorrow. "I did not realize such Lands where you came from exists. It's quite different to hear other stories rather than coming from Zipangu or the Mist Continent."

The two sat silently still for a while once more to stare at the bonfire until a few minutes have passed, Ash slowly stood up and went over the carriage before he stroke the horses mane.

"We have to go." He said before untying the horse lead. "There's no much time until some Mamono patrols might arrive."

The warrior nun nodded and put out the bonfire before embarking the wagon. Under the dark eerie night, sounds of clopping hooves, howls and other animals filled the silent atmosphere. She looks up to Ash behind her and seeing him watching cautiously looking forwards through the dirt roads.

_'I never knew he went through all that and he never cared for what I've done._ ' She mentally stated herself. _'But... why do I have a feeling that he might be the key to end this war?'_

Her eyelids felt heavy and lied down, slowly drifted to sleep.

...

The birds chirped and the sun rises. Sasha slowly opened her eyes and yawned before hearing some unfamiliar voices that are talking. She turns around and saw Ash conversing with a group of soldiers. These men were garbed in gambeson, green tunics and kettle hats. Most of them are armed with simple swords and spears until she recognized who these soldiers are.

_'We're already in Gaul?'_

"Thanks, now the toll's payed then you may pass." The captain of the guards spoke after Ash handed him a small pouch of gold.

Ash whipped the leash and the horse drawn wagon moved on. Sasha looked to see around the area where guards are patrolling everywhere and inspect carriages of other travelers. But what she saw that most of them are refugees coming from Lescatie and upon seeing their insignias on their certain carriages. The majority of the refugees consist of the Lescatie's remaining nobility and wealthy middle-class.

And worst of all, she recognize most of their faces were official members of the Order who are well-known to be corrupt to the core. She couldn't help but felt disgusted that they left the citizens behind, only to be monsterized under the hands of the Demon Lord's Army.

"Good morning, seems you're awake." Ash greeted while looking forwards on the dirt road. "The nearest town is Gerth, be relieved that we got out from Lescatie."

Without another word. Ash slowly glanced back towards Sasha, only to see her having a glaring expression of hate that is facing towards the Lescatian refugees. He raised his eyebrow in question.

_'Weird, she's seems upset with those people.'_ Ash wondered himself before looking at them. _'Huh... Their attires and carriage are quite expensive... Oh, now I know why.'_

He couldn't help but sighed pitifully at her, seems like his companion was not happy to see them here in Gaul.

* * *

_Viola Region, Kingdom of Gaul_

...

...

...

"GUAH!"

"HURG!"

"AAAAHH!"

On a remote Amazon Village, many bloodied corpses of Amazonian warriors have strewn across the village grounds. Siegward sends several high ranking Mamonos into the air with a mighty swing of his massive wooden club until he finds himself caught in a fight against a magic wielding Amazonian shaman.

"Now now milady, I think you should-" Then Siegward got interrupted once he caught a glimpse of her magic attack and narrowly rolled away from her projectile. "Well, that isn't very nice of you to let a gentleman talk?"

The shaman hissed before waving her staff before casting for another spell. Before Siegward took his chance to charge in, two Amazon warriors appeared from the flanks.

_'Blast!'_ His mind cursed mentally.

The white onion knight quickly stepped aside to avoid the blades coming from the first Amazon and blocked a throwing knife with his shield.

Then he heard the sounds of magic projectiles flying directly at him. Fortunately, he blocked it with his massive club to use it as a shield and the two Amazons warriors attempted to flank him from all sides but his quick reactions caught the Amazonian warrior who raised her dual knives in the air until he quickly flexes his massive Club and smashed her in mid air, sending her corpse to a nearby hut. The second one appears behind him in her attempts to take the chance, hoping her knives would struck him.

***TOK!***

But her knives met something else. Instead of flesh, she looks up and saw her knives jammed into wall of wood right in front of her.

"Not on my watch."

The Knight of Catarina mused himself before raising his club before slamming against the Amazonian to the ground, causing her death.

"Oh! I think I forgot someone." Then he turned back to Shaman. "Ah yes. You!"

The shaman scowled and attempts to cast another spell. However, Siegward pulled out something from his belt and it is a wooden ball with an igniter.

"Well then. Have at thee!" The Onion Knight said with a jovial smile behind his helmet while throwing an improvised firebomb.

The firebomb hit it's mark before it ignites in a fiery explosion. The shaman shrieked in pain as the flames burned some parts of her skin before she was taken out by a massive club that grounded her on the floor. The Onion Knight exhaled deeply before raising his club and rested it on his right shoulder.

"Boy, I was in the middle of a pickle alright."

Siegward remarks while scanning his surroundings. The village is strewn with dead bodies of Amazonians everywhere, but yet he is worried at the same time to see the fate of youngsters. Fortunately, in his relief that he caught the sight of a couple of Amazonian Warriors in a distance to escort the young Mamonos out from their village.

"I do hope they learned their lesson... but still. I have a job to do."

The Catarinian Knight inspected some of the huts to search for the missing men until he came to a wooden building which is larger than the houses across the rest of the village. A single warehouse.

"Ah, so this must be where they put them inside."

Once he stepped in and saw men locked up in wooden cages, most of them moaned in exhaustion and discomfort due to cramped spaces.

"Ahem, excuse me dear lads!" The men slowly raised their heads and caught their attention to an onion-shaped knight. "I believe your rescue came in a nick of time."

Once the imprisoned men heard his voice, they slowly stood up joy with relief came over their minds.

"Hey look, It's Siegward!"

"The Onion Knight of Gerth, we're saved!"

While men cheered jovially for their savior, Siegward could not help but smiled behind his helmet. A knights duty is always a duty.

Upon their rescue, soldiers from the nearby town came later on within half an hour to inspect the village before witnessing the carnage that was brought by the Onion Knight. The captain was thankful that he did not succumbed to the Amazonian charms or their weapons containing demonic energy while going in solo.

"Thank you for helping us, I doubt if there is anything we can ever repay you." The Captain thanked to the Onion Knight with a proud smile. "Many Adventurers were send here by our request but none have ever returned."

"Oh, don't be! It was my duty anyway to help anyone in need. Hahahaha!" Siegward laughed with pride. "Well then, I'm off to meet my family in Gerth whilst my wife is waiting for me."

Once he departs, the captain overheard his soldiers speaking quietly in regards to the Knight of the Catarina Family.

"Hey, isn't that guy the Onion Knight?"

"Yeah, he was quite famous in Gerth and on nearby towns."

"Have you ever wondered why his armor is shaped like an onion?"

The captain couldn't help but felt irritated while placing his fingers against his forehead. He clears his throat before shouting an order.

"Alright you 'lots, enough with your mumbling!" He yelled and the soldiers stood still to maintain their discipline. "We still have to escort the missing people back into town or else you all ain't having your salaries this month! Do you still have anything to say something else?!"

"N-No sir!" The soldier replied.

"Good, now back to work!"

...

"It has been years since I came into this world." Siegward mumbled himself while walking down the road. "I wonder what Ash is doing back then. Which begs the question is: Did he already finished his quest?"

It has been a few hours have passed and the sun starts to set. Siegward was still thinking and mumbling at the same time while walking down the path.

"I do sure hope so..." He said it subconsciously in conclusion. "Ah... it's been a very long time indeed."

While the clanking sounds of metal filled the serene sounds of the surrounding environments as crickets made noises and birds chirped on the trees. He stopped his tracks before looking up to a wooden sign that says:

_Welcome to Gerth_

"Finally, home sweet home!" Siegwards spoke in a jovial manner. "I wonder what has Jennifer cooking for supper tonight?"

* * *

_Kingdom of Gaul, Town of Gerth._

It was late evening, the town itself slowly turned silent while a few citizens lit up the lampposts and shops were closing. There were already lesser activities around the town and one carriage strode down the cobblestone path. On a certain house, a wooden door slowly opened with an eerie creak until several children barged through and entered the building.

"Children, please be quiet." Sasha whispered with a raising tone. "It's nighttime and a lot of noise may wake up the neighbors nearby, so behave."

The children understood and nodded before walking around the house. Sasha heard the door closing and turns around to see Ash, still in his armor before placing a large sack at the side of the narrow hallway.

"Well, this will be enough for a single month." He said before asking her. "Have you heard of any Mercenary Guilds around this town?"

"Well, there seems not a single mention of a mercenary guild around." She shrugged nervously. "But I heard there is a local tavern that accept to give out payed jobs and other contracts by their clients."

Ash mused himself with relief. A lack of Mercenary Guilds isn't good, but luckily, such a Tavern that accepts job contracts from clients can still be good thing to gain a source of income.

"Oh? Then what's the name of the Tavern?"

"It's called the Horseback Inn." She explained with a smile. "They say it's the best tavern around the town known for it's high-quality brew called a _Siegbrau_ , or so they said."

Thus then, his mind clicked into something. They have a Siegbrau, here in this world? That could not be a coincidence since the Siegbrau's are famous on the world where he came from and only the best high-quality beers can be only produced in the Kingdom of Catarina due it's jovial nature, festivities and high confidence in their passion of culinary arts and taste. While the Siegbrau is highly valued in other Kingdoms, it's common in Catarina.

But the thing is, it can only exist in his world and the beer he tasted in this world are somewhat worst to average. None of the taverns he went throughout in Lescatie mentioned about the name. Ash then tilted his head sidewards to shake off those thoughts.

He might be overthinking too much and decide a plan for tomorrow where he should take a visit to the Inn by morning.

* * *

_Lescatie, North-Western Region. Demon Encampment._

Eristia slowly opened her eyes and groaned in pain. When she sat straight up, she felt something wrapped around her head and her elbows.

"Where... where am I?" She muttered herself. "W-What is this...?!"

Suddenly, she felt pain coursed through her head and saw blurry visions of memories. What happened? She doesn't remembered how or when it happened to her.

_'What happened?'_ Her minds silently uttered. _'How did I ended up like this?'_

Once she stood out from her bed, her foot felt a sudden ache and accidentally fell down. Outside the tent, Cloe heard the commotion inside and slithered her way inside.

"C-Commander?! You're awake!" Cloe gasped once she saw the succubus struggles to get up. "Please don't get out of bed once you're fully healed.

While the Echidna scolded, Eristia groaned in pain while groggily stood up from her bed. Cloe sighed deeply in stress and decided to help her getting up on her own feet. Eristia's expression was full of concern and confusion.

"Where am I?" Eristia asked. "What happened to me?"

Cloe stood dumbfounded at her question. Her patient would have normally knew what happened to her, unless it did something made her forget.

_'It's probably her concussions she received while falling down the cliffs.'_ Cleo's mind remarked as she now realize that Eristia was suffering from an Amnesia, she sighed. _'She did miraculously survived, but at the cost of her memories.'_

"Do you remember who you are?" Cleo began to question.

Eristia raised her eyebrow in question. "The name's Eristia Vitral and I'm... a Succubus?"

_'At least she remembers her own name.'_ Cleo sighed in relief before explaining the details. "You're in the Infirmary as part of the Demon Realm Army Detachment Camp in North Western Region of Lescatie. We've found you wounded and unconscious."

At that moment, the succubus went wide eyes in surprise.

"Do you remember anything?" Cloe then asked.

"I... I do not remember." Eristia began to think until she felt pain through her head. "I don't know what happened to me."

Cleo couldn't help but felt saddened. It would take time for her to remember anything before she could mourn for the deaths of her comrades and her dear husband. But oh boy, she was wrong.

"Urgh!... ARGH!"

Eristia then began to feel pain and groaned in agony as her hands clenched around her head. Cleo stood in surprise and tries to hold her down in order to restrain her patient. Within Eristia's mind, several pieces of memories began to flow. The first pieces of her memories shows that she was once a human being and an orphan with an unknown family background, she became a member of the Order as she was chosen to be a heroine by the Chief God and trained her life for combat since childhood until she was turned into succubus at that point.

Then she remembers a man, a man she deeply loved.

"Y-Yuriy..." Eristia silently uttered.

She remembers that she was cold, nothing to care about someone and she was prideful of herself. Until she met Yuriy after rescuing him from the Mamonos in the forest and developed feelings for him once they explored the ruins to find the legendary sword of truth.

"Yuriy..." Eristia began to calm herself down.

Cloe noticed that the situation has calmed down and slowly let her go. Remembering how it happens might be painful sensation for both body and mind, this might be one of her greatest fears to treat her. But the silence was cut short when her patient saw another memory of him.

_'Wait... what is this?'_

Within her mind, Eristia saw a flash of the last piece. She witnessed Yuriy was stabbed by a blade through his chest by... a Silver-Blue Knight.

"No... that can't be happening...!"

Her eyes turned dilated and went wide in horror before she began to scream in agony, now Eristia remembered how she ended up. Cloe cursed herself and began to restrain her patient once more. But Eristia flailed her arms in retaliation, trying to let her go.

"C-Calm down!"

"Where is Yuriy?! I need to see him!"

The mamono's outside of their tent heard the commotion and two dark knights entered the tent to see Cloe holding down Eristia. The Echidna cried out for help.

"I need you two to restrain her, hurry!"

The two dark knights nodded and grabbed the succubus by her arms. The Echidna quickly grabbed a syringe before injecting it through her neck. Eristia's mind went dull and her eyes went blank. Her body slowly began to calm down with a few spasms and all what Cleo heard was a few soft whimpers escaping from Eristia's lips.

"Put her on the bed, quick." The Dark Knights nodded at her request.

Once they placed her on the bed, the Echidna slowly caressed her while the fallen heroine continuously whimpered for his name. The Dark Knights watched their commander with worrying expressions.

"Yuriy... my husband..."

"It's alright... it's alright." Cloe spoke soothingly with her motherly act. "Everything's going to be alright."

Once the situation has calmed, Eristia slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep, the dark knights watched the Echidna slowly let her go.

"Is she going to be alright, ma'am?" The Dark Knight asked worryingly.

"She knew what happened on the day before." Cloe replied with a saddened expression. "I need you to stay on guard and keep an eye on her, she still need her peace until the situation has calmed down."

"Understood." The Dark Knights nodded before they've left the tent.

Cloe exhaled deeply before looking down on her patient. Eristia's mental situation might be stressful and hoped that she will recover from her loss. Thus that begs the question is that whoever the Silver-Blue Knight is, was not likely to be underestimated. If Eristia would come to him for revenge, it's highly likely that she will die as a result. Which is one of her greatest fears.

"Gods..." Cloe spoke anxiously. "What should I do...?"

* * *

_Kingdom of Gaul, Town of Gerth_

It was sunrise and people starts to open windows and do their usual livelihood. Ash looked around to see humans and mamono's alike lived around as if it were normal. Strange, the mamono he saw the likes such as Lamia's, Bears, Ogre's and heck there are even Wurms slithering around the town but that begs the question.

Most of them are single yet they didn't have their husbands walking around and they were surprisingly docile. The mamonos seemed to be jovial in nature and aren't lustful once he saw how motivated they were during working and doesn't have their mood for having sex. That seems to be out of touch from their usual nature that it was written in the Encyclopedia. The Silver-Blue Knight kept walking until he passed a nearby chapel and the doors were opened before he observed inside the building to see followers of some cult were praying.

"Preach ye' faith under the guidance of the light to search for one owns sun." Said a Priest spoke with passion while expressing his arms outwards and reached up into the air. "And thou be blessed that the sunlight shall shine over forever more."

His words struck a nostalgia in mind and the priest made a pose that seems strikingly familair, isn't that a common preach for the followers who worships a covenant relating to the Sunlight?

_'They have their own Sunlight Covenant in this world?'_ Ash's mind spoke up in surprise. _'But that's not all, even they were also converted?'_

Ash couldn't believe his eyes that there are even a diverse species of mamono were taking prayer masses in the chapel along with the humans. But how was that even possible? Most of the mamonos are very lustful beings that weren't interested to join into human religions except the Sabbath or being worshipped like Gods in Zipangu and in other certain regions.

"Wow, I never knew the Order of the Sunlight accepts mamono's to be their followers." Spoke someone in a familiar feminine voice. "They were as decent as the Order but different... I never seen any mamonos to be like this, even the supposed lustful ones are so docile."

Ash spunned around and saw Sasha is observing the preaching followers in the chapel. Wait, how did she find him here?

"Uh... how did you find me here?" He asked with eyebrow rose curiously.

"I followed you all the way here." She smiled teasingly with an innocent face. "You were noisy in the morning that it woke me up. So I decided to give you some company since you don't know the way to the Tavern I've mentioned earlier."

"Huh... well thanks?" Ash shrugged his shoulders. "Guess I forgot I'm still new in town."

Sasha giggled before guiding him through the pathways of the town.

"Isn't this town great?" Ash glanced his eyes towards Sasha, seeing how cheerful she looked. "Humans... monsters... they seem to get a long with each other."

"It even surprises me how docile they were." Ash added another statement. "Not the usual Mamono's that lived in the rural regions."

...

An hour passed by before the Knight and the Nun finally reached in front of a Tavern called the _Horseback Inn_. It was a simple two-story building made out of wood and it's logo hanging out on the sign depicts a head of a horse with a green background.

"This is it." Sasha stated before Ash stepped in.

Once he opened the door, the building inside is quiet. He saw few guests sitting there on their tables while eating their breakfast. Ash and Sasha took their seats on a nearby table before a certain brown-haired female waitress walks in.

"Welcome to the Horseback Inn! How may I serve you?" She asked in a jovial manner. "Hmm, by the looks of it. Aren't you two new in town?"

"U-Uhm, yes we are." Sasha replied nervously. "How did you know?"

"I've seen familiar faces of people I knew for years." The Waitress smiled. "Not a lot of people come into this town since we're in the middle of a rural region until refugees from Lescatie came by... say aren't you from Lescatie?"

Sasha slowly nodded in reply. "Ah, so that explains your attire. Then you must be from the Order?"

"She's a former member." Ash responds with a muffle behind his helmet. "We've been in a... complicated business with them."

"Huh, well that's really unfortunate for her. The Order won't simply let their members to quit." Another voice spoke, both of them turned their direction towards the bar section and saw an older woman, a Barkeeper leaned over the counter as she sighed in pity while tilting her head sideways before turning to Sasha. "If you've left the Order and knew that you quit without their recognition, they would highly likely send inquisitors over and branded you as a heretic... and we don't want them seeing around here in Gerth. It might cause a lot of trouble."

Once after she finished talking and ended with a haughty laugh which made Sasha frown in discomfort. The young waitress just made a small cough to gain their attention as she pulled out a pen and a pad.

"So then, may I have your order?"

"I would take a couple of crockets and scrambled eggs with bacon." He ordered while the Barkeeper wrote down. "And an Ale, a Siegbrau please."

"Oh? Our family's brew have spiked your interest haven't ya?" The Barkeeper smiled jovially towards the Knight and the Waitress turns to Sasha. "And you?"

"I would take the same order." The Nun smiled while waving her hand. "But I will gladly take a warm milk."

"Of course." The Waitress nodded before heading towards the kitchen.

A few minutes have passed and the two heard the kitchen is already brimming with sizzles and steam. Then Ash heard a conversation behind him as a group of men started to talk rumors.

"Hey, have you heard about the Barkeeper's husband?" One of the men said. "A few days ago, the Onion Knight himself have succeeded to rid off the Amazonian Village by himself and freed the missing men."

"Hahaha! An Onion Knight? How laughable." Another man in his teenage years stated while laughing his ass off. "How can be someone so intimidating if he has an armor shaped like an onion?"

"Don't underestimate the image of his armor, young lad." Sitting beside his left, an older person in his prime years stated with a warning. "His armor may shaped like an onion but I see his way of fighting is out of ordinary and the way he handled his weapons are light as a feather and yet deadly on his own."

The way they've described that person is familiar, way too familiar that in fact it sounds like a typical Knight of Catarina. Only he thought that he was the only lonely person here for a few months in this world. Then could it be that the others were transported here as well?

"Here you go! One Siegbrau!" The waitress said in a cheery manner while placing a mug on the table. "Hope you like it~!"

Ash stared at brew for a few moments and opened his helmet visor half open before grabbing the mug then slowly take a sip. His eyes widened his eyes in surprise, the taste of the brew is unmistakably the Siegbrau itself! Even without the taste of Estus. The Knight placed the mug on the table before turning to the waitress.

"I have several questions..." Ash began to ask as the Waitress leaned forward. "How... or who made this brew?"

"Oh that? The one who made the brew is my father." She replied with a questionable expression.

Then Ash made a small gulp. "His name?"

"His name is Siegward Catarina, he helped to run this Tavern for years." The Waitress answered sheepishly. "If I'm guessing that it seems that you're familiar with him."

The Knight stared at her in bewilderment, he couldn't help but smile. That jovial bastard was here after all and he's actually meeting his daughter right in front of him! But how did he ended up here and was he reverted back as a human being as well? It makes more questions than answers.

"Breakfast is served!" Yelled a Cook from the kitchen window.

Once they received their breakfast, the aroma itself was fresh and Sasha was enticed with it's mouthwatering flavor. She did not expect such an ordinary looking food would taste much better than in Lescatie nor in other places she have visited. Ash on the other hand knew that this is the Catarinian styled breakfast, it was tasty for sure due to additional spices and salt. Nothing exotic about it since it is commonly eaten back in his world. But in this world? It would be rated for the wealthier class only.

"So where is your father right now?" Ash asked as the Waitress raised her eyebrow curiously.

"He's somewhere in town." She replied. "Father went to the market to buy food for a special menu."

"I see, thanks..." Ash acknowledges with a nod. "Pardon me if this is sudden, but what is your name by the way?"

"Sieglinde." The waitress introduced herself. "The names Sieglinde Catarina."

Ash remained still for a while after hearing her name. Sieglinde? That couldn't be a coincidence, isn't it? The last person he knew who bears that name is a female Catarinian Knight who pays a visit to find her father in Lordran before she left after his demise on Ash Lake.

"Ash Cyrus and my companion here is Sasha Fullmoon." He introduced himself along with Sasha before shaking hands with Sieglinde. "Nice to meet you."

Meanwhile, Jennifer was standing behind the counter and giggles once she saw her daughter is shaking hands with the stranger in his Silver-Blue Armor. Sieglinde swore that her mother is watching her with a smug that made her a wild nervous blush on her cheeks.

"My~ What an odd fellow~" The Barkeeper began to tease her daughter with a smile. "I wonder what kind of man is she interested into?"

"In your dreams, mother!" Sieglinde grunts silently in embarrassment while glaring over to her mother. "I have someone who have my interest."

While Ash watched the commotion ensues, he took another sip to drink with his ale. In the meantine, Sasha heard Jennifer's and Sieglinde's exchanging their words about having a partner before turning to the Silver-Blue Knight who's halfway drinking his Siegbrau. She looked down and made a small blush on her cheeks while fidgeting her fingers. Once he finished his mug, he looks up to the Warrior Nun and raised his eyebrow once he sees her face becoming... nervous?

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! Nothing's wrong!" She flabbergasted with a smile while trying to shake off her thoughts. "The food is great after all!"

"You're... starting to act weird." Ash expressed his confusion until he waved his hand. "But whatever you had in mind; Just leave it be inside your head."

Once they're done with their breakfast. Ash payed the bill before exiting the tavern.

"Goodbye and thanks for coming~!" Sieglinde waved her hand to the two guests.

Once they're out. Ash navigates his eyes to each path on where to go.

"We should find a market." He crossed his arms while thinking. "Do you know some directions?"

"Hmm... I heard it's this way." Sasha guessed while pointing to the direction. "I'm sure there are a lot of people heading that way."

"Right, now we're heading for it."

...

Once they started to step down the path they took. The Warrior Nun was awed by looking into the shops where owners starts to sell unique souvenirs and other products. She even saw a Succubus is wearing decent clothing while selling some ordinary plant products that didn't emanate Demonic Energy, which is very uncommon to see like this everyday. The Succubus is all alone by herself and based on her mood, she doesn't see any man that strikes her fancy and no matter how many handsome looking men passed by.

It must have been probably the law of this kingdom where the mamonos were not able to marry a man without their consent. But they're very well known that they can't contain their lust for every 24/7, so there must be something that repressed it.

"Ah, so where here."

His words interrupts her thoughts and looked around. She saw a large area which is the market place, it's bustling in life filled with humans and mamonos alike that sells mostly food products and some unique items. Apparently, she did not detect a single hint of Demonic Energy.

"So what do you want to buy before we head home?" Ash asked to her. "Pretty sure the children might be waking up and getting hungry."

They began tour around the market and starts buying groceries until at some point that Sasha needed something to wear before discarding her old Order Uniform since she was unofficially self-declared an excommunicated member rather than being sentenced into execution by the Inquisition.

"Um Ash, I want to buy this." Sasha spoke while showing him a clean blue-white kirtle and a white cloak hanging on the store. "I just... don't want to wear this uniform anymore."

He looks back to Sasha in surprise, pretty sure she hasn't been part of the pious Order anymore while being branded as a traitor. But as long as that uniform she is wearing might attract some unwanted attention. Especially from the Order that sends agents from the Inquisition Branch into neutral states to eliminate former members, which it will make him a headache if they come to deal with him.

"Sure." Ash handed over her a small pouch.

...

Once they've got out from the market area and took another path towards home until they suddenly heard a commotion going on in a nearby place and Ash glanced his eyes over towards another area where he saw a mob of people protesting in front of the Sunlight Chapel.

"What's going on?" Sasha spoke worriedly until she widened her eyes in disbelief, knowing who they are. "What are they doing!?"

"Seems like the Order aren't fond of foreign covenants." Ash spoke with an unimpressed expression while furrowing his eyebrows.

A group of Order fanatics were jeering and shouting offensive words towards the Priest of the Sunlight Order while shielding the followers behind him from pebbles and Order Books.

"Please, calm down!" The Priest stood in defiance in front of the Order mob. "What have we ever done to your well-being?"

However, his attempted negotiations was cut short as a pebble was thrown directly at him and narrowly missed him by millimeters. The Sunlight Priest noticed that the religious fanatics of the Order are becoming more wary.

"'Yer religion is nothing more but a sham!" Shouted one of the fanatics. "Nothing more but beyond heresy!"

"Praising your faith under the guidance of the Light?! That's even more of an affront towards the Chief God!" Another fanatic added a mockery. "How long would you praise for such a heathen religion of yours that never mention a god but in pure faith?!"

Their words have stung a nerve amongst the followers behind. A sunlight follower who is a mamono with holstaur traits, grits her teeth in anger but the priest held her back.

"No, don't." He begged. "It will make it worse.

"B-But they're calling us heathens!" She yelled in anger. "We can't let them hurt anyone around this town!"

"I know, but you musn't stray your path from finding your own sun." Then the Priest faced the Zealot Fanatics with a determined expression before telling his speech to the followers behind him. "These people are lost and lacked guidance of their own light, don't be like them."

Sasha couldn't help but watch in shock once she saw one fanatic grabbed a wooden club before raising against the Priest. The Order should have been better than this, no, she wished that they would have been better. Then she noticed that Ash was about to grab the hilt of his Broadsword in much of her horror.

_'Oh no, please-!'_

But then in a nick of time, when the club was about to hit it's supposed victim. It was suddenly blocked by a blade which is usually bigger than his club before the fanatic looked towards a knight in his unusual Onion-like armor while carrying a bag full of food and kitchen necessities on his back. The fanatic sneered at him that dared to interrupts him.

"Ahem, pardon me mister but isn't that go against thy neighbor?" The knight spoke in question despite his jovial tone. "Why can't you just leave them in peace when they did no harm unto thee?"

"Wh-Why you damn heathen-UWAA!"

While Sasha and the followers of the Sunlight Order widened their eyes in surprise towards the Knight in his Onion armor, Ash stood still as he couldn't expect to see him there. Siegward swung his Zweihänder and disarmed the fanatic from his club before slamming the blunt edges of his sword against on top of the fanatics head until small bloods seeps out and laid down to the ground then crying out in pain. Soon after that, several soldiers came around and separated between the two groups while Sasha and Ash saw that the soldiers began to push the Order fanatics away before they scrambled and fled while arresting one injured.

"Th-Thank you for protecting us, Sir Catarina!" The Priest sighed deeply in relief. "If it weren't for you then this would have been a bloodbath and resulting my death."

_'Oh! So that must be Sieglinde's father!'_ Sasha's mind then clicked into realization. _'But what's with his unusual onion-like armor?'_

"Oh don't be! You'd better be safe once ye' see the like of them." Siegward made a proud smile behind his helmet. "The town is nowadays rowdy with these people who are refugees from Lescatie, causing nothing but trouble."

"I-I see, then I'm glad to be informed of this current trouble in this humble town of ours." The Priest nodded while giving thanks before heading back into the chapel. "May the sunlight shine over thee, Siegward."

Once their conversation has ended, Siegwards turns to face his direction towards an unlikely couple nearby. However, one of them stood with a familiar appearance.

"Oh? That's weird, I never recalled an Elite Knight from Astora to be here." Siegward spoke dumbfoundedly. "How did you ended up here... or is my mind making fun of me?"

For a few moments have passed. Ash decided to break silence.

"It's been a long time, friend." That voice, Siegwards mind starts to click in.

"That voice! Oh!... oh dear." Siegward widened his eyes in a sudden disbelief. "Ash? Is that you?"

"Come on... Siegward, it's me!" Ash then pulled his visor up, half-open by revealing his mouth to make his voice even clearer. "The usual _'Saint'_ you've called me?"

At that moment, the Onion Knight widened his eyes in disbelief. After many years since he was transported into this world, saving the town several times and having a family for eighteen years up until suddenly to this day; an old friend stood before him and still the same old knight as he is.

"By Gwynevere's chests... it's been a long time."

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ends**

**Historical Notes:**

**Crockets: It's a medieval cheap white bread. Commonly eaten in Medieval France and were called as "Croquettes."**

**Kirtle: A medieval garment usually worn by women. It depends on shapes, sizes, length and colors. Sometimes men wore them too, unless that is designed for men.**


	6. Bloodline

...

Inside the gigantic halls, a giant sits on his throne. Surrounded by immeasurable amount of riches and treasures that piled up like hills which lay beside him and there are also hundreds of corpses that lay beside the walls of his throne halls, they were charred by his flames with faces stricken with terror. But in his heavy heart is filled with nothing more but full of regret, dread and sorrow since he wakes up from centuries of deep slumber.

His kingdom and his capital he built from the scratch... was reduced into nothing more but mere rubble. His fate as a Lord of Cinder was nothing more but a title to those worthy of linking with the Flames, but it came at the cost of his nation and worsened the situation of the world as it did nothing to contain the curse as kingdoms have already fallen ages ago.

Many kingdoms of old and new have merged from a convoluted rift of time and space into the lands of Lothric. Right now, he sits idly to await his fate in this dying world.

This was due to the Unkindled Ones that have waken up from their graves and began hunting down the Lords of Cinders to gain access to the Kiln of the First Flame to succeed by linking to it. Yhorm won't let that happen to reignite that accursed Cycle of Life and Rebirth.

But his thoughts were cut short as he heard footsteps splashed into the waters, he looked up to see an Undead wearing his Elite Knight Armor and besides him stood a Knight of Catarina.

"Yhorm, old friend. I, Siegward of the Knights of Catarina, have come to uphold my promise!" Yhorm recognized that voice, it was Siegward who raised his Storm Ruler. "Let the sun shine upon this Lord of Cinder."

Ah yes, his promise. A promise that he shall slay him to end his fate as the King of the Profaned Capital. It was his duty to protect the remains of his domain and as the Lord of Cinder himself will likely to attest the Unkindled One standing beside him if he is worthy enough to reach for the Kiln. Siegward raised his Storm Ruler and the Elite Knight charged in.

Yhorm stood and raised his weapon to see if the Ashen One is really a worthy opponent and charged into the fray.

...

* * *

_...Present Day..._

_Kingdom of Gaul, Town of Gerth._

"So it is you! Hahahaha!" Siegward ran up to the Elite Knight in a sudden with a mighty, crushing hug. "Ha! It's been eighteen years since we've met! You haven't changed at all!"

"A-Aye, how did you ended up here?!" Ash was trying to catch his breath before Siegward puts him down. "And eighteen years? I mean... how?"

"Hm?... Oh! Uh, I do not know how. I fell asleep right after we've defeated Yhorm." Siegward explained while scratching the back of his helmet. "Since you were transported here very lately. Then we're apparently years apart, it must be that time has convoluted indeed."

While they were having time in their conversation, Sasha's mind turned blank as confusion took over. The Warrior Nun stared to the Onion Knight at first and then back to Ash before turning towards Onion Knight again. Seems like they knew each other.

"Eh?... Huh?!"

_'Did they know each other?'_ She couldn't comprehend at what she's seeing. _'And isn't Ash looks... too happy?!'_

While ignoring them, her mind was swirling with voices. She saw his lips that shows expression that he is _smiling_. Smiling to see a friend he hadn't met for a long time and that bewildered her even more since she is used to know his stoic and grim expressions behind his helmet visor without even seeing it and spoke in gruff tones with an emotionless heart until he has changed into a completely different person!

"So you did it! Well I am proud!" Siegward spoke out loud, jovially while placing his hand on his shoulder. "You've grown into a quite or even a more powerful warrior than I! So what happened next?"

Before Ash could speak, he paused for a moment before turning to Sasha. "Well... we're gonna talk about it later on."

"Ah, I see." Siegward nodded before turning towards the Warrior Nun and then to Ash with his curious expression. "Oh and by the way. Is that gal with you?"

"Uh, Yes. Her name is Sasha Fullmoon." Ash replied simply. "She's my... er... Acquaintance."

"Hmm... hmmm... tell me old chap, you aren't too sure about it do you? Looks to me that you're like a couple." Upon his words, Ash frowned at that statement while Sasha hid her blush away as she turned around. "... What? Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing..." Ash exhaled deeply with a frown before glancing to Sasha, seeing her in a flabbergast state for a while and then looking up to Siegward. "I had a home in Lescatie until the Demon invasion took over. We came here as refugees."

"Ah, sorry to hear that my friend." Siegward nodded pity. "I sure do hope that the Town of Gerth doesn't cause much trouble on you."

"It's fine, Lescatie was much of a trouble in their regards to their haughty-looking nobility." Ash explained with an unimpressed look. "Corruption was everywhere and everything. I lived in the Slums while try not to get any attention until rumors spreads about me."

"Haha! Well, you do stick in a middle of a pickle while can I understand what kind of people that lived in higher standards and knows of your ire." Siegward chuckled while pridefully crossing his arms. "Here on Gerth, I was well-known as the Onion Knight and my achievements are known for making the Siegbrau! Even the mamonos themselves can't win over for their lust of coitus because of my drinks!"

Then Ash and Sasha's mind clicked in realization from hearing Siegward's statement. Can't win their lust because of his drinks? They were wondering if that were true on how they acted like ordinary people as Siegward have claimed. If it was true then is that the reason why they're so docile in the town?

"Hold on, um, Mr. Catarina?" Sasha began to speak up before Siegward reared his head to her. "You said they can't win their lust because of your... drink?"

"Hm? Oh, you mean the Siegbrau itself?" Siegward hummed in wonder before explaining with pride. "There is nothing wrong with the Siegbrau since it was made naturally by my own use of methods from the rest. I forge it in my own hands and perfected it in my home kingdom!"

"But... that doesn't explain why." Sasha raised her brow in question. "I need to see what's inside the brew once we get back to the Tavern."

Then Siegward tilted his head. "Oh don't be. Here, I got a fresh spare with me."

Siegward puts down his sack to the ground before holding up a mug of beer with it's unspoiled condition. Sasha was even dumbfounded to see how that mug and the drink inside haven't spilled out it's contents. She looks over to Ash and he simply shrugged at it. The Warrior Nun made a defeated sigh and she doesn't know what kind of foreign magic they were utilizing. First was Ash's mysterious small box that pulls out weapons of various sizes and then this.

"Don't worry, It's still fresh." Siegward said while handing the brew over.

At first glance, it was nothing out of ordinary and the smell of it's content has the scent of an ordinary brew. In truth... it's just nothing unusual and it's just a simple, ordinary brew. Then she decided to take a small sip of it's contents before her eyes grew wide.

_'Wh-What's this?! This feeling..._ ' While drinking, she felt something ravaging that coursed throughout her body. _'It feels like... I'm lighter than a feather and I can feel a massive flow of mana coursing through me!'_

Ash and Siegward watched in surprise to see her gulping an entire mug. Both of them slowly stared dumbfoundedly to each other before turning their glances back to her until she emptied the entire mug with a few deep breaths.

"Well... I didn't expect her to drink an entire mug." Ash frowned.

"Aye, the gal herself did drank an entire ale." Siegward agrees with a nod. "Who could have known that she would be a heavy drinker someday."

Sasha silently stared at the empty mug in awe and wonder. She couldn't believe it. The brew itself has massive amounts of rich contents that contained Spirit Energy by a larger margin in one single mug! That is more than enough to regenerate a magician's mana in an instant rather than a full day of rest.

Even the food she ate at Horseback Inn is rich in Spirit Energy which even surprised her back then. Now she knows why the Mamonos in the Town are like this.

"Mr. Catarina... your brew." Sasha slowly speaks up to him. "It contains highly rich contents of Spirit Energy. That's why they're very docile."

"Oh so that makes... sense?" In confusion, Ash slowly agrees with a nod. He knew that Mana of this world was basically the essence of life unlike from his world since he learned it from the Encyclopedia. Therefore, plants in this world does contains spirit energy _. 'Probably he used grains of higher quality that is rich in Essence.'_

"Huh, so that explains why travellers brought so many of my brew outside and convince those Mamono's to drink before they attempted to make sexual assault." Siegward mused himself while crossing his arms. "No wonder why they usually says my Brew saved their lives everyday... Ah! So they're using my brew as their own firebombs!... How _typical_ of them to share my drinks."

"So Siegward, why don't you come over and visit us?" Sasha said while giving back his mug. "So we can talk a lot how you made them."

"Well I do like to talk. But I shall decline while I still have work to do." Siegward tilted his head sideways with a wave of his hand. "I must prepare the ingredients for the special menu. My daughter Sieglinde and my dear wife Jennifer are still waiting for me."

"I see. Then I will come to the Inn later on while we have things to carry." Ash said before Sasha went to his side. "Then we'll talk again."

"Then I'm glad that we have dear reunion my friend." Siegward pats his shoulder before waving his hand. "See you later!"

Once they parted ways, Ash grabbed the grocery bag before they continued their way towards their rented house. Sasha on the other hand was shaken for a bit since she laid her eyes on Siegward, her senses felt that he has no Mana coming from him as if he was only an empty husk. Like Ash himself when she first saw him walking past the Orphanage back in the slums of Lescatie.

_'How do they managed to live like that?'_

Then she began to wonder, does the people of the land where Ash came from doesn't have mana? Then how was that possible for people to live like that since Mana was supposed to be an essence of life for every living being? This confused her even more that it only leads to more questions and mysteries than answers.

...

"So that's him huh..."

Above the rooftops of the town, a pair of eyes silently watched over them. A couple of cloaked figures followed the pair until they reached a certain wooden house.

"So they are really here. The Silver-Blue Knight and the Traitor Heroine of Lescatie." The cloaked-figure spoke quietly in a feminine voice. "I finally manage to track you down."

"So what should we do now?" Asked another cloaked figure standing beside her. "Daniella, shall we proceed to apprehend him and take him to Lescatie? He doesn't seem too dangerous as he looks more like an ordinary Order Knight."

"Jane. No, that would be too risky." Daniella raised her hand. "We'd better heed the warnings about him and we should observe his movements."

"What? It's like there's nothing threatening about him nor whatsoever." Jane spoke with a confusing gaze.

Daniella swore in her mind in frustration that her partner standing beside her is completely naive at it's finest. _'Doesn't she realise that we are dealing with a man that is rumored to be extremely dangerous?!'_

"Ugh, how can you forget about the rumors that he killed an entire company of Orcs? He's the real Silver-Blue Knight!" Daniella grunts with her voice raised in irritation. "None of the Lescatian Heroes we've encountered in our invasion would reach those high amount of kill ratios! He even defeated Eristia by himself that left her mortally wounded!"

Jane stood there quietly still for a moment until her timid mind clicks in her realization.

"Oh! You mean that guy! I thought he was just a simple Order Knight!" Jane then laughed herself in a naively tone. "Hahahah!... aahhh... Then why didn't you let me realize that we're dealing with the real Silver-Blue Knight?!"

Jane was shaking on her partner's shoulders in a terrified manner until Daniella's hood fell out to reveal her identity. She has short chestnut hair, pale skin complexion and red eyes, which it indicates that she's a Dhampir. Once after Jane stopped shaking, Daniella stared at her partner with an angry look in her eyes.

' _Don't tell me... that we came all the way here and you didn't even realize who we're dealing with?!'_ Daniella closed her eyes before deeply sighing in frustration while her mind was fuming internally. _'Why did I even come all the way here with the most naivest Dhampir as my partner?!'_

...

"Breakfast is ready~!" Sasha sang while calling out the kids.

Once the children heard her voice, they began to rush down into the dinning room. Both humans and mamono children began to take seats until they saw Sasha was wearing an entirely different outfit with a white apron strapped along with her new blue kirtle while carrying a large pot of soup mixed with vegetables and chopped meat.

"Wow! Big sister has new clothes!" Emiyu chimed innocently in joy.

"Yeah and it looks pretty too!" Lisia added. "You look like a mommy, big sister!"

Sasha smiled with a blush to the two orphan girls. "Why thank you."

"Then does that make Ash a daddy too?" Emiyu wondered herself innocently, which made the Warrior Nun stepped back in surprise at her statement. "They do look like a mommy and daddy couple. I read it somewhere on a fairy tale book."

"Sasha, I'm gonna leave for a while to meet Siegward." Ash calls out while strapping his Claymore behind his back. "I'll be coming back later."

Once he stepped out from the house, he waved at them until Sasha waved back with a smile before closing the doors enctrance. Once she turns around to the children, only to be seen that they started to stir a noisy conversation amongst themselves.

"Yeah, Big Sister and Mr. Cyrus were like a mommy and daddy."

"Then Mr. Cyrus would be called big brother Ash!"

"No! Even better, Mommy Sasha and Daddy Ash!"

Sasha was lost in her thoughts and couldn't comprehend what the children are even talking about! Comparing him and her as their parents that came straight out from a children's fairy tales?

_'Are these children out of their minds?!'_ Her mind screamed out of her wits. _'Why are they even pairing me and him?! We hardly know each other despite I earned his trust!'_

Sasha blushed wildly, the warrior nun couldn't stand it with the amount of embarrassing thoughts filling in her mind until her mind snapped. She began to raise her voice.

**_"AHEM!"_ **

Thus, the children stopped talking before looking up to her. She glared at them with a dark stern look which is rather scary that made the children felt fear and fell into silence as well.

"Children, enough talk." She spoke coldly. "We're having breakfast. _**Understood?**_ "

Her voice sounds strict that made the children to sit obediently still while shutting down their mouths. They realized that Sasha was invoked to her bad side because they were being noisy and really wished to pass on. Sasha sighed in relief and was thankful to put their disciplinary act together.

Her mind then spoke calmly. _'Thank goodness.'_

...

Ash is walking down the cobblestone path heading towards Horseback Inn until he reached to the nearby chapel. The Order of the Sunlight; this Religious Covenant caught his curiousity, he decided to buy some time before heading to Siegward and entering the building.

The Chapel itself is a bit smaller than the Order Church he went in the slums of Lescatie. The floors were indeed polished and there he saw a couple of Kikimora's were wearing in maiden outfits like the followers of the Sunlight while they are sweeping the floors from dust and dirt.

Then he came across an altar, depicting a familiar figure of a Knight of Sunlight doing a pose who stretched both of his arms upwards in the air. Ash mused himself while lifting his chin in wonder. Whoever this Knight was must be the reason that this person is responsible for establishing the covenant.

"That is the statue of Saint Solaire." Suddenly, a voice spoke from behind. Ash spunned around to see the same Priest from before who have stood against the mob of fanatics. "It seems you are interested to see the statue of himself."

Ash looks at him in bewilderment behind the helmet visor after hearing the name of his old companion from Lordran before looking up to Solaire's statue once more. So that means he was here all along as well? If so, then where is is he?

"I see... A Saint, huh." Ash muffled himself before turning his glance back to the old Priest. "Could you tell me a few stories for what he did to make this... covenant? I'm rather interest in hearing it."

The Old Priest looks up to the Silver-Blue Knight in surprise to see his curiosity behind his helmet, he slowly made a warm smile.

"Ah, so you are interested in hearing his achievements?" Ash nodded in response. "Then lets take a seat."

The Priest took a seat on a nearby bench and Ash soon followed until both of them were facing in front of the Sunlight Altar, the Priest begins his story.

"About just over a hundred years ago. Solaire is a warrior who hailed from an unknown land. He came to the City of Ansur and from there on, he started off as an Adventurer and made his _jolly cooperation_ with his new-found comrades." He then explained the traces of his history which made Ash stumped that the covenant has started over a century ago, which means Solaire was already long dead by now. "Yet he brought very enlightening beliefs that led some people to convert themselves in his new and small religion which made the Covenant that is still standing up until today. The Order of the Sunlight remained a minor religion in Gaul, but it is a major religion around Viola region where both Human and Mamono's are willingly to seek for their own light."

"But what made him a Saint?" Ash asked once more.

"Oh, that? Well, it all happened since the Order of the Sunlight started off at first only full of human members until he met a Dragon named Catherine. In their duel between powers, he manage to defeat her with his powerful lightning magic. That said Dragon later became his wife." The Old Priest answered while continuously to explain the tale and Ash was stupefied about hearing Solaire married a Dragon, afterall, he have a weird tinge of feeling that the spirit of the Nameless King is clapping in amusement. "But after their wedding, their first offspring was something that amazed both humans and mamonos alike. It was truly a miracle."

"A Miracle...?" The Silver-Blue Knight raised his eyeborw in curiosity.

"Yes, indeed. The miracle happened when Catherine gave birth to a boy, a human boy! Her second child is a Dragon and amazingly, their third child is a human girl." Once Ash heard this, his eyes went wide in surprise while staring at the Priest with an incredulous look. The old man simply smiled at his amazed expression. "I'm certain that you won't believe me. But I, too; have witnessed the birth of the latest generation. The Astora Family is blessed by fate itself that their descendants who inherited his bloodline have managed to give birth to Mamonos and Humans alike, no matter what race their mothers be. This is why we called him a Saint."

Once he digested his words into his mind, Ash was thinking deeply. The mamonos are inherently parasitic and supposed only to be giving births to daughters. Maybe it's probably that Solaire is an outworlder like him and Siegward. Does that mean only the outworlders were capable to mate with Mamono's to produce sons? It kinda makes sense since this world's basic laws and physics doesn't apply to his or could it be... the work of the Dark Soul fragment?

Ash slowly stood up before shaking hands with the old Priest. "Thank you for telling me this."

"Well, you do seem like the tale of the Saint." The old Priest replied with a smile. "What is your name, young lad?"

"The name's Ash Cyrus."

"Isaak, Isaak Berando." The Old Priest introduced himself. "It was nice talking with you."

Once he parts ways from Isaak, the Knight walks out from the chapel before looking back. His eyes glanced to the statue of Solaire. It would have been nice to meet him again and despite him who have reignited the fire, he couldn't blame the Knight of Sunlight who have blinded with so much faith to search for his Sun... at least he have already got his second chance in this world. Probably found his own way to make a family and became famous amongst the locals for his deeds.

* * *

_Demon Realm Nation of Lescatie, City of Lescatie._

Druella glanced towards the Orb to hear the news coming from a Dark Knight, a member of Eristia's Detachment Force in the North-Western Region who reported the last sightings of the Silver-Blue Knight.

_"The Operation went badly as the Silver-Blue Knight and the Lescatian Heroine managed to cross Valley Ridge."_ Spoke the Dark Knight through the Orb. _"Eristia and her Subjugation Group failed to capture the Knight and the refugees. The commander, she's badly wounded."_

"I see. I hope she will recover to continue her duties." Druella sighed while closing her eyes. She underestimate him and realized that not even a single fallen hero would be enough to apprehend him. She clicked her tongue. "Dismissed."

The image of the Dark Knight disappeared from the Orb and was replaced by another face of a dhampir wearing a ragged cloak.

"Daniella, did you manage to track him down?" The Fourth Born asked.

_"Y-Yes, he's here in the Kingdom of Gaul."_ Daniella responds with a nervous expression. _"Currently residing in the Town of Gerth."_

Druella immediately hardened her glare after hearing the name of that town, _Gerth_. She remembered one of her older sisters attempted to annex Gaul to expand the Demon Realm and that was eighty years ago. But her campaign was beaten by a small covenant of faithful knights who hailed from the Order of the Sunlight while they were defending a small town that held off the Demonic Army for days until her older sister withdraw from the Siege after receiving many failed attempts to complete her objectives.

The Order of the Sunlight was similar to the Order, but there are mamonos working for them and the worst part is that Knights of the Sunlight resisted even longer under the heavy influence of Demonic Energy for months than the Order Heroes could do in a few days due to their deep faith in their mysterious covenant and some unknown magical protection bestowed to them that isn't even forged nor blessed by the Chief God. Even to this day, the Sunlight Order remained a mystery to the Fourth Born of the Royal Makai is that they always kept the influence of the Demonic Energy at bay and effectively stopped trespassers coming from the Demon Realm into Gaul. The Demon Lord, her mother, did admits that they are an effective force than the Order despite their small bands of Knights.

_'It's not the best to invoke the Astora Family or else, there will be further problems.'_ Druella grimaced to remind her that their family members, no matter if they were human or mamonos. The only threat is that they, who have inherited Solaire's bloodline, are immune to the influence of Demonic Energy. _'Could it be that the Silver-Blue Knight is related to the Astora Family? Then it should not have been a coincidence at all... ugh! What has my older sister have been thinking to make them enemies from decades ago?'_

When Druella first learned about them, they should have been allies and the cure for the mamonos sole problem since they couldn't produce sons. Unfortunately for the Demon Realm, they didn't share nor even liked the ideas of Lust and other desired debaucheries of the Radicals. The Fourth Born shakes her head from those thoughts before facing the Orb.

"Keep your eyes on him and try to avoid the Sunlight Order." She ordered with a stern tone. "And whatever you do. Don't even try to approach Sasha Fullmoon, it might provoke him to your deaths."

_"I see."_ Daniella nodded. _"Any other further objectives?"_

"I... might send another group as reinforcements." Druella replied while glancing her eyes into the shadows. "A team of fallen Heroes and some of our experienced warriors would like to take care of him, you're dismissed."

_"U-Understood!"_ The Dhampir saluted before her _"Daniella, out!"_

Once their conversation is over, the Lilim turned her head to the dark corners of the throne room and there stood two silhouette figures.

Druella mused herself. "You two, I have a mission for you both."

Two individuals stepped forwards from the shadows and bowed to the Lilim. First is a blonde vampire with a bob-cut hairstyle and rapier with a golden hilt strapped on her waist, the second is a blue skinned Demon with a weapon strapped on her waist that is similar to the vampire's rapier. Their attires they wear are similar and both shared the same trimmed hats.

"Alameria, Olivier. Your mission is to meet up with Daniella in Gerth and hunt down the Silver-Blue Knight." Druella spoke in an authoritative tone. "I will also apply Sandra in your group for assisting you two. Now go forth!"

"Understood!" The two fallen heroes replied before leaving the throne room.

But little did Druella knew that the Souls of her two loyal subjects were trembling to their cores and grew fearful that one day, they will encounter the infamous knight.

"Olivier... I regret something after what we've become." Alameria spoke with a small hint of fear in her voice. "It seems the rumors about him confirms that... he's..."

"Unrelenting? Indeed he is. It was proven that Eristia herself was defeated, but in a bloody way." Olivier added before her face turned grim. "In this mission, there will be no turning back until we've completed our objectives."

Somewhere around the royal Castle of Lescatie, Sandra sat inside her quarters while writing down the reports of several engagements from combating the remaining Order Resistance that are still scattered around the outskirts of Lescatie. Her facial expression slowly turned in unease until her fingers slipped and her feather pen accidentally drew a line across the parchment.

"Damnit! Another waste." Sandra cursed herself before crumbling the parchment and threw it away into the nearby bin. "It'll take me another hour to write this down."

The disgruntled Dhampir couldn't think to concentrate her work ever since that day she witness the fate of her comrade. She had been working with Itha together for a long time to raise up an effective Orc company. She became their Vice Captain that is appointed by Druella and taking the role as Itha's right-hand before she was transferred to lead one of the Demon Army's Detachment Force during the Siege of Lescatie.

After the horrible fate that was wrought upon Itha's Orc Company at the hands of the Silver-Blue Knight, the remaining members were transferred to other Army Detachments. Sandra is now currently assigned to the intelligence branch of the Demonic Army.

"Itha... I wished you were here." She said in distraught.

**_*Knock!* *Knock!*_ **

The Dhampir heard a couple of knocks on the door before placing her feathered pen on a bottle of ink.

"Come in."

The door opened and she saw a succubus came in. She wore a skimpy, black bikini armor and has light-blue hair, but Sandra knew who she was. A former heroine of Lescatie.

"Wilmarina, how may I help you?" She asked while raising her eyebrow in question.

"Sandra, you're appointed for a mission." Wilmarina spoke while expressing her grim reaction. "Under the orders of Druella, you're assigned for a mission along with Alameria and Olivier to track down the Silver-Blue Knight in Gerth."

Upon hearing his moniker, Sandra's heart stopped pounding and grew in silence. Now that is something she didn't expect to hear that and this mission would only mean one thing.

_'I-Is Druella gone mad?!'_ Sandra began to tremble in fear. _'Did she not realized how he is capable to leave a field of corpses?!'_

"I was assigned to a mission to hunt down the Silver-Blue Knight?!" The Dhampir slowly raised her voice. "Isn't that considered suicide?!"

"Sandra, please. This is a direct order from the Fourth Born." Wilmarina spoke sternly with her eyes grew unamused. "Druella won't be happy and she will highly likely not to let you leave in mutiny."

The Dhampir seethed her teeth to think that Druella would likely put her life at risk, which she is not happy about it. Wilmarina stayed calm and collective with a stern look while Sandra's hand was shaking before clenching her fists.

"Is she here?"

Suddenly, Sandra's furious thoughts died down once they heard a voice. Wilmarina turned around to the newcomer and another fallen heroine stepped in the room to reveal Alameria herself before the Dhampir saluted on her presence. Meanwhile, Olivier is leaning against the wall outside of Sandra's room while overhearing their conversation.

"Oh, there you are. We've been looking for you due to our mission." Alameria explained before turning to Wilmarina. "Have you told her the details?"

The Succubus nodded before turning to Sandra with a mused smirk. "Yes. Isn't that right, my dear?"

The Dhampir caught Wil's glare that was staring right at her and felt the atmosphere tensed itself. There was no other options, she straightened herself and nodded in defeat.

"Understood."

Sandra puts her hopes in order to live in his encounter.

* * *

_Kingdom of Gaul, Northern Auvergne Region._

...

"Th-There he is!"

A Minotaur cried out in terror while shielding herself with her massive axe. But in an instant, her weapon was cleaved in half along with her body. A group of five remaining mamonos fell into dissarray once they saw a man who held a massive sword by his shoulders and wielding a crescent shape knife on his left arm. His armor was only a set of chainmail covered by additional leather armor, partial steel plates, steel knee caps, a cape that covers his upper body and a pointy coned-shaped metallic headwear.

This mysterious warrior was ready to pounce while kneeling against the ground. The Minotaurs felt a dangerous aura of killing intent emitted from him before the warrior leaped forth in an inhuman speed. The first Minotaur raised her axe but she missed once he dodged her swing while drifting through the ground while his knife was held tightly to the ground and sliced her legs apart before an overhead swing ended her life.

_'This man is dangerous!'_ One of the Minotaurs cursed internally. _'He has no Mana and how can he-?!'_

In a sudden, her thoughts were interrupted when the crescent-shaped blade cleaved through her neck and blood spurting out like a fountain before the mamono fell to the ground. The Minotaurs steeled themselves and began to rush in at once to kill him.

Unfortunately, a second has arrived and furthermore, killed two Minotaurs in a quick session. The last mamono spunned around and widened her eyes in terror to see another person wearing armor in a similar appearance like the same male warrior. But this time, it's a woman and yet there is something that the Minotaur baffled herself once she smelled her scent.

"You're... a Mamono." Then the beastgirl staggered back. "Wait... you don't have Demonic Energy, then how are you alive?!"

"Do not to talk during combat." The woman muffled behind her scarf, glaring the beastgirl with her red-blooded eyes. "Big brother, I'll end this quick."

The male warrior crossed his arms and nodded in much to the terror of the beastgirl before the red-eyed mamono sped past her and massive blade rose into the air until a few seconds later, the beastgirl's blood suddenly spurred out across her body until kneeling to the ground and glared to the unknown mamono that mortally wounded her.

She took the last glance of her killer who pulls down her scarf and reveals herself to have a human-like complexion, a glimpse of her dark brown colored hair and a pair of fangs exposed from her lips. This woman is clearly a Dhampir.

"You and your group were targeting my brother." The Dhampir speaks while glaring to the beastgirl. "Now sleep."

In one quiet swift of her sword, the last Minotaur died as her bisected head flung across the air while her body fell to the ground with an erie thud.

"Elen, you could have left her die with her wounds being exposed." The male warrior muffled under his bandana. "She's already beyond saving."

"Whatever. They're nothing but mere nuisance." His sister named Elen, scoffed while rolled her eyes. "Even after these years of training. I questioned myself why are they still in a hellbend on raping men whatever they find-"

Yet her thoughts snapped back in reality once her brother taps lightly on her helmet. She looks up to him while he points his thumb down the dirt road.

"I know what you're thinking, but we have to keep moving." He said while sighing deeply and tilting his head sidewards. "We still have to visit Uncle Siegward and buy some Divine Blessing from the Sunlight Order before mother will be mad for human blood."

"R-right, pardon me. I lost my thoughts." The Dhampir looks down with a slight embarrassment while scratching the back of her head. "So... what are we waiting for?"

Once they left the area, the male warrior held up a pendant that depicts a Wolf and flips to the side that shows a warrior having the same outfit as his. His younger sister glanced at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Reginald, I wonder why are you so interested in fathers pendant?" Elen questioned.

"I'm not sure why." Her brother named Reginald, said while his eyes still locked in the pendant. "After father told us the story on how he deserted from the Legion of Farron. I'm still interested in his past duties, but he surely won't talk about it."

"Yeah, true. But he told us the past stays in the past." Elen added before lowering his hands that held the pendant. "Just ignore it, we can still make our duties on our own."

"Hmm... actually, you're right." Reginald closed his eyes for a while and nodded in acknowledgment. "Forging our own ways might be better."

* * *

_Kingdom of Gerth, Viola Region.  
_

The City of Ansur is bustling with life as mamonos and humans went around as normal while smaller festivities occured around the city. At the very edge of the city center stood a massive cathedral and people of diverse races walked out from the entrance once the mass is finished and a Priest waved his hand over to the followers a farewell.

Once the massive wooden doors closed. Several kikimora maids came into the church halls and sweeped the floors. The Priest came up to the group of clerics and one of them is a man in his mid-fifty's.

"It has gone well as intended, Grand Bishop Astora." The Priest bowed to him.

"I see, seems like they're as jolly as ever." The Grand Bishop made a smile under his white beard before looking around the group. "Say... has anyone knows my sons whereabouts?"

"Oh, he was currently in training." The old Priest responded. "Practicing in the outskirts of Ansur."

"Ah, I see then. He's probably practicing some new miracles." The Grand Bishop smiled proudly while stroking his beard.

...

In the outskirts of the city, a Knight in his early 20's wearing a Sunlight Armor is standing in a middle of the open fields. From a mere meters away, he is facing a wooden mockup target. The Knight raised up his left hand with a talisman and aimed to the target.

_'I hope this works. If it did, then Great Grandfather Solaire will be proud.'_ His mind mentally noted. _'Well... here it goes.'_

The Knight-in-training closed his eyes behind his greathelm and concentrates for a few seconds until he felt a tingling feeling of energy coursing his hand. Several sparks of electricity forms around his left hand that held the talisman before it shaped itself into a spear.

_'This is it!'_

The trainee opened his eyes and flung a spear of lightning towards his target and with one fell swoop, it exploded into wooden bits and ashes. He couldn't help but smile, he finally perfected the art of Lightning Spear on it's lethal stage that would make him a fine Knight like his ancestor.

**_*_ ** _**Clap!* *Clap!* *Clap!*** _

His thoughts were soon interrupted once he heard someone clapping behind him and slowly turned around to see a kikimora in her mid-forties and wearing in her sunlight maiden robes. Eventually, she is smiling at him.

"Well done!" She happily cheered at him.

"M-Mother?!" He flabbergasted in surprise. "How did you find me here?"

"Oh my dear darling, didn't you forget that I always have my scent on you?" She made an annoyed pout while walking up to him before pulling up his helmet. "Ever since you were born. I have always followed you and knew where you are."

Once his helmet was removed, the face of the knight revealed his handsome caucasian complexion with blue eyes and dark brown hair. His mamono mother smiled and pinched his cheeks in a teasing manner.

"Hehe~! You've grown up quite into a handsome man, Arcturus." She spoke softly before letting his cheeks go and wondering herself while looking up into the air. "Now... I wonder who will be your future wife be?"

"Um. Mother, please." Arcturus smiled as he blushed in embarrassment while scratching the back of his head. "Only in time I would find one, but... not right now."

"Ah... I know, I know. It's quite different to raise a child who inherited the Astoran bloodline." She smiled sadly while looking down on his helmet while reminiscing her old memories. "When I was young, my mother taught me I would find my husband one day. After my marriage with your father, I didn't expect to give birth to a human boy... and it was very difficult for me to be raising you than any other ordinary mamono child."

"Yeah... but my younger sister is a mamono too." Then Arcturus shrugged. "But she's... you know."

"Different, indeed. Not the likes of me." His mother replied while nodding in acknowledging. "Her personality would considered to be rare, rational and unique amongst the mamono like the Dragons themselves. But it's common within our family."

"Mmhm, true." He responds with a nod. "So um... could you just tell me what are you doing here exactly?"

"Oh, I just came to see how's my dear boy doing in training." She smiled while clasping her hand before turning her head to the opposite direction. "Also, I've brought a Picknick with me."

"Picknick?" Arcturus raised his eyebrow in question before looking up to see a pair of kikimora maids setting up a portable table and placing a tray of teacups and crumbles.

_'Oh... wait, how are they here without making a sound?'_

Arcturus exhaled deeply before looking up to his mother with his warm smile. Ever since he was young, his mother had taught him and his younger sister on how to get a partner and have sex, once they've learned about it really disgusts them. He even remembered how his mother reacted in surprise when his younger sister didn't like the idea that grossed her out which is unusual for a standard mamono child. But they were just simple children back then and nowadays it was different as maturity comes with age and changing minds. He shakes off from those thoughts of memories and joined with his mother in a picknick.

Perhaps one day, he will find something interesting in life once after he was knighted by his father, the Grand Bishop himself.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ends**


	7. The Human Demon Realm

...

It was dark... no, everything is dark. The man fully accepted his fate as a Warrior of the Abysswatchers after years of his desertion. Now that the Ashen One ended his life at Farron Keep and thus becoming a Dragon of all Dragons, he can finally Rest In Peace within the darkness of serene eternity to embrace death... or so that it seems.

Not until he heard sounds of rustling grass and a breeze of wind brushing against his skin. He eyes shot wide open before the lone Abysswatcher sat up and look around on his surroundings. He was sitting in the middle of the fields which is full of tall grasses and dandelion flowers dotted around.

_'Is this the afterlife?'_ He mentally questioned himself until his hand touched something and saw a sword that lay on the ground. _'I guess not. If fate hasn't taken me yet, then where the hell am I?'_

He groggily stood up and looked around, the Abysswatcher is met with a view of a greenery land that is lush with life which is stretching far and wide. He saw some rays of sunlight piercing through thick greyish clouds that hang over the skies, several small settlements that dotted around within a long distance and there stood a castle on top of an unknown mountain.

He grabbed his Farron Greatsword and leaned it on his shoulders.

"I guess fate gave me a second chance I suppose...?" He wondered while rubbing his chin. "Although, this place doesn't look like Lothric either."

The warrior began to take his first steps on this new world once he walked down from the hilltops. However, the man himself is cautious of the surrounding environment once his eyes scanned around, who knew what dangers lurks in this unfamiliar place. After half an hour of walking have passed, he encountered a dirt road that might be leading towards civilization.

"Just my luck." He muttered.

Once he started to follow down the path which is leading to somewhere that the flames itself knows what lies beyond, he caught a glimpse of silhouette figures that suddenly flew straight over him. The Abysswatcher looks up and saw a couple of flying humanoids were heading straight forwards to some nearby settlement. Whatever those things are, must be out of ordinary.

_'Now things are about to be getting weirder.'_ He raised his eyebrow in curiousness until he heard footsteps coming from behind.

"Oh~ what's this?" Then he heard a feminine voice with a seductive moan. "What is a man doing here all by himself?"

The Warrior of Farron turned his head around and saw something... or somewhat that is extremely unusually and unexpected. He saw a group of voluptuous females with unmatched beauty that rivaled to Gwyn's Daughter and wearing some sort of skimpy outfits with partial armor that seemingly provide very poor protection. But that's not all, they are also armed with long sharp swords and most carried larger axes.

"Oh my! He doesn't have Mana?" One of them, a Dark Warrior, spoke up in a confused tone.

"Seems like it, but he still have the scent of a human man." Another one, a Dark Knight, added with a questionable gaze. "What an oddity."

The Abysswatcher stared at them while his eyes rose in question and disbelief.

' _Oh great. I'm thrown into a foreign place and in a sudden; I just met a group of some blue-skinned Harlots.'_ His mind mentally noted while rolling his eyes. _'Weird, they don't emit small traces of the Abyss and they didn't seem to be threatening at all. Then I'll let that pass.'_

The Warrior turned around and continued to walk down the path towards the nearest civilization. But then, he caught a blue blur went past through him and his tracks got blocked by another axe-wielding Mamono that is standing in his way.

"And where do you think you're going huh?" A Dark Warrior stood while leaning the greataxe against on her shoulders and licked her lips in a seducing manner. "You look pretty strong to wield that sword of yours. But it's a shame that we might experiment your manaless body until at some point, you'll end up becoming my husband."

Her words made him unease. Until he immediately knew what they might exactly do to him, yet at the same time, he doesn't know why and rather didn't want to think about. The Abysswatcher gripped the hilt of his sword while pulling out his crescent shaped knife.

"Is that a threat?" He asked with his face remained stoic.

"A threat? Of course it is!" She jumped in a cheerful manner while swinging her axe before pointing at him in a fighting position. "I will defeat you and you'll submit your life to me!"

While the Dark Warriors and Knights stepped forth with their Weapons gripped in their hands while their expressions filled with lust. The Warrior of Farron smirks with a dark chuckle that sends chills through the spines of the surrounding mamonos. He kneeled to the ground with his weapons were ready to be drawn as it seems he is about to pounce to his nearest victim.

"A pity. Your eyes seems like you don't take fights seriously." He said with a much colder tone. "Then I shall give you a taste of it."

From that on, horrified screams occurred when steel met flesh echoed through the air while limbs and blood strewn all over the place. From afar, a young vampire observed his actions from the higher grounds. That scene alone trembled her entire being straight to the core to witness her mother's most loyal guards are getting obliterated within seconds.

"M-Monster..." Ironically, she uttered in fear as if she were a mere _mortal_ rather than a monster.

Thus there began his legend as the _Wolf Warrior._ A dreaded moniker that strike fear into the hearts of the Mamonos about a man that took down a small, yet powerful Kingdom that is led by an elder Vampire Queen which is about to be buried under it's own rubble by his wrathful nature.

...

* * *

_... 24 Years Later... Present Day..._

_Kingdom of Gaul, Northern Auvergne Region._

In the middle of the forest of an uncharted region stood a large cottage. Inside is a pale-blonde Vampire wearing in her maiden clothes while she is busy cleaning up the house and wiping the bookshelves from dust.

"Haah~! I'm done." She spoke exhaustingly before looking around to see a clean living room that is free from dirt and dust. While satisfied, she looks up in the air while thinking. "I wonder where he's up to?"

Then she heard loud rustles of leaves and broken branches from outside of the cottage and looked through the windows. She saw a man walking out from the woods while carrying a massive wooden log by his shoulders. She smiled at him before going outside.

The vampire saw her husband carefully placed the massive log beside the near the tree stump before turning around to see his vampire wife coming straight to him.

"Hawkwood! Dear~!" She called out while waving at him. "Dinner is ready~!"

Hawkwood return a smile before sticking his axe against the tree log.

"Just a minute, Valeria. I'll do this quick!" He responded before raising his axe.

His vampire wife just stood there and waited patiently, keeping her warm smile on her face while watching him how he chops down the tree log into half in one single powerful swing of his axe. It's been twenty-four years since their marriage and moved into Gaul...

... Which was after the destruction of her home nation that was wrought upon by a foreign human warrior. It was a small vampiric kingdom which was led by her delusional mother who have gone mad to press him as their servant and severely underestimate his strengths and wits. Yet those beliefs did not matter anymore, Valeria had once believed that the Vampires were a noble and powerful beings above the human race until he came along. When her future husband fought through impossible odds without any blessings of the Chief God and has no Mana, he still did the impossible and defeated her mother in a deadly duel. Valeria admitted years ago that he is truly an oddity of this world once she gave birth to her first born child, a manaless human boy and her second child, a mamono daughter that lacked any signs of Demonic Energy.

Even after all of those years, her husband hasn't turned into an Incubus after high exposures of Demonic Energy and remained as the same person.

_'I hope they won't cause any trouble out there.'_ She wondered about her children who have gone out in their travels before she sighed in pity and worry.

...

Reginald leaped back to avoid a heavy blow coming from an unusual mamono. Her body is exposed and nearly naked but on her right arm is infused by black-crimson sword made of demonic silver and malevolent magic.

_'Huh, what are the Cursed Swords doing out here?'_ He raised his brow in question before dodging another blow. _'They should have stayed in their Ruins.'_

His mind suddenly interrupts by a frustrated Mamono that screamed at him. "Stay still!"

The Cursed Sword vertically swung her weapon several times for its blade to catch him. But unfortunately for her, he dodged her attacks by sidestepping with relative ease before he caught an opening and hacked her infused arm with his sword.

The wielder of the Cursed Sword cried in pain until her body was cleaved into half by another vertical swing of his bastard sword. Reginald glanced the situation behind him and saw his dhampir sister got caught fighting against two other Cursed Swords.

Elen took a quick sidestep to evade an overhead swing before killing her opponent once she drew her crescent blade that jammed into her neck until another one came into the fray. The Dhampir ducked under her lethal horizontal swing before cleaving the wielder of the Cursed Sword into half with her greatsword in a quick session.

"Whew! I think that's all of them." Elen exhaled with a muffled before pulling down her scarf. "Is there anymore of them?"

Reginald looked around before tilting his head. "None, except a few wouldn't go near us."

"A few?" She raised her eyebrow in question before he points his fingers to the left.

There she caught a sight of a group that consists of three Orcs and to their next side stood a couple of Satyr's were hiding behind the trees while watching over the children of Farron. Once the mamono's realized they were caught, they fled in fear. Elen scoffed before sheathing her Greatsword in her scabbard, their fighting against the wielders of the Cursed Swords must have attracted their attention.

Reginald exhaled deeply before heading towards the dirt path. "Come on, let's go."

Once the siblings departed the area, there is a Witch that is observing them from a distance with a telescope while sitting on her broomstick and floating in the air.

"These two have no hesitation to kill any Mamonos." She muttered with sweatdrops starts rolling down her face. "Yet, I wonder how his mamono partner lived without any signs of Demonic Energy?"

Mila, a Witch and member of the Sabbath, have been following the two since she saw them in her previous encounter with the couple in the Town of Lambourgh. Mila has caught her interest in them due in fact that none of the two emitted the essence of Life such as Mana or any signs Demonic Energy. The curious Mamono have been observing them from a few days from now on.

Both of these seemingly _soulless_ husks have been wandering through the wilderness for a couple of days and got attacked by several magic spells coming from a variety of mamonos which doesn't seem to effect them at all before leading them to their agonizing deaths. Mila felt dread to think that these two have higher chances to resist Demonic Energy, yet her gut tells her that they are completely immune to it. Which is impossible to imagine and it is scary to think if they can, then they will be another threat and remained as a danger to the entire mamono society and the Demon Realm itself besides the Astora Family that currently resides in Viola Region.

_'It seems they were another anomalies that ignores the basic laws of the world.'_ Mila mentally spoke while writing down her note. _'It is such an astounding discovery to witness these rare specimens which exists to walk around in reality.'_

The Witch continued observed them in order to learn more about them. Perhaps she needs viable information in order for the Demonic Energy to have its chance to corrupt them before they could be a threat to the current life of the Mamono Society, so that they can break the spiritual will of the Astora Family that haunted the Mamono and the members of the Royal Makai for decades.

"Observing them still provides little to no information." She muttered in wonder. "Even studying them up close would considered to be dangerous."

The Witch flew her broom on the skies to keep her observation on them from a good distance to prevent detection.

While dangerous they can be, the curiosity of the Witch from the Sabbath will still lead herself to discover the fruits of knowledge. But little did she knew that the true nature of their Burning Souls of Darkness are not to be underestimated of it's blazing passion.

In the meantime, Reginald felt a tingling sensation and stopped his tracks before rearing his head and his eyes glanced back and looked up in the skies. He knew that they are being watched and needed to take caution.

"Somebody's watching us."

His words surprised his sister before drawing her crescent knife and turning around with a cautious look.

"Where?"

Then Reginald points his finger up in the skies.

"There."

Elen looks up and saw a figure in a distance is riding on something that keeps it afloat. Meanwhile, Mila noticed the couple halted their tracks and once she takes a closer look with her telescope, all she saw that they were staring right at the Witch which sends chills through her spines. How did they find her and noticed her presence?

She needs to flee fast and before they might catch up to her to interrogate a Witch like herself. Yet fortunately for her, the Children of Farron just stood there to observe the flying figure is gaining distance away from them.

"Seems like it doesn't bother us anymore." Elen paused before turning to her brother. "Could it be a mamono?"

"It is. A witch I presume." He guessed. "The shape of her figure is noticeable, even from afar."

"I see... seems like once we saw her probably scared the wits out of her." Elen added while rubbing her chin in curiosity before shaking off those thoughts. "We probably get going."

Reginald nodded. "Right."

...

* * *

_Kingdom of Gaul. City of Ansur, Viola Region._

Arcturus walked through the empty halls of the cathedral and a couple of Kikimora maids bowed to the son of the Grand Bishop once he passed by. Then coming from behind, he heard fast moving footsteps before a pair of feathered arms embraced him. Her turned around and saw another mamono wearing in her maiden outfit.

"Big brother~! You're back!" A young feminine voice chirped in joy. "I heard mother that you managed to pull off the Lightning Spear, that's awesome!"

"Uh, yeah. I did." He nervously responded sheepishly while sweatbead rolls down from his forehead. "So... um, Marianne? Can you let me go?"

The young kikimora named Marianne, nodded to him before letting him go. Moments later, they saw their mother came by.

"My~ my~, you children are getting rowdy within the cathedral." Their mother spoke with a warming smile. "At least the mass have already finished hours ago." Then she turned to Marianne. "Ah dear, have you find your future husband yet?"

Once Marianne heard her mother's statements, her expression flustered while her cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"M-Mom! Now's not the time I can think of it!" She flabbergasted in embarrassment while clenching her fists. "I still have a whole entire life ahead of me!"

Her mother covered her lips before snickering mischievously. "Ufufufu~ I was just teasing you."

_'T-Teasing me?!'_ Marianne's mind raged. _'Why you-!'_

"Marianne, just let it go." Arcturus interrupts before smiling to his younger sister while patting her left shoulder, calming her down. "I wonder what's pops up to right now?"

"I am here, my boy."

The trio raised their heads in surprise and looked towards an elder man, the Grand Bishop himself who stood in his Sunlight armor with a smile on his face upon seeing them altogether before walking straight to his mamono wife with open arms. The kikimora was quick notice and smiled at him before embracing each other.

"Auros, my dear~" His wife speaks in an exciting tone. "Have my message reached your ears?"

"Yes, Maria. I heard that our son have completed to perform his last miracle spell." He said in a soft voice before turning to Arcturus. "It seems that you are no longer a Knight-in-Training, Arcturus."

Arcturus steeled himself and slowly nodded. His father carefully breaks up from his wife's embracement and walks up to his son, then placing his hands on his shoulders with a proud smirk in his face.

"While you have done well in your training. From here onwards, you are Knighted." Auros explained until he looks down while pulling out a talisman. "I believe I won't be needing this."

Auros grabbed his son's right hand before gently placing the talisman on his palm. Arcturus raised his eyebrow in surprise and disbelief. "Father... this is..."

"Yes, it's the Sunlight Talisman that belonged to Solaire Astora, your great grandfather." His father said before continuing to explain with nostalgia. "This catalyst has served me well and has passed down to those who are deemed worthy."

Auros closed his hand and let Arcturus to held a firm grip on the talisman. "You still have a lot to learn about new things ahead in your life. While you're on your own, it will take great responsibility in your next journey."

Arcturus nodded in determination. "Understood, father."

Then Auros's mind clicked in realization. "Oh and one last thing, we still need to complete the graduation."

His father walked over to the Altar of the Sunlight and unsheathed his sword. His blade held upwards over his chest and spoke in an authoritative manner.

"Arcturus Astora, come hither."

The former knight-in-training made a deep breath before walking forwards and bowed before the Grand Bishop who stood out in front of the Altar.

"After years of training from sweat, blood, tears and mind. You have finally finished your training under the guidance of the Sunlight." Auros spoke before placing patting his blade on both of his sons' shoulders. "Thou art no longer a squire, Arcturus. Thou art now a Knight of the Sunlight and a whole new path has carved unto you to search for your one's own sun. Now rise."

He rose his feet and came face with his father. Auros grew a smile while holding the sword of its hilt and blade on both hands.

"This is the Sword of the Sunlight that also belonged to Solaire. Take it with good care."

Arcturus nodded. "I will."

Once it is over, Marianne and Maria clapped in celebration until the cathedral doors suddenly opened with a loud creek that echoed the through the quiet halls. Arcturus turned around and saw two people came in with sunlight armor. One is a male who have raven hair and dark brown eyes while the other is a mamono with Orc traits, she has a short pale-blonde hair and light brown eyes.

"Gerome?... Elaine?" He raised his eyebrow in confusion while stepping down from the Altar. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Seeing how's my younger cousin doing in training until I heard your mom spoke that you pulled off a Lightning Spear." Gerome speaks in a cool manner with a smirk while crossing his arms before glancing to the Orc standing by his side. "Elaine here wants to hear the truth to know on how you did. It kinda made her livid."

"Shut it, brother." Elaine groaned in annoyance while rolling her eyes before her looking straight into Arcturus. "Is it true that you pulled it off?"

"Yeah, I did several times after a small Picknick with my mother." Arcturus replied sheepishly while scratching his back in embarrassment. "It's kinda tingly in my first experience."

"That's great! I knew you can do it!" Elaine jumped in joy while clapping her hands before looking the Sunlight Talisman hanging on his waist. "Isn't that Talisman belonging to our great grandfather?"

"Yeah, I am... knighted." He respond with a nod. "I'm no longer a Squire."

"By the Lords! Welcome to the club!" Gerome flashed an optimistic smile by patting his hands against his shoulders. "Say, why don't we celebrate our drinks to enjoy your graduation?"

"That'll be great! We'll invite our friends to come over!" Elaine added while jumping in joy. "So what do you want to do from now on?"

"Adventuring, I suppose." Arcturus replied. "I just want to learn to see more about the world."

"Not a bad idea." Gerome mused himself while crossing his arms. "We do have our own fair shares of adventuring."

_'Ara~? Going in an adventure?'_ Maria snickered her hand covered mouth. _'What a wonderful idea for finding your future wife, my dear.'_

"Hmph! This isn't fair." Marianne pouted while crossing her arms in irritation. "Father, why can't I join them?"

"W-Well, you're still in training." Auros shrugged with a frown yet keeping his smile. "Probably in time you might join them."

At this moment, his young kikimora daughter sighed in defeat while clicking her tongue. "Adventuring looks fun though..."

"There there, at least your brother may come back and visit us someday." Her mother gave her a supporting hug in a cuddling manner. "He will tell some stories of his adventures that you might learn something new. Also, why don't we get out and find your future husband?"

"Mother/Dear! Now's not the time!"

After Marianne and Auros spoke with synchronized voices while frowning towards Maria. Both the father and the daughter looked each other with dumbfounded looks while Maria once again, snickered with mischief.

* * *

_Kingdom of Gaul, Town of Gerth._

The waitresses within the Horseback Inn are preparing the tables while Sieglinde is wiping off the liquid stains that reeks of liquor from the tables with a wet cloth before swiping off the exhausting sweat from her forehead. Then she looks towards her father, Siegward, and his old friend named Ash which she met earlier since today's morning. They sat on the bar while having their conversations with the Siegbrau holding on their hands.

"Oho? So that's why you earned a moniker called the Silver-Blue Knight?" Siegward spoke with a cheeky grin.

"Aye, it's probably my Elite Knight Armor I wore the entire time." Ash nodded with a reply. "Some says that I resemble like an Order Knight."

"Well, Rumors could be a headache until you've grow to be fond of it." Siegward says while crossing his arms while thinking. "Hmm, You do have more than fifty armor sets in your disposal."

"I do, but some of the strongest armor I possessed are clunky and somehow restricts movements." The Silver-Blue Knight replied before drinking a small sip of his Ale. "Also, I have some several female outfits which I can probably give them over to Sasha whenever she needs a spare clothing."

"Hahaha! Imagine if you would give her the dress that belonged to Princess Dusk herself!" The Onion Knight laughed. "Probably a maiden outfit might fit her to cover her identity or... whatever it suits your taste."

"I have no time for marrying a native of this world, old friend." Ash sighed with a frown while facepalming. "She is my acquaintance after all, neither me and her have developed some romance."

"Ah, I see. You're a busy man as usual." The Onion Knight exclaimed. "Why not spent some time to talk with Lady Sasha that she may prove something useful in return."

"I was getting into that. She might be considered as a veteran heroine of Lescatie." Then Ash's face turned with a grim expression. "But in her eyes, she have never saw enough horrors of bloodshed. Everytime I fought against the Mamono, she hesitate to take action for most of the time."

"Ah, that's because the mamonos almost hasn't killed anyone for the entire times in recent millennia after the end of the former Demon Lords." Siegward replied before explaining whilst Ash acknowledged. "Friendly and seductive they may be, but their stubborness is not to be underestimated and any man will become their husband whenever they see one. To solve this problem is using a touch of violence and fear or kill them if anything goes awry."

Ash took his last suggestion to heart. When such situation comes up with wild Mamono's or those affiliated with the Demon Lord, anything goes awry while they do not retreat despite their growing fear and neither they will accept the word _"No"_. Looks like the monster women haven't taught them any form of manners and consent to their daughters.

"Ah! Sieglinde, looks like it's time." Siegward then turns to his daughter. "We need to prepare the afternoon menu before some guests arrives."

"Sure father!" Sieglinde replied while calling out from across the inn.

While Ash is looking around the Inn, he noticed a couple of figures are leaning through the window from outside the building. Two pairs of eyes stared directly at him while the Silver-Blue Knight quietly gazed back to the two unknown stalking individuals. Daniella blushed while bitting her lips and she couldn't help once the Dhampir herself saw the true face of the rumored Knight without his helmet. He looks matured, stoic, have a short unkempt black hair and got quite a handsome face while having those dark blue eyes. Her partner standing beside her, Jane, drooled at him.

Which that begs the question, how can a rumored mad knight turns out to be handsome? The Dhampires only kept staring at him as if he were the most prized treasure that the Fourth Born of the Royal Makai ever wanted it. Meanwhile, Ash frowned while keeping his glance to the stalkers. He may not know who they were, but whoever they are might be from the Order or from Druella's Demonic Army.

Moments later, a man comes through the entrance with a leather bag full of scrolls and parchments.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Leeroy!" Siegward greeted while waving his hand.

"Oh, Mr. Catarina! Good afternoon as well." Leeroy greeted with a flustered, sheepish smile. "The Mayor have sent several Quests from the clients this day."

"Well, now there's the new source of income. Now patch them up on the billboard." Siegward replied while pointing to the wall.

"Say, this isn't just an ordinary Inn, right?" Ash questioned while taking a sip from his ale.

"Not quite, since this isn't also an ordinary Guild either and neither this town have one. Self-proclaimed adventurers and independent Mercenaries come here to pick up missions and go." Siegward explained before placing his mug on the bar. "Everyone here needs a helping hand to solve the Mamono problems out there, including bandits. Once you accepts one of the quests and finish the job, you'll get payed at the Town Center."

_'Typically a simple system.'_

Ash thought while rubbing his chin before turning to the billboard. _'I wonder what types of quests do they have here today?'_

Once he took another sip with his ale, he heard another person coming inside. He saw Sasha entering the Inn before seeing Siegward and walks up to him with a cheerful smile.

"Good afternoon, Sir Catarina." Sasha greeted the Onion Knight with a polite bow.

"Ah, good afternoon as well; Lady Fullmoon. I didn't expect you to be so formal to greet someone like me. I am so flattened!" Siegward chuckled jovially before his eyes gazed towards Ash. "She does seem to have the formality of a nobility. A woman like her would be the perfect wife for a man like yourself, Hahahaha!"

"Oh, I'm quite flattered as well." Sasha flustered with her cheeks grew bright red.

Ash cursed inwardly with a frown after hearing his old friend who began to tease him. Then Sasha looked to the person who sat behind Siegward and to her surprise that he wore a familiar regal blue knights armor before making a small shocking gasp while covering her mouth with both of her hands.

"A-Ash? Is that really you?"

The Silver-Blue Knight himself raised his eyebrow in question. How come did she not recognized his face? But then, his realization struck, he remembered that he was wearing his helmet for all of the time since he first met her back in Lescatie up until now. Even though, he kept his helmet visor half open whenever he speaks clearly to her while only revealing his mouth. He struck his palm against his forehead and exhaled deeply; she is used to see his helmet but not his real identity in flesh.

"Aye it's... me." Ash answered with an awkward tone. "Seems like you're used to see me by only wearing my helmet."

"Y-Yes." Sasha replied while slowly nodding, but her eyes still staring at him with cheeks blushed. "This... this is my first time seeing your real face."

Both of them stared each other in an awkward silence. While Siegward is looking to her shy and flustered reaction towards the Elite Knight before turning his face towards Ash and sees him making an awkward frown to the Warrior Nun while not knowing how to reply in such situations. Then it's the time for the Onion Knight to break the silence while raising his Siegbrau.

"Well then! Why won't we talk from where we've left off?"

The Silver-Blue Knight and the former Heroine of Lescatie stared towards Siegward with dumbfounded looks on their faces. For another few moments of silence, Sasha decided to speak up.

"So where do we begin?... ah! Right, it's about the Siegbrau." The Warrior Nun clicked her fingers. "I wanted to know how you made them."

"Oh? About that. It would be easy to explain once we're taking a visit to my established brewery!" Siegward replied with a cheery tone before he noticed something once he heard people coming through the doors. Adventurers, Mercenaries and citizens of diverse backgrounds began to swell inside the Inn. "Oh my, that's quite a lot of people."

"Welcome to Horseback Inn!" His daughter and along with the other waitresses greeted them in a cheery mood. "How may I serve you?"

Their guests greeted back in a jovial manner before taking their seats around the Inn. While the Inn gets louder by any second, Siegward nudged to Ash.

"Let's go outside, It's getting loud." The Onion Knight said.

...

Once Siegward, Ash and Sasha exited the building, the Onion Knight led the couple towards a nearby path heading towards the Brewery.

"How are the children?" Ash asked in question.

"They're fine." Sasha replied. "Lisia, Ralph and other older children will take care of the house."

"I see."

A single and a half hour have passed, the trio arrived at the near outskirts of the town. From there on, they can see several wooden houses that stood near the clear rivers with waterwheel mechanisms, a wide golden fields of crops and including a number of Orc workers and several humans who worked there tirelessly. But to Sasha's surprise and disbelief, she could sensed the entire field of crops is full of Mana which is blowing through the air like ravaging streams and it gets everywhere in the surrounding areas.

The Warrior Nun could have sworn that she saw a faint transparent blue sparkles that emitted from the crops while it indicates how strong are their essence, yet Ash and Siegward doesn't seem to be aware of it nor feeling it. She couldn't help but felt a warm sensation like it's spring season and the environment is comfortable at the same time.

"Years back then, I lacked workers to maintain the fields since Gerth doesn't have much numbers of it's citizens." Siegward explained while placing his hands on his hips. "So I subjected an entire brigand of Orcs in their exchange with my brew."

At this moment, Sasha widened her eyes in disbelief. "You subject an entire... what?!"

"Well, when Gerth was about to get raided. I decided to propose them to work for my new establishment." Siegward smirks inwardly before crossing his arms in pride. "At first they were reluctant on my proposal until their minds changed when I introduced my Siegbrau and once taking their first small sip, they immediately accepted."

While Ash stood in amazement while placing his hands on the hips and Sasha dropped her jaw in disbelief before a group of Orcs came by with a wagon full of wooden barrels.

"Oh look! It's Siegward the Onion Knight!" One of the Orcs greeted with a wave of her arm. "Hey Chief!"

Siegward replied with a wave of his hand before turning to the couple while pointing his thumb to the Orcs. "A motivated bunch if you ask me and the only thing I pay them in return is my Siegbrau."

"Unbelievable..." The Warrior Nun muttered. "Seems like none of them are looking for men."

"Oh, no one is looking for one either because I can easily read their faces." Siegward exclaimed before pointing to the nearest wooden warehouse. "Over there is the brewery, come!"

When the trio entered the wooden building, Sasha felt a massive amount of Mana that starts to rush out from the entrance and brushing against her skin like a soft breeze. Upon entering, she saw humans and Orc workers are working along together while maintaining the brewing process. The Onion Knight went towards to an open barrel and grabbed a handful of grains.

"This is the usual grains which is one of the most common ingredient in the Siegbrau."

Sasha picked up one grain and carefully observed it until her eyes grew wide in surprise. "This one single grain... has a great abundance of Spirit Energy... how is this possible?"

"That... I may not know." Siegward made an awkward reply. "My workers have maintained the fields and kept it fertilized as possible for every beginning of spring till by the end of summer. Using manure and animal excrement to maintain the grain's nutrients."

"Fertilized? Maintaining the nutrients through animal excrement?" Sasha raised her eyebrow in question. "I don't know how are you trying to say."

Ash looked at her with a puzzled expression before looking to Siegward, who have a surprising look behind his helmet until realizing.

"Oh, pardon me. Seems that maintaining crops and knowledge of farming isn't your forte since you're a heroine of the pious Order." The Catarinian exclaimed with a sheepish grin. "What I'm trying to clarify is that we have keep the fields healthy with the nearest water source and to make sure that even pests should be kept out. Even though, the seeds I have the entire time before coming into this place didn't originated from any places of this world. Except it came from my home kingdom before it went to ruins. I named them the _"Catarinian Wheat"_ , based on my namesake."

"I... see." The Warrior Nun paused for a moment before locking her eyes once more to the little grain that is held between her fingers. "Then this plant must be extremely rare and could be valuable in Order Nations."

"Even the Demon Realm would consider it extremely valuable since it has the abundance of Spirit Energy." Ash added before tilting his head. "But I doubt that the grains would grow in the fields full of Demonic Energy. So it means that your Food-like products that are made here in the human realm are highly likely to sell for the Mamonos in higher prices as well."

"My products are truly deemed to be extremely valuable. Months ago, I was visited by a merchant from one of the Order Nations and got his contract." Siegward explained before turning to the nearest door. "So then, let's go to the next room shall we?"

...

In the outskirts of the brewery and the wheat fields, Daniella couldn't help but widened her eyes in shock. While she is standing on top of the tree branch, Jane is sitting beside her and looks to Daniella in worry. The chestnut-haired Dhampir stood still in silence while staring at the brewery in a distance. Not only that she stared at the wooden warehouses, but she could sense a ravaging flow of Mana coursing though the air and that is coming from those several warehouses and the fields itself.

"The presence of Mana here is extremely thick and heavy..." Jane breathed in awe until her head felt a hint of nausea. "But... I felt somehow... drowsy."

Daniella couldn't believe it; It's like they've entered a place which is some sort of a forbidden gold mine! Even she can sense that the crops on the fields have a great abundance of spirit energy in every, single each of grain which is compared to that of a small bottle full of human male semen. Thus there are already millions upon millions of crops that spread across the fields like an infinite ocean that might be useful as an alternative from devouring semen of human men.

One of the Baphomets from the Royal Makai would often theorize that a large overdose of Spirit Energy would cause an imbalance against Demonic Energy within a monster's body would make a Mamono to become a very docile person.

_'This place... it's extremely abnormal...'_ Daniella's mind paused for a moment. _'There's a massive overflowing of Mana and my body... it became so... tame. I couldn't think anything about having a husband but I'm starting to have some other options in life...'_

At this moment, the Dhampir realized at what she's thinking before slapping herself which made Jane jumped in surprise. ' _Gah! Stop it, Daniella! We still have to observe the Silver-Blue Knight!'_

"Why are you slapping yourself, Daniella?" Jane asked with her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"To think of it... now I know why the Mamono's in Gerth are very docile upon entering." Daniella said with a shaken tone while making a lump through her throat. "The source is right here. In this very field have a large abundance of Mana in every grain in each crop. No wonder that any Mamono that entered this town came out without having a husband while their minds have exchanged with different sets of personalities and new purposes."

"So this means it's a literal paradise we've bumped into?" Jane guessed with questionable thoughts while rubbing her chin. "Should we report to the Fourth Born about this?"

"She might get interested to get a hold of this possession from the Onion Knight. It would be considered as the most prized land that will ever laid upon the eyes of any Mamono." Daniella exclaimed while scanning throughout the areas. Especially the workers that made her eyebrows raised in question. _'What's even weirder that those Orcs emitted very little essence of Demonic Energy while their bodies are wholly dominated by Spirit Energy... could it be the overflow of Mana have affected their minds?'_

"Should we take one crop sample before we leave?" Jana suggests while pointing her thumbs on one lonely crop. "I'm sure the Baphomets from the Sabbath would likely examine them."

"Yeah, good idea. We probably need to understand how they were grown." Daniella smiled with a nod before dropping down from the tree branch. She went to the nearest crop and tries to pull it out.

Once the Dhampir made a single slightest touch at the tip of her fingers, she felt massive amounts of mana that swirled like rapid streams of water within a single plant. She might not know how much the single crop holds, but she can guess that it's quite a lot of Spirit Energy that resonates within.

_'By the Gods, this is quite a lot.'_ Her mind spoke in disbelief. _'This plant alone would even tame some of the strongest Mamono for sure.'_

Once she pulls it off, the Dhampirs quickly left the fields and head straight back to town.

"Say, how much rations do we have left?" Daniella asked to her partner.

"Only a few packs of dried tacks and salt beef." Jane replied with a questionable look. "We also still have a canteen of water left, why's that?"

"We should refrain ourselves to eat the town's delicacies since it might contain high abundance of Spirit Energy that will lose your mind as a Mamono and highly likely forget at what we're doing." Daniella explained. "To replentish our rations, the only thing we do is only buy from other foreign merchants since this town is the true equivalent counterpart to that of a Demon Realm, but only for humans."

"Oh, so that's why this rumored place is considered a Human ' _Demon'_ Realm huh." Jane mused thoughtfully with a surprised look. "Never thought we've come up with that term."

...

It felt hours passed by until the sun sets before twilight took over the skies. Ash and Sasha exited the Warehouse while the brewery workers went off to their homes and waved to Siegward, their employer, a farewell.

"So that is how it's made." Sasha stated before looking across the field of wheat. _'But how did his kingdom find such plant that could hold a large abundance of Mana? No, as I recall, he doesn't emit any signs of Mana and neither his people do. It's a mystery.'_

"Thanks for the tour, Siegward." Ash shakes hand with the Catarinian Knight. "We would be going home and Sasha seems to worry about the orphans."

"I see, now see you two around." Said Siegward before closing the warehouse.

Ash then reared to Sasha before pointing his thumb directly to the walled town. "So, you finally got your answer?"

"Yes, I am truly thankful for him." She replied with a nod before asking. "The Catarinian Wheat... Is it true that such plant is commonly found in his home kingdom?"

"Well... yes, it was." Ash answered before walking to the path heading directly to Gerth. "I knew much of his homeland, but it has already fell into ruins and that was long before I arrive here."

"Oh, how unfortunate." The Heroine looks down in sorrow. "Is it one of the neighboring kingdoms on your home continent?"

Once listening to her question, Ash is silent for a while before slowly nodding in reply. "Yes, it seems my old friend likes to preserve from what remained of his home. Eventually, his food products he made here in Gerth by using Wheat seeds as fertilizer and food for barn animals may have increased the presence of Mana around the town, as you've described earlier."

Indeed. During the tour, she realized how his meat and poultry products were rich in spirit energy is due in fact that Siegward kept feeding them with the grains along with animal foods and even animal excrements still have an abundance of Mana and nutrients which can make amazing fertilizer for the crops to grow. This continuing crop rotation is the result of the increasing flow of Mana. She remembers that her teacher whom have theorized in her time during training as the new heroine of Lescatie is that monsters would tremble at the heavy presence of Spirit Energy that it made them docile.

Seems like the energy in the surrounding environments have tamed the Mamono's once they entered in this place which it could have been a true equivalent to the Demon Realm, but only for humans. What term would she name it? A Human _'Demon'_ Realm?

_'I wonder what will the Mamono of the Demon Realm would think about this place?'_ The Warrior Nun wondered. _'Are they truly aware of it?'_

...

* * *

_Northern Auvergne Region, Midnight._

Reginald sat on the wooden log while staring directly to the bonfire. He glanced his eyes to his sister, who is sleeping under the nearby tree.

The bonfire crackled under the eerie silence within the middle of the dark forest, his ears tinged whenever he heard the sounds of rustling leaves and the soft breeze of cold wind. He closed his eyes, hoping that he can rest until he heard soft sounds of footsteps.

His right arm went for his weapon and silently unsheathed his knife. Then the unknown assailant began to approach him with speeding agility, Reginald grimaced as if the sounds from the unknown figure itself has made is out of ordinary. It's true nature isn't human after all before he struck a throwing knife into the darkness.

He heard the knife have shred through skin and heard a howl of pain, he picked up his sword and grabbed an improvised torch before went to the source. Upon approaching to the place where his target should have been is nothing left but bloodstains on the ground, then he reared his head around and saw a wounded Werewolf while trying to pull out the blade which is struck against her right thigh.

The Mamono looks up to the man that hurt her and gives him a pleading look with teary eyes.

"Pl-Please, don't hurt me!" She begged while shielding herself. "I just came here to find a husband, I-I picked up a scent which it leads me to you."

Reginald stared to the werewolf for a while before he raised his bastard sword in the air and sends a massive blow on her skull that popped like a cherry. Blood and several pieces of organs have spread through his surroundings.

"Sorry, but you will still attack me even after I said; No." Reginald spoke flatly to the dead corpse. "I couldn't help but to slay you."

Mamono's are friendly and seductive indeed. But their stubbornness of finding mates are never to be underestimated and that he took the advice of Uncle Siegward at heart. No matter how it looks on their situations, submitting one's life to the Mamono would only mean one thing is a lustful enslavement for life without consent and the only solution is to kill them when anything goes awry. Even if they grew to fear it but not faltering, then death itself would likely to embrace them in their futile attempts.

Such is life for a typical Mamono and he thanked the Lords of Lordran that his mamono mother did have a brain to think rationally in the first place before meeting his father who is a former member of the dreaded Legions of Farron, the Abysswatchers. They were well renowned warriors from the long lost outer realm which is his fathers homeworld and they were notorious to bury a Kingdom into the ground, like how his father did it to his grandmothers nation.

The son of the last Abysswatcher turned around and went back to the camp. Upon returning to the bonfire, he heard his younger sibling groaned before waking up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned before looking towards Reginald.

"Mmh? Still awake?"

"The night's a bit rowdy for now on." He replied in a blunt tone. "Oh this blood? Another unfortunate soul have tried to play with me."

"Mmmh, you do sure brag about it." Elen groaned unimpressed before lying down to her sleeping bag once more. "Wake me up when it's sunrise."

Reginald didn't said a word but silently nodded. Silence have taken over once again as the son of Farron glanced his eyes on their nearby surroundings for any intruders while the bonfire crackled under the night sky.

...

* * *

...

...

"... Mmmh... Huh?"

Sasha slowly opened her eyes before sitting up from her slumber and yawned. She rubbed her eyes before looking around until her eyes grew wide.

She finds herself lying on top of a dusty, ragged bed inside an unknown room she didn't know.

_'Where am I?'_

She slowly stood up and looked around. The Warrior Nun observed her surroundings, there was a wooden table, a bookshelf and several claypots lying around.

_'Is this real?'_

With a slightest touch of her fingers against the wooden table, her hands slipped thorough like a ghost. She fell in shock and disbelief, while everything seemed too real for her, this could be a weird dream of some sort?

"Weird, this could have been a dream." She stated herself. She felt odd and confused, the warrior nun herself seems to have consciousness while being in a dream. "But it felt too real."

The Priestess went to the nearest door and to her surprise, it didn't let her pass through the entrance. While she can't touch any physical objects around the room but yet the entrance and the walls wouldn't let her pass through?

_'This doesn't make any sense at all.'_ She frowned.

Her hand went for the door knob and opened to the unknown world outside. Only that she was immediately blinded by the light.

"H-Huh?!"

She shielded herself until the light began to died down. Once she slowly opened her eyes, her jaw fell when she found herself standing on a gigantic wall that stood on top of a mountain and there she could see large walled-in cities in the horizon.

"Wha-What is this place?!"

Sasha flabbergasted while she fell flat to the ground and couldn't comprehend what was going on.

_'Calm down... calm... down.'_ She slowly made deep breaths before standing up. _'What in the Chief God's name is going on?'_

Once the Warrior Nun of Lescatie stepped back from the large gap between the walls and decided to walk into one of the tower walls right at the edge, she suddenly felt tremors that shook the ground like an earthquake. From above, she can see a large shadow that jumped from a building and crashed to the ground that sends out a massive shockwave that brought Sasha flying into the air within a good few feet away from whatever that thing is.

She grunts in pain before slowly looking up towards on something that she never imagined that could exist.

It was the most hideious beast that has ever laid her eyes upon which it literally came out from the old legends of the former demon lords. It was a large towering bipedal giant with fur covering around its body, has a hideous stone-like face with a pair of horns and wielding a massive axe that is seemingly made of bones.

This beast emits a malovent aura that screams danger and this alone can be made a true monster out of it which could make the Mamono themselves to be much less of a threat. The beast sends a bone-chilling roar and slowly marched forwards with it's deadly weapon that throts into the air, she felt frozen in fear for a while before turning around to ran away from this hulking monstrosity until her feet tripped to the ground.

She groaned in pain and heard that the beast's footsteps are getting nearer. Her face is now stricken with fear, anxiety and dread while looking back to the towering beast.

"H-Help me... Chief God!" She begged while tears starts to flow down.

**_*Clack* *Clack* *Clack*_ **

Then she heard clacking sounds of steel coming from behind her and looked around. Her eyes grew wide when she saw a familiar figure that stood right in front of her.

A knight wore in his regal blue armor that stood defiantly in front of the beast with his sword drawn and marched towards his opponent.

"Wait... A-Ash?!"

She couldn't believe to see him here out of all places! Sasha saw him pulled out a small parchment that oozed out some unknown yellow substance, the Knight slid his resin on his broadsword and starts to emit powerful sparks of lighting that surged on his blade.

She didn't know what it was and seems to be some sort of a magical item. When Sasha rushed out for him, her body went passed through the knight like a transparent ghost in much of her shock.

The Warrior Nun looks back and saw him charging against the beast until the monster raised it's axe and swung it down, but the knight rolled back from it's deadly blow and charged forth with his blade that trusts against the monsters face and struck one of it's eye. Then the beast reared back in pain before swinging another one of it's blow.

The Knight raised his shield before he was sent flying backwards and skid against the ground. The beast charged in to make it's strike to end him, but the warrior rolled sideways and stood up quickly before he swung his broadsword and hacked the joint of the monsters left knee with electric damage to make further internal damage into the limb. The hulking Demon screeched once more and kneeled down in exhaustion, the Knight went quickly for the rear and climbed on its back before jumping up with his broadsword raising downwards which is aimed against back of the beasts head.

In one single deadly thrust, the large monster made its last painful screech before it tumbled down to the ground and the armored warrior stood victoriously on it's back. This scene alone left the Heroine of Lescatie to witness in awe while it reminded her about the stories of legends at that time when Heroes slayed dangerous monsters in the age of the former demon lords. But it seems that the Knight alone does not fight like a Hero and he is without the Blessing of the Chief God yet he manage to hold his ground and defeated the Beast with mediocre weapons, wits and skills and he alone is a seasoned warrior.

The Knight panted in exhaustion before pulling up his helmet visor for fresh air and in much to Sasha's surprise, she can see his face that looks like...

"Ash! It's really you!" She jumped in joy.

But her cheerful voice never reached his ears nor he reacted to it. Once he jumped off from the corpse of the large beast, he began to walk away and her vision began to slowly fade into oblivion.

...

...

"Mmmh... mmhh... Huh?!"

With a loud gasp, her eyes shot wide opened and sat up. She can feel her heart beating fast and sweat had ran down through her skin and felt dried tears on her cheeks. Sasha looks in her surroundings and finds herself this time, inside her room within their rented house.

"What was that dream?" She exhaled deeply before tilting her head sidewards. "No... it seems more like a vision... but it feels... too surreal."

But there was one thing that the Warrior Nun have left her felt shaken. She saw Ash in that surreal dream in which she couldn't understand and the only thing that came up in her mind is what was he doing there on that mysterious place she hardly knew of?

_"That land is already filled with darkness and none lived there anymore... it is a dangerous place where monsters are still roaming around."_

Thus then her head struck in realization, remembering the story he told her from a couple of days ago.

_"And the way of your fighting. Was that because of your experience from fighting monsters in your homeland?"_

_"Yes, Indeed. Combat was meant to be taken seriously, not by hesitation or lust."_

Could it be... a vision of his past memories? Then how did she received it?

"No... that's impossible, it can't be right." She pinched the bridge of her nose in distraught. "What is this dream telling me about?"

She slowly stood out from her bed and wrapped herself with a blanket before exiting her room. Sasha quietly walked through the hallways by not waking up the orphans and thus she heard noises of cracking fires coming from the living room. She went downstairs and saw Ash, still wearing in his usual Silver-Blue Armor and seems to be sleeping while sitting on the couch while facing the fire.

Although, the living room seems to be soothing and comfy at the same time with the warmth that radiated from the fireplace. Then Sasha blushed and felt her heart pounds, she began to have thoughts about something embarrassing that has surfaced up in her mind to sit beside a man like him. Ash Cyrus, a stoic and an intimidating warrior who kills his enemies with bloodlust and yet she can tell that he has a heart of gold.

_'What am I doing... Why do I feel like this? Was it because of him?'_ Sasha sighed deeply before tilting her head sidewards. _'N-No! B-But... we rarely do know each other.'_

The Warrior Nun blushed once more with a nervous expression before sitting down on the couch beside him and surprisingly, she felt warmth despite he wore in his supposedly cold armor.

_'He's... surprisingly warm...'_

"Ash?... If you could hear me; I just want you to know..." Then Sasha began to utter quietly. "That... I wished to learn more about you."

She could tell that he's already asleep behind his helmet but all she wanted is to tell him about the tales of her mysterious dream. Her eyes felt heavy before closing while her vision turned dark. Drifting into sleep once more in serenity.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Ends.**


	8. Corruption, Fables and old Enemies

_Kingdom of Gaul; Viola Region, Town of Gerth_

It is dawn as the morning sun rises and a single rooster is standing on top of the roofs began to crow which woke up the nearby residents of the town. Ash slowly nudged his head upwards before looking down in his surprise to see Sasha was lying on his lap. In much of his confusion, he titled his head off from dumbfounded thoughts before carefully caressing her head and placed it on the soft surface of the couch.

"Right... better to look for some jobs to do." Ash muttered quietly while grabbing his helmet before heading to the main door.

"Mmmh?... You're... not eating any breakfast?"

He stopped his tracks and turns around to see Sasha waking up while rubbing her groggy eyes.

"No need. I'd better find some odd jobs at Horseback Inn." He replied before opening the door. "I might be coming back for a couple of days."

"Oh... I see." Then Sasha yawned. "Then be careful."

"I will." He nodded before leaving the house.

Once the Knight left the his residence, a couple of cloaked figures observed him from above the rooftops while one held a binocular on her hands.

"Anything good, Daniella?" Jane asked while munching her dried cracker.

"Nothing usual, seems our target still isn't aware of us." Daniella replied.

While Ash continued to walk down the path, the two Dhampirs silently followed his trail throughout the town and saw him entering Horseback's Inn. For a couple of hours of waiting, they saw him stepping out from the building with a quest sheet in hands.

"He's out for a job?" Daniella muttered quietly in question. "Then what's he's up to?"

Jane pulled out her binoculars to see his quest sheet that says:

**[Help Wanted: Removal of Matango infestation in Iona Village, Reward: 1.800 Gold.]**

"Ugh, I don't understand how humans have the highest bounty on us monsters?" Jane wondered.

"That's because not a single human has ever succeeded subjecting it during solo missions for years but let alone they would ended up as their husbands." Daniella replied before looking sternly towards the Silver-Blue Knight. "... or Succubuses if it were a woman. Until nowadays, this human is successful at subjugating monsters by killing them."

The two Dhampirs kept their watch on the Silver-Blue Knight before he departed from town by taking a ride on a carriage. The two half-breed monster girls still followed his tracks while remained obscured from their plain sights under the wilderness.

In the meantime, they don't need a horse whilst their speed is far superior to that of an ordinary human being and passing through difficult obstacles in their ways were a piece of cake and less time consuming.

_'Let's see how he did it.'_ Daniella mused. Thinking as the rumor about him were true.

* * *

_Demon Realm Nation of Lescatie._

Koyoi Amanomiya felt exhaustion while breathing heavily as her horse galloped through the dirt roads, she have travelled through the dense areas full of Demonic Energy while leading a band of Knights of the Order and hired swords from the Mercenary Union behind her. Their one single objective is to recapture the Theocracy of Lescatie from Demonic occupation and dispose the Fourth Born back to the Demon Realm.

Their journey coming from the bordering Order Nations to Lescatie is treacherous indeed. Several detachments from the Order armies marching through this new demon realm is no easy feat when men were caught by nearby Monsters and female combatants have suddenly turned into monsters at random by entering several areas which is dense with Demonic Energy and needed to be quickly disposed of it.

But after that long hard march, Koyoi, the Order Knights and the Mercenaries reached their destination to Lescatie's main capital.

The monster slaying Zipangu Priestess stood atop on the higher grounds while overlooking the city. There were no hints of emotions in her eyes while scanning the walls if there were possible demonic sentries.

Koyoi turned around to the knight who's standing behind. "What's the current situation on our men, captain?"

"Still strong as ever and our numbers haven't dwindled much during the march." The Knight Captain replied. "It seems the city isn't aware of our presence coming here. Therefore, we can recapture Lescatie in no time."

"Good. I though they would put up a fight." Koyoi nodded with a smirk grew in confidence. "But this will make ours too easy. Captain..."

"Yes, Milady?"

"We should go on an assault while I shall take the underground passage towards the main castle."

"At your command." The Knight Captain bowed before he turns to the other groups of Order Knights. "Rally the army. It's time to retake this country for good!"

Upon his declaration, the Knights raised their sword in the air while the soldiers and Mercenaries made their cheerful war cries.

...

Inside the Royal Palace of the Capital, Druella smirked maliciously while watching the soldiers of the Order through her magic Orb. Thinking that they would take the city in no time.

However...

"Lady Druella, the Order has made their move." Wilmarina reported while bowing before the Fourth born of the Royal Makai. "Shall we dispatch them before they will ruin our plans to expand the demon realm?"

"No need... the city is protected with strong presence of Demonic Energy." Druella lamented before her lips turned into a smug. "A single step on this protective barrier of ours and the result; they would be turned into incubuses and succubuses at any moment."

Upon hearing this, Wilmarina looks up to her in surprise and bewilderment. "Wait.. you mean?"

"Yes, more and more shall come to our side." Druella explained while sitting up straight and created a ball made of dark magic that forms up on her palm of her right hand. "We became stronger over the past years and with this power which my mother has created and bestowed to us is incredible, can't you agree?"

Wilmarina stood a while for a moment before her lips slowly forms a lecherous grin with a blush on her cheeks. She bowed to the Fourth Born once more.

"Ah~ How typical of me, seems I overreact." She said before giggling. "Now I understood."

"Fufufu~ Now have your time with your partner." At this moment, Druella smiled devilishly. "You are dismissed."

...

Wilmarina returned into her quarters and smiled towards to the boy she have loved after being separated from him for years by her family. Elt is leanin against the open window while staring at the moon that hung up on the purplish night sky.

"Elt~ How are you doing, my darling?" Wilmarina sauntered leisurely towards him.

"I'm fine... it's just. It felt like someone's missing here." Elt spoke while reminiscing something before he turned to Wilmarina with a saddened look. "Do you know where's Sasha? It's been days since the siege has ended and there were no traces of her have been found."

With a sigh, the incubus hung his head down in worry. "The Orphanage where I grew up was abandoned too. Even Lisia and Emiyu weren't there either."

The Fallen Heroine stood in silent before holding her left arm while looking at him with guilt. "It... feels I'm guilty that I haven't told you about her whereabouts from a couple of days ago."

Upon hearing her words, Elt tilts his head upwards and turned to Wilmarina before grabbing her by the shoulders.

"You... you know where she is?!" Elt asked with a shaken tone filled with anxiety. "Th-Then how is she doing?"

"S-Sasha's fine, but she's not around in Lescatie anymore." The shaken Wilmarina answered honestly. "She escaped during the Siege and made her way to the nearest nation, Gaul."

After hearing about her wellbeing, he stopped shaking her shoulders before making a relieved sigh for a while. But then there was something that came into his mind; why did she left Lescatie during the Siege? He knew that she's an experienced heroine and a powerful warrior of the pious Order of the Chief God who is supposed to defend the nation at all costs and willingly to sacrifice her life on line, yet what made her to seek refuge into another country?

"She isn't alone... the orphans were with her." She replied once more which made Elt to relax his composure. He is glad that they were alright and unharmed "... and according to the agents; she's living together with the Silver-Blue Knight, who was responsible for leaving a brutal carnage in the slums."

Then his heart dropped and the mind stopped with more than a dozens of questions filled within his head, did he heard that right? She's with the infamous Silver-Blue Knight and therefore the reason how Sasha escaped before Lescatie became a demon realm was because of the rumored Knight is the sole case that helped her out? If so, then how and why?

_'How did that guy managed to convinced her to escape and left the country?'_ He wondered while raising his eyebrow. _'There must be something and I need answers.'_

* * *

_Demon Realm Nation of Lescatie, North-Western Region._

Two fallen heroines and a single Dhampir arrived at the main encampment of the occupational detachment that belonged to the Demon Lord's Army. Upon their arrival, they made their way towards the commanders tent.

"So Eristia must be in there." Alameria said before approaching the tent.

"I've heard the last time that her husband was killed by the Silver-Blue Knight." Alameria stated with a grim expression.

Olivier turned around and made a hushing gesture. "Let's not talk about that topic or else she wouldn't be happy to hear about it."

When they approached to Eristia's main tent, two Dark Knights who were guarding the tent make way for the fallen heroines and a dhampir before entering the tent. From there, they were met by an orange-haired succubus who stood before the large map before her right ear perks up and turned to the three visitors.

Sandra and the two fallen heroines stood back with a flinch once they saw Eristia is giving them a cold glare with tired eyes that haven't sleep for days. That face is unusual for an ordinary succubus while the Dhampir couldn't help but swallowed a lump through her throat which it definitely indicates that Eristia have been through some horrific events.

"Oh? I never expect to have visitors today. Then what do you three want?" Her voice was cold that made the three visitors shuddered. "Don't question. I presume you were in the search for the Silver-Blue Knight?"

"W-We already know of his whereabouts." Olivier replied with a slight stutter. "All we want is more information about him."

To Olivier's side, Alameria nodded. "Indeed, since you were the only one who confronted him and survived. We need to know more about his weakness."

Eristia stood silently still until her entire being trembled before they heard her voice emanate a dark giggle until it bursts out into a mad laugh.

"Ha!... Hahahaha! His weakness? Forget it!" Eristia responded until her voice emits a spiteful hate. "That bastard will only leave you all into the pits of Hel!"

The three stood back in shock before Sandra began to speak up. "What do you mean... by that?"

"What do I mean? The rumors about him doesn't lie and that man doesn't screw around when it comes to killing." Then Eristia's eyes became dilated to that of a madman which made shivers through their spines. "All of you are hunting a mad knight that doesn't even care of your well-being. It will only result to your deaths; _no matter how many times you begged for mercy._ "

Sandra was shaken and could've swore that she felt sweat beads rolling off from her forehead. _'I've never seen a succubus would fall into a state like this. Then could it be the death of her husband turned her into madness?'_

"Damn, she's gone mad." Alameria quietly muttered in discomfort.

"Agreed." Olivier nodded before turning into Eristia and made a respectful bow. "Then we shall take our leave in search for him."

"Tsk, You are dismissed. But there is one thing I should warn you." Then Eristia shot them a dark, foreboding expression. "I get the feeling that his existence alone is a threat to all mamono and the demon realm itself. When you failed your mission to subject him, then I have no hopes for Druella's goal and the Demon Realm Nation of Lescatie shall fall."

Once she finishes, she let out a dark chuckle which made the three agents felt an uncomfortable feeling within her presence before exiting the tent. Olivier still shivers once she heard Eristia is still laughing once more like an insane person inside her quarters before she saw an Echidna went frantically inside the tent to inspect their commanders mental instability.

"She's out of her mind." Sandra muttered quietly.

"Yeah, like no one has ever done that to a succubus before." Alameria replied while crossing her arms.

"Therefore, we still have a few days until we reach Gerth." Olivier concluded.

Upon hearing the name of the town, Sandra perks up with an intrigued expression until Olivier speaks up.

"Say, haven't you heard about that fabled town in Gaul was rumored to be where mamonos there are docile?" Olivier wondered while resting her arms behind the back of her head. "I heard from one of the Agents coined that place is akin to that of a little Demon Realm, but for humans."

"Oh really?" Alameria curiously raises her eyebrow. "I never heard much about that place. But calling that place a Demon Realm for humans is truly unheard of."

"Well, Gaul is a neutral nation that bordered near the North-Western borders of Lescatie." Olivier informed before telling some historic details while they were walking out from the camp. "And they neither takes sides with the Order nor the Demon Realm. Since several decades ago, that nation was invaded once by the Demon Lord's Army which is led by the Second-Born. But she was ultimately defeated by an unknown hero we never heard about and his name wasn't even mentioned in the Order History books."

"Huh? But I thought the Order send their heroes to protect Gaul during the invasion, If I recall my lessons from reading the history books." Alameria's eyes widened in surprise before turning to Sandra. "Do you have any clue?"

"Well, In truth; it was a fabricated lie which is made up by the Order as a propaganda to look themselves to be better, but my mother tells a different story since she did participated the invasion of Gaul under the Second-Born." Sandra made a deep sigh before explaining her mother's tales that reminiscent the dhampir from her collective memories. "When I was young, my mother once told me that the Second-Born was defeated in a deadly duel by a Knight of the Sunlight Covenant during the Battle of Gerth. The Knights name is Artos Astora, an unblessed hero which is said to be the son of a Dragon and a rumored human Saint."

"Oh wow, I never knew that someone who isn't from the Order could manage to stand up against a Lilim." Olivier commented with surprise and awe. "But what made her to invade Gaul?"

"I'm not sure, my mother told me that it was out of jealousy." Sandra replied. "She spoke about the Second Born loves him very much with all her heart, but he did not loved her back whilst he fell in love and married to a Valkyrie before the invasion happened."

"Well, that's truly surprising" Alameria states before slowly nodded in agreement while crossing her arms until her head perks up in realization. "But hold on... what was he again? A son of a human saint and... a Dragon?"

The two fallen heroines suddenly halted their tracks before slowly turning to Sandra with widened eyes in surprise. The Dhampir stared back dumbfounded with her eyebrow raised in question.

Alameria, while in disbelief, slowly raised her finger and pointed towards Sandra. "Did you just said before... that person who defeated the Second Born is the son of a Dragon?"

Then their question struck Sandra's mind in realization. "Oh, that? He's very well-known in the history books across the Demon Realm. The Astora Family, which they currently lived within Gaul's Viola Region is the only known threat to the Demon Lord. Those and their direct relatives that inherits the saints bloodline were immune to demonic energy; either they be human or a mamono. Thus only the males and monsters that shared the saints blood were capable to breed children of both races but humans were born first and their genders depends."

Olivier and Alameria dropped their jaws in disbelief, after hearing this short of new information; There exists a family in Gaul that posed a real threat to the demon lord?

"An entire family and their relatives are immune to demonic energy?" Olivier spoke out in disbelief. "And the direct descendants of the saint were capable to breed both humans and mamono? That sounds like they were blessed!"

"It's what my mother and the other scholars have told me and I imagined how they reacted once they've first heard about them." Sandra replied before letting out a deep sigh. "But the Astora Family weren't the only ones. There are also fabled groups that shared their similarities such as the secretive Mirrah Order in Albion, the legendary Carthus Tribe in the Desert Region and the mythic Eastern Clan in Zipangu."

"Whoa, you mean there's more of them?!" Alameria went pale. "Th-The Order has never taught us about them!"

"Well, it was due in fact that they were successful mixed societies and were said to be great at dealing against monster attacks despite having monsters living among them. Heck, despite the Order never told you about them is obviously that they were against mixed Human-Monster societies." The Dhampir explained once more before sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "Druella had stated in one of her conversations is that they could have been great allies to the Demon Realm as a solution to bring births to males, but the problem is that they have no interest to share our ideas."

"That kinda sucks. If they would have accept our alliance, then the Order would have been defeated decades ago." Olivier huffed while crossing her arms. "Say, they were monster friendly societies, right?"

"Yes, but according to the scholars from the Sabbath; when a mamono that were married into a family within their society is a bit harsher for any ordinary mamono than what they've expected." Sandra replied with a pitiful sigh. "They do accept monsters but according to their customs in their way of life; they do not want to let monsters to do whatever they want to degrade their society's wellbeing while keeping up to their standards, culture and decency intact. So privacy is highly recommended and very important while monster arts, including literature, is solely restricted for older audiences."

"And another question. Did the Demon Lord has ever send out monsters to look for them?" Alameria asked while raising an eyebrow. "It sounds like the Demon Lords Army have been searching them out for decades."

"They did, several expeditions were sent but none have ever came back and not even one single male person that came from these fabled groups has ever introduced themselves to the Demon Lord." Then Sandra's face turned grim. "Wether or not, even if they did found them. They were either killed on sight as enemies for intruding, but I think there are some lucky ones were married into one of them; it must be the case that the surviving mamonos have already integrated into their societies. Plus they left no slight traces of demonic energy on certain areas they've travelled into."

"Now I'm going to think that those kind of people don't play around." Alameria said with a shrug while tipping her tricorn hat before turning to Olivier. "But enough history lessons, lets get this over with and continue our way to Gaul."

* * *

_Kingdom of Gaul, Viola Region._

The two children of Farron stepped up on the higher grounds until they caught their sights to overlook the lands across the horizons. Reginald squints his eyes to observe the town while Elen ties up her loosely bracelet.

"The town hasn't changed a lot." Reginald mused himself while crossing his arms.

"It's been like that as usual." Elen said with a disinterest look. "To think of it, we're obviously heading towards Horseback Inn. Am I correct?"

Reginald closed his eyes and nodded while smirking inwardly. "Yeah, the obvious place we went a few years back."

"Well then, let's go." Elen then stepped forth to the dirt road. "But I wonder how was Sieglinde doing right now?"

"I heard she should be working as a waitress nowadays." Reginald said before smirking under his bandana. "I imagined that she'll be surprised once we see her again."

"Yeah... but hey, have you heard the news recently that spread across Gaul?" The Dhampir darted her eyes towards her human brother. "A few days ago, the Theocracy of Lescatie has fallen."

"Welp, there is nothing to do much about it but to help themselves." Reginald replied before eyeing to the Town's outskirts where he see a long trail of caravans filled the main road into the settlements entrance. "Now that's a lot of refugees. Looks like they all hailed from that place."

"Indeed... chaotic, isn't it." Then Elen grimaced. "We wouldn't meet these refugees up close."

Reginald curiously raised his eyebrow. "You're talking about Order fanatics."

Elen nodded before he stated. "Then don't draw your sword. Just punch them in the face."

"Wait, you're letting me doing that far?" She stood back in surprise.

"Relax, remember what father has taught us." Reginald sighed while closing his eyes. "He said a painful punch would be enough to keep them out if they were to provoke us."

Then Elen sweats profusely in worry. "I-I see."

* * *

_Viola Region, Iona Village._

Ash stepped through the dirt path and approached the village in the middle of the rural forest. There he saw a wooden palisade that surrounds the small settlement. But there is something he felt was unsettling.

He heard no sounds and no voices, just eerie silence. The Knight approached the wooden gates and it's opened while there are no guards around. Once he gets through the main entrance of the village, he saw white roots that spreads across the houses which it indicates that these are fungi's.

"As I though, this place is beyond saving." Ash muttered before walking deep into the infected settlement.

And there, he saw a figure that groggily walks around. It is a woman wearing in tattered clothing, but the most unsettling of all is that there is a large mushroom that sticks on top of her head. The infected villager turns around once she heard the clanking sounds of his armor and gave out a very lustful expression before walking up to him like an undead.

Ash raised his left arm and his pyromancy flames glowed intensely. Knowing that the entire village is completely infected with no one that can survive this area when they breathed the spores that were already airborne. He have dealt with a Matango infestation back in Lescatie before and knew that none of the spores have taken effect on him.

Therefore, he decided to burn down this village before it spreads to another unlucky settlement.

Ash closed his eyes behind his helmet in pity and apologized.

"I'm sorry."

Ash activates the Fire Surge spell and incinerated the infected village woman out of her lust enraptured misery before she cried out screams of pain. Then he points his palms downwards and incinerate the fungal roots that leads to the other fungical mamonos themselves. Several matangos nearby perks up once they smelled the stench of smoke and burning wood that struck to their realization in horror, they witnessed a Silver-Blue Knight was burning the infected fungi's and roots in his path.

The matangos screamed in terror and their cries reached the ears of their husbands. The infected male villagers grabbed their shovels, axes, pitchforks and other tools to deal against the intruder. Ash made a smirk underneath his helmet visor as if nostalgia hits in his memories. It's the Undead Settlement all over again and somehow, things never changes.

One of the first male villagers that reached him have raised his pitchfork but Ash dodged his blow by sidestepping before vertically cleaving the entire body of the infected villager in half.

He swiped his pyromancy flame using the same Fire Surge to incinerate his surrounding enemies. The infected men screamed in pain as fires spreads through their clothing and some of their still living burning bodies landed on some nearby haystacks before bursting in flames and the fire continued to spread across the infected village.

The men desperately tried to pin him down but it was no use when the knight retaliates by hacking and slashing them into pieces with his Claymore. The flames continuously burn as the matangos screamed in terror and pain once the fires reached them and were burned alive.

The dead corpses of infected villagers and the combining screams of the matango's that filled the air like a hundred cries of tormented souls. Such sight is indeed horrifying to the eyes of many but Ash knew what it must be done to prevent the spread of infection.

In the outskirts of the burning settlement, two Dhampirs watched in horror on what they've witnessed is a horrible sight of a massacre that did to an infected village. But not only that, they saw the Silver-Blue Knight was hacking down the infected male villagers with his large blade of his sword like a madman and there are no hints of hesitations. There are even several infected lustful female villagers that tried to reached for him, but they were blazed immediately into charred corpses by his flames.

Daniella couldn't help but swallowed a lump through her throat while Jane covered her mouth with a fear stricken expression. Both of them surely knew one thing that this man alone proves to be inimical towards anyone that stands in his way and if the fallen heroines were to arrive in Gerth in order to subdue him will be highly impossible and deaths might occur. His ways on how he subjugated the mamono does not play around; they were brutal and also relentless.

"How horrifying." Jane gasped as if she were on verge of tears.

"S-So the rumors does speaks the truth." Daniella silently stutters while her eyes never strayed away from the burning inferno. "Then I wonder how can such a man like him to exist to walk this earth that no mamono could ever tempt him?"

Back in the infected village, the once peaceful settlement was turned into nothing more but a dreaded, smoking place filled with burnt embers and charred corpses of the infected. It seems nothing have survived, not even the infected children of the village were spared. Ash stood in the middle of the charred hellhole and still hear the screams of burnt infected that still carried out the flames.

From a mile away, the people of the nearby surrounding villages witnessed the large black smoke that rose into the skies while they watched in dread, anxiety and yet in relief that they knew the fate of their neighboring infected village have fallen grim. Some village elders prayed to the Chief God and some to their respective deities to those who died.

"Mommy? Why is there a large smoke coming from the forest?" A little village girl, no older than six years old, asks to her mother before she was picked up by her arms.

"Well dear... we are saved." Her mother soothingly replied before closing her eyes and hugged her dumbfounded child.

From the brazen smoke and ash from what was left of the settlement, the Knight walked out from the village entrance and head his way to the nearby human settlement where his client was waiting.

...

"I've finished your quest." Ash spoke stoically behind his helmet.

His client, a village chief, widened his eyes towards the silver-blue knight in surprise.

"Wha-?! My, that is an astonishing feat!" The village chief choked in disbelief. "Then how did you manage to subdue it? Many adventures came to us with the mission but none have returned."

"I've burnt down the entire settlement." Ash spoke in a monotone voice that made the Village Chief sweats profusely in shock. "As for the adventurers, some that I've saw were already infected by their spores as well. Unfortunately, I had no choice but to end them."

"I see... how unfortunate. Lest their souls may rest In peace." The old man hung his head down in sadness before shaking his head and pulled out a feather pen. "Here... I shall sign this. Your completion of the contract."

"Thank you."

The village chief signed down the contract before giving the request back to the Silver-Blue Knight.

"Also, I have one question before you leave."

Ash slightly turned around and gave him a curious look behind his helmet visor.

"Could you be the rumored Silver-Blue Knight of Lescatie?" The Village Elder asked. "I've heard by some travelers that there exists an unrelenting Knight garbed in silver-blue armor that kills mamono without any hesitation."

The Knight raised his eyebrow, unexpected but not surprising. He sighed inwardly to realize that he's of course to be known outside of Lescatie.

"If it I am? So I've been told." Ash replied with a gruff tone.

"Then what is your name young lad?"

"The name's Ash, Ash Cyrus." Ash replied before turning his head towards the exit. "Lest not to waste my time and needed to get back to Gerth."

Once Ash stepped out from the house of the Village Chief, he spotted many onlookers were watching him curiously, awe, excitement and fear as he strolled down towards the village entrance and made his way back to Gerth. Something felt off as he felt that he was being watched.

Ash turned his head around and spotted a couple of cloaked figures under the tall grasses that both were seemingly watching him from afar until they noticed him were they are and disappeared from plain sight. He didn't like that at all and needs to keep his watch in the surrounding areas.

* * *

_Demon Realm Nation of Lescatie._

Koyoi was breathing heavily while sprinting through the hidden passageways which is located underneath the city. Even from several meters from the surface, she can still hear distant clashes of swords, war cries and moans.

Hearing such moans coming from the surface have awakened something within her that raised her desires and her body become seemingly... warmer and felt something wet between her legs. But the Zipangu Monsterslayer shakes her head to ignore those thoughts and made her was to the royal palace.

"There's an intruder!"

Koyoi stopped her tracks and spotted two Dark Knights before sheathing both of their silver-Demon Realm swords. The Priestess weaves her Ōnusa and several magic runes appeared right in front of her which were aimed against the monsters.

" _Under the Three Pillars of Divinity."_ Koyoi chanted. " _Light of Purification!"_

The magic runes glowed brightly before it shoots several beams of light against the Dark Knights, causing an explosion through the hidden passageway and this the Dark Knights were seen flying away and hit against the nearby walls before falling unconsciously.

' _Great, now's my chance.'_ Koyoi mentally remarked before dashing through the tunnels.

...

Half an hour have passed and a wall to the hidden passageway opened before Koyoi stepped on the grounds of the royal palace. She looks around and seems everything is deserted and not one sentry is present.

_'Not even one monster around.'_

The Zipangu priestess strolled through the hallways and raised her Ōnusa when ready before she could face the Fourth Born of the Demon Realm. But however, as soon as she kept going; she began to feel some warmth that kept rising within her body and unknown desires began to swell into her mind.

"Wha-... what is happening to me...?" Koyoi suddenly slowed down while panting heavily. "Ha~... Haa~"

The Zipangenese immediately closed her mouth once she let out that moan while her mind began to haywire in bit by bit, yet she remained to be calm. After years in trainings; her family have taught her of strict discipline and concealing any sorts of emotions is the key aspect to be remain diligent. But something felt really off as if emotions starts to arise within her inner spirit.

"It can't be..." Koyoi widened her eyes in realization. "Could it be... the Demonic Energy is slowly corrupting my entire being...?"

While heading straight to the main hallways, Koyoi ended up facing against a massive door that could be the entrance to the throne room which means that Druella is inside there as well. She have no time to think but to open it and face her before the demonic energy would soon corrupt her.

' _Just a little more...!'_

After opening, her eyes widened in surprise to see other than Druella is a succubus who is riding a top on her male partner. The slapping wet sounds and her moans echoed through the room and Koyoi stood there in disgust, but the other part of her body, it felt excitement.

"Haa~... Haa~... Ahh~! Elt~!" Wilmarina moaned as the sounds of slapping wetness intensifies. "More~!, Give me more~!"

Koyoi couldn't do anything but stood there and keep watching them as if they pleased until she felt her heart throbbed, then her hand begins to shake uncontrollably and went to her groin.

"That is the power of our love, my dear heroine~" Suddenly, a couple of hands gently grabbed her by the shoulders and Koyoi glanced back to see the Fourth Born herself with a shaken expression. "Oh dear, seems like the Order has failed once again and the human soldiers out there? They have already fallen before coming here."

"M-Monster-aaahh~!" Koyoi cursed but she was soon interrupted once Druella licked her neck that caused her to moan. "I... I will never-"

"Don't worry... I will make you feel good." The Fourth Born smiled devilishly. "I heard about you. A demon slaying priestess from the other side of the world who lacked emotions but don't fret... I will give you a new world to experience those emotions that you've never felt~"

Koyoi stood with a horrified expression before the Fourth Born overshadowed the heroine priestess while the wings of the lilim spreads out.

"After that... you shall join me and I shall lead you to our new paradise which my mother have envisioned!"

The Fourth Born began to violate the priestess by stripping off her clothes. Her cries and moans echoed throughout the eerie palace while outside; the Order Soldiers and Mercenaries were enraptured in lust and debauchery by the unmarried monsters of the demon realm and the monsterized female citizens.

...

"By the Lords... looks like everything is lost huh..." A man wearing armor under his red ragged cloak, spoke in disappointment. "Lest I need to retreat from this massive brothel and forget about the request I picked up in Valaria."

The lone mercenary was standing in the midst of an orgy which was supposed to be a battle, now the monsters have turned the tables and his clients were already raped by some of the most strongest monsters such as the likes of Dullahans and several Dragons after their armor being stripped off to the ground.

"No time wasted." He muttered before he turned around and dashed through the alleyways to avoid detection. "Gotta find the nearest exit."

The mercenary took to the next corner to the left and went to another path to the right until he saw a sight of an opened gate.

"Escaping this place does seems like a piece of cake I suppose." The mercenary dumbfoundedly scratched the back of his neck. "Well then I'm off."

"And where do you think you're going~?" The mercenary stopped his tracks before slightly turned his head around and saw a demon smiling lasciviously at him. "Don't go~! We shall have to make our fun tonight~"

The mercenary sighed before holding the hilt of his blade. "Forget it."

The unknown sellsword unsheathes his blade and in one fell swoop, he dissected off her head immediately from the main body, leaving the demon's head flying through the air and fell with an eerie thud.

"Don't ever underestimate a man from the Carthus Tribe, harlot." He spoke with a cold tone before turning around and left the city once he exited through one of the city entrance.

...

After the battle, the human reclamation of Lescatie is an abysmal failure and plans to recapture it have ceased. The new demon realm nation of Lescatie was turned into new fortress for the monsters and considered as a threat amongst the Order higher-ups. In the neighboring Order Nations, many have feared that the only sole light for mankind have fallen into the hands of monsters and some have known that the Order of the Chief God couldn't win the war against the increasing monster expansion.

While mankind clings their faith for the Chief God to find a hope to fight back against the expanding monsters of the demon realm, one out of many old oracles have cited a long lost secret prophecy.

* * *

_Order Nation of Valaria, Capital of Hohesburg._

Joshua Rainer strolled through under the dark alleyways of the city's capital and came up to the nearest door that secluded itself from the rest of the public. He knocked door twice and heard a muffled voice.

"Come in."

An Order Scholar walked inside the building and the vicinity within is dark, foreboding and the only source of light is a candle that dimly lit on the table and there he saw an old woman wearing a cloak and saw a crooked smile under her face covered by its dark shadow.

"Oh my... the same ol' curious visitor." The old woman said with a greeting gesture. "Let me guess, you came for my knowledge, yes?"

"I am... only after that I have read some scripts from some ancient text." Joshua explained before he made a defeated sigh. "I asked the higher-ups for some answers, but they have no clue nor having the knowledge."

"Oh dear, seems like the Order will be out for your head if they hear that the war isn't on their favor." The old woman then chuckled before Joshua frowned and handed her a tablet with ancient descriptions. "A curious scholar aren't you? But consider yourself lucky. I wasn't even a follower of the Order since birth."

"So... could you read it what it means? Since the language is pagan, it is similar to your ethnic language." Joshua asked with a curious expression.

The old woman reads the first texts and widened her eyes in surprise before looking up to the Order Scholar.

"Well... what an amazing find... this is old Sindria Language and it indicates a Prophecy about the outcome of the unending war." The old woman explains. "This tablet of clay was written during the times when the Demon Lord herself have recently usurped the throne."

"Then what does it says? Is there hope that the Order have succeeded or... did we failed?"

"It says here in the inscription; _'the outcome of the unending war shall end by the feats of the Outworlders and their descendants. From there on, they will bring forth to a new, uncertain age.'_ ... oh dear it does not state about the Order's success or the victory of the Demon Lord."

Joshua widened his eyes in disbelief, Outworlders? Impossible as if they could exist. Which means that the ancient Oracle texts have stated which they were the only hope and decide to bring the world to peace? If so, then where could he find one? The Order Scholar was in deep thought before the old woman returned the tablet to Joshua and asked.

"From where did you find that tablet?"

"Under the Ancient Sindria Ruins. One of the high-ranking priests made an appraisal spell which it clearly indicates that it's an Oracle tablet." Joshua replied. "But none of us could read it or what it even means, but since I know you're the only one in this place who can understand Ancient Sindria texts. Therefore, you have my thanks."

"Oh don't be, now out with you."

After that, Joshua bid the woman a farewell before exiting the house and made his way to the Order Barracks.

_'So it is an ancient prophecy that outworlders will end the war.'_ His mind thought in deeply before making a tired sigh. _'But who are these outworlders? I must need more information and if I can meet one of these Outworlders by myself. Then were will be hope and the spread of the monsters can be contained!'_

...

* * *

_One day later._

_Kingdom of Gaul; Viola Region, Town of Gerth._

It was night and Ash stood in front of his rented house, he opened the door and the sound creaked. His head perked up once he heard voices of laughing children coming from the living room and another male voice was heard... is that Siegward?

Ash walks through the hallway and arrived in the living room, there he saw Siegward sitting on a chair while the children were awestruck from hearing his story.

"And thus we have slain the giant demon on the Undead Settlement and... oh! Well look at here children, there's the hero of the story!" Siegward said jovially while pointing to the Elite Knight, the orphans perks up before turning around to see him and were overjoyed of his return. "Children! Please be quiet and let the man rest. He have gone through a rough journey."

"Although, it wasn't really rough." Ash muffled behind his helmet before sitting on the nearest wooden chair. "By the way, where's Sasha?"

"Oh, she's in the kitchen while making stew." Siegward said before standing up. "She'll be overjoyed of your return since you hadn't came back for a day and she is waiting for you."

"I've imagine that as well, no surprise." Ash stated plainly before Siegward nodded and heads straight to the kitchen. Ash made a tired sigh while crossing his arms before one of the orphan girls walks up to him and began to ask.

"Mister Cyrus, is that true when uncle Siegward says Lothric is a very dangerous place?"

The Knight darts his eyes to the orphans who were curiously staring at him. _'It seems he told a lot...'_

"Well, yes. It is a very dangerous place and there are monsters that does not fool around whilst they come and hack any poor foolhardy lads to pieces without any hesitation." Ash's explanation of his journey made an unease among the orphans. "But Lothric isn't the first land I've ventured... My very first adventure is when I went to the fabled land that people has spoken of from myths and legends."

Then Lisia perks up while raising her right hand. "Oh! Oh! Then what's it called?"

Ash looks at her with a quite surprising look before sighing and smirked under his helmet. "I... was getting to that. The very first adventure I went into that place is the Land of the Ancient Lords, Lordran."

Then the children reassembled and sat near to the former undead Elite Knight while hearing his story. "But first, let me tell you the Legends before how that land came to be."

The children sits quietly still as possible along with their expressions filled in excitement until Ash cleared his throat for a while and then began to recite the lines of an old tale.

" _In the Age of Ancients, the world was unformed, shrouded by fog. A land of gray crags, Archtrees and Everlasting Dragons... But then there was Fire. And with Fire came Disparity."_

...

"He came back?" Sasha's eyes widened in surprise. "Is he-"

"He's fine and currently sitting in the living room." Siegward interrupts with an answer. "Well, now he's telling some interesting tales to the children. Lest you have to greet your acquaintance a warm welcome."

Sasha placed the cooking spoon aside on the nearest wooden table and left the half-covered pot that is still boiling with stew.

"Watch the stew for me, Siegward."

"No pressure." The Onion Knight hummed while waving his hand before she left the kitchen, then Siegward looked over the stew. "Oh dear, seems like you forgot to add some herbs."

Sasha arrived in the living and smiled towards Ash where he was in the midst of sketching for a drawing while surrounded by children.

"So what does the Taurus Demon look like?" Emiyu questioned while raising her hand. "You said that the monsters there are nothing like the Mamono."

"Be patient. I've just finished the drawing." Ash hummed before placing the pencil aside. "There we go, now here's what the beast looked like."

Once he showed a very detailed and an accurate depiction of the beastly demon; the children were awed to see the true image of a real monster and to the mamono children, some were taken aback once they saw the drawing itself gives off a fearful vibe. When Sasha came over to look closer, her eyes widened in shock.

' _It's the same beast from the dream!'_

"Whoa! Is that how it looks like?" Ralph chimed while observing the drawing. "Now that's a real monster!"

"It does look scary, thou..." Commented a young Orc Mamono with a disturbed look while hiding behind Ralph.

"To think of it, the Undead he fought through must be very scary looking." Jennifer stated which made her shudder in fear. "A walking rotten dead body with black eyes or sometimes red. That doesn't sound pretty at all."

"And he say they were tough too." Michael added.

Ash made a warm smile behind his helmet to see the children have the looks of awe and interest, letting them to imagine such horrifying creatures that exists and lived throughout in his journeys before looking up to see Sasha is standing behind the couch while still staring towards his drawing with an anxious expression.

"I've heard that you cooked stew for tonight." His voice made her head perked up in realization. "So... now it seems you've seen the first drawing of a real monster that dwells in the land where I hailed from."

"It's... truly surprising indeed. But I'm glad to see you safe." She replied before giving off another warm, yet nervous smile. "Well the stews finished. So children, let's eat!"

The children moaned in distraught before they slowly heads off to the dinning room.

"But big sister! Ash was going to tell his story in Sens Funhouse!" Emiyu said with a pleaded look while Ash choked while holding off a chuckle.

"It's called Sens Fortress, not Funhouse." Lisia sternly corrected.

"Actually, I nicknamed that placed." Ash spoke while making a sheepish smirk. "The reason why I named that fortress is because it's full of deadly traps and serpent men. Quite a funhouse to me that is meant for dedicated warriors."

The two girls shuddered at his statement before leaving for the dinning room. Ash slowly removed his helmet and placed it on the nearby table.

"So how was the mission?" Sasha asked.

"It's... kinda messy." Ash replied with a gruff tone. "The village was beyond help, so I... manage to put it out from their misery."

The Warrior Nun couldn't help but looking down with sadness to hear the fate of the village. She could see the void in his eyes after mentioning about the mission and she clearly knew that his method of dealing the mamono was outright cruel but he has no other options. He mentioned once if such situations were dire and beyond help, then the only thing he have to do was end them in order to prevent another tragedy.

"Reality is indeed cruel." Sasha's face turned dark while silently uttered. "When I was devoted to be a Hero, my goal was to make everyone happy."

"Huh, ' _making everyone happy'_. Truly a very optimistic goal." Ash snarked a bit at her remarks which made her flinch in realization. "But somehow the truth hurts. None can be happy without experiencing sadness and that's what disparity is all about. Happiness needs to have a meaning from achieving a goal in purpose through hardships."

Sasha bit her lips, his words were indeed true. How can anyone would be happy without experiencing the hardships and sadness of others and one's self? Her goal sounds like it was indeed selfless but was it worth it achieve that desire?

"Their goals were similar but varied and depending on the situation. People laugh, people cried, either they lived or they die. The list goes on and all of them had a meaning or sometimes, meaningless in life." Ash explained further which made Sasha to understand his quite comprehensive statement. "Humans have a free will to do what it wants while monsters do it by sheer instincts. If there were monsters that does have naturally a free will as humans do, then there are no complaints."

"Uhm, right. I see, but let's get this talk over with." Sasha said before turning around and head for the dinning room and Ash soon followed. "But I have to ask one question, what was that creature you draw on the parchment?"

"That creature? It's a Taurus Demon, one of the most dangerous demons from the mythical underground civilization of Izalith." Ash explained while Sasha carefully listened to the lore. "Izalith was once the home to the disciples that yearned for the long lost magic arts of Flame Sorcery. But now, it was a den of bloodthirsty monstrosities."

Then at this point, Sasha shuddered. "But what happened to it?"

"The cause of the downfall is due to the Witch of Izalith, the founder of that underground civilization... was experimenting a new type of magic." Ash then explained with a bit of a lie. "It went awry and scorched the entire civilization to ashes before it gave births to horrible demons."

His tale shook her soul to the very core. _'How terrifying and to think of it; That beast I saw earlier in my dreams is one of them and facing such creature would be indeed, very challenging.'_

* * *

_Viola Region, Uncharted region._

Under the caverns of the mountainous area of the region. Several Dark Knights and Succubuses entered the area that gives of a dark and foreboding malice.

"I've heard there are recent rumor about this place." Spoke a succubus while looking around the cavern walls. "It is said that there are real monsters that looks more hideous than the mamono's themselves which they reside in this place."

"Real monsters? What a joke." The Dark Knight scoffed while leaning her silver-demon sword by the shoulders. "How can there be any real monsters? I mean, all of the monsters around the world have turned into girls."

"Maybe there could be monsters that resisted the demon lord's magic." One of the Dark Knights theorized. "If that could be the case."

"Well, let's not stay here and trattle. Let's go." A Ogre scoffed while hefting up her wooden club.

When the monsters stepped into the dark tunnels even further, the Dark Warrior swore that she felt a foreboding and a malicious vibes which made her uncomfortable which she have never felt like this for years.

"Up there!" The Ogre points out towards a large entrance.

Once they've stepped in, they were surprised that the place they've stumbled up into was a colossal cavern in size and there are walled ruins that spreads across the area. From what they saw were massive ruins and buildings in a distance, a sign of an unknown civilization that is standing right underneath the mountains of Viola Region.

"Whoa! Now this is a great find." Spoke one of the Ogres in surprise within the expeditionary group.

The mamono's of the Demon Lords Army took their first steps of the unknown civilization by going down the nearest staircases and some of them shuddered once they saw a dusty corpse of a Knight that sat against the wall and several spears were lodged on the unfortunate fellow. But what made them intrigued and raising their eyebrows curiously upon closer inspection, the corpse gave off a human scent but the height of its body is unusually taller than an average human being.

"I've never seen a corpse of a human male this tall." The Ogre remarked in awe while raising her hand above her head just to measure. "But whatever happened to him is just unfortunate."

When the group went further deep down through the ruins by following the path above the massive walls that heads straight towards a place that is seemingly looks like a city. The only living thing that the Succubus first saw when her eyes met a figure which is standing alone in the midst of their path. It was a Knight wearing a blue cape and hefting the largest sword that she has never seen before while the Knights massive blade leans on its shoulders until she smelled something through the air that made her aroused.

"Ooh~... Aaah~" The succubus moaned. "It has a scent of a human male, teehee~"

The Succubus flew over to the Knight while other mamono's stood back as if no problem was going to happen, but in fact; they were monsters and monsters of the demon realm were meant to find a husband and copulate with them to live for the rest of their lives. Having them raping men was not of a big deal, right?

"Oh hello dear~ Are you lost?" The Succubus teased while the Knight tensed and it's darkened face slightly turned to the mamono. "Don't worry, why not just lay down and have some fun?"

As soon as the Succubus hugged the Knight, the Ogre sensed that something was wrong. Once the Knight fully turned around and looks down to the being that hugged him before she looks up to meet her _"Husband"_ , her eyes went wide in surprise and shock upon seeing his face.

The man she have been hugging and loathed for is nothing more but a rotten corpse with hollowed eyes and exposed teeth, but that's not all. Both of its eyes flashed red like blood in a sudden that made a cold chill which ran through her spine.

**"In...truder."** The being spoke with a rotten, bone chilling male voice. **"Eliminate."**

The Succubus saw that the living corpse began hefting up its sword and brought down the pommel that smacked against her face and fell flat to the ground. Her comrades raised their weapons in retaliation while expressing fear for the first time to witness some sort of an abomination unlike their own. While the Succubus tried to escape, the Knight immediately brought down it's blade and vertically sliced her body, from head to toe in two separate parts.

Once after witnessing her death, the Dark Knights, Warriors and other mamono's tensed in terror while raising their magic and weapons while some of the victims closest friend wept at such a brutal sight. Just before they were ready to attack, they start to notice something was actually wrong as if several rotten corpses in their surrounding area began to pulsate and slowly rising up. The mamono stepped back due to their horror once they saw their decaying faces that shows no signs of hesitation and knew immediately what they have in mind; all of them have an intent to kill.

Thus then, they saw one massive bloated Knight which began to stand up from a big heap of rubble. It had small wings while holding a dementing looking halberd while its' deep breathing intensifies.

**"Eliminate..."** The Knight spoke once more that caused fear and dread that gripped the hearts amongst the expeditionary group. **"Eliminate the enemies... of Lothric!"**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Ends**


	9. The Beast of Irithyll

_Viola Region; Underground Ruins._

Voladea was not having a good time, the expeditionary group was scattered after the ambush made from those horrible monstrosities that rose from the ground which they were supposed to be dead and several skirmishes occurred across the ruined city. She can still hear clashes of swords and horrible screams that emits the air which it is filled with pain and death.

"No! Stay away! Stay away!"

"P-Please stop! I-I just came here to find a husband!"

"I want to live! D-Don't kill me plea-AARGH!"

Their loud, agonising screams made her skin shiver in fear every time she witness their deaths whilst her kin are begging for mercy is only meaningless to the living corpses. The Dark Knight was alone and lost her armaments while battling against the abominations. She checked every dark corners she passed through before taking another path into a new area, but she is met by a gruesome sight of a mutilated body of a Dark Warrior and her eyes scanned around to see several dead bodies of Orcs laying around and one headless corpse of a dragon mamono which sat on a heap of debris. Some of amongst the dead were several rotten corpses of undead soldiers that bled fresh black blood.

"This couldn't be happening... It's... It's a nightmare..."

Her stomach churned with disgust after witnessing such a disturbing sight. Then her heart stopped and turned around once she heard the eerie clacking sounds of metal and saw a couple of tall undead knights carrying shields and spears that walked pass around the nearest corner, but that's not all; both were covered in blood and one Lothric Knight have a head of an unlucky mamono on it's pike. The Dark Knight soon felt her instincts kick in once they shown signs of imminent danger and fled the area before they would caught up their sights on her.

...

In another areas of the forsaken city ruins, a small group from what remains of the expeditionary band of the Demon Lords Army ended up in secluded area where they were safe from harm while the dark knights and warriors remained on watch while guarding the large wooden door behind them that may be lead to an escape route.

"Useli, you think this way will be our path to escape?" Spoke an armored Dragon Mamono towards her own kin. "What if it were a trap?"

The other dragon, Useli, hefted her sword on the shoulder while placing her hand against the wooden doors before opening it.

"Amila, it's either now or never. We shouldn't stay here for much longer to wait for help until those abominations will find and kill us." Useli spoke sternly towards her comrade, Amila. "We've lost a lot of our soldiers out there and those Knights; whatever magic they've been using were surprisingly very effective against our kin."

"Aye, those abominations don't fool around." Amila stated in agreement while crossing her arms. "Their weapons must be plain looking, but we underestimated them severely after I saw how their swords were infused with lightning have managed to pierce through our tough scales like nothing."

"Hush, right now. Let's get this talk over."

Useli used her strength to push the doors aside before the rest of the mamono group entered in an area. It was a gigantic place which seems to look like an arena with little to no obstacles around but dirt and debris from here and there. Then they saw something on the middle of the area is one huge figure that kneeled on the ground. It wore in a rusted suit of armor and it was armed by the largest armaments they've ever seen; an axe with it's blade as tall as an ordinary person and a massive round spiked shield.

The mamono's tensed before they raised their weapons while stepping in with caution towards the figure until they froze once it began to pulsate and slowly stood straight up. The massive figure turned to face them and hunched it's heavy iron boots forwards that gives a dreadful and an intimidating aura by appearance alone which made the dragons trembled a bit with their weapons and claws ready for combat.

But deep inside them, fear had creepily gripped their hearts.

The rusted reanimated being, the Iron Dragonslayer, leaped into the air from a great distance and raised it's axe. It landed into the middle of the group before a powerful shockwave blew up that sends them flying. One unfortunate dark warrior is screaming desperately for help as she got caught under it's boot before her head was squished like a bloody pulp. The dark knights surrounded the being and attacked from all sides at once, but the iron dragonslayer spins as it's demented axe have cut them into pieces on mid-air.

"D-Damnit!"

"No way..."

Useli and Amila cursed that their entire group was annihilated within an instant and only the two of them remained. Amila leaped forwards and raised her fist, but the automaton countered it by blocking her attack. The dragons knew their strengths were known to be unmatched and rivaled that of a baphomet. Yet her strength did not budged the Armor and it's large round shield greatly absorbed her attack like it was nothing.

Then the Iron Dragonslayer bashed its shield against the mamono which staggered in her place until she widened her eyes in disbelief before the reanimated armor immediately swings its axe in an uppercut and her body was sliced in two while sending flying into mid air. Useli stood horrified to witness her friend was easily defeated and killed in just mere seconds before the Iron Dragonslayer turned towards Useli.

"Amila... no..." She gasped under her breath.

The dragon mamono felt her hand trembled while readying her sword and the armored automaton begins to slowly walk forwards. She had not felt an amount of pressuring fear like this, her kind were supposed to be the strongest and the most proudest of all. But in a place like this, she is but a mere mortal in front of the towering figure and her mind cursed.

"It's... it's not fair." She stuttered as tears flowed down. "Wh-What are you?!"

The armored being did not respond and still hear being breathing heavily. Useli trembled whilst she couldn't handle it anymore despite in such dire situation and decided to recklessly attack the armor that killed her beloved friend. The Dragonslayer raised its axe but Useli managed to dodge aside from it's attack which lead the axehead that slammed against the ground, the sword finally reached the Armor and with all her might, she thrusted the blade.

"rrrRRRRAAAAGH!"

She let out a war cry that screams in fury which she will manage to avenge her fallen comrades before the tip of her sword pierced the surface of the armor. She grinned in overconfidence but the result she expected came out the exact opposite; the sword shattered upon impact and her eyes widened in shock, it did not show any signs of a single scratch. Her sword, which is one of the most strongest swords she has ever crafted back in the Demon Realm was torn into pieces. Useli looked up and saw the Armor was looking down on her, the massive being stood unfaltering.

"I-I'm... I-I'm s-sorry." She began to stutter with a fear stricken look. "I-I s-surrender-"

Yet her plea was ignored when the Iron Dragonslayer raised up it's round shield and smashed the Dragon of the Demon Lords Army to the ground; leaving cracks on the stone floor and dust flying around. Useli tried to get up but she spat a lot of blood and coughed in pain, her life ended when the reanimated armor gave another blow of it's axe and smashed against her entire body to the ground. The last vision she saw is her blood, organs, intestines and bone fractures were strewn across the arena and the armor itself.

...

Voladea was running towards the entrance where they have left off, but she is running away for her life from a beast she had never seen the likes of it. She and the other two surviving members of the group kept running, one succubus temporarily stopped her flight and floats on mid-air to see if the pursuing beast has stopped. But only then, a shadow appeared out of nowhere before the Succubus turned around and looks up in horror to witness the massive rat-like monster opened its jaw that shows a hundred sharp teeth and immediately snapped her entire body in two while her upper body was mauled within the beasts mouth.

"Keep running!" Voladea cries out.

"I-I can't keep up!"

The other survivor behind her, an ogre breaths out for air and mustered her legs as fast as she could. But unfortunately, she felt her legs were pulled in by an invisible force and Voladea could only watch in horror. The Ogre is screaming as she was tossed into the air and within a second, another giant beast reappears from thin air before it's jaw jabbed her alive and mauled her body to the ground like a rabid dog.

The Dark Knight ignored her terrifying screams and the only thing it comes in mind is to escape the horrible place and went through the tunnels back to safety on the surface.

From that day on, rumors began to spread across the uncharted frontiers of Viola Region that spoke of horrible monstrosities that reside within the deepest caverns of the mountains and some told the tales of red-eyed Knights and beasts that emerged from the deepest pits of the mountains that seeks to feast upon the poor, innocent souls.

* * *

_Viola Region; Town of Gerth... A day later._

Inside Horseback Inn, several adventurers gathered themselves in front of the billboard and were looking for missions. Reginald crosses his arms while scanning through the board for missions to gain some fortune to purchase a Divine Blessing from the Sunlight Covenant.

"Any viable missions?" Elen asks while calling out from their table.

"Most were odd jobs." Reginald muttered while furrowing his eyes in disinterest. "Yet none were the most profitable."

His eyes darted across several requests sheets that consists of herb gatherings and hunting local fauna, but all of the rewards were low until he met one peculiar quest that hangs on the corner with several others.

**[HELP WANTED: Unknown Beast attack on Joral Village. Reward; 1.800 Gold.]**

' _Well that looks more profitable.'_ Reginald raised his eyebrow in surprise before picking up the quest sheet. _'Although, the reward seems to be high enough to buy one blessing.'_

Reginald walked over to the table and sat on the wooden chair before Sieglinde came with a wooden tray before she placed a cup of warm milk on the table.

"Here you go~!" Sieglinde hummed cheerfully.

"Thanks 'Lind." Reginald responded with smile. "Say, what's your father doing nowadays?"

"Oh, he's rather more busy than usual while tagging along with his old friend for the last few days." Sieglinde replied with a smirk before she remarks. "When I first met him, I thought that he's just some fugitive Sellsword from Lescatie until father told me that he came from the same place where he hailed from."

"You mean from the mythical land of Lothric?" Reginald guessed before Sieglinde nodded in reply. "I see."

When Reginald was about the drink his warm milk, a Silver-Blue Knight stepped in through the entrance along with a woman with aqua-green hair. From the Kitchen, Siegward came out with his Catarinian Armor set before putting his helmet on.

"Morning Siegward." Ash greeted with a wave of his hand.

"Mornin' to you Ash." Siegward greets back before turning to Sasha. "And well as thee, Ms. Fullmoon."

"Good Morning as well." Sasha smiled back with a giggle.

"Sasha decided to go for a mission with me today." Ash explained before glancing his eyes to her. "Although, I was against it but she wants to willingly experience an adventure. On my part."

"Oh hush! It's not I would be thrown into a bloodbath." Sasha pouted while crossing her arms until a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. "I came to join you just because I... I... I felt alone."

Siegward stared at her with a dumbfounded look while turning to Ash, the Astoran Elite Knight frowned behind his helmet until letting out a frustrated sigh before the Onion Knight laughed. "Hahaha! I see, I see. Looks like your fair maiden wants to have some companionship eh? Well then, why not just give it a try? And oh! I have do have some guests from the family of my other friend. These two came all their way from Auvergne Region."

Ash glanced his eyes towards the two unlikely guests whom were sitting beside their table whilst they were having a small conversation with Sieglinde. A young man and a woman were dressed in a strikingly familiar clothing and armor parts which made Ash widened his eyes in surprise.

_'They're both wearing Undead Legion Armor... could they be-'_

"Ash, let me introduce you Reginald and Elen of the Farron Family." His thoughts were interrupted by Siegward's explanation. "They were the children of Hawkwood Farron, a former member of the Abysswatchers. I met him several years back when he came into this humble Inn of ours and he has quite a pessimistic personality for sure, yet he didn't seem to care for it nowadays."

Ash couldn't believe it after what he just heard, Hawkwood was here too? First was Siegward then the Deserter himself? He thought he killed him on spot after their duel in Farron Keep and many questions begins to surface in his mind until at some one point means that the others might be here in this world too? It might be possible but doubtful since some might ended up in the past like Solaire.

"I see." Ash acknowledge while slowly nodding. "Then I would like to greet these two."

Reginald and Elen perked up their heads once they heard footsteps coming to their direction and saw Siegward and the Silver-Blue Knight.

"How's the breakfast, Reginald?" Siegward asked.

"It's... not so bad, Uncle." Reginald replied before glancing towards Ash. "And you must be Siegwards old friend?"

"I am... the name's Ash." Ash greeted while extends his arms forward. "Ash Cyrus."

"Reginald Farron, it's a pleasure meeting you as well." Reginald greeted back with a handshake before pointing his thumb back to his younger sibling. "Oh and that's my sister; Elen Farron."

"Greetings as well." Elen greeted while tipping her pointed steel helmet before crossing her arms. "That's quite a unique armor set of yours."

"Um... thanks?" Ash then raised his eyebrow in question.

"I could've mistaken that as Order Armor, but I can tell it has more equipment and protective parts on it." Elen comments further as her eyes darts around his armor parts. "Also that helmet design is also quite unique. I've never seen any knights wear as such."

"She's quite an expert when it comes into armor and protection." Reginald stared while frowning a bit. "But laments a lot when she sees a female Order Heroes that wears some special kinds of armor."

"Tsk, you still don't understand why those harlots from the Order wears nothing but skimpy clothing. It gives me conniptions." Elen suddenly spoke in an utter tone of disdain while furrowing her brows, but her opinion struck a nerve into Sasha. "Yet there are some that even have decent protection against surrounding environments. Which I applaud that."

Ash was hearing her complaints and the young woman does seem to have a point in their little conversation with her brother. The Order Heroines were indeed wearing less protective clothing rather than what the people in this world cited as " _Armor_ ". By Izalith, he knew some women in his world were wearing protective full body armor that covered their bodies from head to toe and move around like it was normal and doesn't restrict mobility. But one such exception like Zoey the Desert Pyromancer, while she does wear less protection but her flames and combat prowess are not to be underestimated.

"Well, I'm not going to complain about it. But it's quite true" Ash silently muttered until he felt a foreboding aura behind him.

He turned around to see Sasha and found out that she's quite triggered by his words. Guess the Order needs to come up with a better armor design for women rather than letting them wear such skimpy clothing to parade themselves like harlots on the streets. Ash was glad that Sasha discarded her old Order "Nun" outfit for a decent dress which they bought it in the market from three of days earlier.

"D-Did my old outfit makes you see me as a harlot?" Ash looks down to her again in question to see her pouting at him while expressing a look which sows anger and embarrassment in much of her dismay. "Is... is that true?"

"Uhm... well, when I first saw you back in Lescatie. Quite." Ash then gave out a sigh. He couldn't hide that truth but it's not confidential to speak it right in front of a woman, right? "Back in my homeland, it's considered to be downright frowned upon in some occa-gah!"

In an instant, Sasha punched him straight to his sides. "P-Pervert!"

 _'Is... Is that how she thinks of me?'_ His mind spoke up blankly with confusion. ' _Although, I didn't even lay a hand on her.'_

Sasha, while still having an embarrassed blush on her face, turned around to face Siegward where she saw him fiddling around his index fingers while humming inside his onion-shaped helmet. Guess she knows how he thinks and how he saw her when they first met.

"Siegward...?" Sasha speaks up in a sudden with a darker tone.

"Oh dear no! I am truly faithful to my wife and my family." Siegward replied nervously with a flustered face until he straightened himself up. "Why a Knight such as I, shouldn't stain my family's honor!"

Meanwhile, Elen and Reginald stared each other with dumbfounded looks until Reginald made a deep sigh before slinging his Greatsword by his shoulders and grabbing the request sheet.

"Oh, Reginald! Why wouldn't you let Ash and Sasha to join your group?" The two Farron siblings stopped their tracks and turned towards Siegward. "Ash is an old friend of mine and an experienced warrior, you should get to know each other for a jolly cooperation!"

Reginald glances his eyes towards Ash and the Elite Knight responded back by shrugging off his shoulders. He closed his eyes and sighs once more, maybe adding them to the group might be not be bad and may can offer an extra hand while Elen mused herself.

"Alright, fine." Reginald answered while crossing his arms. "Lest we could see how you can fight."

"I've went worse, no pressure." Ash rolled his eyes while responding with a muffle behind his helmet. "Consider yourselves lucky."

"Hmm... seems like you're nervous." Elen comments while her eyes darts towards Sasha's flustered look. "I bet it's your first time going into an adventure, I presume?"

"W-Well, not the first time." Sasha responded with a quite shaken tone. "I've done some adventures, but It didn't mostly involve... killing, unlike him."

"Oh, well that's a shame. But it seems you've seen worse, then I applaud you for your bravery." The dhampire said with a bit of sarcasm before she sighed in pity while rolling off her eyes with a mischievous smile on her face. "If you're willingly to join a real adventure, then you must need a lot of guts to keep your sanity alive and try not to puke once you're around a place full of mutilated bodies."

 _'Well, not like I've saw a lot of it back in Lescatie.'_ The Warrior Nun frowned.

At this point, Sasha gulped silently until the dhampir chuckled with a dark tone while buckling up her sword by the waist. "Don't fret, It does seem you're used to it."

"I-I'll do the best I can!" Sasha then speaks up in a determined tone. "No matter what it takes!"

"Then welcome to my world." Ash muffled sarcastically underneath his helmet towards Sasha before turning to Reginald. "So, where are we heading?"

"Joral Village, it's said that an unknown beast was attacking the settlement." Reginald explained.

"Only one? I though mamono's would do it in groups." Elen curiously raised her eyebrow in question.

"Then we have to figure it out by ourselves." Reginald replied while tipping his steel trimmed helmet.

Once they stepped out from the the doors, an adventure begins anew for the former Order Heroine of the Chief God.

 _'I pray for the Chief God that it doesn't turn in a complete bloodshed.'_ Sasha suddenly felt her hands trembled while gripping her staff. _'But why do I get the feeling that there would be something worse to come?'_

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Underworld._

Hel, the Goddess of Life and Death, witnessed more than a thousand souls of the slaughtered like never before that swirls through the Underworld. It hasn't been like this since the current Demon Lord who usurped the throne from centuries ago and all the souls of the deceased from there on; died peacefully and ended up in the afterlife that awaits for their unimaginable desires.

And now pain, agony, anxiety, fear and despair. All of those massive, horrid swirls of emotions came back after a millennia of desired peace. She felt a massive disturbance that is happening on the mortal realms which appeared out of nowhere as if space and time has somehow convoluted. She began to see visions of horrible abominations of unknown, a number of them slowly creeps out from the deepest pits of the darkest caverns, only to slaughter the poor souls that went too near on their territory. The souls of the slaughtered doesn't matter of whom they are, whether they be men or mamono.

The Goddess saw several more visions of horned monsters made of stone, fur and ember began to unleash deadly flames and lava upon the living. Massive over-bloated knights with their curved sword that cuts through their victims with ease and brutality with no hesitation and the tall horned knights made of silver began to hail Lightnings and arrows as long as javelins towards upon the nearest human settlement that led into its destruction. Then other beasts of unknown began to wreck havoc on hundreds of defenseless mamono settlements throughout the world.

This event rocked her to the very core and the only thing that came into her mind as if a thousand voices starts to whisper of an incoming age within a soft swirl of air. Then several words whispered loudly into her ears that made the Goddess herself silent.

' _It's time... that a new age has ushered! A time of dark where the arrival of true beasts and monsters emerged and they shall wreck havoc upon the living._ _'_ The voices whispered, then it began to speak of a foreboding prophecy. _'But in front of the darkness, there stood an unblessed human warrior who carried a title of a Lord. Thus he; shall end the Unending War and bring forth of a new era. The Age of Man!'_

The arrival of these foreign monsters that came into their realm will only mean one thing which she have never expected. The voices whispered of an upcoming prophecy that has been foretold by the Ancient Oracle of Sindria from a millennia ago; that one day, the unending war will soon come to an end. But it will not end in an Age of Monsters that they've desired to rule over the humans, instead, it will become the Age of Man.

"But how...? How? This is impossible! I though that prophecy is a ruse!" Hel uttered in dissatisfaction and disbelief. "Many of us deities have abandoned the Chief God and we are meant to lead humanity to it's rightful course, but how are the humans winning by themselves!?"

Hel have seen that most of the Gods turned their backs from the Chief God before some, including her, aligned themselves to the Demon Lord to achieve their goals for a peaceful paradise where men and monsters could live in harmony where women are the sole beings as monsters and men as incubus. When the Oracle of Ancient Sindria foretold a prophecy of the outcome and the Gods simply scoffed to the mortal just before the ancient civilization collapses. After centuries of unending war between the Armies of the Demon Lord and the Order of the Chief God, the Mamonos were winning the war slowly while gaining ground for centuries and had long awaited for victory to achieve their results.

But however, what they expected in their path towards victory came out as the exact opposite when fate itself has suddenly turned its tables against them. But this time, not by the Deities nor the Chief God herself. It was by someone else; an unblessed human warrior who is also an unknown Lord that will one day stole away their fruits of victory and replaced it with a bloody defeat.

"Who is this human warrior? There are millions upon millions of humans across the world that were unblessed, but who is this person?" The Goddess of Life and Death bit her lips with a desperate look. "That can't be right... how can he alone will defeat us?"

However, there is one thing that struck Hel in realization and knew that there are Gods who were bested by mortals such as Ares, the Goddess of Fighting herself and one of the neutral gods.

Ares' current situation isn't doing anything until now since she did forbids mortal men from killing mamonos in the battlefield where love is involved for a millenia. But she knew there were exceptions that some secretive human groups which Ares did not dare interfere their cause and they were the only humans that Ares feared them throughout the last century. Intriguing examples such as the Astora Family; they have killed a lot of Mamonos since the Battle of Gerth and so forth or the Carthus Tribe that led the War against the Pharaohs and in the aftermath there were many deaths involved and none of it was for love; it was for survival and death in order to leave them a message to try not to provoke their ire.

Those were the only battles and wars where Ares did not interfere them from causing bloodshed, whilst knowing full well that the Second-Born did the invasion of Gaul was out of jealousy and tries to help the humans to understand for love or the Amazons that lived in the Deserts who prayed for her blessings while serving under the Pharaohs while trying to "peacefully" assimilate the growing Carthus Tribe.

While Ares was mostly to the sides of monsters, she learned to fear the mortals such as the legendary warriors from decades ago. Individuals like Artos, the Son of Knight Solaire and the Dragon named Catherine, who offended her by questioning her overall divine authority that involved her issues about him killing his opponent and her adherents during battles and Halfazid, the Son of a Carthus Chieftain himself, who became the first mortal who would never bow down to her and did not see her as a Goddess of Fighting.

In her response to those offences? Ares threw them into a duel against the Goddess of Fighting herself as punishment. But the result ended up the opposite once she was severely wounded by mortal weapons made out of unknown materials and surprisingly powerful unknown god slaying magic from both each of these men in her deadly duels.

It made them very clear that these mysterious humans other than those who hailed from the Order were proven to be deadly adversaries, even to the gods themselves. It was said that if any of the Gods did appeared to one them, none faltered in front of their divine presence.

"Was it because of them?... Then how?... This can't be... Why now? Why has fate turned its tables against us?" Hel trembled as tears began to roll. "We were winning, almost there to achieve our goals for their paradise... but then, why? Why humans?"

She questioned to the whispered voices, but the answer she received was total silence. It was void. Hel couldn't understand at all.

"Does that mean... from all we've been fighting for centuries until now... begins to turn for naught?"

* * *

_Viola Region, Joral Village._

The sun has set on the horizon as the sky turned orange, but the villagers hurriedly went inside their wooden palisades around settlement once they've heard a screeching roar coming from the wilderness. Marcius, a thirty-five year old villager stood on top of the walls while lighting up the torch, the beastly roar that still lingers though the forest made a cold chill that ran through his spine.

In his years, he have never felt such dread and fear coursing through him since the villagers had an encounter with a humongous abominable beast that appears out of nowhere and begins to wreck havoc upon the unfortunate souls that went too far into the wilderness and ended up being eaten alive. He saw bloodstains, guts and body parts of dead villagers in his previous scouting routine and the mamonos that used to lived there have disappeared or left the forest completely.

It was clear that this creature is not a mamono when survivors bring tales of a huge beast through eyewitness that it's appearance was that of a colossal roden and has a head shaped like a crocodile while having six eyes. But the scariest thing of all that it can turn invisible and could snatch up unsuspecting victims at any moment without making a sound. Such description make it sound very terrifying indeed.

"Marcius?" Marcius turned around and saw a guard walks up. "How are the situations going?"

"Nothing unusual. It seems like everyone have gotten safe behind the walls." Marcius replied. "How were livestock, Val?"

"Same. Nothing unusual either." Val responded by giving a shrug. "It's been a couple of days since that beast appeared. Even the mamono's that used to live there once have fled before we got caught up in this dire situation."

Marcius sighed in distress. "It's dire indeed. There have been at least nine deaths and five missing since the last two days. I'm afraid what will our village become if no one came to us for help?"

"Well, we will have to wait for adventurers to do the job." Val said whilst becoming overconfident. "The Village Chief has sent out a request, maybe the Onion Knight of Gerth will come to us as well, then we're saved-"

Then suddenly, Marcius interrupts Jim's by holding up his hand. "Sshh! You hear that?"

"Hear what?" Val raised his eyebrow in question.

Marcius perked up his ear once he heard loud rustling of leaves within a distance that came from the nearest forest and the two village guards caught something underneath the darkness that ran a chill through their spines.

They saw six glowing eyes underneath the shadows and a large snout that shows sharp teeth which fits the description of the tale from the survivors. The creature grumbled towards the villagers and made a loud growl that made the men both tense in fear before the creature turned around and left.

Marcius couldn't help but trembled in fear once he saw the face of the beast whilst Val gulped a huge lump through his throat.

_'Wh-What in the Chief Gods name is that thing...?'_

...

Under the sunset skies, stood a covered wagon that parked on the side of the road. Reginald, Elen, Ash and Sasha disembarked from the carriage before giving a thanks to the driver and heads off by taking the nearest path towards Joral village.

"This must be the way, hope it doesn't mislead us." Ash said while pointing his index finger that lead north. "It will take a while once we've reached there."

Within half an hour have passed, the sun have set and darkness creepily looms over. The group just have reached at the edge of the wilderness and spotted a walled-in settlement while Ash saw several torches were lit on top of the wooden palisades. Indicating that there were villagers on guard. As soon as they kept going down the path, Sasha felt a foreboding feeling as if they were being watched. A malicious intent made her shiver until she heard a Beastly roar that came out from the midst of the wilderness which stopped their tracks. That sound made her froze and her skin crawl; a beastly roar which has a similar sound to the Taurus Demon from her dream.

Ash, Reginald and Elen tensed once they heard the roar. The Children of Farron scanned their eyes through the darkness since they haven't heard such sounds in all of their years. But it was not uncommon to the ears like Ash Cyrus himself.

Yet a noise like that seems it was coming back to him with a familiar, but a terrifying memory.

 _'That sound... no mamono would emit such roar unless...'_ Then Ash furrowed his eyebrow intensely. _'...no, but it's all too familiar and I don't like this one bit.'_

"Wh-What was that?!" Sasha suddenly spoke up in a frightened tone. "I-I've never heard such a terrifying sound like that in such places!"

"... Come on, let's keep going." Elen said with a tense look on her face while sweat beads starts to roll across her forehead. "We don't have to think what that thing was."

The group slowly nodded in agreement before heading towards the village gates. Sasha gripped her staff tightly before looking up to Ash with a concern expression, which it indicates he seems too calm behind his helmet. But in reality, he was dreadful.

"Ash? Are you feeling well...?" Sasha asked, but he did not respond. The Warrior Nun sighed deeply in distress. "If you have problems, please talk to me."

"I'm fine. It's..." Then Ash paused for a moment. "It's that sound... it disturbs me the most and not really fond of hearing it."

' _Not really fond of it?'_ His words intrigued her once she raised her eyebrows. _'It seems... he's all too familiar with that rumored beast!'_

...

"Halt! Who goes there!" A Village guard called out from the walls until Reginald pulls up a quest sheet.

"We came here to deal with the rumored beast." Reginald spoke up sternly before he reveals the quest parchment.

The village guard turned around to waved his hand for the others behind him before calling out for his brothers-in-arms.

"Open the gates!"

The wooden gates slowly opened and the group entered. Sasha was suddenly met by a large group of villagers whom are armed to teeth with heavy tools, pitchforks and torches. But they all of them have fearful looks in their eyes which made her sad; none of them were even happy, even with the arrival with some help. Then an old man walks out from the crowd and greeted the adventurers.

"Ah, Greetings! I am Niklas, the Chief of this Village." Niklas greeted the group with a polite gesture. "Come to my house and we have much to discuss which concerns of the rumored beast."

***rrrrRROAAARRR!***

The group looks back to the direction where the sound was coming from. The villagers tensed with fear while gripping tightly to their improvised weapons while the village chief begins to sweat in anxiety.

"I-It's near!" One of the village guards who stand on top of the walls called out. "It seems the beast out there must be attacking someone!"

"Th-Then it might be travelers nearby..." A female villager gasped before giving out a prayer. "Those poor souls."

Meanwhile, within the outskirts of the village. Two cloaked figures rushed in inhuman speed while jumping on each tree branches to another in a hurry. Daniella was sweating out of fear while Jane held her demon-silver falchion tightly after encountering that... that thing! They couldn't comprehend to describe whatever that creature they saw, it was chasing them with it's mouth wide open.

' _What in the name of the Demon Lord is that?!'_ Daniella's mind screamed in terror. ' _It's a monster, a real one! But there's no way it should exists!'_

Jane glanced back and saw the pursuing monster was still on their trails. She pulls one of her knives made of demon-silver before throwing against the gigantic rodent of an abomination. Yet it remained unflinching before the beast leaped in a distance which caught the two dhampirs by surprise. They dashed away immediately from the lunging monster and hit the ground before the trees in their surrounding came crashing down to the ground.

Daniella and Jane felt their instincts kicked in and ran as fast as they could until the blonde dhampir saw faint lights of torches within a distance. She didn't have time to think; whether or not if these villagers are hostile towards mamonos. It's either now or never.

"Come on, keep moving!"

On top of the wooden palisades, Marcius saw two cloaked figures running through the dark open fields. Which it indicates that they've must have been running after their encounter with the unknown creature.

"Hey! There's two people running outside!" Marcius called out. "Open the Gates!"

"Marcius, are you sure about this?" Val then complained. "What if they were bandits?!"

"Like I would care about that!" Marcius spoke back. "We need to save someone from whatever beast that was, they can offer us an extra hand."

Daniella and Jane reached the wooden gates while panting heavily, but their senses detected an alarm which it indicates that the beast was closing in, but they couldn't see it until they heard a creaking noise behind them. The wooden gates slowly opened before they looked up and saw a village guard standing on top of the bridge of the entrance.

"Hey you! Come in before whatever that thing gets in!" He called out.

The two dhampirs were utterly surprised by their immediate hospitality, they breathed out in relief before they heard distant growls from the shadows behind them. They have no time to thank them before they rushed in before the wooden gates shut closed. Daniella and Jane pulls down their hoods before they came face to face with the fear stricken villagers.

"Well damn, they're lucky."

"Yeah, they would have been pastures of meat and bones right now."

"Good heavens, they're alright!"

Daniella looked around the villagers and the village itself seems like they were armed to teeth. Jane was breathing heavily and in relief before taking a sip of her water flask, then her view glanced aside until she widened her eyes in disbelief. Amongst the anxious villagers stood a group of adventurers; it consists two unlikely individuals that doesn't emanate mana nor demonic energy despite there is a young woman that stands beside the man is secretly a dhampir herself. Then there's the former heroine of the Order from Lescatie, Sasha Fullmoon and another person standing beside her is the infamous Silver-Blue Knight himself.

Jane chokes the water in her throat before frantically grabbing Daniella by her arm.

 _"Daniella, it's the Silver-Blue Knight!"_ Jane shivered while whispering, keeping her voice as low as possible. _"And he's there, standing right in front of us!"_

Daniella stood frozen once she saw her eyes met his. Finding herself standing right in front of a person that would have killed them from right now at any moment. First, they've encountered a bloody abomination within the woods and now she is facing the very person they've attempt to hunt down whilst inimical towards the mamonos like themselves. She gulped whilst sweat rolls down from her forehead in fear.

' _This must have been the WORST day in my life.'_ She frowned. _'It couldn't get any worse, can it?'_

"Oh dear, how unfortunate of you two." The two dhampirs perked up before turning their heads to the old man. "I am Niklas, the Chief of this Village. It seems you got chased by that damnable beast, I presume."

"Umm... yes, as you can guess." Daniella replied with a sheepish grin while nervously scratching the back of her neck. "Ehehehe, but at least we couldn't stay here for long."

"That I'm afraid it wouldn't be possible." The old man sighs while shaking his head to the sides. "As long as that beast out there lingers, then it will be the deaths of two of you.

' _Crap... now this isn't great either.'_ Daniella bit her lip whilst glancing warily towards the Elite Knight and the Warrior Nun. _'The longer we stay, they will soon find out our intentions.'_

"Say... you two, your eyes are both blood red isn't it?" Daniella and Jane turned around to see Reginald raising his eyebrow in suspicion. "Doesn't have long ears either but... aren't you both Dhampirs?"

 _'... What?!'_ Jane's thoughts spoke out loud in surprise.

 _'We've been found out that quickly?!'_ Daniella raised her eyes in surprise. "N-No! W-we're humans! I swear! We aren't mamono's that search for a husba-"

"Don't lie. I know you two were trying to pretend which is based on your reactions." Elen interrupts her with a stern look that made both of them stood still. Within a few moments later, she gives out a dark chuckle while grinning before shaking her head sideways. "However, at least both of you were a very reasonable bunch."

"B-But aren't you a Dhampir as well?" Jane stated while raising her eyebrow.

"Well, as you could say it; yes." Elen responded with a nod.

Then Sasha widened her eyes in surprise upon Elen's surprising revelation. "Y-You're a mamono too as well?! Reginald, your sister is a mamono!"

Reginald sighed while closing his eyes and nodded in response. "Yes she is, got a problem with her?"

Sasha stood dumbfounded while the eldest child of Farron stared back with his blank look.

"Th-Then your mother must be a vampire, right?" Sasha asked with a flustered look and Reginald nodded to her again. "Ah, so that means she was monsterized before your sister was born."

"Well, no. I was born first when my mother is already a full-blooded vampire." Reginald responded correctly. "And that is by no means I'm an incubus."

In a quick flash, the former Warrior Nun stared at him for a moment until her face is morphed with an expression stricken in shock and disbelief. This man claims himself as a son of a Vampire! Yet there is one thing that her senses have caught something that is very unusual; the lack mana or any signs of demonic energy he possessed.

 _'He lacked any signs of demonic energy or mana, yet his claims were im_ _possible!'_ Sasha's mind was suddenly thrown into disarray. ' _Mamonos shouldn't able to be giving birth to sons, right?'_

' _Even though, Hawkwood is an Outsider like me.'_ Ash wondered while musing himself behind his helmet. _'Then that is not a coincidence after all and my theory back then would be proven true.'_

"Wait, so you're a son of a full-blooded vampire?" Jane asked while raising her eyebrows in surprise. "But that's impossible, yet how are you and that dhampir lacked any signs of demonic energy nor mana... It doesn't make any sense!"

"Well, it's complicated." Elen sighs before felt something awry as she perks her head up in a wary expression. "Wait... something's coming."

**_*RROOAAARR!*_ **

The roar was louder than before and the Village Chief was stricken with dread while the rest of the villagers panicked before they heard a loud snap. They heard a loud crash coming from the west of the palisade walls and screams were heard.

"The beast is here!"

"Oh gods! It's massive!"

"Run for your lives!"

The Ash and Co. including guards saw people running away in panic, coming from a direction where the beast gives out terrifying shrieks until one villager, a man in his mid-40's screams in terror as he was raised up into the air by an invisible force.

Until the beast unveiled itself before it mauled the poor man to death while his wife and daughter saw him being ripped to shreds whilst they were stricken with horror.

"Kenny! NNOO!"

"Daddy!"

After witnessing such a horrifying scene, Elen and Reginald tensed as they gripped the hilts of their swords, Jane and Daniella unsheathes their rapiers in defense while Sasha gripped her staff, yet trembled in fear. But to Ash, he widened his eyes in disbelief to see the forsaken beast once again that hailed from his world.

' _A Beast of Sulyvahn? Here?!'_ Ash immediately unsheathes his Claymore and raised his crest shield. ' _Impossible, how did it ended up here?!'_

The armed village guards were shaken by the sight of the Sulyvahn Beast as they gripped their pitchforks and pointed towards the beast while some poor folks slowly backs off until the abomination set its sights to the armed villagers. It made a terrifying roar that caused them to flee with their faces stricken in fear. The beast raised its head and instantly jabbed another victim in half with its mouth while the unfortunate man died screaming.

"Damn, what is that thing?!" Reginald cursed as he flinched. "It's nothing we've seen it before!"

"Yeah, whatever that thing is. It doesn't take us people very kindly." Elen's eyes furrowed intensely. "And it's highly likely that this would have been a real monster looks like from the age of the former demon lords."

"H-How horrifying...!" Sasha's voice trembled anxiously while staggering back. "Ash, we need to do something!"

For a mere moments, she didn't receive his response until Ash stepped forwards before glancing back to her.

"Stay back." He warned. "This is something you aren't used to."

"What?! Are you insane?!" Elen widened her eyes incredulously. "You're going to fight alone against that beast and you will die!"

"Not to mention, we don't know what this monster is capable of." Reginald added with a warning.

' _Why is this human going to face that abomination so recklessly?!'_ Daniella internally questions while gritting her teeth. _'He's planning to die isn't he?!'_

"A-Ash! Are you seriously going to face it by yourself?!" Sasha cried out with a face full of worry. "Please! Don't be reckless-"

"I know, but this isn't my first time facing it." Ash responded stoically with a cold tone. "And I'm here to stop it."

Thus then he rushed forwards with his shield raised. The Sulyvahn beast caught the sight of a Silver-Blue Knight before it roared to it's opponent, his group behind him stood back as they flinched from it's ear-splitting screeching sound. But Ash remained unfazed before the Sulyvahn Beast dived down it's mouth to snap him alive.

But Ash caught it by a glimpse and rolled aside before it's mouth could get him and hit the ground, the Silver-Blue Knight quickly stood and dashed forwards before he managed to hit the beasts head with a heavy swing of his Claymore. With a single strike of his blade, the beasts head is swung into the air and made a loud ear-splitting painful shriek that caused Sasha, Reginald, Elen and the two Dhampirs of the Demon Realm to cover their ears. Ash moved away and carefully observe its next move until the Beast reared its head within an instant.

Ash cursed while being pushed into ground and was suddenly grabbed by its mouth, he tries to keep it's mouth pry open before he was raised into the air and the Sulyvahn Beast tried to press it's jaws. Sasha gasped in horror that he got caught in its mouth before the Silver-Blue Knight grits his teeth and jabbed his claymores' blade through the upper jaw. The Beast of Sulyvahn felt pain and thrashed it's mouth around until it threw him off against the nearest building of a wooden cottage.

"Ash!" Sasha screamed while trying to reach for him, but Elen held her back.

"Don't! You'll get killed!" Elen warned to the warrior nun sternly.

Reginald grits his teeth before he unsheathes his greatsword while cursing. "Dammit! Elen, we can't just stand here and let's deal this bastard!"

Ash grunts pain as he stood up; but when he saw the two charged against the Sulyvahn Beast, he cursed underneath his helmet. "By the lords, you fools...!"

Reginald and Elen leaped into battle before they both swing their swords and slashed against the beast. However, their blades didn't seem to cut through it's thick hides until Sulyvahn Beast whipped it's body around and both were sent flying into the air and crashed into the nearby obstacles. The Beast growls for a while until it sets its eyes to the former Heroine of the Order.

"Oh no..."

Sasha noticed that the monster caught its attention and stood trembling in fear while looking up to the massive beast whilst the giant monster towered its shadow over the Warrior Nun. She felt weak and hopeless while gulping, but upon her desperation for help; she stood firm on her stance before raising a staff.

Sasha was stuttering a bit and began to chant. "S-Spear of Light!"

The Warrior Nun felt her mana coursed through her body and sparkles of light began to manifest itself from thin air that forms into a long spear before it threw itself to the beast and collided against it's abdomen. When the Lance hits, it shattered upon impact and it did little damage to the Sulyvahn Beast whilst the impact did staggered it back for a couple of feet away, but the being stood unscathed while Sasha widened her eyes in horror that her strongest magic haven't left a wound on the creature.

 _'Impossible! It didn't pierce through?!'_ Her thoughts spoke in disbelief.

Ash, whilst seeing this; rushed his legs forwards to reach her. _'Damnation! Sasha, get away from there!'_

Sasha then raised her staff once more for another spell, but then she froze by seeing the abomination shot an intimidating glare upon her that gives a deadly aura of death. Therefore, fear has gripped her entire soul and felt unable to move, hopeless as she thought. The Beast began to kneel down and was about to pounce her down, it made another ear-splitting roar that made to interrupt the Warrior Nun from chanting and was forced to cover her ears until it leaps forwards with its mouth wide open.

 _'No...!'_ As the world slowed itself, her eyes looks up in horror while tears starts to roll as she was facing death, whom stood right in front of her. _'I... I don't want to die!'_

But within an instant, she felt an iron grip that held her down by the shoulders.

"Get down!"

Ash immediately grabbed Sash down to the ground before the beast would snatch the couples by their heads and crashed into the nearest wooden cottage, partially destroying the building to the ground. Ash grunts while standing up and Sasha groaned in pain before he helped her up.

"By the Flames, you could've died there." Ash said whilst panting heavily underneath his helmet. "Now leave this to me while I need you to help Reginald and Elen."

Sasha stared at him for a moment before she slapped herself back into her senses and nodded with a determined look.

"R-Right, understood!"

Once she left, Ash turned around to the Sulyvahn beast. It roared once more in fury and began to pounce into the air from a great distance, he rolled forwards to avoid the beasts collision and crashed against another building. The Ashen One strapped his crest shield on his back and lifted his left arm to activate his pyromancy.

The beast slowly got up and reared it's head quickly to jab the Knight, but it was too late. Ash summoned his fire orb once the beasts mouth got close to him and exploded. Upon impact, the Sulyvahn Beast shrieked in agony before it collapsed backwards to the ground and Ash successfully stunned the abomination before he dashed to the right side of the head and raised his blade, he struck his claymore down and jabbed it's entire blade through the side of the creature's skull; Killing it.

The beast made it's dying shriek as its legs and arms thrashed around until it died down. Ash panted heavily before looking back to his group and to the fear stricken villager that hid behind every corners began to emerge from their hiding places, including two awestruck dhampirs that stood beside them. Then the Silver-Blue Knight pulls out his claymore before the Sulyvahn Beast began to dissipate when ashes began to flow out, it's hides began to melt and the flesh immediately rots into oozing black liquid that gives out a horrible stench while bones remained as fresh.

"He... he killed the beast!"

"We're saved!"

"By the Chief God, this guy is a Hero!"

The villagers cheered in joy and relief that the beast was slayed. Then from the rotting corpse of the Sulyvahn Beast, he caught several objects that lay across on top of the dead carcass. He stepped in to inspect before widening his eyes in surprise; he spotted something that he haven't collected for a long time.

"Titanite Shards?" He whispered himself in surprise before grabbing a small piece of ore. Then he shakes his head sideways. _'No, let's not think of this. I need to know why in Izalith did this beast ended up here?'_

While the people of the village cheered, the two dhampirs sighed in relief but still couldn't comprehend their situation while witnessing his actions by fighting against the monstrous abomination that no man would ever dared to face. They knew he was indeed a Knight that isn't blessed by the Chief God and yet, he still did the impossible.

But then, there is something that came within Daniella's mind. _'The way how fight against that thing, he does seem to be familiar with that abomination.'_

Meanwhile with Sasha, right after healing the Reginald and Elen, she smiled towards Ash.

"Ash, you did it!" She chirped in joy.

"Indeed, but there is no time to celebrate." Ash then spoke in a stoical tone. "I fear that there might be more to come."

Sasha's smile then turned down whilst she felt dread starts to emanate from him that made her worry. The Warrior Nun then slowly hang her head down in grief once she see several dead bodies of unfortunate villagers lay waste on the ground.

"A lot of people died." She uttered while clasping her hand together in a prayer before looking up to him. "Ash... what is that horrible beast?"

"Y-Yeah, could you tell us what that thing is?" Ash turned his head around to see Elen, who was laying against the wall while staring at her right arm which is wrapped up with bandage.

Then to her left, lays Reginald who grunts in pain while his right leg is covered up by an improvised splint. "It's... something we've never seen one before."

For another pregnant silent, Ash sighed deeply before answering.

"That abomination is a Beast of Sulyvahn." He answered before pausing for a while. "A beast created by Pontiff Sulyvahn, a madman who rules Irithyll."

"Irithyll?" Sasha whispered while raising her eyebrows in question.

"It's a place located within the reaches of the Kingdom of Lothric." He replied which made Sasha silent. "And I don't know how did that beast made all its way here..."

"Kingdom of Lothric... that mythical land?" Reginald widened his eyes in disbelief which made Elen who shares his same reaction. "You... you went into that place?"

"Yes... it's now a place where monsters roam." Ash replied with a nod before making another silent pause. "It shouldn't be here and there is something or somewhat brought that being into this place."

Ash then closed his eyes while sighing deeply, questions and doubts came into his mind until he have come into one possible conclusion. _'It must be the case... That this world have merged while the convolution between space and time has already occurred. Then it must have brought the damn monsters from my world into this place, just great.'_

"Well, that doesn't sound good." Elen said while crossing her arms in discomfort. "If that monster came from that place. Which means that there must be more of those beings here as well?"

"That, I'm afraid so." Ash responded before turning to Sasha. "So... Sasha, what were going to do now?"

"Huh? Um, shouldn't we be helping right?" She said with a confused look while raising a question.

"Well, Not quite for what I meant." Ash tilted his head sideways. "We're dealing with something bigger than anyone can imagine."

Then Sasha gulped. "You mean..."

"Yes, from right now..." Ash nodded. "We're dealing with real monsters."

...

* * *

_Demon Realm, the Royal Makai._

Lilith slowly opened her eyes and gazed to her husband who was sleeping beside her. She let out a yawn while stretching her arms, the Demon Lord smiled to her sleeping husband while carefully caressing his head and kissed on top of his forehead. She stood up from her bed and head towards the door until she stopped her tracks.

"Huh, why do I still have this tinged feeling?" The Demon Lord wondered while raising her eyebrow in question. "A couple of days has passed and there is this foreign power the calls beyond... what was that?"

"Hmm... huh? Oh, dear you're awake."

Lilith turned around and saw her husband who yawned from his sleep before stretching his arms and looked around the bedroom.

"Seems like we've slept too much." He groaned while groggily rubs his eyes.

"Or we've fucked too much." Lilith smiled while gently caressing her chests. "But let's put that aside, I still have an appointment with some acquaintances of mine."

"The last time I heard is that Lescatie has already fallen." Her husband remarked with a smirk on his face. "I'm guessing our realm has expanded even further and our daughter seems to be happy for having her own husband."

"Ah~ Our dear Druella and her faction." Lilith then made a sigh of disappointment. "Even thought, while I allow her to conquer one of the second strongest Order Nation, I heard that she do have someone in her mind."

Then her husband raised his eyebrow curiously. "Who?"

"The rumored Silver-Blue Knight, an infamous mercenary in Lescatie." Lilith said before solemnly hung her head down in worry. "I have no idea what our daughter has gotten into..."

Then she made an uncomfortable groan before placing a palm on her forehead. "Then I worry for her well-being if he turns out to be immune to her charms."

Noticing that Lilith is trembling in anxiety, her husband noticed and stood out from the bed before walks over to her. He carefully hugged his wife and kissed the back of her head.

"Don't worry, I do believe she will be alright." Her husband whispered.

"I do not want that same thing which it did happened decades ago. Remember that one of our daughters invaded Gaul? She was gravely injured in battle by Artos that led into her defeat." In her mournful response, Lilith gently caressed her husbands hands as tears starts to break. "I want our dear Druella should heed this warning and convince her to forget about him, but she is too stubborn."

Her husband didn't respond for a while looking down at her and felt the hands of the Demon Lord were shaking, he smoothly cupped her cheeks and wiped away the small tears before radiating a warm, comfortable smile.

"Then do not fear my dear, we should give our best and hope that she will come back, unharmed." With a pat on her head, the former human hero embraced her with his warmth.

"I... I wished for her best." Lilith uttered before returning an embrace.

...

Shirokuto is in a state of disbelief. After a few days since Lescatie has fallen, the Sabbath have detected a rift that sends shock waves all across the world which not everyone is aware of it and there are numerous sightings of bloody beasts and abominations that appeared out of nowhere by both humans and mamono accounts. Thus then; there was already one incident that is happening within the Demon Realm.

A day prior, a gigantic horned beast deliberately wrecked a small mamono town into destruction and killing off its residents. A division from the Demon Lords Army was sent forth and the beast took the lives of two-thirds of their best soldiers before it taken down by their sheer numbers. Members from the Sabbath such as Dr. Little from the Medical Sabbath Section brought the corpse of the horned beast into their facility to study the being.

Although, while the beast was covered in fur. It turns out inside was only made of volcanic stone and the remains of the burning lava within the unknown creature. Thus the most shocking of all that the creature doesn't possess any sort of mana and the dead corpse of the beast, despite there is heavy concentrations of demonic energy in the air, doesn't seem to shape anything with the corpse either.

Shirokuto examined closely near the corpse of a gigantic Izalith Demon and touched its' stony skin, thus mused herself with interest. The creature does have the characteristics of a real monster that came out from the terrifying age of the former Demon Lords but none of it's characteristics matches that of the current Mamonos of today. But something like this existed that walks on the earth absolutely terrifies her.

"The species of this being is currently unknown." Shirotoku wondered. "But that's not all, even a small piece of ore has caught our interest."

Shirokuto turned around to see a group of witches where studying an unknown ore that stood on top of a small round table. It shows a simple and yet a small, Titanite Shard.

"We found out that this Material has some magical attributes within, but it's unknown." One of the witches stated while raising her glasses before writing down her research on her tablet. "Despite we try to infuse it with Demonic Energy, the material doesn't seem to change itself at all."

"Not even Realmsilver can corrode this material either." Another Witch stated while taking notes. "Even an attempt infusion with this shard seems to remove any presence of Demonic Energy from Demon Realmsilver. Literally becoming ordinary silver from that point."

"Then could this ore act like a magic core of that beast?" One of the witches stated within her group, but in her respond. Some doubts at her theory.

Without another word, the Witches silently continued their research until Shirokuto heard sounds of footsteps and turned around. From there she saw Lilith, the Demon Lord herself, entered the one of the research facilities of the Sabbath. Upon her arrival, Lilith was utterly appalled once she saw the corpse of a dead Taurus Demon that lay on top of the large stone table while surrounded by Witches.

"So... this must be the beast that attacked the Town of Mallory." Lilith stated while her eyes are fixated to the corpse . "But in all of my years; I've never recognized this creature before I usurped the throne."

"It was indeed an unknown species." Shirokuto states while lifting up her glasses. "However, the destruction it caused on Mallory is unimaginable and many people lost their lives."

Then the Shirokuto closes her eyes and sighs deeply in somber. "If it wasn't for the Dragons and the Minotaurs, then more lives will be lost."

"It is a tragedy. I have longed for my people who should not suffer within the Demon Realm until this creature appeared out of nowhere." Lilith uttered in grief while staring down as her eyes began to tense. "A creature like this that walks the earth could mean a dangerous for us all."

"But fret not your majesty. Once after we examine this beast, we will know of its weakness. Then there is a chance that more deaths will be prevented." Shirokuto remarked while fixing her glasses.

At this point, Lilith smiled a bit in relief. "Then I am glad. Therefore, I shall invite my subordinates into a meeting to discuss the matters of unknown enemies and tell warnings throughout my domain if another beast like this should appear."

"Understood." Shirokuto acknowledged before nodding. "Then there is no time to waste."

...

* * *

_Kingdom of Gaul, Viola Region._

It was sunrise and the Town of Gerth is slowly brewing with activities as residence woke up and do for their daily lives. A lone cart arrived at the town entrance, Ash sits beside the carriage driver while his group behind him were asleep during the night hours. However, they were not the only ones's that came back to the town.

Two Dhampirs such as Daniella and Jane were with them and stay awake for the entire night. Yet their presence alone made Ash to keep his eyes on them due to his suspicions.

"So... how did you manage to defeat that Beast called... what was it again?" Daniella began to ask while being curious.

For a few moments of silence, Ash answered. "It's called the Sulyvahn Beast and how I beat it? Simple, it's from experience alone."

"Then you must be a strong warrior." Jane remarked while musing herself in interest. "Despite you are void of mana, you aren't an Order Hero. But yet; you summoned a large fireball from thin air. Then how did you do that?"

At this point, the Silver-Blue Knight sighed. "It's... complicated. But there's no doubt that none of you would believe me when I speak of it."

The two dhampirs were intrigued before raising their eyebrows in question. It took them a note that the Silver-Blue Knight of Lescatie was indeed a full of secrets and what surprised them is about his small revelation regarding in his battle against the Sulyvahn Beast in Joral Village could only mean one thing in their mind is that he seems to know what that creature is.

It also supported in some parts of his background that they've heard his words about the creatures' origins which hailed from a distant land they do not know; he recalled it to be filled with dangerous creatures that lurks within the place which seeks for bloodshed and knowing how he remained stoic and relentless of all times. Into the minds of the Dhampirs, it became very clear as their skin shuddered in fear upon their conclusion.

The Silver-Blue Knight is an actual Monster Slayer.

 _'Don't tell me this guy is an actual Monster Slayer who kills actual Monsters?!'_ Daniella gawked in disbelief while gulping a lump through her throat. _'No wonder how he killed so many mamonos without any issues, this guy is an extreme threat! He sees us nothing but simple goons which we're nothing compared to that large beast we've seen back in the village!'_

"Hmm? Ash?" Ash turned around and saw Sasha begins to wake up with a yawn before stretching her arms. "Oh... you're still awake?"

"I am... only to keep everyone safe from bandits." He replied stoically. "... or from other creatures."

...

Half an hour has passed after the carriage went through the town entrance. The dhampirs departed shortly after while keeping their sights to the infamous Knight while Ash, Sasha, Reginald and Elen were greeted by a peculiar Onion-shaped Knight.

"Oh! Good Morning, I've been waiting for your return." Siegward greeted with a wave of his hand. "Did you succeed the mission?"

"We did." Ash nodded. "But there is one thing that will concern us, Siegward."

Then Siegward turned towards Reginald and Elen, then he noticed that both of them had an arm and limb were wrapped up in bandages.

"Oh dear, what happened to you two?" Siegward raised his eyebrows in surprise and worry. "Did something happened?"

"We've fought a Beast in Joral Village." Reginald spoke before grunting in pain. "You wouldn't believe us."

"Yet we've managed to survive its encounter." Elen added while supporting her brother to keep him standing. "It's unlike any other beings we've faced."

"Say Ash, did something happened?" Siegward turned towards Ash with a concerned look behind his helmet.

Ash made a short pause. "We've fought a Sulyvahn Beast."

Upon hearing his answer, it made Siegward silent for a while until his face shows eyes widened in horror after hearing the Pontiffs name.

"A beast from the Boreal Valley?" Siegward uttered silently. "Oh, that doesn't sound good."

"There is also another possibility that more has yet to come from our place." Ash stated grimly behind his helmet before crossing his arms. "And this... is what I fear about it."

"By the Lords, then this will mean that the people of this very land and the other realms across are in grave danger." Siegward remarked with dread. "I even doubt that the Order Nations themselves could handle those monstrosities."

"Then is there anything we can prevent it?" Sasha then spoke up with worry, but Ash tilted his head in response. "N-No?"

"I believe it's already happening and all we could do is nothing." Once Ash said made Sasha is stricken in disbelief and fear. He sighed deeply. "I think this world is going back to it's old Era. This time with the monsters that none knew about."

Sasha stood silently still as his words shook her entire core. Which it clearly indicates that unknown monsters from his realm starts to appear out of nowhere before they could cause bloodshed and destruction like the Sulyvahn Beast that did to Joral Village or the likes of those monsters from the age of the former demon lords.

Right now, the Former Heroine is in a complete disarray. She couldn't help but prayed desperately for hope to her deity.

' _Chief God... why...? Why is this happening to us?'_

"Well, I think we should put those grim news aside." Siegward said before hefting up his Zweihander on his shoulders. "Let's go back to Horseback Inn and rest for a while, come."

The group then followed Siegwards down the cobblestone path throughout the town before Ash questioned.

"How were the children?"

"Oh, they're fine." Siegward replied. "Sieglinde is taking good care of them when you're away."

"I see, that's good to hear." Ash sighed in relief before grabbing a small bag from his waist pouch.. "Also, I found these upon slaying the Sulyvahn Beast."

Once he opened the bag, Siegward leaned in for a closer look and widened his eyes in utter disbelief.

"My, are those... are those Titanite Shards?"

"Yes, they are. Although, all of my weapons are already at their maximum efficiency." Then Ash turned to Sasha before she gives him a questionable look. "It seems we need to craft a better weapon for you. But... we need a blacksmith... Siegward?"

"Well, I know one person around this town. It's one jolly old blacksmith who kept hammering all day long while my eldest child is working there as a trainee." Then Siegward made a mischievous grin behind his helmet. "But you will be surprised once you get to know him."

At this point, Ash is intrigued and raised his eyebrow in question. "Then who might this person be?"

"Have you heard about Andre the Blacksmith?"

_'... What?!'_

...

* * *

_Town of Gerth, Blacksmith Workshop._

"Master Andre, the sword is finished." Said a young trainee while carefully placing a longsword on the table. "What do you think."

From the other side of the table, A hunched, old tanned man grabbed the sword and carefully inspected the blade. He made a few nods in satisfaction as his fingers carefully stroke the blade, noticing it's smooth refinements and quality.

"Not bad... not bad." Andre stated with a conclusion before making a few swings. "It's even well-balanced, now this is good."

After a small test, Andre placed the crafted sword of the trainee on the table.

"You've learned a lot, Siegemeyer." Andre said before smiling proudly. "There are still some shaping flaws on this blade, but not crudely crafted either."

"Thank you, Master Andre." Siegemeyer sighed in relief before receiving his handiwork.

"Now, trot along while you still have lessons with Master Maughlin." Andre states while waving hand.

Once the Trainee left for the Armorer, Andre was about to return into his workplace in order to prepare his tools until he heard someone entered the workshop. From there, he saw a familiar face.

"Well, good morning Siegward. What can I do for you?" Andre asked with a jovial tone.

"Good morning as well and- Oh, I just came here to bring my friend." Siegward greeted back. "He just came here to see you."

Once the Onion Knight stepped aside, Andre saw the first person is an aqua-green haired maiden and to her side is another one in which he didn't expect to see someone who wore in a familiar armor.

"An Elite Knight of Astora?" Andre raised his brow in surprise.

"Andre... it's good to see you again."

At that very moment once he heard his voice, Andre is struck with disbelief.

"That voice... Oh my, it's been a while."

...

* * *

**Chapter 9: Ends**


	10. The Old Blacksmith of Astora and the Maiden's Oath

_Town of Gerth, Blacksmith Workshop._

"It's been five years! How're you doing ol' lad?"

"Nothing usual, I just got into a lot of trouble back in Lescatie from nearly a week or so. Me and my acquaintance came here to this town as refugees."

"Well, that's unfortunate." Andre raised his eyes before sighing in pity. "The last time I've heard the news from a past few days ago; it seems those Monster Gals have turned the entire Kingdom into a massive brothel."

"You can say that and it isn't pretty." Ash nodded a bit while crossing his arms. "But for now, we got something big we're dealing with and it will be our old _'friends'_ that came all the way here from our homelands."

"Oh, now that's some bad news. Yet Fret not; I can lend a hand for help and might forge new weapons!" Andre spoke with his tone filled with pride and determination. "Although, it seems you don't need to reinforce your weapons anymore further."

Ash tilted his head side wards. "No need, but the children of Hawkwood could need a helping hand."

Andre turned to Reginald and Elen. The Astoran Blacksmith grunts before flexing his arms with a stretch and bared his knuckles, thus resulting several cracks around his body to relieve from stress. "Hmph! I see, Very well! So then young lads. Thou' seem to need stronger weapons but do not fret. I, Andre the Blacksmith of Astora; can provide thee of my best service for your weapons!"

...

Sasha was impressed to the see a variety of armaments ranging from bows, crossbows and other close-range combat weapons that stood aligned on the shelves and all of them seems to be finely crafted and also noticed its' pristine qualities. While the weapons created for the Order Heroes were a bit overly designed and sometimes out of weight, the weapons in this workshop seems plain and simple yet all of them are rugged and durable enough for longer journeys. Thus to the other sections of the workshop, she could see Armor pieces and attachments on the shelves.

"Wow, all of them seem were well-made despite no matter how plain they look." Sasha comments in awe. "They're even made in great qualities unlike the best blacksmiths could do in Lescatie."

"He was always been our best blacksmith in our workshop." Sasha jumped up in a sudden to hear someone spoke behind her before she turned around. "Greetings! Pardon me for surprising you. I am Maughlin the Armorer, at your service."

"A-Ah?! Oh! G-Greetings to you as well." Sasha nervously blurted out while greeting back. "I-I just came here to choose my new weapon."

"I see; then take your time." Maughlin smiled back while returning a respective bow. "Andre crafted a variety of weapons with the best quality. I am sure that one weapon you choose will be your best, if you're going to choose some new armor, the section is right over there."

"Oh, Thank you." Sasha thanked the Armorer before giving a sincere smile.

After acknowledging some sections around the workshop, Maughlin left for his workplace before Sasha continued to browse around the weapons section. There are a lot of it and most weapons doesn't fit around her style.

"They look very heavy." Sasha felt a lump through her throat while looking up to the Greatswords that stood on the shelves before turning around and gawked at the massive weapons such as large maces and great axes that hangs on the walls "Is it me or is this workshop is dedicated for Heroes?"

Sasha could tell that the weapons that were present in the workshop were mostly unwieldy for any ordinary human being and only heroes with gods' blessings has enough strength could do to handle it. But despite the fact there were exceptions such as Ash, Siegward and the Farron Siblings were capable to wield such heavy weaponry without being affected to it's weight and they swung them around like feathers. She remembered with a grim reminder how Ash swung a massive weapon to slay Orcs in Lescatie and thinking deeply about his strength until now is still completely unknown to her.

"How are they doing it without any sorts of blessings?" Sasha wondered while cupping up her chin. "Then how did they do it?"

While sighing in distraught, she went for the lighter weapons such as the small and yet simple straight swords and daggers. Most swords she went through have an adequate weight and one of the swords piqued her interest.

"A typical Longsword... it could be difficult to wield in cramped spaces." Sasha commented before her eyes sets on a peculiar sword nearby with a short, yet a broader blade. "Oh, this seems promising."

Sasha picked up a broadsword with a red hilt and a red-colored scabbard, it has the same weight as the Longsword she first picked and the blade itself is identical to Ash's Broadsword, only his is colored in blue. After a few test swings, she smiled gleefully that the weapon suits her way of fighting and found her first new weapon besides the magic staff she used since her duty began as a Heroine of the Order.

"It's been a long time I haven't wielded a sword since I've graduated as a Hero." She said while reminiscing her old days. "I hope my sword lessons from the old training sessions would be worth it."

"Sasha?" The Warrior Nun jumped in surprise before turning around and saw Ash entered the weapons section. "So... have you picked up a new weapon?"

"Oh, yes~" She returned a confident smile while showing off her broadsword. "This is the weapon I choose!"

"A Broadsword huh, not too overly designed but simple killing tool." Ash remarked with a mused smirk. "Even you can beat a Fallen Heroine with that weapon with further reinforcements with Titanite Ores without any blessings."

Upon hearing his words, Sasha's overconfident smile began to gawk in disbelief, did she heard that right? A plain sword itself is capable to defeat other fallen heroes without the Chief Gods blessings and instead using an Ore she didn't heard of? It sounds incredulous to her ears.

"Wait, that works?!" Sasha blurted out in disbelief. "Reinforcing a weapon with an Ore might be great. But without any special blessings, no weapon like this could harm a Fallen Hero, but let alone an ordinary monster!"

At this moment, Ash sighed deeply before making a cocky smirk behind his helmet. "Remember what I did back in Lescatie or at that time we've encountered Eristia nor have you forgotten when I've slain the Sulyvahn Beast?"

Then Sasha stood quietly still for a moment once her mind digested those words. He got a point; despite the belief that there is no way an unblessed human warrior will stand a chance against a Hero or a high-ranking monster that were physically stronger than an average human. Yet there is Ash, a person like him is out of ordinary unlike anyone else and managed to defeat those impossible odds as an unblessed combatant.

' _Oh... how could I forget it.'_

Sasha shook of her thoughts before turning around to the Armor sections of the Workshop. Both of them went in to browse for some equipment for added protections, The Former Heroine felt some tinge feeling nearby and her sights caught some peculiar wooden round shield with additional design of a pair of blue antlers painted in the middle. But the appearance of the shield alone didn't strike her interest, but the unknown energy she felt that emits from the shield.

Her curiosity alone led her to touch the shield with a simple finger and in her surprise, the shield has a lot of magic energy imbued within. Yet the energy itself felt far more different than mana and not a hint of demonic energy was ever present but whatever the power that enchanted the shield is truly remarkable which it should be considered it as a high-class magic item itself.

"Um, Sir Maughlin?" Sasha began to ask towards Maughlin who sits behind the counter. "Can you tell me exactly what this shield is?"

"Oh that? That's an Elkhorn Round Shield. Some merchant from Albion got these wares from across the Albion Channel and they were extremely rare." Maughlin replied honestly. "That shield is somehow commonly used by the Knights of the Mirrah Order."

Sasha then raised her eyebrow once she heard the mention of a foreign order. "Knights of the Mirrah Order? Who are they exactly?"

"The Knights of the Mirrah Order is a secretive group in Albion." Maughlin explained. "Very much like the legendary factions such as the Astora Family in Gaul who are known for their powerful Miracles and the Carthus Tribe in the Desert Regions for their skillful swordsmanship. The Mirrah Order are known for their quiet swiftness who kills their opponents without making a sound. There are also tales that even the strongest mamono's wouldn't even dare facing them when they see one."

Maughlin's tale piqued Sasha to her interest. She has never heard about these group before and what surprises her most is the Astora Family, whom she only knew them as the founders of the Sunlight Covenant are considered one of the most _'legendary factions'_ that were capable to quell the mamonos.

_'I didn't know that they were well-renown!'_ Sasha's mind spoke out loud in disbelief. _'But why haven't the Order taught me about this?'_

"Do these groups could be part of the Order?" She asked.

"Actually, they aren't and neither they weren't on the side of the Demon Lord." Maughlin replied while tilting his head sideways in pity. "They were of course a successful mix societies of humans and mamono's living together and remained neutral. Despite they were monster friendly groups, they seriously upheld their own laws and traditions. They will of course keep their eyes on any foreign Mamono and when they break against the said rules. If they do; then some unfortunate lass might get caught and will get executed without hesitation, no matter if they were married or not; they simply do it only for a good reason in case for their immoral acts against decency."

At that moment, Sasha shuddered at that point. "O-Oh dear, it's more likely they prefer to live in a human-like society."

"Much like that, they never prefer to live under a mamono-like society which is of course, full of degeneracy." Maughlin nodded in agreement. "But those situations are none of my concern, I am but a humble storekeeper after all."

Meanwhile, Ash is standing near the entrance corner while overhearing their conversation whilst crossing his arms. He closed his eyes with a deep thought.

_'The Mirrah Order of the Far East... an old Knights Order that came from my world.'_ His mind spoke inwardly _. 'Even the remnants from the Carthus of the Desert are here in this world. Yet that begs the question; how did those groups ended up here as well?'_

...

"So you're telling me that these Ore's, the Titanite Shards..." Elen raised up her eyebrows in question while holding up a small Titanite Shard between her fingers. "... can it literally strengthen our weapons?"

"Oh, they do. It'll make your weapon even better." Andre spoke in a jovial tone. "It will make it even durable and able to pierce even through the toughest mortal armor it can get."

"Huh, but is there anything that could make our weapons even stronger?" Reginald asks while folding his arms. "It would be helpful if you provide to share us some information."

"Well, to think of it; there are a variety of Titanite reinforcements and infusions, a lot of them exists. Sadly, I don't have much time to talk much about it while I'm at work." Then Andre began to explain while placing his hammer aside. "But first, let me explain the basics; First is the regular reinforcements. It can only strengthen your weapon regularly. After imbuing them with nine pieces of Titanite Shards; I can make them even stronger with Larger Shards and further more with Chunks. But weapons that were reinforced with a Titanite Slab is considered to be a Legendary Weapon."

Reginald raised his eyebrow, whistled in impression. "Oh wow, now that must be really cool."

"But however, there is an old saying that such weapon that is forged with the Slab can even slay a God." Upon saying it, the two Farron Siblings went silent before Andre laughed to their incredulous reactions.

Thus Elen blinked several times before her eyes began to grow wide in disbelief. "Wait, a weapon forged with a Slab which is considered to be Legendary on its own... is capable to kill Gods?"

"Well... I'm not sure, heh, some say that it did happened in Legends." Andre smiled widely before gazing his eyes behind him to see Ash and Sasha just entered his workplace. "There was a tale that the Gods were bested by an Undead Warrior who uses a weapon that were forged by the slabs, but that was a long time ago."

"An Undead Warrior? You're telling me that there's a zombie who can beat the Gods? That's really unheard of." Reginald wondered in confusion while scratching the back of his head. "And such tales you're telling me... my mind is giving me some conniptions to think that is possible to defeat the deities."

_'Defeating Gods?'_ Sasha raises her eyebrow incredulously while overhearing their conversation. _'Such tales sounds impossible and blasphemous... what does Ash thinks of this?'_

Sasha then gazed her eyes towards Ash and saw him expressing an uncaring look whilst his mind spoke that is unknown to her. _'It's quite possible. Not very easy, but possible.'_

"Well, of course the tales I've heard about could be blasphemous to your ears. But lest not we delve into this." Then Andre shrugged both of his shoulders before looking up to Sasha. "Oh? Well what do we've got here? You've got your own new weapon!"

"U-Uh yes. But not really fancy looking." Sasha spoke up with an embarrassed tone while showing off her new Broadsword. "I liked how it handles."

"Ohoho~! That's good to hear! A fine choice you've made to choose a Broadsword." Andre spoke up in a jovial tone. "But let me tell you about some nice about weapons, Lady Fullmoon. The weapon you carry from now on, will never betray you by your side."

"It's the same thing he says to me when I first met him." Ash added while pointing his thumb to himself. "You have to take good care of it."

Then Sasha perked up in realization before bringing up some additional equipment such as a Chain Armor and an Elkhorn Round Shield. "Oh, I also got these two!"

"Added protection, I see." Andre remarks with a grin. "With armor, it will save your life in hostile environments. Better keep your fair skin protected, not like of those lasses from the Order. It makes them more like harlots."

Ash and Elen nodded in agreement. "Agreed."

Upon hearing that, Sasha isn't pleased after all.

"Ash..."

Ash suddenly felt his skin shuddered once he felt a dark aura emitting from Sasha that is aiming towards him. She takes a good glance to the Knight behind her and made a "friendly" smile.

"Oh...uh, my apologies." Ash pardoned while waving his hands. Too see such a smile like that will make him even more uncomfortable. Sasha turned back to Andre before bowing to him respectfully.

"Thank you, Mister Andre." She thanked him.

"At anytime, lass." Andre smiled while waving his hand before Ash and Sasha left the Workshop. "Prithee be careful out there, I hope ye' two wouldn't squander my work. Yehehehe!"

* * *

_Kingdom_ _of Gaul, Lescatie-Gaul Border._

On the Borders of Gaul, Alameria kneels to the ground while her nose picked up a horrid stench and based on her reaction, she didn't like it at all as if it reeks of rotten guts and death nearby.

"It smells like... blood." The Fallen Heroine grimaced before turning up to its' direction. "Something happened to this place."

"Oh dear, pretty sure that the bandits caused the trouble." Olivier spoke solemnly while her right hand cupped her cheeks. "A fight must have going on over there."

Alameria stood up and followed the scent of blood while her two companions behind her took her lead. Upon several minutes later of tracking down the stench, Alameria took a closer look and saw an overturned wagon. But that's not all, she could see several dead bodies of Gaul Soldiers, civilians and horses. But to their horror, their bodies were torn apart and guts were cut open.

Alameria couldn't help but covered her mouth in shock whilst Olivier has the same reaction and was on the verge of tears. To Sandra, a painful pang of horrible memories struck her mind until she trembled upon seeing the gruesome sight.

"It's... the carnage of Lescatie all over again." Sandra uttered in disbelief before shaking her head to come into her senses. "But... who could have caused this?"

***rrrRRRAAAAAHH!***

While witnessing the gruesome scene of carnage, they were startled by a loud shriek coming from every direction which echoed through the air.

"By the Gods, what is that?!" Olivier stuttered out loud while she unsheathes her sword. "I've never heard such a horrifying sound before."

Alameria unsheathes her weapon once she heard rustling leaves and footsteps nearby. Thus from the shadows of the wilderness, a creature crawled forth. The mamono's were startled by its' appearance with fear and had never seen the likes of an unknown species before.

Then Alameria blurted out in disbelief. "What... is that?"

The creature is a slim-looking humanoid and has a very scrawny appearance. It has skin with a mix of fur and feathers, carrying a demented knife while the most uncomfortable of all is that they saw the creature's face has hollowed eyes and exposed teeth, which is unsettling for the eyes of anyone.

"Who... are you?" Sandra uttered in question with caution.

The creature caught its' sights towards the three mamono's and made a growling sound. But the sight of the three agents of Fourth Borne triggered something deep inside the unknown creature. The feathered creature began to shriek loudly before blood gushers out from it's back and wings sprouts out. Its' actions made the mamono's to step back with sheer disgust and horror.

"Wh-What's it doing?!" Sandra stepped away even further while slowly unsheathes her sword until unknown feathery creature began to lunge forward.

"Watch out!"

The Corvian leaped into the air and raised its Scythe to in an attempt to cleave the Demon Monster Girl in half, Olivier dodged to the side before the blade would even touch her skin and the Corvian's Scythe hit the ground with steel clung on the dirt.

"Take this!" Alameria lashed out while drawing her rapier.

The tip of her blade staggered the creature and pushed it back for a few mere feet away, but the creature remained unscathed and continues its' assault. Sandra decided to take action by lunging into the creature while drawing her Demon-Silver Fachion and struck it down. However, Sandra noticed her weapon seems it didn't take effect on the creature as its' entire body seems... hollow, but alive.

_'Impossible, this creature shouldn't be alive at all!'_ Sandra tensed while gripping her weapon tightly.

Weapons made of Demon-Realm Silver were near useless to provide physical damage and can only break the spiritual mana of living beings since the Mamono dislike killing their opponents. But a creature like this is something they've never expected to face. The Corvian spun around to face the dhampir and swung its' scythe down.

"Guh!"

Sandra immediately reared back in a nick of time before the blade would have cut her head off. The three agents cornered the creature by surrounding it while pointing their weapon towards the Corvian.

Thus then, there was another ear-splitting screech. This time it was louder and faced to the direction of the source. From there, they saw a another creature that is standing on a large rock, the appearance itself shares its' similar look like the one they were fighting yet it held a staff.

"Oh gods... don't tell me." Olivier stepped back once she saw five more winged creatures emerging from their hiding spots. "Everyone, run!"

The three agents quickly fled from place and began to dash through the forest before the Corvians would have cornered them altogether and kill them when they had the chance. Sandra tensed in fear once she heard the distant frantic screeches and sensed that the creatures were following their trails.

_'We have to keep moving before they catches us!'_

...

Half an hour of running have passed until the three agents stopped their tracks before taking some deep breaths. Alameria is the first one to recover from exhaustion.

"Okay... Ugh! What in the Demon Lord's name is that?!" Alameria spoke solemnly while sweating profusely. "I have never seen... w-whatever those creatures are! How are they alive without mana?!"

"Say... have you got a feeling that we're being watched?" Sandra uttered with a tense expression before readying her falchion in defense. "Over there, something's coming!"

Alameria and Olivier readied their rapiers for their next encounter until they smell a strong scent that is awfully human, a male to be exact.

"Oh dear~ I feel like there's a man coming towards us." Olivier moaned with a blush while her face becoming drowsy. "And his smell is strong, must be a warrior~"

Out from the trees, a humanoid marched out and the three agents of the Demon Realm of Lescatie expected that an ordinary human male would come out. But instead, they were met by an individual that is taller than an average human or even the mamono themselves. It was clad in an intimidating black armor and it's helmet had a pair of black twisted horns that spirals upwards.

But what shocked them is that this being held on his right hand is a massive sword unlike they've ever seen. By the gods, they've even never heard about heroes that are capable to wield such a massive weapon, yet this knight seems to be carrying it like a feather.

"Oh... uhh... hello?"

The Black Knight reared his attention to the three mamono's and stared at them. Sandra felt her sweat starts rolling off as she felt that man doesn't have a hint of mana. She knew Alameria and Olivier noticed that he didn't emanate a small hint of spirit energy. Which begs the their question; how is he still alive?

"Umm, Hey! C-Can you talk?" Olivier squeaked upon her curiosity until she backs down as if something doesn't feel right and felt a massive killing intent that assaults her senses.

The Black Knight stood there for a mere moments before taking a step further until he leaps forwards with its massive sword which swung overhead.

"Watch Out!" Alameria screamed.

The Agents jumped out from the incoming blow from his weapon before it hits the ground that caused a massive explosion and sending out large pile of dust in the air that covered their visions. Alameria, Olivier and Sandra leaped out from the dusty chaos in a distance before looking up to the Black Knight.

The three monster girls felt cold shivers through their spines once they saw the Black Knight walks out from the cloud of dust that gives an intimidating appearance alone with his guttural growl.

"F-Fuck, not again!" Alameria cried out loud. "From where did this guy came from?!"

"This man is probably like one of those beings we've encountered earlier." Sandra exclaimed. "We need to fall back, now!"

When the Black Knight made his move, the Agents fled immediately from his sight under the wilderness once more with inhuman speed. The former Knight of Anor Londo have one thing that came into his mind is that he won't let his opponent get away and started the chase.

...

* * *

_Town of Gerth, Outskirts._

In the middle of the open fields, Reginald slowly unsheathes his greatsword and faced his target. That target he is facing is a tree with its body has the rough size diameter is that of an average human.

"You think this will work?" He asked towards the Andre.

Andre then made a wide smile before calling out. "Don't worry lad, Trust me. Your new sword with the Titanite Reinforcement can make cutting things easier."

Reginald took then looks back to his target and takes a deep breath. Once he draw his greatsword, he pressed his right foot to the ground and with enough force; he pushed forwards and leaps at inhuman speed. With a single swing of his sword, the tree was cut horizontally in two before wood splitters flew in every direction. The tree began to bend downwards and crashed against the ground, Reginald couldn't help but stared in amazement before looking up to his sword and to his surprise, not a single deformity was present on the blade and remained in a pristine condition.

"Whoa..." Elen uttered in disbelief. "Your sword could've shattered if it were ordinary."

"Yeah..." Reginald states with a nod before smirking in confidence and grips his sword tightly. "I feel like I've gotten stronger... but it's just my weapon that could do it."

"Hahaha! That's the power of Titanite, lad!" Andre laughed out loud with pride while crossing his arms. "Don't underestimate its capabilities. Many legendary warriors from where I came from have survived impossible odds while having weapons reinforced with the said ore!"

"Huh...Guess I'm wrong about it." Reginald admits while muttering under his bandanna before slinging his weapon by the back of his shoulder. "Then I've made the right choice by strengthening it."

Meanwhile, from not so far away. Daniella was hiding behind on the top of a nearby tree and watched how the man himself, who's known as Reginald, made a testing with his weapon against his dummy target; which is a larger tree before cutting it down in one powerful swing within an instant with incredible speed. She couldn't fathom how a manaless person could do such a feat. But there is something she felt was wrong, his scent was strong which Daniella herself couldn't resist her urge to have him as her husband. First it was the Silver-Blue Knight that caught her fancy and now she fell to a man who claimed himself a son of a full-blooded vampire. Despite the lack of mana, both of them have irresistible strong scents of smell for having a perfect husband for any mamonos who are willingly to claim them, like a Succubus would do it such as their appearance alone would charm any human men, yet this time; it seems reversed. As a half-monster herself; she didn't know why is she changing her views and interest from one infamous man that piqued her interest to another?

"Why...? First is that Knight that I would like to take him as mine and then.. this guy came along..." Daniella muttered herself while blushing in embarrassment before tilting her head to shake off those thoughts. _'Oh shoot! I'm not thinking straight at all!'_

Unbeknownst to the Dhampir of the Demon Realm, Reginald caught something in his senses once he noticed movements behind a nearby tree.

"Hey, is someone there?"

Daniella stopped shaking her head and slowly gazed her eyes behind her cover to the one who called her out. Her cover was blown once she saw the man started to walk towards where she was hiding. "I know you're there. Come out!"

Daniella would've come out from her hiding place as normal, but she froze. She sense a huge amount of killing intent from the man she's following; she could even sense his young dhampir sister whom also starts to emanate the same aura as her brother and there is no way that she could approach them casually.

_'I have to flee!'_

The blonde dhampir dashed away from her hiding spot, but her attempts for an escape came abrupt as soon as she saw a sword whizzed passed her and hit the ground; causing an explosion which sends out a large cloud of dust that covered her vision and her feet tripped which caused her to roll off on the ground within a few feet away. Daniella grunts in pain while trying to get up but then her body stood still once she heard footsteps nearby. She slowly turned around and looks up, she froze once her eyes met his.

She made a quiet fearful shriek once she saw that his eyes stared at her as if she were his prey. It is clear that this man doesn't have any hesitation to kill someone, which in fact; she did have a gut feeling that he might have previously killed a lot of unmarried mamonos.

"Oh...It's you again." He spoke with a cold tone that made her gulp through her throat. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I-I... uhm... I was just passing by!" Daniella blurts out with a nervous grin while scratching the back of her head. "I-I wanted to take a stroll outside of town until I saw you training with your sword."

"Oh really?" Reginald mused himself while raising an eyebrow. "You sure aren't lying with that flustered look of yours?"

"My brother does like to deal with liars." Daniella felt her shivers ran cold as the nape of her neck touched cold steel pressed on her skin, she glanced around and saw Elen who frowned at her while pressing the tip of her dagger with a threatening manner. "Especially when it comes to a mamono. I remembered a Tanuki who tried to scam us our pouches and you know what we did? We held her neck on our blades."

Daniella gulped in fear as she takes a look into her eyes and knew immediately that Elen is serious on killing her with the same intention as her brother. She couldn't understand at all and felt that his mamono sister would kill her own kind without even hesitating, especially her dagger alone reeked a lot of death tells otherwise. In a situation like this could only mean one thing as she felt that the hands of death is on verge of claiming her fear-stricken soul, is Death itself.

"B-But you're a dhampir... l-like me, we have the same goals!" Daniella's voice trembled in fear. "Y-You wouldn't k-kill your own kind... do you?"

"You think I would give a damn about it?" Elen responded with an uncaring tone. "You're aiming for my brother, do you?"

"I-I... I w-wouldn't...!" Daniella trembled further as fear grips her heart until she kneels down to the ground and kowtowed towards Elen while on a verge of tears. "I'm sorry! Forgive me! I-I couldn't handle it! B-Because... because I was drawn to him! He alone is a strong man who claimed my heart, but... p-please... don't kill me!"

Daniella whimpered and broken up a sob, she didn't want to die; hopefully in her whole life not today. Reginald couldn't help but made a deep sigh before placing the palm of his hand to his forehead in much of his disappointment and Elen just looks down to her in spite while her hand still grips her crescent dagger.

"Well, you youngsters do like to scare the poor young little lass. Do you?" Reginald turns around and saw Andre crossing his arms and shakes his head in pity. "Just give her a break and tell her that not to stalk your brother."

"Ugh... but she's still annoying." Elen growled in irritation while glaring towards Daniella. "The way she tries to apologize... it gives me conniptions."

"I-I will do anything! Please, just don't kill me!" Daniella begged in desperation before raising her head up. "Anything! ANYTHING!"

But unbeknownst to her; with a shake of her cloak, a small object drops down. Daniella felt something fell off before she darts around and saw her most secretive object that accidentally fell off to the ground and quickly grabs it but unfortunately; Elen grabbed her hand in a swift with the said object by the wrist. Daniella struggled to let it go with her free hand, but Elen swats her other hand away and took a good look.

It is a small, silver medallion with an insignia of the Demon Lord's Army with it's description written on the edges of the medallion.

"Demon Lords Army, Intelligence Branch." Elen read the inscriptions out loud before looking down soullessly to Daniella. "Well well, what do we have here? An agent from the Demon Realm."

Daniella felt her body froze once more in an instant. "I-..I-"

"Then what is an agent like you doing here?" The blonde dhampir felt her skin shivered in fear once she heard his voice before slowly turns around and saw Reginald crossed his arms while glowering at her. "You know that the Kingdom of Gaul is neutral nation, explain what your intentions here out of all places."

At that moment, the blonde dhampir of the Demon Realm felt her heart sinks further deeper in fear; that Druella's plans were not going as planned as it should be and did not meet up to her expectations when it comes to these guys. Thus as soon as the information catches the ears of the Silver-Blue Knight of Lescatie, she fears that he would be going straight for her head.

_'I'm dead...'_ Daniella deadpanned before gulping a lump through her throat with dread. _'I'm... so dead...'_

"Oh wait, I've completely forgot to tell Ash about my new prototype I just created." Andre suddenly spoke up in a comical manner. "He might just like it once he get to visit my workshop again."

...

* * *

_Town of Gerth, Residential District._

Ash is sitting on the couch while reading a manual book held by his hand known as _"Flintlock Pistol Manual Book"_. While he's been living in the new world for a past few months, the weapon he heard and had seen in their demonstrations greatly piqued his interest ever since he started to live within Lescatie. There were these weapons known as Guns, others called it Firearms or Flintlocks. But such names didn't matter. These weapons were proven to be deadly on its own and can kill a person within a distance in an instant and the powder it used as a propellant was the same substance that was found within the Firebombs and Exploding Bolts.

But such weapon is still currently new within the human realms which has been invented from a few decades ago and it did hardly seen any progress. The Firearms had a lot of disadvantage despite the small positive advantages it had. It's slow to reload and an experienced musketeer can load it in thirty seconds per shot. Against an armored target requires an effective range to pierce it through and it can get greasy and inaccurate without cleaning the barrel and worst of all, it can produce a loud noise which nearby foes could hear it and the only way it could make it more effective that comes into his mind is that a large numbers of musketeers would do devastating damage.

Yet such groundbreaking weapon is nearly useless against stronger foes such as the high-ranking mamonos themselves, despite it can pierce through their thicker skin; they would still waltz over with their most armored parts, speed, agility and even with their magic if one is careless and unprepared.

However, Ash's interest about firearms didn't falter and wanted to bring this weapon to it's peak performance. Perhaps Andre could help it out that he could revolutionize the design since he was just not an ordinary Blacksmith, but a skilled craftsman of ingenuity as well and he couldn't forget that his homeland, the Kingdom of Astora, is known for it. Thus revolutionizing the weapon could only mean one thing that it can bring humans of this world a fighting chance in no time.

"Perhaps I might try it out one day." Ash muttered whilst wondering.

"Ash? Are you reading?" The Knight turned around and saw Sasha came into the living room with a curious look. "Is that... a Flintlock Manual?"

"Yes. The firearm weaponry in these lands interests me greatly up til this day." Ash replied with a nod. "There are many interesting things I've want to learn about this place since I've left my home continent for a few months."

"Ooh~! Now that's a straightforward thinking!" Sasha smiled while clasping her hands together upon hearing his purpose of learning new things. "After all, there are a lot of new things to be discovered from all around the world! Like an adventure and it's... uh."

"I know... I am aware of it. There are a lot of things to learn in an adventure, but it's dangerous as well." He stated plainly before closing the manual before looking up to her. "You need to be careful that adventuring outside of society can get too difficult, it takes experience and sheer will to overcome odds. It will be nowadays dangerous ever since that Beast of Sulyvahn came around."

"Ah... I-I see."

Sasha suddenly felt a painful pang in her heart while slowly looks down mournfully as she admits his words. She knew Ash had seen a lot of things in his journey and did went into life-threatening situations before which makes most adventurers and even the heroes themselves on this very continent like amateurs. Thus upon meeting that Sulyvahn Beast in Joral Village is by no means an easy feat to slay it down would prove otherwise. Such creature would be even more inimical than any Mamono she'd encountered and even a former Heroine like herself still couldn't muster up her courage once she saw how that beast alone used its' terrifying intimidation which can cause fear to grip her heart and unable to do further actions whilst knowing how futile to face the abomination.

Sasha bitterly bit her lips and gripped her hands tightly, knowing that she does have a lot of responsibilities as a former heroine. Yet she lacked courage which made her even helpless to save those people in Joral Village and she hated herself.

_"What a shame... after all you did for the Fourth Born..."_ She heard the voice of Eristia in her memory, remembering what that Heroine-turned-Succubus called her. _"You decided to step back... like a coward."_

_'Lord... am I truly... a coward?'_ Her thoughts whispered while breathing heavily in somber. _'I don't like this, hate it to be a coward.'_

"I'm... going back to my room." She said while expressing a sad smile towards Ash. "I... need some time to be alone."

Ash raised his eyebrow curiously once he noticed something she didn't feel right. Her eyes seems to be unhappy and noticed that she needed comfort to take her time alone.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked and Sasha tilts her head sideways. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine... it's just due to yesterday..." Sasha replied grief-stricken before her words were cut short in silence and began to walks back.

"I see you're having troubles..." Ash said before pausing, now fully aware that she's in distraught. "...Then talk to me, I will gladly help to calm your mind."

For a few moments of silence, Sasha tensed herself as she looks up to him and saw Ash is looking directly in her eyes and knew there is no way to hide her emotions. She slowly breathes out.

"Ash... is it true... that I'm a coward?" Sasha asked while trembling with a painful remorse which caught Ash to raise his eyebrow slightly in mild surprise to see her in verge of tears filled with regrets. "Back in that day...I-... We didn't saved anyone in Joral Village when that beast attacked, I felt... so helpless."

"Ah, now I get what you're talking about." Ash then sighed inwardly before closing his eyes, Sasha had now seen losses of innocents under the hands of that beast that have indeed caused a painful experience. But lest he never forget, he did have greater losses than she ever had. "No... I don't think you're a coward. Despite how helpless you look, you have shown your bravery to fend off that beast, yet that was indeed reckless..."

"But still... I did more reckless things than anyone else." Then Ash paused for a while before making another sigh. "Even through cowardice, there is still bravery and it takes sheer will to overcome that fear. Then tell me; what is bravery without cowardice?"

Sasha went silent shortly before responding. "It's... nothing, I suppose?"

"Exactly. It's nothing." Ash said while nodding. "Anyone needs to be afraid no matter what happens or what it is about. Without experiencing loss, then you can't overcome something you greatly feared."

"But... you do fear of something, right?" Sasha asked.

"... Yes, I do." Ash nods slowly before closing his eyes while reminiscing his memories of his old friends; Big Hat Logan, Laurentius, Oscar, the jolly old Siegemeyer, Oorbeck, Anri and Horace, even Greirat. He knew that all of them were beyond saving. "The only thing I defeat is my fear of losing myself; So I pressed onwards and keep going. Even such losses that I endure... I overcome them as well. But without them, then I shouldn't be the same person I am today and possibly wouldn't be here."

Then Ash made a confident smirk. "It's all thanks to them... they molded me into who I truly am."

Sasha felt sincere in his words and felt her heart becoming soothingly warmer. She didn't knew that Ash was a very determined person behind his stoic mask. Then Ash expresses grimly.

"But somehow; my greatest fear of all... is losing you."

Sasha froze for a bit as she can hear her heart which starts to beat heavily before a slight blush appeared on her cheeks and her expression meekly flustered in surprise.

"Wh-What...?"

"I... do not know why... but you're my acquaintance after all and you did owe me a favor... I think we did really get along ourselves." Ash paused for a moment, then sighed in frustration while scratching the back of his head. "Despite you're an experienced heroine of the Order, you're still inexperienced to face the real dangers of my world. Therefore, I'm truly afraid to see your life being taken away."

"Uh-Uhm... well, I d-didn't know you cared that much for me." Sasha stuttered nervously while fidgeting her fingers together. "Then... why shouldn't we make an Oath together?"

Then Ash stood still before raising his eyebrow incredulously. "An Oath?"

"Yes... I-I want to ask of you and will you promise me one thing?" Sasha began while gently grabbing his left hand and hold it up to her heart. "As your Acquaintance... will you swear my oath to fight and protect me by my side?"

Ash is silent while his eyes stared at her in both confusion and surprise. He didn't know to expect an Oath from her; well, they were together for a while. Yet they still hardly knew each other.

_'Well... this is too sudden. But still...'_ Ash's thoughts said in curiosity. "Tell me why?"

"It's because you said that you're afraid of losing me." Sasha said with a melancholic tone while her grip tightens. "You... don't want to experience that loss again, wouldn't you?"

Ash stood silent for a moment as if his guts tells that she has a point; He always stood on by her side and protected Sasha and the orphans in their long, dangerous journey since Lescatie fell. In his surprise and confusion, did he truly found himself some new purpose in this life that have come into his mind? If so; then why shouldn't he?

"Alright then... I accept." Then Ash made a confident smirk while he clenched his left hand before placing on his chest where his heart is. "As a Knight of Astora, I swear mine life to thine oath."

Thus, he accepted. Their Oath is sealed between the Knight of Astora and the former Heroine of Lescatie. Sasha felt her heart pounds rapidly like never before and her smile began to radiate warmth.

"Th-...Thank you. I feel... a lot better right now."

"Not a problem... I guess?"

Sasha gently let go of his hand and left the living room soon after before going up stairs in a joyful manner straight to her room while Ash stood dumbfounded to witness her uncanny behavior. She arrives to her room and opened the door, she jumps on to her bed before hugging a pillow, then she giggled joyfully like a child. Sasha would've been crying in tears right now due to those negative thoughts she had for being a helpless coward, but now she felt some heartwarming comfort once Ash made an oath with her and decided to help her out, thus she begins to think positively, now thinking of him.

Meanwhile, Ralph, Lisia and Emiyu peeked around the corner and saw Sasha is lying on her bed while hugging tightly on her pillow with a giddily expression and a bright blush on her face. The Orphans stood in confusion.

"What's wrong with big sister?" Emiyu asked innocently.

"I don't know, but she seems... happy?" Ralph replied with curiosity while raising his eyebrows.

"Psst! Maybe Sasha fell in love with Ash!" Lisia whispered with a mischievous smile. "She probably confesses him!"

At this moment, Ralp and Emiyu gasped in surprise.

"Wait, really?!" Ralph gawked.

"Sasha is in love with Ash?!" Emiyu gasped while speaking out loud before her mouth was shut tightly by Lisia's hand.

"Sshhh! Emiyu, not so loud!" Lisia hushed loudly but it was too late.

A pillow was thrown at the door's entrance and the orphans looked up to see Sasha is facing them with a mixture of anger and an embarrassed expression. The three children gulped in fear before running away.

"Uh-oh."

"Big sis is mad! Run!"

Upon Ralph's declaration, the children quickly ran away from her room. Sasha looked out for the children before sighing deeply in distraught before closing the door.

Back in the living room, Ash looks up to the ceiling after hearing a rumbling commotion going on until he heard a knock on the main entrance door. He went forth and peeked outside.

"Who is it?"

From the outside, he saw Andre, two other familiar faces with steel-tricorn helmets and a pale-blonde Dhampir seems to be apprehended by Elen.

"Reginald?" Ash raised a questionable look. "What's going on?"

"You'd better get a good look at this." Reginald handed over the medallion to the Silver-Blue Knight. "She has a lot of... explanations."

Ash took a good look on the medallion before he looks up to her again and shot a dark glare towards Daniella. Now realizing that she's the real reason why he was stalked by unknown prying eyes for the past few days. The pale-blonde Dhampir of the Demon Realm shivered in fear while facing the Silver-Blue Knight himself.

"I believe that other woman is your partner as well." Ash spoke in a cold-tone while unsheathing his bandit knife and placed it closely to her throat. "Now explain; what are your intentions here?"

_'I thought yesterday was my worst day in my life... I didn't know how wrong I felt!'_

Her mind prayed to the gods and hopefully that she won't die, not today.

...

* * *

_Viola Region, Town of Gerth Residential District._

Jane is worried, extremely worried that her partner didn't show up on their rented apartment. The last time she saw her when Daniella left their apartment to see a man that strike her interest. After hours passed by and now she have a gut feeling that her partner is in distress.

"Where did she go?" Jane said herself anxiously. "I hope she isn't causing some trouble... or worse, she might get attention of the Silver-Blue Knight."

Jane couldn't help but wait, sitting on her chair while sipping her tea before staring out to the open window. She let out a breathe for a relief and closed her eyes whilst hoped for Daniella's well-being.

_'I wonder how long is she taking...?'_ Her thoughts spoke out. ' _She'll be fine... right?'_

...

* * *

...

_Pandemonium._

The Lands of the Fallen, it's a dark and a distorted realm full of shadows where time and space flows strangely since its creation. In this Land, there are hundreds and thousands followers of the Fallen Gods and her most beloved adherents who came to the pandemonium to do their acts of pure depravity; it is timeless. Not resting nor even aged a bit.

Not one slept nor eat while the followers were having their coitus every now and then. Dark Valkyries and Angels who stands above the marble pillars watched over the Dark Priests doing sexual acts to their husbands. They were observing them as if they were entertained and they aroused them at the same time whilst there are few high-ranking individuals amongst the sexual orgies

At the edge of the Pandemonium stood a colossal temple made of marble. Within this building at the center of it sat a disgruntled being, the Deity of Depravity herself.

"The last news we heard that there was a ripple between mortal realms and an unknown reality." Spoke a Dark Valkyrie. "We do not know how it happens but we felt some unknown energy that came out from the Convoluted Ripple."

"I see, then I suppose these beasts are not of this world." The Fallen God suggests. "We may not know who created them and definitely not the creations of that Chief God."

"Is there maybe a chance to turn them into mamonos?" A Dark Angel asks und curiosity.

"I doubt it. There were already incidents within the domains of the Demon Lord." The Dark Valkyrie replied grimly. "These beasts and monsters began to wreak havoc upon the living for a few days and there was not a single one that has ever transformed into a mamono."

"Then that's really bad!" The Dark Angel spoke while expressing worry. "I hope it doesn't come here to our realm!"

"Do not fret, our realm is safe from their reach." The Fallen God spoke. "These beasts couldn't possibly find their way and requires a magic passage to get here."

"Then I suppose that other divine realms are safe." The Dark Valkyrie states. "Say, your unholiness; Do you still have plans to do with the last Heroine of Lescatie?"

The Fallen God raised her eyebrow to the Dark Valkyrie in question before perking up in realization. Indeed, she still have to do with the former green-haired heroine that her wish should need to be fulfilled.

"Ah yes. Sasha Fullmoon, she was indeed a perfect candidate... and yes, I still have my plans to make her my adherent... yet." The Fallen God paused for a moment before grimacing at her reminder from the previous days. "If it weren't for that Silver-Blue Knight of Lescatie who manage to scar off my powers, she would have been a Dark Priest by now."

The Dark Valkyrie and the Angel expressed concern and worry to their goddess regarding to the Silver-Blue Knight. The Fallen God's power has weakened from the past few days after looking into his soul and her demonic energy that tries to corrupt it had been devoured by _The Flames_ , nowadays, she can feel that her energy and strength began to grow after those days of painful recovery.

"And how are you going to do that, your grace?" The Dark Angel asked. "That Knight seems to be immune to mana corruption, such as the Astoran Family and other famed groups."

"Simple, once I corrupt that warrior nun as mine when we have the chance." Then the Fallen God made an evil smirk. "Then she will be the key to sway him to my side and possibly find out his weakness."

***CLACK!***

Then the trio's heard a loud, eerie clack that rang across the room and saw two massive stone doors opened. Both of them turned to the newcomer and to their surprise, judging by her transcendent appearance and her black gloomy attire, it's a banshee.

"Hmm? What is an adherent of Hel such as you doing here in my domain?" The Fallen God raises her eyebrow in question.

The Banshee stopped her tracks from a few meters away from the deity before she made an apologetic bow before tears began to flow out. To the dark winged adherents of the Fallen God, they heard her whimper in sadness and grief.

Not towards directly to them but towards the Fallen God herself. The Fallen Deity realized what was going on and stood up in anger.

"What's the meaning of this?!"

The banshee grimaced whilst trembling back from her outcry. The transcendent being began to spoke out.

"Fallen Deity... I bring you grave news." The Banshee warned in grief. "It's due to your fate. Hel has sent me a warning to you."

"...And what is this fate contains against me?" The Fallen God asked while angrily raising her eyebrow.

"That... that you will die." Once the Banshee said that, it brought shock across the temple. "You are fated to die, under the hands of an unblessed warrior. A Knight garbed in Silver and Blue."

At that moment, the Fallen God and her beloved adherents fell into silence. The Banshee winced at their silent reaction.

She hoped that the warnings of her fate is heeded. But all she met is a wave of anger coming from the Fallen God.

_'Hel, please guide me.'_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Ends**


	11. Reason, Fate and Extra Firepower

_Town of Gerth, Residential District._

"So... It seems that woman is still after us, even we fled the nation through the borders..." Ash furrowed his eyebrows with a cold look towards Daniella. "...Just because I killed her soldiers during the Siege of Lescatie?"

Elen held Daniella by her collar while sticking the blade near her throat. The Dhampir of the Demon Lord's Army stuttered. "Th-That's right! The Fourth Born is sending agents to get rid of someone who is capable to kill the mamonos!"

"Seriously? Why him out from all of us?" Reginald asked while curiously raising his eyebrow while shrugging. "I mean, me and my sister have killed a lot of monsters girls in our travels."

"Even the old lad Siegward Catarina himself." Andre added before taking another sip of a warm milk from his mug. "The Onion Knight even doesn't hesitate to kill a mamono if anyone's safety is concerned."

"Then why me?" Ash scowled under his helmet visor.

"B-Because your actions have gained the attention to the Fourth Born herself! Those mamono's were finding their own husbands!" Daniella speaks out, but her spine chilled once she sensed a pressuring aura that suddenly emerged from him. "A-A-And y-you.. you k-killed them for it!"

Thus her words struck him and Ash slowly gives a glare at her with eyes filled with rage. He knew how conflicts raged in his past life and knew that love and reasoning has no place within the battlefield before becoming an undead. In a battle, anyone has the right to fight or flee.

_'...By the flames... is it because of this pathetic excuse?!'_

Meanwhile, Sasha and the orphans anxiously watched the interrogation before the Warrior Nun felt a wave of anger coming straight from the Silver-Blue Knight that shuddered her to the core that made her worried. Ash had heard enough, none of those words makes him any sense before the Knight of Astora slowly stood up and gripped his hand into a fist, he punched the wall behind him and leaving cracks. Daniella gulped in fear to see his act before a dark, scowling face that shows no hint mercy in his side.

Then Ash leaned towards the pale-blonde dhampir.

"What kind of a stupid leader you follow thinks what war is?" He growled. "Is it a brothel you were expecting to await men to meet your desires?"

At this moment, Daniella is silent and unable to answer. "No, War is filled with death and destruction. Not for love and reasoning."

"B-But we aren't bloodthirsty killers!" Daniella desperately raised her voice. "We were meant to spread love and kindness-"

"Yet your folks have turned those human citizens into monsters against their own will." Ash spat back. "Spreading love? Kindness? Nay, you're erasing their meaningful existence as what it's like to be a human."

Daniella was taken aback by his words, she couldn't take this whilst his words offended the ideals of the Fourth borne and tried to reason him. "B-But they accepted after what they have become!"

"That doesn't matter." Ash replied scornfully. "From what I've saw is they're no longer humans."

"Y-You're wrong. They still remember who they are!" Daniella then spoke up with teary eyes. "All we did is to make their lives better and improve their daily lives from their weak state!"

...

_"Thank you for returning my husband, how could I ever repay you!"_

Suddenly, Ash heard voices of people and flashbacks that surfaced on his mind; then realizing, those voices belonged to the people he saved during his time in outskirts of Lescatie.

_"Thank you Mr. Knight for finding papa! If it weren't for you then older sister would've died!"_

_"I thank you for returning our son to his rightful family. I can now feel the joy of our deceased daughter-in-law, happy to see him reunite with his children again."_

"...Wrong? Making their lives better?..." Ash began to speak up. "Is that what you think of it?"

_"Th-Thank you for returning my father, my little brother is getting better... Mama wouldn't have died if he came back earlier."_

_"It's been a week and my husband haven't returned home. My sweet little Isabella, she died in an illness just a couple of days ago and now my poor son is next. I don't want to see him suffer the same fate as my little daughter and I tried my best to make him better!"_

"When I began hunting down your kind... I saw how many families have been broken apart."

_"I'm glad that you return with papa! Older brother Axel can walk again!"_

_"Thank you... Thank you Mr. Silver-Blue Knight for saving my older brother, our Grandfather can no longer be ill!"_

"I've seen mothers, wives, elders and children, both sick, hungry and frail. They were waiting for their beloved sons, husbands and fathers for their return to support and care for their lives, yet none came back and they died afterwards. Never able to see them coming home before their families died out and were immediately forgotten." Then a whistled pang struck her, Daniella couldn't find anything to reason him. His words was literally making sense as if the monsters of her faction were truly malicious and evil. She tried to shake those thoughts off, but the truth is indeed harsh. Were they really evil all along? Ash tilted his head sideways in disappointment and raised his voice with a growl with clenched fists. "Your leader doesn't care about their lives and their existence as humans... I do have some reasons to hate the mamono is that your kind heavily relied on us only as if we're mere slaves with nothing to care in this world for what we've been trying to strive for; their dreams and ambitions, yet your radical intentions for humanity is extinction! This war between humans and the monsters of this world is truly indeed becoming more ridiculous. But if you're up against a person such as me..."

In a sudden, Ash quickly unsheathes his bandit knife and whipped the blade towards her before the tip suddenly stops only a millimetre away from her nose bridge. Daniella held her breath as if she felt that she was milliseconds before her death.

"Then you should abandon your so-called _"love"_ and _"understanding"_." Then his glare intensifies. "Even fighting against other beasts and monsters from the lands I hailed from, then there will be no hesitations or it will be your death... And as a Knight of Astora, I will never forgive such acts."

' _Wait... is he working for the Astora Family!?'_

Daniella felt her heart raced, it was not out for heat of lust but out of fear. This person is truly in fact not someone to be toyed with nor even tempting him to sway into their lust. Reasoning with him will be also fruitless and even her pleading look made Ash to scowl further before he turned away from her, disgruntled.

"I am done with this talk." He hissed while glaring back at her.

Once he left the living room, Daniella began to calm down slowly in relief for a few moments before turning to the Farron Siblings and asked. "M-May I go now? I've talked everything you wanted to know about."

"Oh really? Forget it." Reginald replied musely with a scornful look while crossing his arms that led Daniella nervously sweating. "What will you do once we let you go?"

Meanwhile, Sasha was worried to see Ash leaning back against the wall while slapping a palm on his face in frustration before giving out a long sigh. After hearing his outrage about his experience of mamono's tearing human families apart sends another pang of guilt in her heart.

_'Did I really do the right thing?'_

While remembering being a former heroine in Lescatie during her duties to help the mamono's out from their executions of the Order and aiding other monster families from human soldiers in her belief that she can atone her sins until now; she realized her sympathies for the mamono's led her to forget that men have their own families to support them and the mamonos that have acquired men as their husbands were already married or once desperate people that tried to help out their forgotten friends and families. These thoughts conflicted her to the point that she have to reflect her previous actions; did she really made the right choice as the protector of their smiles and happiness? No, she realized that her goals was indeed; selfish in her own nature.

_'I don't know what to think anymore... How could I be so selfish.'_ Her thoughts spoke down, guilt-ridden. _'This is... all my fault.'_

Jennifer, the little orphan girl looks up to her big sister and noticed Sasha expressed a teary-filled face of sadness, the little girl did not know what was happening.

"Big sis, Are you okay?" Jennifer asked worriedly. "You look sad."

"Oh?... Oh, yes..." Sasha replied while wiping off her tears. "It's because... Ash is angry."

"I-Is it because big bro Ash is angry?" Emiyu asked nervously before looking up to the disgruntled Knight with his arms crossed. "He looks scary when angry."

"Y-Yeah, because we heard that the mamono's of the demon realm are still following us!" Henry speaks up. "I hope they don't find us here!"

Ash slowly gaze up towards Sasha with a cold look and the Warrior Nun couldn't help but looks away before hushing the orphans back to their rooms. Once the children vacates the area, she looks back to him while expressing anxiety and worry.

"Is everything... alright?" She asked meekly.

"... No, I just felt... conflicted." Ash replied with a gruff tone. "We thought that we were just safe here..."

"It seems Druella is still following us." Sasha stated with a sigh. "What will we do now?"

"If her agents knew our location, then I will just cut off their throats." His reply made a cold chill through her spine. "Just... to make sure that they won't mess with me."

"S-Such a dark response." Sasha stated with a horrified look.

"I'm a Knight, a warrior. But I am no noble." Ash stated blankly. "You have to know this; I just have to do what I need to protect."

"Ash..." Sasha tries to speak up, but she couldn't find her words. ' _'Just why? How come you're so... stubborn...?'_

"Having a hard time?" Ash perks up his head before turning around and saw Andre came up to the anteroom. "I never thought that the daughter of the demon lord is on your tails."

"Yeah, it irritates me to no end." Ash nodded in agreement. "I presume that killing her would be a good option."

"Hmmm... Oh, I still do have something that goes into my mind." Andre spoke upon realization. "Ash, I've got something in my workshop to test out my prototype."

"A prototype?" Ash curiously raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, indeed." Andre then smiled widely with a grin and pride. "It's a Firearm."

...

* * *

_Pandemonium_

_..._

"You lie!" The Dark Valkyrie cried out in anger before unsheathing her sword and points it directly towards the banshee. "There is no way a mortal such as he; could kill her!"

"There is no other way..." The banshee tilts her head sideways. "Fate has decided."

"But how?! What's the cause of her fate?!" The Dark Angel blurts out with a horrified tone.

"Hel received a vision which is given to me. Your Fallen God will burn into ashes once after you successfully turned his beloved maiden into a monster." The Banshee explained, hopeful that the Fallen God can heed her warning. "She will be stabbed to death by a twisted coiled sword, wielded by a mortal warrior wrapped in darkness and flames."

"That... that will not happen!" The Fallen God seethed while raising her voice before clenching her fists. "This, my so-called _"Fate"_ that Hel describes thinks a mortal can surpass me?! Me, A God?!"

"My apologies, there is nothing we could do." The Banshee spoke with a pained expression. "Please, heed this warning!"

"Grr!... Then I shall send out my adherents to prevent this!" The Fallen God declared while raising her right arm into the air. "Alina, Daria. Send my message to the Dark Priests in the mortal realms; find Sasha Fullmoon and lure her Knight to the Fallen Tower."

The Dark Valkyrie, Alina and the Dark Angel, Daria stood up straight and saluted to the Fallen Deity. "At your command, your Unholiness!"

Once the two winged beings vacated the temple, the Banshee stood mortified once the Fallen God has made her reckless act. "Such ignorance, please. Stop this for your own sake!"

"My own sake...?" The Fallen God squinted her eyes towards the Banshee with a scornful look. "Return to your domain, at once! I will no longer hear further about my fate."

The Banshee was shocked to her response, she knew that this Fate of the Fallen God is nothing to be toyed with and trying to prevent it would be consider as a sign of death. Yet to her disbelief to know how a Fallen Goddess herself would be too arrogant to go this far. The banshee couldn't help but bowed to the Fallen Deity before taking her leave.

"I have my hopes to expect that you can understand." The Banshee spoke mournfully before shedding a single tear. "This may be... our last goodbye."

With that, the banshee vacated the Temple of the Fallen God through the great doors. The Fallen God felt her hands tremble before sitting down on her throne before giving out a long, frustrated sigh.

"How can this be...? I still have my desire to corrupt that last heroine." She muttered out of anger before leaning down while her hand held up her head. "It's impossible... There is no way that I could die to a mortal."

While speaking to herself, the temple is silent and no other fallen servants were ever present, only the Fallen God herself sat on her throne; wondering herself of her next move.

"Maybe I should call one of my loyal subjects to track her down." She said before closing her eyes.

...

* * *

_Gaul, Viola Region: Unknown Location._

Within the forest of the uncharted areas of Viola region, stood a small temple of the Fallen Order and within this structure, a person kneels down in front of the Fallen Altar, praying for her deity for guidance is a brown-haired Dark Priest with a pair of pig-tails. She was uttering a prayer until she heard a familiar voice in her head.

**_"Hello Janeline, It's been quite a while that we haven't talked each other."_ **

"Huh?... Fallen God is that you?" The Dark Priest stopped praying before looking up in the air with a face filled with joy. "Your Unholiness, I am happy to hear your voice! P-Pardon me that I haven't received my own husband."

While the Dark Priest began to express her embarrassment, the Fallen God just simply scoffed before speaking out.

_**"My dear, I have a mission for you and this is something you shouldn't ignore, It's important."** _

Upon hearing her words, the Dark Priest went wide-eyed upon hearing her request,; her deity is giving her a mission? Receiving such request from her deity is something that she could not ignore and considered as a prestige to be chosen to do her mission, but an important one at that. Janeline bowed deeply in front of the fallen altar.

"Oh~! I will do anything, such an important mission bestowed by the Fallen Goddess herself is considered prestigious!" The Dark Priest smiled with lust-filled eyes. "If it were a man is involved, then I shall take him as a reward!"

_**"Hmm, my such confidence you have. But please, heed this. It will be a hard task you should take."** _

"... A hard task?" The Dark Priest questioned whilst having a confident smile on her face. "And what will that be, your Unholiness?"

_**"I need you is to track down the Last Heroine of Lescatie, Sasha Fullmoon, who currently resides within the town called Gerth."** _

"Sasha Fullmoon... I've heard about her as the most famous heroine." Janeline stated. "I presume that you desire to corrupt her?"

_**"Indeed, but beware of her Knight. He is of foreign origin whilst she is his most beloved acquaintance."** _

Janeline then rose her eyebrow curiously in question. She never thought that the most famous heroine of Lescatie has a foreign Knight to her side. But a knight on her side could be an easy feat if the Heroine herself has her affection for him and the mana corruption will do it in no time.

The Dark Priest bowed down once more. "And who is this Knight might be?"

_**"The Silver-Blue Knight of Lescatie, I presume you've heard of him."** _

In an instant, dread suddenly fills the atmosphere once she heard his moniker, Janeline's most confidential smile turned down into a fear-stricken expression. The Silver-Blue Knight of Lescatie, the rumored mercenary who hailed from an unknown land and his reputation of killing mamono's are well-known since after the Fall of Lescatie. Hearing the news about the Knight himself decimated an entire company of orcs and left a brutal carnage behind before escaping the siege along with the human refugees.

Other stories she heard that mentioned his moniker as spoken by Lescatian refugees and some local Gaul citizens that previously witnessed his presence made a chill across her spine.

"Th-The Silver-Blue Knight himself..." Her voice suddenly tremble before swallowing a lump through her throat. "Such task is..."

_**"Difficult, I know and you must prepare. Capture Sasha and lure her Knight into the Fallen Tower to make sure that he will be swayed to my side."** _

"I-I will do what I can!" Janeline bowed down once more with zeal. "I shall take this mission and we will ensure that the Heroine will be one of us!"

At this moment, the Fallen Goddess sighed in confidence. _**"Then do not fail me."**_

Once her voice is gone, the Dark Priest stood up and sighed deeply before her face expressed full of determination with a purpose to fulfill the mission.

"I won't fail you... Fallen God."

...

* * *

_Viola Region, Western Forest._

"The nearest settlement we're heading is Gerth." Arcturus said while holding the map as his eyes scanned on different ways and locations. "I've heard that Grandfather Artos fought in that Town about 80 years ago."

Elaine whistled as she was mesmerized by its history. "I‘be heard that settlement has quite a history. The Battle of Gerth as we've know from the history books."

"Mhm, but instead of talking about history; We got company." Gerome glanced back in caution once he caught hulking figures and clanking of metal rushing on their ways. "They're here, get ready!"

Elaine pulls out her Great Axe while Arcturus unsheathes his Sunlight sword before making a defensive position. Thus within a glimpse, Arcturus caught his first opponent, a tall hulking knight figure wearing a blue cape raised its massive sword and Arcturus immediately rolled aside before the Lothric Royal Guard would cleave the human in half. Arcturus quickly stood on his feet before lunging forwards and plunged the blade through the hollow's neck, killing the Knight to the ground.

Elaine caught another Knight with a red cape that come from behind and the hollow raised its spear. The Orc quickly made a sidestep to avoid the attack and raised her Great Axe with her two hands, the Lothric Knight blocked her attack with a great shield in her first swing, but the second hit staggered the hollowed being in its place until Elaine swung her Axe to the edge of the shield and flung it into the air, the Orc caught the opening and swung the blade through the hollows torso in one swift move, killing it.

Gerome pulls out a talisman and imbued his lighting miracle on his longsword once he caught a third knight rushing through the trees while raising its Greatsword, The Hollowed Knight leaped into the air and Gerome rolled to the left before the blade of the Greatsword crashed into the ground like an explosion, leaving dust flying into the air. Gerome held his breath before rushing in and quickly strike his sword with the miracle buff that staggered the Hollow in its place as electricity coursed through the armor. The Knight of Sunlight held his longsword two-handed and jabbed his blade through the chest. The Hollowed Knight groaned in pain before it died down.

After the fight, the three hollowed knights dissipated into ash, leaving some bones and skulls behind while the three Knights of Sunlight breathed heavily until Arcturus caught something glittering on their corpses.

"Oh, it seems it left these behind." Elaine kneels down on the corpse of the Lothric Knight and held up a large greyish shard. "I don't know what kind of stone this is, must be something valuable."

"It's been a couple of days since we're out of Ansur." Gerome stated while crossing his arms. "A lot of strange beings and knights started to appear out of nowhere, not likes we've seen before."

"Yeah, typically far worse than an ordinary mamono and lest not we forget that you almost got knocked out by some strange Mushroom creature." Elaine said with a mischievous smug. "Hell, those fists from that being did gave you a beating."

"Shut up, little sis." Gerome groaned in much to his annoyance towards his Orc sister while looking away from her. "Their fists are not something easy to deal with."

"So how long are we near towards Gerth?" Arcturus asked curiously while raising his eyebrow.

"Hmm... about in an hour or so." Gerome guessed while cupping his chin, wondering. "We've been to that place last year and this road is the only way we're heading to the settlement."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Elaine spoke while slinging her great axe behind her back before Gerome and Arcturus followed the suit.

Half an hour passed by, the three Knights of the Sunlight felt dread and death on their way. They encountered some bloody corpses of both humans and mamonos on the ground which littered the path and Arcturus couldn't help but try to ignore the dead. The more they walked through, the more corpses and broken caravans they saw.

"Ugh, it looks like a massacre happened here." Elaine stated with nausea before she turns around and saw a pile of dead bodies on one burning stake. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"It feels like a bandit attack..." Gerome said while looking around and spot one corpse of an unfortunate lesser succubus which her body and limbs were torn into pieces. "But it isn't..."

"It could be the handiwork of those Knights." Arcturus stated before a cold sensation shuddered his spine. "But I felt that there's something... coming nearby."

As Elaine looked over their surroundings, she felt a tremor through the ground and looks back to the source. She saw a giant bulbous creature with green skin, has a horn on its head and a single eye; the entire being resemble itself as mixture of a cyclops and a hippo from the desert regions. She stood back in surprise to see the creature that seems to be grinning at them as if they were its prey. The massive creature rushed in and jumped, exposing its belly in order to squish them to the ground.

"Watch out!" Elaine warned before they rolled aside from the incoming attack

The massive Ogre crashed on the ground, leaving a massive dust into the air.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Arcturus yelled before Gerome and Elaine got back on their feet and fled from the creature's sight.

"By Gwyn! Wh-What was that!?" Elaine cried out loud. "I've never seen that thing before!"

"Damnit and it's a monster, no sweat!" Gerome clenched his teeth while panting for air. "Just were do these creatures coming from!?"

"Hah!...hah!...hah! Did we lost them?" Arcturus panted heavily whilst his palms resting on his knees. "Is it still following us?"

Gerome looks up and squinted his eyes, he saw the giant orge within a distance and seems to stop its tracks before pulling back.

"It looks like it lost interest on us." Gerome said before sighing in relief. "Whatever that thing was, we need a Ballista to get rid of it."

"Or just a few Black Firebombs could do the trick." Elaine stated while holding up a black firebomb. "Especially a Lightning Miracle could beat that ugly guy if you haven't expended them all for a few knights."

"Save them for future use." Gerome waved his hand dismissively. "We must save some of our items for emergency."

...

* * *

_Town of Gerth, Blacksmith Workshop._

Ash revisited the Workshop while following Andre before the Old Blacksmith stopped in front of a door, leading into a warehouse. The old stocky Astoran pulls out his keys and opened the lock and entered inside a room full of armaments. In much to the surprise of Ash Cyrus, he caught several firearms hanging on the walls that resembles a musket, but the design is different to to it's firing mechanism that differed from the usual musket.

Andre grabbed one of the Guns and shows it to Ash. "This here is my latest creation. The firearms truly piqued my interest when some merchant made a demonstration and I start making my own with a completely a revolutionary design."

"A revolutionary firearm?" Ash raised his brow while looking down on the Guns mechanism. "Hmm... Interesting."

The Silver-Blue Knight carefully scanned at the trigger mechanism of the firearm. The hammer seems to be on the middle, in front of the end of the barrel instead of the usual traditional hammer that was positioned on the sides. Andre made a demonstration by "breaking" the stock from the barrel.

"This type of mechanism I called it as a "Breech-loading", It makes it easy to reload by using this bullet." Andre explained before holding up is an unusual bullet. The projectile has a conical shape while it was held up bay a metallic case. "Although, this bullet is also one of my revolutionary designs. I've put an amount of black powder inside this metallic case with a rim at the end and wah-lah! No need an extra stick to stuff gunpowder before the bullet. However, this gun can get greasy after how many times you shoot and needs to be cleaned up."

"Then should I try this out?" Ash asked.

Andre grinned. "Of course."

...

Outside of the Blacksmith Workshop, Sasha and the two orphan girls, Lisia and Emiyu, went to the side of the building and peeks out to see Ash and Andre went into the shooting range. She saw that Ash is trying to take a test with a new weapon and demonstrating an unusual pistol in which Sasha had never seen before. The Silver-Blue Knight take his aim towards a porcelain jar with a target marked on the center and fired his first shot; it produced a loud bang. The jar explodes before Ash ejects the bullet from the breech and inserts a new bullet into the chamber before he opened fired on the next jar to the left.

  
Sasha was amazed to see how he performs with a new firearm unlike a musket and it's reload speed is even faster than the usual reloading method.

"Huh, it's even accurate." Ash wondered before turning to Andre.

"I've been also working with the grooves inside the barrel to increase accuracy and range." Andre explained while crossing his arms. "I called it this method known as "Rifling". This helps the bullet will fly while spinning, like an arrowhead that spins while flying towards the target."

"Rifling... Huh, say Andre. Does this gun has name?" Ash asked.

"I haven't came up with a name." Andre said while tilting his head sideways. "Maybe you should give it."

"Alright... then I should call this a Breech-lock Rifle." Ash declared before the Blacksmith raised his eyebrow in confusion. "It may look like a Musket, but it's another kind of firearm. I called it a Breech-lock Rifle due for having this a breech-lock mechanism along with it's rifling grooves inside this barrel."

"Hmm... make sense." Andre agreed. "A Breech-lock Rifle huh. Now we got it's own name."

While Ash gave back the rifle on Andre's hand, he sensed someone nearby before turning around and saw Sasha was peeking out from the corner. The Warrior Nun noticed that Ash caught her presence before slowly making a nervous smile while waving her hand as she greets. The two orphan girls too greets him in a similar manner.

"...Sasha?"

"Oh Ash! I... uh, just came by with a new request!" Sasha smiles before pulling out a request sheet. "We went to Siegward to pick up a mission."

"And don't forget about us." Sasha turns around and saw Elen and Reginald came by her side. "We left Daniella on good hands."

"To whom?" Sasha raised her eyebrow.

"Siegward, to make sure she doesn't get anything suspicious." Reginald plainly replied. "Although, Sieglinde is making her a job in Horseback Inn."

...

* * *

_Horseback Inn._

"No no no. This is how you cut onions." Sieglinde said with a disgruntled tone.

"But-, But I can't do it!" Daniella pleaded while wiping her tears away. "It makes my eyes too irritating! It hurts!"

"Then don't worry, you can get that through!" Sieglinde grinned jovially while patting her on the back of her shoulders. "Besides, it's just an Onion. Doesn't make any harm thou."

"Yet this is... torture..." Daniella mumbled in distress before cutting another piece of onion. "I hate this..."

...

* * *

_Blacksmith Workshop._

Sasha made a comical sweat drop on her forehead to think incredulously that they let their captured dhampir agent of the Demon Realm to be pur under watch by the Family of the Onion Knight.

"So what's the mission anyway?" Sasha turns towards Ash coming up to them.

"W-Well it's about this." The Warrior Nun held up the request sheet before Ash reads it out loud.

**[Sightings of a Large Wolf Creature in Vallier Valley. Successful Subjugation of this beast shall be handsomely rewarded with 2.500 Gold.]**

"A large wolf creature?" Ash raised his eyebrow curiously. _'It seems it's not related to any Werewolves and Hellhounds can be out of case... But I have a feeling that the locals have encountered a Great Grey Wolf from my world.'_

...

* * *

_Viola Region, Vallier Valley_

"There it is!"

"Get it!"

A mob of villagers full of farmers and hunters scoured the forest with torches, pitchforks and bows and arrows.

The creature they were chasing is unlike anything they've encountered. It's a massive being that resembles a grey wolf. The Giant Great Grey Wolf leaped out from the prying eyes of the mob while dodging arrows and hunting spears that was flung towards the beast.

' _These humans... it seems they haven't saw a Great Grey Wolf in their life.'_ The Wolf said mentally to itself. ' _I need to find a shelter to hide.'_

The Grey Wolf found the nearest cavern and decided to go in. For a few moments later, a mob of villagers passed though the dark areas of the forest and never noticing that the massive being they were hunting was just nearby.

' _They would have understand my intentions... if Sir Artorias were here...'_ The Wolf made a sigh. ' _After almost a year in this unknown place, it's been a while that I haven't seen any humans since my death... just my luck.'_

Once the mob was gone, the Wolf peeks out if the coast were clear. When his paws stepped began to take it's step outside, he heard a noise.

He spun around and saw a family of werewolves and one incubus is among them. They huddled in fear in front of the Great Grey Wolf of Anor Londo.

' _Pardon me that I intrude your home without my caution.'_ He spoke to them through mental communication. ' _I should take my leave.'_

Just before the Wolf exited the cave, a young curious werewolf stepped out.

"Wh-Who are you?"

The Grey Wolf stopped before he reared towards the young monster Girl.

' _I am Sif, the Great Grey Wolf of Anor Londo.'_ He spoke with a hint of pride in his voice. _'I may not know of this place nor your kind. But please, get back to your family for own safety. Farewell.'_

From that moment, Sif leaped from the cave and vanished from their sight that left the werewolf family in awe. From now on as if fate would intended, the Great Grey Wolf will make it's legend through the new world.

* * *

**Chapter 11: End**


	12. Cruxifixion Dungeon and the Great Grey Wolf

**Kingdom of Gaul, Viola Region.**

On the dirt roads of the Viola frontier region, a caravan strolled through along with horsemen bodyguards. Ash watched from the the caravans rear in caution to see if there's any cases of bandits or wild mamono's roaming around. The person who sits beside him to the right side is Sasha while her hands gripped firmly by the ornament staff in anxiety.

"I hope nothing bad will happen today." Sasha muttered silently before curiously glancing up to Ash. "Is there something wrong, Ash?"

"...I don't know but I got a weird feeling from a while ago." Ash said plainly before turning towards Sasha. "This mission we've taken might not be easy, so get yourself prepared."

"So it's kinda like we're going to encounter another Sullyvahn Beast." Reginald asked while raising his eyebrow in question. "... or something similar?"

"Something like that." Ash replied before crossing his arms. "But I get a feeling that it isn't."

"Then it's similar." Elen mused while cupping her chin while wondering. "But what could it be... Ash, any ideas?"

Ash paused himself for a moment in a few seconds before speaking up. "It could be a Greatwolf."

"A Greatwolf?" Sasha curiously perks up her eyebrow curiously in question. "What's a Greatwolf and what does it looks like?"

"It's a variant of a Grey Wolf but larger." Ash replied until he received confusing looks from Reginald, Elen and Sasha. "Wait ...You don't have any Grey Wolves in these lands?"

"No, but I heard they existed way back into the ancient times when the former demon lords wrought the world with destruction of all life." Sasha answered then explained the details. "They died out a long time ago and their existence were only recorded in ancient scriptures and arts. Today, there are only Dire Wolves in this continent."

"Then I suppose they've survived and somehow ended up on your homeland." Elen suggests while wondering about her theory. "But how rare were they and how big are these... Greatwolves?"

"Grey Wolves are common in my homeland and there are some exceptions." Ash explained. "Greatwolves were a unique breed of Grey Wolves once they went through trials of fire and survived many odds... Overtime, when they became more powerful; they can grow larger and stronger than a bull. They even have significant intelligence and it's a very rare sight to see one."

"Wait... you're telling me that Greatwolves are actually giant beasts!?" Sasha widened her eyes in surprise and disbelief. "They exists!?"

"...Yes and we're going to subdue it." His words made a chill crossed her spine whilst Sasha couldn't help but feeling of dread at the same time. "Don't fret, just stick with us and you won't get harmed."

_'Ugh, now I regret picking up that request sheet!'_ Sasha expressed her deadpanned reaction before sighing deeply.

Half an hour have passed, the caravan stopped it's tracks before Ash and Co. disembarked from the transport before they made their way towards the nearby settlment in the midst of a remote region. Once they get in front of the village gates, two village guards came up on top of the palisade walls. They look down to see a group holding a request sheet.

"Let them in!"

Massive wooden gates slowly opened and the group were met by a short, stocky old man with big white beard standing alongside the villagers around them; stared cautiously to the newcomers in. The old man coughed before making a welcoming.

"Welcome to Fior Village!" The old man greeted with a heartfelt tone. "I am Goran, the Village Chief and Elder of this humble village."

"We came here to subjugate the beast." Ash said with a monotone voice behind his helmet while showing the request sheet.

"Ah yes, come and we have matters to discuss." Goran acknowledge with a nod before turning his direction to his house. "Just follow me."

...

"Here you go~!" Said a handmaid while handing a warm milk over to Sasha. "It must have been a tiring journey for someone coming all their way from Gerth."

"Indeed, I didn't expect it to be farther than the nearest settlements around the town." Sasha replied with a friendly smile before taking a drink.

At the other side of the table, the Goran began to explain the details of the Village's previous incidents while Ash carefully listens about stories and rumors of village men and women kept disappearing in the woods from a past few days and never returned. His story suddenly turned dark and dreadful once he told them about torn clothes of missing people and bloodstains before mentioning of mangled body parts and dead corpses of the missing villagers.

"Every night, we heard guttural screams like never before. Like a mixture of a man and a beast." Goran said with an anxious tone as if his voice trembles. "Like something that is out of ordinary until one day; Our Hunters saw a massive wolf, larger than a bull!"

_'So I stood correct, a Greatwolf is involved in this quest.'_ Ash thought in wonder. _'But guttural screams between a man and a beast... It must be a Hollow of some kind.'_

"Then what does this wolf looks like?" Ash raised his eyebrow curiously.

"According to our hunters, it's a wolf they haven't seen one before." Goran answered while stroking his beard. "Unlike a dire wolf or some other types of wolves around."

"I see. Thanks for the information." Ash nodded in acknowledgement. "We'll be taking our leave."

Garon sighed pitifully in his hopes to see them coming back alive and waved his hand for a farewell. "Well then, take care young lads. The forests is teeming with danger nowadays."

...

* * *

...

"Run!"

"Just what the hell is that thing!?"

A couple of hunters were running away in fear after witnessing a humanoid monstrosity that lurks under the shadows of the forests. The scream of the monster is horrific that intermixed between beast and man. One of the hunters slowly stopped his tracks before looking back to see if the abomination stopped chasing them, yet only to see a massive humanoid sprang up from the trees and pinned him down to the ground.

He screamed in terror before sharp claws tore through his eyes and ripped off his head before throwing it away. The Lycanthrope looks up and smell the scent of its next victim until it sprang forth in inhuman speed. The other Hunter kept running who desperately clings for his life until he heard a roar coming from behind.

He saw the same terrible humanoid from earlier is sprinting towards him as fast as a wolf before it leapt from a great distance and raised its claw. The Hunter's life ended as his screams echoed through the forest.

...

"What was that?" Sasha looked around in confusion and fear once she heard an echoed scream. "Someone just... screamed."

"Definitely not a mamono attack." Elen suggests. "It felt like a scream of someone dying."

_'Really!? Is that all what you have to say!?'_ Sasha was taken aback from her words before shrugging in discomfort.

Ash looks back to his group before unsheathing his broadsword with caution. "It's near, we have to investigate it to see what's up."

Within the next fifteen minutes have passed by, the group began to encounter something unusual things going on in the woods. Reginald first saw a decapitated leg lying on a pool of blood while Elen found trails of intestines hanging on the wooden branches before Ash found a caved head showing off it's inner parts of an unlucky male victim. These body parts belonged to the unfortunate victims that are either human or mamono. Whilst the carnage of dead corpses were fresh and as soon as the group walked deeper into the forest, Sasha couldn't help but feeling of nausea and the immense stench that assaulted her nose, she felt her full stomach churned until she have an urge to vomit.

The brown-haired dhampir couldn't help by stepped away in sheer disgust while the Warrior Nun spilled out all of her lunch that almost got one of Elen's boots.

"Jeez!" Elen groaned while holding her nose. "Next time, find a room okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I will..." Sasha replied with a heavily breathing. "Th-This is hard to take in..."

Ash was kneeling down to a nearby corpse and inspect it. It's a man wearing a usual peasant clothing but the cause of his death isn't like the previous dead bodies from earlier and instead, his gut was impaled by a large wooden spear.

"Wierd, this fellow lad seems to be impaled by some... Lychanthrope Hunter." Ash muttered silently in disbelief. "No... those folks shouldn't be here too..."

"Hey Ash, is it me or is there a field of wooden crosses in this forest?" Reginald called out loud before pointing his thumb forwards. "Take a look at this."

Ash, Elen and Sasha came up to a small hill and saw a swamp filled with wooden crosses throughout the place and some torn down ruins that scattered around and the most unusual and unsettling of all is that they've saw from afar were massive gigantic crustacean beings that patrolled around the area. They even saw several humanoid figures carrying large wooden branches like spear that looms around.

"Those are people down there, shouldn't we meet them?" Sasha asked curiously.

"No, don't." Ash suddenly spoke up with a sharp voice while holding her back by the shoulders. "Those aren't people, take a look."

The Silver-Blue Knight handed over his binoculars to Sasha in much to her confusion. When she got a hold of the object and peeks out from the lenses to see up-close, she saw towering figures with rotten greyish skin which made her skin crawl before one of them spun it's direction towards her.

"HIIEEK!" Sasha gasped, she almost screamed while closing her mouth after what she just saw.

Those being were far from human or even a mamono itself. No, what she just saw are towering figures of walking corpses with empty eyes. Elen and Reginald also borrowed Ash's binoculars to look up after being curious to see Sasha's reaction.

"Just... just what are they...?" Sasha uttered in disbelief. "They're not mamono's... or humans... they're... they're-"

"Hollows." Ash spoke up with a dreadful tone. "They're Undead... living corpses with darkness fills their empty husks with no purpose left within."

"Say... do these guys friendly or what?" Elen asked while pointing her thumbs towards the Hollows in a distance.

"No and do not simply get near them. " Ash warned. "They will attack anything that isn't one of them."

"So they're like zombies but deadlier?" Reginald guessed while raising his eyebrow in question. Ash nodded. "Great, seems like this would be a good experience to what it feels like to fight a real monster."

Reginald flexed his arms before unsheathing his Bastard Sword from the shoulders before making a confident grin while his dhampir sister sighed apathetically towards her older human brother before unsheathing her greatsword. Ash prepared his Black Bow of Pharris before looking back to Sasha.

"Get ready, stick with me."

Sasha nodded before unsheathing her broadsword and her staff ready on her left hand along with the Elkhorn Round Shield. Ash then led the group they marched into the uncharted areas. However, once they stepped in, they heard an unusual sound of a gong coming from all different directions in much to their confusion and tensed themselves until they saw white words with a line underneath that floats in the air.

**_ Cruxifixion Forest Dungeon _ **

"Cruxifixion Forest... Dungeon?" Elen raised her head in confusion.

"It must be a name for this area." Reginald scratched the back of his head. "But why a dungeon?"

"Beats me." Ash shrugged. _'So this is the Cruxifction Forest, but how is a swamp from Lothric came all the way here?'_

"Hey Ash! Everyone!" Sasha calls out for the group that caught her attention. "Look what I found here!"

Ash saw Sasha was standing on a pool of water while pointing her finger down towards and unusual crustacean being which Ash hadn't seen for a long time, a Lesser Crab.

Sasha made a friendly smile while patting the small crustacean. "Don't you find this crab cute?"

While Reginald and Elen stood in disbelief and confusion, but Ash tensed as he felt something is going wrong once the ground shook. He knew what was coming before he ran towards Sasha.

"Sasha, get out of there!"

"Huh?"

Out from the trees, Ash saw a massive shadowy being that loomed over the Warrior Nun until Sasha looked around and widened her eyes in horror, she saw a Giant Crab lifting up its massive claws and brings it down to kill her, but Ash came in a nick of time and tackled her down before the massive claws would hit her mark. Ash quickly stood up on his feet and raised his shield.

The Giant raised its claw once more and swung it down against him. Ash clenched his teeth once he received a massive blow again at his shield from the Giant Crab before rolling aside to dodge the second attack and jumped back while the massive claw made an upper cut.

' _Right, all I need is a jab into it's face.'_

The Giant Crab lifted up it's claws one more time and Ash took a quick strafe to the right before the massive claw pounded into the wet ground. The Silver-Blue Knight slashed his broadsword against the mouth, slicing off its appendages. The giant crustacean roared in pain and staggered in its place before Ash sends in the final blow.

He jabbed his sword through its mouth and hit the most critical target, it's vital organs within the carapace and released his blade as guts came out, the Giant Crab fell backwards with its last breath before the claws fell.

Ash whipped off the creatures blood from his blade before turning around to see if Sasha is alright. Only to see her having a shaken reaction and breathing heavily in fear, he walks up to her and helped her to get up, yet he felt her hands were trembling. Knowing full well that she was so close to death.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked worriedly.

"I-I'm f-fine." She stuttered before gulping a lump through her throat. "Th-Thank you for saving me."

Reginald and Elen sighed in relief before before coming up to the couple, Elen whistled in awe while looking over the massive corpse of the Giant Crab.

"That's a one big bastard alright." Elen commented. "How big do these things can get?"

"I don't know." Ash shrugged his shoulders. "But I've seen larger one's."

"Like what?" Reginald asked.

"Many beings such as Giants and Wyverns." Ash replied but his thoughts came to a grim reminder. "Imagine those giants were as humans with ten times of your size while the other is an over-sized lizard that can breath fire, not your everyday hedonists."

In his past life, he saw how many opponents he faced rather than simple hollows. There were tall and dangerous enemies that exists in his world where he encountered horrendous beings such the Man-Serpents from Sens Fortress, Hollowed Berenike Knights, The Silver Knights of Anor Londo and many more. With the convolution that is happening around the New World, Ash needed to come up a plan that they should be prepared for the worst to come.

"Let's get out from here before more of those giant crabs appear." Ash said to the group before they nodded without asking questions.

...

* * *

_Town of Gerth, Viola Region._

"This is the place." Alameria said while looking over the town. "Humble isn't it?"

"It is... but something is off with this town." Olivier spoke with curiosity came into her mind and raised her eyebrow in question. "I sensed a massive surge of mana coursing through the air, but it's even more wilder."

"Yeah, I can feel it." Sandra said while being intrigued by the presence of wild mana. "Olivier, disguise yourself before going in."

The Demon Musketeer nodded before motioning her hand. Her magic covered her entire body that her human form became visible. Alameria smiles to see the appearance of Olivier's old self.

"It's nice to see you old appearance again."

"Indeed, but I prefer to live in my new form."

Upon entering the town, they came in without any problems and when they took a glance to the Town Guards at the gate entrance, they didn't even bothered to look at their beautiful looks. The males would normally lust for them like greedy wolves.

"My, this town is so diverse." Alameria remarked while looking over Townsfolk. "Not something unusual, it feels like we're in a Monster-friendly state."

"It does, but it feels something really off." Sandra squinted her eyes in suspicion. "The Mamono's living around here are most in fact, single."

"Eh? How so?" Alameria raised her eyebrow in question. "That can't be right... Olivier?"

"Sandra's right. They are single." Olivier replied while tilting her head sideways before crossing her arms then explaining. "This town would be normally filled with Mamono couples. But I sensed that the majority of human men in this town aren't drenched with demonic energy despite a significant population of Mamono's living here."

"... Now that's totally weird." Alameria scratches the back of her head in confusion before telling out loud. "Where's all the love and romance for gods sake!?"

"Are you the Agents sent by Druella?" Sandra turns around and saw a cloaked figure and noticed her red eyes and a streak of raven hair. She unveiled her hood and pulls up her pendant. "I'm Jane, a member of the Demon Realms Intelligence Branch."

Sandra sighed in relief and returned a smile. However, she realized something felt wrong. She was all alone and Druella have send two agents in Gerth which means that someone was missing.

"I heard that only two agents were in this town." Sandra said curiously before crossing her arms. "Where's the other one?"

"Daniella? She's gone for an entire day!" Jane then spoke up in worry. "She said that she has to meet with some man that caught her heart, but she never came back!"

"Could it be that the Silver-Blue Knight caught her?" Sandra went wide-eyes in horror. "Where is he?"

"The last time I saw him, h-he left the town four hours ago." Jane explained. "But I saw my partner, she was brought into an Inn!"

"... An Inn?" Alameria said incredulously. "Why is she brought into an Inn? Could have been in jail for spying on him."

"Because the Inn's owner is a friend of the Silver-Blue Knight!" Jane whispered closely to their ears, try not to speak out to the public. "The Onion Knight of Gerth himself!"

At this moment, Olivier's reaction went blank and clueless. "Huh? Onion Knight?"

"What kind of a Knights Title is that!?" Alameria stated in much to her disbelief. "It sounds more ridiculous than threatening!"

"Don't underestimate that guy!" Jane uttered quietly. "I've seen that guy holding a massive club with bloodstains on it, he's not some easy guy to deal with!"

Sandra couldn't help but sighed in irritation to hear a ridiculous rumor. Half an hour has passed, Jane guided the three agents through the town. Olivier was amazed how a large flow of mana coursed around the town while sensing more from the outskirts like a massive tidal wave. Yet what worried her is that her entire body and mind is becoming more tamer and her hedonistic nature is being repressed by the wild mana flowing around. Sandra and Alameria felt it as well.

When Sandra asked Jane how the Mamono's were docile around the town, her information shocked the three to hear something which is supposed to be impossible.

"A farm in the outskirts releasing massive amount of spirit energy... by a million fold?!" Olivier states while hanging her head down in shock and thinks deeply. "That's... impossible as if the entire power of the Demon Lord's Husband flows through here."

"And the reason why the Mamono's stayed in this town is due to the high amount of Spirit Energy that is stored within the local food here." Alameria added incredulously, yet amused by this. "That's incredible... I mean really."

"Yeah, but let's talk about it later." Sandra spoke up before turning towards a peculiar building with it's name; the Horseback's Inn. "Let's head in that place and try to save your partner."

...

The four agents of the Demon Realm slowly opened the doors and entered the restaurant. They could see several men, women and Mamono's celebrating with their mugs filled with beer while the Agents took their on the bar until the Barkeeper came along.

"Ah! Welcome to Horseback Inn, how may I help you?" Jennifer asked with a friendly smile while placing the mugs on the shelves.

"Oh, we would like to have some warm milk." Olivier ordered before handing out her pouch of gold. "Give us the sweetest milk in town."

"I'm worried about Daniella." Jane muttered anxiously while looking down. "I hope she isn't hurt or worse."

Minutes passed and Jennifer came by with four mugs of warm milk. They heard a bell rang through the kitchen window and heard the sounds of sizzling and smell of roasted meat, Sieglinde came by and pulls out a large tray with food ready to serve.

"There you go, three Cow Steaks and a Breadbasket full of Croquettes." Once Jane heard a familiar voice; she accidentally spits out her milk in surprise and coughed.

"Thanks, I didn't expect that you learned how to cooks so well." Sieglinde remarks with a cocky grin.

"W-Well I heard that men prefers a woman that can cook." Daniella laughed nervously before someone barged through the bar. "J-Jane?!"

"Daniella! I'm so glad you're alright!" Jane cheered hugging her face through the window. "What happened to you and... uh... since when were you a Cook?!"

Daniella and Sieglinde stood by in surprise before the Waitress heard heavy footsteps and clanking of armor entering the restaurant. Sieglinde turns around and saw her father arrived with a big pack of food supplies around his back.

"Oh dear, what do we have here?" Siegward asked in question with a jovial tone. "Some unusual guests trying to get along with my daughter?"

"Hiek! It's Siegward Catarina, the Onion Knight!" Jane spoke up quietly in panic while hiding behind Sandra. "That man is said to have subjugated many mamono's like the Silver-Blue Knight himself and his cheery look that makes him even more dangerous!"

"Wait, really?" Sandra raised up her eyebrow incredulously.

"I... uhh... these are my friends." Daniella replies sheepishly while nervously scratching the back of her head. "They just want to come by and say hi!"

"I see, so I presume they came from the Demon Realm Army as well." Siegward stated which brought a shock towards Daniella and much to the surprise of the other agents. "I have ears as well, Daniella. The acquaintance's of Ash Cyrus has spoken about your intentions here in Gaul which might be ugly for the Royal Family and... by the Lords! Such a wrenching smell!"

Siegward stepped back in disgust while holding his nose before turning to Olivier.

"How come such a beautiful lady such as you reeks from a wretched sewer?" Siegward uttered in question.

"I have no Idea, father. But ugh!" Sieglinde said while her nose. "She does reeks from the sewer... but the costumers around us doesn't seem to notice."

"Then I believe our dear costumer is a Demon." Jennifer guessed while pointing out to the monsterized Heroine. "Am I right?"

"H-How did you know?" Olivier stepped back in shock. "My disguise should be unnoticeable!"

"That my dear lady, whenever my husband smelled some unusual scent that isn't usual, then it's something." Jennifer explained before walking towards the Agents. "But I, as a former Heroine of the Order, can tell the difference."

At that moment, the Monster Girls went wide eyes in shock. "A heroine?!"

"Wait... mom's an Order Hero?!" Sieglinde said out loud in surprise. "Dad, you knew that she's a Heroine?!"

"Well... um, Me and your mother wanted to keep it a secret." Siegward nervously shrugged off his shoulders. "That is until now, she decided to blew it over."

Olivier recovered shortly from her shock before setting off her human disguise. The costumers began to back away immediately in fear to witness a demon; which were said to be the strongest beings of the Demon Realm utilizing inhuman prowess and powerful magic.

"So my hunch is correct." Jennifer mused but remained unfazed. "Let me guess, your intentions here is to convert everyone in this town once you achieve to subdue the Silver-Blue Knight, am I right?"

"As if, we're here for the Silver-Blue Knight himself!" Olivier declares with determination while unsheathing her rapier. "We're going to convert this town and capture him for sure, starting with you!"

The Fallen Heroine dashed towards Jennifer while raising her weapon. The Barkeeper stood unfazed and the Demon grinned in overconfidence before her vision was block by a wooden mug.

"Not so hasty!" Siegward swung his wooden mug against her face and send her flying into the air. "Madam! Please, show some respect in our restaurant."

Once Olivier unconsciously fell flat on the floor; Alameria, Sandra and Jane trembled in fear when Siegward turned towards to the agents... with a menacing looking aura. Even in his ridiculous onion-looking armor makes it even more intimidating.

"So... young lads, what should we do to you from now on?" He spoke coldly behind his helmet.

"Hiiieeek!"

...

...

...

"Keep up to potatoes fried up, they're getting cold!" Siegward spoke up strictly to the Agents around the Kitchen. "What are you waiting for?! The costumers outside are getting hungry!"

"Y-Yes sir!" The Mamono's nodded in fear.

"I can't believe we're forced to work." Sandra muttered before pursing her lips in embarrassment.

"Well at least this jobs seems pretty eays." Olivier stated with a mischievous grin. "Since I'm a Demon, my specialty is cooking."

"Actually, I don't allow monster delicacy, Ms. Olivier." Siegward tilted his head in disappointment while crossing his arms. "I will not let any guests to consume food that reeks will get their wits to think about having any hedonists as their wives. I can smell it."

"Ohhhh.." Olivier let out a disgruntled groan while facing down in distraught. "This sucks..."

...

* * *

_Cruxifixion Forest Dungeon_

"RAAGH!"

A hollowed Lycanthrope Hunter charged against Ash with it's long wooden pole before the Knight took a quick strafe to the right and quickly draw his sword which sliced off the head of the undead. Reginald and Elen flanked the Hunters with their aggressive agility to flank the undead to distract them from all directions before seeing an opening to cut them down.

Reginald caught another Hollow that came out from the trees and suddenly threw a firebomb. He immediately evaded the bomb until Elen appeared behind the Undead and sliced the body in half with her reinforced greatsword.

Ash spun around and saw Sasha is having difficulties while dealing against a single Starved Hound. Sasha shields herself with her Elkhorn Round Shield from the aggressive bite of the undead beast. She swung her sword down but the dog jumped back in much to her surprise before the Hound countered back by leaping forth and jabbed it's jaws on her right arm.

"AAAHH!" Sasha screamed in pain before she was pinned down to the ground as her sword dropped.

The hound wrought her arm aggressively back and forth before the hollowed beast died down once Ash threw a knife against the head. He quickly went to Sasha and inspect her condition; she is breathing heavily and groaning in pain before Ash inspect her wound that shows several bloody ugly gashes of the bite marks.

"Here, take this." Ash pulls out a vial from his pouch and handed it over. "It'll heal your wounds."

Upon touching the vial, Sash's eyes went wide once she felt something that is truly unnatural as if the Vial itself radiates of warmth like the Siegbrau and the liquid content of the potion is filled with some Divine Magic that might be bestowed by some sort of God. Yet it feels more powerful than she ever imagined.

"Wh-What's this?" She raised Her eyebrow incredulously. "I felt this potion is blessed with some divine powers."

"It's a Divine Blessing, just drink it." Ash said blatantly. "Or else you'd passed out with blood loss."

When she heard the word "Divine" made her silent. Sasha stared to the vial for a moment before drinking the potion until she made a surprised gasp. Her body began to radiate some unknown energy which gave a comfortable warmth that soothingly eased her mind, but that's not all; she felt her wounds have joint together immediately before disappearing within a matter of seconds and the pain has shifted away.

"Amazing..." Sasha uttered in awe. "This potion is truly blessed... but it's more... Holy."

Ash helped Sasha to get up from the ground until Elen tensed once she heard something from across the swamp. She heard guttural roars of some beast, Reginald took a closer look and saw a shadowy figure in a distance which is more taller than the rest of the undead. It's a hulking figure wandering around the swamp and on the back of the abomination is tied along with a wooden cross.

But the most unsettling of all were it's pairs of red eyes that glows underneath its hood.

"What the hell is that?" Reginald tensed while he stood on guard with sword drawn. "That guy seems more bigger."

Ash immediately knew that figure they saw is a Lycanthrope; Hollowed Abominations were once ordinary men that drank the blood of the Farron Wolf in order to pass the trials of becoming an Abysswatcher of the Farron Legion. He knew that these beings were the ones that failed the passage before they were casted out into the swamps.

The Silver-Blue Knight noticed the abomination is becoming aware of their presence before it gave out a loud roar that echoed through the swamp. For a mere moments later, they saw several pairs of red glowing eyes appeared from the misty fog. Ash realized what was going on before it was too late.

"Run! Don't look back!"

Ash warned the group before he saw several Lycanthrope's sprang out from their hiding spots. The hollowed creatures sprinted through like screeching madmen that screamed for blood. Reginald caught another Lycanthrope from the right and ducked down from its deadly claws before more of them suddenly rushed in numbers.

The Child of Farron quickly drew his sword and cut off the arms of the hollowed being while it staggered back in pain. One of the Lycanthrope's tries to fend back as it tries to bite of his neck but Reginald strafed to the right and leaped away from the abomination in a great distance before sprinting back to the group.

Ash and Elen stopped their tracks once they were surrounded by Lycanthropes until Reginald barged through by impaling his blade on one of the back of the hollowed abominations. The three made their defensive positions until the Silver-Blue Knight felt off.

"Wait..." Ash realized something once he looked around. "Where's Sasha?"

...

Sasha sprinted through the swamp all she can while not looking back while hearing the horrible screeches from behind.

_'Help me! Ash! Elen! Reginald!'_ Her mind yelled while in a state of panic and her breath became heavy through exhaustion. _'Where are you?! Save me!'_

Her feet never stopped as fear overtook her entire being until she tripped over by a root. She looks back to the Lycanthrope and saw the being jumped from a distance before she rolled away to avoid from becoming a paste of meat and bones.

She drew her ornament staff and cried out a spell.

"Light Arrows!"

Light particles appeared out from thin air and forms several arrows that were pointing against the Lycanthrope before shooting out in lightning speed. But the beast dodged the magical projectiles effortlessly by quickly strafing aside before it sprinted towards her into an instance and came face-to-face.

The Lycanthrope swung its claws and sends Sasha against the tree at full force, any ordinary person would die at that point. But fortunately, her blessing from the Chief God have managed to protect her yet that blow she received was fatal and the first time in her experience, the Warrior Nun felt pain... an immeasurable amount of pain coursing through her body that she can't comprehend, Sasha grits her teeth and tries to ignore the best as she can to get up.

She can feel the streams of her blood pouring out from her forehead until her knees trembled to the ground. Sasha looks up to the abomination looming over her and raised up its claws.

"Ash..." Sasha uttered his name, expressing her fear-stricken eyes full of hopeless before closing her eyes. "Please... save me!"

Just before the Lycantrope would bring down its claws, a giant tree log swooped above her head and sends the hollowed creature into the air and smash against the nearby tree, killing it.

Sasha eyes went wide to witnessed what had happened before she turns around and met a pair of eyes that belonged to a wolf. She crawled back in surprise and fear to witness something that is extremely unusual; a massive Grey Wolf that stood in front of her while wielding a giant tree log in its mouth like a sword.

The Great Grey Wolf dropped his weapon to the ground while his eyes inspected the terrified Warrior Nun with caution.

" _What are you doing here?"_ The Wolf suddenly spoke through her mind. " _This place is off limits and human travelers such as thyself cometh' here will bring nothing but thy own demise."_

Sasha went speechless to the point that her mind couldn't comprehend of his existence. Not just she had witnessed and came face-to-face with a giant wolf but it's capable of speech... while having a male voice!

"Y-You're a male?!" Sasha went slack-jawed. "A-And you must be... A Greatwolf?"

" _That is correct."_ The Grey Wolf nodded.

"Umm... since you can talk, you.. uhh..." Sasha paused for a while before taking another question. "Do you... have a name?"

The Great Grey Wolf closed his eyes before sitting right up and stared down at her with a hardened gaze, Sasha couldn't help but awed to see that pose the wolf made radiates that of a majestic being.

_"I am Sif, the Great Grey Wolf of Anor Londo and a dear friend of Sir Artorias, one of the Four Knights of Lord Gwyn."_ Sif introduced himself with prideful radiance. " _I may not belong to this land and have wandered this swamp for a year. Thy kind that I've encountered have previously fled in fear and some tried to hunt me down without knowing that this swamp itself will bring danger which can befall on them."_

"Wait... so you've been saving those villagers... not eating them alive?"

_"For your correction; I tried."_ The Wolf replied. _"Humans would normally flee in fear once they saw me, but they ran into places that consists danger... but you are the first that understand."_

"Have you ever tried to speak with the nearby village?" Sasha raised her eyebrow in question.

_"That... I was trying to communicate with them."_ The Wolf then hanged his head down in much to his disappointment. _"Unfortunately, they sent a mob to get rid of me. So it's better for me to stay here."_

"So... another question." Sasha then asked once more. "You said you came from a place called Anor Londo and have a friend named Artorias... and who is Lord Gwyn?"

_"You... do not know of Artorias the Abysswalker?"_ The Wolf tilts his head in confusion. _"By the Flames, even you do not know Gywn, the Legendary Lord of Sunlight himself?"_

"P-Pardon me for my ignorance!" Sasha quickly apologized while waving her hands. "This is the first time I've heard about them!"

_"I see... so this is truly a foreign land indeed..."_ Sif closed his eyes and made an apologetic bow. _"Pardon me for my hasty question, I suppose that you must le-"_

"Sasha!" Sif suddenly raised his ears once he heard voices coming from nearby. "Sasha! Where are you!"

"That voice, it's Elen!" Sasha breathes deeply in relief as she stood up. "I'm here!"

Once they heard her voice, Elen came through first and saw her being alright. Yet what made her wince in surprise to witness is a massive wolf standing by her side, the Dhampir cautiously drew her sword.

"Wait Elen, No! He's a friend!" Sasha spreads her arms wide to cover Sif. "Please, put down your weapon."

_"If you would have draw your sword, then it will be your demise to face me."_ The Grey Wolf added through mental communication.

Elen stood in shock before slowly lowered her blade, she did not expect that the giant beast can talk... with a male voice!

"Elen, is she-!" Once Reginald came by, he quickly drew his sword by the sight of the Greatwolf but he was stopped once the Dhampir held him back. "What?"

"She's safe."

The last person arrived was Ash, his Claymore rested in his shoulders was filled with the black blood of hollowed beasts. Sasha smiled before running up to Ash, the Silver-Blue Knight breathes out in relief before looking up to the massive Greatwolf. His eyes went wide to see a familiar face once he saw through the wolf's eyes. However, Sif immediately recognize his presence first by smelling his scent.

_"That smell... no, that can't be."_ Sif's eyes went wide. _"Is that you...? The Hero who saved Oolacile?"_

_'Wait... Hero!?'_ Sasha's eyes went wide in disbelief before turning to Ash. _'Ash is a Hero!?"_

"Sif... it's been a while." Ash paused before nervously making a small gulp through his throat. "I didn't expect you to be here... still angry that I desecrate the grave?"

The Wolf then witnessed the memories of his past life before his death, the Elite Knight that stood before him is the same warrior that slayed him. Sif made a disgruntled snout before standing straight up.

_"Yes... It was a shame that you manage to defeat me."_ Sif said with a warring tone. " _Then what did you stole from his grave?"_

"This." Ash replied before pulling out a familiar ring that the wolf immediately knew what it was. "I just came for this ring to slay the Four Kings."

_"The Ring of Sir Artorias?"_ Sif went wide eyes in disbelief. _"And you used it to traverse the Abyss and slayed the corrupted Kings!?"_

"Indeed." Ash nodded before handing it over. "I'm sorry that I got his ring... maybe I should give it back."

_"No need... I would have realized sooner of thy intent to end the Abyss in Lordran."_ Sif tilts his head side wards before looking up in reminiscence. _"You received his Ring and slayed the Four Kings, no warrior would dare to face them until you achieved it. Artorias would have been proud for your actions, Hero of Oolacile."_

"Hero of Oolacile?" Reginald spun towards Ash in surprise. "You were a Hero?"

"And what is Oolacile?" Elen asked while crossing her arms. "Could you explain to us?"

"Well I-" Ash tries to speak up before he was cut short by Sasha.

"Ash... I never realized you were a Hero." The Silver-Blue Knight spun around and saw Sasha made a flustered expression before shyly looks away.

"Listen everyone, I wasn't a Hero in the first place." Ash then sighed in frustration while slapping the palm of his hand against his helmet. "I will explain it once we got out from this place."

_**"RAAAAAGH!"** _

"Yeah and a whole lot killing." Reginald spoke with sarcasm while drawing his sword once the group saw a horde of Lycanthropes rushing to them. He grunts while squinting his eyes in irritation. "Great, now we're outnumbered."

_"Don't mind if I may grant your assistance."_ Reginald, Elen, Sasha and Ash spun around and saw Sif grabbed the massive tree log into his mouth. " _Now let's see how you warriors of this lands fare... and as for you, Hero of Oolacile; you have my gratitude for defeating the Abyss."_

"I appreciate your thanks, Sif." Ash nods before drawing his Claymore and then points to the horde. "Now let's end this, like the good old times."

With that, the group gained an unlikely ally until they charged forth through the swamp with their newfound strength before the sounds of steel clashed against flesh and metal whilst the dying cries of beasts echoed through the swamp.

...

* * *

_Fior Village._

Goran stared up to the orange skies as the sun sets across the horizon, it's been a few hours have passed and awaited for the adventurers that have succeeded their goal to subdue the beast that is terrorizing the village outskirts. He prayed for the Chief God for his answer, as if the deities themselves would heed his call, from what he saw is a gigantic beast coming in its way to their village with familiar figures riding on top of the massive wolf.

The village guards on the walls went slack jaw in awe while Goran's eyes went wide in disbelief.

"Look over there! They've returned!"

Meanwhile, Ash looks back to Sasha. The warrior nun is in a distraught while groaning in disgust whilst her blue kirtle and cloak were stained by hollowed blood.

"Ugh, the smell of the blood reeks a lot." Sasha complained while pursing her lips.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Ash spoke while pulling out a fresh Dingy Set. "Here, I got a spare of fresh clothes for you."

...

...

...

"So this... massive wolf isn't the cause for the deaths of our unfortunate villagers." Goran stroke his beard before looking up to the Great Grey Wolf and bowed down in apology. "Forgive us, we've judged you too much due to our fears.."

_"If you'd understand my intentions, their deaths would've been prevented."_ Sif replied. _"They should have not come near that swamp, it is filled with Hollows."_

"That place we just got there has turned into a Dungeon." Ash explained before tilting his head sideways. "I'm afraid we have no knowledge to reverse the effects back to normal and it stays there permanently."

"I see. Then it will be a problem once if one of those abominations would come near our village." Goran sighed somberly while tipping off his hat. "Unfortunately, your contract of this quest is finish since you succeeded to subdue the Giant Wolf, we might hire another batch of adventurers or call Gerth to send their soldiers for protection."

"Alright, we might come back when things goes awry." Ash stated before pulling out the Quest sheet. "And we'll find out how that dungeon appeared."

Once the Village Chief signed down the Quest Sheet with his approval. The group packed up and left the settlement, Sasha felt good as new with the Dingy set which Ash gave her earlier before she sat above their new companion of the group, Sif the Great Grey Wolf.

...

"So Ash, how were you a Hero?" Sasha asked while raising her eyebrow in question. "And what is Oolacile?"

"I've got a... complicated story due to my experience." Ash said before taking a deep breath. "My adventures in Lordran is full of mysteries going around, it also includes Traversing someone into another Timeline."

"Into another timeline?" Elen perks up in surprise. "Isn't that considered... Time Travel?"

"In a sense, yes." Ash replied with a grim reminder about the existence of Manus and brought him back to a time three hundred years prior the Fall of Lordran, he took another deep breath before explaining. "About Oolacile, It is a lost Ancient Kingdom, home to Sorcerers that practiced ancient spells of Illusions and Light magic."

"Ooh~! A land of magic and illusions!" Sasha beamed. "But tell me more about it and what happened?"

_"That land is ruled by a royal family until one day, the citizens of Oolacile excavated an ancient grave that belonged to Manus; The Primeval Man. They disturbed his slumber and created the Abyss, it swallowed the lands whole and turned the citizens into many forms of abominations."_ Sif explained until Sasha caught a shiver down through her spine. She didn't knew that fate of it's citizens was much more horrible than she though. The Wolf met a sense of nostalgia before looking up to the transparent moons that looms above the orange skies. _"Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight and the King of Anor Londo heard the spread of the Abyss. He send forth of one of his most powerful knights such as Artorias, Ciaran and Hawkeye Gough to prevent the spread and save Princess Dusk of Oolacile from the hands of Manus. I was a young pup at that time while assisting Artorias to fight the abyss and fought Manus, but he lost that battle and protected me from the darkness until he was consumed by the Abyss."_

"So... what happened to Artorias?" Reginald asked while crossing his arms, intrigued.

"Manus sensed his long-lost pendant through time and dragged me way back to the past about... one thousand and three hundred years. Oolacile happened three hundred years before the fall of Lordran." Ash answered which made Sasha speechless for a moment. "As for Artorias, I fought him in a ruined colosseum and freed him from the grasps of the Abyss."

"O-One thousand and th-hree hundred years!? So that means Sif is... By the Chief God." Sasha gasped in diesbelief before her face went pale as white. "That goes way back, even a couple of centuries before the current Demon Lord ascends the throne... and by 'f _reeing him'_... does that mean..."

"Yes, that kind of thing." Ash answered once more to the Warrior Nun. "The Abyss can do horrible things to any living beings."

"Damn, now that's something we wouldn't mess with." Elen shrugged off her shoulders in discomfort. "How dangerous is the Abyss by the way?"

"Way more worse than the Abyssals of Chaos." Ash replied with a grim tone. "It's of pure darkness... I've been there and it isn't pretty."

"Then after you went into the Abyss and let me guess, you fought that monster called Manus I presume?" Reginald stated before Ash replied with a nod. "So what does he looks like?"

"A gigantic distorted ape and it's capable to use dark magic." Ash explained the details. "He's extremely dangerous and beyond aggressive."

"So how did you beat it?" Sasha tilts her head in question.

"Simple... I just jabbed my sword through his face." Ash answered in much to her surprise. "If it were not for Sif, then I would have died there before the entire Oolacile was consumed."

"Just like that?" Elen said amused while crossing her arms. "So what happened to Princess Oolacile?"

"She was freed before Elizabeth summoned me back to her Sanctuary." Ash said before adding another statement "Also before you ask who is Elizabeth, she's the caretaker of the Royal Family."

"Oh."

_"And she's a Mushroom as well."_

"...Wait." Elen perked up in surprise before she spun around to Sif. "She's a matango?"

"No, they're different from those infectious hedonists." Ash stated. "There exists a species of wandering Mushroom people."

"Amazing, your lands have different kinds of creatures." Sasha said as if she were day dreaming. "I guess they're mostly terrifying, yet I find it most fascinating like Sif himself."

_"Hmph. Your Knight tells me that the people of these new lands never heard about Greatwolves."_ Sif said before looking up to Sasha. _"But he tells me that this land is filled with creatures that were part monsters and part women called the Mamono. But their nature however, his descriptions concerns me the most; they were hedonists that always hunt for men... only to become their husbands?"_

"Uhh, Yes. Do you find that weird?" Sasha asked.

_"I do find it extremely bizarre."_ Sif paused for a moment. _"Even the Knights of Anor Londo wouldn't find that... impressive at most."_

...

* * *

_Town of Gerth, Viola Region._

A day have passed and the sun rises on the sky, the town guards at he gates yawned from their sleep until one of them saw something an unusual creature coming in their way is a massive wolf accompanied by a group of adventurers, the guards dropped their jaws in disbelief and fear. However, Ash informed the soldiers that they came with not harm.

Once they entered the town, the citizens stood back in fear and shock when they caught a sight of a giant wolf.

On the side of the road, Arcturus went out from the inn with a yawn before looking up to the ruckus going on, Elaine came out from the door as well while strapping up her iron bracelets.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Elaine raised her eyebrow in question.

The ruckus going around the town intrigued Arcturus before raising his hand. "We'd better find out what's going on."

"Ugh, what's going on out there?"Gerome yawned while stretching up his arms. "Why's everyone getting noisy all of the sudden in early in the morning?"

Arcturus went and Elain went forth, leaving Gerome in confusion before they've reached a gathering of people on the roadside. They noticed that human and mamono citizens gazed with awe and surprise towards an unlikely group that was accompanied by a massive wolf behind them.

"What the..." Arcturus' eyes went wide in disbelief. "It's huge..."

"Is that... a wolf?" Elaine uttered while having the same face as her human cousin before her eyes fell on a peculiar knight. "Hey, is that an Order Knight?"

"Hardly despite it almost has the same color scheme." Both Elaine and Arcturus yelped in surprise before staring up to Gerome. "The design is foreign, it even does not match that of the ordinary Order Knights and it has a full body protection."

The Silver-Blue Knight stopped for a moment before turning his attention to the Knights of the Sunlight Covenant, the three knights felt their hearts stopped once they feel a foreboding aura coming from the Knight before he continued his path.

"Wh-What was that?" Arcturus felt his breath becoming heavier. "It's not like I've felt it before."

"Me neither, It seems that guy doesn't want to play around." Elaine added before turning to a fellow townsman. "Excuse me, do you know who that guy is?"

"Oh him? He's the Silver-Blue Knight of Lescatie." He replied. "He came here around the town not too long ago, but his reputation has spread further all across this town due to the Lescatian Refugees."

"The Silver-Blue Knight of Lescatie?" Gerome raised his eyebrow which piqued his interest. "Can you tell us more about him?"

"Well, people told of his reputation of a Knight who fought the Mamonos without any hesitation." The main complied with a fearful look. "It's just that from what we've heard about, but others told that he doesn't kill Mamono's without a good reason."

"Huh, so he's a reasonable Knight." Elaine mused herself before looking back to the Silver-Blue Knight and his companion. "To think of it, that guy seems like a veteran on his own... and I can feel it."

"He probably killed a lot of people back then." Gerome guessed. "To think of it is due to his dark nature."

...

* * *

_Horseback Inn._

...

"Ah! Welcome back!" Siegward greeted cheerfully while raising his wooden mug into the air. "Oh my, I didn't though you've brought an unusual being in this town."

Sieglinde and the orphans watched the Greatwolf in awe before Emiyu slowly stepped in and pat the fur of the giant wolf.

"Ooh! It's soft!"

"H-Hey Emiyu, cut it out!" Lisia cried out in fear. "That big wolf might gonna bite you!"

_"Who says that I will bite?"_ Sieglinde and the children stood in silence once they heard his voice through their mind, Sif chuckled amused as he stood straight up. _"Hahaha! A child like thee doesn't concern of my ire, young one."_

"Whoa! It can talk!"

"Yeah!"

"And he sounds like a man!"

"The Wolf is actually a man, I can smell it."

Emiyu grew a smile before hugging on one of Sif's leg. "You don't seem dangerous at all, what's your name?"

_"My name? I am Sif, the Great Grey Wolf of Anor Londo."_ Sif introduced himself with pride. _"Your name, human child."_

"I-I am Emiyu... and over there is Lisia and Ralf!" The young orphan girl beamed before introducing with the rest of the other orphans. "They are my friends, but we're just like a big family!"

Sasha made a warm smile while witnessing the orphans interacting with the Greatwolf, she made a hearty chuckle. "Hehe~! They seem to like Sif a lot."

"Indeed, as if they were in a fairy tale book." Ash nodded before turning to Siegward. "So, how's our prisoner?"

"She's fine, but we got some additional _workers_ in the restaurant as well." Siegward replied before tilting his head in disappointment. "That might be.. her friends."

"Silver-Blue Knight of Lescatie!" Ash turned his attention to see up someone standing on top of the restaurant building. "I have finally found you! In the name of the Demon Lord and the Fourth Born Princess Druella, you are under arrest!"

"Olivier, What are you doing!?" Suddenly, another one came out from the restaurant before looking up the demon, it is Sandra that tried to warn her in desperation. "Are you mad!? You're getting yourself killed!"

"As if, thank you for your distracting Jennifer. We can finally get our target!" Olivier yelled proudly before raising her rapier. "Druella will be proud to have him captured!"

"Oh Lords, that girl." Sieglinde groaned in disappointment while slapping herself against the forehead. "Don't tell me..."

The demon points her rapier towards her target and leapt from the building in lighting speed, Sasha and Co jumped out from the way except for Ash.

_'I got you now!'_

Unfortunately, Ash quickly step aside and casually raised his first, thus sending her hard down to the ground. Her body crashed against the hard cobblestone ground before bouncing off and landed near Sif whilst the children hid behind the Greatwolf in panic. Olivier groaned in pain until a boot stepped right in front of her face before looking up and quietly shrieked in fear once she saw a pair of dilated eyes behind his helmet visor.

"So... any words?" Ash spoke coldly before cracking his knuckles.

"HIIEEEK!"

...

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Ends._ **


	13. The Red Wyvern, Magic Mirrors and the War on the Alps.

_Town of Gerth, Viola Region._

Ash sat on the bar with a wooden mug on hand with the contents of the Siegbrau in it. The costumers sang while Sieglinde continued her duty to serve.

Siegward sat aside nearby Ash while making a toast to mercenary to his side.

"Cheers Siegward!"

"Cheers as well, Alfred!"

The men laughed before drinking their beer whole. Ash quietly gazed this eyes from left and right to see if anything suspicious would be happening. He knew that the four agents of the Demon Realm were being forced back to confine in their "imprisonment" once more.

That said, the Demon he took down earlier was handicapped and wounded up within a reserved room on the second floor. Unfortunately for Olivier, she was wrapped in bandages whilst her legs and limbs were suspended by the ropes whilst Elen set nearby in order to guard the prisoner.

"I would like to have another cheese toast please~?" Sasha ordered with a delightful tone. "It's too delicious, I've never tasted such soft bread mixed with cheese and ham!"

"My husband came up with a new type of bread called a _'loaf'_." Jennifer answered with a smile. "They're surprisingly soft to chew, but nevertheless; my husband came up with new types of bread as well."

"Oh yeah... but by the way, Jennifer." Sasha then turned around to the barkeeper with a intriguing look. "I've heard from Sieglinde that you were an Order Heroine, is that true?"

"Well, my own private secret isn't no longer secret anymore." Jennifer sighed while looking down, admittedly. "In fact, I was an Order Heroine hailing from the neighboring Kingdom of Valaria... the Clergy over there were as strict as Lescatie, but less corrupt at least."

"Do they have inquisitions there too as well?" Sasha asked.

"Ha! Of course they do in every Order Nations, in fact they were hunting me down for a stupid reason! That was years ago in which I just simply did." Jennifer made a haughty laugh it before shrugging off her shoulders. "They hunted me down because I just told them that I don't want to be playing in their part anymore. Do you want to know more after what happens next?"

Sasha stared to her for a moment in bewilderment and then nodded in much to her curiosity to know why.

"They branded me immediately as a Heretic for abandoning the mission of the Chief God." Jennifer sighed while reminiscing her younger memories filled with nostalgia and sorrow. "So I left the country and abandoned my old duty. With the amount of wealth that I possessed; I opened the very restaurant here in Gerth to do some business, all the food were mediocre at that time until Siegward came two weeks after the opening."

"So... what's your experience when you met Siegward for the first time?" Sasha raised her eyebrow in question.

"Well, he just came into my restaurant like normal while people sees him as a funny jester for his Onion Armor and criticized my food for not adding spices and herbs once he took his first taste." Jennifer explained while feeling ticked off in defeat and glanced over to Siegward, she sighed. "That's not until he decided to help me out by remaking the food even better and thus that's how the legendary Onion Chef began his reputation in Gerth."

Sasha widened her eyes incredulously. "Onion Chef?"

"It's how people used to call him that." Jennifer nodded in content and grew a proud smile with confidence. "But still, my husband is still full of mysteries up to this day. While I knew his strengths, there's no hint of weaknesses in his side and some come up with bizarre ways."

"So... how did he earned the title of Onion Knight?" Sasha asked once more.

"Well he did save the town several times from Mamono raiders and Demon infiltrations." Jennifer replies with an honest smile, Sasha looked up to her in awe to hear his amazing feats. She let those words sink into her mind, Siegward has done more duty around the town than any other Heroes and blessed warriors hailing from Lescatie. Her mind paused for a moment before drinking her warm milk until Jennifer explained further. "Oh right. I still remember that I got turned into a Mamono, yet Siegward managed to turn me back to Human again."

At this point, Sasha immediately choked from drinking milk in disbelief. Ash spun around to see the commotion, only to witness Sasha rubbing her chest in much to her discomfort.

"Are you alright?" He asked in worry.

"O-Oh! I'm alright!" Sasha smiled nervously as milk drools out from the side of her mouth. "I-I was careless while drinking."

"... I see, then drink slowly." Ash slowly turned around back to Siegward.

Sasha then leaned towards Jennifer and whispered loudly. "You got turned into a Monster?!"

"You wouldn't believe my story when I tell about it... but believe me, it's true. That was years ago and I remember the days that I got bitten by a werewolf and blacked out." Jennifer explained her experience to Sasha. "I don't remember anything for what I've did. It was dark and heard muffling voices; It doesn't last long until I woke up on the bed and saw Siegward sitting on the chair with his full gear on."

"Were you still a werewolf?"

"No, I was human when I woke up."

"Then how did he turn you back into human?" Sasha then asked before waiting for an answer. Such discussion she's been talking with Jennifer somehow made her excited to hear the cure for Monsterization. _'If her answer were true, then humanity can no longer be extinct!'_

"In truth, this answer might ridiculous as it sounds but..." Jennifer then took a deep breath and exhaled. "...It was done by a kiss that I did unintentionally as a Monster towards Siegward."

After a few silent ten seconds have passed, Sasha stood speechless with blank eyes. "... A kiss."

"Yes... a simple kiss." Jennifer smiled meekly with a blush before rubbing the back of her head while laughing it off. "I did saw how many monsters tried to sway my future husband at that time and intentionally kissed him, it never happened to them but except for me."

"But how? Everyone knows that a monsters kiss will immediately sway men into them." Sasha questioned herself while cupping her chin in deep thoughts. "That doesn't make any sense but although... It's implied that Siegward came from the same lands like Ash."

"Indeed he is... when I explained about the Mamono's to Siegward in his first time hearing it, he laughed it off." Jennifer stated with a nod. "He also claimed that his homeland is filled with real that monsters roam there."

 _'Well the rumors are actually true.'_ Sasha with a nervous expression while reminding her quest with Ash Co to fight terrifying monsters from the previous days. _'Still, the Sulyvahn Beast is still terrifying to face."_

"Until now; I saw that large talking wolf outside the building... It's name is Sif; am I correct?" Jennifer asked to the Warrior Nun, Sasha nodded in reply. "Then that means it's proven that real monsters starts to appear out of nowhere in just mere days. This worries me."

"The monsters we've fought together with Ash from the last days were proven to be difficult to take down." Sasha explained with a grim tone. "I've come to realize that these beasts came in different shapes and sizes, but not only that; they're very calculated and aggressive that a... "dog" wrought my arm very badly."

"Oh dear, that must've been ugly... then we have to stay diligent for the worst to come." Jennifer agreed with worry. "To think of it; I'm not sure how the Mamono's of the Demon Realm would think about such unfortunate events that is currently happening."

"That we are not sure." Sasha stated before wondering. "But I got a feeling that they have the same fears as we do."

* * *

_Court Alf, Theocracy of Al-Mar._

Al-Mar, one of the seven islands of Court Alf. Within this island is the White City of Al-Mar itself, the pearl of the theocracy filled with love, joys and weddings that many sailors came there were swayed by the beauty of the city itself before finding their future loved ones.

But lest we do not forget that this City is a tourist trap for unsuspecting humans who came there and visit, then never return. Inside a peculiar temple within the center of the city, a certain green-haired Sea Bishop prayed to the altar of her deity in fear with the rest of the maidens, the acolytes of Poseidon, the Goddess of the Seas.

"Poseidon, please... head my prayers- Ah!"

***RROOOAAAAARR!***

The ground rumbled like tremor as several ritual objects fell from the altars. From outside, the Citizens of Al-Mar flee in terror when a gigantic flying red lizard flew overhead of the city and spread the fires which incinerate every objects in it's way. It boiled the waters and scorched the beautiful white buildings.

Inhabitants that were caught by the blazing fire were reduced into burning corpses. The Mamono Seafolk tried their best to repel the flying Red Wyvern with their magic, but it was high up in the air before the Wyvern returned fire with it's blazing hot flames. Despite some Mermaids that successfully casted their shields to protect their fellow brethren while others did not go so well in time, despite on water, the temperature has risen to the boiling point where they are boiled alive.

Even on the cobblestone surface, the men and their husbands hid from the flying terror behind the buildings until a beam of plasma struck instantly, destroying the entire infrastructure until the males were crushed by the debris in within.

Human soldiers and casters came alongside with the Seafolk to fight against the flying Wyvern. Only to see the lizard beast landed somewhere on the city before flying up with a dead Merrow in it's mouth.

With the last victim snatched up, the Flaming Wyvern began to leave Al-Mar and disappeared into the clouds.

"By Poseidon..." One of t he Human Guards looked over the smoked section of the city with dread before a certain Sea Bishop appeared behind him. "Oh! Diva of Al-Mar, you've arrived. The Red Wyvern has left a carnage in it's wake, it is a nightmare."

It's been days since the Rift of the Convolution happened, strange creatures began to appear in Court Alf; first were the sightings of horrible aquatic abomination that attack unsuspected couples on night and leaving dead bodies, second is the sightings of a large beast with multiple snake heads like a Hydra that lurks within the deep dark waters. Then today is an eventful tragedy for the city, a massive red draconian being attacked Al-Mar against the inhabitants indiscriminately. She knew that no Mamono would ever inflict so much pain like that.

Arial, the Diva of Al-Mar and the Songstress of the First Island was in tears once she felt a massive wave of despair, agony, pain and death that swirls around the atmosphere. She prayed for her deity, she begged for the blessings of Poseidon to protect her domain from these murderous beings from the previous days. Thinking that they would be saved until the "Red Wyvern" that attacked her city without warning which only leave the Songstress in shock and heartbroken.

"Why... why did she do that..." Arial looked down with blank eyes, unable to fathom the situation. "Why did Dragonia allow her doings to inflict such misery..."

Not in a hundred years when Al-Mar got attacked since during the Asuramis War before the Theocracy itself became a part of the Demon Realm, no conflicts has ever happened in her domain. But the Red Wyvern that did to her city is nothing but short as an act for a Declaration of War; Dragonia is the only sole region where only the deepest parts within the empire where red wyvens lived dominantly on those lands, like Court Alf, the place is also tourist trap.

The Temple Guards gave out their expressions of worry towards the Sea Bishop. "Songstress Arial..."

"... I must tell Difina about this tragedy and send a message to the Queen of Dragonia." Arial then clenched her fists with a fit of anger. "Whoever that wyvern might be... she must not go unpunished!"

The Temple Guards and some of her aids recoiled back in disbelief to her angry state, never before that they witness the Songstress of Al-Mar was so angry and furious at unfathomable levels.

"Once we've found her hideout before we can rip off her mask... and demand justice."

...

* * *

_Empire of Dragonia._

"What is the meaning of this?!" Queen Deonora stood up from her throne, enraged as flames breathes out in fury. "The Songstress of Al-Mar is accusing me to allow one of my subjects to attack her city?!"

 _"Yes, it's how she described it."_ Difina replied defiantly with a nod. _"It's a red dragon to be precise."_

"Complete hogwash! I would not allow to order such acts!" Deonora raised her voice towards the Magic Mirror before she slammed her fist against her armchair. "Whoever that wyvern must be; she must be put down at once!"

The Great Songstress stood appalled on the other side of the Magic Mirror from the raging dragon, the Undine stood in silence for a while before someone entered her room. Asura Mythra and one of her subordinates came in a rush in much to her surprise. After an immediate small talk, the Undine nodded to the Kraken before turning around towards Deonora through the magic mirror.

 _"I see, then. If this weren't your doing, then you must provide aid to Al-Mar to fend off this rogue wyvern."_ Difina spoke up straightly with heartfelt. _"Together, we can find out who this murderous rogue is and what caused her to wreck havoc among Al-Mar."_

"Then this will prove that Sea Bishop's accusation against me should be wrong." Deonora said with a calm voice before slowly taking her seat on her throne. "Difina, I have also have some last words before we can end this talk."

_"Then what is it?"_

"From the previous days, stranger things had happened across my empire." Queen Deonora said while expressing curiousness before leaning further. "There has been some occurrences of strange creatures and foreign domains that appeared out of nowhere."

 _"You're aware of it too? It also happened in Court Alf."_ Difina replied with a tone of sorrow and worry. _"The six islands haven't got any single issues, but Al-Mar was struck with unfathomable tragedies. Even the inhabitants themselves starts to move out from that place."_

At this moment, Deonora widened her eyes in bewilderment before cupping her head in wonder. "Just Al-Mar?"

 _"Yes, it is indeed unfortunate."_ Difina exclaimed before she spun around in another direction, facing her aids who stood beside the Great Songstress. _"Wait for a moment... Huh? One of the submarines from Queen Diana gone missing?"_

_"Yes, they took their voyage through the dark waters to bring aid for Al-Mar from a mere hours ago and lost contact."_

_"Strange, that has never happened before."_

_"It could be the rumored Hydra that has been hunting down the Diana submarines without any signs of warning."_

_"Did Songstress Asura have taken action?"_

_"She did, but they couldn't find it to no avail. Even her most experienced sailors and krakens that were send to find her submarines have disappeared as well."_

_"Now this is worrying..."_

Their discussion through the magic mirror intrigued Deonora into her curiosity and decided to speak up. "I presume that Court Alf is starting to experience the real dangers of these unknown creatures."

 _"As you could say that, then yes."_ Difina nodded in reply. _"We have no idea from where do those creatures come from and it's causing more deadly harm than a simple trouble... and this worries me."_

"... In my Empire, it's not the first time that we have just experienced troubles like today." Deonora said before her face fell into wretched, pitiful expression. "Have you remembered years ago that I endured the dreadful days when he appeared out of nowhere?"

_"He?... Wait, you mean the Golden Knight that you dragons fear of?"_

"Exactly... him, of course." Deonora spoke with a grim tone while an agonizing expression that struck across her face, she clenched her fists with a painful reminder. "That wretched knight... I couldn't just simply forget him for what he just done to me and to my people that fell under his boots."

 _"Wait, I though you've dealt with him after our conversation with Mari of the Royal Makai."_ Difina said with a dumbfounded expression. _"Until today, you still haven't got him?"_

"It was a lie... in truth, he was more than a man... more than human himself and no..." Once Deonora slowly pulls down her royal cloak, Difina stood speechless and couldn't fathom from what she just saw; her left arm was missing as if it were amputated. "He isn't blessed by any deities that even I couldn't sensed his essence... but he is bestowed with unknown powers of lightning that even we Dragons grew fear of him and not even our mightiest weapons made of Dragonite couldn't stop him."

_"Did you do anything to stop him?"_

"In your correction... I tried to bring him into justice, but it brought a burden on me instead." Deonora corrected before her face fell in bitterness. "I've led an army to subdue him for killing my brethren by just doing their thing to hunt their future husbands and try to make him as one... but it was fruitless. In just mere minutes; my personal army... all of my best Knights and Champions numbered in eight hundred... were all but vanquished by his wretched spear... and I was the only one left."

 _"By the gods... how horrible."_ Difina gasped with a horrified look to think that there exists a human who is even capable to bring down an Army of Dragon Knights and even the Queen of Dragonia herself. _"Did you know of his name?"_

"We didn't received his name until before he disappeared from the battlefield as I fell unconscious." Deonora then hissed in anger once his name resurfaced in her mind while trying to suppress her emotions. "His name... is Ornstein, a Dragonslayer who hailed from a foreign land called Lordran."

 _"That's terrifying, then why haven't you told about it earlier?"_ The Undine speaks up in worry. _"You should have told about this to the Demon Realm to request for aid."_

"They did and Druella send some of their agents to search for him... and they never came back." Deonora replied with a snarl which brought a cold shiver through the Great Songstress. "And this injury... left a stain through my Empire that can be never wash away. After that horrible battle; my citizens soon realize that there is someone that can bring down the mightiest Dragons, nowadays we lived in fear because of him."

The Great Songstress fell silent once more when she saw the mournful face which Deonora made. Despite they were far apart from their respective realms, Difina couldn't help but felt an amount of sorrow and dread that radiates from the Queen of Dragonia, Deonora picked up her royal cloak and covered her gravest injury that never healed her spirit before turning away from the magic mirror. The Undine knew that Dragons were strong, prideful yet arrogant and greedy creatures, but seeing her state like this can come into one thing; fearing death and mortality as if another form of Death who looms over the Dragonian Queen which doesn't side with Hel, the Goddess of the Underworld.

It was in fact Death itself and awaits patiently for the end of her time which lies somewhere else in the future. Undine couldn't help but shed a single tear dropped through her cheek. Death decided to end her life despite her near immortal lifespan and it still never left her side.

 _"How dreadful..."_ Difina quietly mourn dreadfully. _"As if the world is turning against us..."_

...

* * *

_Town of Gerth, Gaul's Regional State of Viola._

_...Evening..._

"Shall we go in? I'm havin' a real knack of beer today!" Elaine raised up her arms joyfully before heading inside Horseback Inn. "We might try out the Siegbrau, I heard it was everyone's special."

"Why not? Let's get in." Gerome shrugged his shoulders with a smug before opening the door. Upon entering, their noses smelled the sizzling grills of fresh food coming out from the kitchen windows while costumers around them just sang and played music in joy. "Quite a lively place to eat aaaannnd... we'll just take a seat right there!"

Gerome points out to the bar until their took their seats beside the bar before the Barkeeper came in with a friendly smile.

"Oh my, If it isn't the Knights of the Sunlight Covenant themselves." Jennifer flashed a smug before guessing to the three Knights. "Let me guess... you three going for an errand?"

"Ab-so-lutely~!" Elaine nodded jovially while raising her fists. "We just got trouble in the previous days. We've gotten into a fight with red-eyed Knights and ran away from a giant hippo."

"A giant... hippo?" Jennifer raised her eyes in bewilderment. "Here? All the way from the Desert Regions?"

"Um, it's actually humanoid." Arcturus corrected. "It has one eye like a cyclops and a horn on it's head... it's also more hideous."

"I presume those beasts are not of these lands..." Arcturus paused for a moment once he heard a voice beside him before he spun around, thus in much to his surprise and to his cousins. There sat a Knight wearing in his familiar Silver-Blue Armor and his helmet was half-opened; only revealing his mouth. "What's your name, lad?"

"U-umm... I'm Arcturus, sir. Arcturus of the Astora Family." Arcturus greeted to the Silver-Blue Knight before introducing his companions. "This is Gerome and Elaine, they're my cousins and companions."

"Hmmm, are your cousins siblings by themselves?" He asked.

"Uhh... Yeah? I mean they are... unless if you believed those rumors are true." Arcturus replied with a sheepish grin while nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Gerome is her older brother despite his sister being an Orc."

The Silver-Blue Knight then looks up to the two siblings which both shared their worried expression before the Elite Knight gave out a sigh while forming a smirk.

"Then I believe you." His answer gave a bit of a startle towards Arcturus. "No, I mean really."

"Didn't expect that you believed about our family's reputation so quickly." Gerome stated with an astounded reaction before leaning past over Arcturus. "Then what's your name?"

"The name's Ash, Ash Cyrus. Just a simple mercenary who came far from these lands." Ash introduced himself before a certain aqua-green haired woman curiously peeks out from behind. Ash then point his thumb back to his partner. "And Sasha Fullmoon, an acquaintance of mine who went in my travels."

"And his lovely maiden, of course." Siegward added with a tease which led Sasha baffle in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm just making fun."

Ash sighed deeply turning back to Arcturus. "Just don't mind it."

Meanwhile in the second floor, within the medical quarters sat a Demon on her bed. Olivier watched cautiously on the dark corridors if anyone is around but only saw a lamp that stood on top of the table which it was lit with a small bright flame that illuminates the room. It was quiet and no sound was made before the the Fallen Heroine summoned a small version of a Magic Mirror until the face of Druella came into her view.

 _"Oh my~ Olivier. It's been a while since we've talked."_ Druella asked while her chin was held up by her arms. _"Anything new about about the Silver-Blue Knight?"_

"Well, as you can say that we've been caught in a... very complicated situation." Olivier corrected with a nervous smile, but sighed in defeat. "It turns out that we're unable to capture the Knight and we're stuck here as prisoners."

 _"Hmm~? How did that happen?"_ Druella asked while raising her eyebrow with an unanticipated look on her face. _"Olivier, could you tell me how you failed?"_

"Umm, It turns out that the Silver-Blue Knight gained seemingly powerful allies." Olivier felt a sweat flowing down through her forehead. "Even a man in his ridiculous Onion-like Armor is terrifying to face to be at least."

 _"Then have you gained some useful information about him?"_ Druella asked, but Olivier tilted her head sideways in much to her dismay.

"Sadly, we have no information about his weakness, but we learned of his name and his origins." Olivier answered before gulping down a lump through her throat. "The real name of the Silver-Blue Knight is Ash Cyrus and according to the information shared from one of our agents, Daniella, who got it from Sasha Fullmoon about his homeland, he hailed from a distant land called the Kingdom of Astora."

 _"Kingdom of Astora?... Not the Family Astora?"_ Druella asked dumbfounded before Olivier nodded to her question. _"We've never heard of that Kingdom before... nor it exists in our maps which we shared from other monster-friendly states and those that came far away from the east; what is that land about?"_

"Well, Sasha explained that it was a much more refined land than Lescatie itself and ruled by a Royal Family." Olivier explained the details. "She told that it is a kingdom of brave knights, skilled craftsmen and overall beauty."

 _"Hmm... Interesting, maybe we should find this Kingdom of Astora in the future and let's see that we could turn it into a Demon Realm."_ Druella said amusingly with a wide devilish grin plastered on her face, but Olivier tilted her head sideways. _"Huh? Not possible?"_

"Unfortunately, his homeland fell into ruins by some curse. It didn't turn into a Demon Realm or something like that, only in ruins" Olivier replied with a hint of sorrow. "Sasha also told to Daniella that the curse itself is a malevolent entity on it's own that turns humans and other animal into actual... bloodthirsty monsters, hence it must be the reason why this man, Ash Cyrus, is inimical towards the mamono... therefore Druella, we're dealing with an actual Monsterslayer."

"Seems like you've talked too much." Olivier yelped in surprise to hear another voice beside her until her small magic mirror got swapped away from her hands. "Sharing an information with your boss huh?"

_"Olivier, who's that?"_

"Hey! Give it back- Ouch!"

...

Within the Royal Castle of the Demonic Kingdom of Lescatie, Druella witnessed the shaky view of the magic mirror, she can clearly hear a scream which it belongs to Olivier before her agent cried out in pain. The Mirror stopped before it came into the view a face of a very curious dhampir while the other girl beside her sat Olivier with a painful bump on her head.

 _"Is this thing on...?"_ Druella sat dumbfounded on her armchair in much to her surprise. _"Oh right, it does things strangely."_

"Uhh... who are you?" Druella began to ask whilst the Dhampir replied by raising her eyebrow in question.

 _"So you must be Druella, the one who like to stalk Ash huh."_ Elen greeted with an uninteresting look on her eyes. _"Oh and I'm Elen by the way."_

 _'A Dhampir...? On his side?'_ The Fourth Borne was stupefied. _'I though he's inimical towards the mamono... it doesn't make any sense.'_

"Ahem..." Druella made a small cough for a moment before clearing her throat. "Well, this must been... an uneventful evening. Haven't we, Elen?"

 _"Uh yeah, but sheesh you looked frightening enough."_ Elen cringed herself while looking towards Druella straight into her face. _"No wonder Ash and Sasha were trying to get away from you along with the kids."_

"My! What rudeness do you speak in front of the Princess from the Royal Makai?" Druella recoiled in agape towards the Dhampir, yet Elen shrugged it off while the Fourth Born felt an angry tick on her forehead. "By the way, why are you on his side? Aren't you a mamono?"

 _"...I am and so... what about it?"_ Elen replied blankly in much to Druella's disbelief. _"I sat on top of the ceiling while taking care of the prisoner here for the entire time."_

 _"But how?! I could've sense you while you're here!"_ Druella heard the cries of Olivier from outside the view of the mirror. _"How were you able to mask your scen-MMMPFF!"_

 _"Shut up! You're annoying as hell!"_ The Dhampir retorts back with her voice raised while covering the mouth of the demon. _"By the way, your goons here were a bunch of screw-loose."_

As Elen kept Olivier's mouth closed shut. Druella remained speechless as she couldn't fathom herself by witnessing a ridiculous scene until something came up into her mind. "Hmm, maybe it's the best that you will join our side."

The dhampir paused for a moment once she heard those words before turning to Druella through the mirror with eyebrows raised in confusion.

_"... And why was that?"_

"To think of it, why would you spend your entire life without experiencing the world of pleasures?" Druella made a malicious smug to the Dhampir. "I'm surely that your life will be fulfilled once you obtain a husband, what do you say?"

_"...What are you trying to say?"_

"Elen... you and I were mamono, we have our purpose to obtain a husband." Druella explained with a tone of malevolence and lamented in a mused smug. "After all, it is our duty for the Demon Lord, my mother herself, to grant her vision to become a reality. It will be a waste if you won't side with us!"

 _"That's it? You're telling me to become a harlot and simply having a husband that I do not know of?"_ Elen replied with an unimpressed look. _"Seriously, that's some cheap talk coming from a psychotic bitch like you."_

Olivier made a small gasp in horror from the other side of the mirror. Thus at that moment, the Fourth Born snapped upon hearing those words in front of her and never felt a huge amount of rage that quickly builds up her emotions. No one, no one has ever called her that in her entire lifetime, not even the mamono themselves would ever call her that since she is a Lilim, a royalty and a respected daughter of the Demon Lord. Humans and neutral mamonos might call her an extremist and other malevolent titles but never she was called a _"Bitch"_ , such words are indeed a direct insult towards any mamono since they were in fact faithful and monogamous to their respective husbands. Unless if it involved a love affair between a unmarried mamono and a virgin husband of a Unicorn.

"How... HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!?" Druella yelled in a fit of anger while slamming her fist on her armchair. "YOU DARE TO SAY THAT WORD IN FRONT OF ME!? A LILIM!?"

 _"Wow, spoiled much?"_ Elen then flashed an amused smirk before haughtily shrugging off her shoulders. " _Damn, no wonder why the word Bitch offended them much... but nah, ain't my problem."_

"Y-You got the nerves to enrage someone powerful such as I, Druella, will erase your pitiful existence!" The Lilim stood up with a hardened gaze until she perks up in realization to witness the dhampir started to chuckle mischievously in much to her disbelief. "What's so funny!?"

 _"Oh wow, is this really your leader?"_ Elen gave a smug towards a shocked Olivier. _"She's pathetic isn't she?"_

 _"Y-You called her a Bitch!"_ Olivier spoke up incredulously. _"She won't forgive you calling that!"_

 _"Then all of you in the Radical Faction are actually screw-loose."_ Elen lamented in mockery. _"A bunch of harlots if you ask me."_

"Ugh! That is even worse! I. can't. take. THIS!" Druella raised up her arms and summoned her magic orb before destroying her magic mirror that shattered into a million pieces. The Fourth Born then yelled across her room that her muffling screams that brought the attention of the Dark Knights who were passing by through the hallways.

"I want that girl dead! You hear me!? DEAD!"

...

* * *

_On the mountains of Viola Region._

On the mountainous area within the region of Gaul, an army of Orcs which numbered in hundreds marched through the pathways of the snowy alps. A single High Orc looked over her soldiers before passing on the next road in the corner to their final destination, it's been almost a week have passed and strange occurrences was happening around their territory. It spoke of strange creatures and red-cape knights that came out from the caverns and indiscriminately kill any living being on their way.

A batch of expeditionary groups coming all their way from the Demon Realm were send in to investigate the source where all happened, most did not came back and the only sole survivor of the expedition, a Dark Knight named Voladea, made it back on the surface and told stories of horrible abominations that lurks within the caverns. At first, the High Orc laughed at that rumor and pride themselves as the greatest warriors that no human would ever come to bring them down. In much to their arrogance.

But tragedy struck without warning once those demented looking Knights along with their horrible dogs came out from the caverns began to ravage her tribe with no remorse. The Orcs, their husbands and even their children were slain mercilessly and not one single survivors were spared. In the fit of her rage, she united the rivaling Orc Tribes across the mountainous regions to end the horrible nightmares that brought death and destruction upon their homes.

"Voladea, how far are we?" The High Orc asked to the Dark Knight.

"We aren't far Theia... but it's close." Voladea replied before she sensed a strong tingling sensation of dread and malevolence, she unsheathed her sword. "However, I've sensed that they're here as well."

Once Theia took her notice, she grabbed her Axe and pointed onwards. "Soldiers! Prepare yourselves!"

The once the Orcs heard her order, they prepared their shields and axes at the ready and waited as the cold snowy winds pressed against their skin. For a few moments they've waited, they saw a glimpse of a shadowy being in a distance. It was unusually large, larger than any human or from the rest of the dreaded red-clad Knights, it holds a large axe and wore some sort of a northern helmet with deer horns on top, the army of Orcs tensed by making a defensive shield wall. Theia and Voladea stood firm until they heard his roar.

Once the snowy winds fell weak, they saw glimpse of an army behind the gigantic axe wielding warrior, the Millwood Chieftain then raised his weapon and a hail of arrows flung into the air. The Orcs saw these arrows with their shields up; but upon in a closer look, these _'arrows'_ appeared to be as large as spears before it impaled any unlucky orcs that caught in their marks until a force of blast send the surrounding mamono's flying into the air like ragdolls.

Theia grits her teeth in anger to witness more of her kin were being slain until she raised her axe.

"Charge!"

The Orcs began to charge into battle with their war cries, but as soon as the Millwood Knights saw them coming. They slung their greatbows and wielded their massive weapons. Once the two sides were about to clash, many Orcs in the first line stopped in much to their horror once the Millwood Knights leaps into the air and came crashing down against a line of orcs. The mamono's were dazed and paralyzed in fear once they came close to see their new types of enemies which are much more taller and aggressive than the others. The Millwood Knights began to cleave against a rank of orcs like with their weapons like scythes cutting through thin grass, Soldiers began to sprout flames from their torches to burn them alive and the Chieftains dug their axes into the ground and the earth trembled like an earthquake before sending many orcs into the air.

Theia brought down another Millwood soldier into the ground and bashed her axe against the head, killing the hollow. But as soon as she looks up, she saw that many of her brethren of the unified Tribe were struggling to keep up a fight as the large hollowed men have got the upper hand. Another wave of great arrows hailed into the Orc side and many more fell by their explosive blasts. Theia got almost caught by a greatarrow that landed beside her before the blast sends the High-Orcs flying through the battlefield. Voladea saw around the battlefield that the situation has gotten worse as many more orcs fell before she ran to the leading High-Orc and grabbed her by the arms as soon as the Orc army in the rear section began to flee in every directions as the situation has gotten worse while most got caught in the slaughter in the battle.

"It's no use! We have to retreat!"

"But what about the other High Orcs!?"

"They're dead!" Voladea replied with dread on her face. "There's nothing that we could do!"

_***AAWWOOoooo!*** _

From the battlefield, the Dark Knight and the High Orc caught the sound of howls from a wolf, yet the tone is far more louder than any creatures. Then from the icy fogs of the winds, a gigantic wolf pounced on an unfortunate hapless orc. She screamed for mercy until the gigantic wolf bit her upper body and shred the mamono into pieces, Voladea caught a person riding on top of the gigantic being before the surrounding soldiers of the unified orc tribes attack against the beast and it's rider simultaneously. However, the Champion steered his wolf companion around before it sprouts out it's icy breath, the surrounding Orcs and even some of them that were blessed by their deity, stood frozen as ice until the Gravetender Wolf smashed them into pieces in much to the horror of other Orcs that witnessed the deadly capabilities.

"That's impossible..." Theia went speechless in horror upon witnessing the battle. "I knew some of them were supposed to be blessed by Ares."

"Just forget about their blessings and signal the retreat!" The Dark Knight yelled into her senses before the High Orc grabbed her horn.

The sound of the horn signaled the Orcs into a retreat, the mamonos ran for their lives. The battle was lost as the Millwood Knight picked off every surviving mamonos left on the battlefield. Theia, the Chieftain of her own Tribe, grits her teeth in anger and despair; the Unified Tribal Army has come close to seal the caverns of abominations, only to get caught in a bloody battle against an army of giant hollowed men and their gigantic wolf.

They've won many skirmishes against the abominations after the Tribes manage to unify themselves to pick off any red-cloaked Knights in sheer numbers, but their first battle for the Gaulian Alps have turned the tables. The war turned bleak and the Orcs retreated back to their villages to defend their homes, Theia couldn't do anything but was wreaked with grief after witnessing a massive amount of the deaths of her kin that sprawled throughout the battlefield, this was their first bloody battle since the rise of the current Demon Lord.

Then from sorrow and grief, the High-Orc silently cursed to the heavens. To her patron Deity, Ares, who bestowed them her blessings that did not even help them to fend off the abominations, the remains of the Orc Army fled in fear and despair before the grey wolves rushed in to hunt down the unfortunate stragglers into their deaths. Theia wouldn't forget such tragedy which she had just witnessed.

...

In the other side of the mountains, on the cliffs stood a couple of Knights, one clad in silver with an eccentric design whilst the other clad in gold. 

"The battle got almost one-sided. Some Millwood Knights were killed and I'm impressed by it" Spoke a man wearing in his silver armor while sitting on top of a rock. "What do you think, Sir Artor?"

"It was a hopeless battle indeed." Artor said while sighing deeply in disappointment before he slung his spear on his shoulders. "Sir Ledo, should we go?"

"Ah yes, I almost forgot, he is indeed waiting for us on top of these alps." The Silver Knight named Ledo slowly stood up with crossed arms. "I wonder what will Sir Ornstein could teach you in your next lesson."

"Hmm... father would will come up something unexpected." Artor goraned in irritation while massaging his temples. "I do hope it doesn't end up in strange ways."

"You'd soon understand, young Dragonslayer." Ledo spoke up with a motivated tone. "Remember, your father is a captain and one of the Four Knights of Lord Gywn. I am sure that you can carry on his legacy."

Artor sighed deeply once more. "As if Sir Ledo... as if."

...

* * *

**Chapter 13: Ends.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Golden Dragonslayer and the Quest.

...

**Unknown Region, 26 Years ago.**

Under the gloomy skies, the Queen led her army through the thunderous clouds. The Queen's army behind her is eight hundred strong and they consist of Dragonia's finest warriors, handpicked by the Queen herself and some are even champions of well-renowned.

"Your highness, our scouts have spotted the Golden Knight!" The Commander cried out before pointing towards the nearest mountain. "And he's right over there!"

Deonora hardened her gaze before raising her hand to give out the commands.

"Go forth and bring the human to me for he shall be judged!"

The Dragon Knights flew towards the mountains and scaled the cliffs, Wurms crawled beneath the grounds and rumbled the earth with great tremor. The Queen heard the previous incidents days ago; a dreaded rumor has circulated and spread throughout her empire.

Citizens began to speak stories of a rumored Golden Knight who's hunting down her fellow dragons near the borders and swaying potential human travelers that would become future husbands from their home territory. Deonora wondered herself how could someone that can strike fear into the dragons?

Once the Dragons flew through the thick fogs that covered the mountains, they saw a glimpse of a large figure; a Knight covered in gold, sitting on top of a rock. They saw him standing up with a spear held up firmly. But what made them recoil in disbelief is to see a knight stood with an abnormal height than any average human.

"Golden Knight! We came here to bring you to justice!" One of the Dragon Knights unsheathes her sword before pointing the blade at him. "Your days that brought fear to Dragonia is over!"

"Hmph, it seems the Queen herself send a batch of Knights beyond thy borders." The Golden Knight chuckled with amusement. "Only to cometh' here to apprehend me? How laughable."

"Curb your tongue, human!" The Commanded spat back while gripping her sword tightly. "Your life will end once you face the Queen herself!"

"And thou haveth' the guts to face the Knight of Anor Londo." He retorts while crossing his arms with glaring eyes.

The Dragon Mamono then hissed. "Then your lands shall be punished as well!"

"As if Lord Gwyn were here, then thou shall perish immediately." The Golden Knight responded with another chuckled, this time with a darker tone towards the Dragons. "I left thine land which I have no interest to irk thine ire, yet thou and thine Queen cometh here... to me with ignorance to my warnings."

"You shall see." The Commander glared at the Golden Knight before raising her sword. "Put him down!"

The Dragon Knights drew their swords and flew towards the Golden Knight, but once their weapons reached him, his presence vanished immediately and reappeared behind them at lightning speed.

"Remarkable, such a display of pride and arrogance. Then this is the path you choose." The Knight twirled his spear before raising against the Mamonos. "So I, Ornstein, shall bring thine death to thee."

In an instant, the Armored Warrior bolts past the dragons in a golden flash, the Mamonos were caught off guard by surprise until they felt a numb feeling in their bodies. Then the impossible happened; their heads and limbs blew off into the air and blood gushed out like fountains, falling into their deaths. The Dragons Knights of Dragonia suddenly recoiled, their faces were stunned to witness the gruesome display. The Dragon Knights Commander stood nonetheless with a horrifying look before a bolt of lightning killed one of her nearest high-ranking Dragons to her left that blew her body apart.

The Commander grasped her sword and her eyes steeled towards Ornstein with anger filling up her emotions to avenge her fallen sisters-in-arms.

"Kill him!"

The rest of the Dragons charged against the Golden Warrior at once. Ornstein prepared his spear at ready and leaped forth as the blade of his spear blazed with a golden fury to show the might of the Lord of Anor Londo.

...

Deonora and the rest of her army alongside her witnessed an obscured scene of battles that are raging within the foggy clouds of the mountains. They heard clashes, explosions and thunder rang across.

Then she saw their first casualties, dozens of Dragons fell from the skies, she noticed smoke produced from their wings that are burnt to crisps before their bodies crashed into their death against the rocky grounds.

As the violent wind blew, the battlefield came to a view of a horrific scene. Dead bodies of dragons scattered across the mountainous cliffs. Thus her eyes laid on a single individual standing on top of a small peak; there she saw a Warrior clad in Gold, unbelievably taller than an average human. Yet the Warrior jammed a spearhead through the unarmored belly of the Knight Commander before lightning shot out from her abdomen, killing her.

Deonora was horrified to witness the warrior simply threw her corpse over the cliff with disrespect before he looks up to the skies to see an army of angry Dragons.

"You!..." Deonora seethed in anger upon witnessing the deaths of her kin. "So the rumors are true... Golden Knight!"

Ornstein gazed his eyes towards a peculiar Dragon with red and black scales, the Dragonslayer held up his pole with its pommel at the end pounds against the ground while the spearhead held up high. Deonora hardened her glare to the Golden Armored Knight before she felt an amount of pressure that radiates from the warrior, indicating that he stood unfazed in front of the Queen of Dragonia.

"Your actions have laid harm upon my domains and killing my Knights who represent the will of the Empire! It is now evidenced that your guilt shall not escape our judgment!" Deonora declared with an authoritative tone before pointing her index finger towards Ornstein. "And your punishment shall be Death!"

"I presume that thou art the Queen of Dragonia? Hmph, so thou hast cometh here with an army... beyond your borders." Ornstein spat back while gripping the handle of his spear. "I am in such displease that thee crossbreed called thyself a _'Dragon'_ , who would call for Judgement with an army against me? Pitiful."

Ornstein then tilted his head in disappointment. "Thine kind have assaulted and abducted numerous travelers near your domains and labeled them as _'Tourists'._ I never thought that arrogant crossbreeds such as thee would stoop too low."

"Then why haven't you let them go? You should have let them have their husbands." Deonora demanded as she crossed her arms while furrowing her brow. "I am confident that any Human Males wouldn't resist themselves in front of a Dragon... but you..."

"You are nothing but a murderer." Ornstein stood still as his face behind his helmet remained unfazed. "Your soul is filled with nothing but bloodbath and hate."

"Oh, could ye' tell? Pardon me, but I've tried to reason them to be left alone." Ornstein replied blankly with no hint of emotions. "Remained as arrogant as they are... I've taught them a lesson."

The Queen of Dragonia widens her eyes and reeled back in shock, witnessing his eyes behind his golden lion helmet indicates that he felt no remorse to deal with her brethren. "So you did kill them."

"I've warned thine kin every time to not abduct the human travelers that come across beyond your sovereign domains," Ornstein explained before narrowing his eyes in spite. "Yet they are without wisdom and will; one of them have the guts to _"court"_ me without my consent if it were not for their minds blinded in obsession and pride; they would be still alive to this day."

Deonora clenched her fists in anger, never has she heard his words of defiance towards the Queen of Dragonia and to her kin; he saw her nothing more but mere annoyance towards him despite being one of the strongest mamono of her realm. The Queen should not accept such insult from a mere human.

"You shall see, Golden Knight." Deonora snarled. "Bring him down to his knees!"

Upon hearing her orders; her Royal Knights unsheathed their weapons and charged against the Armored Warrior, Ornstein jumped high up just before the first two dragons can even reach him and the Knight of Anor Londo dived with his spear pointing downwards, killing the two Knights immediately. The Golden Knight looked up to see more Dragon Knights hailing down from the skies with their weapons raised. But as confidence grew on their faces, Ornstein vanished in a golden flash before another Dragon was caught by his spear in the midst of charging him.

Deonora observed as the battle escalated. The Queen was confident that her results to bring him down to his knees would cause him to beg to recognize her authority, unfortunately, it did not come out as expected to be; In her horror, she saw many of her Royal Knights fell one by one, some of the Dragons tried to attack in groups and surround him. But they were all but vanquished in a quick silent swing of his sharp blade that cuts off their heads immediately.

It clearly indicates that this man was no push-over.

Her three champions beside her joined into the fray to stop the Golden Knight from killing more of their brethren. One of them raised an oversized sword and take a quick overhead swing but Ornstein flipped aside in mid-air and kicked the Draconian Sword Champion away before landing on a small peak.

"Don't let him get away!" The Spear-wielding Champion cried out

The Royal Knights surrounded him once more with weapons drawn. On the air, the Spear Champion grinned for her confident victory, but alas, her opponent vanished quickly before she felt a sudden sharp pain through her abdomen. She slowly looks back and witnessed Ornstein stood his left foot on her back before sending her down to the ground with a deadly impact.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Ornstein spun around before he immediately strafed aside and narrowly avoid an incoming blow from a draconian weapon. "I'LL END YOU!"

The Sword Champion swung her sword and thrust her blade against the Lordran Knight, but her target vanished from her sights in a blur. She turns around to see him twirling his blade and whipped the blood out from its spearhead. The Sword Champion cursed before blood gushed out from her neck in a sudden and fell to the ground to her death.

"No... NO!" Ornstein spun around and look up to the skies once more to see another third Dragonian Champion wielding a mace flew towards him. "MURDERER!"

"Such words... are naively spoken in the battlefield," Ornstein uttered with a chuckle behind his helmet before jumping back to avoid her blows. "In battle, love has no place. What do you expect to be in a place of death?"

"rrrrRR **RAAAHH!"**

With an enraged yell, the Mace wielding Champion felt her energy coursing through her veins until her body glows before a brief flash. Ornstein covered his eyes from the flash of light before it faded quickly. Then he heard a growl, a much more beastly growl in which he hasn't heard at such for a long, long time. He looks up once he felt a gigantic being overshadowed him and faced a large fierce-some Dragon, growling at him. But to the Knight of Anor Londo, he smirked behind his helmet.

**"Do you accept your defeat now, Human?"** The Dragon growled with fury in her eyes.

"Well... It feels like I haven't hunted down dragons for a long, long time." Ornstein mumbled while shrugging off his right shoulders before readying his weapon. "So you do turn into real Dragons after all and this is what I'm striving for a good challenge."

The Dragon looked down to the armored warrior incredulously before Ornstein vanished immediately away from her sight in a golden flash and reappeared underneath her right leg. Ornstein activated the lightning powers of his spear and jabbed into the right knee. The Dragon roared in pain before Ornstein released an amount of electric energy that surged through her body, the Mace wielding Dragonian Champion in her draconian form have never felt an amount of pain until she fell to her knees. The other Dragon Knights witnessed Mace Champion's Dragon form has fallen quickly until they saw the sight of Ornstein jumped high in the air before jabbing his spear on its head and released a surge of his lightning for the second time, killing her for good.

"Wh-What in Hel! He's fast!"

"How did he managed to defeat her!?"

"Impossible! Even humans should be afraid to see a Dragon in their real form!"

As the Dragonian Knights were dazzled and paralyzed in much to their disbelief, the Knight of Anor Londo chuckled bitterly. "Pathetic, is this the best you can throw at me?"

With that, Ornstein jabbed his spear on the champion's head and lifted the gigantic corpse of a giant beast before hurling it at them into the sky, killing several more of them.

"Even the dragons I've faced and fought alongside Lord Gwyn didn't weight as much of this pathetic beast!" Ornstein yelled in frustration before calming himself with a deep breath. "I'm disappointed with thy kind of these lands."

"What is he!?"

"He's incredibly strong!"

"But how can we defeat him!?"

In a moment, the Golden Dragon Slayer straightened himself up and watched over the dragons bicker themselves hysterically as their eyes are locked unto him with fear. Then Ornstein turned his gaze towards the Queen of Dragonia. Deonora froze, she couldn't believe to witness that three of her best champions were killed in a mere minute by the Golden Knight and she felt her heart fell in an instant as a knife jabbed into her chest once she caught his gaze.

"Just... who are you," Deonora uttered, fear-stricken.

"I am Ornstein, a Dragon Slayer of Lordran," Ornstein announced his identity. "Your actions alone have severely underestimated my ire and costed the lives of your "best" warriors."

The words that spoke from his mouth sent cold chills to every dragon on the battlefield. Dragon Slayer, a pair of words they haven't heard for a millennium since the current Demon Lord succeeded the throne. All of the Dragons were turned into beautiful monster girls and the Dragon Slayers that came to old Dragonia were all but converted into incubi's. Deonora knew that Dragon Slayers have disappeared a long time ago since Dragonia became a Demon Realm to lure any potential future husbands for her fellow dragons.

Yet the existence of Dragon Slayers did not disappear as it seems she believed. Since there is a strange human Knight named Ornstein, who hailed from an unknown Land called Lordran, is one of them. But that begs the question, how can a Dragon Slayer like him exist since the current strength and beauty alone of the Dragons can fawn men to their favor?

"Impossible, Dragon Slayers should've disappeared from a millennia ago!" Deonora spoke up incredulously. "There is no way that they can still wander the earth!"

"Hmph, yet here I am, standing." Ornstein retorted, unflinching. "In my homelands, we've driven the Dragons into extinction, and thou crossbreeds of these lands were nothing more but mere annoyance. Parading thyselves as harlots and weak as wyverns themselves."

_'Driven the Dragons into extinction... weak as wyverns!?'_ Deonora's felt her rage grew. _'And... Harlots!?'_

"Take that back... "Deonora's entire body began to glow with an angry radiance of fury. "You... **SHALL NEVER LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE!"**

The Queen of Dragonia grew into a hideous large reptilian beast that stood far larger than the Dragons he previously fought.

**"TREMBLE IN FEAR, AS YOU HAVE PROVOKED THE POWERS OF A ROYAL DRAGON!"** The Red Dragon roared in fury. **"YOU AND YOUR EXISTENCE SHALL BE ERADICATED!"**

The Queen of Dragons took a deep breath and blew a blaze of flames shot right from her mouth, The Dragon Slayer leaped away immediately before the flames scorched the rocky cliffs Ornstein knew that she is showing the might of her power as a demonstration and yet, it did not impress him much unlike the Stone Dragons were far more powerful than her caliber. Deonora gazed her eyes around the scorched areas to search for him before she felt a massive pain across the right side of her belly, she quickly spun around and caught the sight of the Dragonslayer who heaved a massive boulder with his spear before hurling the rock into the air and smashed against her head. The Red Dragon roared in pain and brought down her claws in retaliation in her attempts to slice him apart.

But the Dragonslayer is fast, nimble, and agile due to his small size whilst the Queen of Dragons couldn't even lay a single hit. Ornstein brought Deonora on her knees to the ground by disabling the vital joints of her legs before he flashed away from the falling body and swung his spear upwards against the lower jaw of the Red Dragon, knocking her out. The Dragon Knights dropped their jaws to their disbelief and horror.

Ornstein the Dragon Slayer, has brought down their powerful Queen. They thought that the mightiest dragons couldn't be toppled by mere weaklings until he appeared and destroyed their thoughts of superiority.

"Come on, We have to save her!"

"Protect the Queen!"

Ornstein watched the body of Queen's Dragon Form morphed back to her usual humanoid form. Queen Deonora laid on the ground, unconscious but alive. He turns around and witnessed a wave of Dragon Knights overshadowed him in numbers, but to Ornstein, they were but mere bugs to his eyes. His spear engulfs with lightning once more before he dashed towards the Queen's personal Army like a lightning.

...

"He's too strong!"

...

"M-Monster ARGH!"

...

"N-No wait, plea-!"

...

"Please! HAVE MERCY!"

...

"I have a daughter waiting for me! NO!"

...

...

Her eyes slowly opened and Deonora sat up straight with a painful groan. Her vision is blurry after a heavy concussion she received during the battle, once she started to look around; her eyes dilated with horror. The rocky terrains of the mountains are full of bloody corpses of Dragon Knights, she even saw one among the dead Dragons she's familiar with is the mother of a young squire.

_'We'll return to the Empire in no time. My Daughter... you know Alto Eris; she wanted to see me coming home as a prideful mother who wanted to bring down a criminal to justice.'_

As the Queen of Dragons remembered her words, she felt a wave of nausea and dread before kneeling in front of Knight's corpse until tears swelled out from her eyes. Deonora knew her as one of her most trusted Officers within her personal army, now laying dead under the hands of the Golden Dragon Slayer. Then how could she explain to Alto Eris about the demise of her mother?

"Pitiful... isn't it?" Deonora held her breath still once she heard his voice before she slowly turned around, there she saw Ornstein who sat on a rock; looking down at her with pity. "What a foolish leader art thee... You could've heeded my warnings."

"You... You wretched monster..."

"This is a battlefield, you underestimated me severely as if I were a mere bug," Ornstein replied before standing up and turns his back from her. "Do not search for me if you cared about the lives of your kin."

Deonora's felt her hands trembled before clenching, anger swelled within her soul with one thing that comes into her mind is to bring him down. She groggily stood up and charged towards Ornstein while raising her right claw, only to see him vanished from her sight before she could lay her arms on him. For a mere moment of silence, she felt her right arm going numb before falling to the ground. Blood gushed out and the Queen screamed in pain.

"AAARRGH!"

"Hmph... thou remain Stubborn and Arrogant." She clenched her teeth while hearing Ornstein who spoke behind her until he turned around once more and walks away. "You claimed that Justice is in thine favor. But alas, thou hast chosen the wrong Knight to mess with."

"T-To think I would let you get away!" Deonora croaked before she starts to lose consciousness. "This... i-isn't... over... yet!"

Her body fell to the ground with a thud and once again; her vision obscured into darkness while left-hand tries to reach for him to no avail.

"...Orn...stein..."

...

* * *

**Dragonia, Present Day.**

Deonora slowly opened her eyes before gazing down to her right shoulder where her arm should've been there. But that was years ago and the Queen herself can still feel the pain from that horrible battle years ago.

Upon her return from the battle, with the help of other Dragon Knights who came to search for her, was met with horrified looks from her citizens. She remembered the gaze of her husband who stood horrified to see her fallen in battle and the Daughter of Knight Officer, was broken down into tears.

The young Alto Eris she knew at that time mourned at her mother's death for a week and the Queen of Dragonia couldn't help, yet saw her life changed. Alto Eris wished to become a Knight and a Tourist guide that is willing to please a man who will become her future husband if the time comes, but instead, she became distant and silent. As time passed on, Alto Eris did grow up as a Knight, but with a heart filled with vengeance which made the Queen fear for her life.

_"I will find that wretched Dragon Slayer who killed my mother! Mark my words!"_ The Queen sighed deeply as she felt the pain of her memories; herself scolding the young Dragon Knight that comes into her mind. _"You can't let me just stay here while he's out there!"_

_"Alto! I order you to stand down!"_ Deonora expressed her sadness from the painful memories which clouded her mind like a bad dream. _"Are you willing to risk yourself for a meaningless revenge?!"_

The Queen sulked further down while massaging her temples. The Red Dragon groaned in discomfort.

"I can't believe I'm still like this..." She uttered herself with a bitter chuckle. "A mighty being such as I; have truly fallen, isn't it?"

...

* * *

**Gaulian Alps, Present day.**

...

Ornstein slowly opened his eyes and his vision was met by clear blue skies above the sea of clouds. He heard the sounds of footsteps and clanking of metal, he turned around to see Artor stepped into the area on top of the mountain peak. It's been twenty-six years since he entered the world where Humans and feminine Half-breed Monsters coexists with the absence of the Lords and the First Flames. Of course, Gods do exist in this new world, but most of them are wholly in favor of the Half-breeds who have their desires to convert the world into a realm of Depravity in much to his disgust.

"Father."

"Ah, Artor." Ornstein then made a deep sigh before turning around to see his son and his closest Ally, the Silver Knight Ledo, who came around. "Just in time for your next evaluation."

"...I'm ready," Artor replied before twirling his spear and pounded the end pommel against the ground. "To prove my worth to become a Knight."

"Hmm... Motivated and Confidence, you have much spirit." Ornstein nodded with an impression. "Hmph, then be prepared as I shall begin your next lesson."

"Ornstein~!" The Dragonslayer then froze once he heard her voice from a distance.

The three armored clad Knights shuddered nervously before the Dragon Slayer turned around and saw a female winged humanoid descends from the heavens. A Valkyrie, garbed in her armor and weapons behind her back before landing in front of her husband and points her index finger accusingly towards Ornstein.

"Alissa, what's wrong?" Ornstein asked while raising his eyebrow.

"What's wrong? How can you forget to wake up Ciara!?" Alissa fumed by pressing her finger against his armor. "Don't tell me that you forget our own daughter has a schedule for your lessons today!"

"Oh... Ah, I see. Forgive me, sometimes I do forget while I have... things in mind." Ornstein apologized. "Then where is she?"

"Over here, father." Artor recoiled back in surprise before turning around to see young Valkyrie. "Surprised brother?"

"No... not really." Artor then calmly breathes out in relief and scoffed back. "Also, don't do that again."

His sister returned a smile with a soft giggle. Alissa, the Valkyrie, walks around and inspects the area before turning to her husband with a mischievous smirk.

"So this must be the new training area for our kids?" Alissa asked while looking up to Ornstein. "Do tell, it's much more spacious than the previous place."

"It's designated for mobility and maneuver in open spaces," Ornstein replied with a nod. "They've finished their lessons under the cramped valleys and now... they must continue to hone their skills."

Alissa then crossed her arms in much to her impression before Ornstein raised his eyebrow in question, he caught some suspicion behind her eyes which gave her discomfort.

"Something bothering you?" He asked.

"Um... Yes, it's not from a while ago." Alissa replied before looking up to him with a worried expression. "I've met one of my brethren who came down from the heavens..."

"...Is it a message from their deity again?" Ornstein sighed deeply and Alissa nodded. "When will those winged folks end this bickering manhunt?"

It's been years since he was stuck on the foreign world, his previous actions alone against an Army of Dragon Knights and including the Queen of Dragonia herself gained the attraction of the local Deities across the new world. Many deities send their messengers that tried to find the rumored Golden Knight; yet their search was all but fruitless. Only the Gods can catch the mysterious warrior by taking a small glimpse of him before he completely vanished from their sights without a trace in much to their dismay.

However, a Valkyrie from the Chief Gods domain named Alissa managed to track down the Golden Knight himself. But as soon as she encountered him, she realized something than what the Gods had expected of a powerful "Mortal" from their visions. The Warrior himself radiates that of a Lord, yet with the likes of the Deities themselves. He and his existence alone can only mean one thing, is that the blessings of the Gods meant nothing to the Golden Warrior.

Alissa remembered how powerful he was once he bestowed his might against the female dominant adherents of other deities, even bestowed by their powerful blessings. The Valkyrie herself became irresistible of his might overtime and became his devoted wife to recognize Ornstein as a powerful Lord and even more, Godly than the Deities from other Pantheons.

The happiest moments in her life after their self-celebrated marriage along with Silver Knight Ledo; she gave birth to three children, one that is a male while the other two being females, the second oldest was a Valkyrie and the youngest appears to be an ordinary human girl. Something like that couldn't possibly be achieved by any means unless if Ornstein hailed from the three factions such as the Astora Family, the Carthus Tribe, or the Mirrah Order. But neither he belonged to them whilst he hailed from the uncharted lands called Lordran, a Kingdom of powerful Dragonslayers that is formerly ruled by the Lord of Sunlight.

Alissa wouldn't believe it at first, but the odd existence of Ornstein proved it otherwise.

Yet her devoutness to Ornstein, however, brought a disgrace to the Chief God; a rebellious act to recognize the Knight of Lordran as her new " _Deity_ ". Nowadays, the former adherent remained to live with her family to wander the mortal realms while the Chief God and her Angels try to track them down.

"The local Deities of these lands surely are an annoyance to search for us." Ledo exclaimed while crossing his arms while shaking his head in disappointment. "Couldn't just leave someone with humility in peace."

"As I've said before." Alissa sighed with a groan. "You and Ledo are foreign anomalies in this realm; which is something that the Gods wouldn't ignore."

Ornstein closed his eyes in a deep though while crossing his arms until Artor sensed something descending from the skies, he saw a group of Valkyries with swords drawn.

Artor cautiously drew his spear. "Mother..."

"I know." Alissa acknowledges before her eyes gazed at her daughter. "Ciara, you know what to do."

"Well, here we go again." Ciara sighed inwardly while she drew her blades.

Ornstein and Ledo readied their weapons as the Angelic Adherents of the Chief God landed on top of the pillars of rocks surrounding them.

"Alissa, we've finally found you!" One of the Valkyries cried out by raising her sword. "There is nothing for you to hide from us after years of tracking you down! Now you shall be punished under the Divine Light of Justice!"

"Good thing Filia is somewhere safe." Ledo remarks with a smirk. "It would be more of a trouble if Alissa brought her here."

With that, the Valkyries charged forth before Ornstein covered his spear with lightning. Then he raised it down with loud cracks of thunderous explosions that rang across the mountains.

* * *

**The Kingdom of Gaul, Region of Centre**

_Regional Capital of Lyons._

Lyons; the main capital city of the Kingdom is the largest city within Gaul, ranked only as of the 6th largest city across the human realms. The capital is bustling with life as traders from different nations flocked through the large gates.

The merchants are wether be from the Order or Friendly-Mamono states. Humans and Mamonos's walked around the city as if were a usual ordinary life.

In the midst of the capital stood the Royal palace behind the castle walls.

The prince of Gaul watched over the city from the tallest tower with a golden pendant on his palm. He looks up to the air and saw a falcon descended on his right shoulder.

"Enjoying your flight?" The prince smiled at his pet before patting it on the head. The falcon chirped before the prince giving his personal bird a small piece of beef. "Here you go."

As the bird cooed, the Royal Guard came up to the Prince and made a firm salute.

"Your highness, your father wishes to speak to you." The Guard spoke. "He said that it is the utmost urgency."

"Was it about the rumors of hideous beasts that appeared on our kingdom?" The prince asked curiously.

The Guard replied. "I suppose so."

...

"The question is; where do these beasts coming from?"

"Like how should we know? There are even Knights clad in red and blue cloaks are attacking unprotected settlements in the frontiers."

"Many refugees say that they're not mamono's."

The King sat quietly while hearing his Generals, Commanders, Nobles, and respected individuals speaking their conversations across the grand meeting chamber.

"The appearances of these strange beasts are becoming more of a problem." Spoke a Village Chieftain from across the tables. "Our people out there neither have the training and the sufficient weapons to fight back, we're totally hopeless!"

"The refugees are starting to head straight towards the most fortified settlements." A Noble added while cupping his chin with worry. "But there is another issue is the lack of food to feed their mouths."

Once the Nobleman finished his speech, the doors produced loud knocks from the other side. The guards opened the entrance before a group of high-ranking Knights stepped into the meeting chamber.

"Your Highness, we've accomplished our mission." The Royal Knight bowed to the King. "Our men have captured several types of monsters, but unlike the Mamono's; they're hideous."

"Well that took quite some time, then can we take a look at what these new types of monsters really look like?" The King raised his eyebrow while standing up.

"To the court." The Royal Knight replied. "This way."

...

The King and the Royal aids came up to the balcony before looking down to see huge numbers of soldiers holding down a large cage by the ropes and chains. They stood horrified to witness the largest abomination they've never seen in their entire lives; a massive hairy beast like a spider with six arms as legs. They even saw some human bodies attached to the beast as if it were a part of it.

But the most ominous of all is the sounds of its monstrous clicks and growls. One soldier with a spear came near the imprisoned beast to cull it down, but the monster release its foul gas and the once soldier inhaled it; he made a violent cough before black crystals exploded across his body from within.

The Soldiers of Gaul stood still and horrified to witness his gruesome death. One Knight raised his sword and ordered the troops to stand back.

"Don't get too near! Its breath can kill you!" One of the Royal Knight warned.

On top of the balcony, the royal officials of Gaul were mortified to witness the beast that had just done to a human being.

"A giant spider?"

"It has corpses molded with each other!"

"This abomination seems that it came from the age of the former demon lords!"

"By the Chief God, is our kingdom facing this... thing!?"

The King then turned his stoic gaze to the Royal Knight. "Are there any more of these monsters?"

"There are several types and variants we've captured." The Royal Knight replied with a grim expression. "But I'm afraid there are more of them lurking in the outskirts."

"Father." The King perks up of a sudden before turning around to see a young man in his mid-20's stepped up on the balcony. "I heard there is something we'd like to discuss."

"Ah, Mathias." The King calmed down with a sigh. "Right on time, come and take a look."

The young Prince stepped forth while the officials make their way for the Royal prince. Mathias looked down and widened his eyes in surprise to witness the humongous spider-like abomination.

"Father... what is that?"

"That my son is a beast." The King spoke with a grim tone. "Our kingdom is going to face grave dangers beyond the horizon than we realize."

Mathias listened to his dreadful words before looking back to the imprisoned beast while soldiers quickly recovered the dead body of the soldier and created a perimeter around the cage. Once they moved the cage away from the courtyard, more wagons flocked through the gates, showing more monsters and beasts behind steel cages. Amongst the Soldiers guarding the imprisoned beasts is a Centaur, who kept her spear pointing towards a chained Lycanthrope that tried to break free like a rabid dog.

"Is that a Knight?" The General of the Gaulian Royal Army points out. "It's even taller than an average human!"

One of the steel cages has a knight inside, sitting behind bars. Its red eyes stared at the soldiers that strike fear into their hearts. Among the soldiers are several Centaurs who are witnessing the Hollowed Knight with a mixture of sorrow and fear. It can tell that Mamono's wanted to free him for an act of mercy but at the same time, they feared him due to the deadly consequences.

"Your Highness, we have someone to speak directly to the King himself." The King of Gaul turned around to see a butler bowing down to him. "We have a messenger coming from the Orc Tribes of the Gaulian Alps and they are seeking help."

"An Orc Tribe... seeking help from us humans?" The King raised his eyebrow in concern. "I thought Orcs were prideful for themselves as superior beings."

"They said about their tribes are in a desperate needed to talk for negotiations." The butler replied straightforward. "They spoke of the unknown force that is taking over the Alps. Your highness, if you would mind taking actions as if this were our chance to repel the unknown monstrosities that plagued our lands."

The King then furrowed his eyebrows sternly. "Hmph... very well."

...

* * *

**Kingdom of Gaul, Viola Region.**

...

"HAH!"

Sasha thrusts her wooden broadsword towards Ash, but the Silver-Blue Knight deflected her sword and flourished a riposte before the wooden blade held her neck up and effectively disable her to drop her sword.

"You're full of openings," Ash said sternly before releasing her. "Try again."

Sasha pants heavily before she takes another swing towards Ash, on the other side of the field sat Reginald, Elen, Arcturus, and his two cousins alongside Andre. The Blacksmith shared a mug of beer with Elaine and made a joyful toast.

"Jeez, despite being an experienced Heroine of Lescatie; it doesn't look like how she swings a sword," Arcturus commented with pity while shaking his head in disappointment. "Is this how Order Heroes fought against the Mamono's with wild swings and hesitations?"

"It depends how good they can fight, but most that I've seen were not dexterous like Ash or my Father would," Reginald replied before sighing. "But I might think there may be Order Heroes that can fight well like Ash Cyrus himself."

"And I thought Heroes are strong because of the Chief God gave her their blessings." Reginald turned to his left and saw the little Emiyu sat on a log, eating an apple while watching Sasha doing sword lessons with Ash. "Big Sis is good with magic, but big brother Ash is fast that he can jump away from her magic like a grasshopper."

"Oh really? You sound smart for a little girl." Elen smiled while patting the young orphan. "The way what Ash is doing called "Dodging". When he sees a powerful attack that can't be blocked, he will just evade it like rolling away."

"Oh~! That sounds fun!" Lisia beamed. "It's like playing tag so none can touch someone!"

"Y-Yeah, but it's more dangerous," Elaine added with a nervous remark. "You'd be better off to play along with the kids."

"Say, Reginald; are there any jobs back in Horseback Inn?" Arcturus asked.

"Well, I got this." Reginald pulls out a scroll. "Someone is going to reward us for this."

**[Giants in the Gaulian Alps, Immediate help required to quell down the unknown monsters. Reward: 150.000 Gold!]**

"By the lords, fifteen-hundred thousand gold?!" Gerome stood up in shock. "No freaking way! Who's the client paying for that bounty!?"

"It's from a local noble named Yves Bernard, a rich noble in the north of Corse Region," Reginald exclaimed while his eyes gazed down the inscriptions below. "There are a lot of these Quests back on the board. Many adventurers and mercenaries were flocking inside like crazy."

"Poor Sieglinde, the Restaurant of the Catarina's are getting rowdier," Elaina said in pity with a chuckle. "It could be the rewards they were aiming for."

"Probably for Heroes, but I had a gut feeling that this is something bigger than we expected," Arcturus spoke up in concern. "I bet they're going to fight those strange creatures we've fought from the day before, right guys?"

Gerome and Elaine nodded before Elen raised a question. "Wait, you've fought beasts before?"

"Since me, Arcturus, and my brother departed from Ansur from a couple of days ago, yeah," Elaine replied while placing down her wooden mug. "We've fought strange red-eyed knights to some giant walking mushrooms and an oversized hippo."

Gerome then asked. "So what did you guys fought in your journeys?"

"We've encountered a lot of crap in our way," Reginald answered before crossing his arms and thinks of his previous adventures. "First, we encountered a giant rodent named the Beast of Sullyvahn, and the next days after; we fought some Hollows, Giants Crabs, crazy Lycanthropes, and some oversized rabid dogs."

"Wait... you named them?" Arcturus asked while raising his brow.

Reginald sakes his head sidewards before pointing his index finger towards Ash. "No, but that guy knows a lot."

Andre stood up before Ash returned the wooden training swords to the Blacksmith and Lisia brought up a water flask to the exhausted Warrior Nun before Sasha collapsed her knees beside Elaine with heavy breathing.

"Having a hard time with sword training, huh." The Orc stated.

"I didn't expect Ash is skilled in sword fighting," Sasha replied while wiping off her sweat. "He's quite dexterous with the sword, unlike any swordsmen I've seen back in Lescatie. It's quick and precise."

"So far I saw his movements, he only goes for openings," Elen comments while cupping her chin. "The way how he handles his sword is not to be underestimated. He can deflect and parry for a counter-attack like a swordsman from Zipangu could do as such."

"Y-Yeah, he even does a grappling and some weird technique he calls it _Half-swording'_." Sasha groaned while massaging her temples.

"Those are common techniques back in my homeland," Ash spoke up. "We don't usually swing around like jesters on a performance."

"Heh, that's until you have to deal with bigger foes." Andre snarked haughtily. "Then forget those techniques you've learned and swing them around like clubs."

"You.. have a point," Ash said admittedly before turning to Reginald. "So, anything new?"

Reginald nodded before holding up a quest sheet. Upon reading it, Sasha incredulously dropped her jaw and Ash raised his eyebrow in much of his surprise.

"S-Such a huge reward!" Sasha flabbergasted in shock.

"The quest sheet sounds like it calls for desperation," Ash stated with a serious expression. "It could be monsters from my homelands are involved."

...

"So you're leaving for a dangerous quest?" Siegward questioned while Ash prepared the provisional packs attached on Sif. "I'd say, this is about those monsters again, isn't it?"

"Yes and we're heading there," Ash replied before strapping up the packs. "If we don't do something, then there will be consequences that might happen to this town."

"I see, then good luck." Then Siegward raised a thumbs-up before looking up to the others embarking the wagon. "Are you all prepared as well?"

"We're ready, Uncle Sieg," Elen responded with a thumbs up. "We're good to go!"

Ash embarks on top of the Greatwolf before he pats his right hand on Sif's head. Now the giant wolf marched his way through the cobblestone road and heads their way to the Towns entrance. Sieglinde and Jennifer waved their hands a farewell to Ash and his company along with the orphans.

"Don't worry Sasha, I take good care of them!" Sieglinde called out. "Be sure to come back alive!"

"Be careful Sif!" Emiyu cried out loud to Sif. "Please, don't get hurt when you come back!"

_"Hahaha, don't be."_ Sif chuckled amused. _"I've got my fair shares of errands with Sir Artorias."_

"So you do get along with children, huh," Ash smirked behind his helmet. "I wonder what stories you'd like share with your first journey in this world?"

_"Hah, we'll just see Sir Cyrus."_ The Greatwolf replied cockily.

"Well then, Gaulian Alps here we go!" Elaine cried out cheerfully with her fist raised. "Come on Sasha, let's cheer up for the mood!"

"Ehehehe... Y-Yay?" Sasha sulked down with a nervous smile while deep within her, she regretted to join for another dangerous adventure. _'Why am I willingly joining this dangerous quest!?'_

"Don't get lost like the last time," Elen said to Sasha with a tense expression. "Our last quest almost costed your life."

"I-I know, I won't get separated like the last time," Sasha responded before forming an honest confidential smile. "But this time, I will improve myself."

"Hmph... Idiot." Elen muttered while looking away with crossed arms until she forms a smirk. "Make sure you're damn well of it."

...

* * *

**Town of Gerth, Midnight**

The town fell into silence as the residents went off into sleep and some guards light up the lamp posts on every corner of the streets until three suspicious figures wrapped under their cloaks strolled through the entrance without making a sound to wake up the guards before taking a sharp turn to obscure herself under the dark alleyways.

"So this must be the place." Said a girl while forming a malicious grin. "Now, where does the last Heroine of Lescatie up to?"

"I do not know Amara, but we'll find out." Replied the other before putting down her hood, revealing her brown hair, two horns, and a black cap of the Dark Priest. "...Wait, it seems like she's not here nor anywhere."

"What? She left?" Spoke the third cloaked mamono incredulously. "Janice, I thought she would be here!"

"No... but it indicates that she was here before." Janice raised her hand. "I can feel her traces of Hero Mana is still fresh despite our senses are clouded by the wild mana of this Town."

"So that means she's away for a while?" Amara raised her eyebrow in question.

"Oh do not fret." Janice then cupped her cheeks whilst her drowsy eyes are locked to a peculiar path. "I feel some uncanny allies in distress which this road can lead us into."

...

"Welcome to Horseback Inn and... um, how may I serve you?" Sieglinde asked with a concerned expression while pulling up a small notepad and a writing feather.

Inside the restaurant, the entire building that was used to be blaring with jolly music and cheers until it all fell silent. The guests stood away several meters away from the three Dark Priests. One man must know that they're in fact; one of the most dangerous mamonos with powerful magic.

"Oh! I'd like to have a Catarinian Steak!" Janice gazed at her jolly-looking companion. "Only for me."

_'I heard about the local delicacy of this town would make any mamono into a very docile person.'_ Janice sighed thoughtfully. _'I'd guess not to order anything and let Ivy try it out then.'_

"What about you?" Sieglinde turns to Janice. "Would you like to eat or having a drink?"

"No thank you." Janice waved dismissively. "Only my friend here would like to have some."

Sieglinde turned to Amara and waved her hands as well. "No thanks, I'm full as well."

The Waitress cautiously raised her eyebrow before putting her notepad aside and slowly trudged back. "Al~right!... Then it will take thirty minutes for the food to serve."

Amara then leaned closely towards Janice and whispered. "So what's the plan if Sasha Fullmoon comes back?"

The Dark Priest cupped her chin while thinking deeply about a plan until something flickered in her mind within a few minutes later. "Hmm... Oh! I do have one and it's this."

Behind the bar, Siegward and Jennifer quietly observed the three Dark Priests with caution. Their voices and chatters are deaf and silent to their ears, but their body language confirms that they were committing something that might create more harm than simple trouble.

_'You'd better not do anything harmful in this town.'_ Siegward sighed deeply before turning away and took a sip of his Siegbrau. _'Better yet, don't do anything if Ash and company ever comes back.'_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Ends.**


	15. Rebirth of Chaos, Alp Crisis and Disparity.

_Eastern Demon Realm, the city of Everlston._

A peculiar region in the east of the Royal Makai stood a flourishing city; the Regional Capital of Pimor, Everlston. The land is lushed with a vibrant purple-hue atmosphere and was previously an ancient human kingdom. Nowadays, it is a land where diverse species of monster girls and incubi's roamed and the city itself is a massive metropolis like any other demon realm capital cities.

However, this place is not just for ordinary means such as trade and tourism, but it also housed a research facility of the Sabbath which belonged to the White Goat Branch, a department of witches that operates experiments and pursues new inventive ways of magical pieces of knowledge. Including some witches belonging to the Black Goat Branch; a sister department of the Sabbath that specializes in the monsterization of humans, also participated in the experimentation process.

In the research lab within the facility; Shirokuto took the overview to see a group of witches conducting several experiments on a peculiar giant Demon. A Fire Demon was held by the enormous chains in the middle of a ritual site while the beast snarled to the witches with fury and hate in its eyes.

When the Demons of Izalith arrived at the Demon Realm in increasing numbers, the Demon Lord Lilith held an emergency meeting with several regional leaders from the entire Monster Realm to discuss the sudden emergence of out-worldly enemies. But at the same time; several towns and settlements have been overrun by the Izalith Demons at a rapid pace and soldiers of the Demon Lord's Army soon discovered that their weapons were nearly useless and to their horror; their magic is incapable to corrupt these invaders. The only beneficial way to fight back is to kill them, mamono's built with physical strength started to equip themselves with blunt and heavy steel weapons to crush them apart while magic-users start to train themselves to utilize spells that deal with physical damage.

Up to this day, many refugees began to flock their way into fortified Castle Towns for protection. Fortunately, after several days of the invasion; the Monster Girl Army manage to capture an isolated Izalith Demon and brought it over to the city of Everlston to conduct experiments on these out-worldly beasts which could be possible to monsterize them into a Mamono.

"Everything is set!" Called out one of the Witches as they brought in a magical device, an oversized syringe filled with an excess of Mamono mana. "We're ready for the experimentation procedures!"

Shirokuto raised her hand and made a gesture to proceed with their experiment. As the witches that surrounded the test subject moved away before a witch researcher herself injected the needle and pressed the lever to release the substance.

Once the essence of Demonic Energy started to flow within the Fire Demon, the Demon itself couldn't feel anything for mere seconds until its body suddenly convulses wildly. The witches stared at the test subject with anxiety; they knew the energy that powered these beasts are malevolent and out-worldly is something they should need to be careful with the test. Some were against this experimentation to think that no one knows has the slightest clue about the unknown energy and it could bring forth a disastrous result, but Shirokuto decided that their assessment must proceed.

The Fire Demon roared and thrashed around while attempting to free itself from captivity until flames blazed around its body. The witches stood bewildered to witness the unexpected; they've never seen anything happened like that, unlike any other local animals and magical beasts that have gone through their experimentations that went without failure, but their experimentation on their out-worldly test subject could bring out something then they realize. That is until Shirokuto felt an ominous vibe of animosity which emitted from the Demon to abnormal levels.

Then the Fire Demon stopped and lowered its head down. While Shirokuto raised her eyebrow in concern and confusion, the Demon of Izalith felt a surge of energy entering its soul; the soul and the life force of Chaos itself that empowered the Demon have felt the foreign energy that attempted to intrude and alter its vassal into a different entity. The Chaos Flames itself remembered from the time when the Witch of Izalith tried to play God to recreate the First Flames by using the Flame of Life.

The result led to consume her in return and incinerate Izalith whole before transforming the practitioners of Flame Sorceries into twisted demons.

Now, this time that a foreign entity is tempting the Abyssal energy to succumb to Lust and Pleasurable Desires. But the Chaos Flames felt the energy itself is rich, but it was weaker than it realized. The Chaos Flame soon emits its distorted powers of disparity.

In opposition to those happy and lustful desires; there came detestation, indifference, and hatred.

Instead of tempting the distorted flames into the side of the Demon Lord; the Flames of Chaos savagely devoured the Demonic Mana and burn it as fuel for the Chaos to gain immense power. The twisted version of the First Flames has only one desire since its creation; it wanted eradication of anything in its way that dares to control and abuse the Powers of Chaos.

"Tell them to get back!" Shirokuto ordered franticly to the Witches, realizing that she felt an ominous force had emerged from the giant demon, it is unlike anything she had ever experienced in her entire lifetime. "Cancel the test procedures!"

The Witches standing near their test subject backed off in fear once they released the syringe, yet alas, it was too late. The temperature of the testing chamber suddenly raised to the boiling point where the Witches began to scream in agony once they felt the heat itself start to boil their skin apart.

Shirokuto and the other witches who stood beside her witnessed the horrifying scenario before the flames from the test subject exploded with a blazing radiance that burnt the witches who stood too near; into charred scorching heaps.

"By the Gods! What is this?!" Shirokuto trembled in terror before the earth shakes. "Wh-What's going on?!"

As the earth rocked violently, a massive pillar of flames erupted from the test subject and pierced the stony ceilings, it even went through the magic barrier that protected the facility with its abyssal might and pierced the purple heavens.

In the meantime; the citizens of Everslton were doing their normal activities and public sexual intercourse before the earth trembled and saw a massive flaming pillar erupted from the White Goat Sabbath Facility. The citizens grew from curiousness and surprise to their sheer looks of horror and terror.

Shirokuto watched as the flames start to shine brightly with heat which she can feel the sun coming closer to burn her alive. She immediately used her magic to summon a portal to escape before the flames exploded the entire facility and burnt everything that stood in its way into ashes.

The city's residents watched as the incident unraveled; the entire facility blazed itself apart and incinerated nearby areas before the lava of chaos poured out. Then the earth quaked once more at unprecedented levels that some of the tallest buildings of the Metropolis began to crumble.

Thus, the fall of the city was about to commence. From the pillar of fire, lava oozed out and a colossal tree began to emerge from underground. The massive roots sprawled across subterranean grounds and tore down some parts of the borough areas once they submerged from the surface, many residents were unlucky to be crushed underneath the falling debris. The citizens and people who lived in the city outskirts saw the massive tree kept ascending into the skies until its peak reached beyond the clouds as high as the tallest mountain and spreads its massive branches, overshadowing the City of Everlston.

Out from the smoldering lava of hellfire, it gave birth to the Archtree of Chaos.

Once the earthquake has settled, the citizens looked up to the colossal archtree in awe but little did they know; the disaster isn't over yet.

The colossal tree blew a massive gust of shockwaves across the lands before a loud inhuman screech echoed throughout the region from near and far. Then from the roots, countless Chaos Demons began to emerge from the bowels of the Chaos Archtree to slaughter the citizens of Everlston without warning. Some of the Izalith Demons had the appearance of a typical mamono, but they too like their male brethren; have an intent to indiscriminately slaughter the citizens in their way without hesitation, regardless of who they are that isn't one of their kind.

The people of Everlston began to flee in terror for whatever they could. Soldiers of the Demon Lords Army came to hold the Izalith Demons to stop their rampage, but they were outnumbered and some witches utilized their magic to create portals for emergencies to enact an immediate evacuation. But to their horror, some unknown paranormal force suppressed their powers.

"Huh?! Our magic isn't working!"

"What are we gonna do?!"

"Watch out! Something is coming from below!"

The witches from the Shirokuto Sabbath fell on their feet as the earth trembled before a gigantic worm-like monster emerged from the ground. The creature caught one of the witches with its appendages and retreated to the ground with a victim in its jaws. The entire city fell into panic as the Demons of Izalith continued their slaughter. It is a massacre.

From the outskirts of Everlston, Shirokuto observed the city from a distant hillside. She couldn't fathom the horror she is witnessing while hearing roars of demonic monsters and screams of dying citizens. She can see the colossal roots from the archtree began to sprawl further into the outskirts; destroying the walls, wreaking nearby farms, and tore the trading areas apart.

But what made her shocked is that the presence of the thick demonic energy that used to be around had disappeared in a matter of minutes after the initial attack and the purple-hue clouds that have stood for centuries turned to ordinary white and gray like those are typically seen in the human realms. The atmosphere of Everlston has returned to its original pre-Demon Realm state, now a place where horrible monsters roamed.

"This is horrifying... The result of the experimentation to that beast has led into... this." Shirokuto trembled while observing the city from afar. She couldn't comprehend how their experimentation on a foreign entity could cause a disastrous result. She gulped before taking a step back. "I need to warn the Demon Lord and the others!"

Shirokuto waved her hand to summon a portal to the Royal Makai. But in her dismay, the portal couldn't open. After several tries to no avail, the White Goat researcher began to panic when she realized something is wrong; her teleportation magic isn't responding.

"This can't be... Why it isn't working?!"

While trying to activate other alternative teleportation spells, all of it didn't respond to her casts. Shirokuto is horrified that her way back to the Royal Makai is blocked until her thoughts were interrupted once she heard demonic roars from a distance; she spun around and saw countless demons of all shapes and sizes began to roam out from the city gates.

"I need to get out of here." Shirokuto backed away and ran on her heels, going far away from the city as she could. _'I need some alternative ways to communicate with other branches that the results of this experimentation... will be apocalyptic!'_

...

* * *

_Demon Realm, the Royal Makai._

"What? The Demon Realm of Pimor went silent?" Lilith frowned while raising her eyebrow in suspicion. "How? Since when?"

"While I was trying to communicate with Shirokuto through the Magic Mirror, it didn't seem to pick up any magic signal." Kuroferuru cupped her chin in distress. "Even I used my teleportation magic to get there to see the results, but the pathway to the region is obstructed by some unknown force."

Lilith felt something worse had transpired from the neighboring region in the eastern demon realm as if she felt their magic vanished of a sudden. Something like that shouldn't be possible.

"Your highness!" Lilith and Kuroferuru perked up to see a Dullahan marched into the throne room and bowed towards the Demon Lord. "I've brought grave news."

"Grave news?" Lilith felt her heart fell, bad news was extremely rare to be heard in their previous millennium since she ascends the throne until the appearance of these otherworldly beasts was enough to give some bad news and the regional leaders across the Demon Realms were already underway to develop an effective way to counter them. Lilith wrinkled her eyes in concern. "What is this grave news you speak about?"

"From an hour ago, we received news from what happened in the Demon Realm of Pimor." The Dullahan gulped as her face expressed fear. "The eastern demon realm is reverted into its pre-transformation state and the presence of Demonic Energy that flows out from there has ceased!"

"Huh?! That's Impossible!" Kuroferuru speaks up, mortified. ”What happened?”

"Dinella, tell us what exactly happened." Lilith stood up from her demonic throne and glowered down at the Dullahan before crossing her arms. "It is impossible. No foreign adversaries other than the Order of the Chief God is capable of reverting Pimor to its original state."

"The-... The scouts told about a colossal tree from a distance." Dinella replied with a nervous gulp. "They said it is as high as a mountain itself and some say it's even higher. That tree, however, stood on a specific place where Everlston is located."

"A colossal tree?" Lilith raised her eye in suspicion. "But what about the disappearance of the Demonic Energy in that region?"

"Unknown, your highness," Dinella responds. "Our magical communications that connect Pimor were... erratic to say at least."

"Oh, dear... I'm getting worried about Shiro-san!" Kuroferuru trembled anxiously. "She's in Pimor to conduct examinations on that live test subject. It couldn't be a bad coincident that an accident had happened there, right? I mean this just came recently!"

"Something was off... Not too long ago, I felt a massive surge of unknown energy coming from the east." Lilith said before sighing deeply with a troubling look. "I can tell the energy is Primordial, even older before the creation of the world under the Chief God, however, its energy is... Distorted, yet dangerous in unimaginable levels.

Kuroferuru and Dinella looked up to Lilith in worry to see her being troubled, never in their lives had seen the Demon Lord is experiencing serious troubles across the realms of monsters. It indicates very well that the Demon Realm is currently dealing with a much more potent entity than they realized.

"I hope Shiro-san is alright," Kuroferuru sighed deeply while looking down with unease. "This worries me a lot."

...

* * *

_The Kingdom of Gaul, Northern Corse Region._

_..._

Two days have passed since they departed from Gerth; they've finally reached Northern Corse. The region itself is filled with thick snow that covers the entire land and the temperatures around the atmosphere have reached freezing levels. Travelers who went into this region were advised to wear warm clothing and the air itself is dense and hard to breathe.

Sasha is breathing heavily inside the caravan, shivering as the icy winds brushed her soft skin, and can still feel the coldness despite having a thick fur coat and a pair of fur boots. She rubbed her hands to keep the warmth in her blood while on the other hand; Ash and the rest of the group seem fine despite the harsh nature of coldness.

"Brrrr, It's cold!" Sasha shivered while fumbling in her fur coat. "H-How close are we?"

"It looks like we're probably close." Elaine guessed while shrugging off her shoulders. "There are a lot of adventurers coming up the alps."

"Yeah, even an entire brigand of mercenaries is coming through," Arcturus added while staring at a column of marching men-at-arms. "A big reward is surely something for someone that can afford to own a Land."

"Even enough to raise an army or a fleet," Elen added before peeking out to see Ash and Sif. "Looks like those two get along, and a lot of people were staring at him."

Sasha peeks out for a small glimpse to see Ash and Sif were being stared at by many adventurers and mercenaries alike. Even the riders who owned Giant Horses are bewildered to witness a giant wolf in much to their shock and disbelief that a beast can exist.

"Hey, check that out!"

"Is that guy riding on a giant wolf?!"

"That creature has a massive sword on its side?"

"Does it know how to swing a sword?"

"I never knew such a creature exists aside from Giant Horses and Demon Realm Pigs."

Ash and Sif ignored the gossips and silent talks from other adventurers as they move on. The Greatwolf of Anor Londo grew unease.

_'Hmph... Despite they've brought larger beasts with them, I'm truly bothered that my appearance alone has fazed them.'_ Sif shakes his head in disappointment. _'Humans are truly the most complicated beings.'_

"Not that I can argue." Ash sighed before patting on Sif's back. "But you have a point."

As the group continued their path, Ash caught a glimpse of a massive camp in the distance which is surrounded by wooden palisades. Adventurers and Mercenaries flocked through the gates and went through. Ash halted Sif in front of a nervous Gaulian soldier that got caught by an intimidating stare from a Greatwolf. Ash raised the quest sheet before another Guard stepped in and confirms the official stamp of their local lord.

"You may enter." The Guard said before stepping aside.

Once they passed through the gates, Reginald parked the caravan nearby the stables before the rest disembarked. Ash felt a disturbing amount of stares coming from the adventurers themselves. Even some among the mercenaries which Ash noticed were a group of Order Knights watching over him with haughty and smug looks.

"Oh look at that fella, this guy seems to have lacked mana."

"Then how is he alive?"

"Who knows? Probably he must have worshipped a heathen god who bestows him a blessing to suck his life away."

The Order Knights laughed and mocked over the Silver-Blue Knight until Sasha made an angry pout after hearing the Order Knights lauded her Knight with an insult. But Ash waved his hand to Sasha and decided to not mind their business before passing by. Yet he was stopped by one of the Order Knights standing in his way with a flamboyant attitude.

"Oh pardon me for blocking your way; I haven't seen a lady such as thyself with unnatural beauty." An Order Knight bowed gracefully towards Sasha. "Why would a maiden such as you to be assisted by some lowly-ranking Knight? I'm sure that if you stick around like us who hailed from the Order can give you some extraordinary protection~!"

Once the Order Knight began to offer his rose, Sasha flabbergasted as she took a step back. "I-um... uhh..."

"Leave her out of this." Ash interrupts with a stern voice as he gently shoved Sasha behind him, away from the suspicious Order Knight. "She's my acquaintance under my protection."

"Hmm~? A heathen such as you have no right to talk in front of us, the Knights of the Order, who hailed gracefully from the nation of Welspe." The Order Knight replied with an arrogant smug. "You're void of mana... and I am not sure why would a beautiful maiden such as her has chosen you as her Knight..."

"Such talks doesn't pique my ire, fool," Ash replied with a darker tone that sends cold chills through his spine. "I have no time to squabble with your so-called " _Knights_ " on a pitiful errand... I shall take my leave from now on. Good day, sir."

With that, Ash shoved his shoulder against the Order Knight along with Sasha under his arms and led his way. After that, Reginald, Elen, Arcturus, and his two cousins walked past him. The Order Knight seethed in anger before a large shadow cast over him and slowly turned around. Then in his shock; he was met by a pair of giant fiercesome eyes that belonged to a wolf before he fell flat to the ground while the rest of the other Knights backed away from the greatwolf in terror.

_'I advise you to never defame Sir Cyrus, human.'_ Sif glowered at him. _'And even if you try to partake a duel against him shall result in your demise.'_

The Order Knight, who has once having a flamboyant attitude, began to crawl back to his group in fear from the Giant Greatwolf.

"B-By the Chief God, it can talk!" One of the Order Knights stuttered. While anxious, he grips the hilt of his sword, but cautiously not drawing the blade. "I've never heard a massive beast that can talk in the words of men other than the mamono's!"

_'Hmph. Your Knights might be prideful, yet thou has the hearts of fragility.'_ Sif scoffed before turning away. _'But I shall remind you of this warning; it might be not wise for you to partake this quest, the monsters will be different and all of you will die. Farewell.'_

...

Ash and Co. continued their way through the camp whilst looking around. Men were donned in armor and some were accompanied by their mamono partners while human women wore even more questionable attires in much to Elen's dismay.

_'By the Lords! Why do some of them even wear those as armor?!'_ Elen silently gawked in disbelief. _'Even their undergarments have armor plates on it?! It's still doesn't count as armor!'_

"Jeez, these half-naked girls don't seem to be bothered with adequate armor protection despite under the harsh coldness of the alps," Elaine grumbled with an annoyed look while pointing her thumb to the female adventures. "Seeing this makes me puke."

Elen stood appalled after hearing Elain's statements in much to her joy. _'Oh~! Looks like I'm not the only one!'_

Sasha squeezed her hands tightly on Ash's right arm after hearing Elain's opinion in much to her embarrassment, she remembered the Silver-Blue Knight himself had stated that a former Apostle like herself wearing in her old Order outfit would've been seen as a prostitute.

"Sasha, you're squeezing my arm tight," Ash said while tilting his head down to her. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm alright, Ash!" Sasha flustered out a lie while a shade of red appeared on her cheeks. "It's, uh, j-just the cold!"

Arcturus looked around before he caught sight of a big gathering in front of a wooden stage with a podium. Then a man in his mid-40's, wearing in a noble attire with a thick fur coat, came up to the stage with his two armed bodyguards. He clears his throat before speaking out his speech to the Adventurers about the rampaging humanoids that terrorized local towns within the alps and caused the Orc tribes to forcefully migrate elsewhere in massive numbers.

"This crisis must end!" The nobleman, Yves Bernard, called out with his fist raised. "And those who can slay those giant men and their monstrosities to cull down the entire crisis shall be handsomely rewarded as promised in your Quest sheets!"

"OOoooohhh!" The Mercenaries and Adventurers jubilantly raised their weapons and fists into the air.

"One hundred fifty thousand gold, here we go!"

"If we could get them first, then we'll be the richest adventurers in the entire continent!"

"You hear that, men!? One hundred and fifty thousand gold shall belong to us!" A Captain of a Mercenary Brigade yelled out loud in pride before the jubilant cries of his men cheered in agreement. "Onwards!"

With that, the Mercenaries marched their way out from the camp. Ash observed their expressions filled with excitement and greed. Ash couldn't help but tilted his head sideways in disappointment; these people are up against monsters of untold horrors.

He sighed deeply and led his group as the last ones to follow the path where the mercenaries had left off. After a couple of hours have passed, the Adventurers wandered around the snowy alps but they have found none but unbeknownst to them, they were watched by the tall silent humanoids under the whistling snowy winds. Meanwhile, Reginald sensed that something isn't right before looking up to a nearby mountain and saw several shadowy figures standing in a distance until they vanished behind the cold fogs.

"Is something wrong?" Reginald tilted his head toward Gerome. "Looks like you've seen something."

Reginald blinked twice before replying. "It's-"

Before Reginald could finish his sentence, the earth quaked as the rest of the Mercenaries and Adventurers almost stumbled to the ground. Ash stood firmly before looking up to the commotion that is happening amid the snowfield until something arose from the surface; then to his horror, he witnessed massive worms erupted from the mountainous rocks and cliffs. One of the giant worms let out a loud shriek that forced everyone to close their ears.

"Wh-What is that!?" Sasha winced while holding her ears from the abominable scream. "A giant worm!?"

"No... that is-Hrgh!" Ash then stood back as the gigantic worm sends out another loud shriek. "It's a Rockworm!"

After the large monster finished it's shrieking, more Rockworms erupted from the ground and began to snatch the adventurers with their jaws and send them to their deaths while going back underground. The Adventurers stood still as they were dazed and paralyzed after witnessing the horrors before them until another Rockworm sprang up from the surface and swept its entire body, killing many more without warning.

"B-Blasted! These are actual monsters!" A Mercenary Captain cried out loud while raising his Battle Axe. "Charge men! Charge!"

His entire Mercenary Battalion charged into battle against the massive Rockworms with everything they got and the gigantic subterranean monsters retaliated in return. The Adventurers saw the Mercenaries battling the gigantic monsters before they muster up their courage to help them out.

"What are we waiting for!? We have to help them out!" One muscular Adventurer called out while raising his sword. "We've signed up for this! Let's go!"

The Adventurers roared as they charged into the fray, Magic and Arrows hailed upon the Rockworms as the Mercenaries began to gain their ground in the battle. Armed men, women, and mamono's fought side-by-side in their battle against their monstrous foes.

"Alright, let's go." Ash unsheathed his Claymore while Sif drew a massive Greatsword with his mouth. "Let's get rid of them."

Ash charged forth towards a Rockworm that had just erupted from the ground and pounded its jaw to the Silver-Blue Knight, but Ash strafed to the right and jammed his blade against the skull and the Rockworm reared back its head in pain. Then Ash went for the killing blow as he jammed his Claymore once more against the Rockworm's abdomen, killing the giant monstrosity.

In some parts of the battlefield; Arcturus and Elaine raised their Talisman and hurled their Lightning Spears against a couple of Rockworms that tore giant holes into them. Gerome charged one of the Rockworms with his sword coated lightning before jamming his blade into its abdomen and sends sparks of electricity throughout the subterranean monster, the Rockworm shrieked in pain before it fell on its death.

Reginald and Elen strafed swiftly with their agility to avoid the Rockworms lunging and biting attacks before Reginald jumped high into the air and marked one of the Rockworm as his target and put it down to its death by impaling his blade on top of its skull. Elen dodged a spray of acidic substance before lunging in and sliced a nasty gash against the Rockworms' soft underbelly. The Rockworm swung its body in an attempt to crush down the Farron Swordswoman, yet Elen strafed back before the Rockworm smashed its body to the ground before she saw her chance and locked her blade against the gigantic monstrosity, Elen thrust her sword between the eyes and the Rockworm died down with its last wail.

Sasha casts her Spears of Light against a Rockworm, but her magic spears shattered upon contact as it tries to pierce against the hard shells to no avail. Sasha saw the giant worm spun around, it went high and lunged down with its jaw, the Warrior Nun then rolled to the left before the Rockworm would've snatched her alive. Then Sasha saw her chance and charged in; the blade of her Broadsword struck the Rockworm between the eyes and the beast reared back in pain with her flinging on its back, the former Heroine jabbed her blade even deeper until the blood gushed out like a fountain before the giant worm crashed down. Sasha took deep breaths before jumping down from its massive corpse until another Rockworm emerged from the ground in much to her horror.

Fortunately, Sif charged before drawing his massive blade and sliced the Rockworm in half.

"Oh, Thank you, Sir Sif." Sasha sighed deeply in relief. "We need to help them as much as we can."

_'Fret not, Lady Fullmoon. The numbers of Rockworms are faltering.'_ Sif stated while overlooking the Battlefield as the joint forces of Mercenaries and Adventurers put down the Rockworms one-by-one along with the Farron Siblings, the Knights of Sunlight, and Ash Cyrus himself. _'This battle is almost over. Go to a safer place and tend the wounded while there are still some enemies left.'_

Sasha nodded while conveying a face full of determination before leaving. Sif saw the remaining Rockworms emerged and the Greatwolf sprang forth; utilizing its graceful swordsmanship as the Rockworms were cut down into large chunks of flesh. The Adventurers on the battlefield witnessed the Greatwolf and the Silver-Blue Knight with awe-filled eyes glimmered with hope as if the pair were blessed by the gods themselves as an unstoppable duo to these beasts.

"A-Amazing!"

"So that giant wolf knows how to wield a sword after all!"

"That man in armor... could he be the Silver-Blue Knight of Lescatie!?"

"No way, that's him! I saw him in the tavern back in Gerth!"

"The Silver-Blue Knight himself and the Greatwolf of Gerth? Now that's something that can make Heroes out of it!"

Sif leaped and spiraled gracefully into the air then smashed his Greatsword unto the last Rockworm, the battle is over. Mercenaries and Adventurers cried out their victorious cheers. It was a victory, but it came at a huge cost; here were more losses than the Rockworms than anticipated. Many clerics and healers arrived by and grabbed the gravely wounded warriors back to their camps. Sasha sighed in relief that their battle against the Rockworm is over, but the crisis is far from over.

"We've lost so many..." Sasha breathes silently before she kneeled and prayed. "Lest their souls rest in peace."

Ash stood by her while looking over the carnage across the once a bloody battleground and even saw the same flamboyant Order Knight without his helmet lay on a pool of blood among the dead. Ash couldn't help but tilted his head in pity, he sheathed his Claymore on his scabbard before Sif came along with Reginald and Arcturus.

"Damn, this quest is not something we've expected," Arcturus said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Now we've fought giant worms, I guess there's more to come."

_'Indeed. Thou and thy fellow Knights shall be prepared.'_ Sif concluded before raising his ears, overlooking the cold foggy valley beyond. _'The worst to come is beyond of thy league. Only warriors of the greatest skills and wits should overcome such a challenge of great odds. Then I'm expecting much from you, young knight.'_

"Huh, thanks for reminding us, Sif." Arcturus remarks with a determined mood. "But as of right now, we're not fighting for the money that we just picked up in the Inn... we'll just make our duty to end this crisis."

"That's what the Knights of Sunlight are for." Elaine came up to Arcturus with a smile with cross arms. "In a midst of crisis, the people relied more on us across the frontiers."

"Hey, Everyone!" Ash turned around as the two followed by and saw Elen carrying a bundle of Titanites and held up one large titanite shard in her hand. "I've got something, those large Worms dropped these stones, and there's a bunch of them laying around!"

"Well, that's good news." Ash smiled behind his helmet before looking to the three Knights of the Sunlight. "It seems like the five of you would like to reforge your weapons, I can make them stronger using those stones."

"How? I mean there's no nearby blacksmith in the camp." Reginald said with a puzzled look.

"Don't worry, I've got a Weapon Smithbox," Ash replied. "Just in case if there's a need for upgrading weapons."

_'Since there's no bonfire in this world, teleportation between places isn't accessible.'_ Ash's thoughts remarked. _'Even instant repair. I've relied on_ _my repairbox for months. But somehow, I still have the Large Embers somewhere in my inventory.'_

...

* * *

_Demon Realm Nation of Lescatie_

"Oho~? Your Fallen God send her adherents to capture the last Heroine?" Druella raised her eyebrow with an amused expression. "And then she sends you as a messenger to me for acquiring my assistance?"

"Indeed, the Fallen God needed more fighters in the Fallen Tower in case if he comes to rescue her," Daria replied with a troubled tone. "She's becoming more... Paranoid to say at least."

"Paranoid? From who?" Druella crossed her legs and her arms together with an intrigued look. "Gods who've been siding with us doesn't have to fear about anything."

"Actually, The Goddess of Death herself send a message to our Deity," Daria explained as she nervously stirred her fingers. "It is a warning, a prophecy that the Fallen God will die under the hands of the dreaded Silver-Blue Knight if she dares pursue to corrupt Sasha Fullmoon."

Once Druella heard this, she widened her eyes in disbelief. The Fallen God will die under the hands of a mortal? Such words were unheard of, even though Fate has always been at the side of Monsters and even to the Demon Lord herself. As a Lilim and the Gods themselves can change their fates for whatever they please. But Hel, the Goddess of Death, who foretold the Fate of the Fallen God is truly dark and foreboding which sends a cold chill through Druella's spine.

"Impossible... no human can alter their own fate... but let alone Artos himself," Druella muttered before cupping her cheeks in deep thought. "Is there a way to prevent this cruel fate?"

"N-No, the Banshee tells that it is... somewhat inevitable." Daria trembled while looking down as tears suddenly appeared on her eyelids. "It would have been a better option to leave Sasha Fullmoon, but our Deity has her desire and couldn't abandon such duty!"

Druella fell silent as the dark angel broke down into tears. She couldn't fathom the inevitable Fate of the Fallen God is now a serious issue in the realm of Pandemonium. The fourth borne princess, who always knew that Fate has been on their side, now doubt at such consequences that would've been impossible.

_'This can't be... this shouldn't be possible!'_ Druella expressed her concerned look while she felt an amount of pressuring anxiety that weighed around her. _'How can such one unblessed mortal can turn the tides?'_

Druella let out a deep breath and leaned back on her throne, straightened. "Very well, I shall send the Fallen Heroes to your aid."

"You... You will?" The Dark Angel slowly perks up with eyes filled with hope. "Th-Thank you! The Fallen God shall bless you for your call of aid!"

The Fourth Borne smiled before Daria vacated the throne room. Once the fallen adherent closed the doors, the entire hall went silent, and only she is the only person in this very room. Druella glowered down and thinking deeply about the person which the Fallen God greatly fears.

"Ash Cyrus, Knight of Astora." She muttered his name. "Just... who are you?"

...

* * *

_The Underworld._

Inside the ominous-looking throne room of the Goddess, a silver cup filled with magic essence fell to the floor. The Banshees watched as the Goddess of Death fell on her knees.

"Beloved Goddess! What is wrong!?" One of the elder banshees came up to the Goddess and helped her up. "What did you see?"

"It's... no... that fool," Hel spoke up with a shaking tone as she felt her fingers trembled. "There are no alternative ways to prevent her death... it is truly inevitable!"

"Th-The Fallen God herself?" The Elder Banshee spoke and the Goddess nodded in reply in much to her horror. "My Goodness, this is horrible."

"But how can that be?" Another Banshee asked anxiously. "There are no fated mortals who can overturn the impossible odds, other than you could decide it!"

"No... there is another." Hel slowly spoke up before swallowing a lump through her throat. "There is another one that can decide its fate and it is hindering us from preventing it."

The Banshee widened her eyes in incredulity before asking. "Then what is the one that can decide fate?"

"In my vision... I've witnessed that... that ” _thing_ ”... it is old as time itself, a creator and destructor." Hel continued as her tone trembled. "It is of light and darkness... An amalgamation of disparity that can alter any sort of reality. This _thing_ is even more distorted and powerful enough that even me as a Goddess... is nothing more but a small bean compared to it."

"And what is the description of... that _thing_ looked like?" The Banshee asked once more.

"All I saw... is a Flame," Hel replied. "It possessed tremendous powers beyond my Leagues."

The Banshees grew silent and felt coldness as never before. Despite in the Underworld; for the first time in their lives, they've never experienced foreboding dread and malignant coming from elsewhere

"Its power can decide for the Fates of Gods," Hel concluded with dreadful eyes. "And it resides within... that wretched Knight."

...

* * *

**Chapter 15: Ends**


	16. Lothric Underground and the Outriders

* * *

_Kingdom of Gaul, Northern Corse._

...

"Wow! My sword looks more polished than ever before!" Sasha stared down on her blade shimmering with an awe-filled expression. "But I felt that it is radiating with more energy than I imagined. Then is this what Titanite can do? Empowering weapons?"

"Mhm, although, I can't feel anything from the Titanite Ores," Ash replied while packing up with Smithbox into his bottomless box. "I've heard stories that Sorcerors can feel the powers that are imbued into these stones and they variate in different elements."

"You mean there are more of them?" Sasha raised her eyebrows astonishingly before looking up to him. "Tell me what kind of Titanite would you like to tell me?"

"Tell? Hm, I do have one different variant, just for a moment." Ash reached his hand into his Bottomless Box before pulling out a glittering white chunk. "Here for example is a White Titanite Chunk."

Ash then smiled as he was struck with nostalgia in mind while looking down over the White Titanite Chunk, It has been a long time since he left Lordran after he was incinerated by the First Flames and hadn't seen different Titanite variants upon his visit to Lothric. He slowly handed the chunk over to Sasha, then upon taking the tiniest bit of physical contact with the stone; she felt her spine shivered tremendously and nearly dropped the Chunk. Her eyes widened in shock and her senses couldn't fathom the power which radiates from the White Titanite Chunk as if she was holding a divine object.

"Th-This can't be..." Sasha uttered in disbelief in much to Ash's confusion. "This stone alone holds too much divine power... and such power itself could rival the Gods themselves..."

"Well... it is said that Titanite was a gift from the Gods," Ash explained the lore while crossing his arms. "The Blacksmith God is responsible for creating them and bestowed such stones to the practitioners of Blacksmithing, then they create powerful weapons for any skilled warriors in need."

"Th-They allowed them to forge weapons out of it, even for Humans!?" Sasha gawked in incredulity. "It sounded like making a weapon out from these stones is similar to a hero weapon that was blessed by the Gods and yet you wield such weapons without a blessing of a deity!"

"Well... it only makes the weapon itself stronger than a conventional one," Ash replied before smiling mischievously. "Sure, you might be a Hero. But you can tell that I'm way far ahead."

"Uh? Hey! What makes you even better than Heroes!?" Sasha fumed with her finger points accusingly towards him. "You might be a Mercenary despite being a Knight, but that doesn't mean that you're anyways fated by the divinities of these lands!"

"Oh~? Do tell, then why am I a hero of Oolacile?" Ash said mocked back, amused. "Or in some cases to say at least that how many times I've saved you in our journeys?"

"Hmph!" Sasha pouted while trembling with her flustered cheeks before she pitifully slammed her fists against his chest. "Argh! I hate you!"

Ash stood with a small chuckle, he couldn't help but felt a nervous sweatdrop on his forehead before he tilts his head around and saw Arcturus, Elen, and Elaine standing next to the entrance of their tent with bewildered looks on their faces.

"...Okay, Ash, what's going on here?" Elaine asked while raising her eyebrow.

"Well, nothing special about it," Ash replied with a smile while waving his hand. "Just a little quarrel, nothing unusual."

"Oh... o-kay but looks like she needed some comfort." Elen points out.

Ash tilts his head back and looks down to Sasha, hugging him with his right arm in much to his surprise and confusion.

" _*Sniff*_... M-Meanie... Idiot... " Sasha uttered with a pouty expression while on the verge of tears. "I hate you for telling me those words as if I were your damsel in distress... but I'm a Hero for crying out loud!"

 _'Well... enough of this'_ Ash deeply sighed before gently pats her on the head. "It's alright Sasha, I didn't mean to say anything harm."

"It's like a lovers quarrel going on," Arcturus whispered to Elaine before she almost burst out her laugh.

Once they settle down their small dispute, the group went out of their tent before Gerome came alongside Sif and Reginald.

"Alright, is everyone prepared?" Gerome asked before receiving a few nods. "Great! The news just came in recently from other Adventurers."

"What news?" Elen asked with a muffle behind her red scarf.

"Hours ago, scouts have located some sort of a hidden civilization underneath the mountains," Reginald explained. "They say that it's full of large dungeons, traps, and monsters."

 _'Then these monsters came from those places.'_ Sif stated. _'I suggest we'll come along with other mercenaries, they're forming themselves an army to mount an expedition.'_

"Right," Gerome nods to Sif before turning to the group. "Also, there are rumors of unique and exotic items were found in those ruins, bet we gotta step in and get ourselves a bonus!"

...

Four hours later since the adventurers had marched into the mountain passage and passing through the bloody battlefield that was left off since the day ago. Sasha covered her nose in nausea with a cloth after seeing the decaying corpses of men and monsters laying on the ground, she could see some mercenaries and adventurers alike are picking up weapons and items from the dead bodies. She couldn't help but watch these fellow men and women are disrespecting the dead, but they're desperate. Some adventurers fled from the camp after their battle against the Rockworms out of fear, but many knew if there is nothing to solve the crisis, Gaul will soon fall as long as these new monsters continuously appear.

At the end of the mountainous passageway, the Captain of the Mercenary Battalion raised his hand to order his men to stop in front of a massive cavern before he stood back once he felt the earth shakes.

Out from the darkness, they've witnessed a massive spider-like being crawled out and emits eerie clicking sounds.

"Men! Arrows!" The Captain cried out an order.

The Mercenaries raised their bows high before unleashing a hail of arrows into the air and fell upon the beast. Then it was followed up by a group of Spellcasters send a wave of spells before the massive beast was reduced into a chunk of flesh.

"Ash... do you know what that thing is?" Sasha asked curiously.

"A Deep Accursed... a giant hybrid between an Arachnid and a Lychantrope," Ash replied with an explanation. "Probably one of Sulyvahns deadly experiments. Their breaths can produce a yellowish-colored mist and those are extremely dangerous when you breathe in."

"Eh?! How dangerous can it be?" Sasha asked while trembling in fear. "Is it poison?"

"Much more worst than that," Ash replied stoically. "Anyone who breathes their thick mist for a bit too long means instant death."

After the Deep Accursed has been taken down, the Mercenaries and Adventurers continued their expedition by going through the deep caverns. On their way down through the massive tunnels, they encountered several more corpses that were likely belonged to lost travelers and mamono's. Once they reached the end, the entire army gawked at the sight of a massive castle that is surrounded by ruins.

Armed men, women, and mamono's went down the path through the stairways. When Ash and his group reach the end of the tunnels, the Silver-Blue Knight stood in shock before a loud gong-like tone was heard from all places as the Adventurers have the same reaction. All stood in shock and wonder where the sound came from, then large transparent alphabets appeared out of thin air.

**_Dungeon Castle of Lothric_ **

"That... can't be..." Ash uttered in disbelief. "This place shouldn't be here."

"Ash? What's going on?" Arcturus then asked worriedly. "It looks like you knew this place."

"That place..." Ash then swallowed a lump through his throat. "That's Lothric Castle."

Upon hearing his words, Elen and Reginald widened their eyes in incredulity before looking up to the castle. They remembered the stories of their father who had ventured into the Kingdom of Lothric which was supposed to be a children's tale when they were kids. Once the Mercenaries led the Adventurers through the bridge, they've suddenly heard a large screech. From afar, the head of a Wyvern with its elongated neck waved behind the walls before sending another screech into the air. Then in all of a sudden, the "dead" corpses, ranging from simple footsoldiers to Lothric Knights and Winged Knights began to rise from their slumber before they attacked against the mercenaries without warning.

The Adventurers unsheathed their weapons and retaliated in response to their daring clashing against the undead.

"There are even Hollows in this place," Reginald remarks before drawing his greatsword. "Ash, any plans?"

"We have to take them out and secure the bridge," Ash responded while unsheathing his broadsword. "Come on, let's move!"

...

"Arg! take this you beast!"

"John, to your right!"

"They're everywhere! Get in position!"

"Almira! Quick, I need a weapon!"

In the midst of the battle, mercenaries pushed themselves deeper after taking out the hollows one by one before they could get near the gates of Lothric Castle, the first mercenaries finally reached the final parts of the bridge, however, another gigantic being fell from the top of the gates and landed in front of the mercenaries. The men gawked at the giant in horror before they were decimated by its large stony Axe. Many adventurers caught the sight of the massive beast and fell back.

"By the Gods! It's massive!" One of the mercenaries cried out while pointing up to the giant. "We need spellcasters to take it out!"

Several Spellcasters stepped forth and began to chant their spells, however, their castings came in an abrupt once the large beast spews out massive boulders from its mouth; taking many lives of Sorcerers and Mages. Fortunately, the Greatwolf Sif leaped into battle and drew his Sword before the gigantic demon charged with its stone Axe, but it missed the Greatwolf once Sif strafed to the side and leaped high the air and smashed the blade of the Berenike Greatsword against the head.

Soon, the large Demon crumbles and fell to the ground, thus the Adventurers cheered jubilantly. Ash came to Sif's alongside Sasha before the Warrior Nun looked over the crumbled remains of the lifeless demon.

"Ash... what was that giant beast?" Sasha asked.

"That's a Stray Demon... I thought I've killed the last one in Lothric." Ash explained before putting his sword back in his scabbard. "But as of right now... we need to get going."

"Men! Secure the bridge and none of these monsters interfere our only way out!" A Mercenary Captain cried out.

"YES SIR!" The Mercenaries responded with a salute.

In the aftermath of the battle, the Adventurers send out their reconnaissance teams to scale the high walls of the underground city for further observation. Clerics and Healers came to treat the wounded while the newcomers arrived several hours later, they consist of several teams of Archeologists and Explorers. Upon their arrival within the underground civilization, they were awed by the sight of how massive the entire place is filled with untapped knowledge and riches of an unknown civilization.

"Can you read what these scriptures on the wall say?" An explorer asked an Archeologist who stood by his side while looking over a stone sign filled with scribbles.

"I... haven't seen these scriptures before." The Archeologist replied. "It's completely an unknown language."

As they passed on, the Adventurers watched their backs in case of a monster ambush. Sasha took a glimpse of the stone sign and became puzzled, none of the scripts she can understand.

"It's filled with scribbles," Sasha stated while raising her eyebrows. "I.. couldn't understand a single word from this."

"It says Lothric Castle, Southern District." Ash translated which caught Sasha by surprise. "That means this may lead to the entrance of Vordt."

"Oh~! I didn't know that you can read what it says!... Wait, who's Vordt?" Sasha asked while becoming nervous. "It's a person, right? It couldn't be any means a monster."

Ash sighed at her, she couldn't be so wrong if she were to meet those kinds of massive outrider knights.

"Vordt is an Outrider Knight from the Boreal Valley," Ash explained before tilting down to her with a blank stare behind his helmet. "Before I arrived in Lothric Castle, he was changed into a hideous beast."

"Ugh! Now you tell it!" Sasha said it out loud while trembling in fear with teary eyes. "We're going to face much more dangerous monsters, aren't we?"

Ash stood silent for a mere second before replying. "I'm afraid so."

...

In the other parts of the city, Elen, and Arcturus looked around the deserted areas of Lothric. The Dhampir sighed deeply while looking over the place filled with empty husks of Lothric Knights, impaled with spears, swords, and other sharp objects.

"Jeez, a battle must have going on over here," Elen stated while picking up a Knights helmet and blew off the dust.

"By the looks of it, a civil unrest must have happened," Arcturus exclaimed while cupping his chin. "Their armor was rusted beyond recognition and covered in dust... therefore, it's been a very long time since it happened."

"But I wonder myself... how tall do these people get?" Elen asked. "I faced one back in the bridge and they're tall as heck. Like giants, if you ask me."

"How should know about that?" Arcturus raised his eyebrow in question before turning around and saw a lone wooden chest sitting in the middle of a dark alleyway. "Oh hey, look! There's a chest!"

Elen spun around and curiously watched Arcturus heading for the wooden chest. But the sight of that chest gave her some unnerving aura of animosity and questioned herself that why is there a chest in the middle of a dark alleyway? She had a feeling that something isn't right, Elen followed Arcturus before he opened the wooden chest. And thus, from curiosity to horror, he saw long sharp teeth and two large arms emerged.

"Wh-What the-!"

Arcturus tried to draw his sword, but the monster grabbed his entire torso until the chest itself widely opened its mouth.

"H-Help!"

Arcturus couldn't help but flail helplessly, but fortunately, a sharp blade whisked through and sliced the monster's arms apart before the Knight of Sunlight fell to the ground.

"Damn! that hurts." Arcturus groaned while getting up. "Th-Thanks Elen."

"That wasn't me," Elen uttered before looking up to the individual who saved Arcturus. "It was that guy."

Arcturus spun his head around and saw a man, wearing his armored vest with a red cloak. But that's not all, one of the most intriguing things of all is the massive curved greatsword he is carrying on his shoulders.

"You gotta beware of Traps, Knight of Sunlight." The Red-Cloaked Mercenary spoke. "There are a lot of sketchy things around this place that might cost yer' head."

"Th-Thank you, I'm Arcturus and..." Arcturus then paused when he saw an insignia on his shoulder pauldron; depicting a cross-section of two eastern scimitars. "Wait, that insignia... You're a Swordsman from the Carthus Tribe!"

"Hmph, it appears that you're well informed. That said, my tribe is known to be the closest allies to your family, young knight." The Swordsman smiled before helping Arcturus to get up. "The name's Junayd, just some wandering Sellsword from the Desert."

"I'd never expect a Carthus Mercenary to be here out from all places." Ellen expressed her astonishment while placing her hand on both hips before glancing at him with a questionable look. "Let me guess, you're here for the bounty as well?"

"It wasn't my first intention; After I got away from Lescatie to Gaul due to a failed Order reclamation. I've found some sheet of bounty in Gerth." Junayd explained before crossing his arms. "One hundred and fifty thousand gold sounds quite a lot and ridiculous. Yet I had a gut feeling that I was drawn into it and I don't know why."

"Ye~ah... Possibly due to the rewards." Ellen said before expressing her smug glance.

But as the environment went silent, a tall figure arose behind Elen unbeknownst to her. Arcturus caught the sight of a tall, armless monster before he pushed Elen aside. The Mimic dived down with its jaw open but missed its prey.

"Stay back!"

Junayd warned while drawing his greatsword and slashed the Mimic in half. The monster made its dying howl as it fell backward, hitting against the solid ground. The monster's corpse lies motionless on the ground before the body dissolved itself as ashes raised in the air and black liquid oozed from the body. Arcturus and Elen covered their noses from the horrible stench emitted from the corpse until Arcturus noticed a small glimpse of a shining object.

"Hey, there's something in this creature." Arcturus carefully reached his hand and dived into the monster's innards.

"Eww," Elen groaned in disgust. "Seriously? Keep your hands away from me once you're done picking up something."

Arcturus slowly pulls up his hand and revealed an unusual object before holding up a shining medium-sized yellow gem, glimmering with radiance.

"Woah... Look at this!" Arcturus uttered as his eyes widened in awe. "Some sort of gem with a worth of fortune!"

"Or probably we should hand that thing to Ash," Elen stated in curiosity. "He knows what that thing might behold."

...

* * *

_Town Of Gerth, Residential District._

...

 _"So Sasha Fullmoon isn't in Gerth but went away in a Quest with the Silver-Blue Knight,"_ Janeline spoke from the other side of the Magic Mirror with a dissatisfied look. _"You could've arrived in that Town earlier, then what took you so long?"_

"Pardon us for being late, Janeline," Janice apologized with a heartfelt expression. "It was those monsters that intercepted our way while heading to the town."

 _"Ugh, it's always *TSSHK!* those monsters..."_ Janeline groaned while massaging her temples. _"So, by the way, *TSSHK!* have you manage to find their residency?... Also, what's going on with the magic mirror? It shouldn't act it this way."_

"Well, it's due to the high concentrations of Wild Mana running around this place that is intercepting the communications," Janice replied with a nervous sweat rolling down her forehead. "However, It feels like I'm getting nauseous every time I got out with the other priests."

When Janice turns around, she saw Amana knitting a sweater with a ball of black wool while the other Dark Priest, Ivy, groaning on top of her bed in boredom.

"And Ivy isn't much doing well," Janice said plainly while looking over her. "She didn't pray in the morning for the Fallen God with us.

"I'm bored~!" Ivy yawned. "When is there the next menu in Horseback Inn?"

"... Ivy should've been warned about the town's local food." Amana sighed in pity.

Janice ticked her eyes up in displease before turning around to the magic mirror. "While we searched for the building where Sasha Fullmoon lives, it seems there is not one single soul living is present."

 _"I thought the orphans they've brought from Lescatie should've been there."_ Janeline raised her eyebrows in confusion. _"Our plan would have been easier if you could find them and monsterize them in the case as a distraction."_

Janice shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows? We couldn't find them since the Town's mana is covers everything."

...

Meanwhile within the Catarina Household.

"Alright kids, here's how you peel the onions." Siegward demonstrated while holding up an onion before peeling the skin off. "Remember, don't get your eyes too near. It will get irritating."

"Uuuh~! My eyes are getting sore!"

"Me too!"

The two orphans, Noah and Cynthia tried to hold their tears while peeling down the Onions as the rest of the Orphans did their working activities around the kitchen. Mira, the young bear mamono was being held up by Siegward's son, Siegmeyer, while carrying a small vial of salt.

"Alright, gently put the salt in," Siegmeyer said before the mamono toddler shakes a pinch of salt into the Marinade. "Very good, now let Emiyu mix the marinade sauce before we can prepare the chicken."

"So when will big sis and big bro come back?" Lisia asked curiously to Siegemeyer. "I can't wait to see Sif and the others share their new amazing adventures!"

"Well Lisia, Northern Corse is a bit far away from Viola Region," Siegemeyer replied with a warm smile. "It will take a few days or a week until 'till their Quest is finished."

"A few days?" Ralph said out loud in disbelief. "Aw, man! That's way too long! I want to hear more of Sif's stories and Uncle Siegward is busy."

"Oh don't fret there, young lad," Siegward laughed haughtily. "At least there's the ye' olde Andre. He has some amazing untold stories, which traced back to the Ancient Era of Lordran."

"But big bro Ash hasn't finished his story about Lordran." Mary pouted while peeling the potatoes. "I mean he's about to say the part about the Iron Golem in Sens Fortress!"

"Yeah, But I'm excited to hear more about Iron Tarkus of Berenike when he comes back!" Ralph added with a grinning smile.

...

Janeline raised her eyebrow curiously with arms crossed. _"So I presume they were sent under protection of their allies."_

"We didn't know that they're very well aware of us," Janice replied in distraught while looking down. "This makes our plans a bit too difficult and we need to come up with something to do distractions."

 _"Then you have to think,"_ Janeline said calmly. _"Maybe you can corrupt some Townsfolk to do your job."_

"It's impossible, It will bring the attention of the Onion Knight of Gerth," Amana replied while tilting her head sideways in disagreement. "I've heard that he easily spotted an infiltrating Demon by simply smelling off from her human disguise and knocked her down with a wooden mug, no less!"

"Wait, does that mean he can smell our disguise as well?" Janice asked Amana with a worrying expression.

"I... don't think so, but it might be possible," Amana said anxiously. "I've heard about this town's history that he alone had beaten up Mamono's in their disguises before and threw them out of town. So we should be wary of him."

"Alright, noted." Janice nodded before turning back to Janeline. "So is there any news from the Pandemonium?"

 _"The last time I've communicated with the Fallen God, Our beloved Followers and their husbands are gathering up into the Fallen Tower,"_ Janeline replied before explaining more of the recent events. _"The Unholy Adherents will be also assisting us and even some Fallen Heroes from Lescatie are there as well to help us capture the Silver-Blue Knight."_

"That's a lot! But why does the Fallen God needed that much?" Janice questioned with eyes wide open, incredulously. "It's just one man against an army full of strong mamono like ourselves!"

 _"I know but the Silver-Blue Knight is unlike any other human, even the strongest of our kind couldn't be able to put him down and were killed without even hesitating,"_ Janeline proclaimed with a determined look. _"But I hate to say this; the Fallen God is growing more afraid of him and we, the Disciples of the Fallen, must do whatever we can."_

"But how can a mortal like him strike fear into our God?" Janice asked while scratching the back of her neck in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Who knows, but I think the Fallen God will speak some words if the time comes," Janeline replied, staying determined while under tense pressure. "So we can get our answers from whatever the reason she has."

...

* * *

_Dungeon Castle of Lothric_

...

"By the Chief God, this sword is really heavy." A Mercenary spoke while trying to hold up a Lothric Knight Greatsword next to a corpse of a Lothric Knight. "I wonder how these guys wield them like feathers?"

"It's because they were taller?" To his left, a female mercenary replied with an annoyed look. "But as far as I can say; these guys are giants."

Around the Castle City of Lothric, mercenaries and adventurers toured around the ruins while encountering dozens of Hollowed Knights and Beast roamed the place. Some individuals ended up finding magical items and artifacts of unknown powers as some unlucky dungeon crawlers ended up being devoured by the dreaded bloodthirsty Mimics.

"Alright everyone, beware of opening chests," Spoke up a Knights errand to his group. "You gotta hit them if they were real or fake, don't get deceived by their appearance alone!"

Meanwhile, Ash and Sasha stumbled into another area filled with corpses of impaled Lothric Knights and Winged Knights. Sasha felt tension once they stepped in and becoming even warier about the corpses.

"Don't worry, they're empty," Ash said as Sasha stick close to his back. "These suits of armors had corpses once before turning into ashes."

"Say, Ash... You said you've been in this place before," Sasha asked while expressing sadness. "Can you tell me what happened here?"

"As I knew, this place isn't always here in the underground and Lothric is a kingdom near the oceans... it must have been the work of the distortion, " Ash explained before glancing down to Sasha. "Also, remember that I've told you about the Curse? This is what it did to the people."

"Wait... you mean it did all of this? By the Curse that you've talked about?" Sasha stated in disbelief and Ash nodded in reply. "How... awful."

Ash remained quiet before kneeled to the ground and picked up a rusted Lothric Knight Helmet while reminiscing his past. "In my lands, if a Kingdom was struck by the curse, people who died without their purpose fulfilled became undead."

"Undead... you mean a Zombie or..." Sasha then looks up to Ash with a questionable look. "A hollow?"

"Yes, but Hollows and the Undead may differ from each other." Ash began to describe. "The Undead were much saner than Hollows and still keep their humanity."

"Oh?... So they remain human?" Sasha asked in much to her surprise. "Then there must've been friendly ones... right?"

"Well, it's really hard to say, their personalities as Undead may vary. You'll get lucky if you find one undead that's really supportive." Ash asserted with a small chuckle. He may have been as undead and remembers in his first encounter with the Undead Merchant, Solaire, and others who went into their pilgrimage in Lordran and Lothric. "But they will die and fade away once they've completed their fulfillment, but sometimes they will turn hollow even if their purpose has come to an end."

"So what makes Hollows different from an Undead?" Sasha asked once more.

"Hollows are still undead, but they're undead that turned insane while their souls are relinquished within the pits of despair," Ash answered with a grim expression behind his helmet. "Without hope and lost all-purpose, they'll become much more primal and dangerous towards anyone who gets near... like that one over there."

When Ash raised his finger and pointed at something behind Sasha. When she slowly turns around with a curious glance before she jumped back in shock while covering her mouth from screaming. From what she saw is a tall Hollow in a distance, wearing in its plain clothing and aimlessly wandering with it's dark hollowed eyes staring upwards. She can hear the faint groans it made until it walked away to another area, not noticing the couple nearby.

"M-My goodness... that truly scared me." Sasha slowly breathed out. "So people can become into... that?"

"Not everyone, but many received the curse after death," Ash concluded. "But your people are lucky by not getting afflicted from the plague of the Undead Curse."

"I... guess, this curse is terrifying indeed," Sasha said in acknowledgment before looking around the gloomy atmosphere of the ruins. "But why did it happened?"

"Well... have you remembered the stories of legends I've talked about? The Age of Ancients?" Ask spoke before Sasha nodded. "When the First Flames began to dwindle, the Gods became absent and darkness soon began to take its roots... so the curse had spread throughout the entire lands."

The Sasha gulped in distress. "So all of this... the arrival of horrific monsters and undead... could be related to the Curse?"

"No... It's different and the Curse isn't capable of doing such abnormalities." Ash replied with a deep breath. "There are shifts of realities and different worlds colliding with this realm through time and space."

"D-Different worlds!?" Sasha's eyes went wide. "Other than I knew about, exists!?"

"Yes, and it's doing this without warning anyone." Ash nodded in reply. "You'll come across an unknown place without knowing and being affected by it... like this place."

"I see." Sasha looks up to him, astonished. "But despite the horrible things that are happening around us... there must have been wonderful things to discover."

"Like for what example?" Ash raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"I mean... there's Sif for example, he's a Greatwolf that's not known around the Continent and a powerful ally we have!" Sasha beamed as if her spirits went high with hope. "Then we discovered magical ores such as those Titanite and many more! Isn't that great? We could probably use it to fend ourselves from the Demon Lord!"

"I... do think there's something that we could do against the Demon Lord," Ash replied uncertainly while shrugging off his shoulders. "I've seen many types of Demons, but a Demon Lord in the Royal Makai is hardly a demon after all."

"Hey, Ash!"

Ash then perks up and turned around to see Elen came up alongside Arcturus and another foreign mercenary which strikes a familiar resemblance of a certain Sellsword Mercenary who came out from the Desert.

 _'A Sellsword Mercenary?'_ Ash raised his eyebrows in surprise. _'Didn't expect to see one coming here.'_

"Look what we've got!" Elen handed out a radiating gemstone into the air. "Could you tell us what this rock is? I'm sure you're familiar with this kind of stuff."

"Ooh~! It's so pretty~!" Sasha beamed in awe while looking over the gemstone before widening her eyes incredulously. "But as far as I can tell... wait... isn't this stone filled with divine power!?"

"Huh?" Elen's face suddenly expressed her surprise and confusion while looking down at the gemstone. "Divine... power?"

"That is an Old Radiating Lifegem," Ash answered while taking a step forward to examine the glimmering object for a closer look. "These gems are well-known and commonly to be found in the Ancient Lands of Drangleic, but I'd never expected to see one here."

"Lifegem?" Sasha raised an eyebrow in question. "Then what are they used for?"

"I've never used a Lifegem, but I read it from a Book. It's used for healing wounds for an emergency," Ash explained. "If you crush it with your bare hand, it's energy will help you mend your wounds in no time."

"Oh~! So it's like a Divine Blessing?" Sasha glowed in excitement.

"Similar to it, but unlike the Divine Blessing; it won't cure poison or toxic effects," Ash answered before turning his attention to the Sellsword. "And also... who is this person?"

"I am Junayd, a Sellsword from Carthus." Junayd introduced himself with a fist placed on the right side of his chest. "And you must be the Silver-Blue Knight of Lescatie, I've heard stories about you from the mouths of travelers."

"So I've been told," Ash said amused before greeting the Carthus Sellsword. "Ash Cyrus, It's a pleasure to meet you."

"A Carthus Mercenary... I'd never expected to meet one here," Sasha spoke out loud in awe before Junayd turns his attention before and Sasha stepped back, feigning her fidgeted expression. "Oh, ah... p-pardon me. I'm Sasha and... I-I haven't seen a Mercenary hailing from Carthus in my life."

"Hmm... by the looks in your eyes, you do seem like someone who hailed from the Lands of the Order." Junayd smugged while crossing his arms. "I know any person who hailed from the Order has never seen a Carthus Mercenary in person."

"But aren't you guys everywhere around the continent?" Arcturus pointed out in question. "I mean, your tribe is known for its great monster-slaying capabilities."

"Indeed, we are everywhere. But we are very few and rare in the Order nations such as Welspe and Valaria," Junayd replied before sighing in disappointment. "In fact, their Church isn't fond of us and claimed we were stealing their glory from their so-called _"Heroes."_."

"Wh-What?! Why you-mmff!" Sasha began to speak out in much to the displease of his words that offended her, but Ash held the warrior nun and covered her mouth before she used her strength to pry off his hands, but it was futile. "Mmmff! MMmmMMFF!"

"I think we should leave this conversation somewhere else," Ash spoke up plainly while Sasha struggles to remove his hands and turns her away. "Besides, she isn't fond to hear those words for a former hero."

"A former hero?... I see," Junayd said while raising his eyebrow. "Even in my travels, I have fair shares of my experience to meet former heroes who took my words seriously."

"I think you didn't mean any offense for them, do you?" Ash asked incredulously.

"No, No. I didn't mean to offend them, although it's the truth." Junayd replied with a wave of his hands sympathetically. "But besides, we're not here for a quarrel in the middle of this godforsaken place!"

_***BOOM!*** _

Suddenly, the ground shakes for a bit. Elen looks up as once she senses an immense dread in the air which gave her discomfort until they heard a familiar screech echoed throughout the city. Screams and sword clashes emanate from one single place from the southern districts, from there on, they saw mercenaries are starting to gather up and headed their way to the southern district.

"Reginald and the others might be in trouble!" Arcturus swore once he unsheathed his sword. "Come on!"

...

"Wh-What the hell is that thing-GAH!"

"They're huge! It's killing us from left and right!"

"Everyone, scatter!"

Ash and the group entered the scene of battle to witnessed devastating carnage occurring among the adventurers around the southern district. Sasha caught someone who was sent into the air with blood spilled across the field. Arcturus and Elen saw Elaine along with Gerome backing off from the fast-paced fiercesome Outrider Knights.

"Everyone, stay back!" Elaine yelled with a warning before strafing back to avoid a deadly blow from an Outrider Knight. "These guys will freeze you to death if you touched their blades!"

The Outrider Knight missed its target as the blade hit the ground. Enraged, the large hollower leaped up high into the air while raising its sword. Only then, the massive Greatwolf interrupts the large hollow as it was struck by the gigantic blade of the Berenike Ultra-Greatsword and sent it straight crashing down to the ground.

'Are you alright?' Sif gazed back to Elaine.

"I'm fine, no wounds!" Elaine responded with relief. "Where's Reginald?"

"Over there!" Elen points out to see her brother strafed through a group of Frenzy Outrider Knights. "Bro! Over here!"

Reginald heard the voice of his sister and leaped up to the nearest building and kicked against the wall, pushing him over to the group, and gracefully landed in front of Sif before pointing his Bastard sword towards the giant hollows.

"Damn, these bastards came out from nowhere," Reginald growled to the Hollows. "Just who are these guys?"

"Outrider Knights, they're from Irithyll," Ash replied as he pulled out his Broadsword. "Beware, their swords will freeze your skin to ice and shatter your body parts like glass if you're not careful."

One Outrider let out a deafening howl which made the Mercenaries stepped back from the loud screech that rang their ears. Until suddenly, a large black portal tore a hole through the rift of reality which made Ash felt an awfully familiar vibe as it was a long time ago. Then from the portal, a massive shadow like a beast crawled out before it takes its shape; it was a large, burly Knight, and carried a mace, but its appearance made Ash step back in caution while everyone stared at it in awe and fear to witness a Knight-like beast acted itself like a wild beast.

"I thought you were dead... but you came back as a Phantom" Ash grinned with a nervous tone. "It's been a long time, Vordt of the Boreal Valley."

The gigantic beast, Black Phantom Vordt, reared its ugly head to a familiar-looking knight who had just beaten him from a long time ago where he died on the gates of Lothric under the hands of an undead warrior. Now it growls to the Ashen One with hate-filled eyes.

At this moment, Sasha took a step back in fear. "Th-That's Vordt!?"

Vordt of the Boreal Valley, now resurrected as a black phantom, howled angrily into the air for his revenge.

...

* * *

_Viola Regional Frontier. Fior Village_

It was dusk, the sun has set from the orange-colored skies, and the village guards on top of the palisades began to lit up the torches until one of the guards heard guttural growls coming out from the darkness. From there, he saw several humanoids wandering in eerie silence across their fields. It's been a few days that have passed since the Silver-Blue Knight and the Greatwolf left the area, now the place is filled with horrors and dread that fills the night sky and ends at dawn.

Nowadays, no one is allowed to enter nor leave the place that is filled with dreaded Hollows.

"Damn... this is scary, we really wished to have soldiers to guard this place." One of the Guard says while displaying his expression of fear. "These living corpses are truly the ones looking for human blood."

"Yeah, just looking them into their faces with those empty eyes sends chills through me." The other guard added. "I couldn't sleep for almost a day because of these rotten corpses. I'm worried about my life and family."

"Just keep the gates shut until dawn." The Guard Captain said while walking to their side. "At least we got another mercenary to guard this place, he came all the way from the Kingdom of Albion."

"That guy from the Mirrah Order?"

"Yeah, I heard those guys were the best Swordsmen which their Kingdom has to offer." The Guard Captain answered. "They're on par with the men of Carthus and the Knights of the Sunlight themselves! Hell, I heard that they're even more silent as the Warriors of the Blue Mountain Clan in Zipangu!"

Inside the cottage of the village chief, a man blew a small, warm bowl of a clear beef soup before drinking the mouth-watering taste in his relaxed state.

"Hmm, not bad." The Mercenary said amusingly before looking up to the Village Chief, Goran, who is smoking with a pipe. "I appreciate your hospitality, Mr. Goran."

"Uff, that's what travelers used to say," Goran said before puffing another smoke. "I heard you came from a legendary Knights Order that is famously heard within the Kingdom of Albion."

"Ah, I thought the people of this land aren't interested to hear our feats beyond the borders." The Mercenary replied while relaxingly crossed his arms. "But you, old sir, seems to be well-informed."

"I've seen Wandering Knights of the Mirrah Order when I was just a young fellow back then," Goran replied with a smile before puffing another round of tobacco. "I remember the days of their agile sword fighting, which still impresses me the most up 'til this day."

"They've probably displayed their basic swordplay for entertainment or out of boredom," The Mirrah Knight replied with a chuckle. "But now, things are different due to the emergence of strange creatures occurring across the continent."

"Aye, I've heard stories from other travelers," Goran said while cupping his bearded chin. "Their storytelling is chilling as if they spoke that the world is ending. Even mamono refugees were talking out loud."

"It felt like the world is entering into a new era." The Mercenary spoke which brought a surprise to the village chief. "While strange events kept occurring... it feels like the great terror of the Demon Lord is not a concern anymore in the future as the new ones are taking their places."

"Humm... so the world is indeed changing..." Goran wondered before looking up to the Mirrah Knight. "I have a question, Adelmar, do you think that this strange cataclysm is the work of the Gods?"

"I... do not have the answer to that, but I doubt it's the work of the Gods." The Mirrah Knight, now named Adelmar, spoke up while standing up before strapping up his rapier on his belt. "This must be something else as if the world itself is being rewritten."

Once Adelmar left the cottage through the entrance, Goran waved his hand to the Mercenary. "Take care, young lad. May the Chief God guide your way.

"I know my ways, old man." Adelmar formed a smirk on his face while waving back. "Just leave the job to me."

* * *

**Chapter 16: Ends**


	17. Black Phantom Vordt, the Purging Stone, and the return of the Dragonslayer Armor.

_The Kingdom of Pimor._

_..._

Hundreds of kilometers away from the doomed city of Everlstone, thousands of incubus and mamonos walked down the treacherous roads while heading their way to safety into the nearby Demon Realm. It's been almost a couple of days has passed since the massive Archtree erupted from the capital of the region and unleashed a horde of horrible monsters. Survivors who survived the initial attack spread their message to warn the nearby settlements and towns to leave Pimor. Several Commanders of the Demon Lord's Army led their soldiers in their attempts to quell their out-worldly adversaries in much to their confidence, but to no avail before the Izalith Demons were coming closer.

The Demons of Chaos caught them off guard, even in open battles. Not even the living Elementals, their allies, could provide their aid against the Demons because of the mysterious force that had severed their connections and lost control of their respective elements. Therefore, the Chaos Demons have gained their control to take over Pimor.

Shirokuto sat on a stack of hay while looking up to the clear blue skies. She was lucky that she fled from the city in a nick of time and ended up seeking shelter in another monster settlement. During that day of the incident, it bewildered many and not everyone is aware of what had occurred whilst they only saw a massive tree grew out from the Everlstone.

She warned the villagers to leave the entire region in much to their confusion before they came under attack by a duel wielding horned monster before they took it down with several Minotaurs that had come to their air. After hearing the Mamono Army is slowly losing ground from all over Pimor, the entire village packed up their belongings and left their homes before more Chaos Demons will arrive.

The White Goat Researcher couldn't help but exhale in grief and dread; the experimentation she had been working on was a catastrophe that led to an apocalyptic result. Her decision alone that conducts an experiment on a peculiar monster had brought danger to the demon, not just the release of the Chaos Demons, but the colossal tree itself has eradicated the heavy presence of demonic mana throughout the entire region in which she can't contact the higher-ups in the Royal Makai and their attempts for teleportation is all for naught, even their gateways has distorted in random ways that it can send someone into a dangerous area, some said that a Dark Strategist who went into the portal which supposed to send her back to Lescatie to call for reinforcements, has fallen to her death in a large pit full of lava.

Another attempt has made by some Dark Warrior to reach out for help from the nearest Demon Realm, but it has sent her elsewhere in a desolated place full of large rabid dogs where she was being ripped apart in mere seconds. Therefore, taking any portals in their attempts to reach for the Royal Makai is out of the question.

"This is getting terrible." Shirokuto shivered at such concerns about the situation while closing her eyes before calming down. "Pimor isn't safe anymore."

While the refugees kept their paces, the ground suddenly shook and a large Rockworm erupted from the ground and attacked several refugees to their deaths while claiming one unlucky victim in its appendages before retreating to the ground. Then more of them erupted from the ground and the refugees fled in terror. Several soldiers from the Demon Lord's Army came to protect the civilians while Shirokuto couldn't help but watched, she wanted to help them, but her most powerful spells which she could alter the terrain in her own favor have also distorted in their own way. The Witch shakes her head from such horrible thoughts and finally casts one of her spells to freeze the area and the Rockworms so that the Knights can take them out. But alas, in her dismay, her spell also causes to freeze the Dark Knights in their places as well, which her magic had not intended to do until some Rockworms freed themselves from their icy prisons and smacked the trapped Dark Knights apart.

"What are you doing!?" Shirokuto sulked down in fear once she hears a Dark Knight yelled at her in anger. "You're getting us killed!"

"Don't use your magic when we're around!" The other Dark Knight added while making a guarding pose as she faced the Rockworm. "It happened to other casters that did it to us!"

Shirokuto fell back in silence before the Coachman whipped the leash, causing the Demon Realm horses to run on their hooves along with the fleeing refugees. The witch looked down to her hands with eyes filled with horror and guilt that her spell caused the deaths of several Dark Knights. Her magic shouldn't let it happen, but it _did._

 _'My magic killed them... just what happened?'_ Her thoughts uttered in dismay. _'I didn't mean to hurt them... I-'_

Then the Witch heard several roars and lifted her head up to witness the battle a distance from the monstrosities which the Dark Knight kept fighting them at bay until she saw the last Knights from the Demon Realm Army fell to their deaths after being overwhelmed, their limbs and body parts are strewn apart in a gory display. Shirokuto winced and looked away.

 _'I-... I didn't intend to use my magic for their deaths.'_ She sobbed as she curled up. _'Just... what is happening to our magic...?'_

...

* * *

_The Dungeon City of Lothric._

...

The gigantic black Phantom howled to the Ashen One and his group in anger before charging in like a wild beast with a swing of his mace. Yet Sif's massive Greatsword countered Vordt's Mace in a nick of time before the two massive beasts disengaged. The black phantom growled to the Great Wolf while Sif returned a glare, followed by a feral snarl. The mercenaries circled Vordt and took their few steps in caution in their hopes to bring down the beast. The Watchdog of Lothric reared its deranged face to the hapless Adventurers and steered his head around while bursting his icy breath; catching humans and mamono's within his range and turned them into solid ice sculptures before the massive Outrider Knight slammed his mace to the ground and his victims shattered into pieces.

Elen, Reginald, Arcturus, Gerome, and Elaine steeled themselves while Junayd and Ash made their defensive stance. Sasha felt her entire body trembled behind her Elkhorn Round Shield after witnessing many people died within an instant. Vordt reared its head once more to Ash and strafed away from a blow of Sif's Greatsword. The Gigantic Outrider howled into the air, calling the other Outriders to attack the Greatwolf for a distraction before Vordt can finally fight his prey and leaped into the air.

"Everyone, scramble!"

Sasha heard Ash's orders before seeing Vordt raised his massive mace. They leaped away from the massive weapon, which caused a tremor through the ground. Elen dashed to Vordt's right leg, but the beast stood unfazed before it spins around while swinging his mace, sending the Dhampir against the solid wall and fell unconsciously. The monster charged in to end her life, but in a blur. Gerome ran past the monster and immediately grabbed the unconscious Elen before rolling away from the Outrider's deadly blow.

"Damnit! That would've made me into paste!" Gerome swore until Elaine quickly came in front to shield them while their companions caught Vordt in a fighting frenzy. "Help them while I have to get her out of here!"

His Orc sister nodded. "Understood."

Junayd strafed to the right and then to the left until a gigantic mace nearly caught his mark. The mace sends out a blast of stiff wind against his armor and the Desert Swordman saw parts on his red-tattered cloak turned into ice before strafing as far away from the beast. Reginald and Arcturus charged into the fray before it caught the attention of the Outrider Knight, Reginald slid down beneath Vordt while raising his sword upwards, cutting a gash into the monster's belly before Arcturus sends a Lightning Spear which staggered the Outrider Knight in his place until the beast himself howled loudly. It became more frenzied as he swings wildly before Reginald jumped away in a safe distance and Arcturus raised his shield and took a heavy blow as it threw him against the wall.

"Agh! By the Lords, he hit hard." Arcturus grunted in pain while standing until he saw Ash charging the monster from behind.

Ash dashed into battle before thrusting his broadsword deep into the left cheek of Vordts buttocks. From there, the Monster felt an enormous pain as he howled before leaping away and immediately attacked Ash in lighting speed from an extensive range in retaliation for his humiliation.

"Ash! Watch out!" Sasha warned the Knight before Ash rolled to the side to avoid Vordt's deadly blow. _'Even Ash is my dedicated sword, I have to protect him as well!'_

"Light Shield!"

Ash held up his shield as he stood firm before Vordt raised his mace in a quick draw, but Ash saw a radiant, transparent hue appeared in front of him before Vordt's mace slammed against the transparent magic shield and bounced off in much to the surprise of the Outrider, but the Shield shattered at the same time. The Knight spun around to Sasha in his surprise.

"Huh... Thanks." The Knight appreciated.

Sasha smiled at his remarks. "While my spells aren't enough to kill monsters, then I will grant my strength for you to defeat them."

The Outrider Knight growled in anger to the Silver-Blue Knight as the two opposing exchanged their intimidating glares. With no words spoken, the Outrider Knight raised his mace before Ash strafed to the left. Sasha chanted her spell and her magic channeled into his shield and sword. Ash saw his Crest Shield and his Broadsword radiates with power in a light-yellow hue before seeing Vordt soared into the air once more and raised his mace, then the Silver-Blue Knight raised his shield upwards at the same time.

_***BOOM!*** _

When the two forces met; Vordt felt his mace bounced off, and it pushes him back in a distance by a force after the Shield buff which Sasha bestowed upon his shield, had shattered. Then it was their turn, Ash saw Elaine, Junayd, and Reginald prepared their weapons. He nodded to them as a signal before they charged in.

Ash saw Vordt raised his mace before the Knight rolled forwards to avoid his blow and thrust his enhanced blade against Vordt's neck. Then he released his sword followed by a powerful blow which caused the giant beast to stagger back with his head hanging up. Junayd and Elaine dashed towards Vordt from behind and send their powerful blows against the back where the spine is located and cracked his bones apart from within, then Reginald leaped into the wall and runs up before kicking his feet against the wall and jumps through the air until he plunged his sword downwards against the Outriders forehead. Reginald pulls back and lands gracefully to the ground as the Beast fell backward.

"A significant work you did there!" Junayd praised before looking around the carnage, including frozen corpses of dead mercenaries. "By the flames, that monster did a number to catch us off guard."

Ash panted heavily in relief while the rest witnessed the corpse of the giant Black Phantom slowly dispersed. The black hue that covered Vordt as a black phantom slowly disappeared and revealing his true colors. The skin beneath his armor decayed in the process while black blood poured out with a foul stench caught in their noses. Meanwhile, Sif strafed to the left to avoid a thrust coming from an Outrider Knight before cleaving the monster down to the ground.

 _"This is the last one."_ The Greatwolf remarked before his ears caught sounds of footsteps of a hundred men. _"Hmm?"_

From there, the Adventurers arrived at the scene and watched in awe at the sight of Outrider Knights' corpses that surround the Greatwolf.

"Whoa... just what happened here?" One of the bewildered Adventurer asked.

 _"Monsters, we didn't expect it was an ambush,"_ Sif answered in much to their surprise. _"However, we've taken them down as soon as possible."_

"I... uh, alright then Mr. Talking Big Wolf, we'll just take care of things that just happened here." The Adventurer then sighed before looking back to his group. "Alright everyone, find any survivors, and patch them up!"

...

* * *

_Demon Realm of Lescatie, Castle of Salvarision._

...

"So you're sending us to aid the Fallen God in her tower?" Lucian raised her eyebrow in question. "For what purpose does the Fallen God wants from us?"

"The Fallen God has gathered her small, yet a significant army because for one reason," Druella explained while crossing her arms as her tail swings. "Because of Ash Cyrus might end up hindering her plans."

"Ash Cyrus? Hmm~, It sounds like it involves a virgin man in this mission~" Lucian wondered before a blush appeared on her cheeks. "It seems we have someone to have some fun~! Just who is this Ash Cyrus?"

"Oh~? Is that name of a man that I just heard?" Lucian turns her gaze as another dark knight who came to her side. "I suppose he is some potential warrior to become someone's husband~"

"I think we can share his lovely phallus for the both of us, Vermut~," Lucian licked her lips seductively. "If we can capture him~"

"Oh, Lucian~! I can't wait for it~" Vermut blushed while excitement and warmth grew within her body with an erotic sensation. "I can't wait for it, teehee~!"

"Girls... I have to some words to tell; this man named Ash Cyrus is an adversary that we should never underestimate." Druella spoke up with a serious tone, which caught the Dark Knights off guard in surprise. "... Wait, you two aren't aware of who he is... do you?"

"Not a clue." Lucian cluelessly shrugged off her shoulders. "We only heard this name."

"I don't know either of his reputations," Vermut added while raising her eyebrows. "Is he some Order Hero chosen by the Chief God?"

"No... Ash Cyrus is an unblessed mercenary, a Knight from the Kingdom of Astora." As Druella explained her words, the Dark Knights grew silent in disbelief upon hearing the word **_Astora_**. Not from a certain family in Gaul, but the name itself comes from an unheard kingdom. "He is also the well-renown Silver-Blue Knight of Lescatie that we feared about."

The Dark Knights slowly dropped their jaws in horror. "I've sent a team of Fallen Heroes to apprehend him and his precious maiden, Sasha Fullmoon. But it didn't go as planned as I've thought."

"W-Wait, what happened to Alameria and Olivier?" Lucian then spoke up in worry. "Were they taken out!?"

"They're more likely imprisoned by his Allies," Druella informed them. "Up to this day, I still got no contact with them and there is no further information about his weaknesses... and that wretched Dhampir is out there!"

"Wait, who?" Vermut asked.

"A Dhampir who goes by the name called Elen," Druella raised her voice in frustration. "That gal shall be punished by staining my existence by calling me that _name!_ "

Vermut and Lucian felt their sweat beads flowing down through their foreheads in question while Druella slowly calmed down from her self-inducing rage.

"... Are you okay right now?" Lucian asked while she cautiously stepped forward. "So that man, an _Astoran_ is the one we should capture?"

Druella let out several deep breaths before calming down as she straightened up. "Yes, him."

"Wait... so let me get this straight," Lucian looks down in frustration while massaging her temples. "So you're telling us we should to the Fallen Tower to aid the Fallen God."

"Yes." Druella nodded.

"And you're letting us face the Silver-Blue Knight himself?" Lucian asked once more in worry before Druella nodded once more. "Okay... huh..."

...

...

...

As seconds of silence passed, Lucian took a deep breath before exhaling until Vermut felt an uncanny sensation forming from the blonde Fallen Hero until she raised out her voice.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?"

"Lucian, please-" Druella reasoned her, but she suddenly interrupted her with Lucian's voice raised.

"No! By the love of Gods, No!"

"Are you willing to deny my orders!?" Druella spoke up firmly, and Lucian shut her mouth after feeling a deadly aura coming from the Lilim. "I do not want any insubordination, or else you won't be earning yourself a husband! Is that clear!?"

"Th-That's not fai-" Then the former hero froze once she saw Druella hardened her glare.

Lucian stood silently while looking down as her fists clenched and her body trembled inwardly, Vermut comes up to her fellow succubus and pats her on the right side of the shoulder to comfort her. The Daughter of the Rosnair Family could tell Lucian that she's on the verge of tears, fearing that she alone will face death.

"I have to tell you Ash Cyrus has an unknown fate on his side which can shift into his favor," Druella warned while narrowing her eyes. "So you need to be careful, or else death will claim your life."

Lucian trembled but bowed obediently to the fourth-borne. Then Druella turned to Vermut. "You too; shall assist her in his capture."

The blonde Fallen Heroine widened her eyes in disbelief before looking up to Vermut, who also expresses her face of horror and trembled. "M-Me!? Wh-Why!?"

"You and Lucian were a powerful pair and I can see your potential as Knights of the Ice Flower." Druella points out before forming an evil smirk. "I've talked with Wilmarina. She allowed you two to take the job along with Kirsche and Paula as well."

"Th-Them as well!?" Vermut stood baffled. "I-Isn't that a bit too much?"

"Eristia Vitral tried to apprehend him, but she failed. Then you've already heard that Olivier and Alameria failed their missions as well, along with Sandra." Druella bit her lips disgruntled. "That unblessed mercenary did more to make us lose than the Heroes themselves had in the previous millennia. We won every single human nation we've come across until Artos Astora and his secret allies denied our path to paradise since the last century, then he came along."

Lucian and Vermut looked at each other, sharing their worried expressions before looking back to Druella once more. "Then the inevitable Fate of the Fallen God has come..."

Vermut gulped after hearing a prophecy that is unheard of, not in her human years she would expect that the Fallen Deity will soon to be overthrown by someone.

"Imagine, if the Fallen God were to have truly fallen by the Silver-Blue Knight," Druella's voice became tense that a foreboding scenario comes up into her mind. "Then our efforts for the path to paradise will go nowhere."

"Th-That can't be..." Vermut uttered as she stepped back, trembling. "Then that means..."

"The Demon Lord can't win," Lucian spoke up before straightening herself up. Determination now fills her eyes with passion. "Therefore, he will slay a God in his own destiny and we can't let this happen."

"Now you get it, we must stop Ash Cyrus from achieving such impossibility." Druella then smiled in relief. "Now go before her Dark Priests will initiate their plans to abduct Sasha to their tower."

"Understood!" The Dark Knights bowed before leaving the throne room.

Once they've left the halls, Wilmarina appeared from under the shadows along with her husband, Elt. Druella gazed around to her attention before they bowed to her, Druella raised her hand.

"The two of you, rise," Druella said before leaning to the two. "So, you've heard everything about the Silver-Blue Knight, hmm?"

"Yes, I didn't expect he's a formidable adversary," Wilmarina said admittingly while looking down. "An adversary which didn't meet our expectations."

"Why did big sister sided with him?" Elt uttered in much to his disbelief. "I can't believe she's together with a madman."

"There's nothing to fret you two, neither you're going to catch Ash Cyrus," Druella said before standing up from her throne and her eyes gazed at Wilmarina. "I am fully confident that your Knights of the Ice Flower are capable as other full-fledged Heroes themselves who can take him out."

"Then... is this plan going to work?" Elt asked, dumbfounded before Druella nodded in much to her confidence.

"Ash Cyrus is truly a man with a lack of heart and love. While freely roaming around and killing off monster girls is quite dangerous," Druella explained before she made a wicked smile. "But with enough Fallen Heroes to challenge him, I am sure he doesn't have the power to overwhelm them. Thus he will surely fall and pave our way for our paradise!"

"Fufufufu~ With him taken out, then we'll enjoy a long night together, my dear Elt~" Wilmarina moaned while her hand went for his family jewels between his legs. "Therefore, we do not need to worry about him~"

Upon feeling her hands between his legs, Elt stuttered. "M-Mary..."

"Ahem." Wilmarina and Elt stopped and thus turned their attention to Druella. The Lilim waved her hand to dismiss them. "I think you two need a room. You're dismissed."

With the exciting look on the face of the Fallen Heroine, Wilmarina grabbed Elt by his shoulder and exited the Royal Halls. "Let's go Elt~!"

"W-Wait, Mary!"

Elt tried to finish his sentence, but the door shut behind them and continued their way to their room. Druella chuckled in amusement at the comical sight of the couple.

"Fufu~ Looks like they're having their own fun again~"

...

* * *

_The Underground Dungeon City of Lothric._

...

"Mmmnn... H-huh?" Elen slowly opened her eyes and felt her head ached in pain as her vision stirred. "What... happened?"

"You just got knocked out cold." She heard her brother spoke up and spun to her right, then saw Reginald, who sat beside her while his eyes gazed down at her. "How's your sleep?"

Elen groaned in pain while massaging her forehead as she tries to stay up before asking. "How long I was out?"

"For three hours straight," Reginald answered. "Gerome picked you up after getting knocked out by Vordt, and Sasha patched you up soon after."

"Wait... I missed the whole thing, didn't I?" Elen's eyes grew wide in disbelief and cursed. "Damnit, and you all get that glory for yourself!"

"Oh, hush sis. At least we got rid of it!" Reginald flashed a mocking smirk behind his bandana before putting a hand on top of her head while standing up. "We should get up. The others might have found something new."

In some parts of the city, the group ended up at another dead-end before Ash takes another route for a shortcut by slamming a nearby wooden door with his Blacksmith hammer and entered the building.

"Well, good thing no one's home," Sasha remarks in curiosity as she looks around the living room section. "This place looks unscathed while there're spiders and dust all around here. This place must've been comfier before."

"Looks like a place where the wealthy middle-class can live in," Elaine added before looking up towards a peculiar painting hanging on the wall, depicting Knights wearing silver armor and showing their shadowed faces behind their winged helmets. "These guys look intimidating to see."

Junayd inspects the empty cupboards and shelves to find something useful or hidden treasures until he saw a chest lying around the corner. He withdrew his weapon from his back until Ash held him back his shoulders.

"Don't worry, it's safe," Ash said before Junayd sheathed his sword back. "I know mimics don't have curved chains."

Ash walked over to the chest before opening up the lid, Sasha and Junayd went to his side for a closer look, and to their surprise; all they saw is a small stone with a skull carved into the object.

"What is that?" Sasha asked before Ash picked up the stone. "I suppose it's a magic item by the looks of it."

"Let me guess, you can feel the energy radiating from it." The Knight asked before the Warrior Nun nodded in return. "This is a Purging Stone and from what I can tell, the Undead used this to keep their human appearance."

"Wait... They use this stone to retain their human appearance?" Junayd asked in astonishment while cupping his chin. "Interesting... very interesting."

"Although, it doesn't make them fully human. It's like how the mamono's disguised themselves as humans using their own magic." Ash explained before putting the Purging Stone into his pouch. "We need to get out and investigate some more."

Once the group vacates the building, Sasha caught some commotion happening on the other side of the path. From there, she saw a male adventurer trying to wake up a woman in a white gown near a black-colored monument that has human skulls and faces depicted as hand-carved sculptures. Sasha rushed to the Adventurer for aid while Junayd and Ash followed the suit.

"Marcy! Wake up, Marcy!" The Adventurer shakes her body in his attempt to wake her up. "Come on... Marcy!"

"What's going on?" The Male Adventurer then spun around to see a green-haired adventurer who kneeled beside his partner. "Did something happen?"

"Help me, please! Something happened to her!" The Adventurer explained while expressing his worried face. "This came just in a sudden, I and Marcy are just looking around for treasures until she touched this monument."

Ash looks up where the adventurer points his way towards a black monument. The Knight of Astora knew that peculiar monument that could've normally seen in the Ringed City; a Purging Monument. Then he looks down at an unconscious female adventurer who laid in her partner's arms.

"Tell us the exact details from what just happened?" Ash asked curiously. "

"W-Well, Marcy just touched this monument." The Adventurer replied. "And then suddenly in a flash; she just turned back into her human form."

"Human form?" Sasha raised her eyebrow in bewilderment. "You mean, she's already a Mamono?"

"Yes, a succubus." The Adventurer nodded in response. "But for now, I can't sense her demonic energy or anything, as if she just turns back Human again!"

Ash, Sasha, and Junayd felt their eyes widened in shock before the Knight glance up to the purging monument once more and grab the small purging stone from his pouch. Then he turned his glance to the unconscious woman before Marcy wrinkles her eyes. The male adventurer looked down on Marcy while waking up in much to his relief and joy, but something was amiss.

"Ugh... I felt I had a bad dream..." Marcy groaned while massaging her temples before she turns her attention to the male adventurers and expressed her surprise. "Wh-Wha-!? Jill, is that you!?"

"Marcy! You wake up!" The male adventurer, now named Jill, embraced his partner in relief. "You're alright!"

"Yeah, I'm alright, but what happened to you!?" Marcy then pushed herself away from Jill and looked at him in disbelief. "Your hair got longer and yet there's sweat on it! Also, when did your eyes got red? Then for most of all, where the hell are we!?"

"Uh, we're in the Dungeon City of Lothric," Jill answered, but Marcy's response is a glare with arms crossed. "Wait... you know nothing that it had happened previously?"

"No, all I remembered that I just got molested by a succubus in the forest." Marcy groaned while massaging her temples. "I got exhausted with heat before I blacked out... then I just wake up."

"Molested by a succubus? That was just two years ago." Jill answered with a nervous scratch behind the back of his neck. "But then you submitted yourself to me because you loved me."

"Wait... you're telling me they turned me into a succubus from... two years ago!?" Marcy raised her voice in disbelief. "And I submitted to you because I loved you!? What the hell! I didn't even love you in the first place!... wait, when I got turned into a succubus.. does that mean..."

"W-Well, we did our usual thing almost every day," Jill replied honestly in much to Marcy's dismay. "So yeah, we did our first time having se-"

Just as Jill was about to finish his sentence, a hand smacks across his face by Marcy before her cheeks grew red in embarrassment and rage.

"YOU PERVERT!" She yelled in disgust before forming herself into a ball and sobbed. "I can't believe it... my life... is ruined!"

Sasha and Ash witnessed the entire conversation in disbelief before the Warrior Nun herself backs away from the quarreling coupe with a small cough and after that. Junayd and Ash soon followed.

"So this monument... really turns her back to human," Sasha uttered before looking up to the monument and then glanced back to Ash. "Ash, have you got any clues about this pillar?"

"That's a Purging Monument," Ash replied while bringing up the Purging stone. "It has the same capability as this one, but the monument itself is the bigger version of it."

"Then this means... we've found magic stones that can cure monsterization!?" Sasha raised her eyebrows in disbelief and joy, she didn't expect to find that they could find unique items and the monument itself from all places that can change the world to tip into their favor. "This is astounding! Ash, this discovery might help people back to once they were!"

"Well, I'm not yet sure," Ash said while shrugging off his shoulders. "There might be side effects that can do more harm than good."

"Then supervising the effects is highly recommended," Junayd concluded with a stroke on his chin. "The stone itself might be a game-changer but I doubt more of them will be found here somewhere."

"Then these stones will be hard to find." Ash then dismissed the Purging Stones by putting it back in his side pouch. "Come on, we'll go find the others."

**_*BOOM!*_ **

"What was that!?" Sasha turned around in caution after hearing a distant explosion. Soon afterward, another explosion erupted with a strike of lighting coming from afar. "Was that lightning?"

...

"OH CRAP!"

Arcturus dashed out from an alleyway before a gigantic golden armor smashed its demented axe to the ground. The Knight of Sunlight made a hasty defensive stance while raising his shield up and his sword at ready. The Dragonslayer Armor slowly turned around to Arcturus, which made the Knight himself gulping nervously before he heard footsteps coming from behind. He gazed his eyes around and saw Elaine came from around the corner.

"Huh, Arcturus? What's going-HOLY CRAP!" Elaine yelped in surprise as she withdrew her Greataxe and pointed to the Dragonslayer Armor. "The hell is that guy!?"

"Like, how would I know!?" Arcturus replied in incredulity. "That guy just came out from nowhere!"

The two Knights tensed while the Dragonslayer Armor marched forwards and raised its massive weapon, then leaped from a great distance and smashed its massive axe to the ground. Causing another sound of explosion throughout the ruins. Fortunately, Elaine and Arcturus rolled out from the blast before the Armor raised up its head once more and growled to the two knights in frustration.

"Well, you do look tough, huh." Arcturus uttered with a nervous chuckle.

The Dragonslayer Armor howled before red-eyes glowed within its eyes as the Knights took their stance for battle.

* * *

**Chapter 17: End**


	18. Cindered Hollow, the Twin Princes and Abduction

...

The world is desolate; a place filled with semi-desolate lands from across the horizons and the skies covered in a thick purple hue. The sun remained crimson and on a lonely hill, a white-haired succubus sits on top of a rock while overlooking a settlement filled with activities of life. Incubus and Monsters lived happily without sorrow, grief, fear, and death. Only kindness, love, and lust emit all over the place as if nothing worse is going to happen.

But she glared at it. Her face darkened as her mind fills her regrets. Behind her stood heaps of mountains, filled with human bones and lost spirits of humans who were stripped off from life, maundering around the bone-filled lands, groaning about their past mistakes and grudges, yet those words were unloved by her ideals.

 **"Still striving for your paradise, O' graceful Demon Lord?"** Lilith gazed her eyes around and saw a man, far taller than any human, and wore in a charred demented armor filled with embers, thus his aura emits malice, dread, and death. **"You slept and came to this dream, a vision of your ideal future... only to escape your inevitable reality once more?"**

"You again... it's been a decade we haven't seen each other," Lilith uttered in her tone-filled spite as she bit her thumb. Even in a dream, she can still feel her pain. "Still want to complain?... I have told you many times that I still wanted to reach my goal... A world where everyone can understand and live without suffering."

 **"Hmph, you still recite the same words. You try not to look back to your guilt, but with no repentance?"** The Armored Hollow questioned. **"Listen, Fate favors you no longer-"**

"Silence! Hel wouldn't abandon me whilst I have everything in my grasps." The Demon Lord interrupted as she raised her voice before standing up and spun around to face the Armored Hollow. "You cannot change this and neither me, no one will... I have told you many times that I will strive for it."

" **Yet you decide to turn your heels to witness your guilt."** The Armored Hollow replied before Lilith stepped back in hesitation once she saw the avenging human spirits laid their attention at her. **"I will say this once, fate has decided for your ideal goal. It will be inevitable and you can gain nothing from it."**

"By What!? An unknown mortal that has prophesied by the Oracle of Sindria herself!?" Lilith clenched her fists as she seethes in anger. "Your people may have come to this realm and tries to ruin everything. Yet they haven't made their move and it's pointless!"

 **"... My, how foolish have you become."** The Armored Hollowed chuckled in amusement. **"Their arrival is only but a part of the catalyst. Once the last catalyst of the prophecy arrives, your reign of fear and expansion over the humans will end."**

"The last catalyst of the Prophecy?" Lilith widened her eyes as fear slowly took over her mind. "Wait... what is this about?"

 **"Oh? I haven't talked to you about this, there have been fates for your daughters and your minions that has lost from the last hundred and twenty years."** The Hollow explained. **"The last catalyst brings an end of your expansion; then in the future, a new warrior will be born who can bring an end to the reign of the Gods over the world."**

"Then... I must prevent this to become true." Lilith said as she narrowed her eyes. However, her expression slowly changed into confusion when the Armored Hollow stood in confidence and delight. "What?... what are you happy about!?"

 **"Oh dear; it seems I forget to tell you when I've spoken about it."** He said before looking up to the crimson sun that hangs above the skies. **"He has already arrived in this world. Therefore, his actions alone will bring forth a new era... I hope you can enjoy a brand new world that awaits thee."**

"Th-That's not possible! You could've told me about this!" Lilith spoke up in disbelief before the Hollow himself became transparent once the massive flames arise from behind. The Demon Lord shielded herself from the unbearable heat. "You... YOU PLANNED THIS ALL ALONG, DIDN'T YOU!?"

 **"I am merely but a messenger in your vision, yet I often jest. The Flames told me to tell the fate of the world once the last inevitable catalyst occurred... it does not tell any secrets, it merely happened."** The Armored Hollow replied as his body slowly drifts away into ash. **"Now you will face the consequences and be judged by the Lost Souls in the future. You and thy kind... are no longer monsters of this world... They will take your place."**

Once he finished his speech, the Flames emerged brightly and burned everything in its way with a terrible heat as the sun itself. The Demon Lord felt it roasted her body alive and saw what's left is nothing but her bones were burning away in ash. Then, the Flames exploded before her vision turned dark.

...

"YOU BASTAR-!?... Huh?"

Lilith sat up from her bed and felt her entire body sweats, not out of lustful heat, but out of fear and anxiety. Then she heard someone beside her groaning, is nothing more but her sleepy husband. Lilith smiled as she rubbed her dear husband's head in much to her relief. Yet her smile went down and expressing worry. That Armored Freak in her dream told the fate that her goal will go nowhere.

"This can't be... it is impossible," Lilith uttered while looking down with anxiety. She clenched her fists. "There is no way it will change... I... I will show that burning freak how nothing will change."

 _'Just... who is this person... the last catalyst?'_ The Demon Lord hardened her glare as her eyes darkened. _"Is Hel aware of this? I need to know who he is."_

...

* * *

_Underground Dungeon City of Lothric._

...

"Elaine, look out!" Arcturus warned his orc cousin before she took notice and rolled away from the massive axe. She retaliated with a swing of her weapon, but his shield bounced her off to the ground and strafed back to avoid its counter that almost cleave off her head. "Shit, he's way too armored!"

"Arcturus, will your miracle work on this thing!?" Elaine asked while panting heavily while raising her axe in a defensive position. "Just try it already!"

"Alright, here goes nothing." Arcturus pulls then pulls out his talisman and chanted. "Oh Lord of Sunlight, lend me your strength!"

Arcturus felt a spark of electricity coursing through his arms and the power of the miracle forms itself into a lightning spear. The Knight of Sunlight threw the spear at lightning speed and struck the Dragonslayer Armor for a few feet away to form a distance. But the hollow stood unscathed, with no scratches on its armor.

 _'No way, It absorbs lightning!?'_ Arcturus' eyes grew wide in surprise. _'Damnit, we need another way to beat this thing!'_

In their current situation growing desperate, Arcturus has an option to fight or flight; he took the latter and grabbed Elaine by her arm before breaking away from their standoff in much to her disbelief.

"A-Arcturus!?"

"Come on! We have to regroup!" Arcturus replied in a frantic. "Beating this guy with just the two of us isn't enough!"

...

 ***BOOM!***... ***BOOM!***

Sif's ear rose after picking up sounds of deafening explosions from afar. The Farron Siblings and Gerome caught the same sounds as well before Gerome caught s group of adventurers prepares their weapons after they heard a commotion.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I've heard several explosions."

While amongst the confused and paranoid adventurers, a Lamia hugged tightly to her Incubus husband out of fear.

"Eek! Jeremy, I'm scared, I don't like this place at all!"

"Don't worry Tia, we'll get this through."

The distance sounds of battle grew tense until they another sound of an explosion coming from the large wooden gates in the north. The gates flew open with a couple of Sunlight Knights flying by a powerful force before they landed roughly on the ground. Arcturus coughed and looked to his side; Elaine groaned in pain while trying to stand before she looks up and held her breath.

Out from the shadows, their same opponent marched out from the shadows and growling in rage. The Adventurers saw the massive armored being and stood their ground before fear slowly took over them. Gerome rushed to aid his fallen cousin and sister alongside Reginald, Elen, and Sif by his side. The Iron Dragonslayer halted his tracks and carefully scanned the surroundings. The armored being then looked up and saw several human and mamono archers stood on the rooftops, aiming their arrows at the Hollowed Armor.

The Iron Dragonslayer then pounded the butt of his massive polearm to the ground, making a crack to the cobblestone ground while the ominous sound rang across, signaling for something worse to come.

One of the Elf Archers on the rooftops felt a dreadful presence nearby and look to the left. From there, she saw hooded figures climbed up the building before engaging the adventurers with their short, sharp blades from the rear.

"Watch out! It's an ambush!"

From the nearby alleyways, hollowed soldiers and Lothric Knights marched out while a wall nearby came crashing down, a massive boar covered in steel barged through with more hollows. The Adventurers on the ground stood back in surprise before it caught them off guard by the Fang Boar whilst charging through, The Iron Dragonslayer now sought its opportunity to kill the invaders that stepped their foot on Lothric Castle and cuts down a nearby hapless adventurer to the ground before looking up to the same Knight fled from its sight through the entire battle.

Sif strafed from side to side from getting hit by Hollowed Archers until Elen leaped into the nearest building before kicking against the wall to reach the top. She caught the roof's edge and climbs up and saw several hollowed soldiers that gained her attention. She also noticed several dead adventures lying on the ground before the hollows ganged themselves to kill her.

"Come and get it," Elen said while readying her sword before a nearby male hollow came charging in with a swing of his sword before Elen countered with a riposte, killing it. "You need to be better than that."

...

Ash, Sasha, and Junayd rushed through the alley while hollows barged through the doors and windows while adventurers nearby came under attack and overwhelmed. Junayd noticed some figure jumped from the top of the buildings before he pushed the couple to the ground to avoid a seemingly deadly blow. The Carthus Swordsman spun around and saw a Hollowed Knight wielding a Greatsword, Junayd unsheathed his own Greatsword before looking back to Ash and Sasha.

"Find the others! I'll take them from here!" Junayd said while standing firm on his ground.

"But Junayd-" Sasha tried to speak but Ash grabbed her by the arm. "Wait! Ash!"

"Do not worry about me, there are still survivors coming through here," Junayd spoke with his tone filled with determination and confidence while facing the Lothric Knight. "The Carthus Tribe have the best swordsmen of well-renown and leave this situation to me."

"Come on Sasha, we have to regroup," Ash said before he heads into a nearby dark alleyway for a shortcut. Thus he braced her hand. "And whatever you do, don't let go."

As they ran through, the couple reaches the end up into an area, a courtyard filled with hostile hollows. Both unsheathed their weapons before Ash struck the first blow against a hollow wielding a halberd. He deflected the axehead to the side with a riposte and trusted his blade through the Hollow's skull. Meanwhile, Sasha strafed to the right to avoid a giant Greataxe from a taller hollow before she dashed in to hit the opening, but the tall hollow shielded itself before the Warrior Nun's weapon bounced off before the hollow retaliated. Fortunately, Sasha dodged to the right to avoid the lethal blow before she drew her sword against the Hollow's right leg, incapacitating it, and fell to the ground. The Heroine gave in the blow by plunging her sword through the neck, killing it.

Her eyes spun to her left and saw a Lothric Knight, armed with a sword and shield, came rushing to her and raised his sword. Sasha ducked away from the blow but the tall Knight shot out a thrust and hit Sasha against the stomach part, thus fell to the ground in pain after being sent away from the deadly blow within more than several meters away from her opponent. Luckily, her magical shield blessing protected her from attaining grievous injuries.

 _'By the Chief God, he hits harder than I realize!'_ Her thought said while Sasha tries to get up. _'I must be careful while dealing with him!'_

The Warrior Nun looks up to the Lothric Knight with determination and weaved her staff to call upon her magic.

"O' Chief God, Superior Divine One of the Heavens, please grant me your strength!" Sasha chanted as her staff glows white. "I call forth! **Divine Ray of Judgement!** "

A ray of light was generated from her staff and shot straight out against the Lothric Knight. The hollow instinctively raised his shield before the beam impacted and exploded on sight. Sasha exhaled in relief after she dealt with the hollowed Knight.

Unfortunately, she heard ominous sounds of clacking armor, and from the cloud of dust, the Lothric Knight stood unscathed while raising his shield. She stood back in utter disbelief; she knew the Divine Ray of Judgement is one of the strongest spells in her magic arsenal, and Veteran Order Casters can only learn such high-tier magic to increase their damage output. But the monster in front of her still stood and absorbed most of its power with a shield.

"H-How... That should have killed you!" Sasha trembled before raising her staff once more. **"Light Flares!"**

Multiple orbs of light shot out from her staff, but the shield of the Lothric Knight deflected her spells as if they were mere pebbles. She knew her opponents such as bandits and monster girls she had fought in Lescatie have normally incapacitated, even as they armed themselves with ordinary shields. Then Sasha perks up from her distressing thoughts when the hollow leaped forth and raised his sword. The Knight swung a vertical strike which sends her against a nearby wall. Her blessed shield flared in critical condition before the Hollowed Knight lunged in once more; Then in her horror, it completely popped her shield apart in a blink of an eye, and Sasha fell back to the ground once more, completely cornered.

The Lothric Knight raised his sword as Sasha tries to crawl back, but the Knight kept his pace and followed her movements in an attempt to escape. Just before the Hollow will strike its final blow, a blade of a broadsword struck through the Knight's neck and staggered in place. Ash Cyrus threw his sword in a nick of time to save Sasha before sprinting to the Lothric Knight from behind and grabbed the hilt of his sword, then pushed it downwards. Sending the Lothric Knight face against the ground.

"And that's twenty," Ash said his last count.

The Hollowed Knight made its last groan and stopped moving Ash looks up to Sasha in his relief and helped her to stand up. She looked around and saw corpses of slain Hollows all around the courtyard area. Several figures among those corpses were other Lothric Knights. She was fighting one of those Knights, and it already gave her much more difficulty than she realized. It reacted fast and quite nimble on its own before it can send a blow without even hesitating. Then she looks up to Ash before facing down in embarrassment.

She grew up to learn that Heroes are supposed to fight stronger monsters that no ordinary man should compete with. But in this place, it's the complete opposite.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "He almost got you."

"I'm alright, it's just a _light_ bruise," Sasha replied with a sigh of relief. "Thankfully, my Blessed Shield saved my life. It manages to hold off the damage."

Then she looked down on the corpse of a Lothric Knight. "These Hollows are more than capable to fight than I realize... Yet, their resistance to my blessings baffled me."

"... How so?" Ash raised his eyebrow behind his helmet.

"This one..." Sasha looked down anxiously to the corpse of the Lothric Knight. "It absorbs one of my strongest spells, and there was not a single scratch on its shield."

"Huh... Looks like I kinda forgot to tell you that their equipments were made with special steel alloys which may have strong magic resistance." Ash explained while kneeling to the course and picked up a Lothric Shield. "However, such weapons made with such steel were not always restricted for the higher-ranked in the hierarchy. Even a Footsoldier equipped with simple-looking armaments can absorb magic as well."

"Really!?... A-Almost every hollow!?" Sasha widened her eyes in disbelief before Ash nods. "Having them equipped with Anti-Magic armaments can render a Caster even useless!"

"And therefore is why I insisted to teach you how to wield a sword properly, Hollows aren't slouching when they come into fighting," Ash replied before exhaling in frustration. "They even have other Anti-Magic Items which can easily dispatch spell-casting mamono's such as Liches, a spell-casting Baphomet, etc."

Then Sasha froze. She turned to Ash with a surprised look on her face. "W-Wait, you've dealt with those kinds of Mamono's before!?"

"Yes, with this." Ash then pulls out a golden object from his pouch and held it up. "This one, it's called a Duel Charm. Quite effective and last for quite some time, a minute or more."

Sasha curiously set her eyes to the Duel Charm until she trembled to the object in which Warrior Nun could sense an abominable aura coming from the said object before Ash put it back in his pouch before the two walked out from the courtyard.

"So... when you say if that Duel Charm worked against spell-casting mamono's..." Then Sasha gulped in worry. "Does it work on Heroes as well?"

"Yes, it can. I've tested on a corrupt hero who works under the House of Noscrim." He answered before the Warrior Nun's expression fell in dismay. "That crazy inquisitor kept his suspicions on me until he accused me of heresy without proof."

Sasha held tightly on her staff. "So what did you do to him?"

"He never wakes up to see the light again." He answered, nonchalantly.

Sasha couldn't help but tremble in fear. Her guts may have told her that he killed more than one corrupt hero in his stay in Lescatie. In her time where she worked for the Order of the Chief God, and she knew several heroes in the higher-ups worked for the Noscrims for his political campaign to weed out dissidents that caused widespread corruption from all over the kingdom until one by one, they disappeared. Then she heard some voices of the common folk who lived in the frontiers hailed the Silver-Blue Knight as the beacon of hope.

 _'Does that means..._ ' Sasha kept staring at Ash, fear-stricken. _'Not just he slays monsters, but... heroes as well...'_

"Alright, we better keep going," Ash spoke as he saw more hollowed soldiers in their way. "Stick with me and don't fall behind."

Sasha perked up from her thoughts before steeled herself in determination and nodded. "Understood!"

"Good, now go!"

...

Sif avoids a lethal blow coming from the Iron Dragonslayer. The massive hollow howled in frustration before it threw its shield like a flying disk to the Greatwolf. Sif leaped back and countered the Iron Dragonslayer, but the armor countered the wolf's blade with its massive halberd before breaking off and then they start to exchange blows and riposte. Arcturus tensed while gripping his sword and shield tightly. He watched the two massive beasts clashed as debris flew around the battleground, killing hollows and hapless adventurers into their deaths.

Reginald stepped beside while witnessing Sif leaped on the rooftops before the Iron Dragonslayer followed the suit. Reginald gave his shoulders a nudge.

"Come on, let's help him."

The two left the battleground whilst the others assisted the mercenaries in battle. The two warriors followed the trail of sounds and distant clashes before they come into contact with a couple of spearmen hollows in their way, including some amongst the soldiers are starved hounds. They bark at the intruders at first before sprinting towards Reginald and Arcturus. The Knight and the Farron Swordsman raised their swords at the ready and put down the hounds, Reginald caught one Hollowed Spearman raised its polearm to strike him down, yet he swung his sword down to deflect the spearhead that hits the ground before countering it with a thrust through the chest.

On his side, Arcturus deflected a thrust of a spearhead with his shield until he swiftly kicked against the hollow's right leg, knocking it down before he ended the monster's life with a plunge of his sword through the forehead. Arcturus pulled out his sword before he heard footsteps coming nearby. A familiar Silver-Blue Knight and a maiden in her blue kirtle carrying a staff came by.

"Ash! Sasha! You're both alright!" Arcturus smiled in relief. "Hollows ambushed us and they're everywhere and it's taking a toll on us!"

"Where are the others?" Ash asked starkly.

"They're assisting the Mercenaries to fall back," Reginald answered before turning to the nearest alleyway. "And Sif is currently fighting that... whatever that thing is!"

Ash heard a sound of rumble coming from a distance, he wasted no time and followed the sounds. Sasha, Arcturus, and Reginald followed the suit. Through the dark alleyways, there were no hollows and other monsters in sight, but the sound became clearer and louder when they came near until they entered an area. He saw Sif before the greatwolf fell to the ground, breathing heavily and fatigued from fighting whilst having grave injuries that are present on his fur and his opponent on the other side, Ash immediately knew what it was.

 _'I thought I've dealt that Armor in the Ringed City.'_ His thought spoke in much to his surprise. _'Looks like the convolution has taken you to this world as well.'_

The Iron Dragonslayer turned its attention to a new group until it noticed a familiar knight wearing his silver-blue armor, the Armor howled in anger and readied its massive polearm. Ash saw how the Dragonslayer reacts and knew immediately that the hollowed armor remembered him. He quickly swapped his weapon for a more effective armament. He dropped his Broadsword into his Bottomless Box before pulling a massive mace-like weapon that brought a surprise to his three companions beside him.

"What the... That's-!?"

"By the flames! You have that thing!?"

"Ash!? Isn't that Vordt's weapon!?"

Ash was silent for a moment and turned to his companions. "Sasha, I need you along with Reginald and Arcturus to help Sif to get back on his feet."

"Then... are you going to deal with that monster alone?" Sasha asked with a more worrying tone.

"Don't worry, I've dealt worse." Ash bluntly replied before stepping into battle.

The Iron Dragonslayer gripped its polearm tightly while Sif saw the Elite Knight stepped forth and faced the hollowed armor in a one-on-one battle before the Iron Dragonslayer leaped forth from a great distance. Ash simply strafed to the left and countered with a massive swing of his mace that brought the Armor flying back in a mere meter away. Arcturus gaped while Reginald widened his eyes in disbelief, how can one man possess such strength to send a massive armor flying that weights more than several tons? Meanwhile, Sasha witnessed the battle raging on while healing Sif's injuries.

 _'Lady Fullmoon, concentrate on your healing.'_ Sif said as he groaned in discomfort. _'The battle might last long, yet enemies are coming from all around the corners.'_

Sasha listened and heard several noises coming from nearby. There, she saw several hollowed soldiers and Lothric Knights coming out from the buildings and windows. Arcturus and Reginald prepared their swords to protect their wounded ally.

"Shit, now we're surrounded." Reginald cursed before gazing his eyes back to Sasha. "You gotta hurry up with the healing Sasha."

...

"Take this!"

Elaine drew her Greataxe and sends a Lothric Knight-Captain a massive blow which sends him flying against the wall and fell. Yet the Hollowed Knight gets up and raised his shield. Elaine, on the other hand, felt irritated that the living corpse is still up and kicking before a blur went past behind the Knight and the head suddenly flies off. The Orc widened her eyes in surprise and saw Elen whipped the black blood from her greatsword.

Elaine narrowed her eyes, disgruntled. "Tsk, kill stealer."

"Whatever you say," Elen replied nonchalantly before turning her attention to Gerome, who is currently battling a Fang Boar. "Besides, we still have one last enemy left."

Gerome cornered himself against the wall as the Fang Boar clopped on of its hooves and charged in. The Knight of Sunlight took a deep breath before rolling away and the Fang Boar crashed against the wall. Gerome quickly stood up and saw the creature's tusk is embedded in the stone wall. He wasted no time and buffed his sword with lightning before thrusting in to hit the Fang Boar's unarmored rear.

The creature felt a massive pain coming from behind before Gerome released his sword which inflicted more internal damage in a blow before the beast fell to its death. The Knight of Sunlight breathed heavily in relief before looking down at his bloodstained sword in discomfort.

"Ugh... So this must be what a _'prostate exam'_ would be like." Gerome muttered while expressing his disgust before he turned to Elen and his sister. "Well, this the last one... wait, have you seen Reginald and Arcturus around?"

"No, but they've must be somewhere," Elen answered before she felt another person coming from behind. She grabbed her crescent dagger and spun around, however, her wrist was immediately held up and her eyes grew wide in surprise. "Wha-!? Oh hey, it's you!"

"Relax friend. It's me, Junayd," Junayd spoke in a calmer tone. "I've brought survivors with me and I need to know where Ash and Sasha have left off."

"Damn, those things are everywhere." Junayd heard Jill to this right side as he was hugged tightly by Marcy. "Don't worry, once we got out; We'll be safe."

"So anyway, do you know where the others went?" Junayd asks towards Elen.

In her response, she shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno, Sif went off to fight that massive Armor. Don't know where the others went."

Junayd's eyes grew tense and looked around before they heard a distant rumble. He leaned his Carthus Greatsword on his shoulders before raising his hand and points in the direction from where it was coming from.

"They must be there somewhere, come on!"

Elen, Elaine, and Gerome wasted no time before they followed the Carthus Swordsman through the city.

...

Ash rolled away from the Dragonslayer Greataxe before the Armor heaved the weapon once more, imbuing the weapon with lightning. Ash immediately ducked down before the Greataxe swung down and hit the ground, causing an explosion of lightning which also produced a blast that sends Ash flying against the ground in a mere meters away from the Armor. The Silver-Blue Knight stood up quickly before the Armor leaps and landed another hit on the ground. Fortunately, the Knight strafed away right in time.

 _'It must have developed a new fighting ability.'_ His mind uttered.

The Elite Knight saw an opening and heaved Vordt's Mace against the chest section of the armor a couple of times before landing the third hit which sends the Hollowed Armor to the ground. The Iron Dragonslayer felt its armor began to encase in ice that quickly deteriorated the armor, it tries to stand up on its knees before looking up.

There, it saw the Knight of Astora leaped into the air as he heaved the giant mace for one last time. Thus Ash brought down the mace against the head, thus the first quickly freeze the helmet before it was brought down to the ground, shattered the head into a hundred ice shards.

The battle was over and Ash breathed heavily before pulling up his helmet visor for fresh air, then he heard faint footsteps and turned around. He made a confidential smile once he saw Junayd and the rest of the crew.

"Whoa... since when did you get his mace?" Gerome uttered in surprise while pointing towards Vordt's Mace, then upon his realization of the current situation, he smacked himself into reality. "Alright, I'll stop asking stupid questions."

"About time you arrived," Ash said before hefting up Vordt's Mace and leaned it on his shoulder. "What's the situation?"

"We've succeeded to dispatch the hollows," Elaine answered. "Most mercenaries are gravely injured while Junayd here brought over the survivors."

Ash then nodded while exhaling in relief. "Good, we have to return to Sasha. Quick!"

...

"HAAAH!"

Reginald cleaved the Lothric Knight in half before rolling away from another Hollowed Knight that is trying to cleave him apart with a greatsword. Arcturus on the other side raised his talisman to summon a Lightning Spear before hurling it against a tall halberd-wielding Hollow. Sasha grew anxious as her healing magic is gradually but slowly mending Sif's wound together, but it isn't enough time as they were overrun by more hollows coming from all sides.

"Ash, Hurry!" Sasha uttered as she closed her eyes in desperation. "Please, anyone!"

When the large group of hollows starts to come even closer as they walked over the corpses. A fiery explosion occurred from the rear, Sasha along with Reginald and Arcturus heard it and turned their attention to see someone coming out from the smoke. The Warrior Nun grew a smile of relief to see him returning with the rest of their companions.

Junayd and Elen sprint forth while cleaving through a group of hollows at lightning speeds and Elaine grabbed one hapless spearman hollow and threw it against a group of hollowed soldiers as they tumbled down to the ground. Then she heard footsteps coming from her flank and quickly strafed away from a spear-wielding Lothric Knight, she then swung her Greataxe from below and sends the Hollowed Knight into the air with her brutish strength and then cleaved the living corpse apart to the ground.

Ash leaped into the air and smashed Vordt's hammer to the ground whilst the blast sends several hollows into the ground until a couple of Lothric Knights charged in, Ash then rolled forwards to avoid the deadly blows of their sword before the Elite Knight swung his mace horizontally, smashing the Lothric Knights apart.

Arcturus looked back to Sasha and saw her exhaling in relief once the last wound mended together. Sif slowly opened his eyes and stood groggily on his feet. He saw the current situation that occurs around him and looks down to the one who healed him was nothing more but the Maiden herself.

"Thank goodness, do you feel alright Sif?" Sasha asked before Sif began to pick up his greatsword.

 _'I appreciate your feats for healing me, Lady Fullmoon.'_ Sif thanked the Warrior Nun. _'Now pick up your sword, we must get rid of these Hollows.'_

Sasha looked at him in her surprise before she nodded with a smile. She stood up and unsheathed her broadsword while raising her Elkhorn Roundshield before charging into the fray along with the greatwolf to assist them in battle.

...

* * *

_Demon Realm of Lescatie._

...

"What? The region of Pimor has changed to its pre-transformation state?" Druella raised her eyebrow in surprise while holding her goblet of wine. "And this just came in just recently?"

 _"Indeed. Now it's a place where horrible monsters are roaming over there."_ Spoke a Baphomet through the magic mirror. _"We've lost contact with the White Goat Branch and several attempts for transporting reinforcement were also halted."_

"The last time I've heard Shirokuto is in that place as well," Druella stated while expressing confusion. "Her magic was supposed to create transportation spells to prevent this; then why hasn't she done this until now?"

 _"Well, the problem is that some unknown force is preventing us from doing it and our magic is neither working."_ The Baphomet researcher replied. _"There were attempts and none shows any signs of significance. Only errors and deaths have occurred."_

"Deaths?" The Lilim widened her eyes in shock. "Bapho-sama... How?"

 _"Our transportation spell which heads to Pimor has deteriorated,"_ Bapho-sama answered while slowly expressing gloom. " _Any attempts to cross through teleportation spell to Pimor will result in Death. I've seen several witches died while going through, some landed into a den of large hungry dogs, and the others were killed on sight by the monsters from the other side without warnings."_

Her words spoke no lies, Lilim can see the truth through her eyes filled with regrets as if Bapho-sama had seen way worse than she expected.

 _"I-... I've seen how they were killed."_ Druella perks up and saw Bapho-sama began to tremble before her knees hit the ground. " _M-My friends w-were... also killed while attempting this..."_

The Lilim couldn't help but felt her raw emotions emitting from the mirror. Dread, Anxiety, and Sadness poured out while Druella grew sympathetic to the Baphomet. Never she had ever experience to witness a member of the Sabbath, which they were supposedly the most confidential monsters in their magic research organization that shows no signs of errors through their magic, had broken down into tears.

 _'Just what in Hel's name is happening?_ ' Druella's thoughts spoke up _. 'Even the Sabbath itself couldn't comprehend the current situation that troubles them most.'_

As the situation calms down, the Baphomet disappears from the magic mirror and the entire hall room fell silent. The Lilim bit her thumb with a tense look. _'Just what is happening to the world right now...?'_

While in deep thoughts, the lilim heard the door opened and looks up to see another lilim wearing a white gown and a hat. Druella knew who she was, it is Mari, the Tenth Daughter of the Demon Lord and the current _'ruler'_ of the Demon Realm of Vamore.

"Onee-san~! It's been a while~" Mari smiled in a cheer while skipping to her older sister. "How's it going?"

"Ugh, Mari, could you put down the Zipangunese honorifics? You're in the west." Duella groaned in irritation before standing up from her throne and opened her arms wide open, then smiled at her younger sister. "Nevertheless, come here sweet sis~!"

The two sisters exchange their hugs before breaking off.

"It's been almost a year after traveling around, I've heard from mother that there is a problem going on in the Demon Realm," Mari spoke up with a curious expression. "I even heard from your lovely subordinates that you're currently busy to hunt down a person you've strived for."

At this point, a nervous sweat appears on Druella's forehead. "Well... that, erm... he's not the type of man you'd think about."

Mari raised her brow in confusion. "How so?"

"Um.. straight to the point, he's a dangerous man and we have difficulties in our attempts to capture him," Druella answered admittingly in an honest tone. "Say, Mari. Do you know about Astora?"

Her younger sister tilts her head dumbfoundedly. "Who? The family in Gaul?"

"No, I mean a Kingdom." Druella sighs in frustration. "You may have heard about the place when you're traveling... or?"

"Nope, not a single clue." Mari tilts her head sidewards. "I've never heard a place called Astora, but the tone of the name sounds like it must've been a very lovely place to live in~!"

"Then there is this person I've been trying to hunt down for days and he came from such place," Druella explained. "There is this foreign mercenary named Ash Cyrus."

"Ash Cyrus?"

"The infamous Silver-Blue Knight of Lescatie, you heard of him. Right?"

The two stood for mere moments as Mari expressed her blank reaction towards her older sister. Then tenth-borne Lilim decided to break silence across the throne room.

"Onee-san... how come did you get some crazy nuts in your head?"

...

* * *

Underground Dungeon City of Lothric.

...

"Amazing, this book contains knowledge! Unknown to the entire world!"

A group of archeologists and explorers walked through the Grand Archives of Lothric Castle. Several dead Archive Scholars lay around the area while some mercenaries plunged their weapons on the hollows to make sure they do not more. It's been a few hours since the initial ambush by the Hollows. The Mercenary Commander of his Brigand scoured the entire building along with his men to look for something valuable, fortunately, the Silver-Blue Knight entered the building before they would enter.

The Commander took a deep breath before putting his helmet on. "I'd admit, that Silver-Blue Knight is something else."

"Yeah, that guy doesn't seem to have a hint of fear while facing them." A mercenary who stood on his side stated. "I mean, look how we've gone through all the way here! Those monsters can incite our fears which not even our men couldn't handle. If it weren't for him and his large dog; we wouldn't be here."

"Aye, that man is a natural-born monster slayer." The Commander nodded with a light chuckle. "Anyone who believes that the Order would have him in their grasps. But I doubt he'll side with them."

The Mercenary raised his eyebrow in question. "How so?"

"I've seen the Orderites began to accuse anyone of heresy who mentions his name." The Commander replied. "They said that eyewitnesses began to speak rumors about the Silver-Blue Knight helped a Traitor to get out from Lescatie during its downfall. Hard to imagine."

"A Traitor? Then what was its name then?"

"They said that the Traitor was described to be a pious Maiden and a Heroine who worked for the Order, yet none mentions her name."

...

Ash stepped up on the staircase with the rest of his crew. Since they've vacated the Grand Archives, to his surprise, no hollows were ever-present on the bridge that guards their way up to the royal chambers of the twin princes. He stopped for a while and turned around to see the rooftops of the Grand Archives; not even the Ascended Winged Knights were present on that wretched tower.

Once they stood in front of the doors, Ash moved in front and slowly opened the doors. Then in one step, he can hear the faint sounds of a familiar voice.

_'Ashen One...'_

Ash stepped up the stairs and halted his tracks once entering the chambers. From there, he can see himself meeting with the Prince of Lothric as if he felt it.

_'Oh dear, another dogged contender... Welcome, Unkindled One.'_

Ash stepped down while looking around before he stops to see two skeletal corpses laying on the ground. The Twin Princes, Lothric, the Younger, and Lorian, The Elder. The last time he killed them, both were dissolved into ashes. Right now, he didn't expect to see their corpses that lay next to the throne.

_'You remain... among the accursed.'_

Ash tilted his head sideways to remove those bad memories before he heard Sasha stepped into his right side. The Knight looked down to Sasha, which she gazed to the sight of the corpses that amazed her beyond comprehension.

"By the Chief God... is that a Giant?" She uttered while taking a closer look.

"Well... kind of, these two corpses belonged to the Royal Family of Lothric," Ash explained while crossing his arms. "These two were the Twin Princes of Lothric; Lothric, and Lorian, both of them are brothers related by blood."

"Royal Family of Lothric... a-and they're Twin Brothers!?" Sasha widened her eyes in disbelief. "Then how can one grow that... big!?"

"It's magic. Far more complicated than anyone could think of," Ash answered. "And also dangerous."

"Then... what happened to them?" She asked while expressing sadness. "Are they stuck by the curse as well?"

"...Yes," Ash answered before turning, to sway his gaze away from the twin princes. "Such a tragedy happened to these two"

"Well, at least we've reached the top of the ruined city," Elaine said while walking up to the two. "I guess this is the end of the road while exploring around this fucking place."

"Yep, but come to think of it. Is this place a part of the entire quest?" Arcturus stated with a confused look before looking to Gerome. "Gerome?"

"I don't think it says anything about the ruins," Gerome said while producing the Quest Sheet. "All we have to do is to solve the Crisis in the Alps. But in truth, this place has something to do with the crisis."

"I kinda agree with that, this does make sense to me," Reginald added with a nod. "Strange monsters and living corpses all around, this place must've been the answer to it."

"Right, then we should give a report about this to Bernard," Arcturus said. "All we have is to contain the path to this place to prevent more monsters from coming out of this dungeon city."

...

* * *

_The Alps, Cavern Entrance_

...

The exploration is finished, after their struggles throughout the dungeon city of Lothric. Mercenaries began to walk out from the large caverns and were met by Soldiers of the Gaulian Royal Army along with the regional Noble of Northern Corse, Yves Bernard. Adventurers and other individuals cheered up in joy to witness the sun once more after their dreaded encounters with the monsters in the ruins and spoke of untold riches that brought into the light.

Reginald stepped up and looked around the rowdy adventurers who cheered themselves attain their spoils of the dungeons, yet such things don't matter for Ash and the crew anymore. They've discovered magic items that have more value than gold itself than a bunch of coins.

"At least I've discovered this one," Gerome said while pulling out a bag of white fluid and sticky substance. "I don't know what this is but it smells weird."

"That's... a Pale Pine Resin," Ash answered. "You just have to spread your weapon with that resin and reinforces it with magic, but the effects are temporary."

"Whoa... then this must have been an amazing find!" Gerome then packed the pale pine resin into his pouch before heading straight back to the camp. "So anyway, the bad news is... I think we aren't getting that big reward that we're having on the quest sheet."

"Yeah, but most are fine without it. Look!" Elaine then points out to the other adventurers who held a large sack of gold. "They've must have scavenged a lot."

Whilst Ash led his group on their way for the camp, he heard a sudden noise coming from a distance as the snow starts to fall and the wind became much colder as ice. On the horizon, the Silver-Blue Knight caught sight of shadowy figures on the other side of the mountains. He pulls up his binoculars to take a closer look and his blood froze upon witnessing over a hundred men, large hollows, clad in their Millwood Knights Armor. But that's not all, he even saw another Greatwolf with its Rider prowled under the heavy blizzard until it disappears.

Then he heard a howl which echoed from a distance. Sif perked up his ears and caught the sound, the Greatwolf of Anor Londo had sworn that he just heard a familiar howl that isn't any other ordinary wolf and turn to the right. Only he saw a mountain covered behind the snowy winds.

 _'Strange... I heard the sound of my Kin...'_ Sif spoke. _'Where does it come from?'_

Upon returning to the camp, Ash and Co were utterly surprised to see a number of Orcs flocked through campsites along with Gaulian Soldiers. Male Adventurers and Mercenaries began flirting with the Orcs before the mamono's seduced them back as well. Once they entered the camp, the Orcs gained their attention to a peculiar Greatwolf which caught them by surprise and a few fled away in fear.

"Wierd, why are there so many orcs here?" Arcturus raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Who knows, since there are more Gaulian Soldiers around..." Gerome stroke his chin in thought. "It might be the crisis that is currently occurring in this region, the Royal Family must have sent their response to deal against those monsters."

"Ufufufu~! My, what a handsome fellow~" In a sudden, Gerome felt a pair of hands grabbed his arms, he looked down before widening his eyes in surprise to see an Orc trying to hit him. "You must be a strong warrior~! Then why don't you want to have some fun with me~?"

Out from the crowd, another Orc came by with a jealous expression. "Elisa? That's not fair! I want him~"

"Nuh-uh, Clara! I found him first!"

While the two Orcs bickered against each other, Elaine gave out a frustrated sigh before breaking them apart from her human brother.

"Alright you two, back off!" Elaine raised her voice. "You're not the ones who will decide for him."

"Ehh!?"

"What!? Does that mean you're his wife!?"

"Hah!? He's my brother!" Elaine replied with a cold tone which caused the two orcs to stand back in shock. "Touch him again, and I swear I'll break your fingers."

"B-Brother!? No way!" Clara then spoke up in disbelief. "Mamono's can't have brothers! I mean, you're an Orc!"

"Do you know the Astora Family lives in this very kingdom, do you?" Elaine questioned with a dark glare which gives shivers towards Elisa and Clara, both of them nodded. "I'm blood-related with those guys."

"W-Wait! You and your brother are relatives to the Astora Family?" Elisa widened her eyes in shock. "I-I'm very sorry! Forgive us! Please don't hurt us!"

"Now scram!" Elaine yelled before the two orcs turned away and ran. "Slutty bitches."

"But aren't they a part of your kind?" Sasha asked Elaine while growing sympathetic to the two fleeing orcs. "You shouldn't be way too harsh for them."

"Sasha, I may be an Orc. But I am born as a descendant of Solaire." Elaine explained while expressing her weak smile. "I couldn't feel or think for a striving desire like a mamono. I've been growing up as an ordinary person, and my mom knows that I'm vastly different unlike my other kin over here since birth... You gotta know more about that."

"Oh... I see. So you're just like Elen." Sasha then looked down. "Then the blood of the Saint truly makes you different from the rest of the mamono."

An hour after packing up their equipment and their camping tools, the crew began to depart. The crisis in the alps might be far from over, but it did help to reduce the numbers of wandering monsters. When the Royal Army of Gaul began to take over the situation under the supreme authority of the king, the Orcs, individual mamono's who had fled from the mountains, began to resettle their lost homes that have been once taken away from the ravaging monsters and hollows. From one of the highest cliffs of the mountains, a certain Dragonslayer watches over and saw a Greatwolf with its familiar appearance while the warrior who sat on top is a warrior wearing in his Elite Knight Armor. It was no mistake that Ornstein knew it is Sif, a companion of Knight Artorias, and should be guarding the grave of the Abysswalker.

"It looks like the rift claimed you into this world as well. Nevertheless, you earned some worthy companions in your way." Ornstein silently comments before he turns his back from the cliffs and heads his way back to Alissa ad the rest of his family. "It would've been grateful to meet each other, my friend, but not this time... we are on the run."

...

* * *

_Viola Region, Town of Gerth._

...

A couple of days have passed since they departed from the Alps of Northern Corse, Ash Co returned to the town and their way back to Horseback Inn. Siegmeyer saw Ash and waved at them before the Orphans saw them returned from their journey. The overjoyed children rushed towards Sif before Ash disembarked from the greatwolf.

"Ash! Sif! You're back!"

"We missed you! It felt like a long time!"

"Oh! Oh! Sif, can you tell us more stories?"

"Hahaha! Now, now children, they've gone through a long journey, and let them rest first for a while." The orphans turned around and saw Uncle Siegward hushing them back inside the restaurant before looking up to Ash. "Ah! My friend, how was the journey?"

"Rough, but what we found in our quest is something unusual," Ash spoke before the two Knights head their way into the Inn.

"Oh? Then what did you and the others found?" Siegward raised his eyebrow curiously.

"Lothric Castle." His answer brought a surprise to the Catarinian. "To think that there will be places I've gone to could be possible that they might appear as well... only as Dungeons."

"Oh, dear... I might not think about when the Dungeons of Irithyll might be in this realm as well." Siegwards said in an uncomfortable tone. "Lest we have to get ourselves a drink and have some talks... oh, and who is this person?"

"The name's Junayd, a Swordsman of Carthus." Junayd introduced himself with a bow. "It's an honor to meet you as well, Onion Knight of Gerth."

"My, a Carthus Swordsman from all out of places!" Siegward then spoke up confidentially before looking up to Ash once more. "It seems you're gaining trustful allies for your merry band of companions! As a friend of Sir Cyrus, I'll invite you to enjoy ourselves some drinks!"

"Haha! Well, I am honored by such invitations." Junayd made a light chuckle before stepping into the Inn's entrance. "Now let's get us some Ale!"

"Ha! The Catarinian Siegbrau will suit your tastes, my friend!" Siegward laughed while raising his fist. "Now let us make ourselves a small celebration!"

Ash smiled towards Siegward entering the Inn along with Junayd, he turns around and saw Sasha packing up her belongings from the wagon. He walks up to her and pulls up a heavy leather backpack.

"Need some help?"

"Oh, Thank you, Ash." Sasha thanked before slinging it behind her back.

"Are you not coming over to Siegward and take a drink?" Ash asked while pointing his thumb to Horseback Inn. "Children are overjoyed for our return and take a celebration."

"I would love to! But I have to bring my belongings back to our house." She said before walking away in a hurry with a wave of her hand. "I'll come again, don't worry!"

Ash waved back with a smile while Sasha head for home. But from the nearest corners of the dark alleyway, a couple of cloaked figures watched the scene before disappearing back into the shadows and head their way where Sasha has left off.

"Fufufu~! I didn't expect them to get separated!" Janice smiled wickedly before jumping in great heights and reached the rooftops. "Now this plan makes it far easier!"

The Dark Priests sprinted through the rooftops from one building to another before stopping in front of the house that stood below. A few minutes later, Sasha arrived at the entrance and pulls up her keys. The mamono observed her movements before entering the house, Janice made a hand sign before jumping down and walks up to her home.

Janice made a deep breath and knocks on the door twice. In the meantime, Sasha heard a knock in much to her surprise, and walk to the entrance.

"Who is it?" She asked before peeking out.

"Oh, pardon us, we're just messengers who want to deliver a package to a person named Sasha Fullmoon," Amara said with a wicked smile before pulling up a box. "We have the box ri~ght here~"

"I didn't order a Package," Sasha raised her eyebrow in question before opening the door. "Just who-!?"

Just before she finished her sentence, her eyes went wide in disbelief as her senses caught something dangerous emitting from the two cloaked figures. She saw their faces and their wicked smiles, not only she just look into their faces, but she noticed a pair of horns that is well hidden under their hoods. Sasha stepped back and summoned her staff, but Janice raised her hand and summoned several black vines that caught the Warrior Nun off guard as she was held by the limbs and wrists before it finally pinned her down.

"Now sleep." Janice waved her hand until a purple mist generated from her spell.

Sasha tries to struggle to free herself from the vines until the purple mist took over. She coughed after inhaling the magic substance before her consciousness began to blur out. She can hear the two Dark Priests chuckling until her vision blacked out.

...

"Wierd, it's been a few hours..." Ash said himself before looking around, he just sat nearby the bar with a mug of ale in his hands. _'Just where is she?'_

"Big Bro~! Where is big sis?" Ash looked down to see Emiyu having a worried look. "You said she will be coming back to celebrate your return."

 _'Why do I have a strange feeling...?'_ The Knight wondered himself before standing up. _'Did something happened?... Then why in the flames do I feel worried?'_

"Emiyu, I'll be right back," Ash stated with a pat on her head before looking over to Elen and Elaine. "You two; take care of the kids. I might see what Sasha is doing."

"Alright boss!" Elen replied with a thumbs up before he left the tavern. "Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on them."

Ash exited the restaurant while strapping on his shoulder pauldron and his gauntlet, Sif perks up his ears once he hears the Silver-Blue Knight went off in the direction of his rented home in a hurry.

_"Is something the matter, Sir Cyrus?"_

"Aye, something feels fishy going on."

 _"Then take me with you."_ The Greatwolf then stands up. _"I felt an insidious presence around this humble settlement, but it was weak that I can barely feel it."_

"Insidious presence...?" Ash froze for a while upon realization, until his feet sprinted through the nearest alleyway. "Don't tell me.."

Minutes later, he arrived at home. But to his disbelief, the door was wide open, and began to inspect the house. Once he went inside to check the rooms, there was no sign of the Maiden but he found is her pack of belongings has strewn all over the ground near the entrance.

"This got to be a joke," Ash uttered frantically. "Just what in the flames happened here...?"

The Knight then pulls up his Sunlight Talisman and chanted. **"Seek Guidance."**

After a moment, a glowing sign appeared on the floor. Ash pressed his fingers before visions appeared within his mind. He saw a couple of dark priests pinned down Sasha with their Dark Vines and knocked her out of consciousness with a sleeping spell. Once they succeeded, they began to pull her out of the house and disappeared from his sight.

Wierd, the Seek Guidance spell didn't have this ability to show him visions until now. But that's not important, the only problem is that Sasha is abducted!

"Sasha!" Ash ran out of the house and frantically looked around to find her before he turned to the Greatwolf. "Sif, she's abducted."

 _"Sir Cyrus... look,"_ Sif said as he points his nose to the ground. _"A summoning sign."_

Ash looked down to his side and saw another glowing sign. The Knight wasted no time and touched the light, thus his eyes dilated once his consciousness was pulled throughout the lands across Viola Region until he caught a foreboding structure that reached beyond the high heavens, a Tower. Then from there, he saw his unconscious acquaintance was brought through a long stone bridge and entered the gates as she was carried away by several Dark Priest and accompanied by Dark Knights who holds the Demonic Emblem of Lescatie. The vision ends as he was brought back with a gasp.

 _"What happened?"_ Sir asked in his tense tone.

"They've brought her to someplace, a tower." The Knight answered. "Fortunately, the Guidance has shown me the way to get there."

_"Should I call the others for help?"_

"... Yes, we have to rescue her." Then the Knight narrowed his eyes, knowing that there were the imprisoned Agents of Druella who are working in the Inn that might be responsible for their plot. He clenched his fists. "But first, I need to talk some words, those harlots in the Inn better knew something about this."

...

* * *

**Chapter 18: Ends.**


	19. Onwards to Rescue

_Demon Realm of Lescatie._

...

"Onee-san, are you nuts!? That man is dangerous!" Mari raised her voice in a worry with a slap on her table, barely shaking her tea. "I've seen how he fought the mamono. He doesn't give a single damn about anything!"

"Oh? Then how does it play out?" Druella raised her brow in question. "There were rumors that survivors talked about when he erased the hidden camps filled with fallen heroes before the invasion of this Kingdom began."

"Big sis... those aren't rumors..." Mari's voice trembled as she looked down. "I visited Lescatie long before you've taken over the kingdom. From what I saw, is only death."

...

_On the outskirts of the Kingdom under the night sky, Mari's came across the forest while traveling and her eyes grew wide in terror once she saw a Mamono Camp from a distance while standing on top of a nearby cliff, the entire place is burning down with a hundred of corpses lay on the bloody ground. A few days ago, she knew it was once an Order Military Camp before the Fallen Heroes and their Mamono Allies took over. Now it was a hellhole. Then she noticed an armored figure walking among the smoke and flames, a Knight garbed in Silver and Blue; he held a claymore which leaned on his right shoulder and on his left hand, is a decapitated head of an Incubus Hero._

_She saw how he ungracefully threw the head into the fire and walked away. Such a scene made the Lilim burn in rage and cast a spell to eradicate him. But something was amiss. Instead of feeling confident because of her immeasurable power as a Lilim, she felt an ominous force that held her neck near a ghostly blade. She looks back and saw nothing. Such a strange feeling creeps her out. Once she spun around to see her target, Mari's thoughts froze on sight._

_From a distance, she can see him staring right in her direction. But what sends her chills throughout her spine is to witness his pair of eyes glowing red like a beast._

_She had never seen how a Human Knight would look that scary. But this man is a monster, and Mari lifted her arm once more to cast her spell, yet her mouth froze, her entire body couldn't move. Why is she hesitating? She can go down to beat him with no problems, but the thing is. She felt the hands of death gripping her heart as fear took over her soul._

_It isn't Hel, but another form of death, and it was about to claim her soul. One more move and she might die. But how was that possible? How was she able to die? Mari perked up before looking down to the Silver-Blue Knight, who stepped his foot and marched his way in her direction._

_Every footstep he made as he comes close, her body trembled by a pressuring aura once he comes near._

_'I-I have to flee!' Mari immediately turned her heels and flew away, never looking back as her expression morphed into fear. 'J-Just what is with his aura!? That's insane!'_

...

"And that's what I have to tell you, that guy doesn't fuck around," Mari spoke in a low, serious tone while looking up sternly to her older sister. "Whatever he is, is not even human, and I've felt an even more ominous power resonating from him!"

"An ominous power?" Druella asked with a questioned look. "What kind of power does he possess?"

"Unknown, such power can be felt like a God, but that itself is tremendous than our mother," Mari answered while raising up her index finger. "It's more likely that deity lives in that Knight as you were trying to hunt down."

"A deity inside a mortal?" The Fourth-Borne jolts up in realization, remembering the message that has spoken by a Fallen Angel. "Don't tell me..."

 _"He possesses no Mana as he is an empty husk until she mentioned about the flames that will eat her alive if she dares to go deep. She left Sasha alone in fear."_ Druella heard the voice of the messenger echoes through her mind. _"She... she spoke that if she dares to intrude him again. Then that Flame would seek out and devour her._

"A Flame... The messenger from the Pandemonium mentioned this when the Fallen God grew fearful to the Silver-Blue Knight," The Fourth-borne uttered, once Mari heard this; her eyes grew in disbelief to think a God would tremble to Human supported by a foreign entity that dwells inside. "Therefore, he is blessed by the powers by an unknown Flame Deity."

"But how come such an unknown deity would allow an adherent such as him to commit violence?" Mari said in utter confusion. "Gods from the other Pantheons aren't open to barbaric brutality, neither Ares will allow that."

"Even the Chief God herself doesn't turn her heroes into madmen to kill monsters," Druella added, adding more confusion to themselves. "Male Heroes weren't that threatening until Solaire and the Carthus Tribe came along."

"Ugh... there were many things we aren't familiar with." Mari concluded with a discomfort groan before tipping her hat before leaving the table. "I'd say, let's end this conversation between us and discuss these men of unlikely fates later on. It worries me a lot in this entire situation. We'll see each other again soon, Onee-san."

...

* * *

_The Kingdom of Valaria, Unknown Dungeon._

...

"Heave-ho! Heave-ho!"

Several armored individuals of the Holy Knights Order of Valaria watched over a hundred laborers pulling a massive black stone monument out from the massive caverns with ropes and other heavy-lifting animals. It's been over a week since the mysterious convolution happened, causing monsters to appear in the wild, and it set the Valarian Holy Order of the Chief God into defending small settlements, roads, towns, and cities from the horrendous creatures that have never seen before.

Unfortunately, several settlements have fallen at the hands of the hollowed monsters, and anti-magic often overwhelmed the heroes that try to defend those places. The Nobility and other ecclesiastics of the Order have fallen into disarray once they heard creatures can disable the blessings given by their gods and needed to come up with an effective strategy.

So the King of Valaria proposed to the people to mobilize its entire army to quell the monsters, but the cost will be high. That is until they discovered the dungeons; dangerous places filled with rich items that are bestowed with exotic and powerful magic. Ranging from healing items to their discovery of other unknown magic substances that increase the effectiveness of their weapons.

But that's not all. The Knights of the Holy Order discovered something that can change history. Sir Orwell steered his horse while looking to the gigantic black stone monument before looking back at his merry band of knights with a prideful smile.

"Sir Orwell, this stone can change history forever!" One of his Knights spoke out loud in confidence. "From the depths of that hellish place, we've found miracles which we can smite our enemies to fear us!"

"Chief God be praised... she has given us a blessing in such a dark place." A Warrior Nun beside him giggled with a bright smile. "Who could've known that this entire event is a trial for us followers to prove ourselves worthy~!"

"With this stone..." Sir Orwell uttered while still looking down at the massive purging stone. "Can give fear to the demon lord, with this... we can strike back."

While the People of the Order pulled the purging stone out from the caverns, a couple of Order Soldiers patrolled the area until they walked into a couple of odd individuals sitting near a market stand. One is a man wearing in his armor with an unusual helmet which has horns and a monocle, whilst the other guy is abnormally huge and taller than an average man and wears a heavier set of armor. One of the Order Guards gulped to see a massive sword that leaned aside the Armored Merchant.

"Aye, siwmae. And a good day to you dear lads! Welcome to our humble stand, I am Domhall, a merchant from a faraway land." Domhall introduced himself before extending his arm to the Berenike Warrior. "This is Valor, a humble merchant as I, but a bit... what should I say? Ah yes. Crestfallen!"

"Hmph, greetings." Valor greeted with a dark look, which made the Order Soldiers shiver in fear. "Search around whatever you seek."

"Now, now Valor, let's not scare away our customers," Domhall said while waving his index finger before looking back to the soldiers. "Well then, just take a small look at our wares and they all came from the dungeons with a reasonable price. It will surprise you."

...

* * *

_The Kingdom of Gaul, Viola Region._

...

"How much do you know about this!?"

Sandra, Daniella, and the rest of the Fallen Heroine looked to the Silver-Blue Knight as his fist slammed on the table, producing cracks out of sheer anger while Siegward sighed down while looking to the damaged table. He's gotta pay a hundred silver for that high-quality guest table.

"W-We don't know!" Daniella shrunk herself down in fear. "We're not involved in any of this!"

"N-Not even us... either." Sandra uttered her words while in tears. "W-We just came into the region without knowing there might be others coming here as well."

Ash glared at her straight into her eyes before looking up to the rest of the monsterized heroines. They too show their looks of fears and none knew of their answers, Siegward walked up to Ash and nudged him on his right shoulders.

"Ash, this highly involves with the Order of the Fallen God," Siegward said while looking down to the frustrated Knight in pity. "I could've known those Dark Priests are up to something."

"Indeed, there hasn't been a Dark Priest who comes across this town," Jennifer added before explaining. "Although their Fallen God may be allied with the Demon Lord, they usually work independently from each other in their own ways."

"But why Sasha..." Ash grits his teeth. "Why does that Fallen God have to do with her...?"

"I do not know why, but it's likely that the Fallen God has a desire to corrupt pious individuals who are chosen upon being called by the wishes of their deepest desires," Jennifer explained with an anxious look before looking down in worry. "It must've been the case that the wish of her desire has called her forth."

Ash only stood in silence before taking a deep breath and exhaled. He grabbed his helmet from the table before leaving the Inn.

"I'm going to bring her back." In one sentence, Jennifer widened her eyes in horror. "I'll go tell the others to pack up before we're leaving for the Tower."

At this point, Alameria stood up with a look of disbelief to think that the Silver-Blue Knight is going up against the fallen deity. "Are you mad!? The Fallen God wouldn't be merciful on you for killing her adherents!"

"Just let him go, Alameria," Olivier lauded before smiling wickedly towards Ash. "I'm sure he'll just meet his own demise to face such deity."

Ash didn't bat an eye at her. He doesn't have the time to argue back whilst he had faced the Gods back in his previous life. He scoffs at their expectations and left the restaurant. Once exiting the building, a group of worried orphans met him. Lisia and Emiyu looked up to Ash with tears in her eyes while some orphans weep, both human and mamono.

"Ash? Is big sis going to be okay?"

"I'm worried about big sis."

"Ash, we need to rescue her!"

"Those mean monsters! They kidnapped our big sister are not good people at all!"

Ash looked down at them for a while before kneeling before them. The Silver-Blue Knight pats Emiyu on her head with a feel of comfort.

"Don't worry, I and the others will rescue her," Ash responded calmly. "We'll bring her back, I promise."

"Th-Then show those mean m-monster girls who's the real baddy!" Emiyu said with a look of determination. "You're the Silver-Blue Knight, right?"

"Yes I am, one of the finest swords of Astora," Ash responded with a smile before standing up and left, without looking back. "Children, you need to stay here with Jennifer while we're out. Alright?"

Lisia and Emiyu nodded as they acknowledge before he left the area. He took the nearest corner, heading to the Blacksmith's workshop, and entered the building. From there he made his way through Maughlin and entered Andre's crafting room and saw the Blacksmith had just finished making an improvised bullet.

"Well, just in time." Andre smiled proudly while looking down at his work. "Here are the new improvised bullets you've requested, this is a 7.62x51mm tipped Rounds with Full Titanite Jackets, and here are the bullets of the same caliber; I've infused it with the Pine Resin, including the Pale ones."

"Huh... what about the new handgun?" He asked.

"Right here." Andre then pulls up a large handgun with a three-tube cylinder with an extended barrel and chamber. "I've worked my arse all night for an improved handgun which might fit the chamber and handling the pressure of the new smokeless gunpowder."

Ash grabbed the handgun and inspected until he spotted some parts were as shiny as silver. "Wait... you forged this with Titanite?"

"Nay, It's a mix between Titanite and the old Geisteel parts I still have in my wares," Andre responded with a wide pride-filled grin. "I've tested in the morning and it worked without failure. I wouldn't mind about the kidnappers of your maiden would shiver in fear when you fire that."

Ash smiled before placing it into his newly gained holster. "Thanks, Andre."

The Blacksmith nods back with a smile. "Prithee be careful out there."

...

Ash walked out from the Blacksmith Workshop before Sif came by. The Greatwolf is ready with packs full of rations and other necessities for their journey. Moments later, Arcturus came by.

"Hey, ready to go?" Arcturus asked with a thumbs up. "Gerome will stay here to take care of the orphans along with Sieglinde, and Siegward is coming with us as well."

"Siegward? I'd never expected him to come along." Ash replied with a slight chuckle. "Alright, I'm ready, and let's not waste some time."

"Right." Arcturus nodded before they left the Blacksmith Area.

Meanwhile, Siegward placed a wooden barrel filled with Siegbrau ale on top of the wagon while his wife, Jennifer, sighed deeply in disappointment.

"Siegward, dear; is it necessary to bring the Ale in your journey?"

"Oh fret not, my dear! A traveling Catarinian is not without his ale on a journey!" Siegward spoke out loudly in pride and laughed in much to his wife's disbelief while Siegemeyer and Sieglinde stared at their father with their blank faces. Siegward then noticed Reginald and Elen came by with their rucksacks. "Well, are you two ready?"

Reginald nodded in reply. "Yep."

"We're ready to go, Uncle Siegward," Elen raised a thumbs up before looking over to see Arcturus, Elaine, Sif, and Ash came by. "Good timing you guys, we're about to leave the town."

 _"Hmph, this errand reminds me back when Artorias and the Knights went to Oolacile to rescue Princess Dusk."_ Sif looked up to the skies filled with nostalgia. _"I hope you do not fall like what happened to Sir Artorias."_

"I know, but this time it's different," Ash replied stoically. "The abyss is neither involved in these realms. So we're lucky."

"Do not forget about me," Ash looked around and saw Junayd hefting his Greatsword on his shoulder. "I would like to help you rescue Sasha if you need an extra sword."

"Huh, so you're lending us your help," Ash said in surprise before nodding. "Then welcome

Once Siegward finished the preparation, the group departed the town while Jennifer and the orphans waved their goodbyes as the sky turned orange before the sunset.

* * *

_Fallen Tower, Dungeon Cell._

...

Sasha slowly stirred up from her unconsciousness before she felt a painful sensation in her head. She then looks up and scanned her surroundings. Dazed and confused, the former Heroine tries to get on her memories of how she ended up in such a place.

"What is this place...and where am I?" Sasha uttered herself in confusion.

After looking around for a few moments, she found herself inside a cold cell until her memory struck. Sasha then remembered that she was abducted by the Dark Priests disguised themselves as messengers under their cloaks.

"I remember now, I was kidnapped!" Sasha gasped before getting up. "I-I must find a way out!"

Once she tries to stand up, some unknown force was holding her down as she felt her body was not reacting of her own accord. To her horror, Sasha felt a force that strained in her place.

"Wh-What's going on?!" She yelped. "H-Help me!"

Sasha's body felt several writhes in pain and emanate heat that made her drowsy, thus her breathing became heavy that let out a pleasurable moan before immediately closing her mouth. Something isn't right; She had never done such a moan in her life. Sasha sensed some dry air around the room; an aura filled energy that is not of her own.

"Mana? What is it doing here of all places?"

She didn't expect to sense it in a room like this. Once she tried to resist it, mana began gradually to thicken and overcoming her.

Sasha grits her teeth while trying to hold out. _'Aah! It's too strong, help!'_

**_My, My, what do we have here?_ **

Then Sasha stopped. She immediately recognized that voice which she hasn't heard for a long time. A voice that sounds like the Chief God.

"Chief God... Is that you?"

_**Sasha, it's been a long time we have talked little. So how is the little traitor of Lescatie doing in life with her beloved Knight?** _

Sasha flinched at that title from a deity who called her a "Traitor". She didn't like that at all and made her uncomfortable. The Warrior Nun's thoughts spurred in drowsiness while trying to get up but the stiffness of her body held her down.

 _'Lord... could this be... my punishment for betraying my kingdom?'_ Sasha mentally cried out in despair.

_**Oh me? Well, to start first, I'm not her~** _

Sasha then realized the sudden change of the voice. She knew that the Chief God would speak with majesty and dignity, yet this voice has a similar tone but more malicious and seductive that no word she could describe if the Chief God would say such a voice.

Sasha grew wary of the voice in her head. _'...Who are you?'_

**_Do you want to know who I am? I am the Fallen God, like you humans called me._ **

Sasha's eyes grew wide in surprise. She knew that there exists a god of lust and depravity; A more malicious counterpart of the Chief God herself. Her eyes furrowed while trying to resist her temptations.

_'I do not want to ask anymore further.'_

**_Oh really? After the fall of your kingdom, I came for you. Your voice called for me._ **

_'My... voice?'_

_**Do you remember the day that I want to fulfill your desire?** _

Sasha remained silent still. Now she remembered the unknown entity in her mind when they got out from the major capital of Lescatie; is the Fallen God herself and the deity had tracked her down as well, even beyond the reaches from the Demon Lord's Army.

**_You just made a wish. You desire to make everyone happy, keeping their smiles on their faces, am I correct? And most of all; the Silver-Blue Knight, your heart is yearning for him than your beloved man in Lescatie~!_ **

Those words then struck a nerve in Sasha's mind. The former Heroine knew she couldn't keep her secrets from a God. After all, the Gods can see everything and all she could only do is to remain silent and helpless at the same time.

 _'T-Take that back!'_ Sasha raised her voice. ' _I don't want anything from you!_ '

**_Oh my~ how cute! I'm truly looking further to see you change. It makes me so... enticing~_ **

The Warrior Nun suddenly felt a shudder through her spine, knowing that the Fallen God would do something to her. "Ch-Change? What are you talking about?"

_**Do not fret, young lady. I just want to fulfill your desire. That is all~** _

"My desire..."

**_Yes, your ambition is to make a world where everyone can share their happiness and keep their smiles~!_ **

_'I.. I won't accept such power!'_ Sasha spoke back in defiance. _'I want to do it on my own!'_

_**Oh? Can you do it all by yourself? So helpless and weak, you decide the things to remain as they are? You even cannot save the smiles of people caused by those monstrosities from another realm.** _

Sasha grits her teeth. The Fallen God was right. She alone was helpless and even facing the monsters from the lands where Ash came from and let those fears grew into her heart. No matter how hard she tried to save them nor defeating them.

**_And the reason she hasn't answered your call. When do you realize that what you have done; then you've been disobeying God's teachings... am I wrong?_ **

"Disobeying her teachings?"

**_Do you remember that you've raised another orphanage in the forest, do you think you can hide it? From a God?_ **

Sasha pauses for a moment and swallowed a gulp through her throat.

"I... I..."

**_Hmm? What was that?_ **

"I... don't know what am I going to do... In her teachings; all monsters are born from darkness." Sasha's voice faltered while her mind went into a blank state. "But they take husbands and make families with happiness with all of their hearts. As a former Apostle of the Order, I don't believe that's evil."

At that point, her words intrigued the Fallen God before the deity forms a malicious smile.

**_So that was what you believed at first, and then you've seen their true nature. You... are a special one; Even though you're not a member of the Order anymore. So here... I shall welcome you like a new adherent of the Fallen Order and guide you to the path of happiness._ **

"Huh?... Argh! Ah!"

Suddenly, Sasha felt heat filling in her body and moved on its own before she felt an exciting throb within. The heat slowly becoming more pleasurable and relaxing until her hand slowly went straight for her groin. In her horror, she can no longer control it.

"N-No! I won't let you- STOP!"

**_Teehee~ Just look at you, how very naughty you've become~ I just woke up your entire body. It's taking revenge on you long after you repress your feelings for him._ **

"Help me! Ash!"

Sasha screamed while trying to wrestle her body but to no avail. Her fingers reached for her genitalia and rubs her private parts. Sasha moaned in pleasure while breathing heavily before an image of a peculiar man in his Silver-Blue Knight's armor flashed into her mind.

"Ahh~! Aah~! A-Ash!"

**_That Silver-Blue Knight; his name is Ash Cyrus isn't it?... How lovely~! So you really love him very much. A maiden such as you will be a befitting wife for a powerful warrior like him, don't you?_ **

"S-Stop it! Hnng! I'm begging you! Ah!" Sasha cries out in desperation as tears flow down. "Agh! Hah! Ha-aahh~!"

_**Don't deny it... accept it to receive your desires. The man you yearn for shall he will help you change the world.** _

Sasha felt her hand reached out to the right side of her bosoms and starts rubbing the nipple to increase its undeniable pleasure. Her entire will tried its best to suppress it, but it was futile.

"Ahn~! Hah~! No! Nooo!"

Sasha clenched her teeth whilst her body tries to writhe it out in a fruitless attempt. After minutes passed by, she reached her climax. Clear fluids squirts out between her legs and Sasha let out a pleasurable scream before she broke down in exhaustion. She breathes heavily while her strength and what remains of her spirit energy left her body. She can hear the Fallen God giggling maliciously before her vision slowly fades as the black liquid covers her entire body; ready to be reborn as a monster.

... But to her greatest fear; what will Ash do if she was monsterized?

"Ash..." Sasha uttered one more time before closing her eyes. "Please..."

...

* * *

_Viola Region, Frontier Lands._

_..._

_'Save me.'_

...

"...Huh?!" Ash shot his eyes wide open and jolts up in surprise. "Sasha?!"

"By the lords! You jolted me in quite a surprise!" Ash heard Siegward and turned to the left, seeing him maintaining the campfire. "Having a nightmare?"

"No... I just heard her voice." Ash replied while clenching his head out in distress. "I have a feeling she's in dire help."

"Ah, I see. Do not fret ol' friend, there will be hope when the time comes." Siegward nudged Ash by his left shoulder while holding up his Siegbrau. Not to mention that the rest of their companions fell asleep in the middle of a full moon. "Say, I have some words, so to speak."

"Yeah, then what is it?" Ash asked.

"How much do you love her, the Maiden of Lescatie?" Siegward asked curiously. "She spoke a lot of things to my wife, and I was told that you became her Knight, a sword who kept her oath. Are you?"

"Yes... She asked me to be with her... to protect her," Ash replied before grabbing a stick nearby and poked the campfire with it. "But this time, I didn't expect our adversaries would catch us off-guard.."

Ash steered his stick and turned the burned coal further into the campfire. "But the truth is... I have a weird sensation like I couldn't leave her."

"Then what do you mean by that, Ash?" Siegward asked, intrigued while raising his eyebrow.

"It's like... she grew up while learning to live under the false interpretations about life because of the Order. Despite how mature she is, she is still clueless about the real grasps of the world." Ash explained before he grew a sad smile. "When I'm around; Sasha wanted to learn more about the world and leaving her alone feels like... I was abandoning a child behind."

"I see, then I assume that you did have spent some time with her in your time in Lescatie," Siegward said, and Ash nodded. "Then you grew more trustful to her in return."

"Not exactly," Ash replied sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck. "That is not until she brought in the mamono children in her church."

"Oh, well, that sounds like she had brought dangerous consequences to herself," Siegward spoke up in surprise. "She might get handled by Order Inquisitors if it weren't for you."

"Yeah... then here we are," Ash then chuckled bitterly. "Fleeing from a fallen nation, becoming refugees, and then the Convoluted Rift happened. Now I have to deal with a God and her adherents."

"Sounds about right." Siegward grunts as he repositioned his seat before taking a drink of his ale, Ash then went to to a tree to take a rest before the Catarinian noticed something fell from Ash's right wrist. "Oh, you fell something."

Ash looked back and saw Siegward holding up a necklace with a pair of dog tags. "My, I never knew you were a part of a military."

Siegward carefully gave the dog tags to the Knight until Ash uttered in the nostalgia of his past life. "Indeed, I was... before I left home for another purpose after the Defense of the Kingdom."

"I see, then what have you served within the army?" Siegward asked curiously.

"I served in the 33rd Knights Division, belonging to the 5th Legion," Ash explained with a deep sigh in reminiscence, and knowing full-well that his comrades were already long gone after centuries. "The 5th Legion has the finest Infantry Knights of the entire Astoran Army. Most Elite Knights came from that same Legion, whether they are of common birth or noble blood, they are equal to uphold such duties and to become captains and commander to lead newly established legions as well."

"Ah, an army full of merits, I see." Siegward acknowledged. "I haven't been to Astora, but unfortunately it fell a long time ago. It's a pity that the undead curse struck almost every land from far and wide."

"At least we still lived... people such as us have transported into these lands for reasons unknown," Ash stated in wonder while looking up to the skies and saw millions of stars twinkled in the night sky. "Another world... a different destiny."

"Indeed... the Flames works in strange ways after all." Siegward agreed. "Oh yes, Ash. I have to tell you something."

"Hm?" Ash turned to Siegward. "What is it?"

"Years ago, I had this strange incident that occurred to Jennifer before I married her." Siegward then smiled. "This story can be odd as it sounds, would you like to listen?"

"Sure, I'd like to hear it." The Silver-Blue Knight nodded. "So what was it about?"

Siegward then took a deep breath before talking. "Well, the story goes like this..."

...

The next morning, the group packed up their belongings before Siegward put out the campfire. Ash and his companion continued their journey across the frontier lands of the Viola Region. In the next five hours, the group didn't encounter bandits and mamono raiders. Ash felt a chill through the air before Sif picked up a stench in his nose.

 _"I smell blood,"_ Sif warned. _"There, down the road."_

After following a bloody trail for a while, Sif stopped his tracks while Siegward halted the horses once they saw three caravans have broken down off-road, Ash descended from Sif and investigate the area. Thus his tracks stop once he saw the first corpse; a Soldier, lying next to a dead Holstaur. Both of them were decaying and covered with maggots. Then he looks up to see more corpses lying around and saw one body hanged on the tree by the ropes.

"These corpses were several days old," Sif said while looking around the damage and spotted marks of battles. He found scratches of weapons and darts on the carts. "Possibly a bandit attack."

Back to Siegward's Caravan, Reginald perks up his ears once he heard an eerie rustle coming from the woods. He peeks out while gripping his sword cautiously.

Elen rose her eyebrow in question. "Reg?"

"Shhh!" Reginald hushed. "There's something coming."

In the front seat, Siegward hummed within his helmet until an object flew past the trees and thus hitting the Catarinian Knight to the head. Luckily, the sharp tip of the object didn't penetrate through his armored helmet and harmlessly bounced off. Siegward noticed something hit him and looks down, seeing a Dart fell off from the driver's seat.

"Ash! It's a trap!" Siegward shouted a warning. "Get out of there!"

Ash and Sif heard the rustling noises and high-pitched voices emitting through the air. Sif prepared his weapons as he unsheathed his Ultra Greatsword with his mouth while Ash prepared his crest Shield and Broadsword at ready. While hearing the incoming-high pitch noises, he knew immediately what they're facing.

"Siegward, Thrall's incoming!"

Then out from the trees, a single Thrall jumped out with a Flamberge Sword on its both hands. Ash immediately spun around and raised his shield, yet Sif swung his greatsword as it sliced the thralls apart into pieces before hitting the ground. After that, more jumped out before the group unsheathed their weapons.

A single thrall leaped towards Elen with a swing of its small axe, but the Dhampir deflected with her crescent knife, which pushed back the small hollow to the ground. However, the small hollow leaped back again once more before Elen ducked and swing her sword down, cleaving the hollow in half. Several Hollows with blowpipes stood on the tree branches to take their aim towards Elaine, Arcturus, and Reginald, who are fighting against the agile Thralls. The hollows then released their darts, but Junayd thwarted them as he came in a nick of time to deflect the projectiles.

"Thanks!"

"Watch your backs, they're everywhere!" Junayd warned before cutting down a hapless thrall coming from the flanks. "By Wolnir, they're too many."

The thralls charged forth once Arcturus raised his shield until one of them leaped into the air while raising its knife before a throwing knife struck the hollow through the neck which caught Arcturus by surprise. Sif perked up its ears and caught sounds of footsteps, which differed from the small thralls until he saw a mysterious individual sped through the hollows at unfathomable speeds, slicing and cleaving the small hollows apart.

Ash slowly lowered his sword when he saw a figure standing amid the bloody carnage and wore in a Mirrah set. It's undoubtedly a Knight of the Mirrah Order. But there was something off when he spotted a tail behind her which belonged to a Demon Mamono.

Meanwhile, Siegward at the other hand was struggling with a Thrall while his grip held tightly on its neck before throwing the creature away into a nearby tree and crashed to its death.

"Phew! I think that's the last one!" Siegward breathed out in relief and exhaustion. "Hm? Oh, well. It seems we have an unusual individual."

The Mirrah Knight stood in silence before sheathing her falchion into the scabbard and tipping her hat.

"Well... I may take my leave then." The Mirrah Knight broke the awkward silence before walking away. "You people need to know that this route heading to the next settlement is no longer safe."

"We are... not heading there," Ash spoke up slowly. "We're just heading our way to the Tower in this region."

"Oh? So you 'lot are heading to that small Demonic Region?" The Mirrah Knight flinched in surprise behind her mask. "It isn't that far from here, but I heard a god watched over that place."

"Yep, we're heading to that place," Ash replied while pointing his thumb behind.

"Al-right then, have it on your way." The Mirrah Knight nodded before heading off down the road past Reginald and Elaine. "Then count your lucky stars and good luck over there."

Elaine then rose her eyebrow in confusion before turning to Junayd. "What's up with her?"

"From what I heard, the Knights of the Mirrah Order don't speak a lot outside from their group," Junayd said while crossing his arms, looking over the Mirrah Knight from a distance. "They are just warriors with a few words, despite we're allied with them, they send us cryptic words that we barely understand."

"So they're a more secretive group than us." Arcturus guessed, and Junayd nodded.

"Indeed, we're an open society despite how obscured our groups are," Junayd answered. "My home region in the desert after all, and it is obscured and safe from raiders."

...

Once they left the vicinity, the same Mirrah Knight observed the group from the higher ground. She can see that they're making their way to the Fallen Tower. The Mirrah Knight pulled down her hat along with the mask, revealing her face of a demon with a monstrous beauty that can make men fawn over. But her existence is out of the ordinary for the older generation.

"Lucrezia, how're you doing?" The Demon jolts up and turned around to see another Mirrah Knight leaning against a tree with arms crossed and has a confidential smirk underneath his hat. "Spending your time to do some sightseeing?"

"Brother... Don't surprise me like that." Lucrezia glared at her human brother in irritation. "And by the way, Adelmar. Where's Lucena?"

"She told me we should meet her in Gerth," Adelmar replied. "So, anything new?"

"Not much, but..." Then Lucrezia turned around and still saw the caravan in a distance. "A group of adventurers and an oversized wolf are heading straight to the Fallen Tower."

"Wait... are they or real?" Adelmar widened his eyes in surprise. "Who else wants to go in that place? They might be insane!"

"I do not know why, I hope they're lucky enough to get out of there," Lucrezia said before giving out a pitiful sigh. "There were a couple of Sunlight Warriors among the group. Who knows what they will find in that place."

...

* * *

_Viola Frontier Region, Fallen Tower._

...

When the group entered the place, Ash noticed the sky slowly darkened and saw the sun turned red crimson behind the thick black clouds; hinting that they were entering the small demonic region. But there is something awful within the small demonic land that the crew grew into dislike once they entered the place. Despite the beautify of the lush of vibrant colors that were seen on both flora and fauna. The stench in the air is assaulting, which made the Knight of Astora force himself to cover his nose from the unbearable air.

 _'Demon Realms was supposed to be comfortable lands and has the sweetest fresh air.'_ Ash spoke in thoughts. _'I never knew how wrong the Encyclopedia can get.'_

 _"The stench reminds me back from the deepest pits of Blighttown."_ Sif comments in amusement. _"But I was used to such rotten smell during my battles against hollowed beings."_

"Ugh, it stinks horribly!" Elen pinched her nose to cover. "This is even worse than the Crucifixion Forest we went through!"

"If this land was said to be where monsters live, then how do they live in the air that reeks?" Reginald wondered in confusion. "I don't really get it with these bitches."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Junayd laughed a little. "I've been to several demon realms, but Lescatie is worse that I can hardly breathe for fresh air."

"Well, according to Jennifer, Demon Realms are places where monsters and even humans can find comfort," Siegward explained while whipping the leash. "But me, Ash, and your father came from a faraway land. Our sense of smell and tastes are different when coming into the demon realms... And also, this is the real stench of the energy if you smell it. It's the high concentrations of demonic energy at work here, take for an example; a Demon name Olivier, she reeked like sewers because her disguise is under the work of her monster magic."

"You mean like she's covering herself in cow dung?" Elaine then giggled at such a statement. "Right?"

"Pretty much," Siegward replied with a nod. "But as for now-... oh never mind, we're here."

Siegward stopped the horses on their tracks while Ash jumped out from Sif's back and slowly looks up to a gigantic tower with its tip that reached through the heavens. He admits the construct itself is colossal and the entire diameter could be measured to that of almost an entire city of Lescatie. To his left, Elaine walks up to his side and gives out an impressed whistle.

"Wow... I wonder how long it took to build this tower." Elaine said while sticking out her thumb. "This entire place can house over thousands of people in here."

"From what I heard, the Order built this tower, and used this place to worship the Chief God to hear her voice even clearer because a visionary wanted to be nearer to hear her beautiful tone," Arcturus explained the lore. "This stood for a couple of thousand years until an incident occurred six hundred years ago. The Fallen God took over the place because one Oracle was influenced by the Dark Priests."

"So this must've been their Holy site," Elaine comments before hefting her Greataxe and leaned it on her right shoulder. "Well then, we have to go in and get Sasha out from that place."

"But what if it's a trap?" Reginald questioned.

"The people in this tower are waiting for us, it meant for us to be lured in," Ash replied in a grim tone before taking his first steps on the stone bridge. "But I'm sure they'll have a bloody price to pay."

"Good Luck! I'll be staying here to watch out for the horses!" Siegward waved his arms once the Group walked through the stone bridge. "And Ash! Don't forget what to do if you find your Maiden!"

Ash smiled before responding Siegward while raising his fist and stick out a thumbs up. Minutes passed after walking through, they've reached the other side faced the gigantic gates before them. However, Ash halted once he noticed three figures descended from the sky and landed in front of Ash his fellow companions, The Silver-Blue Knight saw the three figures raise their heads from the obscured dust and revealed themselves as succubuses; One Heavy Dark Knight and two Dark Warriors, all of them raised their weapons once they faced the Knight. Three more Succubuses have descended as well and landed on the flanks as well, surrounding the group.

"Silver-Blue Knight, I know you've come for Sasha Fullmoon." The Heavy Dark Knight spoke up with a tone of confidence. "But you have to give up. We are once former heroes of Lescatie and making any further resistance is futile!"

"Seriously!? Don't they realize we have a massive dog here with us!?" Elen uttered quietly while sticking her thumb towards Sif in much of her disbelief.

Ash stood for a while without a response until he makes his move. He immediately pulled out his handgun and shot the Heavy Knight. The titanate-infused bullet pierced through the unarmored part on her right leg which exposed her beautiful white skin and the Succubus kneeled to the ground, screaming loudly in pain before Ash sends out another shot that drilled her skull, killing her for good. The Succubuses stepped back in horror while Ash and Co unsheathed their blades.

"P-Put them down, quick!"

The Dark Warriors leaped forth with their giant halberds raised, but Ash rolled inwards to avoid their blows. The Silver-Blue Knight drew his Astora Straight Sword two-handed and jabbed the blade through one of the Dark Warriors' back, killing her before kicking her to the ground. Ash then noticed another Warrior heaved her Halberd with an angry expression on her face, yet Ash ducked down to avoid her blow. His hand grabbed the blade of his sword before Ash knocked her head upwards with the butt of the pommel.

The Dark Warrior fell onto the ground and Ash immediately ended her rightly once he strikes his sword's crossguard against her forehead, smashing her head into pieces.

In the meantime, Elen made a riposte to deflect the Silversword from a Dark Knight before thrusting her sword against the neck while Sif leaped into the air like an acrobat while his Greatsword cleaved a Dark Warrior in half. Arcturus raised his shield and angled slightly while strafing to the right and deflected the spearhead coming from a Heavy Dark Knight before a blade pierced through her abdomen from behind. She spurted out blood before she turned her head around to see Reginald, who glared at her with hateful eyes before releasing his blade from her body while kicking against her back and was thrown off unceremoniously onto the ground.

Ash turns around and faced the large doors in front of him. He walks up to the door while his armor produced eerie clacking which can send a shiver down to his victims and slowly opened the doors apart.

In the meantime, Succubus Warriors and Knights heard the massive door opened and were shocked to see a single human, despite the lack of essence, manage to put up a show of his strength which baffled the monsters in disbelief until his companions and a large sword-wielding Wolf entered through the doors. Ash and Co. caught the sight of Mamono Warriors forming a defensive line with Shields and Swords at the ready to face the Silver-Blue Knight and his unnatural allies.

...

Inside an unknown chamber, the Dark Priests observed the Silver-Blue Knight and his companions through a magic mirror while in a standoff with the finest Succubus Warriors of Lescatie, but amid their standoff, Janeline felt a foreboding aura coming from the Knight through the mirror, unlike anything she had felt.

"So he found us." Janeline heard someone spoke to her right as Amana stepped in. "I never expect that he can track us down."

"Indeed, humans couldn't find any hints of our trail while heading to the Tower," Janeline said while curiously raising her eyebrow to the Silver-Blue Knight. "But lest not to fret ourselves, he brought company with him."

"Ara~? Is that... Ash?" Janeline and Amara turned around and saw a certain woman with a beautiful flow of green hair, red eyes like wine, and wore in her jet-black priestess garb. "Oh dear, it seems he brought the others with him as well."

"Sasha, do you know more about this man you fell for?" Amana asked with a worried tone. "It doesn't look like that we monsters would charm him."

"Oh, do not worry, I'm very confident that he won't raise his sword upon me. Besides, he took an Oath to protect me." Dark Priest Sasha then folded both of her arms and looked up to Ash through the magic mirror while her eyes filled with lust, drenched with ecstasy and obsession. "Ah~! Once we meet again, it will make sure that only I shall change you, Ash. I will drown you with pleasure and imprison your soul, which will belong to me... Only me as your wife, my dear husband~"

Once she finished her sentence, she noticed Ash pulls out a golden duel charm from his pouch and threw it over to the Succubus Knights before the Magic Mirror went blank and produced a static which made the Dark Priests raised their eyebrows in confusion and surprise. There hasn't been a malfunction to their magic mirror for hundreds of years, but Sasha knew full-well that they are equipped with Anti-Magic items and armaments. While the rest of Dark Priests fell into disarray as the magic mirror isn't responding to observe the current situation that is happening at the entrance, Sasha quietly left the room and head towards a magic elevator, and brought her up to the last floor of the tower.

Her eyes darkened before a wicked smile spreads across her face. "Ufufu~ I will wait for you, Ash~"

...

The Heavy Dark Knight charged towards the Silver-Blue Knight with her spear until Ash deflected the spearhead to the ground, he stomped his right foot on her polearm and brought up his Astora Straight Sword with two hands and trusted the blade into the gap of her armor, killing her through the exposed neck section before blood spurts out. He turns around to see Sif, and the others finished the rest of the Mamono Knights until Junayd threw a Dark Warrior against the wall and finished her off as he cleaved her head apart with his Carthus Greatsword.

Then Ash noticed someone coming from behind and heard a distant bang. The Knight strafed his head to the left as the enemy's projectile missed the mark and hit the walls. He pulls out his handgun and spun around. His next target is Dark Musketeer armed with an unusual firearm with a bolt-action mechanism, she took another shot but her magic bullet was deflected once he brought up his Crest Shield before he returned fire and shot the Musketeer between her eyes with a Titanite Bullet infused with Magic damage. Taking her out for good as her corpse dropped to the ground.

"Come on everyone, this way!" Ash rallied his companions as they charged straight through the colossal hallways until he saw more enemies coming in, filled with succubus, minotaurs, and hellhounds. "Get ready, enemies coming right in front of us!"

"Affirmative! Let's show these bitches no mercy!" Elaine responded before yelling a war cry. "For the Lord of Sunlight!"

 _'Sasha... I swore to the Flames that I'll come and rescue you.'_ Ash's mind said once he clashed with a minotaur and ending her with a thrust of his blade through her neck. _'No matter what cost it takes.'_

...

* * *

**Chapter 19: Ends**


	20. Bradden for Heroes, Geisteel for Monsters, Titanite for All.

_Viola Region's Frontier Land, Fallen Tower._

...

_"My, my~ If it isn't the last Heroine of Lescatie, Sasha Fullmoon,"_ Druella spoke maliciously with praise through the Magic Mirror while Sasha kneeled towards the Lilim. _"It's been weeks since you've left the nation and look! You've become a monster~! Now Rejoice, Sasha, you're much more beautiful than your old self, which makes a man who couldn't resist your new body~!"_

"Ahn~ Thank you, your highness," Sasha appreciates her gratitude with a smile.

_"Once all of this ruckus within the Fallen Tower will end, I will reward you handsomely upon your return to the kingdom with your newly gained husband."_ Druella grinned while raising her fist in pride. _"Thus you will receive your position as the Seventh Princess of Lescatie since your friends here have earned such position and doing well to maintain the new Demon Realm."_

"Oh yes, I will!" Dark Priest Sasha beamed in joy. "I am sure Ash won't resist my temptations! He is my beloved Knight after all~"

_"So Sasha, I have a few words to ask about that Knight you fell in love with."_ Druella then asked while holding up her chin. _"His name is Ash Cyrus, am I correct?"_

Sasha nodded in response, and Druella continued while Wilmarina, Merse, and Francisca came to beside Druella's throne and were happy to see her once more. _"So what does he look like and how much do you know more about his origins, including behind the reason of his reputation as the Silver-Blue Knight of Lescatie?"_

"Well~ Ash is incredibly handsome like he has a face of a Noble Prince!" Sasha replied with a deep pink shade of blush appeared on her cheeks. "He is wandering Knight who hailed from a faraway land called Astora... But... there is something more about him..."

Druella slowly raised her left eyebrow in concern once she saw Sasha's smile faltered into sadness as if her heart suddenly fell in foreboding dread and worry.

"Ash... is different from any other humans. He does not fight like a hero and doesn't hesitate to slay his foes; even with monsters as his opponents," Sasha explained while looking down in grief. "He's in fact; an experienced Monster Slayer and has fought other monsters from his homeland, which were far more horrendous than I expected."

At this moment, Druella and the rest of the monsterized heroines who stood beside her three widened their eyes in disbelief before Wilmarina then stepped in and asked the Dark Priest through the mirror. _"Wait... what type of monsters did he face before coming to Lescatie?"_

"Those monsters aren't any typical mamono's, they are creatures that varied in shapes and sizes," Sasha replied with a hint of fear in her tone. "These beings are real monsters, and I've fought them several times. But I was careless and didn't realize they've fought back with such tenacity and skill."

_"So what did you do while spending time with him?_ " Druella asked curiously.

"Umm... I... I just remember that I went with him on our journeys to explore dungeons, fighting otherworldly monsters, and discover amazing items!" Sasha explained while going through her old memories of her human self. "And... Oh! Also, I and my...f-future husband discovered a stone coming from a black monument that can cure monsterization!"

Thus then, Druella's eyes dilated in sheer incredulity. Did she hear that right? A stone that cures monsterization? Francisca, Merse, and Wilmarina expressed their faces of horror, surprise, and sheer doubt to think there was a magic stone that can cure monsterization, which could only be found from a dangerous place such as dungeons will only mean more trouble for the plans of the Demon Lord. Thus the voice of Mimil speaks out through the magic mirror without her being presented.

_"If that were true, then we must stop him at all costs!"_

_"So this means the Silver-Blue Knight himself must've known more secrets than I expected,"_ Druella said with a serious tone before looking back to Sasha through the mirror. _"Sasha... I need you to defeat him and show him the love of monsters is greater than the tyranny of his blind violence! Show him!"_

"Yes, as you wish your highness," Sasha acknowledged as she bowed down. "I won't let you down... and I will make him mine."

...

* * *

_Fallen Tower, Ground Floor._

...

"GGRAAH!"

Elaine looks up and blocked a massive spike club with her Greataxe and came face to face with a High Orc. The High Orc's started into the Orc's eyes with anger and rage after seeing her minions were slaughtered under the hands of the Knight of Sunlight.

"I can't believe I'm facing a lowly orc who killed my brethren!" The High Orc growled in fury. "You shall pay for this!"

"Oh, really?" Elaine flashed a smirk before kicking the High Orc into her groin, causing her to kneel to the ground in pain. "Sorry, but who says I'm weak?"

The High Orc looks up to Elaine in fear before the Orc herself plunged her Greataxe down and cleaved her head apart. Elaine looks up and saw a Lizardman sprint forth while brandishing her weapon. The Orc grabbed her talisman and infused her lightning miracle into her weapon before raising her weapon once more.

"Take THIS!"

Elaine smashed her Lightning Greataxe into the ground, causing an electric explosion until a spark of lightning caught the Lizardman and crashing against the wall into her death before her corpse fell to the ground. Junayd weaved his Pyromancy Flames and engulfed the surface of his Carthus Greatsword in flames. He caught a couple of Dark Braves dashing towards him with their rapiers pointed forwards. Junayd strafed to the right to avoid the first blow before a second Dark Brave leaped up into the air and does an aerial somersault, but Junayd strafed forth and thus cleaving the corrupted Knight apart just before she lands her feet.

The second Dark Brave witnessed her friend died without batting an eye from the Carthus Swordsman and charge at him once more to avenge her fallen comrade, only to be slaughtered by his blade in an instant once Junayd deflected her rapier in a parry to the side and tore her body apart into two pieces of lump meat. Reginald and Elen dashed in a zig-zag formation to avoid shots from the Dark Musketeers until the Dhampir pulls out her three throwing knives before throwing them to her targets.

It struck two Dark Musketeers dead into their throats while the third caught a knife jabbed into her knee. The Succubus tried to pull out the knife, but Reginald dashed past through her before the Musketeer felt her head went numb and fell to the ground as her neck spurts out blood like a fountain.

Meanwhile, Arcturus raised his shield before swinging to the left, which successfully parried an attack from a Dark Warrior then plunged his sword against her abdomen. Then his ear picked up a nearby sound of footsteps from behind and spun around, seeing a Heavy Dark Knight charging at him with a Polearm before a giant Greatsword interrupted her attack by Sif and sends her crashing against the wall until blood spurts out from her armor.

Ash charged into a group of Dark Knights who were attacking him as well. The Silver-Blue Knight blocked a Realmsilver sword with his Crest Shield and thrust his Astora Straight Sword through her unarmored abdomen before a second one barged in. The Dark Knight raised her sword and plunged her blade down, but Ash parried her attack and bashed his shield against her face before cleaving her head apart with one swing of his sword.

More Succubus Knights landed in front of the battle and Ash caught a group of Hellhounds rushing up to him. Ash raised his Pyromancy Flame and clenched his fists. The Succubuses and Hellhounds noticed a spiral of flames forms out from thin air right in front of them before an explosion occurs. The burning heat of the Profaned Flames caught several Dark Knights and Hellhounds to the ground and screamed in agonizing cries. The Mamonos reeled back in horror before some reluctant Demon Realm soldiers charged forth to take him out, yet Ash grabbed his Talisman before a Lightning Stake formed in the palms of his hand; once the Monster Girls comes close, he smashed the Lightning Bolt into the ground, catching them off guard and killed within his radius.

One Dark Knight Captain felt her knees tremble on sight to see her soldiers were getting slaughtered and torn apart right in front of her eyes and her gaze shifts to the peculiar Silver-Blue Knight before fear took over her very own soul, she swore her eyes saw dim, dreadful glowing red eyes behind his helmet as if that man is controlled by a true monster, a dark beast in human clothing. Then she noticed some of her comrades threw their magic spells against the dreadful Knight, but his Crest Shield absorbed their magic and even deflected their spells back into the walls as if there were throwing pebbles against a wall. Then one Heavy Dark Knight charged in with her Halberd and channeled her magic into her weapon, then raising her poleaxe into the air in her hopes to take her out, but Ash strafed forth before her halberd struck to the ground which results in an explosion.

The Captain shielded her eyes away from the flying dust before she slowly looks up to see the Heavy Dark Knight dropped her weapon and saw the Silver-Blue Knight had struck his blade through the right side of her unarmored throat before pulling out the blade as her corpse dropped to the ground.

"R-... Re-... Retreat!" The Dark Knight Captain yelled out an order while waving her sword. "To the second floor! Regroup!"

The Mamono's heard her orders and falls back while leaving some behind to fight Ash and his group before entering a passage with a stairway leading up to the next floor. Amid the chaos, Ash saw the door coming down the next entrance. The Knight knows that he'll be wasting time to stand and watch. He moved his feet and ran, racing to the next entrance until he rolled under and slid through the ground in a nick of time before the massive doors closed behind him.

_"Ash!? Are you okay in there!?"_ Ash heard Arcturus cried out from the other side.

"I'm fine. Think of another way to get to the other inside!" Ash replied with a yell until he gazed his eyes around and caught several Succubus Knights were pointing their weapons at him. "And also, I have some company!"

"Give up, Silver-Blue Knight!" Ash turned his gaze to a peculiar Dark Knight, who came forth while still raising her Realmsilver Sword in caution. "And drop your weapon! There's nothing to save you."

Ash didn't say a word and remain silent before stepping forth. Once the Dark Knight came near, Ash grabbed the tip of her blade; thus immediately turning the blade towards her face, which caught the Succubus off-guard before he impaled her weapon through the neck, killing her.

_'If the Demonrealm Silver can't kill someone with simple slashes.'_ His mind speaks stoically before Ash dropped the dead succubus to the ground. _'Then an impalement should do the trick.'_

The Dark Knights trembled at such display of his brutality before Ash leaped forth while raising his shield and plunged his sword unto his next target.

...

* * *

_Fallen Tower, 1st Floor._

...

His armor is caked in blood, and the Knight walked upstairs to the next floor before reaching the end of the stairways and saw a gathering of mamono's with their weapons drawn, some of them reeled back in disgust and horror once they smell the scent of blood and death washed over them. Ash sheathed his Astora Straight Sword back in the scabbard before pulling out a Claymore with two hands from his back. Then he stepped in.

The Soldiers of the Demon Realm Army of Lescatie cautiously observed the Knight before one of them lunged in. A Dark Brave lashed out her magic with her sword.

"Take this!" She cried out. _**"Dark Wave!"**_

She released her dark magic in a form of a large crescent towards the Knight in high-speed until Ash rolled down to avoid her attack and hit against the wall behind him. The Dark Brave then charged forth as she thrusts her sword, yet Ash deflected her blade to the left with his Claymore before cleaving her head off. Other succubuses reeled back in horror and then unleashed their magic to put him down, but Ash strafed and rolled to dodge their attacks before he pulled out a golden Duel Charm and threw it over before the charm exploded into a glittering golden mist and spreads all across the area.

Once it took effect, the succubus knights were in a state of shock, as if something disrupted their magic before the Silver-Blue Knight charged in. The Dark Knights and Warriors leaped forth with their weapons raised; Ash then thrust the first Mamono in front through her abdomen, a Dark Knight, and pushed her corpse through the charging mamono's before throwing her dead body against a Dark Warrior to the ground. Ash quickly spun around and saw another Heavy Dark Knight coming through with her armor fully charged with magic.

She then thrust her polearm that has aimed to his chest, Ash strafed aside and grabbed her weapon, pulling her towards the Knight and jammed his blade through the unarmored section of her neck. The Knight heard more Mamono's coming right from behind; he spun around and killed them by throwing the body of the Heavy Dark Knight with his Claymore onto his attackers and smashed them to the ground due to the force and the weight of her armor.

Then, in the midst of chaos, he heard another sound of footsteps and the individual spoke in a male voice. "Take this, you Murderer!"

Ash immediately stepped back before the hammer of his opponent barely missed him by several centimeters. He looks up and saw a Knight in full-plate armor, bearing the crest of the Demon Realm of Lescatie.

"Ha! Ladies, step aside! I'll get rid of this man!" The Incubus Knight grinned as he laughed in arrogant confidence. "This armor of mine is enhanced with the blessings of the Gods! Then your puny weapon won't affect me!"

Such words didn't amuse Ash one bit and held both of his hands unto the Claymore's blade before the Lescatian Hero lashed forth. But unfortunately, he missed his target when Ash took a side step and slammed the crossguards against the Fallen Heroe's helmet, causing a hard concussion through the head by a Mordhau strike, and pushed back to the ground. Then Ash plunged his blade through his opponent's unarmored neck section and the man gurgled with blood coming out from his mouth in an attempt to scream, but it was too late.

_'I don't care if your armor is enhanced with magic.'_ Ash then spun his gaze back to another monster girl coming from behind. He drew his blade backward and impaled it through her face. _'You're still full of holes.'_

Ash then rolled away from the incoming strike from two Dark Warriors before both lunged their attacks once more. The Knight shielded himself from the combination of their powerful strike and sends him back several feet away, but he still stood his feet slid through the ground. The Dark Knights lunged at their attacks one more time before Ash countered back. He ducked under to avoid the blow from the first gigantic axe of the Dark Warrior and drew his claymore, ripped her head apart before another one came in. She saw her taking a spin attack, but Ash rolled forth underneath and disabled her by cleaving off her knees.

The Dark Warrior fell and cried out an agonizing scream before Ash stepped on her face and in one hard stomp, it blew her head into pieces.

While the rest of the Dark Soldiers of Lescatie charged in, Ash retaliated with speed, precision, and brutal efficiency. Hacking, cleaving, and tearing them apart into shreds until no one left is there to attack him. Then he caught a sound and turns around, seeing a wounded Dark Warrior limping her way to an entrance, and called down the magic elevator.

The Dark Warrior weeps in despair until she felt an amount of immense pressure when she heard the clanking sounds of his armor coming nearer. The monsterized soldier of Lescatie slowly spun around and came face to face with the Silver-Blue Knight. She gulped as her minds speak out in panic.

_'I... I REGRET JOINING THIS MISSION!'_ Her thoughts yelled. ' _All I wanted is a husband, not this!'_

Ash slowly raised his hand and grabbed her by the face then knocked her out of consciousness by slamming her head against the wall before the magic elevator descended. Although, he didn't outright kill her and dropped her down to the ground. Once the door of the entrance opened, he stepped in before the lift ascended to the next floor.

...

_***BOOM!***_

Sif shatters the massive stone walls of the door with his massive greatsword before the group walked through the entrance. Elen then looks down and saw several corpses of dead Dark Knights lying on the ground and saw their blood splattered all across the floor and the walls as well.

"Damn, he tore his way," Reginald said while kneeling before the corpse and looks up to the nearest stairway. "Look, bloody footsteps. Guess we have to follow his trail."

Arcturus then nodded in acknowledgment. "Right, we have to catch up with him."

...

* * *

_Fallen Tower, 2nd Floor._

...

Ash entered the next floor and walked down the path, leading to another place filled with lescatian soldiers patrolling the area along with some interesting individuals, in much to his surprise, caught a single Dark Valkyrie is among those patrols.

_'I guess crossing this area might take a while.'_ Ash's thoughts summarized the situation before a Dark Esquire, an Alp, walked out from around the corner and stood back in shock once he spotted a Silver-Blue Knight hid behind the corner.

"H-Hey! Who are you!?"

_'Or not.'_

Ash immediately threw his throwing knife and jammed through his forehead, thus fell he fell to the ground; completely silencing him. He quickly opened his bottomless box and pulls up a Court Staff and a Slumbering Ring before he casts a Hidden Body Spell to avoid detection. He walked to the nearest corner and walked past another group of monster girls who are accompanied by a Dark Valkyrie.

"Hey, Iva, to think of it; the first floor seems to be quiet."

"Yeah, but there was no response."

"But why haven't they returned yet?"

"I think the Silver-Blue Knight used some sort of Anti-Magic Device to disrupt our communications."

"An Anti-Magic Device!? No way!"

"Girls, keep your mouths quiet." The two succubuses halted their tracks and look up to the Dark Valkyrie. "This just came in and someone has breached the first floor. The Silver-Blue Knight will be coming to the second at any moment."

Upon hearing her words, the soldiers gulped in fear until the Dark Valkyrie caught something in her view behind her two subordinates as a distorted image of a Knight appeared from the hidden mirage.

_'Crap, the Hidden Body is wearing down.'_ Ash then grabs the handle of his sword. _'Better take them out quick.'_

Ash then dashed forth, slashed their heads apart before tackling his right shoulder to push back the Valkyrie, completely catching her off-guard. The Dark Adherent of the Fallen God summoned her sword and lunged towards the Knight, but Ash disabled her by making a riposte and cuts off her unarmored arm. The Dark Valkyrie staggered back in pain until Ash quickly ends her life by thrusting his sword through her neck before she can cause an alarm for the other troupe's.

Then he made his way to the next lift.

"Weird, the intruders haven't arrived yet." One of the Dark Valkyrie raised her eyebrow in question. "The last time I sensed was the magical elevator coming up, but I detect no one."

"Yeah, it does sound fishy to me." The other Valkyrie stated. "So Nina, why don't we check it out?"

"Nay, we have a duty to guard the elevator," Nina responded while shaking her head. "We must make sure that no one should be entering."

"Alright, as you say so," The Dark Valkyrie sighed before looking to the stairs, yet unknowingly to her, a flash of blood drew while the Dark Valkyrie stood unnoticed until she felt warm liquid behind her back. "Nina? What-!?"

Then in a blink of an eye, the Dark Valkyrie felt a sharp object entered her skull once she spun around and came face to face with a Silver-Blue Knight. Blood trailed out from her forehead before the Valkyrie fell to the ground with a thud. Ash whipped the blood out from his bandit knife and call down the Elevator within moments later. He looks back to make sure no one is following him before the entrance of the elevator opened. He stepped in and lifted to the third floor.

Once Ash vacated the previous floor; Sif and the Group entered the second floor and several groups of mamono met them in a moment before they caught their sights on the Greatwolf.

Reginald cursed his words as he unsheathed his greatsword. "Ah, shit. Here we go again."

...

* * *

_Fallen Tower, 3rd Floor._

...

Eva Mystiv is sweating in fear once she saw the Silver-Blue Knight through the magic mirror and observing his actions where he fought through the first and the second floor. On the First Floor, he killed the most experienced warriors of Lescatie who are well-renown, and even after monsterization, they still experienced fighters under the new Demon Realm of Lescatie. Yet seeing them fighting against the infamous Silver-Blue Knight doesn't faze the foreign mercenary one bit and slaughtered his way through. Then on the Second Floor; he sneaked his way through with invisibility magic after killing an Alp, Dark Knights, and even Dark Valkyries.

Eva knew Dark Valkyries were no slouches in fighting to find their desired future husbands. They were the most respected high-ranking adherents to the monster deity such as the Fallen God and they were very sensitive to detect mana, even if a Hero would use invisibility spells could still emit an essence of their mana. Yet they didn't seem to detect the Silver-Blue Knight, nor aware of their surroundings when he is near. The Knight doesn't bat an eye and didn't even fear them when he saw a divine adherent, they're nothing more but a target in his termination list.

Never in her life as an Alp and a Dark Strategist, could witness the unexpected impossibility coming true and all of her strategies that she had prepared for the Silver-Blue Knight's arrival was all for naught. Monsters, Fallen Heroes, and Divine Adherents were all but nothing for the human warrior.

"This impossible, how can that be?" Eva uttered while looking down in disbelief. "What kind of monster are we facing?... Does that mean this rumor of his reputation to be true?"

“How’s the situation?” Eva turned around and saw Vermut appeared from around the corner of the darkroom. “Did they catch the Silver-Blue Knight?”

“No, but he managed to breach two floors in one go.” Eva nervously shakes her head in much to Vermut’s disbelief.

“H-Hold on a second, you’re telling me he’s on his way to the next floor?!” Vermut cried out while shaking the poor Alp by her shoulders. “That’s impossible! Those floors were guarded by the best Warriors of the Ice Flower, and yet they couldn't even stop him?!”

“Th-That’s not the point!” Eva yelled out loud while being shaken until Vermut stopped. “That man is way beyond human!”

“So you’re telling me we’re dealing Sasha’s Knight who turns out to be a Hero in disguise!?” Vermut asked while in a state of panic.

“But that’s not all, I can’t detect mana from the Human Knight,” Eva answered hastily until Vermut caught her attention once she sees the Knight exiting the elevator. “Now he’s on the 3rd Floor.”

“Oh, look at that; he’s going into a place filled with Machines.” Vermut started before she grinned wickedly in confidence. “I bet he can’t handle those Automatons and the Gremlin Turrets made from the Blueprints of the Ancient Ruins.”

Eva looks up to the magic mirror and saw the Silver-Blue Knight confronted a group of several Automatons with their weapons aiming towards the Knight, including the Cannons of the Gremlin Turrets. It was like a standoff for a moment before they witnessed the Silver-Blue Knight raised his fist and summoned a Lightning Spear before he threw it into one of the turrets and flames came out sporadically. The Automatons fired their machine guns but the Knight raised his blue shield and deflected their bullets like pellets before running to the nearest cover until the other Gremlin takes its shot and blew off half of its cover, but it missed the target. Then they witness the Knight pulls out his talisman and rolled away from cover and unleashed the Lightning Arrows, taking potshots on the Automatons and took them down. Then the Silver-Blue Knight noticed the turret reloaded the gun, he rolled away from the incoming blast before he pulls put a Lightning Urn and threw it over to the Gremlin Turret. Completely disabling the machine with electricity and before flames popped out.

The two succubi's watched the Knight heading for the next floor. Eve felt sweat starts to trail down from her horrified expression while Vermut dropped her jaws in disbelief.

"You said he has no mana! But he used magic!" Vermut yelled out while pointing accusingly towards Eva.

"As I said before, he's extraordinary!" Eva cried back in a state of panic while raising both of her hands. "We need more reinforcements to double up the defenses!"

While the two succubi began to argue with each other, they paid little to no attention to the magic mirror as it shows Ash called down the elevator and lifts to the next floor just before Sif and the others entered the new area where the Knight has left off.

...

"Damn, this place is a wreck," Arcturus said in mild surprise while kneeling in front of a broken frame of an automaton. "Ash must have left a devastating place behind."

Reginald looks around before turning his attention to one of the Gremlin Turrets that still stood in flames before sparks of electricity crackled before it blew up, sending steel parts around the places while the group shields themselves from the flying hazardous projectiles.

"To think of it, that guy isn't slouching around," Elaine stated in worry. "He's really not some guy to mess with."

"Agreed," Elen nodded in agreement. "What do ya' expect from a guy who killed a ton of freakin' monsters from his homeland."

"But let us not stand here and talk." Junayd interfered while raising both of his hands. "We need to catch up with Ash Cyrus before something worse might happen."

_"Indeed, his scent is still fresh,"_ Sif said before looking up to the next entrance. _"He went up using the lifting machinations."_

...

* * *

_Fallen Tower, 4th Floor._

...

Ash stepped into the next area and went near the corner. He sticks himself against the wall and peeks out, from there; he could see several individuals of minotaurs, demons, and Incubus Knights wearing in their full-plate armor whilst they were waiting for the intruder in a midst of an arena. But judging on their looks; their faces expressed their relaxed states. Ash noticed that the group he'll be facing were hard hitters, he took a deep breath and stepped into the arena.

One of the Incubus Knight felt that someone stepped in and looks up to see the Silver-Blue Knight, both wielding a Blue Crest Shield and a Greatsword which was leaned on his shoulders.

"Guys, he's here!" He called out while pulling out his sword. "It's the Silver-Blue Knight!"

"Damn, I can't believe the bastard himself could reach it up here!" The other Knight spoke. "By the way, where are his companions?"

"He must have left them behind." The Knight gazed back and saw a Minotaur stepped for while raising her Battleaxe and grins in overconfidence. "He's now alone right now and it is a feat for him to reach upon this place."

"Ufufufu~ That's right~ At this point, he's no match for us." On her left, a Demon slurred in a mocking tone before raising her left hand. "Behold, Silver-Blue Knight! Taste the might of the Demon's Power!"

The Demon summoned a large black orb emitting a malicious hue of purple, thus the Mamono hurled it over to the Knight until Ash raised his Shield. Her spell exploded upon contact and the caster smiled arrogantly to think that no warrior would able to withstand her magic. But she was wrong, as the smoke clears out; the Elite Knight stood with no scratches or any damage present on his shield.

"Tsk, he may have a magic shield, but I'll beat him in one single swoop." The Demon clenched her fists and disappeared in a blur. "Try and catch me, Silver-Blue Knight!"

Moments later, the Demon re-appeared behind the Ash and raised her claws. Unfortunately, the Knight sensed the attack came from behind then she expected and took a quick step to the left before her claws would even touch him. Then Ash spun his eyes slightly and bashed her face right into the nose with the Pommel of his Claymore before cleaving her into two separate bodies in an instant. The Incubus and Monsters reeled back in horror at such gruesome display before they charges in.

The Minotaurs raised their axes, yet the Human Knight is nimble; disabling them by slicing off their arms and wrists, then cleaving their bodies apart from limbs to elbows. The Incubi Knights were now gotten worse, despite their full-plate armor enhanced with magic, it didn't save them from his blade as they were punctured through the exposed gaps and the concussions of his half-swording and mordhau strikes.

The Demons on the other hand stepped back in fear once the last Incubus Knight fell to his death after his head got decapitated by his claymore. They didn't expect that the Human would go as far as to kill them and begins to chant their spells in their attempts to bring him down.

However, Ash grabbed his talisman and chanted the Great Magic Barrier before their spells struck him. Thankfully, the barrier protected him from their magic spells as they were bounced off and charged forth, some demons leaped forth and raised their claws. Yet Ash cleaved them apart in quick sessions until two demons teleported to his flanks, he rolled forwards to avoid their blows before thrusts forwards and impaled the first one while the shield held off a blow from the second demon and bashed her face with his shield until he sliced off her head.

Now he turns around and saw the last member of the group. A Demon, she trembled in fear as her eyes dilated once she sees the deepest part within his core. All she saw was nothing more but pure darkness and that darkness is hungry, wild as a beast, willingly to feast on her soul as if she is a mere prey.

"I... I need to get out!" The Demon then turns around while fleeing before she felt a sharp object stabbed into her right side. "GAHK!"

The mamono fell to the ground once Ash threw his Claymore and struck the Demon right through her side. The Monster Girl crawled to escape from the murderous Knight, only then she was caught up before Ash retrieved his Claymore through force and the Mamono just lay to the ground while blood trickled out from her body, and lost consciousness.

"How many floors does this tower has?" Ash wondered himself while he pressed the orb before the lift descended from the upper floors. "I'm not sure how many, but more enemies are waiting to be slaughtered while on my way up."

...

* * *

_Realm of the Fallen God, Pandemonium._

...

Within the Temple of the Fallen God; Dark Valkyries, Dark Angels, and the lower-ranked adherents of the Fallen God, the Dark Priests, witnessed the entire situation within the Fallen Tower with horrifying and dreadful looks. They saw the Silver-Blue Knight slew his opponents without hesitating and not even the Dark Valkyries that were sent there could stop him. All they saw was death to all who are overconfident and arrogant enough to underestimate the Knight's ambition to save his Maiden.

Flames, Blue Beams of Magic, and Lightning filled the screen along with the screams and painful groans of their sisters-in-arms, dying under the hands of the Silver-Blue Knight named Ash Cyrus. Alina watched in horror before her eyes grew in rage as she clenched her fists while Daria hid behind her in fear.

"Th-This is too much... I can't believe that human is going too far!" Alina uttered as she seethes. "Our Goddess should have heeded her warnings!"

"A-Alina!" Daria squeaked as she steps back. "Don't say such things! Our Unholy Goddess might hear us!"

Alina grits her teeth before looking up to the Fallen God who sat on her throne as her eyes watched the scenes of battles with a tense look on her face. The Dark Valkyrie couldn't believe that her Deity would underestimate her Prophecy that abducting the Silver-Blue Knights Maiden would result in her death. At first, she scoffs at such possibility that no mortal man should ever step their feet into the Pandemonium.

But she has a gut feeling that a foreign power might be involved in the Prophecy, but how that be? How can one entity know its way to the Fallen Paradise? She couldn't help but dreaded herself from such ideas and turned away from the screens, walking away before Daria followed the Dark Valkyrie and exited the buildings through the hallways.

...

* * *

_Fallen Tower, 48th Floor._

...

Ash drew his handgun and shot the Automaton through the chest with a lightning-infused bullet before the mechanized mamono fell to the ground while her software program within her core went haywire with sparks of electricity, completely shutting down the machine to its death. Ash unloaded the last empty cartridge from his handgun and noticed that he was out of bullets.

The Knight cursed bitterly. "Damnation, I'm out of bullets."

As the arena seems sounds that it is clear from enemies, he went for the next entrance which leads him up to the next floor until a red blur passed by and saw a red-black sword coming straight to his face and send him flying and landed to the ground, he grunts as soon as he stood back up on his feet.

"Seems like I haven't taken them out yet." Ash patted his armor from dust before looking up to see a Cursed Sword glaring at him. "Great, another cursed sword."

"I'll cut you..." Kirsche growled as she took a fighting stance before lashing out. "I'LL CUT YOU DOWN TO PIECES!"

Ash stood before stepping aside allowing Kirsche to miss her target once she trusted her cursed sword, then the Knight swung his Crest Shield against her face and sends her crashing into the wall before dropping down unconsciously. Ash looked down at her before leaving for the next floor and saw a long spiral of staircases going up to the next floor.

At this moment, Ash groaned with a deep sigh. "By the Lords..."

...

* * *

Fallen Tower, 40th Floor.

...

"Huff... Hugh! By the Flames, this is a long way up." Arcturus complains. "Can't that guy just wait for us?"

Arcturus panted heavily while stepping up through the long spiral staircase which reached up to the next within the next few meters while Elaine grabbed her flask of water to drink. But as soon as she drinks it, she spits off the liquid in much to her disgust.

"Yuck! Since when did the water taste like sewer water!?" Elaine yelled desperately in her complaint. "This was still fresh since we left the camp!"

"Hah~ The more you stay long in the Demon Realm, the more untasteful your food becomes," Junayd said while catching his breath. "Even if your lunch didn't appear to be spoiled, the Demonic Energy will change its taste."

"Huh, no wonder why my lunch biscuits taste rotten." Elen gunts in dissatisfaction while pouring out her small pack of biscuits to the floor before looking back to Junayd. "Well, there goes my paid lunch."

"Well, I should have given you some Greatleaves earlier," Junayd said with an apologetic look before giving Elen a small pack of bread wrapped within a large green leaf. "These leaves have magic attributes which it has good protection for your lunch from Demonic Mana."

"Whoa~! it smells even fresh!" Elen beamed before her stomach churned in hunger. "So this Greatleaf, from where did you get them?"

"Oh, they came from the Archtrees where my tribe currently resides," Junayd answered while scratching the back of his head. "You can't find them around here on the continent but they can be found within the Carthus Tribe and even the Mirrah Order has their own Archtree in Albion."

"Man, We should have to buy them," Elaine stated while rubbing her chin. "So what're the prices for that one leaf exactly?"

"They're very expensive while it takes a few months until new Greatleafs could be harvested from the Archtree and they cost a worth of one thousand gold," Junayd answered in much to Elaine's dismay to hear such ridiculous price. "But not only that, they were hard to find outside of Carthus. The people across the deserts would buy such leaves to protect their food from the spoiling taste of Demonic Energy and they were also treated as a good source of filter to get rid of Monster Energy which contaminated the waters."

"Well, that sounds amazing," Elen said while being impressed. "One day, I and Reginald would visit these places one day."

"Speaking of visiting such places. I wish this part of the tower had an elevator." Reginald said while he grunts. "Damn, now my feet are fucking aching."

As they took several steps further up, they heard a noise before they looked to the right and saw a Hellhound screaming in horror as she was dropped through the spiral staircase. Sif then looks down and saw the mamono disappears into the darkness until he heard a quiet distant bang, now recognized the fallen victim is clearly dead and the Greatwolf sighed in pity.

_"Neither of these lasses are strong and should heed our warnings... pitiful indeed."_

...

* * *

_Fallen Tower, 50th Floor._

...

The Silver-Blue Knight felt his feet going heavy as well as his breathing while walking up the long spiral staircase of the Tower of the Fallen God is like ascending through the Archdragon's Peak. He knew how cold it felt despite being an Undead in his past life to explore the ruins on top of the mountain while it was teeming with more dangerous monsters such as Serpent Men and the accursed Rock Lizard before facing Havel the Rock and the Nameless King.

He shakes off those bad memories and continued his way up to the top whilst dragging up his Astora Greatsword. The Fallen Tower has quite a good warm-up as the peak itself. While almost reaching the 50th Floor, Ash brought up a radiant life gem and crushed the item with his own hand. He felt the divine life-force start to seep into him with a very warm sensation while bruises all across his body slowly heal up.

"Quite refreshing." He said himself amused until he saw a transcendent ghastly figure with a familiar face which he did not expect to see her in all out of places. "Sasha?"

The ghastly figure of Sasha looks down on Ash while expressing profound sadness. _"Ash... please, hurry..."_

Ash heard her words whispered through the air before disappearing from his sight, he shook off from his thoughts and continued his way up.

"Either it's real or a hallucination, I must keep going." He said as his eyes steeled with determination. "Just don't fret, Sasha; I'm almost there."

Once he steps up to the last stairs, he came across a large stone. Ash stepped in and pushed the large doors aside, the loud creeks of the massive stone doors would alarm anyone inside. But Ah did not care, he knew they were waiting for him and came in all prepared to face the odds, once entering the new area, he came across another staircase leading up to an arena.

From there, his eyes steeled once he saw a big group of Dark Braves and Incubus Heroes with all of their weapons drawn to face the knight, then he noticed a couple of Dark Knights in front of them. One is a blonde succubus with a bob-cut while the other has a beautiful flow of pale silver. 

Lucian and Vermut drew their sword when they saw Ash Cyrus stepped in. But in truth, both of them trembled after seeing his battles through his way up to the Tower, and the result; he was barely fatigued from fighting against the strongest mamono's from the last floor.

"Ash Cyrus! This is your last chance!" Luciana declared while pointing her sword forward while the Heroes behind them cast their magic. "One more move and we'll eradicate you!"

Ash glared at them behind his helmet, he opted to ignore once he stepped forward. The Dark Heroes casts their magic and threw all of their magic spells all at once until he raised his Talisman before the light glittered out of nowhere and contorts the very fabric of fundamental laws as it deflected all of their spells in different directions while some were sent back to their users and got hit by their own.

_'A great thing to use Twisted Light.'_ Ash's thoughts said amused before kneeling _. 'Now I need to quickly end this next fight_ , **_Vow of Silence!'_**

His thoughts silently chant a spell before a flash of purple glows out, his miracle took effect in a large radius which caught the Heroes off-guard once their Magic and Spell Buffs were disrupted. The Succubi's and the Incubi's staggered back in disarray to witness their own blessings aren't working.

"M-My Magic is gone!" Luciana grew in a state of panic while flickering her fingers, but not a single spark of her magic blessing has flickered to life. "What did you do!?"

"I disable your magic," Ash replied which made Luciana and Vermut falter back in shock. "It will be a waste of time to busy myself fighting against you all."

"YOU BASTARD!"

Luciana then saw a Dark Brave lashing out in speed, but the reaction of the Silver-Blue Knight is quick and cleaved the succubus in half with his Ultra Greatsword. The rest of the fallen heroes charged in despite the warnings given out by Luciana and Vermut.

"W-Wait! Don't attack!"

"You fools!"

Ash held his Ultra Greatsword at the read before he tore an Incubus apart before his wife thrusts her sword, but the Elite Knight made a quicky uppercut and sent her crashing against the walls as blood spurts out. Ash caught another Incubus Knight with a halberd and dodged his thrust by moving his head to the right and pulls out a bandit knife before jamming the blade into the visor, the Incubus cried out in pain before his life ended with a jam through his throat.

The Astoran sensed another blade coming from behind and spun around, then blocked it with his Ultra Greatsword before cleaving a Dark Brave apart. More Incubi Heroes charged in with their spears, but Ash swung his Astoran Greatsword and once they were about to thrust, he cut off their spearheads before ducking and cleaved them apart. Another Succubus came from the right flank and wields a mace, Ash barely blocks as he skids back within a few feet away. The Dark Brave charged in once more while raising her mace, the Elite Knight swung the Greatsword and the length of his blade tore her arms apart before smashing her head in a pulp.

Luciana and Vermut watched in horror to witness the Silver-Blue Knight fought with sheer skill and hacked his way through a group of fallen heroes, who are supposed to be stronger than an average human, yet they did not expect the human warrior has an unknown power to disable their Gods Blessings despite the lack of his essence. Vermut trembled before stepping back in fear once their numbers began to dwindle.

_'Just why the Hel would Druella send us to face this madman!?'_ Vermut's thoughts spoke as her hands began to shake. _'Damn you! You've cursed our lives to wage war on this... Thing!'_

"V-Vermut! We have to get out of here!" Luciana cried out before the last couple of Heroes fell by his sword. "This man is a monster!"

At this moment, the two Dark Knights of Lescatie fell back and retreated behind the massive doors leading to the final area before closing. Ash dismissed his Astora Greatsword back into his bottomless box and brought up his trusty 'ol Claymore before heading to another area then opened the doors to follow the Succubus, and was met by loud blows of wind brushing against his armor. 

The entrance led Ash to an open stairway and could clearly see the sun on the blue sky above the dense clouds that covered the small Demon Realm from below. He marched his way up while shielding himself from the howling winds. Within a couple of minutes later, he stepped up to the top of the tower and saw a temple made of pure marble that was placed in the middle. Unbeknownst to him, Luciana and Vermut hid behind the pillars and witnessed the Knight going up to the entrance.

"I-I'm still scared to fight him!" Luciana said in a shaken tone. 

"M-Me too," Vermute replied admittedly. "Druella and Wilmarina aren't going to like this if we're going to fail!"

Ash stood in front of the temple entrance and slowly opened the massive steel doors. Then upon entering the area, the door behind him was shut before several torches were lit across the hallway, leading up all the way through the staircases. The Elite Knight took a deep breath before stepping up the stairs until he reached a place where he saw a giant altar, depicting a statue of a naked God and there he noticed a figure kneeling in front of it, praying to it.

It is a woman with a green flow of hair, a familiar blue kirtle he brought for her, and the braids were unmistakenly hers, but something was amiss. He knew Sasha would pray for an altar depicting a golden cross that represents her faith in the Chief God, not the statue of a Depraved God, unless...

"Sasha...?" Ash speaks out, his voice echoed through the temple. 

The woman stopped her prayers and lifted her head, she stood up and slowly turned around. Ash breathes out in relief that it was indeed her, but his senses immediately kicked in once he saw her smiling upon looking at him, yet Ash knew a smile which it should not be trusted.

"Oh~! Ash, at last, you've come for me~!" Sasha spoke out in joy while wiping off her tears. "I can't believe you fought your way here! You are truly my beloved Knight of my desires~!"

Her voice and act are all fishy and easily to be noticed that only a Jester could do it better. Ash drew his Astora straight sword and points towards her.

"Who are you and where is Sasha?" Ash demanded before he saw her smile widened. 

"Oh... so you noticed." Sasha then spoke in malevolence until a black smoke billowed up from her feet. "I have been waiting..."

Ash widened his eyes in horror to witness the former priestess saunter towards him and her appearance began to change. Her blue kirtle dyed behind the black mist and transformed into a depraved jet-black priestess garment before a pair of horns, black feathery wings, and a chained-tail grew out as well.

"Waiting for you~!" Sasha sang until her tongue darted over her lips. "So Ash, how do you like my new appearance?"

"Ufufu~! Poor you, seems like you're too late to save your beloved Maiden~!" Ash heard another voice and looked up to the left and saw four Dark Priests standing on the balcony, then Janeline called out. "Sasha! Now's your chance!"

Sasha smiled wickedly and raised her hand, black vines shot out and completely held the Knight down with his wrists. Ash struggled with his arms to break through the vines while Sasha looked down on him amused. 

"Fufufu~! My, You're quite strong indeed~!" Sasha lauded with a small chuckle. "Just like the Fallen God has said to me; you are indeed a befitting Knight to be my Husband."

"But sadly, my vines will keep you down. Try to resist and you can't break them." Sasha continued. "Despite you're no Hero. Then lay down your arms and accept me~"

The Knight struggles with his left arm and struggles to reach for the Purging Stone in his pouch, but the Dark Priest noticed he manage to grab the stone and she immediately raised her hand, another black vine shot out and snapped the stone away from his hand, and smashed it to the ground into pieces.

"Nah-ah-ah~! You dare to use that stone to turn me back?" Sasha said amusingly while waving her index finger. "After all, I'd prefer to live myself as a monster."

Ash grits his teeth as his fists clenched, he felt his very own soul raging in flames while the invasive mana that has been intruding his very own core, has snapped. The Black Vines suddenly tore apart and his arms broke free which caught the Dark Priest by surprise.

"Oh, this is not what I expected," Sasha said in a deadpanned expression until her eyes darkened by her shadow. "But regardless, I will-"

_"Ash... help me, please..."_ The Dark Priest then stopped and Ash widened his eyes. _"Free me... from my prison."_

"Is that my voice?" Dark Priest Sasha uttered out loud in disbelief. "How can that be!?"

Ash stood for a moment before he speaks out. "Sasha, can you hear me?"

_"... Yes, a warm Flame has allowed me to speak for you, so hear me out before it dies out."_ Her distant voice replied. _"Defeat my dark spirit, the manifestation of my desires that has taken control over my vessel and make your way to Pandemonium... from there, I will be waiting for you."_

"Do not worry." Dark Priest Sasha then staggered back in fear once she laid her eyes towards Ash, who drew his sword and shield at ready. "I'll make sure to get you back safe and sound."

Dark Priest Sasha couldn't believe what she's hearing, a voice of her own manage to speak to her beloved Knight and wanted to free her real "self" from Pandemonium! It clearly indicates that the Knight remains loyal to her old self.

"Th-This isn't possible! I'm the real Sasha here!" The Dark Priest yelled out in desperation, which confused the other four Dark Priests on the balcony, unaware of the situation nor heard the voice of her other-self. "I'm more beautiful than her, can't you see!?"

"No, you are not." Sasha then looks down to the Silver-Blue Knight while giving her a cold look. "You might be "Sasha" while parading in her own skin, but you're someone else. Even if I don't know the way to get into Pandemonium, then I'll find myself a way to get in."

"I-... I can't believe this!" The Dark Priest cried out in frustration and desperately summons her sword out of thin air before pointing towards him, now glaring at the Knight. "I will make you love me, and you leave me no other choice!"

Ash didn't respond before the Dark Priest lunged out and clashed her sword against his shield, the battle between the Dark Priest and a former Undead had just begun.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Ends**


	21. Into the Realm of Depravity

_Fallen Tower, Temple of Depravity._

...

Inside the temple of depravity, the three Dark Priests observed the event unfold itself in a battle between a Dark Priest and the Knight. Janice, Amana, Ivy, and Janeline could've sworn that both combatants fought with equal strength and skill; The Dark Priest keeps drawing her sword in speeds and thrusting the tip of her blade multiple times while Ash countered with defensive parries and riposte. The monsterized Priestess then jumps back to avoid his one deadly blow, and Sasha grits her teeth in frustration every time that her beloved Knight flawlessly deflected her blade swings until he thrust with a successful counter. Sasha immediately vanished in a thick black smoke before reappearing behind Ash.

The Dark Priest swung her sword down, yet Ash sensed her attack coming from the rear and successfully blocked her weapon with his straight sword and countered with the butt of his pommel, which sends her several feet away.

"Kuh! By the Gods, you're good at fighting than I expected!" Sasha grunts in admittance before wiping off the blood trail from her mouth. "Tsk, you have an overwhelming advantage over me in close-quarters."

"But the powers I received from the Fallen God would never let me down," Sasha continued as she maliciously grins and raised her hand. "I will pin you down like the last time!"

Ash heard unnatural sounds coming from everywhere and saw many dark-spots like portals before black vines shot out. The Knight immediately rolled away and strafed to the right to avoid being apprehended by her dark magic. Then one small black portal appeared right before him and then a vine sprang forth; Ash immediately swings his Astora Straight Sword to deflect the vine as well by slicing it apart. Sasha bit her lips bitterly once she realized he knew her tricks before she summons more vines in her attempts to catch him.

Janeline had admitted her opinions about the Silver-Blue Knight is unlike any ordinary human that is skilled in combat with none of God's blessings, not like the heroes themselves that she had witnessed from the past years and they fell to the temptations of her other sisters-in-arms or the seducing words of the Fallen God.

"This Knight hardly broke a sweat!" Amana spoke up in astonishment. "Sasha told us once he fought ugly monsters that are far worse than here!"

"Indeed, to think this man could fight against the heroes like they were nothing," Janeline said with a serious tone. "Even the divine adherents of the Fallen God helped little to stop this madman."

"But I wonder myself from where did he gain such powers to resist our mana?" Janice wondered before a fireball shot out and hits near the balcony with a fiery explosion. "By the Goddess! That nearly killed us!"

"A-Aren't we supposed to help Sasha?" Ivy asked with worry. "I think she's having trouble dealing with him."

"We can't..." Janeline spoke as her eyebrows furrowed. "It will be too dangerous, and he'll kill one of us if we dare to interfere."

Back to the fight between the Knight and the Priestess, Ash dodged the incoming vines from her Black Vines enchantment and as well slicing them off before strafing to the right to avoid an attack from the bigger ones that crashed into the ground, this time it has the diameter as that of a tree trunk.

"Ash! Just stay still~!" Dark Priest Sasha cried out while summoning more vines in her attempts to capture him. "Do you not love me? Am I still not good for you!?"

 _'Saying those words will make you more of a fool.'_ Ash's mind spoke. _'I'm not into someone who acts like Sulyvahn.'_

"Please Ash, accept me..." Sasha's voice then trembled in desperation before her eyes broke a tear in vain. "I beg you! I won't strip off your Humanity! I promise!"

"Keep talking. You can tell words, but your tone speaks differently," Ash replied in a bitter tone, which caught the Dark Priest to reel back in dismay. "I've seen others begged like you, they could've made better lies than that."

"J-Just why... WHY!?" At that moment, Ash stood in a halt but still keep his guard up while the Dark Priest raised her pained voice. "Why... why couldn't you understand how I feel? Don't you know how much I loved you?"

"Sorry, but there is a reason I should not accept thee," Ash spoke starkly. "You are but a complete stranger to me."

"S-Stranger!? It... It hurts Ash... It hurts me when you say that..." Sasha spoke up with a broken heart, trying to tell her words to reason him with her understanding. "I fell in love with you the moment I saw your true face and I can't think for myself, but my desires grew for you."

The Dark Priest slowly lowered her arm and dropped her weapon to the ground. She then stepped forward, which made Ash raise his left eyebrow in question; his senses found no malice nor dread emitting from her, and she's more likely... submitting herself to him in desperation? Just what happened?

"Ash Cyrus, Knight of Astora," Sasha spoke up softly. "As your maiden. I beg of you, please put down your weapon."

Ash remained unfazed. "...Why?"

"Because I love you, we do not need to fight. We can live together in peace," Sasha replied before making a warm smile. "No more bloodshed and suffering. I just want to see people smile and I want to see them happy. You and me together, we can make the world a happier place!"

Ash couldn't comprehend to hear a familiar tone of hospitality in a middle of a tense duel, as if he's seeing the old Sasha who used to be in her idealistic persona to say such words until he notices a sudden change in her tone. "We can make people smile~ As if they won't be sad forever! Fufufu~! Do you want to agree with me~?"

The Knight furrowed his eyebrows as his expression remained unchanged behind his helmet. "... No."

"Wh-What!?" At that moment, Sasha staggered back in shock. "How could you say that!?"

"Remember these old words I used to say... that Happiness couldn't exist without the Hardships and Suffering," Ash asked, making the Dark Priest widen her eyes in disbelief as she remembered his line during the day when Ash comforted Sasha. Then he spoke up. "I know you do not understand these words as a monster. They were important to many as a way of living. I've suffered enough and saw many tragedies throughout my journeys."

Indeed, he saw how many important individuals he met in his stay in Lordran and Lothric which they too, also fell on their own tragedies; The Crestfallen Warrior, the old unmotivated chap with whom he talked a lot, met his demise within New Londo. Rhea, a pious maiden of Thorolund who he met and saved her from the Tombs of Giants, couldn't save herself from the grasps of Seath's minions. Laurentius, his first teacher of Pyromancy, went hollow in his search to find Quelana. Siegemeyer of Catarina, the first Onion Knight he encountered near Sens Fortress, died in Ashen Lake upon the reunion of his daughter. Big Hat Logan, the most ingenious Sorceror in all of Vinheim, fell into madness. Sir Artorias, a knight who tried to save Oolacile, fell to the Abyss. Greirat, the most trustful thief, fell into his gruesome fate in Lothric Castle. Orbeck of Vinheim, who searches for ancient knowledge, died in the Grand Archives after completing his purpose. Anri and Horace, the two Knights that barely completed their goal to vanquish Aldrich with his help, went Hollow as nothing else could do for them. Eygon too, who he protected Maiden Irina to become a new Firekeeper, died that he as the Ashen One, completed his quest.

Then there is Solaire, a dedicated Knight who searches for his own sun, fell to the temptations of the Undead Curse, and started the cycle anew. Then Oscar, a Fateless Undead who dedicated himself to know the Fate of the Undead and free an Undead named Ash Cyrus from the cell, died and went hollow in the Northern Asylum. A forsaken place where he started his journey.

"But these tragedies were important for me and changed to who I am. Despite my wounds were mended, my scars remain and I couldn't let it go because I cherished them the most." Ash continued with eyes steeled with courage while tightly clenching his weapon, remembering those events where his actions did the most to end their tragedies and free them from their cursed fate. "All I want is Sasha to have her new purpose and forge her path without the value of her desires. You are but a manifestation of her desire in its sickening form, an idea for a so-called _"Perfection"_ who brings out such foolish dreams under the name of greed and obsession which can turn the world only for naught."

_"Every age, it seems, is tainted by the greed of men. Rubbish, to one such as I, devoid of all worldly wants! Hmmm, I dunno, maybe it's just the way we are. I'll stick you in my prayers. A fine dark soul, to you."_

A familiar voice echoes through his memories and Ash couldn't help but made a slight smile behind his helmet. He thanked the important words of Patches, the Unbreakable Thief who told about the unforgivable desires of Greed.

Sasha faltered back while his words shuddered within her core. The Knight she desired preferred to live in a ruthless world they called _"Reality"_. Hearing that word sends painful anguish in her heart, she doesn't want to remain in such a place with unforeseen and unforgiving consequences. She hated that. Sasha couldn't believe that not even her warm words would reach for him and her senses couldn't detect any hints of his vulnerable emotions as he is an empty husk, he might not have mana but a person such as him has an unfathomable resolve to deny her words.

"Despite your words filled with warmth." Ash declared coldly. "Are nothing more but lies behind your voice. You only desired me with obsession and not the world itself."

When Gods can detect lies while humans can't, but if such a person can exist and knew any lies behind their masks, so can he. Sasha clenched her fists before opening and closing while lost in thoughts that it truly proved her wrong that gaining his trust is far more difficult than she expected. Therefore, seducing Ash from his gloomy nature seems worthless.

The Dark Priest grew silent until her eyebrows furrowed and seethe in frustration. Then her powers grew to an unpreceded level, which made Ash prepare himself for the worst until she raised both of her arms. Several large vines sprout out and flung themselves towards Ash. The Knight rolled out until he saw her faded out in an instant from his sight and immediately reappeared on his left flank, then tackled him down. More vines sprouted out from the ground and caught his legs and arms until Ash rips out some of them in his struggle to break free, but more grew from the black spots to keep him down. Sasha walks up to the struggling Knight and sat on top of him before forcefully pushing Ash down with both of her hands on his chest onto the ground to keep him captive.

"I won't let you live like this," She uttered with a glare before tears streamed down from her eyes. "Your spirit is tainted by a guilt-ridden heart full of torment. So I shall free you from this blind violence of yours!"

The Dark Priest then pushed up his helmet visor of his Elite Knight Helmet and smiled upon seeing his face once more; his handsome face of her desires remains unscathed, but once she looks into his eyes; her heart fell as she can no longer see any hint of his innocence ever-present in his very soul.

"Oh, you poor, poor soul," Sasha spoke softly as she asserted her sadness. "Don't worry, I will give you happiness. I will show you the world of Monsters where love is the greatest force of all."

Sasha caressed his cheeks and leaned down to make a kiss. Once their lips made contact, her mind filled itself with lustful ideas she's going to do with him, and ecstasy now ran through her blood as her body grew in heat, ready to copulate with the Knight she badly desired for his seed. Then the Dark Priest expressed her excitement in her hard-won battle. In the Pandemonium, the Fallen God and her adherents who witnessed the entire scene; cheered in victory.

Until Ash felt his soul rummaged slightly in his very core like a beast that has awakened from its slumber.

_'Ah~Hahahaha~! I got you now, Ash! Now you belonged to me~!'_

"Mmm~ Mmmmhh~!" Sasha moaned happily as her tongue twists within their mouths with his. But then, of all a sudden; she stopped. "Mmmh~?... Hmm!?"

She felt every inch of her body stopped and her bodily heat suddenly rise and ravage itself to the point as if it cook her alive. Sasha widened her eyes in horror as if her body emits steam before trying to pry off her lips, but her body didn't respond. The Dark Priest let out a muffled scream and clenched her hands even further that tries to dig deep into his Armor and closed her eyes in pain while tears flowed out.

 _'Checkmate! Good thing I come up with Plan B.'_ Ash's mind spoke up in relief, due to his actions from the previous moments was a trick right after the purging stone broke into pieces _. 'Looks like Siegward was right all along.'_

_..._

_"Wait, so in order to save her is to kiss her!?" Ash asked out loud incredulously. "It sounds ridiculous..."_

_"It does sound ridiculous, but it's true." Siegward raised up his hands. "Before I married Jennifer, she got turned into a monster; a Werewolf."_

_"She caught me off-guard and pinned me down to the ground." Siegward then paused for a moment before taking another sip of his ale. "But once she kissed me with her lips, she turns back to human again!"_

_Ash stared towards the Catarinian in disbelief before shaking his head off. "That... can't be right."_

_"Other mamonos kissed me out of surprise, including the ones who're monsterized; but it affected none of them," Siegward explained further with a wave of her hand. "Except for Jennifer, because the reason is... I grew more affectionate with her."_

_"Does it mean it only works when I'm affected with Sasha?" Ash asked while raising her eyebrow in doubt before shaking his head. "To think that's possible."_

_"Well, you do really care for the Maiden of Lescatie. You do it for the sake of her own safety from such cruel fate," Siegward remarked in wonder before laying down his eye to Ash once more. "You are her Knight, aren't you?"_

_"... Yes, I am." At that moment, Ash sat silently for a moment while his eyes gazed at the bonfire, and thus, he slowly nods. "If it works, then there is something deep within me which I truly cared for her."_

...

 _'S-Stop it! It hurts!'_ Her monsterized mind screamed in terror. _'N-No! Help Me!'_

The four Monsterized Priests on the balcony watched the scene in disbelief before they saw her entire being emits sparks of light and shines brightly as the sun itself. The Dark Priests shielded their eyes before they felt a massive surge of mana whirling through the air like a ravage current. Ash closed his eyes while the light intensifies before the world turns black as the void itself.

In the Pandemonium, the Fallen God and her adherents immediately stopped their celebration and witnessed the scene in disbelief.

The Fallen God then realizes something went wrong and her eyes grew in horror; the new adherent of her faith is now turning back to her pre-transformation state and as well as her Human side that has been locked away, resurfaces. She will not allow this impossibility and interfere with them. But just as she raised her hand and contorts the fabric of time in the mortal realm, she smiled once a small orb forms in her hand so that no one could reawaken her old self. But then; she felt an ominous power that caught her act and contorts its ability in a more opposite approach. She saw their vision of the Silver-Blue Knight distorts itself and faded away from the mortal realm. Her adherents looked amongst each other in confusion, but the Fallen God sensed that something landed into her realm. It was not a God or any divine messengers.

Her senses caught a presence of a Mortal being who stood somewhere out there in the Pandemonium. The Deity of Depravity now caught a small glimpse in her inner vision of a Silver-Blue Knight, lying unconsciously out there in the outer ridge, somewhere at the edges of her realm before the vision faded away. Obscuring him from the eyes of gods. The deity grits her teeth and seethes uncontrollably as her eyes dilate.

 _'THIS CAN'T BE!'_ Her mind yelled out furiously in frustration. _'HOW DID HE ENDED UP IN PANDEMONIUM!?'_

...

* * *

_Fallen Tower, Between 45th and 46th Floor._

...

"Hey... I just felt something's isn't right." Reginald spoke up as he looked around. "Guys; isn't me or does it feel like the air just stood still."

"What are you talking about?" Elaine raised her eyebrow in confusion.

 _"It seems I felt a strange disturbance..."_ Sif speaks up, catching their attention. _"...My senses told me that the time had just come into a halt."_

"Wait... the time just stopped?" Elen raised her head while looking up to Sif. "What you mean the time has stopped?"

 _"This isn't the first time I've felt such unnatural phenomenons,"_ Sif explained before climbing up the staircases while the others followed. _"I've observed over Lordran for centuries, and it is a place where time is convoluted and very fabric wavers in strange ways."_

"Hold on a second, you're telling me that place could send someone in a different timeline without knowing?" Elen questioned incredulously.

"Perhaps, it might. But such cases were rare." Sif replied with a nod. "Sir Cyrus is one of them who traversed through time without warning."

Once the group reached the 46th floor, Arcturus immediately unsheathed his sword once he saw a Cursed Sword who stood in the middle of an empty area. He raised his shield and cautiously stepped in; thus after a few seconds have passed, his eyes rose in confusion to see that a Mamono isn't reacting. Once he got close, she didn't budge in the slightest, and Arcturus saw her eyes were wide open in tears. Yet the strangest of all that he caught sight of droplets which consists of her tears and blood that are suspended on thin air.

The Knight of Sunlight curiously waved his hand in front of her eyes. But there is not a slight reaction, nor a single movement has made.

"Strange, it looks like she's frozen." Arcturus wondered in curiosity. "Then this must be magic at work that halts time."

Reginald, who stood by his left side; raised his eyebrow in question. "Wait... does that mean the world just stopped?"

...

Meanwhile, near the bridge entrance of the Fallen Tower.

"Well, looks like the world entered a jiffy." Siegward placed both of his hands on his hips while looking around horses that froze themselves like statues. "It seems like somebody is playing the rift of time here!"

...

In the Town of Gerth, Sieglinde just came out of her room and walked down the stairs. But to her utmost curiosity, her ears picked up eerie, as if the entire place went silent. The restaurant is completely silent and still. She walked through the hallways and went downstairs. Then, to her shock; she gasped in horror upon witnessing the customers and including her mother, froze like statues.

She looks around and saw several wooden mugs with liquids of ale are suspended in thin air. Then she heard footsteps coming from the Restaurant's entrance and saw Siegmeyer bursts through the door with Maughlin and Andre.

"Sis! You're alright!" Siegmeyer spoke out in relief before hugging Sieglinde before looking to the bar and saw his mother. "Damn... her too. Listen Sieglinde, everyone around the town is frozen!"

"Th-The entire town!?" Sieglinde widened her eyes in shock.

"Aye, even the birds just stopped in mid-air," Andre stated with a nod. "Looks like the fabric of time seems to be out of control."

"Then it must've been Ash Cyrus and the others involved with this." Maughlin wondered while stroking his chin in deep convictions. "I have a feeling they must've struck something worse."

Sieglinde's face then expressed worry before hearing several footsteps rushing through the entrance and saw Gerome with heavy breathing.

"Thank the Lords, you all guys aren't affected," Gerome speaks out with exhaustion. "The children, everyone around the town, even in the outskirts just stopped."

"Then I suppose we just have to hope and pray that Ash and the others will be alright," Andre stated with a heartfelt voice while looking down in dread.

* * *

_Pandemonium, Outer Ridge._

...

"...Ugh..." Ash groaned while opening his eyes before he sat up. The Knight finds himself lying on the ground in a middle of a dark void. "What... is this place...?"

The entire place reminds him back to the darkest pits of New Londo; where the Four Kings once lived the place known as the Abyss. But the place he's in is foggy, which obscures his vision while the overall temperature is currently... undoubtedly warm. But the stench he smells is unbearable, which reeks of human sweat. Thus then, a small glowing butterfly flew beside him.

"...Strange," Ash muttered in confusion while looking around. "Siegward didn't mention about... this."

The curious butterfly stared at the Knight and flew into the fog. Within a few moments later, Ash noticed that the small glowing butterfly seems to stop and waiting for him from a distance.

"So... should I be following you?" Ash asked, dumbfounded. Until the butterfly goes up and down in response. "I take that as a yes."

The Knight stepped in and followed the butterfly while the clanking sound of his Armour echoed through the empty void.

...

_*Click* *Clack* *Click* *Clack*_

...

It felt hours have passed, but Ash knew it was minutes ago. While following the butterfly's trail, he made it to the end of the fog and he could see another faint light in a distance under the lightless void. Judging by its shape, it is a portal; a doorway to gods know where it leads.

"Alright... let's go." Ash declared with a deep sigh before stepping in along with the butterfly and disappears without a single trace

Within the tunnel, Ash could see a whirling vortex full of mana while most have distinguished humanoid faces ranging from humans and mamono; they all moaned and scream in pleasure. The Knight shuddered to witness actual spirits are enjoying the pleasures of depravity in the afterlife. After a few minutes of walking through, the tunnel opened itself at the end and Ash stepped out from the transport.

His boot stepped on the dusty soil and saw a land of distorted ruins made of the existing kingdoms while covered in vibrant purple. Then he looks up to the skies and saw millions of stars that glittered in the dark void beyond this realm. Ash then turns around and saw a stone sign written in the world's native language and reads it out loud.

"Pan-de-monium." Ash reads out slowly before his eyes widen in surprise. "Pandemonium."

The Silver-Blue couldn't fathom himself to witness his vier filled with rocky terrains before looking up to the nearest city of the fallen realm. The Astoran remembered the description of such a place that exists beyond the mortal realm of humans and monster girls. A world where time flows strangely and monsters such as the Dark Priests themselves would go in this place with their husbands to suspend their aging, thirst, and hunger for the sake of copulation.

After all, copulation with love and depravity is the most sacred thing in the Order of the Fallen Faith than anything else. Ash knew such similar cults exists back in his previous world, but they all died out quickly because of the Undead Curse which ravaged humans. The Knight shakes off his head from such thoughts before taking his first steps into the depraved realm.

Ash walks up to a nearby cliff and looks down to a place where he saw over hundreds of monster couples having sex from all over the place like a massive orgy. Humans and mamono's copulated endlessly, and he even saw children were taking part in their sexual festivities without shame. Even doing so in front of their parents while having sex with a man they've caught from the mortal realm makes his stomach churned in disgust. They had an entire life ahead of them, but they will take it for the sake of finding a husband instead. But if these men have close connections with their families, they will soon follow while in their attempts to search for their missing relatives.

This is the first time where the Silver-Blue Knight witnessed such a depraving sight of orgies from far and wide, which made the mamono camps he eradicated earlier in Lescatie look more like small cartels. Ash took a deep sigh before stepping down a nearby staircase that leads to a city of the Realm. Several mamono couples got caught off-guard by surprise to see a human warrior coming out of nowhere and resemble that of an Order Knight who is walking freely around the Fallen realm, and it confused them to see how a mortal gets into Pandemonium without being affected by the surrounding energy until the real dangers that he might get attacked by any suspicious mamono's he comes across.

Ash barely ignored their dumbfounded stares and keep walking down the road while following the butterfly until he noticed a shadow flew overhead. He looks up and saw a group of Dark Valkyries flying in the skies and heading in a direction from where he started. The Silver-Blue Knight knew he is lucky that his lack of essence prevented him from being detected. He's aware of the divine adherents of the Gods, such as the Angels types are experts to detect mana in an instant like the Demons. Well, in fact. The Mamono's are highly sensitive to detect mana.

The butterfly flies in the next corner to the right, which he followed through until it led him through a tight pathway that stood by the edge of the cliffs. Ash carefully dragged his feet across and a few rocks tumbled down and fall into the endless clouds below the lands.

"At least this is some shortcut." Ash breathes behind his visor. "A better route to take rather than the major roads. Hopefully, they won't notice that I'm here."

The Knight reached the end of the corner and climbed up the rocks until he reached the top before he looked up and spotted another group of Valkyries. He sprinted for the nearest cover behind the rock to avoid their watchful eyes. Once they flew over without being seen, Ash carefully peeks out and made his way to the City.

...

* * *

_Pandemonium; City of the Fallen._

...

A couple of hours passed, and Ash reached the capital of the distorted realm. From there, he saw many mamono couples standing in line in front of the city's entrance. Ash exhaled deeply in disappointment when he caught some couples doing intimate things while waiting in line. The Knight looks up to the walls and opted for an idea to sneak across the walls. He deiced to equip his Slumbering Dragoncrest Ring and cast a Hidden Body Spell. When a mamono couple entered through the door with the Dark Valkyrie's permission, little did they know that a third guest went along and sneaked through the gates.

Thus there he saw the city's activities behind those enormous walls. Most of the residents were the Succubus Dark Priests strolled around together with their husbands. Ash quickly went to the nearest dark corner before the spell faded out to reveal his appearance. The Knight walked down the dark path while looking up to a seemingly important building from a distance that lies on top of a rocky mountain, a large temple that is built even bigger than any constructs of the city.

However, his sightseeing on the temple was interrupted as soon as he felt a pair of hands stroke his shoulder and arms before he heard a voice slurred with a malicious chuckle behind him.

"Ara~? What is a lonely human doing here?" Ash slightly turned his eyes around and saw a Dark Priest with brown hair tied in a braid, trying to seduce him. "How did you end up in Pandemonium? Did you got lost~? Hoh~ You look single as if you're untainted-"

Ash didn't have time to hear her words and smashed her face with his elbow, caving the skull that completely killed her. He needs to move quickly and hid her corpse under the shadows of the alleyway, continued his way down the path before her corpse will bring the attention of the Fallen God and her adherents nearby. To avoid some unnecessary attention; he put down his bottomless box and raised his Fallen Knights Armor before ripping off its cloak and wore it over his Elite Knight Armor.

"I hope this disguise won't notice my identity." Ash curiously wondered himself before moving into another area.

The next area he stepped into was quite a crowded place filled with Dark Priests, Incubi's, and Dark Angels walking around. Talking among each other while their wives sought to buy Corruption Fruits, aphrodisiacs, sex toys, and many more that feeds for their insatiable lust.

"This entire place is a brothel." Ash sighed with a deadpanned look. "I can't believe Sasha would bring me here in this debauched world."

Ash gazed his eyes to the glowing bitterly he's been following. Strange, not one person except him is unaware that the glowing bitterly is flying right in front of their faces. He couldn't help but snicker silently while passing by nearby concerned mamono couples who caught to see a hulking cloaked figure. After minutes have passed, he heard a scream coming from a direction where he left off before a group of Valkyries ran in a hurry while not noticing the cloaked intruder hid behind a nearby corner.

 _'They're heading to the place where I left off.'_ His mind spoke. _'I'd better make haste to reach the temple.'_

Ash went out from his cover and continued down the path to the Temple while avoiding the Dark Valkyries nearby.

...

* * *

_Pandemonium, Temple of the Fallen God._

"HE'S HERE IN THIS VERY CITY!?" The Fallen God cried out in disbelief before slamming the armrest of her throne. "How can that be!? No mortal could bypass the entrance, and I know that you as well can sense his essence without failure!"

 _"P-Pardon us, we didn't know that he entered through!"_ The Dark Valkyrie behind the magic mirror made an immediate apologizing bow. _"W-We'll make sure that we will find him!"_

"Then tell every guard to patrol the city," The Deity seethed as anger slowly rising. "No one should enter or leave the city."

 _"At you command, your Unholiness!"_ The Dark Valkyrie acknowledges with a salute before her image disappears from the mirror.

The Fallen God sulks down while massaging her temples in frustration. She couldn't believe that the Silver-Blue is already in her beloved fallen paradise in a short amount of time! The Deity then thought about the sudden incompetence of her Valkyries and her Dark Angels that could not detect him. Sure, humans can be easily spotted because of their Spirit Energy, but the Silver-Blue is an exception, including his companions, who have some powerful magic to cover their essence without fail.

 _'To Hel's Damnation! Is this what my fate supposed to be!?'_ The Fallen God bit her thumb out of anger and ignorance. _'Just why!? I am a God and how could fate tells a Mortal can beat me!? This is impossible!'_

Then of a sudden, she heard the large doors opened and saw Daria rushed into her throne room in a hurry before kneeling down with a frightened expression.

"Y-Your Unholiness... h-he's here!" Daria uttered frantically before looking up. "The Silver-Blue made his way through the defense perimeters!"

"...WHAT!?" The Fallen God widened her eyes in disbelief. "Th-... that fast!

...

"This way!"

Ash hid behind the dark corners as he let a group of Dark Valkyries passed by. He peeks out to see the coast is clear before heading to a new hallway until another Dark Valkyrie suddenly came around the corner.

"Wh-What the-!? Intruder!"

The Valkyrie drew her sword in surprise, but Ash reacted fast and grappled her arm and dislocated her elbow. The Mamono attempted to scream out in pain to call the others, but the Knight covered her mouth and twisted her neck to end her life before heading straight into a nearby entrance and ended up in a distorted area filled with stairs and doors that are positioned up, down and reversed.

"Damn... where should I go...?" Ash then looks down to the butterfly and leads the way. "Huh, it seems you know the way after all."

Then Knight followed the butterfly through the distorted stairways by going through the right doors and staircases. While walking through the hazy labyrinth, Ash came to recognize that he's walking up-side-down on every corner. Yet it seems gravity is distorted as well, where he cannot fall while his feet stick on a ceiling before heading to a stone door with a lever mechanism to the right side, the butterfly convinced him to open the entrance to the next area from what it seems to be a massive hallway.

From there, he could see a couple of Dark Valkyries caught their sights on the Silver-Blue Knight. The Unholy Adherents of the Fallen God summoned their spears and pulled down their helmet visors before dashing to the intruding Knight.

Ash immediately rolled to the left to avoid their thrusting blows, and then he countered by slicing off one of the Dark Valkyrie's right leg before thrusting his claymore's blade through her abdomen. The second Dark Valkyries reeled back in disgust and horror until Ash pushed his claymore against the corpse into his next target, thrusting his blade through the dead body into another before crashing against the floor.

The Knight then stood as he pulled up his claymore before he whipped off their blood from the weapon and ran past through the hallway until he reached a throne room of the Fallen Deity. And there, he saw a giant throne made of marble that lies at the end of the massive area. Alina and Daria peeked out while hiding behind stone pillars as if they observed the Silver-Blue Knight taking eerie steps.

Daria shivered in fear once she senses his aura was completely out of place while Alina grits her teeth as she clenched her sword tightly. The Knight may be a human, but her senses could've been wrong that he emits danger which a single move to interfere with him might cause death.

 _'D-Damnit! To think he came this far,'_ Alina felt a sweat trailing down from her forehead. _'Without being detected, no less!'_

Ash gazed aimlessly around the before he senses a malevolent aura coming from all sides and the glowing Butterfly sticks itself on his shoulder out of fear. Then the Knight heard a voice coming from the marble throne.

**_"I found you, Silver-Blue Knight!"_ **

Then time froze before darkness took over the throne hall. Ash stood cautiously with his weapons ready until a massive voluptuous humanoid emerged from the darkness. She flashed a menacing smile before leaning over to the Knight, which she sees as nothing more but a toy figure compared to her size.

 _ **"So we've finally met,"**_ The Fallen God spoke with an evil smile while her gaze looks down upon him. **_"Although, it's even unexpected that you, a mortal, would've been the first one to come this far."_**

Ash then steeled his eyes while looking up to the deity. "Where is Sasha?"

 _ **"Oh, her?... Hmm, ah! Right here~!"**_ Ash then widened his eyes as he saw the Fallen Deity held up a giant glass-like orb and the Knight could clearly see Sasha inside and she's in a state of deep slumber. **_"I do not know why do you strive to free her from her true ascended state, are you not satisfied with her newly found beauty?"_**

At this moment, Ash then opened his mouth. "... Ascended state?"

 ** _"Indeed! I have awakened her desire to fulfill her wishes. Her true form!"_** The Fallen God then made an even crooked smile before dismissing the slumbering priestess back in her palms. **_"So she accepted my words to become one of us! But you; you don't accept your Maiden's wishes to strive for peaceful coexistence between humans and monsters?"_**

"No... I can't accept such fate for the world, all I wanted for Sasha to forge her new path." Ash replied which the Deity still stood unamused by hearing his words. "She didn't wish for the world to be happy is such a pipe dream."

 ** _"Oh, she didn't? Then why couldn't you just accept the new Maiden I made for you?"_** The Fallen God snickered a mockery towards the Knight. **_"After all~ You can't change her fate because you, Ash Cyrus, are a mortal. You can't undo the works of the Gods."_**

"The maiden you gave me is nothing more, but a debauched being," Ash spoke in a tone filled with rage as he clenched his fist. "And I'll make sure you don't get such consequences in the afterlife."

 _ **"Hah! HAHAHAHAHAHA~! How cute~!"**_ The Deity laughed. ** _"Then how can such a pitiful being such as thee can harm me?"_**

"...This."

Ash then drew his talisman and casts a Lightning Spear before aiming to the right shoulder of the Fallen God. The Deity just stood there with a smirk of overconfidence until he hurled the Lightning Spear and hit its mark with a powerful impact. Then the Fallen Deity widened her eyes in shock as she reeled back while feeling a surge of electric pain coursing through her arms.

 _ **"AAARGH!"**_ The Fallen God screamed before clenching her right shoulder, then she glared at the mortal with a hiss. **_"Y-Y-YOU DARE HARM A DEITY!"_**

The Fallen God raised her left arm and summoned a gigantic purple orb filled with demonic energy. **_"YOUR EXISTENCE SHALL CEASE FROM THIS WORLD!"_**

Ash picked up his danger senses and looks up. He saw the massive orb hurled towards him before he rolled away to avoid getting hit, then he returned fire with another lightning spear. But the Fallen God caught the incoming spear and creates a shield to block the attack, yet unfortunately, her barrier shattered into millions of fragments by his Lightning Spear. She widened her eyes in horror.

 _ **"Th-This can't be!"** _The Fallen God cried out in disbelief. ** _"How is it possible that your powers can harm me!?"_**

"These powers don't belong to me," Ash spoke with an indifferent tone. "Beings who utilized the Power of Lords made them, to destroy the everlasting creatures... and Gods."

 _ **"Wh-What..."**_ The Fallen God uttered before she saw small glitters of embers and ashes billowed underneath his feet once he stepped forth. **_"J-Just what are you!"_**

"... I am a Knight who you just messed with... and all I want is to get her back." The Fallen Deity then faltered back as fear swept over her core before Ash swung his Claymore, pointing up to the Goddess. "Then you can't stop me from doing it."

...

* * *

**_Chapter 21: Ends._ **


	22. The Butterfly and the Holder of Flames

...

...

_"It's dark... yet so warm..."_

...

_"Wait... why am I here?"_

...

_"I can't... remember anything."_

...

From the slumbering dark void, light shines before her eyes. A woman with a beautiful flow of green hair woke up from her bed with a yawn before looking around and finds herself in a bedroom. Yet her sense felt a familiar tinge of sensation and then looks back, then forth. The priestess shakes her head before patting both of her cheeks.

"How long have I've been asleep?" She questioned herself. "Ugh, my head hurts... it felt like I've been working tirelessly."

The priestess slowly gets up and went for the nearest closet. She opened up and smiled to see her Priestess garment that is stored inside and changed her sleepwear. Minutes later, she heard a knock on the door and turns around. It opens up and a small girl with brown hair, tied in twin tails, came in with and looks up to the Priestess with a smile.

"Ah! Big sis! You're awake!" The little girl jumped with joy. "Everyone's having breakfast and we're worried that you didn't wake up earlier!"

"Oh dear, it's late?" The priestess widened her eyes in surprise. "I'd better go into the kitchen. Thank you, Emiyu!"

"There's still some food left!" Emiyu calls out loud. "Don't worry Sasha, they're still warm!"

...

An hour had passed since her late breakfast, Sasha is doing her usual routine to take care of Orphans; praying, eating, teaching, and some enjoyable activities they're usually doing in the orphanage's backside. Lisia and Emiyu are currently playing tag along with other kids while Sasha sat on her wooden chair, reading a book. That's not until she heard someone came from behind and saw a man with red hair and currently wore in his Order Armor.

She smiled at the man, which Sasha saw him as a brother and grew up with each other since they were children.

"Hey, Sasha!" Elt greeted with a smile with a wave of his hand. "It's been a while."

"Ah, Elt." Sasha then dismissed her book before standing up. "How was your duty?"

"Well... kinda boring nowadays." Elt sighed while looking down in dissatisfaction. "There is still no further news of monster activities going on in the frontiers."

"I-... I see." Sasha then felt a strange sensation, as if something went aloof until one unusual thing came into her mind and spoke out loud. "It's... probably the Silver-Blue Knight fighting them."

"The Silver-Blue Knight?" Elt then raised his eyebrow in question. "Who's that guy?"

 _'...Huh? Why did I say that?'_ Sasha then stood silent for a moment before looking around in confusion. _'From where did I hear that name?'_

"Sasha?" Elt stood dumbfounded to see his big sis turning her face left and right as if it lost her in thoughts or looking around if there was someone. But there was none except the children. Then he snaps his fingers. "Hey! Wake up!"

The priestess jolts up in surprise and then turns back to Elt, to which he expressed a face of worry.

"You're acting strange," He said while comforting Sasha. "You might've been overworking tirelessly almost every day, I think you need to take a rest."

"O-Oh, is that so?" Sasha then flustered back with an embarrassed look. "I think you're right. I have worried Ash when I keep up like this!"

"... Who's Ash?" Elt raised his eyebrow once with a puzzled look and tilts his head to the left then to the right before looking back at Sasha. "You've met a new friend?"

Sasha widened her eyes in disbelief. From where did she know his name? Wait, "his"? The name indicates that it presumably belonged to a man. But that's not the point; her head felt a slight pain and tensed as she looked up to the children before turning to Elt which he expressed his worry.

"Sasha? are you alright?"

"I'm not feeling well, Elt." Sasha groaned while massaging her temples before heading inside the orphanage. "I-... I need to take some water."

"Huh?... Alright, then I'll look out for the children." Elt then smiled before turning his attention to the two girls, Lisia and Emiyu waving at him. "Having fun you two?"

...

"Wh-What is happening to me...?" Sasha walked through the hallways while taking some deep breaths before she reached her bedroom and closed the door shut. "From where... did I know that name...?"

 ** _"Looks liketh, I've awakened thy hath lost memories."_** The Warrior Nun widened her eyes in shock to hear a garbled voice coming out from nowhere. She raised her hand to summon her staff, but it didn't appear before the voice continued its words. ** _"Be not afraid, Sasha Fullmoon. I've cometh with nay harm."_**

"Wh-Who are you!?" Sasha steeled her eyes while looking around. "Show yourself!"

**_"Right hither."_ **

Sasha stopped before turning around, her eyebrows raised and gawked in disbelief. In front of her stood a live bonfire in the middle of her room. She can feel its radiant warmth emanating from the flames. But the strangest thing of all is that the flame itself didn't burn the wooden floors and spoke to her in a strange accent and words. Sasha shakes her head off in her belief to remove some ridiculous hallucination before looking up once again. And the flames still stood there.

"What on earth...?" The Maiden of Lescatie uttered. "Who are you?... Are you an... Elemental?"

 ** _"Hahaha! Nay, far from it. The people of mine own fusty realm referred to me known as "The Flames". A God... sort of."_** The Flame Entity introduced itself as it spoke in a thousand voices before a clear male voice spoke up. _"Listen very well, Daughter of Light. I came hither to awaken thee from thoust slumber. Thine memories and thine past hast locked hence by the manifestation of thy desires."_

"Wait... what!?" Sasha expressed her shock of a sudden. "You're telling me that this... is a dream?"

 _"Yes, indeed. An illusion whither thoust catch but a wink in a world. A world madeth by thy desire whither thou liveth' in a peaceful life."_ The Flames replied. _"Ash Cyrus, mine own current Holder, is on his way to saveth thee from this slumbering prison."_

"Th-This can't be! But all of this felt so real!" Sasha then spoke up agitatedly in question while stepping back in doubt. "How is this an illusion and who is Ash Cyrus and how did I know his name!?"

_"...Observe."_

The Flames then suddenly grew and burned their surroundings alight. Sasha shielded herself from the blast until the consuming flames spread all across the room until stone walls dissolved into flaming embers along with the furniture, windows, and the door as well. The Priestess slowly lowered her arms and opened her eyes before expressing her shock whilst she finds herself in a middle of a dark void. Then Sasha felt a strange sensation before looking and saw her body is in its corporeal state like a spirit with an aura of blue, glistened with radiance.

"Wh-What's all of this?"

 _"Thou art in the middle of thine spiritual core."_ The Flames answered before several visions of familiar scenes appeared. _"Take heed and look up to thine memory fragment and thoust tryeth to remember it."_

Sasha then saw a fragment of light floating nearby, curious as it sounds. The Warrior Nun raised her arms and carefully touched the fragment piece, then her eyes dilate while hearing several voices in her head that sound strikingly familiar.

 _"But Ms. Fullmoon, look!"_ Sasha saw herself looking down on Ralph, a boy who's making a pleading look while pointing his finger upwards towards the Knight. _"It's the Silver-Blue Knight that everyone is talking about!"_

Sasha turns around to see herself in her memory, who looks up to the Silver-Blue Knight before letting out a small gasp. She hushed the two boys back in the Orphanage before looking towards the armored warrior. Is this the mysterious Silver-Blue Knight she kept mentioning without knowing?

_"S-Sorry about that... umm, Mister..?"_

_"...Ash."_ The Knight responded with a muffled voice behind his helmet. _"...Ash Cyrus."_

"GAH!" Sasha suddenly gasped out for air before several pieces of her missing memories went into her mind, from escaping Lescatie, meeting Siegward and Co, Then her adventures in the Dungeons and meeting Sif, the Greatwolf. "Hah!... Hah!... Ash Cyrus... By the Chief God, Ash!"

_"Did thou receive thine memories?"_

"Y-Yes... I remember it now, the temptations of the Fallen God have turned me into... something worse!" Upon speaking those words, Sasha felt her legs feeling weak before she slumped to the ground and sobbed. "I-... I can't believe it... wh-what am I going to do if he founds out that I turned into a monster!?"

_"Calm down, Daughter of Light. Dost not fret such thing to bethink about worrying thoughts."_

"Calm down!? How am I supposed to calm down!?" Sasha cried out loud in desperation. "I need to get out... is there a way!?"

The Bonfire stood idle before it manifests a vision, Sasha heard clanking footsteps of metal and steel dangling like it was dragged up by a staircase. She turns around and saw Ash. Sasha then expressed sadness to see him exhausted as if he went through multiple battles without rest before he pulls up a Radiant Lifegem and restored his body's condition. Then he looks up and his eyes went wide once he saw her behind the vision.

Then he spoke up. "... Sasha?"

 _'Wait... he can see me!?'_ Her face then expressed in surprise. _'If he can hear me out from here-'_

_"Oh dear, 't seemeth like the foreign energy is preventing thine call."_

"Ash... Please, hurry! You must-!"

Suddenly, the demonic energy manifested into a violent whirlwind like a serpent and smashed the vision into pieces. Sasha stood appalled before the serpent-like being turned its attention to Sasha and dive in to consume her. The Warrior Nun shields herself from hostile being until the Flames created a barrier and dissolved the giant serpent into millions of fragmented embers. The Demonic Energy soon recognized the omnipotent energy that radiates from the Flame and left the Maiden in peace.

 _"That was a close one."_ The Flame said. _"We art not welcomed hither despite we art inside of thine live vessel."_

"This mana... it feels so familiar. Yet different." Sasha said before reaching her hand and touched the purple-hue mist made of pure energy until her eyes dilated in shock. "Wait... this is..."

 _"Yes, 't is forsooth thine energy."_ The Flame interrupts with an answer. _"Unfortunately, it is turning against thee after thine transformation as a monster... trying to imprison the lasteth remaining source of thine humanity."_

"So... um, Mr. Flame?" Sasha then questioned. "Why would the Fallen God send the Dark Priests to abduct to me...? Why me? She says my desires have called out for her, but I wished nothing!"

 _"It is true, thou didn't wish for such desire because thou restrained from it."_ The Flame explained to her. _"That is not until her words tempted thy inner desires and a new soul hath awakened; separating itself from thine original soul. As a result, a degenerate manifestation of thine wilt hath taken over thy vessel by force and pleasure. Then locked thee away whilst thine human self remains."_

Sasha stood silently for a moment after hearing his explanation. But her question remains unanswered. "But why does Fallen God wanted me?"

 _"'Tis so-called, "God" is naught more but a stubborn being. She hast chosen 'thee as her favorite candidate for her lowly and forsaken Faith."_ The Flame answered with an unamused tone. _"I have sealed her fate before her beloved friend from the underworld sends a warning, but they remain ignored. These 'gods' 'art trying to alter their own fate in 'hir favor; but alas. Thither is naught they couldst dost to save themselves."_

"Hold on a second, you're telling me it fates the Fallen God to die?" Sasha uttered in disbelief. "Th-That's not possible, they're divine beings and you're saying that Ash is going up against her?!"

 _"...The Deities of this world art not immortals, Daughter of Light, they art beings with great powers."_ The Flames answered with a giant voice, which caught her off guard. _"But they art not Eternal. They extend their lifespan by consuming Amrita to remain in power."_

"But how is Ash going to fight umm... a deity?" Sasha then said in worry. "We mortals couldn't stand to their power..."

 _"Do not fret, the Knight thoust hold dear is a Warrior with unimaginable power,"_ The Flame replied before Sasha fell silent upon hearing that. The entity then chuckled. _"Trust me, I've observed his feats that art supposed to be impossible."_

The Flame then used its powers once more and a new vision manifested. Sasha observed the new situation going on and saw her monsterized counterpart summoned her magic vines which caught him off guard. The Dark Priest then lauded her words towards him, telling him to surrender. The priestess remained silent in disbelief while seeing her depraved counterpart who acts obsessively to the Knight until she felt heat coming from her side. She turned around to see the Flames made a fiery radiance and then turn her attention again to the vision, then saw Ash freed himself from his captivity. Which made the Dark Priest reeling back in surprise.

 _"Sasha, talk to him. Quick!"_ The Flames said it out loud. _"He must defeat the manifestation of thy desires and he should make his way into Pandemonium to defeat the Fallen God, thou'll meet him thither!"_

The Priestess stood perplexed for a moment before she speaks out for him through the Vision.

"Ash, help me! Please!" Sasha cried out loud "Free me from my prison!"

The two stood for a moment in silence until the Dark Priest looked around in bewilderment after hearing her voice. But Ash stood completely still before he spoke out in reply.

"Sasha, can you hear me?"

 _'Thank the Chief God, he can hear me!'_ Sasha gasped in joy. _'I need to tell him what he must do!'_

"Yes, a warm Flame has allowed me to speak for you, so hear me out before it dies out." She replied in return. "Defeat my dark spirit, the manifestation of my desires that has taken control over my vessel and make your way to Pandemonium... from there, I will wait for you."

Once she finishes, a cloud of demonic energy crawled through and devoured the vision, covering it to prevent her to witness the outside world. Sasha stood back to avoid being caught by the malevolent fog before the Flames protected her using a barrier, turning the hostile clouds of demonic energy into burning ashes. Then the ground rumbled as if an earthquake occurred throughout the entire void.

 _"Your counterpart is fighting thy beloved knight, yet I hear thy counterpart is puzzled by his words and couldn't accept the world of reality."_ The Flame stated before it witnessed Sasha's corporal body glows of a sudden. _"Oh, that's faster than I expected."_

"Wh-What's happening to me!?" Sasha cried out hysterically. "Why do I feel so... relieved?"

 _"It looks like thou art free from this prison, but...!?"_ Suddenly, the Flames noticed a gigantic hand suddenly came out from the darkness and snatched the Priestess away. _"So thou has sealed thine fate... The Greed of this God knows nay bounds, so thine reckless desire grants thee a horrible death!"_

"No!" Sasha tries to pry herself from the hands of the Fallen God and cried out. "H-Help me!"

_"Brace yourself!"_

The Flames then emit light that covered the entire void, Sasha shields herself from the blinding light before her vision became dark. After a few moments of silence, her view stirred from the darkness before she caught sight of a Silver-Blue Knight lying unconsciously. She wanted to help him out, but the strangest thing of all is that her body felt weird, and seeing how large Ash became is that of a giant. Sasha then looked down at her new appearance.

_"Eh?... E-E-EEEHHHH!?"_

Never in her life that she would have the experience to become other than an ordinary human, a butterfly.

 _"What is this!?"_ Her mind frantically yelled out loud. _"I-... I'm a Butterfly!"_

"...Ugh..." Sasha then heard a groan before she turns around. She saw the Knight sat up and observed his surrounding, the butterfly then realized how he was perplexed behind his helmet as she was. "What... is this place...?"

 _"Ash! Over here!"_ Sasha cried out. But to her realization, she couldn't talk. _"Wait... He can't hear me?"_

 _"Unfortunately, that is all that I couldst dost. Thy corporeal vessel is imprisoned by the goddess, but I saved thy consciousness."_ She heard a familiar voice in her mind. _"Thou must guide him to the Temple of the Fallen God."_

_"Wait... so this is your plan?"_

_"Originally intended until the Fallen God sealeth her own fate."_ Then a trail of embers appears and glittered across the dark void; leading to a likely path for an exit. _"Lead him, he can't see my works."_

The Butterfly then understood and flies in front of the Knight and flew her way into the fog. But to her surprise, she saw him standing there in bewilderment for a moment before he speaks up.

"So... should I be following you?"

 _"Of course. I forgot I couldn't speak!"_ Sasha rolled her eyes before flapping her wings, then flies up and down.

"I take that as a yes."

Ash then stepped in and followed her through the foggy void. Minutes passed and Sasha saw a faint light in the midst of the dark void before a portal opened up. Sasha couldn't believe that she is witnessing a Spirit Tunnel, and this is her first time seeing it for real since that type of magic is relatively advanced for human casters. But it is often common to the Spell-casting Monsters of the Demon Realm.

Sasha mustered up her courage and entered the portal first until Ash soon followed before the entrance behind them closed. Then she heard voices spiraled through the magic tunnel. There are voices of distant moaning and orgasm. Sasha blushed furiously red in embarrassment once she gets to see spirits copulating themselves in this afterlife. But this isn't about what the afterlife she envisions back in her time working with the Order and she's a woman of dignity for Chief God's sake!

 _"W-WAAAHH! Is this really the afterlife!?"_ Sasha cried out loud while trying not to see it. _"This is not what I envision about!"_

 _"Nay, this isn't the actual afterlife. It is an illusion made by the Goddess of life and death. She only made a paradise for spirits of both good and evil to feel welcome and experience more pleasures of their desires,"_ The Flames replied within her mind. _"Thy ancestors and parents were a part of this as well."_

 _"H-Huh!?"_ Sasha felt her core shaken. _"So you're telling me that... whenever I die..."_

 _"Hahaha! Be not afraid, that won't happen to thee in the future. It will someday change, and the spirits of thine family will soon be freed from this eternal illusion."_ The Flame said with laughter. _"The real afterlife is but a gateway to the next life filleth' with new challenges, and not a single native spirit hath ever gone thither. Only the spirits of the Lord Soul who art born and died on this very world have only passed those doors."_

 _"Spirits of the Lord Soul?"_ Sasha then felt her eyebrow raised in question. _"What is a... Lord Soul?"_

 _"Ah, unfortunately, that is mostly confidential. But I'll share with you some of my knowledge;"_ The Flame replied and then described. _"Those who are born with such a soul are favored by their own fate."_

 _"Wait, you mean they're Heroes?"_ Sasha guessed curiously.

 _"Well... sort of."_ Little did Sasha knew, the Flame speaks half of the truth.

Sasha then looks up to Ash before she turned her attention to where is staring at is an opening at the end of the tunnel. Sasha flew up and landed on his right shoulder before the Knight marched out from the tunnel and felt his boots touched the dusty ground. Sasha became awed at what she is seeing to see some floating island above the deep purple-hue clouds that covered the entire skies.

"Pan-de-monium." The Butterfly turns around and saw Ash reading a stone sign out loud before he raised his eyebrow. "Pandemonium."

Once she heard that word could only mean one thing; she and Ash have entered the realm of the Fallen God. Thus, in her worry, Ash might get overwhelmed by the Dark Valkyries at once when he, as a mortal human being, would ever set foot on their realm would only mean the security will come for the intruders. After a while going through the depraved realm, Sasha couldn't help but trying to look away from every couple they come across who were copulating from every corner. There are even children as young as ten years or younger who even had sex with adult men without shame.

 _"I can't stand this... This... is this what they wanted?"_ Sasha felt sick and dizzy while observing them. She couldn't fathom to even think to imagine a scenario where the depravity of the Fallen God would send her new adherent such as herself to taint the orphans who could turn themselves into monsters. Such a path that her monsterized self would willingly spread the Faith of the Fallen even beyond at any cost, but if she were normal, her dignity as a human won't allow that. _"I can't believe this... is this really the paradise what my desires have craved for?"_

After an hour has passed; Ash sneaked his way to the Fallen City of Pandemonium, much to her surprise that he wasn't detected by the Valkyries. Once they reached the walls, she saw him pulls out a wooden staff from his small box and casts an invisibility spell upon himself while putting a ring to cover up the sounds of his footsteps.

 _"By the Chief God, he has some useful spells and items,"_ Sasha spoke in awe while following Ash, who simply walked through the Gates without being detected. Then she felt herself pouting in annoyance. _"I'm so jealous! I wished I could learn such spells to make fun of him..."_

Another couple of hours have passed, and the two made their way to the Temple of the Fallen God after breaching the security perimeters while guiding him through the complexed labyrinth inside the tunnels until he killed a couple of Dark Valkyrie's who are guarding the throne hall. Once he stepped into the throne hall of the Fallen God, Sasha noticed two of the Deity's beloved adherents were hiding behind the marble pillars; a Dark Angel and a Valkyrie, yet none of them moved and shivered in fear while observing Ash for a while until the entire world froze and a dark void took over the hall before a massive voluptuous shadow emerged from the darkness.

 ** _"That's her, the Fallen God."_** The flame within her mind spoke.

Sasha could only squeal in fright to witness a massive humanoid figure of the Fallen God herself. The Deity then spoke her words in her attempts to tempt the Astoran with a seducing tone, but she reeled back in disbelief to see a human denied her before she sees Ash drew a Lightning Spear.

_"No, Ash! You can't hurt a God-"_

But realizing that her voice can't be heard, it was too late. Ash hurled a lightning spear and struck the Fallen God against her right shoulder. But to her shock, the Goddess reared back in pain and can see the damage that was inflicted on the deity. An ugly hole was torn apart by his lightning and trails of black blood oozed out from her wound.

 ** _"Th-This can't be!"_** The Fallen God shrieked out loud. ** _"How is it possible that your powers can harm me!?"_**

"These powers don't belong to me," Ash spoke with an indifferent tone. "Beings who utilized the Power of Lords made them, to destroy the everlasting creatures... and Gods."

_"Huh? Powers that can hurt Gods!?"_

**_"Wh-What..."_** The Fallen God uttered before she saw small glitters of embers and ashes billowed underneath his feet once he stepped forth. **_"J-Just what are you!"_**

"... I am a Knight who you just messed with... and all I want is to get her back." The Fallen Deity then faltered back as fear swept over her core before Ash swung his Claymore, pointing up to the Goddess. "Then you can't stop me from doing it."

From that moment, Sasha then realized that her Knight, who took up the oath which she held dear; is challenging the Goddess of Depravity.

...

* * *

...

 ** _"Powers... to slay Gods?... Pah!"_** The Fallen God openly mocked. **_"This is a joke! There is no such way a mortal could receive powers!"_**

The Fallen God then raised her hand and used her ability to freeze time and the very air that surrounds her, froze. But to her disbelief, she saw the Knight still moved on his own.

 ** _"Impossible, no mortal should move when I freeze time!"_** The Fallen God said out loudly before Ash drew a Lightning Arrow and struck to the right side of her chest, but it merely missed her core, but it sends another wave of painful pang before the giant deity kneeled and groaned in pain. **_"GAH!... Hah!... So it does hurt after all."_**

The Deity saw the Knight drew his Claymore before she shot a glare towards his very core. Ash felt an entity entered through his body and the Fallen God smirked in victory in her search for his weakness to be exploited. Unfortunately, once her vision entered into his very core, she found no sign of his spirit or anything to manipulate his mind until she saw multiple hands sprouted out from the darkness, reaching out for her, and grabbed her eye.

To the horror of the Fallen God, she shrieked in pain while holding her left eye before faltering back in fear. " ** _Wh-What are you!? Your soul isn't even human!"_**

Ash didn't reply and kept stepping forward as he drew his claymore. The Fallen God grit her teeth and raised her left massive arm to slam him down on the ground, Ash avoided her attack by strafing to the right and rolled backward to dodge her sweep, then rolled forwards once the Fallen God used her right first, but missed her target until Ash countered as he strafed back and slashed her fingers with his claymore and drew the blood of the Goddess.

**_"CURSES! EVEN YOUR WEAPON CAN HURT ME AS WELL!?"_ **

The Fallen God teleported away from the Knight and summoned several portals above the Astoran Knight before purple beams rained down. Ash rolled away and dodged her beams until the Fallen God summoned two gigantic orbs before hurling towards the mortal warrior. But he dodged right away to avoid her attacks.

 _ **"FEAR MY TRUE POWER!"**_ The Fallen God roared before sending another beam. Unfortunately, the human rolled away before it could even hit them. The Deities knew Humans would tremble in fear as they witnessed the powers of the Gods, even prideful Heroes of the Order would be beaten down easily to think that they just can protect themselves using barriers and magic armor. But this human stands out from the rest and didn't even falter nor begging for mercy. He just avoided them while flawlessly rolling around at all costs. _**"JUST STAY STILL YOU INSECT!"**_

"Alright, just don't get cocky." Ash breathed out calmly underneath his helmet while calming down his thoughts. "This is just getting started."

Ash raised his talisman and summoned a Great Lightning Spear and hurled it towards the Goddess as she just raised a barrier, yet it tore through and pierced the lower left side of her body which she reeled back in pain once more.

 ** _"Damnit!... Damnit!"_** The Fallen God felt her rage grew and drew a large surge of energy billowed underneath her feet like a vortex. **_"I HAD ENOUGH!"_**

The rage of the Fallen God exploded in a fiery blast of energy, which sends Ash flying backward and hit the ground. The Knight quickly got up by his feet and picked up his Claymore until he saw the Fallen God sends another beam towards him before he rolled away and a long blast of explosions erupted. Ash was caught by one of the explosive blasts in a sudden, flinging him through the air and roughly crashed to the ground once more.

The Knight groggily stood up and then his tongue tastes his own blood trickling down from his nose. _'Damnation, gotta be careful with that... her beams ar similar to Midir's, but they're bigger.'_

Ash then sprints to the Fallen God while raising his shield until he saw the Deity smiled wickedly, knowing there's another trick on her sleeve. Several black portals appeared and gigantic arms sprouts out. The Knight rolls away to avoid the first one and strafed through the incoming attacks until one hand appeared from below and caught him. Then he is raised from the ground before facing the Fallen God.

 ** _"Hah! Is that all? A pity that you get caught easily."_** The Deity mocked before her hand slowly squeezes the Knight. **_"Once I'm done with you. I will shall erase your soul and mend your spirit anew that will benefit the desires of your new Maiden!"_**

Ash grits his teeth and struggles with his shoulders until he successfully pries off his left arm and then immediately dug his hand on the gigantic index finger of the Fallen God before activating his Pyromancy Flames.

**_'Sacred Flames!'_ **

The flames suddenly burst out in fury, and the Fallen God winced and screeched in pain before throwing the Knight in a far distance. The Deity looked down on her index finger is burned to crisps and then shot a glare at the mortal who is struggling to get up. Now the goddess of depravity knew that this mortal couldn't be redeemed from his nature and his existence needs to be eliminated for good. Then the Fallen God needs to rethink her decision for her new adherent and wanted Sasha's old memories to be eradicated as well and remove her beloved desires to be together with the Knight and should've stayed with her beloved man in Lescatie as it originally intended.

_"Oh no, this is bad!"_

Sasha watched in horror as soon as she saw a massive amount of energy spiraling behind the Fallen God and then flew to Ash. The Knight stood weakly before his right knee limped and fell again to the ground once more. His body took a toll after getting thrown from the giant Goddess and then looked up to the Butterfly.

"H-Heh... looks like you're getting worried..." He uttered weakly with a smile behind his helmet before letting out a few coughs. "Sorry that I got too careless... Sasha wouldn't be happy if she saw me like this..."

 _"Ash! Don't say such things!"_ Sasha begged anxiously with a pained tone. _"Please... Don't!"_

 ** _"This is the end, Mortal!"_** Ash and Sasha heard the Goddess spoke with malice once she raised her left arm. **_"You may have been my first adversary to defy me and faced a God without fear. After all, your existence alone surely piqued my ire. Sadly, I shall end your existence. Here and now!"_**

_"NO!"_

The Fallen God moved her hand down and an enormous wave of mana emerged. Sasha flew in front of Ash and hoped for a miracle to come until Ash shielded her over with a Crest Shield. The Butterfly looks up and watched him braced the inevitable before the enormous mana washed over like a dangerous tidal wave trying to bog him down.

"Sorry, Sasha... I-... I..." Ash then kneeled while still struggling to hold up the shield. "Couldn't save you..."

 _"Ash... I..."_ Sasha uttered before she felt her eyes teared up with a broken heart. _"I'm so sorry..."_

At that moment, another blast went through before his shield got blasted away. The Knight struggled to keep up while shielding the butterfly until he braced another deadly wave of mana that could only mean death until several serpents made of pure energy manifested themselves and tackled him hard to the ground that squeezed the air from his lungs. He breathes heavily for air until closed his eyes and braced for the inevitable fate that he is going to face, that is not until his vision went black.

...

...

...

**"So you're going to give up?"**

Ash opened his eyes wide open and finds himself floating around the empty void. He turns around left and right to see if someone is there, but he found none.

 **"Is that how the new Dark Lord himself will act?"** He heard thousands of voice speaks out in a sudden. **"You should be better than that."**

Then, out from the darkness; he saw a humongous figure standing on his feet and wore armor, which the former Undead is awfully familiar with. That demented charred steel and his cindered glow.

"You're... the Soul of Cinder," Ash spoke up in surprise. "But... how?"

 **"I am within your Soul, and neither the same Hollow you knew, Ash Cyrus."** The Soul of Cinder replied while tilting his head aside. **"I've seen your struggle and yet you disappoint me. You couldn't protect the person you loved."**

"I see..." Ash then went silent for a moment as he looked down with his face darkened. "So this must be the end... huh."

 **"... So you remain silent?"** The Soul of Cinder felt his eyebrow raised in question before he turned his back to the Ashen One. **"Hmph, you may have slain Warriors, Heroes, Kings, Dragons, and Gods. I expected much from you to arise."**

...

 _"I want to ask of you and will promise me one thing?"_ Ash then heard a familiar voice and turned around, seeing Sasha and himself. A familiar scene where he took upon her oath. _"As your Acquaintance... will you swear my oath to fight and protect me by my side?"_

_"Then... why?"_

_"It's because you said that you're afraid of losing me,"_ Sasha responds with a melancholic tone while her grip tightens. _"You... don't want to experience that loss again, wouldn't you?"_

Is it true that he's afraid of losing her and let her remain as a monster? Does his last desire want him to let it go and remain for an eternal slumber?... No, he has one purpose and he won't let that happen. He promised her... a promise that he will protect Sasha and the children, whatever the cost it takes. Even if it took his own life. He musn't...

 _"Ash!"_ The Knight widened his eyes. He heard her voice from a distance. " _Please... don't die!"_

... Don't die?... Under this hopeless situation?

 _"Please... don't leave us!..."_ Ash then widened his eyes in realization once he heard her weep. _"You promised me... that you shouldn't leave me alone... will you?"_

At that moment, Ash felt his soul growls like a beast before clenching his fists.

"... No, I've sworn myself as thy sword... that... that..." As his words uttered, his soul then ignites as flames within him slowly grew and Ash saw his memories flashed in his mind to see Sasha, the children, Siegward and the others who looked up to him. Then he saw their struggles in their adventures from where he had been through. "I just don't want to die here... not for a worthless purpose!"

**_"Holder of the Flames, thine soul art awakened!"_ **

Once the voice of the Flame declared his will, his entire being slowly burned. Embers glow through his armor and Ash felt some power had risen from his very own, a Fragment of the Dark; burning passionately, which responded accordingly to his Will. The Soul of Cinder felt a familiar sensation of its aura. Radiance of a power emitted behind him before turning back to witness the Knight, who he was once an Undead and a former enemy, suddenly bursts into flames and sees his eyes glow red under the shadows of his face. The Soul of Cinder stood in surprise to witness the flaming Lord Soul Fragment of Darkness has awakened by the words of his unfathomable will and emotions, then it soon realized that such power was awakened by his desire to free his Maiden from the clutches of the Fallen God.

 **"So thou art chosen by the Flames... for a desire to save a life."** The Hollow chuckled, amusing himself before raising his hand. **"Very well. It seems I've underestimated thee, and now I have seen why the Flames have chosen you as its new Holder. Now go forth and show the Gods of this world... what the Power of the Lords can do."**

...

The Fallen God saw the Mortal Knight lie unconsciously on the ground and laughed wickedly that her victory has been achieved. Sasha, whilst in her butterfly form, hid under his arms to protect herself from the ravaging mana and desperately cried him out.

 _"Ash... please... wake up!"_ Sasha raised her voice before slowly breaking down to tears in vain. _"Don't give up... Please, I don't want to lose you!"_

As if she prayed for a miracle, her wish is granted. Sasha mourned before she felt a warm radiance emitting from the Knight before his body suddenly engulfed him in flames. Sasha reeled back in terror before she looks up to see Ash slowly rose up before more flames erupted in his surroundings. The Warrior Nun couldn't fathom what is she's witnessing, Ash's entire body glowed like embers until she saw his eyes flashed blood red... like a hollow. The Fallen God stopped her celebration once she felt a foreboding aura of heat.

 _"A-Ash...?"_ Sasha uttered in fear before flying away from the Silver-Blue Knight. _"Wh-What just happened to him?"_

 _"I have awakened his soul."_ The Flames responded. _"Since he is mine current_ Holder _, his genuine powers are going to be unleashed."_

The Fallen God slowly gazed down and widened her eyes in horror to witness a Knight, engulfed in embers, walking through her deadly storm of mana. The Demonic Energy around him tried to push down and overcome the Cindered Knight with the sensations of pleasures and comfort. But it soon burned within his body, making it as fuel for his power, and it grew even more dangerous. The monster mana then manifests itself into physical corporeal forms of clones which depict several types of mamono's to combat the foreign threat; ranging from Succubuses to the Dragon Mamonos and started tackling the Knight in its desperation.

But the Flames swirled into a massive vortex, catching the clones by their flaming tendrils and burned them within the into ashes as if nothing left. The Dark Lord, cindered by the Flames, felt more energy coming in as the Demonic Energy tried to suppress it, but to no avail until the storm of the Fallen God dispersed in a sudden and the Knight marches towards the goddess.

 ** _"This is impossible!"_** The Fallen God said out loud while reeling back in disbelief. **_"No mortal can have that much power!"_**

The Deity then desperately created several beams in her attempts to disintegrate him, but unfortunately, glitters of light appeared and deflected the beams in several opposite directions in much to her dismay. The Fallen God then raised her left arm and created a massive orb of pure energy which grew twice the size of a six-story building and hurled towards the Cindered Knight.

Ash saw the giant ball of energy coming straight to him and raised his hand to stop the massive orb upon contact. The Fallen God reeled back in terror to witness her attack have stopped by his hand until Ash sends a pulse before the massive ball of energy suddenly cracked into millions of pieces and disintegrated in flaming ashes. The Deity grits her teeth in frustration and her ranged attacks could do nothing to stop him as he gets and teleports away from him in a distance.

**_"Valkyries to me!"_ **

In an instant, hundreds of Dark Valkyries appeared out of nowhere and surrounds the Fallen God to protect her. But they reeled back in horror once they saw the flaming Knight marched in their direction and hesitate to take action.

"Y-Your Unholiness, wh-what is that... thing!?"

 ** _"It's an abomination, and I need you to eliminate him at once!"_** The Fallen God ordered as she points out. ** _"Don't let this man destroy this Paradise!"_**

"A-At your command!" The Valkyrie Commander saluted before raising her hand and lowered it down. "Eliminate him!"

The Dark Valkyries pulled down their visors and flew towards the Cindered Knight with their weapons raised. Ash raised his Astoran Straight Sword, poured the energy of the Lords into his weapon until the blades twists and charred into a new form of weapon, a Firelink Greatsword. Just before the Valkyries would reach him, Ash plunged his sword into the ground and sends a powerful blast like a massive explosion, sending a tidal wave of heat that disintegrates the Valkyries in his surroundings into dust and no bones remain. The blast also reached the Fallen God and charred her body alive as she screamed in agony. She tried to use her magic to remove the flames, yet it helped a little as if the flames remain unaffected by her power. Then it endlessly spread out and consuming her whole.

**_'I must get out of this shell!'_ **

The Fallen God manifests her spiritual body to human size before escaping her gigantic shell of her own through the nape. She had created that giant shell and perfected it over centuries ever since she became a God of Depravity. But now, it was consumed by the ravaging flames before it fell apart into dust. The Fallen God glared angrily to the Cindered Knight and summoned her twin-blades and she dashed to the Knight then raised her swords to cleave him apart in a flurry of swings. But Ash deflected every strike before he strafed back to avoid her blow and reached out his hand. He cast the Profaned Flames and blew her away after the fiery blast.

But the Goddess gained her distance away and raised her arms to call forth her power to summon a rain of beams made of pure demonic mana in its lethal form. But Ash waved his Firelink Greatsword and summoned a large Magic Barrier and Twisted Light just before the beams would hit their marks. Then the beams were absorbed and deflected in a sudden. Then Ash transformed his Greatsword into a pair of Scimitars and sprints forth to the Deity. The Fallen God caught the first strike and deflected it but the second blade swooped up from below and slightly cut her cheeks. The Fallen God saw her black own blood has drawn into the air.

 **"So you do bleed."** The Fallen God heard his deep, cold voice behind his helmet. **"Thou art not truly eternal."**

She tried to strafe back to avoid his sudden flurry of strikes and thrusts, but the Silver-Blue Knight caught up to her and the Fallen God desperately tries to cast another one of her powers and called out another hail of her magic. A sword made of pure shot out from the skies before the two opponents break off and Ash rolled to the right and strafed to the left to avoid the incoming swords before he deflected one fallen sword and sprints relentlessly towards the Fallen God while under bombardments. The Fallen God merged her two swords into a Halberd and swung horizontally, but Ash rolled to duck under her deadly swing and staggered the Fallen God in pain once he sliced her right leg before she teleports once more and reappears in a much further distance.

**_"Damnit to Hel! Heal admit!"_ **

The Fallen God cried out in vain while trying to regenerate her missing leg, yet to her horror, her powers are regenerating slowly while half of her power was being consumed by the burns that are biting through her wounds. She didn't expect to feel such agonizing pain in her first time since she became a god. Then she looks up to the Silver-Blue Knight that is coming closer. She raised her hand to freeze time, but it did not do any effect to stop him and casts a transparent barrier in a desperate attempt.

**_"D-Don't come any closer!"_ **

Ash stopped his tracks before he gently placed his hand on the barrier, then one vibrating pulse rocked through the barrier and glowed red-orange, then cracks suddenly forms until he pushed his hand forwards. The barrier is shattered in a sudden, turning it into millions of glass shards. The Fallen God crawled back while looking up to the Knight in horror once she sees his red glowing eyes.

Ash moved his right hand, and a glow of distorted light appeared. The Fallen God then felt something on her hands and saw both of them glowed with the same color. She didn't know what it was, but she needs to get out as possible by using teleportation. Once she waved her hand... she widened her eyes in shock moments after her power didn't come to an effect to send her somewhere safe.

 ** _"Wh-What did you just do to me!?"_** The Fallen God cried out in horror. **_"Did you just... Did you just removed my powers!?"_**

Ash didn't reply and grabbed her by the neck with his left arm before raising her up to the air. The Fallen God choked and gagged for air as his grip tightened. She felt her powers slowly left her. The Goddess couldn't understand what was happening; The energy she had was immeasurable and unmatched for any mortals for centuries. But this was something else, as it was being drained by an individual. Her eyes glanced down and saw her powers were drawn to his core, burned as fuel to further increase his power while she is getting weaker within seconds.

 ** _"N-No! Please spare me! I am a G-God, I will grant w-whatever you want!"_** The Fallen God desperately stuttered out while trying to pry his hands off but to no avail. _" **I will grant you money, power even! Just please, I-I will give your beloved maiden back according to your terms!"**_

Ash then stood silently and stared at her while the Fallen God breaks out a tear as she struggled. Unfortunately, his grip hardened even further.

 **"You think I would grant thee mercy?"** He spoke coldly while Sasha witnessed the entire scenario before she felt an icy chill through her spine. **"After you lure countless souls into your so-called "Paradise"? I don't think so."**

The Fallen God grits her teeth and clenched his wrist, begging him to let go. Ash then closed his eyes and saw a vision through the connection of her demonic energy. From there, he saw countless young women were transformed into succubuses before assaulting men and young boys, thus they were immediately raped and brainwashed by their dark, charming magic while the Fallen God and her adherents watched as it entertained them. He even saw several human kingdoms fell under the Lilims while the adherents of the Fallen Gods were also present in their conquest, and several regions with stubborn human resistance were transported into Pandemonium by the efforts of the Witches of the Sabbath, most notably the Shirokuto Sabbath.

Such visions coming from the past made his heart grow in rage.

**_"I-I promise I won't interfere with your-"_ **

**"SILENCE!... I have seen enough of your actions."** Ash then shot her a dark glare before raising his Firelink Greatsword. **"None of it were justified... You created more crimes to sway the minds of men into your favor for such a stupid idea... a so-called "Paradise" that has nothing to do to fix the world, nor would it achieve coexistence. Therefore, Fate has judged thee into the Abyss."**

**_"No... No! NO!"_ **

The cries of the Fallen God proved fruitless before the coiled sword jabbed through her body and pierced through from the back. Then he raised his sword with the impaled Goddess to the air before the Flames blazed as hot as the sun itself that burned the Goddess alive. The Deity screamed in pain and terror as she tries to escape from the coils. But it was futile and cried, asking forgiveness.

**_"I'm sorry... f-forgive me..."_ **

At that moment, the body of the deity turned black as burning charcoal itself and still burning. Ash saw the face of the Fallen Goddess expressed her pain and agony as he knows she deserved to die, believing that her reign of depraving terror and her support to turn the entire world into a Demon Realm as the Demon Lord herself wishes would last forever would never interfere by anyone. But little did she know that one day, the world wouldn't be in their favor.

 _"I'm fain 'tis over."_ The Flame in her mind said with satisfaction. _"Now the Fallen Realm shall nay longeth mingle the fates within the mortal realms. "_

Sasha felt a sensation of relief washed over her. It is over before looking up at the burning body of the Fallen God. She knew no Hero alone would face the gods for centuries and knew there will be terrible consequences if one dares until he, the traveling Knight arrived. The Knight he took to uphold her Oath is anything but an ordinary human and capable to take down a god, which is impossible. Then Ash impaled his sword into the ground, breaking the charred body into millions of broken fragments before an orb popped out and grew to its original gigantic size.

Ash stepped towards the large orb and gently placed his right hand on the shell before Sasha flew over before he raised his eyebrow in confusion.

 _"Now wend Sasha, but there is one thing yond I hast to bid thee this."_ The Flames then explained. _"Once thee re-emerged with thy original vessel. Thy memory shall best disappeareth and thou shalt not knoweth the events yond hadst did occur recently. "_

_"Huh!? You mean I won't remember anything once I get back to normal?"_

_"Unfortunately, yes. You are a part of her soul. A representation of her humanity and only you remember this, not her,"_ The Flame replied with a sad sigh. _"Once you wake up, I can only see you'll guess him who saved you."_

 _"... I see... Then this must be a goodbye,"_ Sasha said while looking down before she felt her lips formed a warm smile. _"But... I won't forget this event... his valor he fought for me... and you, who wakes me up from that illusion. I thank you all for saving me."_

_"Now liveth for thine future."_

Once the Flames said its last words to her, Sasha quietly lands on the orb before dissolving into dust and the Knight grew in surprise that the Orb glowed for a while before the shell breaks, falling itself apart in millions of tiny fragments. Ash caught Sasha in his arms in a bridal style before he breathes out in relief and felt the energy that empowered him slowly went out from his entire vessel, turning him back to normal.

"It's over." He whispered while looking down to the sleeping Warrior Nun before looking around the dark void. "So... how do I get out from this place?"

Then, there was a sound of crackling flames coming from behind and curiously turning around. Thus his eyes went wide in disbelief to see that _**thing**_ again since he ever came to this world; a bonfire with a familiar coiled sword that stood near him.

"A bonfire... how did this get here?" Ash wondered himself before walking up to the flames. "Unless... the Flames is in this world as well?... hmm, now this gives me more questions than answer, but yet; who knows?"

Thus he raised his left hand above the coiled sword before they dissolved into dust. Once he disappeared from Pandemonium, the Flames unleashed its power of Disparity across the debauched realm; time now flows straight and thus awakening something worse, and beings arose from the black void from the Outer Ridges. It awoke thousands of shadowy humanoids in various heights and sizes before marching to the lands of Pandemonium. They emit cries, roars, and horrifying screams with emotions that swirled in the air, filled with rage, jealousy, hatred, and revenge. The Dark Valkyrie's who were guarding the cliffs facing the Outer Ridge watched in terror once they saw a sight of shadows coming towards the cliffs like a massive tidal wave.

"Wh-What in the name of Unholiness is that!?" A Dark Angel cried out in fear while pointing up. "We have to call the Goddess for help!"

But it was too late. The shadowy humanoids reached the edges of their realm and scale the cliffs. Several Valkyries flew down and tried to fend them off until one of them was caught by shadowy tentacles before she was torn apart. The Valkyries were mortified to see their first casualty was consumed by the dark before they flew back up.

"We must regroup with the others!" A Dark Valkyrie in their lead ordered before they reached the top. "We need to warn the-!?"

But once they looked up, they saw the skies forming cracks as if they were shattered and some floating islands of the Pandemonium slowly fell and crashed into the lands as it quaked the entire realm while they can hear people screaming out of fear and terror until black ooze descended from the dark heavens and touched the grounds. From there, several shadows emerged from the black substance and consumed any unfortunate denizens that dare to come near. Amid the chaos, the monster citizens cried out for help while being entangled by shadowy humanoids.

"NO! Leave me alone! I did nothing to you!"

**"I know you... You took my life away!"**

"Kenny! NO!"

**"You shall feel our suffering!"**

"Leah, we have to get out of here!"

**"You cannot escape!"**

Alina and Daria went out to see the commotion going outside the Temple of the Deity and widened their eyes when they witness that the entire realm is falling apart as if it were an apocalypse occurring in their own realm. Daria felt her knees trembled as a wave of pain and terror washed over her sense before her knees hit the ground.

"Wh-Where's the Fallen God...?" Daria uttered before looking up to Alina. "Where is she?... Sh-She should be here at any moment when this kind of trouble ensues..."

Alina stood in silence and clenched her fists, then she declared. "She's... dead."

"Wh-What...?" Daria's eyes grew blank. "But that's... that's..."

"Our Goddess should've been here when this happens, but she didn't come to fix this problem," Alina said stoically before she raised up Daria's left shoulder. "We must leave this realm immediately, and there is nothing for us to repel them."

"But that's impossible..." Daria uttered in disbelief while looking down and tears slowly trailed from her eyes. "Th-there's no way that he..."

...

* * *

_Demon Realm of Lescatie._

...

Inside the chapel of a once former orphanage, the Dark Priests and their husbands prayed to the altar of the Fallen God while one Arch Priest is actively doing a sex ritual with her incubus partner in front of the masses to let their deity hear their prayers.

"Oh~ Fallen God, give us, ah~! An eternal grace for us and our husbands~!" The Arch Priest moaned while humping on her husband. "We, your faithful adherents, Mmmh~, required your guidance~"

"We required your guidance." The masses followed her words.

After she prayed for her deity, only what she received for a while was silence until the candles blew out and the entire chapel went dark; the entire mass grew in confusion once they felt a sensation of dread and coldness that emits throughout the halls until the Altar of the Fallen God suddenly collapses and broke into several pieces. Then the glass windows broke and blood oozed out from the statues of Dark Angels and Dark Valkyries.

Everyone screamed out in horror amidst the hysteria and quickly left the chapel while the Arch Priest still sat on top of her husband as she stared out in terror to witnessed the chaos that ensues during the daily mass.

"What is going on...?"

...

In several Divine Pantheons, a dreadful wave of aura filled with horrifying screams echoes through the divine realms. Bastet; the Goddess of the Cat Kingdom felt her fur froze with a chilling sensation and Poseidon, the Goddess of the Oceans, felt a malevolent aura had washed over her seas and her adherents saw the intimidating gray clouds loomed from the horizon with a terrifying storm.

Neutral Gods such as Eros and Ares have also felt the malevolent sensation through the air while Bacchus, who is enjoying her good time to taste some fine wine, felt a disturbance that came from the horizon. In Zipangu, several mamono's who held the powers akin to the deities felt an aura of death had washed ashore while the Gods within the Mist Continent felt something went awfully wrong as if the world obscures its fate from their eyes.

In the heavens, the wounded Chief God slowly opened her eyes before her head slowly stirred up from her bed while carefully tending her wounds and looked through the windows of her infirmary room. Then felt an ominous power has risen from the mortal realms.

_"What... was that?"_

...

* * *

_Fallen Tower, Temple of Depravity._

...

Once the time flows once more in the mortal realms, Janeline, Amana, and Janice noticed that the bright light became dim and lowered their arms to see the results. Thus their eyes widened in surprise to see the Dark Priest that was once there, turned into something that they didn't expect. They saw Sasha is wearing a white gown, but that's not all; Her horns, her wings, and her chained tail were gone. Once they smelled her scent, they reeled back in shock in their realization that the monsterized human priestess went back to her human form.

"Th-That can't be!" Janeline uttered while shaking in disbelief. "Th-There's no way that he's able to turn her back!"

"What are going to do!?" Janice shouted out loud in fear once she sees the Silver-Blue Knight was freed from the entanglement of the black vines. "EEEEK! We have to get out here!"

"Yeah, better to be safe than struck by his sword," Amana spoke while running away without looking back. "I'm leaving!"

"O-Oi! Wait for us!" Janeline and Janice cried out at once before following her through a secret passageway.

Once the three ran away, Ivy then felt a chill going to her spine and peeked down to see the Silver-Blue Knight, where he gave her an icy stare. Ivy ran for to escape his glare.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

Ash stared up to the balcony for a moment where the four Dark Priests had been before looking down to Sasha, where she is in deep sleep and out of consciousness. He then carried her out from the temple in a bridal style. Once he went out, he saw Arcturus and Sif reached the last area of the final floor before he was reunited with the rest of the group.

 _"Sir Cyrus! I'm glad you're safe!"_ Sif spoke up in relief once he sees the green-haired woman in his arms. _"Looks like we saved just in time."_

"Yeah, after going on our tour to see dead bodies," Reginald spoke up nonchalantly while pointing his thumb back.

"Haaah!... Haaaaah!... YOU!" Ash then heard Elaine's voice and looked up at her. "Next time, don't leave us behind! This isn't a race!... Oh wait, is that Sasha?"

"Oh yeah, it is her!" Elen then ran up to the couple and checked her condition. "What happened to her?"

"Don't worry, Sasha is safe," Ash replied until the floor rocked of a sudden. "What the-!? An earthquake?"

...

Way down to the entrance of the tower, Siegward felt the earth shakes tremendously and saw the entire structure slowly collapse itself before he saw the stone bridges tore apart by the quakes.

"Oh dear... this isn't good," Siegward spoke up in horror.

...

"It looks like this entire place is falling apart!" Junayd then placed his Carthus Greatsword. "We have to get out of here, quick!"

"But how!? We're on top of the tower!" Elaine screamed out in pure fear. "Oh Lords, I'm afraid to die!"

Then Ash stepped in before he pulls out his Talisman. "Everyone, just gather with me! I have an idea."

At that moment, everybody widened their eyes in disbelief at the Silver-Blue Knight before Elen spoke up. "An idea!? We don't have time!"

"I know, but I'm sure this will work," Ash replied desperately. "Just trust me, I have a teleportation spell with me."

The rest of the gang looked upon each other in hesitation before Arcturus and Junayd slowly agreed while Elen massaged her temples and Reginald slapped his own face until he gave out a deep sigh.

"If this fails, I swear I'm going to kick your ass in the afterlife." Elaine shot Ash an angry glare. Well, she's not wrong unless if the Undead curse would be involved. "Just make it sure to send us somewhere safe."

"Don't worry, that won't happen." Ash then smiled in relief behind his helmet. "Alright, just stick with me."

The group gathered around the Silver-Blue Knight until Ash kneeled and chanted a prayer, thinking where he could land. Then his only thoughts are Siegward and his carriage where they are still waiting for them.

_**'Homeward!'** _

Upon casting the miracle, a pentagon appeared right below them and vanished from thin air within mere seconds. Meanwhile, Lucian and Vermut came out from their hiding places while still looking to the same spot where the Silver-Blue Knight and his companions left off with transportation magic. Vermut then crossed her arms and sighed in defeat.

"I can't believe the Silver-Blue Knight did it to change her back to human," Vermut said before biting bitterly on her own lips. "An adversary such as him will give more troubles for the Fourth Borne than the threats of the Order."

"Indeed, Wilmarina will be in tears once she hears the Knight had dwindled our warriors of the Ice Flower," Lucian said admittingly while expressing grief and sadness that ached her heart. "Mira... her husband Marco and the others are all dead..."

"... We need to get out from this tower," Vermut said before her wings spread out and float into the air. "It's about to collapse."

Lucian then looks back and saw the earth shakes and the floor crumbled down until Lucian spread her wings, then followed Vermut. Once the top of the Tower collapses, the two knights of the Ice Flower noticed there is another winged figure flies out from the collapsing building and saw Eva carrying a heavily wounded Kirsche. Lucian sighed deeply in relief that they were still alive as well before heading their way back to Lescatie. From the other side of the wide moat that surrounds the tower, Siegward witnessed the colossal building silently collapsed before an extremely loud bang ensues and enormous clouds of dust particles lifted up high into the skies before he noticed a glowing hue appeared beside him. Thus, in his surprise, he saw Ash, Sasha, Sif, and the others as well appeared out from thin air.

"Well... thank goodness it worked." Ash sighed in relief.

"Oh dear heavens! You came out just in time!" Siegwards praised with his arms raised high before turning his gaze to Ash. "And Sasha is safe and sound! Oh, you are truly a Knight for her in need!"

Ash couldn't help but feel embarrassed, yet embracing the gratitude of his words. Then he turned his gaze around and looked up, watching the remaining debris of the Tower fell from the high heavens. Thus he saw the same Temple of Depravity crashed into the ground until nothing is left. The altar of the Fallen God within the temple had fallen from grace, and its decapitated head made of marble lay among the debris.

...

The sun slowly set from the skies while Siegwards whipped a leash on the horses. The crew inside the wagon rests until Sasha groans and yawned before stretching her arms, then sitting up.

"Hm?... What the-? Everyone!?" Sasha said out loud in surprise, before everyone inside the covered wagon jolts up in surprise and wide awake and Siegward turns his head around. "Wh-What's going on over here and... wait, why am I wearing a gown?"

"Sasha! You're awake!" Elaine suddenly hugged the Priestess in much to her surprise. "I can't believe we just traveled our asses to save you!"

"... What?" Sasha raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"We just saved you." The Warrior Nun then turns over to Reginald, expressing his smirk. "You were abducted from a couple of nights ago."

"Huh?... Wait... Oh!" The Priestess then jolts in realization. "That's right! But how did you find me?"

"Ash tracked down your abductors using a Guidance Spell," Arcturus replied. "So we fought our way through the Tower until your Knight just caved all his way through and found you on the last floor."

Sasha then turns around before looking down to see the Silver-Blue Knight, sleeping while sitting. "But... how did he save me?"

"What do you mean?" Elen raised her eyebrow. "He just found you inside a temple."

"No, I mean not that... I remember when I got monsterized." Once Sasha spoke those words, the crew then expressed their surprise and disbelief. "Could it be that Ash might have used a Purging Stone?"

"... Or something else that could save you if the first plan failed." Sasha then turned around to Siegward with a concern. "He always has a backup plan in a case since you two are awfully close to one another."

Sasha stared at him dumbfoundedly for a moment until she felt a strange sensation in her lips, Sasha gently touched it with her finger before her eyes widened in realization as it felt that she was kissed by someone. She remembered the time when his wife, Jennifer, talks about the _"Kiss"_ that has turned her back to human.

 _'Could it be...'_ Sasha then slowly turned around to Ash with a red shade of colors appearing on her cheeks. "Wh-Who... s-saved me?"

"Well, you can guess who," Junayd stated with a grin while crossing his arms.

For a few moments of silence, the crew grew eerie silent before sharing their looks of confusion. But Sasha never said another word before she sits beside Ash and held him by his arms while doing an embarrassed expression with a pout and furious red shades of colors appeared on her cheeks once more.

"Ash... once we get home... y-you'd better take responsibility."

At that moment, Junayd and Siegwards snickered while the rest grew even more confused except for her.

"Well then, after all of this is settled," Siegward then spoke up. "Let's make our way home and celebrate!"

Once the Onion made his declaration, he and Junayd raised their first up high into the air in victory as the Wagon quietly make its way to Gerth. but in the midst of their celebration, Sasha smiled as she hugged his arm tightly before closing her eyes.

"Thank you."

...

* * *

**Chapter 22: Ends.**


	23. The Knight of Majula

_The Kingdom of Gaul, Town of Gerth._

...

"Look! Sasha is back!" Emiyu cried out while jumping in joy. "Everyone! They did it!"

Once the orphans heard Emiyu, they both rushed out from the entrance before Jennifer, the Innkeeper, and Sieglinde, the Waitress, also went out and both sighed in relief with their warm smiles when they saw Sif and Siegward waving over while riding the carriage and parked near the building. Siegward jumps down from the wagon before Jennifer rushed in with a hug.

"Dear! You got us worried!" Jennifer said while expressing worry. "An incident had happened when Jennifer told me that everyone froze!"

"Hah! Well, our dear Knight over here had fixed the problem." Siegward replied with a laugh while pointing towards Ash, who lends a hand for Sasha to come down from the transport. "At least the Fallen Goddess will no longer mingle our daily business for now."

"SASHA~!"

The Warrior Nun jolts up in surprise before turning around, then saw Sieglinde, Lisia and Emiyu barged in and gave her an embracing hug before the orphans followed up with cheers. The two little orphan girls broke into tears of a sudden once they reunited with the former Heroine.

"Sasha is back!"

"Big Sis! We thought you're gone for good!"

"Yeah! And we... we..."

Sieglinde broke up a hug before Sasha pats gently on top of Lisia and Emiyu with her warm smile until hugging both of them.

"Don't worry, everything's alright now." She cooed to the two orphan girls. "Ash and our friends are really strong, so there is nothing to worry about."

Sasha then looks up to Sieglinde. The Waitress smiled before wiping off her tears in relief.

"It's good to have you back again," Sieglinde said before lending her a hand to stand up. Then she raised her eyebrow in question. "So, Sasha, from where did you get that gown?"

"Huh?... Oh, well it's... complicated." Sasha replied with a nervous smile with a scratch behind her head. "It's probably the Mamono's have a weird habit to dress me out. Hahahah~!"

"Hmm~? Well, I have a similar gown like yours ever since I was transformed back to human." Jennifer said curiously before she flashed a mischievous smile. "Say, my lovely dear. Who's the lovely person who kissed you-"

"Don't say that! Please~!" Sasha interrupts with a nervous beg of a sudden while waving her hands. "I-... I don't want to hear about it!"

"Huh!? Big Sis... got kissed?" Emiyu gasped with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Once Lisia heard it clearly and understands, her eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, really!?"

Sasha's cheeks went red and felt her mind overheats that are filled with embarrassing thoughts until it was soon interrupted once she heard clacking footsteps behind her before turning around to see the Ash just straps his claymore around his back.

"Sasha?"

The Warrior Nun felt her heart jolts up of a sudden and felt her hands shaking nervously.

"Is everything alright?" He asked once more before her thoughts snapped back to reality.

"Uh? Oh... I-It's nothing... really," Sasha replied nervously while trying not to look into his eyes due to a blush was still seen on her cheeks, then she forcefully grabbed Ash by his wrist before going into the restaurant in much to his surprise. "L-Let's get into the Inn and celebrate our victory~!"

Sieglinde, the orphans, and the rest of the crew stood dumbfounded while seeing her uncanny behavior except for Jennifer and Siegward, who were both chuckling to witness at such an astonishing sight.

"My, she reminded me when you were young," Siegward muttered to his wife with a smile behind the helmet. "The gal does have feelings with her Knight."

"Ara~! Indeed. It feels like when we spend our time after two weeks since we first met. Oh... how I missed our younger days..." Jennifer replied with nostalgia fills her mind before perking up in realization. "Say, dear, is it me, or is Sasha's breasts and hips have gotten bigger than the last time?"

"Hmm? I notice no difference, dear." Siegward replied with a confused expression.

...

* * *

_The Underworld._

...

Deep within the core of the Underworld, Hel felt restless after a week while still receiving visions and witnessed the entire chaos ensued by the mad human spirits, seeking revenge against the manifestations of their twisted desires and consuming them whole. Either they are men, a mamono, or a child. It devoured them indiscriminately until nothing is left. Then the entire city in the middle of Pandemonium slowly crumbled and the black ooze flooded the lands across while remaining survivors fled the Fallen Realm, including dark valkyries and angels who are helping them out to escape the doomed lands.

But that's not all. She also witnessed the death of the Fallen God; that event alone led her to grow silent after seeing the Depraved Deity who was fallen from grace to a mere mortal. A Knight who wields the mysterious powers that emit from his very core, a Flame. The flaming entity itself burns within his hollowed body and gives him a genuine capability to slay a God. Upon her death, she saw her soul disintegrates into nothingness and consumed by the mysterious Flame-like Soul which lived within his mortal vessel, thus gaining immense power that strengthens his resolve. Hel felt her heart ached and slumped to the floor, then quietly sobbed to witness such impossibility and horror.

A mortal finally killed a God and devoured her soul that will never get a chance to reincarnate nor moving on to the afterlife. Only she will forever slumber in darkness.

"Why?... Just why can't you just listen..." She uttered in grief and mourned to the Fallen God. "It... It can't be helped..."

The banshees watched the God of Life and Death cried after witnessing the loss of her friend and ally. One of the Elder Banshees stepped forwards and gently nudged the Goddess by her shoulder.

"Goddess... I can see the world is changing," The Banshee cooed before looking up to see a swirl of dead spirits who died of agony and pain, not even in the afterlife which Hel has created for them to please them did not find any comfort. "Has the world..."

"... The world no longer favored us..." Hel replied weakly before she explained her words to the elder banshee. "I believe my arrogance causes this trouble until it came too late when they came without warning."

"Who?... Is it the Silver-Blue Knight?" The Elder Banshee guessed before Hel tilts her head sideways. "Then... who are they?"

"They are... in truth; Outworlders. People and beasts that aren't created under the System of the First Chief God." When Hel explained those words, it gave a surprise to the Elder Banshee. "When the Convolution arrived, it gave me visions of Lands I do not know about, inhabited by strange beasts, and Gods who walked among mortals like giants. But their world is ravaged by countless distortions that broke the fabric of reality until one day; an unknown entity brought them here and changed the law of the world as well."

"My goodness... is there a solution to this?" The Elder Banshee said worryingly before Hel tilts her head sideways.

"I'm afraid there is no solution..." Hel replied while looking down in sadness before her eyes furrowed. "I see no visions of their future, it is clouded and I couldn't witness the fate of these Outworlders and their descendants; only they themselves can decide their own paths and the world will change by their own actions and not by the Gods such as ourselves."

At that moment, the Banshees grew in worry and concern after hearing the words from the Goddess of Life and Death. They knew that something bigger than the world itself had already arrived that brought otherworldly creatures into their universe.

"G-Goddess! What are you doing!?"

The Elder Banshee widened her eyes in disbelief of a sudden when Hel collapsed her knees to the floor and gripped both of her hands.

"... Goddess?

And for the first time in history, the Banshees stared at their goddess in shock. They saw Hel performed a prayer, a deity now begged for someone or something for whatever she could to atone for her actions to interfere with the Fates of Mortals and Monsters within the Mortal World for centuries.

"Please... forgive us..." Hel begged with tears streaming down, feeling as if her entire being became more mortal of herself. "Oh, Fate! Forgive us ... for the greatest sin we've committed..."

As the Goddess prayed, the world kept on stirring and accepts its fresh course of recent history.

* * *

_... A week later..._

...

"Thanks for your purchase!" A Holstaur Sunlight Acolyte said with a smile before bowing. "May the sun guide thee."

Elen smiled once she got a bottle of Divine Blessing before making her way to the Post Building to send a vial to her mother. After an hour passed, the dove flew away with a package carried by its claws, and the dhampir made her way back to Siegward's Tavern. Wondering herself to see if there are new quests that her brother and their newly founded allies would come up with.

"Alright, now I wonder what's the new mission that Reginald comes up with."

...

"Hmm..."

Reginald and Gerome stroked their chins while looking up curiously at the billboard for quests. Gerome perked up once he saw a Quest Sheet that depicts adventurers for hire to collect herbs in the forest. But Reginald saw the other sheet that depicts drawings of the otherworldly monster attacking a village. He wanted to pick up the sheet, yet to his dismay, once he looked down and saw a stamp; The Quest Sheet is under progress by other adventurers.

"Damn... not a single quest is worth of our time." Reginald sighed while looking down. "Most of these jobs are related to civilians."

"Yeah, since the day those weird monsters had emerged," Gerome stated before placing both of his hands behind his head. "There are many people who're seeking a challenge."

"Yeah, but I doubt they could make it out alive." Reginald then tilted his head sideways in pity. "I mean, those kinds of monsters like the ones we've encountered in Lohtric Dungeon are totally not giving the novices a proper challenge."

"Yep, I heard the news two days ago that a group of Order Heroes went into one dungeon that is found within Valaria." Gerome then explains while crossing his arms. "They died while facing a hail of arrows with lengths and sizes of long lances, shot by large bow-wielding Knights."

"Wait, those kinds of Hollows exist?" Gerome's words piqued the interest of Reginald as he curiously raised his eyebrow. "Damn, now that seems like the worth of a challenge."

"Or your death if you're reckless." Reginald then turns around and saw Junayd leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "I've seen many battlefields in my younger days, and any reckless move would mean death if we can't observe our enemies carefully. That is a piece of advice spoken from my superior."

While Gerome and Reginald continued to look up for Quest Sheets of worth rewards, Elaine just sat near the bar with a wooden mug in her right hand whilst her left arm held up her chin in boredom before yawning.

"I'm bore~ed!" Elaine groans in discomfort. "Is there anything that doesn't make this day less interesting?"

"Ufufufu~! Then why don't you go out and find a husband?" Elaine's right ear perked up of a sudden and saw Olivier peeking out from the kitchen window with a mischievous smile. "After all, sex with your future husband makes your day even less boring! How about that~?"

"Shut up whore, or else I'm going to decapitate your head at any moment," Elaine responds with an annoyed glare towards Olivier before the Demon reeled back nervously while nervously raising her hands in surrender. "Who the hell needs to have sex while anyone is having a thrill for adventures? I'm not throwing away my responsibility as a Knight of Sunlight... unless if I want to have a family!"

"But why is that? It feels good after all~" Olivier then sticks out her tongue with a mocking expression while an angry tic appeared on Elaine's forehead. "I've touched myself countlessly and hoping to get a husband of my own. Especially that handsome man over there~!"

Then the orc raised her eyebrow in question. "... Who?"

"Him, of course. Yet you don't seem to be interested in him." Olivier then blushed before pointing her finger to a certain raven-haired Knight of Sunlight. "Ah~ Isn't your companion too handsome for my tastes? I do feel that he has an aura of a warrior and he's qualified to become a husband of my own, but oh, how come that I, should have fallen for him? A person lacking essence?"

At this moment, Elaine felt her eyebrow irked in irritation to see how a Demon fell for her closest relative. "That man you see there is my older brother, wench."

Once the Orc said her words, Olivier was swayed to hear it with unfathomable pleasure coming into her mind. "Ah, yes~! Your brother~! He's truly destined to be my hus-... wait, what did you just say?"

"... He's my older brother," Elaine replied with a blank, uninterested expression before taking a small sip of her Siegbrau. "If you don't believe me; I have young twin sisters as well, a human and an Orc back home in Ansur."

"Wait wait wait... Don't tell me... You're of Astoran Blood!?" Olivier spoke out in realization before Elaine nodded with a blank look. "W-Well... umm... hmmm... Oh well! I don't mind having human children after all hahahaha~!"

"Forget it!" Elaine then felt her forehead forming another angry tic and immediately crossed her arms in denial. "My brother won't simply fall to the clutches of a slutty-looking bitch like you!"

"Hooh~? Is that so~?" Olivier's face darkened after taking that word of an insult while still expressing her innocent face and felt the powers of the demon emerged. "Then I would take him by forc-"

Suddenly, her words were interrupted as someone entered the Tavern, Olivier shut her mouth closed once she sees Ash Cyrus, Sasha Fullmoon, and Elen Farron coming through. Elaine looks to Olivier at first, then to Ash before looking back to the demon until she flashed a victorious smirk on her face.

"So~? As you were saying?" Elaine then said haughtily. "One move to unleash your powers, then we have someone to cull you down."

At this moment, Olivier bit her lips in defeat and growled. "Guh, when I had the chance to take you out."

While Elen went for the billboard, Ash and Sasha went up to the guest table they've chosen before Arcturus came along and greet the couple. Sasha greeted back as well before offering him a seat.

"So, how's the mission for you two going? The last time I heard you've revisited the Dungeon City of Northern Corse." Arcturus asked curiously before Ash held up a big pouch before he pulls up a shiny ore. The shining object alone stunned Arcturus in awe. "Whoa! Is that a Titanite? It glows and that must have cost thousands!"

"This, Arcturus, is a Twinkling Titanite. They're absolutely rare to find." Ash explained while flipping the glowing Titanite to him. "You can forge a weapon or armor out of it... or you might ask Andre to reinforce your armaments. This thing has powerful attributes that can be helpful."

"Wait... so you're giving me this for free?!" Arcturus said out loud in surprise before Ash made a small chuckle while tilting his head aside. "But what about your weapons then? It might come in handy!"

"No need, my entire arsenal is buffed in my last journey before coming into these lands," Ash said before pulling out another pouch full of rare items and displayed them on the table; a couple of divine blessings, four radiant lifegems, a couple of purple moss, and three purging stones. "Getting these items won't be easy."

Arcturus' eyes glimmered in awe before Elen came over and looks down at their display of rare items until she shared the same look as Arcturus' expression before Elen felt dismayed once she sees three vials of Divine Blessings on their table.

"Wait... are these Divine Blessings?" Elen said while picking one vial. "Are you this rich to buy them out?"

"... no, we also found them in the dungeons," Ash corrected while tilting his head sidewards. "Divine Blessings can be also found within wooden chests that randomly appear, but the risks are high and the chances of finding them are very low."

"Ah, darn... Well, at least buying one from the Church of the Sunlight is safer." Elen said before straightening herself and exhaled in relief. Then she looks to Sasha. "Then what else did you found?"

"Oh! Me and Ash just hit a jackpot~!" Sasha smiled before pulling out three unusual square-shaped stones with square engravings. "Tadaa~! Purging Stones!"

"Purging Stones?" Elen wondered while raising her eyebrow while Arcturus squints in concern. "For what does it serve for?"

"These magic items can reverse monsterization," Ash explained before his outspoken words gained some curious looks from Junayd, Gerome, and Reginald. Then Elen and Arcturus widened their eyes. "It turns monsters to their pre-transformation form, and it works on both animals and former humans. But it doesn't seem to affect natural-born Monster Girls."

"Wait, so you tested those stones?" Arcturus questioned in awe. "Then this discovery itself is astounding!"

"Yeah, I mean; the Order would like to have those!" Elen agrees in full confidence before she felt a hand was placed on her right shoulder. She looks around and saw Elaine in her surprise to see the Orc's expression. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Ugh, that Demon bitch behind me is getting on my nerves!" Elaine grunts before pointing her thumb back to Olivier, who is whistling and looking up innocently while trying to avoid eye contact. "Could you do anything to shut her down? She keeps tempting me to talk about having a husband and sex like no tomorrow!"

"Well, we can turn her back to once she was," Sasha replied with a smile before turning to Ash. "Trust me, I know who Olivier is. She is once a human knight from the Order of the Ice Flower."

"So... should we transform her back to human before she plans herself to escape?" Ash asked while raising his eyebrow in question before Sasha replied with a nod. "Alright then, I'll hold her still in case if she's doing suspicious."

Ash and Sasha made their way to the bar and entered through the door before walking up to the demon who kept herself busy to wipe a wine glass. Then the Daughter of the Amaltia Family felt a shudder through her spine before slowly turning around until she made a quick gasp to see herself facing Sasha Fullmoon, the most well-known Priestess of Lescatie, and Ash Cyrus, the infamous Silver-Blue Knight who defied the temptations of the Fallen God.

However, his aura alone gives shivers through her spine as if some beast is eyeing her in caution and will strike her down if she dares to escape.

"Wh-Wh-What do you two want?" Olivier nervously raised her hands in surrender. "I-I d-didn't do anything wrong here!"

"No, not really. But we're here to help," Sasha said while exhaling before smiling until Ash gives her a Purging Stone. "We're just making some short experimentation. So stay still~!"

"... Huh?"

The Demon could only raise her eyebrow in confusion before Sasha gently grabbed her right hand and cling the stone on her palm. Thus in an instant; a bright light suddenly erupts while their companions, Sieglinde, and the guests shielded themselves before a gust of air soon erupts. Luckily, none of the fragile objects broke except an empty wooden mug that hit the ground.

"W-What the hell!?"

"O-Oi, it came from the bar!"

After a while, the light slowly faded out with a dim until the gust of wind dies out. Ash and Sasha lowered their arms and saw a pale blonde woman who stood before them. Unconscious and wore a white gown before she was dropped on the wooden floor.

"Oh! So it works on Heroes as well!" Sasha said in relief and joy. "I thought one small stone isn't enough because her large mana reserves could've protected her."

"I think the energy itself within the stones doesn't care about her mana reserves," Ash replied while crossing his arms. "It is also said that the power in the stone itself can alter the Fundamental Laws."

"Wait... really? Something like that can only be performed by the Gods!" Sasha widened her eyes in awe. "But powers like these given to ordinary humans are a mystery and unbelievable, like the story of the unknown Blacksmith God you told me earlier! Am I right?"

"... Yeah, but that was a long time ago," Ash replied before clearing his throat before carefully dragged the unconscious Olivier by her shoulders. "I need your help to bring her up back to her room before we might get complaints from Jennifer."

"Ugh, it feels heavy!" Sasha grunts in a complaint while her cheeks pouted and her breasts jiggled. "Now I hate these new body proportions I got after turning back from being a monster! These hips and my breasts are making it too heavy!"

"Well, I thought you said it's quite an improvement," Ash said while making a mischievous smug behind his helmet. "You said it yourself, it makes you attractive after all."

"SH-SHUT UP!" Sasha whined in embarrassment.

After the incident, Sieglinde, Elaine, Arcturus, and the rest of the crew and guests watched the couple carefully dragged an unconscious woman with their surprised, concern, and worrying looks. Once they got upstairs, the Waitress heard the doors opened and three individuals entered the door. The crew turned their attention ad immediately recognized to see them wearing the same set of uniforms before Elaine recognizes one of them is a Demon who they met her from a week earlier and she was accompanied by two human individuals.

"Ah~! Time to order some food~!" The young human girl spoke up with a carefree attitude while stretching her arms upwards before a grumble was heard from her belly. "Oh... Whoops!"

The young Mirrah Knight wrapped her belly with an embarrassed grin until Lucrezia and Adelmar chuckled to their younger sister. Lucena felt an angry tip formed on her forehead.

"My~ Does your stomach have no restrain?" Lucrezia mischievously mocked her young human sister.

"Sh-Shut up, big sis!" Lucena whined in annoyance while pointing her finger at her older demon sister. "I haven't eaten breakfast since morning!"

"Ugh... will you please you two calm down for a moment?" The two sisters stopped their ramblings before turning their attention to their brother. Adelmar exhaled while massaging his temples. "We're inside the restaurant and you two just fight over yourselves that give unwanted attention to anyone here!"

"Oh, hey! It's you again!" Lucrezia jolts up and heard a familiar voice behind her, then turns around to see a familiar face. She saw Elaine waved her hand. "What's up!"

"Ah... So they did make it out," Lucrezia uttered in surprise. "I didn't realize the Knights of the Sunlight would be that gutsy to go up the Fallen Tower."

"Lucrezia, you know them?" Adelmar questioned with his left eyebrow rose in concern.

"Yes, these are the guys I just met them from a week earlier," Lucrezia replied before waving her hand back to Elaine at her greeting response and then turning around once more to Adelmar. "Well, let's have a drink, shall we?"

"Finally~! Something to eat~!" Lucena sang in relief before the three siblings take their seats at the bar. Then Lucena's eyes glittered with joy once she opened the menu for a late breakfast menu. "Ah~ I can't wait to taste the Catarinian Breakfast set and I have enough coins to pay with~"

In her response, Adelmar and Lucrezia expressed their nervous smiles out of embarrassment before Sieglinde came by with a pad and a pencil.

"Welcome back to Horseback Inn! How may I take your order?"

...

* * *

_Demon Realm Nation of Lescatie._

...

Inside the Royal Castle of the Capital City, Vermut and Lucian walked across the hallways of the castle and go past the Dark Knights while opening the doorway to the royal throne hall of the castle. Once entering the hall, they saw Druella sat on the throne with boredom plastered on her face while on her side stood Wilmarina, Primero, and Mimil. Although, Wilmarina's husband is nowhere to be seen, and he's probably somewhere walking around the castle.

Then Druella sat up straightly before expressing confidence to see her two highest members returned to Lescatie, but it soon fell once she sees through their eyes. Both Lucian and Vermut expressed their downed looks and worry before they kneeled towards the Lilim.

"Vermut, Lucian. Welcome back! How was the mission? It's been a week, and I received no contact." Druella then raised her brow, giving them a questionable look. "What happened? Upon your return, I was told that Kirsch is heavily wounded."

"We... we failed, your highness," Vermut answered while spiteful reaction. "The Silver-Blue Knight is stronger than we expected."

"Not even the Fallen Heroes themselves couldn't overwhelm him, and we lost so many of our best warriors," Lucian added with a shaken tone in grief. "The Fallen Tower has collapsed and upon our realization, the Fallen God may have been defeated by him."

"No... that's impossible." Vermut and Lucian slowly lift their heads up and see Wilmarina having a look of incredulous expression. "All of our Knights... were decimated?"

"In more accurate words... killed in action." Lucian and Vermut perked up in surprise before they turned around to see another individual stepped in, Druella and the Three Princesses of Lescatie gazed their attention to another succubus, the Alp Eva walks in before kneeling to Druella. "I apologize for interfering. But I have a report to tell; the strategy that I've developed would have been perfect if he were an Order Hero. But Ash Cyrus is an individual beyond our leagues than I anticipated."

"I... see. But what of Sasha Fullmoon?" Druella leaned further to hear more while Wilmarina, Primero, and Mimil expressed their worries to hear their dear friend they deeply cared for. "Has he done anything to her?"

"About Sasha, she..." Vermut speaks up, but then she fell silent for a moment before finishing her words. "... returned to her pre-transformation state."

At that moment, the Lilim and the three Princesses fell dumbfounded and confused as they shared their looks until Druella just picked her left ear with her pinky finger before leaning her head further to ask a question.

"What was that again? He did... what?"

"The Silver-Blue Knight... has turned her back to human!" Vermut answered out loud before lowering herself down with a shiver. "He has accomplished something that should've been impossible..."

At that moment, the four reeled back in shock before Mimil uttered in dismay. "N-No way..."

"He reversed the effect of Sasha's monsterization?" Primero gulped before turning to Wilmarina. "Could that mean from what the Dark Priest has been saying about the Purging Stone isn't a rumor...?"

"No... that can't be possible! There's just... no way that can't be possible!" Wilmarina said agitatedly while shaking her head sideways. "I-I thought that he alone couldn't fare well against our Knights... and yet..."

Druella then turns her gaze from the shaken Wilmarina to Vermut. "Does this Human Knight have allies to his side?"

"Yes, we have them recorded in our magic mirror," Vermut spoke up before she pulls out a portable mirror before handing it over to the Lilim. "We have seen how he fought... but you might not like this."

Once Druella and the Princesses took a peek into the vision, which the mirror produces. It reveals the true identity of Ash Cyrus. The Lilim inspected closely and saw a warrior is indeed wearing a Silver-Blue Knight Armor; it looked more regal and lacked any insignia of crosses, signifying that he isn't someone from the Order of the Chief God and wore a helmet with some unique duckface-like visor. On the chest part of his armor shows has a gold herald warding flames.

"So this is him... the Knight of Astora." Druella scoffed while her eyes furrowed. "And these must be his allies..."

Wilmarina, Primero, and Mimil come up to see the true identity of the infamous Knight. However, Wilmarina knew already who the Silver-Blue Knight was, and she knew such an individual who lives within the Slums of Lescatie from a few months ago, but that isn't what she's intrigued to see him but on his Allies. To their surprise, his allies composed both humans and mamono's, including one oversized sword-wielding wolf.

"I-Is that a Wolf!?" Primero reeled back in surprise. "I've seen Giant Warhorses, but an oversized Wolf exists!?"

"Yeah, but those two... isn't that an Orc and a Dhampir?" Mimil grew confused once she sees Elaine and Elen who drew their swords together along with Ash. "But I thought he despises mamono as everyone said about."

"I can't believe I would see the face of that scum once more..." The Three Princesses caught a deadly aura of a sudden before looking up to Druella, who expresses her fierce look that aimed toward the Dhampir full of spite. "This scum... Elen, soon I will have your head."

Her hand clutched hard on the arm of the throne until it makes a dent on the surface before the monster girls backed away in terror to see her powers grew in rage.

"D-Druella! Is there something wrong!?" Wilmarina uttered weakly while waving both of her hands in her attempts to calm down the Lilim. "Wh-What did that Dhampir has ever done to you?"

"She said a word that should be forbidden to tell towards a Lilim, such as I from the Monster Royalty," Druella growled while her hand crushes the handle of the pocket Magic mirror. "Is that she called me... A BITCH!"

At that moment, the monster girls dropped their jaws in shock and utter disbelief. If they were humans, they might get mildly surprised by those words or either expressing discomfort. But as monsters, they instinctively knew that word is a direct insult for every faithful and monogamous monster who only craved for a single husband of their own, not as disposable boyfriends.

"I-... I can't believe she just said that..." Mimil uttered. "She said that word as a monster... that's Unbelievable!"

"Yeah, and we monster refrained from telling those words," Primera added while nodding. "She's like Alameria from the Three Musketeers back in those old days where she used those words very often, hence she's unaware of her true nature."

While the Lilim growls in discomfort and having conflicted thoughts, the door of the entrance slowly opened before they come up to see a Dark Knight came in and kneeled to the Lilim.

"Your excellency, we have guests that may want to speak." The Dark Knight said. "They say it's urgent."

Once the Succubus stepped aside, Druella widened her eyes in surprise to see a couple of unusual individuals came. Both of them shared their divine garments and feathered black wings, yet these individuals were supposed to stay in their divine realms. Alina and Daria stepped out from the shadows before making a proper bow to the Lilim.

"Druella, Fourth-born Princess of the Royal Makai. We came here to speak grave news." Alina said before straightening herself up. "Since it's been a week has passed, and we were unable to teleport to Lescatie due to the distortion. So we manage to find our way here since Pandemonium has fallen."

"Wait... Pandemonium has fallen?" The Lilim perked up in realization and horror while the Succubuses felt dread swirling through the air. "What happened? Has the Chief God revived already?"

"No... only one man did it..." Alina replied with a wistful pang that ached her heart. "The Silver-Blue Knight... he..."

"The mortal has successfully killed a Deity." Daria then added before Alina trembled her knees and hit the floor. The angel then broke into tears "Our Unholy Goddess... is no more!"

At that moment, silence reigned over the halls while the two divine beings of the Fallen God wept in somber and grief. Wilmarina couldn't help the situation but horrified whilst the other succubuses expressed their profound shock and terror to hear that a God was slain by the Knight. Druella on the other hand; grew silent and her eyes widened before her hands cupped her mouth while looking around as her face expressing worry. Then the Lilim exhaled to calm down.

"I... see, I never expected that outcome..." Druella then gulped while a sweat drop trailed down from her forehead. "Then... could it be the reason the Churches of the Fallen God had an incident?"

"Not just that, many members of our Fallen Order were disintegrated into dust from existence," Alina added with a mournful look. "It is no mystery to us when time flows straightly in Pandemonium and our escape from our doomed home realm. Hundreds of Dark Priests have aged quickly in the Mortal Realms and their husbands as well. But they have lived past their life expectancy for centuries, so there is no helping them."

"By the gods..." Mimil gasped in horror. "Just how is the Silver-Blue Knight capable to do such unfathomable horrors...?

"That... we do not know how this man is capable of..." Daria slowly tilts her head sideways. "My brethren soon realize what happened after the deadly Cataclysm. Thus now, we see him as the Harbinger of Death and Disillusionment."

"Does the other Gods know about this?" Lilim asked.

At that moment, Daria grew silent and clenched her palms together. "I'm sure they are now aware."

...

* * *

_Pantheon of Eros._

...

Eros stood on the balcony of her temple and stared to the horizon beyond the heavenly skies. It's been a week since the mysterious aura that contains death and mortality had washed over the realms of gods. As the result, many deities grew wary and confused as they tried to track down where the source is coming from until she heard the news that one Valkyrie from the Pantheon of Ares found something that made the Gods tremble in horror.

Pandemonium, the Realm of the Fallen God, has fallen into an unexpected cataclysm and witnessed many of its dead denizens were consumed by the black goo that contains death and misery. Now that realm has actual monsters roaming around the Fallen Lands, there is something missing that made Eros intrigued since that incident.

Where is the Fallen God? Maybe Hel has some answers to know what happened to the Fallen God. Even so, why does she feel hesitant to know the truth?

"Something isn't right... and why do I feel hesitating myself from the urges trying to know the answer?"

...

* * *

_Islands of Court Alf, Theocracy of Al-Mar._

...

On the port of the White City of Al-Mar, a massive wooden ship carefully docked itself in the port before lowering the bridge. Passengers that come down from the ship were mostly Monster couples, while the others were shipwrecked sailors who were brought to the city with their newlywed wives. The minority among the passengers were ordinary single tourists who come to see the Pearl of the Theocracy, while among them were a couple of fully armored Knights.

One is a Knight who sat on the wooden floor wearing a Silver-Blue Armor with a duckface shaped helmet, armed with a straight sword whilst a blue crest shield hanged behind his back while his companion that stood beside him leaned against the wooden railing while crossing his arms out of boredom. His companion wore a helmet with a T-shaped visor, a chest-plate armor with shades of gray and green, black trousers with brown boots, and a sword which hags beside his left waist from another person's point of view.

Nothing much to say about them and many refrained themselves to come close to the seemingly dangerous individuals.

"We're finally here." The green Knight spoke while looking up to the White City. "It does look beautiful up close."

"Yeah, only by appearance." His Silver-Blue companion grunts while trying to get up on his feet and stretched his arms with a yawn. "Huh, the city looks lively despite the news we heard from a few days ago that it got attack by a Red Wyvern."

Once they packed up their belongings and leave the ship, they were caught on line for the Gondolas for an easier passage to get through the city to reach their client. When the mamono couple gets into their small boat and left for the main Waterway Fontan Street, another Gondola floats for the next passengers. However, the Knights caught something that assaulted their noses before reeling back in hesitation.

"Ugh, seems like no one has ever thought to clean their boats." The Silver-Blue Knight grunts in disgust. "Damn, even the bodily odor is stronger than I imagine."

"Well, it's now or never. But besides..." The Green Knight lamented while shrugging his shoulder before jumping into the Gondola. "We have a client waiting for us."

"Shit... fine." The Silver-Blue Knight rolled his eyes before embarking on the boat before it left for the main Waterway Fontan Street.

While their boat heads to the central part of the city, the two Knight grew in relief but in discomfort at the same time. The city is indeed lively where they can see couples from every corner dating themselves as if they were having a great time until he caught a pair of hands that grabbed the railings of the Gondola in much to the surprise of the Silver-Blue Knight until a mermaid submerged from the water.

"Oh, my~ A pair of single Knights in the middle of a city?" The Mermaid slurred before red shades of color appeared on her cheeks. "And judging by your scent alone... Oh dear, how are you both lacking essence?"

"Sorry ma'am, we're not here to find a date." The Silver-Blue Knight replied while casually waving his hand in rejection. "Can you show us the way to your main temple of this city? We're just quite new here."

"To the Temple of the Goddess? Sure, why not?" The Mermaid replied with shining glitters on her eyes filled with joy. "This way to the temple! If I may."

"Well, looks like you hired a tourist." The Green Knight chuckled before he steered the Gondola on its way to the temple before he heard the mermaid made a childish laugh.

"Well, we don't have many tourists in this City around this month and Tour Guides are getting fewer each week." The Mermaid replied before her face slowly looked down in sadness. "The Red Wyvern's latest attack was from a few days ago, and many citizens have already fled to safety to other islands. Thus there are dangerous bloodthirsty monsters coming out at night that start killing couples. The Diva of Al-Mar has prayed that one day, the city will be saved from these monstrosities."

"Hmm... I don't know if I can grow sympathetic with your story." The Green Knight said, being unsure. "From what I heard about this place is a tourist trap. It's probably karma that you let tourists stay in this place. It still counts as abduction."

"Eh-EEEHHH!?" The Mermaid yelled in disbelief of a sudden. "How come!? Poseidon wouldn't let such a thing happen, wouldn't she!?"

"Oi... You." The Silver-Blue Knight tensed as his reaction grew in annoyance to his companion. "You gotta stop scaring folks."

"I can't help it, it's too funny to see how they react." The Green Knight grinned mischievously behind his helmet. "But besides, that's because we're here."

Once they reached the end of the major waterway, the Green knight made a whistle to look up to the main temple. It's as large and tall as the buildings he'd seen in his previous journey, such as the Pyramid within Shulva, the Sanctum City.

"Such an impressive architecture." The Green Knight said amused while stroking his chin underneath his helmet. "It reminds me about that tall structure in the Dragon's Sanctum City."

"The what?" His companion behind him raised an eyebrow. "Sanctum City?"

"It's an ancient ruin where I explored the place in my previous journey." The green knight replied before exhaling with a sense of nostalgia. "Sady, you can't explore anywhere in these lands."

"Seems like you've seen bigger places, right?" The Silver-Blue Knight asked before the Green Knight nodded in return. "Damn, no wonder you aren't awed."

"So he's some sort of explorer?" The Silver-Blue Knight then turns his attention to the mermaid. "My, I would like to see some places where he visits."

"Then... by the way, what's your name, miss?"

"The name's Ifrit." Ifrit introduced herself. "And you?"

"Anri, Anri Strauss," Anri replied before sticking his thumb back to his companion. "Both me and my friend here sailed all the way from Albion to have a business regarding the Red Wyvern. Therefore, I have a family back home where I used to live with my parents and grandmother."

"Oh~ I see! That sounds nice!" Ifrit smiled while clasping her hands together. "Say, will you like to date with me once you finished talking with the Diva?"

"Ehh, sorry. But I have a bigger thrill to seek out some business to deal with actual monsters." Anri replied until exhaling underneath his helmet before the green knight docked the Gondola to the pier. "So nice meeting you, see ya'!"

With that, Anri waved a farewell once he got out from the Gondola, leaving the mermaid disgruntling in shambles. Anri and his companion walked through the courtyard in front of the temple before they were halted by the temple guards. The Green Knight then held up a quest sheet before the guards soon recognized the insignia on the paper. They let them pass through the entrance of the temple.

They simply walked straight through the halls that comprise small waterways, pillars made of marbles, and torches alight with fire. Once they reached the entrance of the holy altar of Poseidon before carefully entering the main section of the temple; they saw a Priestess praying to it, or more accurately, a Sea Bishop.

The Green Knight cleared his throat before making a cough. "Ahem."

The Sea Bishop suddenly perked up in surprise and turned around to see a couple of armored Knight. Yet from what she did not understand is that how come she didn't notice them coming? She could've detected their essence easily if they had one. Then she sees the Green Knight pulls up a quest sheet.

"I presume thou art Arial, the Diva of Al-Mar?" Arial understood and slowly nodded. "We're here for the extermination of the Red Wyvern."

Once she heard his words, the Diva herself couldn't help but smiled in relief and joy that her message has been heeded! It's been days of struggles to fend off the Red Wyvern while the forces of Court Alf had tried their best to hunt it down. Not even the airships hailing from the Island of Saida could track down the Red Wyvern since the beast itself lacked the essence of mana as if they were hunting down a dead corpse of a dragon.

For a solution to get rid of the dangerous threat, she sends countless Quest Sheets into the neutral nations that might need their help with their mercenaries or even heroes. Unfortunately, they refrained themselves to accept such a quest. The first wave of mercenaries who came to Al-Mar had already dated and married to its native citizens, forgetting the mission that's supposed to help out the White City until a new attack happened a few days ago and burning everything on its path.

Yet to her relief, a couple of Knights had finally come across the city and reached the temple without being seduced by the Citizens of her City.

"What a relief, I thought none will come through this city because they were seduced by my people." Arial then exhaled in relief before turning her attention to the Green Knight. "But I'm glad you came here all the way here. Say, may I kindly ask for your names?"

"I'm Deren, Deren Forossa and this man over here is Anri Strauss, my companion." Deren introduced himself with a bow full of elegance. "We hail from Majula, a small settlement within the Kingdom of Albion, at your service."

"Deren Forossa... wait a minute, your armor and cape with the shades of green... then-!?" Then Arial gasped in surprise and realization. "Then you must be the rumored Lion Knight of Majula!"

"In the flesh." Deren nodded and before crossing his arms. "So, where do we start before we can get our job done?"

...

* * *

**_Chapter 23 Ends._ **

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic written by me, just going to post this from Fanfiction Website.


End file.
